I Never Told You I Love You
by Swimming the Same Deep Waters
Summary: After Spokane Rose is perilously close to breaking. Discovered in her bed, Dimitri is forced to leave the Academy. Let down by almost everyone she knows and cares for, pulled between duty and love, the path ahead isn't easy. And just when things look like they're getting better life has a way of throwing up other challenges. Will they get their happy ever after?
1. Ch 1 - Shouldn't Be Here

He heard the end of his career with a small click and whir as the tumblers turned in the lock. He shouldn't be here. He knew it. She knew it too. But every night this week, and the week before, as soon as he ended his shift, Dimitri would find himself here – slipping into Rose's dorm room.

The first night had been accidental, in a way. He'd been patrolling on his shift, somehow ending up walking past her door just before he clocked off. He'd told himself he wanted to be reassured she was alright before he retired for the evening. But when he'd heard terrified whimpering from behind her door, he'd stopped. Before he'd had a chance to knock, the noises had ceased, only to be replaced by the sound of someone moving around and crying. And his heart all but broke. She was in there. Rose. His Roza. And she was hurting.

Knowing the whole time he shouldn't, that it was wrong, he'd knocked softly on her door. She'd opened it an inch, almost fearfully. Seeing him, she'd opened the door just enough to let him through. Her room was mostly dark, thanks to the blackout curtains, yet still light enough for him to see her tousled dark hair, her wide, dark eyes filled with tears and her swollen lips.

"Another nightmare?" he'd whispered. She nodded. She had them every night, several times a night now.

When she'd first returned from Spokane, they'd given her medication to sleep – but it hadn't helped. Well, rather it had helped too well. She'd sleep but would end up unable to wake, instead finding herself trapped in the same nightmare for hours. After three nights of not being able to escape the movie reel playing over and over in her head, she'd flushed the rest of the tablets, opting to instead throw herself into her training in an attempt to wear herself out. And she'd been successful, to an extent. She was so tired all the time that she could fall asleep in an instant. Yet still, the nightmares came. Spokane. The Strigoi. Mason. At least once a night, usually two or three times. But being able to wake from them was some sort of blessing.

That night she'd wordlessly stepped into Dimitri's outstretched arms. She was hurting, and every fiber of his being was telling him to comfort her. To protect her in any way he could. They'd stood there for ten minutes, her breathing slowly calming, her heart rate slowing back to normal. She didn't cry when he held her, he noticed. It pleased him – she'd spent far too many hours crying recently.

"Dimitri?" she'd asked hesitantly. "It's always so much better when you're near. Can you stay while I fall back to sleep? I have an exam tomorrow, and I'm going to fail it if I can't get some sleep tonight." And loving her the way he did, he couldn't refuse her; which is how he'd found himself curled up on her single bed, arms encircling her.

She'd slept. Her first peaceful sleep in almost a month. And strangely he had, too. Waking hours later to find her head resting on his chest had been glorious. He'd studied her beautiful face as it was restful in repose. Perhaps he was fooling himself, but the dark rings under her eyes looked a little less prominent today, and she certainly looked more rested than she had in weeks. Telling himself it was a one-off, and no harm was done, he'd carefully climbed out of her bed, leaving her to slumber while he snuck back to his room for a shower and a coffee. They were due to train in half an hour, and while she might not be on time, he should be.

And that's how it had started. The next night he'd patrolled at the end of his shift and again heard her crying. Knowing he could ease her pain he couldn't deny her the comfort of a good night's sleep. So he'd knocked, and for a second night, he gave her his protection. And then a third. By the end of the week, they had a new schedule. She would stay up doing homework waiting for him to finish his shift. He'd always end it at her doorway, letting himself in with the key she'd given him. He'd radio into headquarters that he was coming off shift, he'd strip down to his boxers and put on the sleep TShirt she now kept in her room for him, and then the two of them would climb into bed.

He knew it was wrong, but he'd justified it to himself that he was helping her. Certainly, she'd been much more alive. Now she was finally getting rest she was interacting more in classes and with her friends. Even her teachers had noticed the change. She was getting less concerned looks, and there were fewer worried reports to Alberta. He'd even seen her smile at some antics in the Commons. It had been the first indication of the old Rose making a return. But he knew he had other less honorable motivations. He was in love with her, and the temptation of holding her in his arms as she slumbered was too great. While she'd sink into dreamless oblivion, his imagination was in overdrive. Closing his eyes, he'd let his mind wander, fantasizing about a mythical time and place when he'd be free to sleep beside her. A time when they'd be free to be together and openly share their love.

Because he knew she was in love with him. While they didn't discuss it or put names to their feelings, they both knew how the other felt. So many times he'd wanted to speak with her about it, but naming it would have made things too real, and made their current situation unbearable. So instead they had a tacit understanding. He loved her, she loved him, and other than covertly lying entwined in a twin bed together every night, they tried to keep things above board and professional between them.

Which led them to this moment. Rose had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She invariably did. While she was doing so much better, she still had a sleep deficit to catch up on, and she was still struggling her way through each day. He was only seconds away from sleep himself when he'd heard the softest of footsteps outside then the rasp of a key turning in the lock. The door softly opened, and he gently kissed Rose's hair before looking up to see Alberta. As soon as he'd heard the key, he knew it would be her. But the Guardian standing beside her was a surprise. Janine Hathaway – Rose's Mom.

Looking up at them expressionlessly, he held his forefinger to his lips, warning them to be quiet. Carefully extracting himself from Rose's embrace and bed, he stripped off his TShirt and draped it over her. He knew from his experiences creeping away in the morning that if she could still smell him, she'd sleep peacefully until it was time for her to wake.

He would have had to be blind not to notice Janine's enraged look as he stood in his boxers in her daughter's room, silently putting on his pants and shirt and then his duster. He picked up his boots and socks and followed Alberta out into the hallway, Janine carefully shutting and locking Rose's door behind them. None of them said a word. They stopped on the stairwell halfway down for Dimitri to sit and put his boots on. By the time they'd reached the ground floor, he was completely dressed and following Alberta wordlessly to her office.

He knew his career was all but over. Caught in a student's bed, there was no other possible outcome. Ironically the crime they'd assume he was guilty of, the thing everyone would immediately suspect, was the one of which he was innocent. Oh, way too many lines had been crossed here, but having sex with Rose hadn't been one of them. In fact, he was almost certain she was still a virgin. She'd said something a while ago that had implied she was. That she was saving it for someone special. Something about the way she'd said it had made him sure she'd meant him.

At Alberta's office, he followed Janine and Alberta inside. He could see the formidable Guardian Hathaway was about to explode. In fact, he thought it was a miracle they'd managed to get all the way from the Dhampir dormitories to Alberta's office in the admin wing without her erupting. Not that he blamed her. She was well within her rights to be apoplectic. With an obvious attempt at keeping herself calm, Alberta gestured for everyone to sit before grabbing three cups and quickly filling them with coffee from the pot which ran twenty-four seven in her office.

"Tell me everything. From the start. Leave nothing out."

He mentally sighed. How far back should he go? From the moment he knew he cared? Should he tell them about the stolen looks, the kisses? Should he tell them he knew their feelings were mutual? In the end, he decided to start with the first night he'd slept beside her. They'd ask if they wanted more information.

"A fortnight ago I was close to finishing my patrol when I was walking past Rose's doorway. I heard her waking from a nightmare. She's been having them several times a night since Spokane. I knocked to see how she was and she wasn't in a good way. She was exhausted and asked if I could stay with her until she fell back to sleep. I only meant to stay for half an hour, but I ended up falling asleep beside her. I left as soon as I woke."

"So you expect me to believe you just happened to be walking outside her bedroom?" Janine spat at him, every word dripping in derision.

"Of course not. I was checking on her. I'd check on her three or four times every shift. You're not the only one who's been beside themselves with worry about her you know."

Janine opened her mouth to say something back when Alberta held a hand up to her. "Let him continue Janine."

"She looked so much better the next day. The rings under her eyes were a little better. She even smiled briefly. For the first time since Spokane. I knew it wasn't right, but I was so grateful to see that haunted look leave her eyes, even just for a moment," he continued, talking almost to himself. "So that night I checked again as I was about to clock off. She'd had another nightmare, so I rocked her to sleep."

"And you stayed with her? Overnight?" Alberta clarified.

"Yes," he all but whispered.

"And since then?"

"She doesn't have nightmares when I'm there," he said as if that explained everything.

"So we're expected to believe you'd go in there and hold Rosemarie at night, risking her reputation and your career just because of a few bad dreams?" Janine snarled. "Or was it just an excuse to get into her pants as well as her bed?"

"It's _not like that"_ Dimitri said, getting angry for the first time. "We didn't… What I mean to say is I believe Rose is still a virgin."

"You expect me to believe that? A man seven years her senior is lying in my daughter's bed night after night and not once did you try and have her. How do I know you haven't forced yourself upon her?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" he bellowed. "I would never hurt her or take advantage of her like that. I haven't touched her in that way. She's so fragile since Spokane, so vulnerable. I helped her in the only way I could – by keeping the nightmares away so she could sleep!"

"You love her?" Alberta asked, surprised.

He nodded.

"You're in love with her?" she clarified.

He nodded again, his head lowered rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"Does she feel the same way?" Alberta queried.

"Yes. We don't talk about it but I know how she feels and she knows how I feel. It's been quite a few months. We haven't acted upon it."

"You risked your career so that she could sleep?" Alberta repeated incredulously.

"I'd risk anything for her, Alberta. I know we can never be together. She knows it too. But she's the woman I love, and I couldn't stand by and watch her drowning in depression and pain. Once she could sleep, she started to get better."

"Do I have your word that nothing sexual happened between the two of you?" Alberta asked.

"You have my word," he said flatly.

Alberta looked at Janine. They were having a conversation with their eyes.

"This is the way we're going to handle this. Guardian Belikov you are going to resign your position at St Vladimir's citing personal reasons. You will leave the Academy. Right now. I don't care where you go or what you do, but you will not contact Rose again. If you're willing to agree to these terms, then I won't report you. You'll be able to retain your Guardian title and work elsewhere in the future. You can list me as a referee for future allocations, and I will give a fair and honest account of your time here without mention of this business. It's best for Rose's reputation, as well as yours that knowledge of this matter remains among us three."

It was a better deal than he'd had reason to hope for. Not that he cared about his title or anything else right now. But he could have been charged, potentially even jailed, and he knew it.

"Please take care of her" he begged his only thoughts on her welfare not his own. "She's putting on a brave face, but she's so close to breaking. And please tell her I love her. Tell her I said that me leaving is for the best, but please tell her that I love her. I've never told her before" he said by way of explanation.

Alberta reached into her filing cabinet and pulled out the form he needed to fill out to resign. He filled it out, signing and dating it.

"It's best I leave right away. Before she wakes. If I leave an address can you have my things shipped to my family? There's not a lot."

"Of course. I'm sorry it had to end this way" Alberta replied. And she genuinely was. She knew Dimitri to be a good man and Guardian. But right now her job was protecting Rose and things had already gone well past where they should have.

Back in his room he put his toiletries, stakes, phone charger and his casual clothes in a duffel bag. He left everything else – his uniforms, his Western books, posters and DVDs to be shipped to Baia. The last thing he grabbed was a stack of photos – all photos of Rose – and he left without looking back. No one noticed as he walked down the long driveway to the front gates. He signed himself out, giving no explanation to his fellow Guardians and hitched the first ride he could away from the Academy and away from the woman he loved.


	2. Ch 2 - Why Wasn't I Informed?

It had been a fortnight since Janine had seen Rosemarie. She'd taken two weeks off duty to support her after Spokane, but while initially, Rosemarie had turned to her for comfort, after the first few days back at the Academy her presence hadn't seemed to make any difference. She'd spent the next week tiptoeing around her daughter with no idea of what to do or how to help - so after being assured the only cure was time, she'd returned to her guarding duties.

Seeing her now, she was happy to note Rosemarie was looking a lot better. When Janine had left, she was pale and had lost a lot of weight. She'd barely been eating, and she'd burst into tears at the drop of a hat. Looking at her as she walked into the gym now, she still wasn't back to her former self – but the beginnings were there Janine noticed with relief.

"Comrade?" Rose called out, looking around for Belikov. _"Please_ tell me we're not training outside today – it's too freaking cold!"

She stopped short when she saw her mother standing to the side of the gym. Why was Mom here? And where was Dimitri?

"Mom? What are you doing back so soon? I wasn't expecting you until next month?"

After their small progress following Spokane, Janine had committed to monthly weekend visits with her daughter to build something of a relationship between them. While she was worried it was too little too late, Rosemarie had seemed receptive, and they had to start somewhere.

"I had the chance for a few days off, so I decided to step up my visit," Janine replied with an attempt at a casual smile.

Rose, however, wasn't fooled. Looking at her mother suspiciously, she was starting to become alarmed. Her mother wasn't the sort to change her plans flippantly. Why was she here?

"Where's Dimitri?" she asked looking around. "He should be here by now – he's never late for training."

"Ah yes – Alberta asked me to tell you. Guardian Belikov has left the Academy."

"Left the Academy? For the day? When will he be back?"

"No. Not for the day. Guardian Belikov has resigned his post, Rosemarie. He left the Academy this morning."

For a moment it felt like the world stopped spinning. Rose looked at her mother in complete disbelief. There's no way Dimitri would leave the Academy, leave her. Not without warning her. Not without saying goodbye. Something was wrong. Very very wrong.

Dropping her gym bag to the floor Rose was running out the door faster than her mother had ever seen her. Running like the devil himself was behind her, Rose raced towards the administration building. It was 5.30pm – the crack of dawn Vampire time – but as she approached the building, Rose was shouting for Alberta at the top of her lungs. Hearing her panicked cries, and witnessing her breakneck sprint across campus, several Guardians left their posts to follow her, stakes drawn. With no idea what was going on, they weren't sure if there was an intruder on campus or if some other calamity had befallen Rose.

Alberta heard Rose's shouts as she'd approached administration. Hell – half the campus had heard Rose screaming, so she was outside waiting for her. Motioning for the Guardians following to stand down, she'd shown Rose into her office and waited while she caught her breath.

"Tell me it isn't true," Rose finally gasped, her voice small and weak.

Alberta didn't need to ask what Rose meant. Truth be told she'd anticipated just such a reaction. She pushed towards Rose the resignation notice Dimitri had signed. She could see her eyes dart across it – from Dimitri's name written on the top, to 'personal reasons' written under the heading 'reason' and finally his signature and today's date. Rose looked at it uncomprehendingly. Her fingers reached out to stroke the signature she knew so well. The one Dimitri had signed on her many late passes, training notes and even on the medical forms a couple of times he'd sprung her out of the infirmary early, knowing how much she hated the place.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Alberta's. "Why?"

"He didn't give a reason," Alberta said, her eyes not quite meeting Rose's.

"He wouldn't go. Not without telling me. He wouldn't leave the Academy. He wouldn't leave me." Rose was crying in earnest now. Huge tears and great wracking sobs. Her pain was all but unbearable. "Did he say anything? Did he leave any message for me?"

By now her mother had caught up and was walking breathless into Alberta's office. Janine looked at Alberta and almost imperceptibly shook her head. Looking torn Alberta considered for a moment and nodded.

"He did. He asked me to tell you that he thought it was for the best."

"Nothing else?" she looked at Alberta with confusion.

She shook her head. "That's it, Rose."

"You're wrong. This is a mistake. Dimitri would never abandon me like this. Especially not at the moment."

Rose stood up and walked to the door with determination. At first, she wasn't even aware of where her feet were taking her - until she found herself approaching the Guardian accommodation. Unlike the Novice dorms, there was no security in this building. Why bother securing a building filled with highly trained killers? So she was soon on the third floor walking toward his room.

She'd only been here once before. The night of Victor Dashkov's lust charm. The night they'd nearly made love. Yet she remembered her way perfectly. When she got to Dimitri's room, she found the door open and two Guardians inside, assembling packing boxes. Who were they and why were they packing Dimitri's things?

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

"Packing Belikov's things. Alberta's orders. Apparently, he's left the Academy and wants his stuff shipped to his family's place in Russia," the older Guardian volunteered.

"You're wrong. There's been a mistake. He's still here somewhere," Rose said, the desperation clear in her voice.

"No mistake," he said kindly. "I was on the front gate when he signed out."

"Did he say anything?"

"Nothing at all" he replied.

Looking at the room, she saw his bed still had the bedclothes on it made up neatly, no doubt by Dimitri quite some days ago given he'd spent every night for the last two weeks in her room. His Western novels still sat on his bookshelf, his CDs, and DVDs beside them. His uniforms were hanging in his closet. He'd never have left them. Just like he would never have left her.

"Leave," she told the Guardians.

"Pardon me?" the older one asked.

"Leave. Get out! Fuck off! GET OUT OF HERE" she was all but screaming now. "THIS IS NOT YOUR ROOM SO GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

The Guardians looked at one another with uncertainty. They'd not been anticipating this. Hearing the ruckus, doors were opening up and down the corridor, off-duty Guardians peering out to see what was going on. She could see Guardian Matthews getting her phone out – probably to call Alberta. Rose got into a fighting stance – ready to move the Guardians still in his room on by force if needs be. Not knowing how to handle a hysterical Novice, they backed out of the room waiting for further instructions. Immediately Rose shut and locked the door behind them. Knowing someone would be here soon enough, she pulled the chest of drawers against the door and then pulled the bed around against it. While the room was long, it was particularly narrow – so with the bed and chest of drawers against the door there was no room for it to be opened more than an inch.

Walking around the room, she surveyed it. At first, she couldn't see what might have been taken. Slowly she was able to identify things that were missing. All Dimitri's casual clothes. There was no sign of his stakes, toothbrush, aftershave, hairbrush or gym bag. He'd obviously left in a hurry, though. Yesterday's workout clothes and uniform were still in the laundry hamper along with the boxer shorts he'd worn to bed with her last night. Closing the blackout blinds, she put one of Dimitri's favorite 80s CDs in the player softly on repeat, stripped off her clothes and climbed naked into his bed, piling his workout clothes on to the pillow beside her. To anyone else, it would be gross, but it was the only thing that was going to get her through the next hours. She lay there, in his bed, surrounded by his smell trying to convince herself that Dimitri hadn't left the Academy. That he hadn't left her.

Alberta and Janine were still in her office when Alberta got the call that Rose had lost the plot in the Guardian's quarters. According to Guardian Matthews, she'd been preparing to fight the two Guardians Alberta had sent to pack Belikov's things and had barricaded herself in his room. Cursing herself, Alberta thought she should have known that would be the first place Rose would head. Grabbing her master keys Alberta and Janine hurried to Belikov's room to try and talk some sense into her.

Arriving in front of Dimitri's door, Alberta found a group of uneasy Guardians. Matthews reported in – they'd tried knocking and talking to Rose, but there'd been no response. They could hear the faint sound of music and occasional sobs, but that was it. Thanking the Guardians for their concern, Alberta asked them to return to their rooms. This was going to be hard enough on Rose without an audience. Using her master key she unlocked the door – warning Rose she was coming in. However, while the lock unfastened, the door was blocked from the inside. Try as she might Alberta couldn't move it open past the door jamb. Rose had obviously blocked it from the other side.

Alberta tried talking to her through the door, Janine too. They might as well have been talking to the brick wall for all the answer they got. After a fruitless hour, Alberta made the call to station a Guardian at the doorway to listen for any signs of movement and report in every hour. If there'd been no sign of movement in a few hours time, they'd work out how to break in.

In the meantime, Janine headed to see Lissa. She thought if anyone might be able to get through to Rosemarie, surely it would be Lissa. Approaching her in the cafeteria, Janine asked for a moment of her time. Without going into details, Janine explained that Rosemarie was struggling and asked how Lissa thought she was going. She was surprised to hear that Lissa had barely seen Rosemarie in the last few weeks.

"You'll remember she was really bad the first few weeks? She said the sleeping tablets trapped her in the same nightmare for hours. She was waking up even more traumatized, so she stopped taking them. Instead, she'd train for hours each afternoon to try and make herself tired enough to sleep. She was dead on her feet, but she said it was a little better. She still had the nightmares, but without the pills, she could wake from them, and the training made her so tired she couldn't fight sleep off."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No. The last couple of weeks she seemed a bit happier, but really I've only seen her at lunchtimes for a few minutes before Christian and I have gone to the feeders. She said a few days ago she's been getting a good five hours sleep each night and that's helped." Janine looked at Lissa trying to determine whether she had any idea of the reason behind the sudden change in sleep pattern. She seemed clueless, but she was Rosemarie's best friend, so surely Rosemarie would have confided in her?

"She's quite upset today. Guardian Belikov has resigned his position and left the Academy."

"Really? Why wasn't I informed? He's my allocated Guardian. Surely someone should have notified me?" Lissa said in annoyance.

"I understand it was very sudden. He left only hours ago immediately after giving notice" Janine said, watching the Princess carefully. Either she was a bloody good actor, or she really had no idea about Rosemarie and Belikov. Janine suspected the latter. But what was more interesting is she'd not asked about Rose's welfare at all.

"Is there anything else Rosemarie has said that might give me an idea of how to help her? She's very distressed, Princess," Janine all but pleaded.

"I wish I could help you. I really do. But since we returned from the ski trip, she's barely said a word to me. She's either training or moping around. I've tried to talk to her, really I have, but it's like she's in her own world and doesn't want to join in what the rest of us are doing. Please don't think I'm unsympathetic – as you know my boyfriend was at Spokane too. But I can't reach her and to be honest I don't think she wants me to."

"Is there anyone else she talks to?" Janine probed.

"Other than Guardian Belikov not really. Maybe Eddie?"

"Thank you, Princess. I appreciate your time" Janine said, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

As she expected, when she spoke with Eddie he had no further information, although he seemed particularly concerned when he heard Belikov had resigned.

"I'm really surprised by that," he'd said. "He and Rose have become close over the last three or four months. And he's the only one she's opened up to about how she's feeling since Spokane. I don't think she would have made it through the last month without his support, and I would never have picked him taking off and leaving her when she needs him so much. She must be devastated?"

"She's currently barricaded in his room and won't respond to anyone," Janine admitted.

"Maybe give her time?" Eddie advised. "She's working through a lot already. If Belikov really has deserted her, then she's going to be feeling very lost right now. I could honestly kill the guy. She was only just scraping through as it was. Why let her open up about how she's feeling only to fuck off on her?" he asked furiously.


	3. Ch 3 - A Tenuous Connection

When he'd stood at the gates of the Academy, Dimitri had no idea which way to walk. In the end, he went west; for the sole reason that it was past midday and he wanted to walk with the sun on his face. A simple act, but after many years spent living the bulk of his time in darkness, the light on his skin was welcome.

He hadn't expected to be picked up so quickly hitchhiking, but he'd been lucky. Once he'd made it to the highway, a passing trucker had stopped. Climbing into the cab the guy had asked where he was going.

"Anywhere but here" Dimitri had answered.

It turns out the trucker had been heading with a load into Idaho, and that suited Dimitri fine.

They'd chatted for hours. The guy was a decent sort. Not nosy or pushy. Just a guy doing a long boring job wanting a bit of company. As they drove the miles away, Dimitri wondered where to from here. He knew he didn't want to go home to Russia. It felt too far away from Roza. Besides he couldn't face his family knowing he'd be bringing shame upon their home. Alberta had been right. No matter what his reasons, what he'd done was inexcusable. While he'd not touched Rose sexually, it wasn't for lack of wanting to. Not these last few weeks – she'd been far too fragile since Spokane for him to think of her in that way. But before then he had. And he should never have been lusting after his seventeen-year-old student - even though the feelings had been reciprocated.

In the end, he decided to head to the place where it had all started for them. Portland. He'd watched Rose and Lissa for a week before he'd come for them, so their neighborhood was familiar. And all the places he knew there were places known to her. Somehow it just seemed the right place to go; a tenuous connection to his Roza.

It was 10 pm now. She would have been up for five hours, give or take. Dimitri knew she would be upset - shattered if his own feelings were anything to go by. But he hoped understanding why he'd left – knowing that once he'd been caught he had no choice – would help ease the blow. And knowing that he loved her. He was so relieved he'd sent Rose word about how much he cared. More than anything he wanted her to know that she was treasured and loved. That his leaving had nothing to do with not wanting or caring for her.

Saying farewell to his ride at a truckers' interchange in Idaho, Dimitri wandered into the diner. He was starving, having left Rose's bed hours before and not eating since. He ordered a meal then sat alone in a booth. Closing his eyes, he was remembering the feel of her sleeping form lying against him. The curve of her body and her soft breath against his chest. The feel of her hair against his lips as he'd given her his final kiss. And it was all he could do not to cry like a baby in the middle of a truck stop surrounded by ten or fifteen truckers.

Looking for a distraction, he pulled out his phone. He didn't think it fair to worry Mama and the girls when his boxes just arrived, so he sent a quick text.

 _Mama. I've left St. Vladimir's and am heading out into the human_  
 _world for a little while. Am having my things shipped home. Don't_  
 _worry – I'm ok. Just taking a little time out. Love Dimka_

He knew she'd worry regardless, but hopefully, by heading out into the human world, he'd prevent any horrible rumors reaching her. Better to be thought of as just one more Dhampir pissed off with the system heading off to try their luck in the human world than be considered little better than a pedophile if it became known he'd been lusting after a Novice in his care. Checking the message was sent, he turned off his phone. Anyone who might be calling from here on in he either didn't want or wasn't allowed, to speak to.

The serves at the truck stop were large. Dimitri ate his meal without even tasting it. His only thought, now, centered on getting to Portland. He wanted to stand beneath the window where she'd first seen him watching her.

* * *

Rose had been lying in Dimirti's bed for hours. She'd been vaguely aware of Alberta and Mom trying to talk to her earlier, but thankfully it had been silent for a long time now. Well other than her sobs. Try as she might, Rose couldn't stop the tears that kept flowing. She was tired, so very tired, but every time Dimitri's smell lulled her into a false sense of security, and she was almost asleep, a voice in her head screamed out that he was gone. That he'd left her. And then the tears would start anew. It went on for hours until, finally, her body could take no more, and she passed out into a deep sleep.

For maybe half an hour her body got the rest it so desperately needed. And then the nightmare started. Except this time it was a new one. This time it was Dimitri in his room. This room. He was packing, telling her he was leaving. That he didn't want her. Didn't love her. She was grabbing him, begging him not to leave, but he wouldn't listen. When she finally woke, Rose was screaming, pleading Dimitri not to leave her. Cries of such heartbreaking loss. She didn't know it, but she woke virtually the entire Guardian building. All three levels. She was lying on Dimitri's bed in the fetal position, rocking back and forward eyes wide with fear and defeat. Desperately convincing herself it was just a dream, even though the reality was oh too similar. After an hour or so of whimpering, Rose finally fell back to sleep, only to slip almost instantly back into her usual nightmare.

Almost comforting, now, with its familiarity this time she saw more. Noticed more. She'd never before noticed the tiny dribble of blood from Mason's lip. Nor had she noticed the fly that circled lazily around the light fixture before landing on the beheaded Strigoi Isaiah. And this time Mason stood up. Not his body - some sort of ethereal manifestation. He looked at her with such reproach and contempt. That was more disturbing than the rest of the dream put together. Everyone had told her she was not to blame, but she knew better. And now she had the proof. Mason blamed her as much as she blamed herself.

Crying out for the second time in as many hours, this time Rose was begging for Mason's forgiveness. Pleading frantically for him to know she was sorry – that she'd tried and it just hadn't been enough. That she was sorry he'd been there. That she was sorry she hadn't loved him the way he loved her.

Her screaming subsided as she pulled herself from the dream. She was on Dimitri's bed, sitting with her arms around her knees rocking back and forth crying. There was only one person who could help her, and that person wasn't here.

"Where are you, Comrade? Why did you leave me? I can't do this without you," she moaned. "I'm so sorry. What did I do wrong? Please come back. I need you more than ever."

She would never have believed it, but the guard outside her door just then, her loathed teacher Stan Alto, had tears in his eyes when he rang through his hourly report to Alberta. Not that he really needed to. Rose had woken most of the building again.

"It's not right, Bertie," he'd said – using a name he hadn't used since they were mates as Novices oh so many years ago now. "I've seen Guardians only a few months older than her after their first kills and losing their first mates. This is more than that. I'm genuinely worried about her."

* * *

In her bedroom, Lissa should have been asleep, but she was all keyed up. She'd been practicing Spirit magic again. At the ski resort, Adrian had shared with her his knowledge about their magic – specifically different things he'd heard Spirit users could do. He was adept at dream walking and seeing auras. She was best at healing and compulsion. However, there were all sorts of other skills, apparently. Right now she was practicing growing plants.

She'd taken some seeds from the science lab – something the freshman classes were going to use for science observations. Now she had them planted and was experimenting with making them grow four or five days worth of growth in seconds. It was exhilarating! She could feel a rush of warmth leave her, and moments later there'd be a fully-grown seedling in front of her. While it was a cool thing to do, sadly she didn't see how it would be particularly useful. At least not until she had a home of her own and might want a kick-ass garden!

Despite practicing every night for weeks, Lissa had next to no luck with telekinesis. She didn't dare confide in Christian to ask for his help creating mind illusions, so her focus had been on dream walking, growing plants, and mind-reading.

Dream walking had been a complete non-starter so far. She was sure she'd be able to do it if she just knew how to start. Still, Adrian had said he'd come to visit the Academy next week, so she was hoping he'd give her a bit of guidance then. The telekinesis had also been a bust, but Adrian had also warned her that it took the most energy, so she'd probably have to build up to it. Lissa thought she'd managed to wiggle a vase she'd been practicing with the other day, but she was so drained from trying by that stage, it might have been her imagination. Mind-reading was another she had no idea how to go about. Again, hopefully, Adrian would have some pointers next week.

As she was practicing, Lissa started to think about her chat with Janine Hathaway earlier today. She'd been surprised to see Rose's mother back at the Academy so soon after her last visit. She and Rose hadn't really talked for a few weeks, but she was sure Rose had said Janine was going to visit once a month, and she'd only just left? Still, it might be a good thing. Rose needed someone to sort her out right now, but between her Spirit practice, Christian, her schoolwork and her social life, Lissa just didn't have the time, energy or inclination to be babying Rose. Because really, she should be starting to get over things by now. Christian was moving on with things. So was Eddie. Of course, it wasn't easy, but you didn't see them carrying on.

Honestly, she was a little over the way Rose kept moping around, continually trying to draw attention to herself and what had happened. It was an awful tragedy, but from what Christian had said, Mason would never have gone there had Rose not told him the location. So as far as Lissa was concerned, Rose was responsible. If she felt guilty about what had happened to Mason, it's because she had reason to be.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, Lissa decided to try telekinesis again. She thought she'd been getting somewhere the other night, and she still felt energetic enough to give it a go.

* * *

Back in Dimitri's room, Rose pulled herself out of her best friend's head. She hadn't checked in for weeks, but she was so desperate for some peace after her nightmares that when she'd realized through the bond that Lissa was still awake, and not in the middle of getting it on with Christian, she'd slipped into her mind to try and escape her own pain.

What she hadn't expected was to see her using so much Spirit. Or to hear Lissa's internal monologue. She should have realized her mother would talk with Lissa. She and Rose had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. Rose was training to be Lissa's Guardian - she'd be pledged to look after her and defend her once she graduated. If she graduated.

Hearing Lissa's thoughts were devastating. Everyone's lip-service of 'not your fault' easily proven false by access to one person's genuine thoughts. Her best friend, the person who knew her heart and mind better than anyone except Dimitri, blamed her. Lissa didn't want to help her through this because she thought she'd brought it on herself. Brought it on Mason and the others. And if Lissa felt that way, everyone else must too.


	4. Ch 4 - Keep Me Posted

It had been a week since he'd left the Academy and Dimitri had settled into his new life. If you could call it a life. By his second day in Portland, he'd scored a job as a bouncer at an all-night illegal poker venue. Used, as he was, to being awake at night it was a good fit. With his height and physique, people didn't bother him - and the few who did quickly learned the hard way never to do so again. He was paid well in cash at the end of each shift. Off the books and off the radar. He'd rented a small furnished room in a share house in the same block where Lissa and Rose used to live. In fact, he'd moved his bed so he could look out his window and see the window where he and Rose had first locked eyes.

Every day he'd walk past the school where she'd studied, stop at her favorite book and coffee shops and he'd even had her favorite Chinese takeaway from the local restaurant she used to order from. And when he wasn't working, sleeping, or at the gym, he'd lie on his bed and think about Rose. He thought about her a lot.

He recalled the way her hair smelled like jasmine flowers. The saucy smile she'd give him when he was helping her with her leg stretches. The way her body had curled into his on the thirteen wonderful nights they'd slept beside one another. How he could set his watch by the precisely fifteen minutes she'd be late to every morning training session. Dimitri drove himself crazy wondering how she was going. Crazy enough that he charged and turned on his phone. Hoping against hope there'd be word from or about her. His heart soared as his phone pinged – picking up message after message. But scrolling through they were all from his family. Trying to tell himself it was for the best, he quickly replied.

 _Hi Mama – thanks for the messages. I've got a job and a_  
 _place to stay. Joined a gym. Am doing ok. Miss you all a lot._  
 _Will text you next week. Give everyone my love, Dimka._

Switching off his phone, Dimitri went back to lying on his bed, trying to imagine he was back at the Academy and they were together again. That he was lying beside his beautiful Roza.

* * *

In Dimitri's room, Rose had finally fallen into a deep dreamless sleep. It was dark outside again. She'd cried her way through the first day, screamed her way through a good part of the night, and was now all but comatose through the early part of the second day.

The CD was still playing. On probably its thirtieth iteration. But other than that inside all was silent. Ringing in his fourth hourly 'all quiet' report, the Guardian at the door was beginning to worry that something might have happened. Surely Alberta should have retrieved the Novice by now? He understood there were brick walls on all sides, but there was a window, a ceiling and a door all of which offered better opportunities? In fact, he'd mentally decided if another hour went by without any sign of movement he'd be raising the idea with Alberta, when he heard a toilet flush. Certain the rooms on either side were empty; he knew it had to be the one in Belikov's bathroom. Listening for a moment longer, he heard the CD in the player stop, moments later replaced by a different one. Country music this time. With more relief than he cared to mention he rang through to Alberta – to let her know there'd been definite movement inside the room.

Alberta was in her office and sagged with relief when she got this report twenty minutes after the last. New CD and a toilet flush. At least they knew Rose was still alive. She'd been meeting with Deirdre, the Academy's counselor, Janine, and Stan when the call came through. As one they relaxed a little. After so many hours with no movement, they'd all been concerned.

"I still say get her out immediately and get Belikov here no matter what it takes," Stan said.

"That's not going to happen," Janine said, not for the first time.

Stan was getting more and more agitated. "No matter how much of a turd the guy is for deserting her, I bet he'd come if he knew how bad things are. He's always had a real soft spot for her."

"I say leave her to work through it," Deidre said. "Eventually she'll get hungry enough to come out." She had a point. Rose's appetite was prodigious.

"Janine?" Alberta asked, deferring to her. She was Rose's mother after all.

"Give her another twenty-four hours, and then we'll go in," she said after a minute. "She's stubborn, but ultimately she's a realist and a fighter. She'll come out before then."

* * *

Twenty-four hours passed much like the first. Not long after the new CD started so did the sobbing. In fact, if anything this time it sounded worse. The second night Rose had woken hysterical four times, and at the start of Rose's third day barricaded in Dimitri's room again all was silent.

Janine and Alberta had a heated conversation. Janine was in favor of giving her a little more time, but Alberta said enough was well and truly enough. After careful consideration, she decided to try the most direct route. After repeated knocking and then bashing on the door Alberta recruited two of the youngest and fittest Guardians at her disposal and equipped each with a fire ax. The door was solid timber and reinforced in case of Strigoi attack, but after close to half an hour they'd managed to knock a fist-sized hole through part of it.

Peering in, Alberta saw Rose lying on top of the bed, feet towards the door, arms wrapped around what looked like some of Belikov's clothing. Her eyes were open staring blankly ahead, and she appeared to breathing, but she wasn't responding to either Alberta's frantic cries or the deafening bangs as the fire axes beat against the door. After that, Alberta commissioned another Guardian with a circular saw to cut the top of the door open. It took another half an hour, but finally, two Guardians were able to climb into the room, lift Rose from the bed, move the furniture aside and open the door to get her out.

Stan was one of the Guardians standing by, and after Rose was wrapped in bedclothes, he insisted on being the one to transport Rose to the infirmary. He'd known her since she was four years old, and despite their love-hate relationship, he was tearing up as he raced her limp body wrapped in a bedspread to the infirmary closely followed by Alberta, Janine and four or five other Guardians running at full speed.

At the infirmary Dr. Olendzki was waiting, immediately taking Rose through to a private room with a nurse. After conducting a quick physical examination, she turned her attention to trying to get Rose to speak or respond to other stimuli. At first Rose didn't seem aware of where she was – even that she'd been moved. But slowly she started to respond, finally giving the doctor a weak smile.

"Hi, Dr. Olendzki," she whispered.

"Hello, Rose – do you know where you are?"

"I'm in the infirmary."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because of the nightmares. They won't stop. Every time I close my eyes, there's nightmares." She was shaking even thinking about it.

"Even with the sleeping tablets?"

"The sleeping tablets kept me asleep but trapped me in the nightmares so I couldn't wake up. I stopped using them."

"Rose I wish you'd told me. There are other things we can try. I'd like to try and give you a sedative now. Not to make you sleep but just to relax you. Is that ok?"

Rose didn't look convinced but was too weak to argue. After the sting had passed, she felt a warmth spreading through her body. It was like cuddling in a soft, warm blanket. Her eyelids drooped, and while she didn't sleep she did doze, and the nightmares were blessedly absent. Once she was calm, the doctor set up a drip to rehydrate her.

After doing all she could to make Rose comfortable, Dr. Olendzki headed back out to the waiting room where Janine and Alberta were waiting for news.

"She's exhausted and bordering on deliria. I've given her a sedative to relax her and a drip to rehydrate her. I also need to get food into her. I'd like to keep her here for at least forty-eight hours. I'm worried that she's gone downhill so fast. I saw her earlier in the week and thought she'd turned the corner?"

Janine looked with concern to Alberta. "I think it has to do with her mentor Guardian Belikov leaving. He resigned his post and left the Academy three days ago," Janine admitted.

Dr. Olendzki looked troubled. "That's concerning. I know he's been a great support to Rose over the last few weeks. He came with her to every one of her check-ups. Is there anyone else she's close to? Anyone else who could maybe talk with her?"

"Maybe Novice Castile? He was there at Spokane. Or Christian Ozera?" Janine knew she was grasping at straws.

"Get them both. I won't lie to you – I have serious concerns for Rose's mental health right now. This is not a typical reaction, even to the extreme events that happened at Spokane. The next twenty-four hours will give us a better idea of how things stand, but you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that this might be something Rose can't come back from."

* * *

It was now four days since Belikov left, and Eddie was shocked when he saw Rose at the infirmary. They'd known one another almost their entire lives, and he'd never seen her look so weak and defeated. She was lying half asleep propped up against pillows on a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, but there were tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"Hey Rose," he said taking her hand in his. He looked at it in surprise. It was so tiny compared to his. Somehow everything about Rose had always seemed larger than life. She'd had such vitality and an air of invincibility about her. The way she could take down men twice her size with such ease. The way no matter where she was or what she was doing every eye seemed to be on her. Seeing her with fresh eyes, he realized just how small she was. Honestly, the first word that sprang to mind, now, was crushed.

"Hi Eddie," she said with an attempt at a smile. It looked so wrong on her face, especially given her eyes were swollen from hours of crying.

"What's going on Rose?"

"Same old same old," she said with an attempt at humor.

"Bullshit. Tell me what's going on with you" Eddie replied, probably more forcefully than he should have – immediately regretting it when it sparked a fresh wave of tears.

"It's my fault" she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'd do anything to take it back. Every night I see it over and over again, and we should never have been there. Mason should never have been there. It's all my fault. In my dreams - the way Mason looks at me. He hates me, and I hate myself."

"Rose it was never your fault. No one blames you."

"But they do," she said, her eyes meeting his for the first time. "Lissa does. And Dimitri must, too. He wouldn't have left unless he did."

"Lissa doesn't blame you," he said, with more conviction than he felt. Throughout all of this, Lissa's support for Rose had been conspicuously absent. At first, he'd thought only he'd noticed it – but after speaking with Christian and Rose's mom, they'd both noticed it too.

"She does Eddie. I know she does," Rose said, tapping her temple meaningfully. "And she's right to. I caused all this. And I am so sorry but sorry isn't going to make it better" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry you've suffered, too. I really am. I'm so sorry Eddie. Please forgive me? Please? I'm so sorry I didn't mean it. Please believe me I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" By now she was almost frenzied, clutching his hand as the tears poured freely down her cheeks.

"You need to go now," a nurse said, coming in quickly closely followed by Dr. Olendzki. "The doctor needs to give Rose something to calm her," she said, ushering Eddie from the room.

He stood, seeing Rose whimpering as they came towards her with a syringe, and knew it was time to get to the bottom of what the hell was going on here.

* * *

At lunch the next day Eddie and Christian sat talking quietly. Lissa was chatting with one of her Royal Moroi friends, so they'd used the opportunity to sit and talk.

"What happened with Belikov?" Christian asked, eyeing Eddie shrewdly. "I mean I got the sense he and Rose were close. Like real close."

Eddie looked up, catching Christian's eye with surprise. "Yeah. I know what you mean. I was starting to get that feeling, too. Would Lissa know?"

Christian shook his head impatiently. "No. She's barely asked about Rose. I'm worried about her, too. She hasn't been herself since we came back from the ski trip."

Eddie looked across to where Lissa was sitting laughing and joking with Camille. "I don't know, dude. She looks happy enough to me…"

"Oh, she's happy. But she's not herself. It's like after she and Rose first got back to the Academy" Christian said, a thoughtful expression suddenly crossing his face.

"I'm going to get Belikov's number. I'm going to call him and see what the asshole says" Eddie said with feeling. "She was getting better before he took off."

Christian nodded, looking at Lissa. "Keep me posted on that."


	5. Ch 5 - One Good Deed

It took Eddie a few days to get Dimitri's number. The first Guardians he'd asked wouldn't hand it over. All the others he asked had never had it. Turns out the guy was as anti-social as he'd appeared. Seriously the dude couldn't have done a better job of just disappearing off the planet if he'd tried. No one had heard a word from him since he left. It's honestly like he'd walked out the front gates of the academy and ceased to exist!

Finally Eddie took the bull by the horns and approached the administration building. He was determined to do whatever it took to get Belikov's number. It turned out to be so much easier than he'd thought. Eighteen, tall, toned and handsome it had taken him only a few minutes of flirting to get a copy of Belikov's contact details from the hot new young Moroi receptionist. He'd scored _her_ number, too. It just went to prove – one good deed begets another!

He'd tried dialling the cell number almost as soon as he was back out into the commons. It went straight to voicemail, so he hung up. He needed to think about what to say before he shouted obscenities and threats down the phone. And he needed to see Rose again to satisfy himself he was doing the right thing. She was already hurting so much he needed to be certain he wouldn't be adding to her pain.

That afternoon at the infirmary things were no better. Rose's initial two-day stay had soon turned into four. And realistically she wasn't being released any time soon. The longer she stayed the worse she seemed to get. Every time they tried to get her to sleep she'd scream the place down within half an hour. And most of the time when she was awake she'd weep uncontrollably. More than anything she wanted to see Belikov. She cried and cried for him, begging him to come back. Asking why he'd left her. Promising to do anything if he'd just forgive her.

It was heartbreaking to watch. The invincible Rose Hathaway completely broken. The best they seemed to be able to do is sedate her – keeping her half way between waking and sleeping. She didn't have the nightmares, and she cried less. But she was barely there. They'd given up trying to get her to eat. She'd obediently take mouthfuls, but her stomach seemed to refuse it. Within moments she'd bring it back up again – vomiting until she was bringing up green bile.

Sure now he'd seen her, Eddie strode out of the infirmary. Action needed to be taken. He sat on a bench half way to the commons and pulled out his phone. He drafted the text about ten times, trying to keep blame and recrimination out of it. In the end he went with

 _Guardian Belikov – I'm sure you had your reasons for leaving,  
but you need to know Rose is falling apart. She's in the infirmary  
being permanently sedated. She hasn't eaten at all or slept properly  
since you left. She cries constantly and all she wants is to see you.  
Please call or come back ASAP. We're all very worried for her -  
she is getting worse with each passing day. Eddie Castile._

Feeling like he'd finally done something to help Rose, Eddie put his phone back in his pocket. He'd give Dimitri twelve hours and then he'd try calling again.

* * *

On the eighth day after Dimitri left, Lissa finally visited Rose. She didn't want to, but Christian and Adrian hadn't left her with a lot of choice. Adrian had come for his promised visit to the Academy, and as soon as he'd heard about Rose he'd insisted on seeing her. His shock at her appearance was apparent. She was barely recognisable. The dark rings under her eyes were so dark they now looked like bruises. While she'd always been slim she'd lost weight and was starting to look gaunt. Her hair, once her crowning glory, hung lank against her face - but it was her eyes that showed the most change. Once quick to notice everything, now it was almost like she was looking right through him.

"Jesus Christ" he muttered, looking at her. "What the hell happened?" Taking a look at her aura he noticed it was no longer tinged with darkness, it was pitch black. It was as though darkness was bit-by-bit eating away at her very essence.

"Hey Little Dhampir" he said taking her hand. "How you feeling?"

Lying back against pillows on the raised hospital bed Rose was so tired she could barely summon the energy to look at him. "I've been better" she mumbled, trying unsuccessfully to smile.

Lissa was looking at Rose in horror. She'd understood from Christian that Rose wasn't well, but seeing it was an entirely different matter! Ever since Spokane she'd thought Rose was carrying on milking everyone for sympathy and trying to be the centre of attention, but it was obvious now she was ill. Really ill. And Lissa had been an absolute bitch to her.

"Rose!" Lissa said taking her hand. "I didn't understand how sick you've been. I've been a horrible friend. I've only been thinking of myself and not seeing what's been going on with you. I'm so sorry Rose. I love you so much. Please forgive me?"

Rose's eyes moved across to Lissa's. "It's OK, Lissa. We're OK". But something in her eyes told a different story. It was lip service and they both knew it.

"Let me try and heal you" Lissa said desperately, hoping she'd have enough energy. She'd been trying telekinesis again last night so was tired. Putting both hands on Rose's she concentrated her magic, sending the warmth through into Rose. For a couple of seconds it looked like it was working. Until Rose started letting out blood-curdling screams, pulling herself away from Lissa as though she'd been scalded. Thrashing her head from side to side, her body twitching, it were as if she was having some sort of seizure.

Lissa stepped back immediately, standing aside as Dr Olendzki and Janine came running in. "I'm going to have to sedate her deeper this time" Dr Olendzki said. Janine helped hold down the still thrashing Rose while Dr Olendzki drew up and administered another sedative. Within seconds Rose was out cold. Janine was crying. It had been so many days now and Rose just kept getting worse.

Adrian was looking at Lissa with a peculiar expression. "Lissa? Have you been practicing your magic much recently?" he asked, aiming for a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Yeah I have" Lissa replied, distracted by the scene playing out in front of her. "I've been trying to put in two or three hours every night since we got back from the ski lodge. I've been trying really hard to master telekinesis".

Adrian nodded. Turning to Janine and Dr Olendzki he asked "You haven't found any physical reason for Rose's condition, have you?"

"No" Dr Olendzki confirmed. "It's pretty clear it's psychological"

Adrian took Lissa's hands in his own and lead her to sit down before saying sadly "I think I know what's going on. If I'm right it's Spirit darkness".

He went on to explain to Janine and Dr Olendzki about Spirit, Rose being shadow-kissed and how it meant she took the darkness from Lissa whenever she accessed her magic. He elaborated, explaining how he could see auras and what was in Rose's. The more he spoke the more concerned Janine and Dr Olendzki looked, and the more horrified Lissa's expression became.

"Do you mean all the practice I've been doing did _this_ to Rose?" she gasped. "I knew about the darkness but it always effects _both_ of us, and it starts with shaking and that didn't happen this time. Rose always tells me when it's getting too much for her. And she didn't say anything... Do you really think that's it?" she wailed in remorse.

Christian came to sit by her on the other side. "I think he's right, Lissa. You haven't been yourself lately either. The magic has been affecting you, too – you just haven't realised it"

"I can't believe I did this to her" Lissa cried, tears flowing freely now. "She always does so much for me, and this is how I've repaid her. Will she be ok?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't have a bond mate. I know from my own experiences with darkness that my mood makes a big difference. I can handle the darkness when I'm happy, but if things aren't going well it makes it so much harder. It's like the darkness feeds off unhappiness, guilt and fear". He didn't say it, but they all understood what he was saying. Rose had been highly distressed _before_ the addition of Spirit darkness.

"There must be something we can do?" Janine said, looking at Adrian with imploring eyes.

"As much as I hate to say it, she seems particularly distraught about Guardian Belikov leaving. Maybe find him and bring him back?"

Janine nodded, her phone out of her pocket in a moment, walking to stand outside the infirmary in the privacy of a courtyard. Looking up at a statue of St Vladamir and his shadow-kissed Anna, Janine made a call. "I think I've made a horrible mistake Alberta. I thought I was saving Rosemarie from someone who wanted to take advantage of her, but instead I've made this situation so much worse. Belikov is the only one who's supported her, and now because of me he's gone. I need your help. I have to find him and bring him back – no matter _what_ it takes"

* * *

In Portland Dimitri had been perturbed all shift. Something wasn't right. As a Guardian he'd always learned to rely on his instincts – that sixth sense which told him when he needed to be extra cautious and that kept him safe. It was quiet enough at the club. Mostly regulars, and no one that would normally cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. Yet still he fingered his stakes – checking they were easily accessible. Not that he'd use stakes in a human fight, but just because he wasn't hunting Strigoi didn't mean he wouldn't come across any - and it paid to always be prepared. Besides he'd been wearing stakes everyday for close to seven years, now. He really did feel almost naked without them so he still wore them every day. Even now when he wasn't an active Guardian anymore. When he might never be again.

His shift ended at 4am and as per his routine he'd intended to head to the twenty-four hour gym for two or three hours before heading to his bed, but his sense of unease was increasing. He had a bad feeling telling him to get back to his place as soon as possible. Trading a workout for a sprint, he ran the distance home as fast as he could – relishing the burn in his muscles and the cool air as he sucked it in to his lungs. He'd not been running since he left the academy and he missed it. He'd have to add it back into his training schedule. At the unit he slipped in quietly. His housemates would all be asleep and there was no point in waking them. Sitting in his room he did a quick inspection. Everything looked normal. Checking outside the window all was fine there, too. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something.

Worried something could have happened in Baia he switched on his phone, a couple of missed call notifications and a text message pinging through straight away. He read the text once. Twice. Started swearing in Russian and immediately started taking down the photos of Roza he'd stuck on his wall. In five minutes his room was stripped bare, his duffel bag packed, a note for his flatmates and a couple of weeks rent left on the kitchen table along with his key. It wasn't yet 5am and he was on the street hailing a cab to take him to the airport.

Lucky enough to get a cab fairly quickly, no mean feat in the early hours of the morning when you're 6 foot 7 of solid muscle, he climbed in to the back seat - immediately handing the driver enough for the trip. Taking a deep breath he read the text one more time before pressing dial.


	6. Ch 6 - Promises

Rose had once described Dimitri as 'death in a duster' because of the way he had so much concentration when he set his mind to killing Strigoi. And as he strode into the infirmary, Eddie could see the same sort of driven focus. The sheer determination coming from the guy was palpable. But as well as single-minded and angry, he looked exhausted – understandable given he'd been in transit for almost nine hours after coming off a night shift. It was 1.30 pm - the middle of the Moroi night. The infirmary was all but deserted, and if the Moroi nurse on duty realized Dimitri was no longer a Guardian at the Academy, she gave no indication of it – letting him walk straight through as if he owned the place.

Walking directly into Rose's room, Dimitri had his duster slung over the back of a chair, his stakes and phone on the seat, shoes off, duffel bag on the floor and her drugged body in his arms within seconds. He lifted her as though she weighed nothing, moving her slightly to one side as he slid onto the hospital bed beside her. Holding her to him, Eddie could hear as he whispered loving things to her in Russian, kissing her gently all over her face and hair.

Eddie looked away embarrassed. These weren't the actions of a mentor towards a favorite student. These were the actions of a man in love. Switching to English, Dimitri was telling Rose he was there. That he loved her and that no one was going to hurt her now he was there. That he would never leave her again. Positioning her so her head was resting on his shoulder, her body curled against his, Dimitri carefully made sure her back and sides were supported by pillows before he leaned back against the raised bed head.

"Thank you for waiting with her" he finally said, acknowledging Eddie's presence for the first time. "And for contacting me. Has there been any change?"

"Not since the seizure thing today when Adrian, Christian, and Lissa were visiting. She's still knocked out completely. I think she'll be better now you're here. She's been desperate to see you." Eddie tried, with only limited success, to keep recrimination out of his voice.

"I should never have let them make me leave," Dimitri mumbled, mostly to himself. Eddie wasn't sure what he meant by it but figured the guy looked so tired and worried about Rose that now wasn't the time to pursue it.

"I'm going to head to bed now. They do observations every hour or so. They did last round just before you arrived so you'll have around an hour before anyone knows you're here."

Dimitri nodded, cradling Rose against him. "Thanks, Castile. I mean it. I'll never be able to repay you for letting me know. I'm not sure how they're going to react to me being here, so I won't mention that you messaged me or knew I was coming."

Eddie wished him the best of luck. No matter what happened now, he felt he'd done the right thing by getting Dimitri back here for Rose.

Closing his eyes, Dimitri all but drank in the feeling of Rose, his Roza, back in his arms where she belonged. It had been a long day, but everything was worth it now he was with her. After getting Eddie's text message, he'd packed up in Portland, arriving at the airport four hours ahead of the only direct flight to Missoula. He'd touched down just before midday, grateful to have been met by Emil. Probably the closest thing Dimitri had to a friend here at St. Vladimir's, Emil had agreed immediately when Dimitri had called and asked if he'd meet the plane and give him a lift from the airport back to the Academy – a two-hour drive.

"I suppose this has to do with the Hathaway girl" had been his only comment. That's the thing Dimitri liked best about Emil. He didn't waste time on unnecessary chat, and he didn't pry.

Closing his eyes, Dimitri fell into the most peaceful sleep he'd had since the night before he left the academy – holding his woman in his arms. The Moroi nurse spotted him on her ward rounds, but he and Rose looked so serene together, she didn't have the heart to wake him. A few hours later Rose started to stir. Waking immediately, he kissed her hair and started stroking her back.

"Comrade?" She looked up at him with tired, confused eyes. "Are you really here?"

"Hello, Roza. Yes, I'm here. I hear you've been in the wars?" he said lovingly, trying to be as soothing as he could. Eddie had warned him she was pretty unstable so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Sure enough, she started to beg for forgiveness, asking him why he'd left and pleading for him not to leave her again. Heartache was written all over her face, and he mentally cursed himself for being the asshole who'd put it there. He should never have left her. He tried to calm her, but nothing was working. She was getting herself more and more wound up, tears starting to well up in her eyes. So he did the only thing he could think of – he kissed her.

Very softly at first, but then with more passion and intensity. At first, Rose seemed surprised, but soon her arms were wrapped around his neck as she responded. Pulling away gently, Dimitri looked into her eyes.

"I love you, Roza. I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back here, and that you've suffered. But I'm here now, and I love you milaya. I've loved you for so long, but now I'm free to say it. I love you, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Comrade," Rose said looking at Dimitri in wonder as if she couldn't believe that he was here and that they were kissing one another and declaring how they felt. "I love you more than I can even say."

He gave her a tender smile. "I could hear you say that again and again."

He kissed Rose once more, loving the feeling of her soft lips against his. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes with joy and adoration before pulling her closer to him, resting his cheek on the top of her head as she lay back against his chest with her eyes closed but smiling softly. "Sleep now milaya. You need to rest, and I'll be here when you wake up," he soothed, soon enough slipping back into slumber himself.

The two of them would probably have slept for hours had Dimitri not woken when he heard the sound of Alberta's voice just outside Rose's door a little later.

"I've been ringing for hours, and it goes straight to voicemail every time, Janine. His family don't know where he is, nor does anyone else. I don't know what else to try?" The lack of a voice responding suggested she was on her phone. To Janine Hathaway by the sounds of it. Alberta sounded frustrated and worried.

He kept his eyes closed, waiting to see if she'd reveal anything more. She must have peered into Rose's room, then, because she suddenly exclaimed "He's here Janine! At the infirmary. He's lying on her bed sleeping next to her right now – come straight down!"

He wondered how Janine and Alberta were going to play this. He'd already decided on the plane that this time he wasn't leaving Rose no matter what. He'd had a week living without her, and he was frankly unwilling to do it again. Whatever they had between them it was strong and worth fighting for. Provided Rose felt the same way, he would give it everything he had. Opening his eyes, he looked around to find Alberta standing beside the bed.

"Hello, Dimitri - I can't tell you how pleased I am to see you. I've been trying to contact you."

"Thanks, Alberta. I got word Rose wasn't doing so well, so I came straight away."

Janine came rushing through the door, looking to where Dimitri sat propped up in bed with Rose resting against him. Appearing both relieved and worried, she stepped into the room.

"Belikov. It's wonderful to see you here. Could we talk?" Janine said gesturing for Dimitri to step outside.

"Later please Janine? I'd like to focus on getting Rose comfortable if we could? I know she hates being in the infirmary, so I'd like to get her cleaned up a bit, check in with Dr. Olendzki to see if she can be moved somewhere more relaxing, and I could try and help her get some natural sleep? I know if she's properly rested she'll feel a lot better. If it works, we could talk while she's napping?"

Janine looked at Alberta. "If Dr. Olendzki approves, we could try moving her over to my suite in the guest quarters? I'm the only one in a two-bedroom unit, and there's a foldout couch too. Belikov you could stay with us there?"

"That alright with you Dimitri? It would give you a place to stay temporarily while we work everything out?" Alberta checked.

"That's fine, thank you, Janine, very considerate of you. While we wait for the doctor to do her rounds, would you mind picking up some comfortable clothing for Rose from her room? Something suitable for her to sleep and lounge around in? Also her shampoo, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, cherry lip gloss, her pillow and the St. Basil's Wrestling TShirt she keeps underneath? Bring that too if you can find it."

Janine's lips pursed. It didn't take a genius to work out that shirt was Dimitri's – the one he'd stripped off and laid across Rose on the night she and Alberta had caught them in bed together.

Catching her look he explained "I'd leave it with her when I'd go back to my room. I was cutting the length of time I'd stay with her shorter and shorter each night to condition her to sleep alone again. Once she fell asleep deeply if I left her with something which smelled like me, she'd sleep peacefully through to the morning without nightmares."

"How does that work?" Alberta asked curiously.

"It's about feeling safe" Janine explained. "You use it with babies, too. If you give a baby a shirt which smells like their mother, it soothes them even if their mother isn't there."

"Yeah – it's the same principle. Rose knows I am very… protective… of her" Dimitri said, fumbling to find the right word. "I think she sleeps well when I am around because she trusts me to take care of her when she's vulnerable. So if her subconscious thinks I'm still with her, she stays relaxed enough not to have the nightmares. In any case, it seemed to be working."

Janine looked at Dimitri with surprise. Her assumption that he was some older guy trying to cop a feel, or worse, of her little girl while she was hurting was again being challenged. Of course in his own heart, he knew the delight he'd had in holding Rose close to him and imagining things could have been different for them. But in the sense that Janine was concerned about, his embrace had been chaste – he'd held Rose in the same way he would have held one of his sisters.

Janine left to get the things Rose would hopefully need. While he'd not seen much of Rose's mental state, Dimitri was hopeful that his presence, a shower, some natural sleep and then a meal would soothe her enough so they could talk and explore what else was going on with her. She was still curled up against him, but he could feel her starting to wake again.

"Hey" he smiled at her when her eyes opened, and her hand reached to caress his chest. "Feeling any better?"

"You really are here" she sighed, looking almost content, her small hand gripping the front of his shirt weakly as though to prevent him from disappearing out from beneath her.

"Yes, Roza I am. I've just spoken with your mother, and we're going to try and spring you out of here. How do you feel about moving across to a room in her suite in guest housing?"

Rose immediately looked panicked. "No! I want to stay here. With you!"

"Shhhhh Roza" he soothed, stroking her hair. "I'll be coming, too. I'll stay next to you while you sleep."

"Does Mom know? About you keeping the nightmares away?"

"She does" he replied, his jaw tightening almost imperceptibly. "So we're going to try and get you somewhere more comfortable and let you get some proper sleep. You need to eat, too, so I thought I'd cook something for you."

"You'd cook for me? Really?" she sounded almost excited – a little like her old self.

"Yes, I'll cook for you," Dimitri confirmed with a large smile.

They looked at one another happily until she shuddered, pain flitting across her face.

"Dimitri? Why did you leave? Without even telling me?" she murmured, her eyes not meeting his.

"Let's talk about it once we're at your Mom's guest suite," he said with a concerned look.

She looked at the bed. "Was it something I did? Is it because you blame me for what happened to Mason?" she whispered.

"No milaya. It was nothing you did, and I could never blame you. It's all going to be ok, I promise." Dimitri pulled her firmly against him, resting his cheek on the top of her head. He hoped he was right – that they'd be able to work this out. Because he didn't like to make a promise to his Roza that he couldn't keep.


	7. Ch 7 - The Wheels Turning

It didn't take much to convince Dr. Olendzki to release Rose into the care of Dimitri and her mother. The fact that she was sitting up in bed not crying was a huge turnaround after the last few days. She still looked very unwell, but Dr. Olendzki agreed that if Rose could get some more natural sleep, it would go a long way to helping her. Accordingly, they all agreed to try it for twenty-four hours, committing to visit the clinic tomorrow for a follow-up check.

"If anything happens, just call the clinic" Dr. Olendzki had said kindly to Janine. "If she needs to be sedated again I can come to your suite."

Equipped with all Rose's shower supplies, Janine headed into the bathroom attached to Rose's infirmary room. Rose tried to follow, but her legs were weak.

"Come on – time to get you showered and changed," Dimitri said, picking Rose up and carrying her through into the bathroom depositing her on the built-in seat in the shower.

"Belikov?! I don't think you're needed to help her shower!" Janine barked at him.

 _"Of course not,_ Janine. I thought perhaps you and the nurse could help her with that? She's very unsteady on her feet, though, so call me once she's dressed and I'll carry her back out."

"Oh. Ok, thank you," a mollified Janine mumbled.

Seeing things were under control, for the time being at least, Alberta had taken her leave, and Dimitri put his shoes on while quizzing Dr. Olendzki about aspects of Rose's care. He asked what was best for her to eat, what she should be drinking and anything he needed to look out for. Their conversation ended when Janine came to get Dimitri to move Rose back to her bed. She was still weak, and very quiet, but when he put her back on her bed, she gave him a soft smile and said: "Thank you, Comrade."

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked, thinking she looked so much better now she was in clean clothing.

"Yeah good. I didn't know how much I wanted a shower till I had one. Mom can you help me with my hair?" she asked, passing Janine her hairbrush.

Janine stood to one side of the bed, slowly brushing out her daughter's dark brown locks. "How would you like it?"

"Can you put it up or braid it?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't have a hair band" Janine muttered.

"Allow me," Dimitri said, digging around in an inner pocket of his duster before pulling out a hair tie. Taking the brush from Janine he deftly parted Rose's hair in the center, dividing the hair on one side into thirds and French braiding it. Securing the end with the hair band, he quickly braided the other side to match – loosening the hair band to secure the two plaits together near the bottom. The result was very feminine and pretty.

Looking up to see Janine's surprised expression he laughed, his face softening as he did so. "I have three sisters. The youngest is Rose's age, and I always had to brush and style her hair when she was little as I was the only one strong enough to pin her down!"

Rose was patting her hair. "Thanks, Dimitri."

"Are you ready to go?" he said, looking at her carefully. "It's not far to the guest quarters. We could get a wheelchair, or I could carry you across?"

"No wheelchair!" she said quickly. "Would you mind carrying me?" she asked shyly.

Shaking his head and smiling at her he put on his duster, loaded his stakes and shouldered his duffel bag.

"Come on Novice Hathaway, let's get you out of here." Dimitri picked her up as though she weighed nothing at all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head against him while he had one arm behind her shoulders, the other under the backs of her knees. Janine followed carrying the small bag she'd packed for Rose.

They made it across the courtyard when Dimitri realized the most direct path, through the Commons, would mean virtually every student in the school would see Rose. So instead he skirted around the back of the gym taking a longer but more private path.

"Thank you, Comrade" Rose whispered into his neck, her soft breath tickling the sensitive spot just below his ear. She didn't want to be seen in her current state.

They'd managed to get almost all the way to Janine's suite in the guest quarters before they'd finally encountered someone – Adrian walking down the hallway towards them. His eyes instantly took in Dimitri cradling Rose gently bridal style; her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck and arms wrapped around his neck.

"Guardian Belikov. Nice to see you decided to reappear," he said caustically.

"Lord Ivashkov," Dimitri acknowledged equally as frosty, secretly pleased when Rose didn't even look up from where her head was cuddled against him. "Excuse me; Rose has been discharged into her mother's care. She's still feeling weak, so I'm helping her to her suite," he said, continuing down the hallway. He'd wanted to tell him that Rose was being discharged to spend at least the next twenty-four hours in bed beside him, but he was smart enough to know that Janine would want to keep any hint of that aspect of Rose's recovery strictly under wraps.

"Thank you for your discretion" Janine mumbled once they were inside the suite. Dimitri wasn't sure whether she was referring to Adrian or avoiding the commons – but decided it didn't really matter in any case.

Dimitri set Rose down on the sofa in the small living area. She looked worn out, but he wanted to try and get some food into her before they slept.

"Is it alright if I put my things in her room? It might be a little less obvious I am staying here if I put them in the cupboard?" Janine nodded. Rose's room was quite pretty, in an anonymous hotel room sort of way. He stowed his duffel bag before coming out to check out the contents of the kitchen. There wasn't a lot, but he was able to rustle up some buttered toast and some apple juice which he diluted for Rose, so it wasn't too strong.

"Come on Rose. I know you're tired, but I need you to try and eat some of this."

She looked up at him with baleful eyes. "I'm not sure I can, Comrade. I'm really not hungry," she whined.

"I know. But I'd like you to give it a go. You know I wouldn't ask unless it was important, Rose."

Janine was watching their dialogue, seemingly surprised when Rose capitulated – taking first a small bite of toast and then a sip of juice. She chewed slowly but was eventually able to get it down. After a minute she took another bite of toast and then another.

"How's that?" he asked her kindly.

"Yeah pretty good actually," she smiled. "I'm hungrier than I thought."

Dimitri smiled knowingly and went back to the kitchen, fixing himself some toast, too. He hadn't eaten since the plane, and that had been hours ago now. Sitting on the vacant sofa opposite where Rose sat beside her mother, he looked up to see the wheels turning in Rose's mind.

"Mom? Why were you here on the same day that Dimitri suddenly left the Academy? What aren't you telling me?" She said it softly but with determination.

Janine's eyes flicked to Dimitri's. She'd hoped he and she could have chatted about this before speaking to Rose about the situation. Taking Rose's hand, she plunged straight in.

"Rosemarie, Alberta called me to the Academy to discuss an issue regarding your welfare," she stopped, not sure how to proceed.

Looking up at Janine, Dimitri continued. "Rose, your Mom, and Alberta let themselves into your room and saw us sleeping beside one another. Alberta didn't have a choice – being in a student's room in their bed - I had to leave the Academy. When I explained about the nightmares, Alberta was kind enough to allow me to resign, instead of firing me, so I could keep my Guardian title and maybe work somewhere else in the future."

"But nothing happened. You were just keeping the nightmares away. You can't be fired for helping me? That's not fair. Nothing else was working, and no one else even bothered to ask how I was going."

"Rose, we both know I shouldn't have been there. Even though I did it for the right reasons, I crossed a line, and I should have known better."

"So you left? Without even saying goodbye? All I got is a message saying you 'thought it was for the best.' I thought you left because you blamed me for what happened with Mason."

Dimitri looked up to Janine, who at least had the good grace to look ashamed of herself.

"I thought that when your Mom and Alberta explained why I'd had to leave you'd understand I didn't have a choice. That it was nothing you had done."

"No one explained. They just told me you'd resigned." Rose's voice was low and forlorn. "I didn't know any of the rest of it. I needed you so badly, and then you just weren't there."

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I never meant to hurt you like that," he said looking at her imploringly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked, turning to her mother. "Why did you let me think Dimitri had just left?"

"It was a mistake. I thought it would be easier for you just to have a clean break, so I didn't go into the reasons why Guardian Belikov left. By the time I realized what a mistake that was, it was too late. I'm very sorry."

Janine was holding Rose's hand stroking it gently.

"Rosemarie? We've also discovered a little bit more about why you've been feeling so upset. Do you remember Lissa, Adrian, and Christian coming to visit you yesterday?" Janine asked.

"Not really."

"Well they did, and Lissa tried to heal you. You had some sort of fit, so Dr. Olendzki sedated you, but Adrian was able to read your aura. It turns out Lissa has been practicing her spirit magic since the ski trip, using huge amounts. This whole time you've been absorbing the darkness from that. He explained that darkness feeds on bad feelings, so after Spokane and then with the shock of Guardian Belikov leaving – well it's been a lot for you."

Rose was listening carefully, but she looked exhausted.

"I've got so many more questions, but I'm tired. Can I sleep now? And Mom I need Dimitri to stay next to me. I'm feeling jittery and worried, and I really need to rest."

"Of course. Dimitri is going to stay here with us for a few days while we work out where to from here," Janine soothed.

"You don't mind Comrade? I'm sorry, but I could use your help."

"Of course not Rose. There's nowhere else I need to be. Now finish as much of your toast and drink as you can. Janine? I'm just going to have a quick shower, and then I think Rose and I should retire."

Leaving Rose to finish what she could of her meal, Dimitri went to her room and pulled out some clean underwear, sweatpants, and a TShirt, stepping into the bathroom. Standing beneath the warm stream of water, he willed himself to relax – trying to think of a way, any way, which would allow him to stay close to his Roza beyond the next couple of days. Being reinstated to his position was one possibility, but he was not sure if Alberta would be open to that given that all else aside he had been sleeping beside a student.

Pushing it from his mind, for the moment, he instead focussed on the positives. Rose was looking a lot better, they now knew the reason for her downward spiral, she'd told him she loved him (although she was pretty out of it at the time so might not remember it) and in a few minutes, he was going to be able to put his arms around her again.


	8. Ch 8 - A bit of distance

If sleeping beside Dimitri on a cramped dorm bed had been good, sleeping next to him here should be beyond blissful Rose thought. But when the time came, she and Dimitri had awkwardly climbed into bed together under the watchful eye of her mother. In Rose's dorm room, it had been instinctive – Dimitri would get in first, and she'd step in beside him, molding herself into him as his arms pulled her close. He'd usually kiss her hair, and then she'd sleep.

This time there was enough room to stretch out, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. However, Dimitri had given her a meaningful look saying "It might be best if we just try sleeping beside each other. If you start to have a nightmare or if you're feeling upset then I'll hold you".

At first, she hadn't understood why he didn't want to pull her close against him straight away, but after her mother had mentioned three times about the door staying open and her being just outside with a book she'd understood. So they'd climbed into the large bed beside one another resting on their backs a foot or two apart. She'd pulled the blankets up to cover herself, and in the darkness had slipped her hand beneath the sheets towards him. Finding his hand, she entwined her fingers with his, and he was stroking her hand with his thumb.

Dimitri's heart soared when her small hand found his. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure how she felt about him - if she'd meant or even remembered what she'd said when he'd declared his love to her, but it seemed like this was a good start. Finally, Janine headed to the bathroom to take a shower to prepare herself for bed – and Rose immediately rolled over and pressed herself up against him.

"Comrade? I love you, and I want you to hold me" Rose whispered urgently, kissing him eagerly. He returned her kisses with excitement, thrilled to hear her words of love. Eventually, she rolled over, pushing her back against his front. Resting her neck on his outstretched arm, Dimitri wrapped his forearm firmly around her, draping his other arm across her torso. He placed feather light kisses on the back of her neck, earning the softest of moans from her. Dimitri whispered that he loved her, that he wanted to be with her, and he'd find a way for them to stay together but that they needed to be careful because he was no longer employed at St. Vladimir's, so they could ask him to leave at any time. But smiling because they were together now, Dimitri cuddled Rose close as they fell asleep.

When Rose woke up, Dimitri was on his back, one arm bent at the elbow his hand behind his head, the other arm wrapped around her shoulder as she lay on her side cuddled against him. Opening her eyes, she felt so refreshed, which made sense given a quick look at the bedside clock revealed they'd been asleep for nearly sixteen hours.

Sitting up to look around, there was no one in sight in the living room, so she bent to give Dimitri a soft kiss. His eyes opened to look at her, the softest smile on his lips.

"Good morning milaya," he whispered happily. And it was a good morning – he'd woken up with Rose beside him!

Rolling to the side of the bed, she walked on shaky legs to the bathroom urgently needing to relieve herself. Dimitri stepped in once she was done to do likewise. Then he checked the suite which was empty other than themselves. Dimitri led her to sit down beside him on the couch.

"We probably don't have a lot of time before someone comes back, milaya," Dimitri said urgently. "Your Mom and Alberta know that we care for each other, but that we haven't acted on it. I told them after I was caught in your room. I asked them to tell you that I loved you after I left, but I guess they didn't."

"No, they didn't" Rose confirmed. "It would have hurt a lot less if they had. I went through hell thinking you didn't care for me or blamed me for what happened with Mason."

"Milaya, I would never blame you. It wasn't your fault! And the week away from you was one of the most painful of my life. I never want to be away from you again."

"I feel the same way, I do. Where did you go? To Tasha's?" Her voice was steady, but he could hear it pained her to ask the question.

"No. I didn't even think of going there," he admitted. "I hitchhiked to Portland."

"Portland?"

"I wanted somewhere with a connection to you. Since Portland is where it all started for us, it just seemed the right place to be. I found it comforting to go to the places you used to be."

She smiled at him. "I thought you'd go home to Russia or Tasha's. I kept hoping it was Russia."

"I thought about it, but home felt too far away from you. I needed to stay closer."

"So how did you end up back here?"

"Eddie got my number and texted me. He said you were suffering and I needed to be here with you. By the time I got here, your mother and Alberta had come to the same conclusion and were trying to contact me to ask me to return."

"So what now? Will they give you your job back?"

"I doubt it. I suspect the only reason they're letting me stay is because you were falling apart. Once you start to improve, I think they'll send me on my way."

They looked at one another sadly.

"I just want to be with you, Comrade. I wish I could just run away from here and we could be together."

"I know milaya. I feel the same way."

"What are we going to do, Dimitri?"

"I'm not sure – but we'll figure something out. You've only got a few months until you graduate. If the worst comes to the worst and I have to go away then we'll wait until you turn eighteen and graduate – they can't stop us then."

Standing up, he went to the kitchen and started making scrambled eggs for them both. Before long he placed a plate in front of Rose with toast and a glass of juice. "You need to eat this milaya. I need you to get nice and strong again."

"I don't want to get better if it means you'll leave" she replied petulantly.

"Don't worry – we'll work something out," he said, with more optimism than he felt.

They were sitting eating in silence when Janine came back to the suite.

"How are you feeling, Rosemarie?" she asked, looking pleased to see her up and eating. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, no nightmares thank God," she replied. "And I'm starting to get my appetite back" she added, gesturing to the scrambled eggs in front of her.

"I'm glad to hear it" Janine replied. "I was just down at the commons and saw Lissa, Adrian, and Christian. They're very keen to come visit – do you think you're up to it?"

"As long as it's not too long. I'm still feeling weak. Give me your phone, Mom. I'll text them to say they can come up."

Ten minutes later they were at the door. Dimitri let them in then gave them space to talk while he washed the dishes. Lissa and Christian didn't think anything of Dimitri being there, but he could see Adrian trying to figure it out.

Lissa came and sat beside Rose holding her hand. "It's good to see you looking better, Rose. You weren't looking so good last time I saw you."

"I'll take your word for it – I can't remember you visiting," Rose said, abruptly turning to Adrian. "Mom told me that you said my aura was really dark. Is it still that way now?"

Adrian looked at her carefully. "It's still very dark, but there are swirls of pink in there, too. But it's getting darker by the second." He sat staring at her before moving his eyes across to Lissa. "Um Rose? Are you intentionally taking Lissa's darkness right now?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because Lissa's darkness is flowing into you – I can see her aura lightening slightly and yours darkening."

Lissa immediately dropped Rose's hand.

"That's not making a difference, Lissa. I think if you two are anywhere near one another she'll end up siphoning off your darkness" Adrian explained. "It must be due to the bond."

"But I haven't been using any Spirit" Lissa exclaimed. "I shouldn't have any darkness to give her."

"Spirit flows through your veins, Lissa. You're always going to generate a certain amount of darkness just being a Spirit user. Besides you're still carrying a lot of darkness yourself from using so much Spirit since the ski trip. I hate to say it, but if Rose is to have a chance to recover, I think you need to stay away from one another for a while."

Dimitri was standing in the kitchen, listening unobserved with a thoughtful expression on his face, the start of an idea coming to him.

"We go to the same school, Adrian, we take some of the same classes – it's not like we can avoid one another" Lissa said peevishly, clearly hurt and feeling guilty that she was still offloading her darkness on to Rose.

"I'm just telling you what I see" Adrian snapped back.

Christian stepped in, trying to keep the peace. "Maybe a bit of distance might not be a bad thing? Rose needs to recover, Lissa. No one is blaming you, but the priority needs to be getting Rose healthy."

Rose was sitting back looking more and more tired. "Guys? Thanks so much for visiting, but I'm feeling really tired now. I'll see you in a day or so when I'm feeling stronger maybe?" They'd only been there for five minutes, but it was a clear cue for them to leave.

Janine had watched the whole exchange without comment, showing Christian, Lissa, and Adrian to the door.

"Are you ok Rose?" Dimitri asked once they'd left. "Do you need to sleep again?"

"I'm not sure. I might just lie here and try to watch TV."

So for the next hour Janine, Rose, and Dimitri sat on the sofas binge watching some teenage comedy about a girl who broke her arm, but everyone thought it was a suicide attempt. It was silly but funny enough, and Rose seemed to be enjoying it. Dimitri and Janine both used the opportunity to polish their stakes, and after a while, Rose fell asleep. She'd been asleep for maybe ten minutes when she started to whimper.

Dimitri looked up at Janine meaningfully. "That's usually how they start."

Janine moved on the couch towards Rose, stroking her side and hair. It wasn't making any difference – if anything Rose's anguish was escalating.

"Try holding her firmly – that might help," Dimitri said helpfully.

Janine moved to sit on the edge of the couch beside Rose, wrapping both her arms around her. Rose's cries didn't diminish, and she was getting more and more distressed.

"Belikov can you try?" Janine asked. "I hate seeing her suffer."

Nodding, Dimitri swapped places with Janine, putting his arms around Rose where she lay on the couch. Within seconds she started to calm down. Gently he lifted her head, sitting in the corner of the sofa. Grabbing a cushion, he put it in his lap and then laid Rose back down, resting her head upon it. He stroked her hair saying "Go back to sleep Rose. You're safe. Your Mom and I are here, and nothing's going to hurt you."

"I don't know what to do, Belikov," Janine said out of the blue. She was sitting on the sofa watching as he'd calmed Rose back to a dreamless sleep. "I want to support her, but I don't know how. It's so hard seeing her struggle and not being able to help."

"Maybe talk to her and ask her what she needs? She's been through a hell of a lot. Even before Spokane. She's carried the load for Lissa ever since the accident, and then the pressure of catching up on so much school work and training after they were away has been a lot for her, too."

"She's always so argumentative, but not with you? Why does she respond to you so well?"

"Don't worry – she never used to," Dimitri acknowledged with a laugh, remembering the many times they'd fought or disagreed. "But over time we grew to trust each other. I think the biggest thing is I listened to her and how she was feeling. She's not usually difficult for no reason – usually, there's something going on in her head. I call it Rose-logic. If I take the time to listen, she'll tell me what's going on with her. And over time she's learned that if I ask her to do something, it's also for a reason. If I can, I explain the reason to her. But it means when I can't or don't explain it to her she knows I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"That's quite a connection" Janine mused. "She must really trust you."

"She does, as I do her. Before I resigned, we were slated to be guarding partners for Lissa. Trust could make the difference between life or death, so it was imperative we could trust and rely on one another absolutely."


	9. Ch 9 - Loaves and Fishes

When Rose woke up hours later, her head was resting in Dimitri's lap, and he and her mother were sitting opposite one another on the sofas trading war stories. It turns out they knew many of the same people, so they were indulging in professional gossip. Rose kept her eyes closed and listened to their easy chat for a long time, pleased to hear the two of them finding some common ground.

Eventually, she stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Dimitri looked at her, trying to keep the fondness from his eyes. "Rose? Are you feeling hungry?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Did you want me to cook or are you up to going to the cafeteria for dinner?"

The idea of heading to the cafeteria struck fear into her heart. There was no way Rose wanted to be seen by anyone.

"Could you cook? I don't feel up to going out".

Nodding Dimitri headed into the kitchenette to see what was available. A quick check of the pantry and fridge revealed that unless he was going to pull a miracle of the loaves and fishes, he was going to have to go to the kitchens for some supplies - which he was happy to do, but he wasn't sure if they'd give him anything now he was not a staff member. He mentally sighed. He hated being in limbo like this. For instance, he'd like to go to the Guardian gym and work out, but he wasn't prepared for the inevitable questions when he didn't have any answers. Maybe he should call Alberta and work out some ground rules, so they all knew where they stood during this 'visit' of his.

A knock at the door brought him out of his reverie. Janine raised an eyebrow – she obviously wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door cautiously to reveal Adrian standing in the doorway with three pizza boxes and a few paper bags on top.

"Ladies I thought Rose might not be up to visiting the cafeteria, so I brought some food to you." He walked through the door, sitting the pizza on the coffee table and the paper bags beside them. "Pepperoni pizza for dinner, and choc glazed donuts for dessert – your favorites!" he grinned at Rose, giving a thousand watt charming smile to Janine as well.

Dimitri shut the fridge door. Guess that meant he was off the hook for cooking tonight. Turning to see Dimitri in the kitchenette Adrian gave him an arctic look

"Oh – I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. I should leave," Adrian said coldly.

"Never mind me. I just dropped by to see if Rose and Janine needed anything from the kitchens. I'm going down there any way to pick up some supplies for myself. Janine? I'll get you more eggs, milk, bread, and fruit. Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Yes, can you get some coffee, too? For the machine," she said, pointing to the unit on the kitchenette bench. She shot Dimitri a grateful look over Adrian's shoulder. As he'd suspected, Janine wanted to keep him staying here with them a secret.

"Sure thing. Rose anything you want?"

"Well I would have said a choc donut, but Adrian's got that covered."

Adrian grinned at Dimitri smugly. Dimitri had a sudden urge to put his fist into Adrian's face, but instead just nodded.

"Alright – I'll see you later with your supplies."

He let himself out of the unit wondering where to go. He didn't have his phone on him – he'd left it in his duffel bag in the suite. At least he'd picked his duster up from where it had been slung over the back of the couch. He didn't want to come back while Adrian was still there, so he figured he had at least an hour to kill. The Guardian gym was out, and he didn't want to go to the larger student gym without his Roza. He considered going for a run, but he didn't have any clean clothes with him, and he didn't fancy having to wait around for God knows how long in sweaty clothes waiting for the suite to be clear.

Eventually, he wandered across to his room in the Guardian quarters. He figured it was unlikely to be reallocated yet and he still had the spare key in his duster. It would give him somewhere private to hang out while he waited to return to his Roza.

Reaching the third floor, he was relieved to see the corridor deserted. Walking silently up to his door he tried the key, but it didn't fit in the lock. He looked at the door, noticing it looked different. Newer. The paint job was fresh, and the door furniture was new. It was a new door.

"Ahhh Belikov. I heard you were back."

Turning, he saw one of his least favorite people. Guardian Stan Alto. He'd never had a problem with him per se. He'd just been such a prick to Rose that Dimitri disliked him on sheer principle.

"Just visiting. I thought I'd check whether my things had been packed and shipped to Russia, but I see the room has already been reallocated."

"Not reallocated. Just a new door. They used a fire ax and a saw on the old one to get Novice Hathaway out when she barricaded herself inside for three days."

Dimitri blinked, trying to compose his face into an indifferent mask, while his heart was clenching at the thought of his Roza going through such suffering alone – and all because of him.

"She was in a really bad way Belikov. Screaming the place down when she was asleep and sobbing for you when she was awake. Couldn't understand why you took off without saying anything to her." Stan had an ugly expression on his face. If Dimitri didn't know better, he'd almost believe Alto cared about Rose and her welfare. When Dimitri didn't respond, Stan eventually added. "If you're worried about your stuff don't be. It was packed and shipped a couple of days back."

"Ok. Well, thanks then" Dimitri said awkwardly, turning to walk back the way he'd come. He was almost at the stairs at the far end of the corridor when he heard as clear as day from behind him Alto say "What an asshole." He kept walking. Stan was right. He had been an asshole to leave Rose the way he had no matter what the circumstances.

With nowhere else to be, he headed to the kitchens. Either they hadn't heard he no longer worked there, or they didn't care. They gave him an empty cardboard box and showed him through to the pantry to make his selections. Thinking he might make Rose an omelet for breakfast tomorrow, he picked up ham, mushrooms, tomatoes and spinach as well as eggs, milk, bread, coffee, juice and a selection of fresh fruit. He was on his way out when he spotted the hot chocolate sachets and grabbed a handful of them, too. Checking his watch it had been half an hour since he'd left the suite. Too soon to return, as no doubt, Adrian would still be there.

Still, he walked slowly back to the guest quarters. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard Adrian's laughter from within. So he kept walking to the end of the corridor and up a set of stairs that led up to the roof access. They were covered in dust – obviously, no one had used them in ages – but once he was past the landing, he was completely out of sight from the hallway although he'd be able to hear anyone entering or exiting the rooms in the hallway. Sitting the box on one of the stairs he sat down beside it. Leaning against the wall and waiting.

One of the benefits of Guardian training, he ruminated, was the ability to endure boredom. Because while staking Strigoi was part of it, much of being a Guardian was standing around for hours listening to other people talk. Or in this case, sitting around and waiting for someone to leave. Fishing his pocket knife out of his duster, he started by trimming and cleaning under his nails. With still no sound from the corridor, he tried filing them. He'd never used the nail file on his pocket knife before, but it was something to do. Carefully cleaning his knife off he put it back in its dedicated pocket.

That done he moved on to checking the many pockets of his duster one by one, collecting the various scraps of paper, lists and other bits of rubbish which seemed to collect over time. Sorting them in to keep and discard, he balled the things to throw away into the corner of the cardboard box to dispose of back in the suite.

He then looked at two loose keys – one the spare key to his old room in the Guardian quarters, the other the spare key to Rose's room. He put his old room key in the box, also to be discarded. The latter he put on his keyring – beside the key to his family house in Baia – and slipped the keyring back into a pocket. While it was silly to carry around the house keys to Russia every day, he did it nonetheless. It was a reminder that he had a home somewhere, even if he was away from it.

Checking his watch, Dimitri noticed he'd now been gone an hour. He was starting to get a bit hungry, so pulled a piece of ham out of the packet and put it between two bits of bread. After finishing that, he used his pocket knife to cut up an apple into bite-sized pieces and quietly ate them, too.

He'd now run out of things to do, so he sat leaning against the wall and just let his mind wander. Remembering how Roza had felt in his arms last night – the way she'd rolled towards him, kissing him with such exuberance. The way her voice had sounded when she'd told him she loved him. Her moans when he'd kissed her neck. But all the time he was thinking such pleasant thoughts, unpleasant thoughts of Adrian and what he might be doing in the suite with Rose kept pushing their way to the forefront. Of course, Janine was in there with them – but he still couldn't help but feel jealous. Adrian had made his interest in Rose very clear, and Dimitri did not doubt that Adrian was in there flirting. It had been bad enough back at the resort. At least then he'd been a Guardian, and Rose's mentor, so he'd had some degree of authority and influence. And if he'd not been popular, he'd at least been respected by his peers. Now he was nothing. He had no job, no fixed address and his peers rightly thought he was an asshole.

Over ninety minutes now. Surely Rose must be getting tired, and Janine would move Adrian on? Dimitri mentally made up his mind to give it another thirty minutes, and if Adrian weren't out by then, he'd drop the supplies off and wait in Rose's dorm room. In fact, he was just pulling out a pencil stub and a piece of paper to write a note to that effect to slip in with the supplies for Janine to find when he finally heard the suite door open. Creeping to the edge of the stairs, he could hear Adrian taking his leave.

"I'll meet you here in the morning then. Just text me when you're up and ready little Dhampir. Thanks again for the hospitality, Janine."

He heard the door close, and Adrian walk away down the corridor towards the stairs that would lead him to his room on the second floor. Giving it five minutes to make sure Adrian wasn't coming back, Dimitri picked up the box of supplies and walked to the door of the suite, knocking quietly. Janine answered, unsurprised to see him. He carried the box straight into the kitchenette, unpacking some items into the fridge and putting others items in the pantry.

"You were gone ages, Comrade – where were you?" Rose asked, looking up from the sofa. She looked relaxed and happy.

"Oh just doing things" he replied evasively, not looking at her eyes. "Pizza good?"

"Yeah, it was. Sorry – I forgot to save you some" she said regretfully.

"It's ok. I had a sandwich. How's Lord Ivashkov?"

"Yeah Adrian's good. Lissa and Christian are having a date night tonight. He was feeling a little lonely, so we watched some TV."

"That's nice," Dimitri said, aiming for nonchalance but not quite achieving it. "Are you ready to sleep yet, or did you want to stay up longer?"

"I should get to bed. Adrian's found some references about Spirit and being shadow-kissed in the Library that he wants to show me, so we're going to spend the morning checking them out tomorrow. Did you want the first shower?"

"No, you have it."

Rose gathered her clothing and went to shower while Dimitri switched on and checked his phone. There were nine messages and numerous missed calls – all from Alberta from the day when he was returning to the Academy, by the looks of it, except one missed call from Tasha today. He'd listen to the messages later – he was curious to hear what Alberta had said - but he had no interest in speaking with Tasha.

"Janine. Give me your number, and I'll put it in my phone and then message you mine, so you have it. I'll keep my phone on me when I go out in future. That way you can text me when she needs me back here." Janine rattled off her number, looking at him astutely. He entered and saved it on his phone, then messaging her his number so she could store it hers.

"You don't think much of Lord Ivashkov" she stated. It wasn't a question.

"No, I don't. Not at all."

"Neither do I."

Well it was nice they could agree on something, he thought.


	10. Ch 10 - A Bit Creepy

Putting omelets on the table in front of Janine and Rose the following morning, Dimitri quickly ate his own before checking the bedroom to make sure all evidence he'd been there was erased. Putting on his duster, he looked to Janine and said "I have my phone on me. I'll stay away until you text."

Rose looked between her mother and Dimitri confused.

"Your mother and I thought it's better if no one knows I'm staying here, Rose. It would hurt your reputation."

"Oh." One word, yet so loaded. "Is that why you didn't come back until Adrian left last night?"

Damn, she was perceptive! Dimitri nodded, taking off before she had a chance to quiz him further. It killed him to walk away, knowing Adrian would be there soon to regale Rose with amusing stories and openly flirt with her, but what could he do? This is the way it had to be. Walking away from guest quarters, Dimitri soon found himself with the same problem as yesterday - what to do with himself?

He started by sitting down on a bench near the running track to listen to his voicemail. All from Alberta from the day he'd been traveling back to the Academy asking him to contact her urgently, except one from Tasha. She'd heard from Christian that he'd left the Academy, but not that he was back visiting. She offered to put him up if he needed a place to crash and reiterated that her previous offer still stood if he'd had a change of heart. He sighed. That wasn't going to happen.

Deciding to go for a walk, Dimitri's feet automatically found their way to the well-worn path that ran beside the Academy's wards. With extensive land, the Academy was huge – and accordingly so were the wards. In years past there would have been at least a dozen Guardians patrolling the wards every shift. With the shortage of Guardians, these days they'd be lucky to be able to roster a couple. Figuring he might as well make himself useful while he was here, and that he'd be unlikely to run into anyone out here, Dimitri purposefully started striding along the path, carefully inspecting the ward line for stakes or any other signs of disturbance.

He'd been walking for close to three hours when his phone pinged with a text. Reaching into his duster, he smiled when he saw it was from Rose.

 _Comrade – lunch at the suite at 1 am._  
 _I've ordered from the cafeteria but_  
 _would love a chocolate donut. R xoxo_

With a huge grin, Dimitri left the ward line, taking large strides towards the Academy buildings and specifically the Guardians' lounge. If Rose was asking him for a chocolate donut, it meant the cafeteria was out – however, there'd usually be one or two left in the Guardians' lounge. In the past, he'd occasionally picked up one before their afternoon training session, giving it to her as a treat afterward.

Walking through the commons, Dimitri cut through the administration building and let himself into the Guardians' lounge. Thankfully it was almost deserted. Unfortunately, Alto was one of the few in there, alongside a few other off-duty Guardians.

"Ahh, Belikov? You sure you should be in here? This is the Guardians' lounge after all?"

"Alto," Dimitri said with forced control. "Yes. This is the Guardian's lounge, and I'm a Guardian. I do not see the problem?"

"Yes. But not an Academy Guardian. The way I heard it you resigned. Ran away, leaving an almighty mess behind you as far as I can tell."

Dimitri's jaw was tensing. He was trying not to let Stan get to him, but it was difficult. Especially when what he was saying was true. Ignoring him, Dimitri walked to the buffet, happy to see there were several chocolate donuts left. Bagging two of them, he slipped them into a pocket in his duster, leaving the lounge before Stan started in with his next insult.

Feeling distinctly less cheery, he walked across to the guest quarters, arriving at the door right at 1 am. Knocking once, the door was opened by Adrian.

"Belikov? What are you doing here?" he asked with an irritated tone of voice.

"Lord Ivashkov," Dimitri replied civilly. "I'm here for lunch – Rose invited me." The urge to punch Adrian in the face was still there.

"Hey, Comrade. Come on in" Rose sang out from inside the suite. "Lunch should be arriving any minute."

"Ahh good – I'm hungry," Dimitri said, pushing past Adrian into the unit. "Janine" he acknowledged politely, nodding to where she sat on the sofa. Fishing in his duster, he pulled out the bag with the chocolate donuts. "Since you're providing lunch, I thought I'd bring dessert," he said, handing the bag to Rose.

She peered inside. "Ahhhh you know me too well – thanks, Comrade!"

"How'd your morning go? Find out much of interest at the library?"

"No. The stuff Adrian found was stuff Lissa and I had already read ages ago. Still, it was worth a try."

"That's a pity. Still, there must be more information out there somewhere."

"Yes – I'm pretty sure the library at Court will have what we're looking for" Adrian replied for her. "Their collection is substantial. We can take our time and search when you're visiting, Rose."

Dimitri looked up, catching a loaded glance between Janine and Rose. So it looks like Rose's timeout decision had been made.

"You're heading to Court to recuperate, then?" he asked lightly, his heart feeling as though someone was squeezing it in much the same way one does when juicing an orange.

"It's one option," Rose said evasively, not meeting Dimitri's eyes. "I haven't decided yet."

"Of course she'll head to Court," Adrian said. "It's the only logical place. She can keep up with her studies at the Moroi school there and also research Spirit and being shadow-kissed. With the distance from Lissa, she'll be able to recover."

The arrival of lunch prevented further discussion. Curry chicken with almonds and garlic bread. Rose and Janine had large serves, Adrian and Dimitri only nibbling at theirs. Dimitri's stomach was a ball of nerves. The last place he wanted Rose to go was Court. As the Queen's nephew, Court was Adrian's turf. Even if Dimitri followed Rose there, he knew Adrian would make life as difficult for him as he could.

After lunch, Dimitri did the dishes while Adrian sat beside Rose extolling all the virtues of Court. Hell, he made it sound so amazing Dimitri almost wanted to go there again himself! Janine sat on the sofa opposite saying little but listening a lot. Rose appeared to be trying to get Adrian to go, but he wasn't taking the hint. So eventually she stood up and thanked Adrian and Dimitri for visiting but said she was tired and needed to lie down. Taking their cue Adrian and Dimitri both stood to leave.

Showing Adrian to the door, Janine said "Dimitri? Can you wait a moment? I'll pack up the dishes for you to take back to the cafeteria if you don't mind?"

"My pleasure," he said, stepping back to the kitchenette and starting to load the empty dishes into the cardboard box in which they'd been delivered.

As the door closed behind him, Adrian was furious. How stupid did they think he was? It was so obvious Dimitri was staying there with Janine and Rose. The fact that no one on campus seemed to know where he was sleeping was suspicious enough, but the fresh smell of his deodorant when he'd picked up Rose this morning was a dead giveaway, as was the soaking frypan and three plates in the sink from their breakfast. Finally, the question about the library had been the clincher. Dimitri had spoken with Rose after he'd made his arrangements with her last night.

The idea of that fucker staying there irritated him beyond words. What the hell was Janine thinking? And where the hell was he sleeping? Adrian couldn't imagine Janine would let Dimitri sleep with Rose, but if not then where? The guy had pissed off, leaving a vulnerable Rose bereft – yet somehow he was welcomed back into her life and her bed?! Once Adrian made her his, he'd make sure Dimitri's name never crossed her mind again. He waited on the stairs to the second floor for ten minutes. As expected, Dimitri didn't appear with the cafeteria dishes. And that made Adrian even angrier.

Once Adrian had left, Rose came back out to the living room, Janine sitting beside her on a sofa.

"Thanks, Mom. He's annoying trying to casually touch me all the time, and the flirting is getting over the top. I've tried to explain I'm not interested but he's just not taking the hint. It's actually a bit creepy."

"Anytime Rosemarie. But he does have a point. We need to discuss where to from here. Things can't go on like this forever. Dimitri – can you join us please?" Dimitri sat on the sofa opposite Janine and Rose, his stomach churning with tension. "Do either of you have any ideas?" she continued.

Rose looked hopeless, shaking her head.

"I don't. I don't want to go to Court. The school there is only for Moroi, so I'd be missing half my studies. I also know Adrian will be all over me if I go, but I can't think of where else."

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure you'll like it Janine" Dimitri offered.

She shrugged. "Let's hear it."

Looking nervously at Rose, Dimitri said "What about St. Basil's? Rose could go for a month or two visit. They run the same subjects she does here and they teach in English so the disruption to her academic schooling would be minimal. They have a more comprehensive combat training schedule than here, which would give Rose a chance to skill up in some different combat areas. I have a sister Viktoria who attends in Rose's year so she wouldn't be completely friendless or alone over there. In fact, she could spend weekends with my family in Baia if she wanted to so my Mama could keep an eye on her. Finally, there are a lot of the original scrolls and texts about St. Vladimir over there which might give insight into being shadow-kissed."

Janine was thinking about it, considering the possibilities. "And what about you Dimitri? How would you fit into all this?"

"I'm not sure. I hadn't thought about where to next after here. I could always get a posting back at St. Basil's. That way I could still be involved in Rose's training and be there if she needed a familiar face."

"Do you think they'd have an opening for you?" Janine queried.

"Yeah. There's an open invitation for Blast and Blood Master graduates to come back and teach. I'm pretty sure they'd be receptive to a two-month combat intensive if I suggested it."

"You're a Blast Master?! What level?"

"Um – Blood Master, actually. Level seven" Dimitri said, flushing.

"Damn! I had no idea" Janine said, very impressed.

"That's why my combat skills are so good, Mom. Dimitri's been training me forty hours a week for months."

"So what do you think Rosemarie?"

"I think it's a better option than Court. I really want to get away from here as quickly as possible. I can feel the darkness when I'm around Lissa, and I want to get away from all the gossip. It would help if Dimitri were there, too. I don't want to fall behind in my training, but right now he's also the only one I feel I can trust." She said it without rancor, but Janine understood nonetheless. She, Alberta and Lissa had all let Rose down.

Janine nodded, looking at Dimitri with undisguised deliberation.

"Janine, I guess it comes down to whether you trust me to do the right thing by your daughter. If she visits St. Basil's, and if I go at the same time, you have my word I won't take advantage of her, force anything on her or act dishonorably towards her. I know you might not believe it, but her safety and welfare are very important to me. In some ways more important than my own wellbeing."

There was a long pause while Janine regarded him. "How soon would you go?" was her only reply.

"I'd like to go as soon as it can be organized. Tonight or tomorrow, if possible. Dimitri? Should Kirova call, or do you know people there to talk to?" Rose answered for Dimitri.

"If it's agreed I'll call. I'm on good terms with the Headmaster and the Head of Guardians there. If we made it eight and a half weeks, then you could return at the end of Spring break? It would be a more natural transition that way."

"I'd like that. I'd like to leave without anyone knowing. Mom? Should he make the calls? I just want to disappear."

Janine looked at Dimitri long and hard before nodding. "Call who you need to. Let's get you both on the next flight out."


	11. Ch 11 - A Couple in Love

Rose all but skipped her way across to her dorm room to pack while Dimitri made the necessary calls to Russia. He'd warned her February, March, and April in Siberia would be below freezing, so she'd need to pack her very warmest things – particularly boots, jackets, gloves, and scarves. Surveying her wardrobe with dissatisfaction, Rose realized she'd probably end up wearing the same ugly winter jacket every day. Pulling her suitcase from the top of her closet, she packed her thermal underwear, her warmest jeans and pants, long sleeved tops, jackets, scarves, beanies and even a pair of ear muffs. Finishing up with her long sleeved training gear, some boots and some toiletries her suitcase was all but filled.

Looking at what she was leaving behind she quickly threw a selection of sexy underwear on top. Maybe she'd wear it underneath her thermals she thought wryly. She also grabbed a couple of photos of her and Lissa as well as a group shot with Mason, Eddie, Christian, Lissa and herself. She was still really pissed with Lissa, but she was her best friend. Quickly tidying up her room, Rose left the suitcase on her bed ready to be collected later.

Walking back to her mother's suite at the guest quarters, she let herself in to find Janine tapping away on her laptop.

"Ok. There are no direct flights, of course, so you'll need to stop in either Munich, Amsterdam, Warsaw or Frankfurt."

Dimitri walked out of her room. "Munich or Frankfurt would be best. We'll need to shop for warmer clothes for you, Rose, and Germany is a lot cheaper than Russia."

Janine went back to tapping. "How about Missoula to Chicago continuing directly to Munich? Then a ten-hour stopover before flying out to Moscow then Novosibirsk?"

"That would work," Dimitri said, looking over Janine's shoulder at the itinerary. "We'd leave Missoula twelve hours from now and be arriving in Novosibirsk late Thursday night, so we could recuperate at my family's house in Baia for the weekend and start at St. Basil's on Monday?" he asked Rose.

"Are you sure they wouldn't mind? I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Mind? Mama would be _ecstatic!_ She's never happier than when the house is filled with family and friends, and it's been a long time since I've been home. Actually, I should call her now to let her know I'm coming." He had a grin the size of the Empire State building. "Janine? Book those flights – use this credit card number," Dimitri said, handing her a piece of paper with the relevant information written on it.

"No Dimitri. She's my daughter; _I'll_ pay for her ticket."

"Up to you, Janine, but St. Basil's are happy to pay for return tickets for both of us. Why not give her the flight money for spending instead? She's going to need to buy a lot of warmer clothing."

Janine looked suspicious. "Why would St. Basil's pay for her ticket as well as yours? Who's she to them?"

"They're happy to pay because I drive a hard bargain," Dimitri smiled. "They've wanted me back there for quite some time. I just told them I have a Novice I'm mentoring over here who would benefit from the extended combat training opportunities at St. Basil's. I told them if they paid for our trips there and back I'd accept a two-month posting coaching their final year combat students. As I expected, they jumped at the chance."

Janine gave Dimitri a rare smile. "Spending money it is then," she said, tapping the credit card details into her laptop and booking their flights. Rose was trying to stop herself grinning like an idiot. She was beyond excited to be going to Russia, and she was beside herself that Dimitri would be going with her.

Dimitri stepped back into her room, calling his family. Sitting on the sofa, Rose watched his huge smile as he excitedly spoke in Russian for ten or fifteen minutes. Laughing and shaking his head he walked out of the room saying in English "Hang on I'll pass you over to Rose." Looking to her, he said "It's my oldest sister Karolina. I made the mistake of telling her we'd be shopping for clothes for you in Munich, so she wants to talk to you."

Rose took the phone nervously. She'd never spoken to any of Dimitri's family before. Happily, she wasn't required to say a lot - Karolina introduced herself and quickly launched into a detailed list of everything she wanted Dimitri and Rose to buy, asking the occasional question about what was in trend in America. Finally, they agreed Karolina would text Dimitri a list with brands, sizes, top prices to pay and any other information required, and Rose promised she'd see what she could find while shopping in Munich. Dimitri had a massive grin on his face as Rose handed the phone back to him for him to say goodbye to his family. Signing off, he came back into the living room.

"My youngest sister Viktoria usually comes home each weekend but has arranged to stay at St. Basil's this weekend for a party. Mama and the girls aren't going to tell her I'm coming, so the first she'll know is when I turn up as a coach in her class on Monday!"

"That's evil, Comrade!" Rose said, with a devilish smile. It was just the sort of thing she'd do.

"She'll love it. We're very close" he confided. "I've arranged for you to be roommates. She can show you around and take care of you. I'm hoping the nightmares will stop once you're away from Lissa's darkness – but if not she can call me and I'll come settle you."

Rose gave him a grateful smile, although bitterly disappointed that she'd not be sleeping beside him every night. "Thanks for making this so easy, Dimitri. I just want to get away. I can't cope with being here at the moment."

"While I wish it weren't necessary, it's a good opportunity to progress your training. You're already at the limit of what St. Vladimir's can offer. You're more than good enough to pass your finals – but it's not about marks, it's about surviving Strigoi. St. Basil's program is more robust. I just hope you're ready because there's a lot more to learn."

They left for Missoula at 8 am. Their flight wasn't leaving until 2.30 pm, but what with the two-hour drive, and a stop at the mall to pick up a few things for Rose and Karolina, it made sense to leave earlier rather than later. Janine had packed up and traveled to the airport with them. She was going to return to her post, there being no reason to stay at the Academy once Rose departed.

In the end, they told no one they were leaving bar, Alberta. She'd come to the suite to say farewell. She hugged Rose for a long time. "Travel safe, Rose. I'm looking forward to seeing you again soon. Both of you," she said, flicking her eyes to Dimitri. Rose's heart soared. It was the first indication that Dimitri might be welcome to resume his post at some time in the future.

"Please try and keep from Adrian that I'm gone for as long as you can," Rose asked her. "He's been annoying me, and I don't want him to know I'm gone until I'm too far away to follow."

"He won't hear anything from me" she promised.

"Don't tell Lissa either. I'll call her when I'm ready – probably from Munich."

Alberta's smile was understanding. "I've rostered Emil to take you to Missoula shopping and then to the airport." Dimitri chortled. Emil's discretion was legendary – the guy had worked alongside Dimitri virtually every shift for four months before he'd finally, and reluctantly, revealed his last name to him. There were probably rocks which were more forthcoming than Emil!

"Thanks, Alberta. I just want to disappear" Rose said. "I'll be back. I just want to be well and strong again first."

Dimitri rode shotgun during the trip to Missoula, Janine and Rose sharing the back seat of the SUV. Janine was unusually affectionate. Rose couldn't remember her mother cuddling her pretty much ever, but it was nice to feel her Mom's arm around her as they transited towards Missoula. Emil didn't elaborate how he'd managed to get Rose's suitcase from her dorm room to the car without being observed. But he'd said "No one saw me," when Dimitri enquired, and none of them doubted it.

They pulled up at Southgate Mall not long after 10 am. They were all tired, it now coming into their 'night' time, but Dimitri explained it made sense to buy some things in the US rather than Europe or Russia. Accordingly, they traipsed around numerous stores, picking up bits and bobs. Rose was sure she was done when Dimitri reminded her to pick up some of her favorite lip gloss.

"I like the cherry taste on your lips" he'd muttered thickly while Janine and Emil were out of earshot. And so, of course, Rose had headed to the closest store to pick up several tubes!

By midday, they were at the airport. Janine's flight headed out first, so they walked her to her departure lounge. Janine hugged Rose for a long time, eventually handing her an envelope with cash in it. "Let me know if there's anything else you need" she'd said, trying to pretend her eyes weren't moist.

"I will Mom," Rose said, likewise pretending not to weep.

Janine turned to look at Dimitri, her expression fierce. "I'm _trusting_ you, Belikov. You need to do the right thing by her…"

"You have my word, Janine. I promise you."

Looking almost appeased, Janine walked down the gangway onto her plane without looking back.

"Come on Roza – we need to get to our departure gate."

They sat side by side for an hour, waiting for their flight to be called. Rose was feeling uncharacteristically nervous. As she sat waiting, it suddenly occurred to her that she had no idea what Dimitri expected from this trip. Rose wanted to take his hand, but she didn't know whether he wanted that? She had some pretty solid ideas of how she saw things progressing, but there was no guarantee he felt likewise, or even similarly. She was starting to freak out about where to from here when their fight was called.

"Here we go, milaya!" Dimitri said, taking her hand in one of his, fishing out their boarding passes from his duster with the other. With a glorious smile, he led her down the gangway to their flight.

Greeted at the front doorway, a rather camp steward looked them up and down. "Well hello Guardian!" he said mock flirtatiously, grinning at Dimitri. "Where are you two lovebirds off to today?" Trying not to stare too hard, Rose took a good look – yes – he was Dhampir! Fortunately, Dimitri seemed to be a little less stunned than she was.

"Off to Chicago and then Munich on the way to Novosibirsk," he said with a smile.

"Taking the little lady home to meet the family are you?"

Dimitri nodded, slipping his arm around Rose with a huge smile.

"Well isn't that too exciting for words! I'm afraid first class is full today, but how about we upgrade you two to business class? A big boy like you could use the extra space – and I'm sure your lady would appreciate it too," he laughed, giving Rose a wink.

"Thank you – that's very kind," Rose managed to splutter.

"Not at all. I wish the two of you every happiness together" the steward said genuinely, showing them to two seats in the business class section. "I'll be back in a minute with some drinks" he smiled.

"Well, that was unexpected!" Rose laughed, looking at Dimitri with a smile.

Dimitri shrugged. "Everyone loves a couple in love" he smiled, pulling her to him and lowering his lips greedily on to hers.


	12. Ch 12 - Keep Smiling It Confuses People!

Once they'd leveled off, Dimitri had the armrest between them up and pulled Rose towards him. "Come here milaya – I want to hold you" he'd said. She cuddled against his side, leaning up to kiss the edge of his jaw.

"Dimitri?" she asked, "What are we?"

"What do you mean, Roza?"

"Well, what have you told your family about me? That I'm your student? Your friend? Your girlfriend?"

"I told them you're my Roza – the woman I'm in love with."

"You told your _family_ that?" she gasped shocked, pulling away to look at him in astonishment.

"Of course I told my family that – it's the truth, milaya." Dimitri looked at her confused. He thought she'd be pleased, but if anything she seemed angry.

"Did you tell them you were fired from St. Vladimir's because of me, too?!"

"I wasn't fired, I resigned. And no. I told them that I left St. Vladimir's because it was getting too hard to balance duty with the way I feel about you and that I came back because I loved you too much to stay away."

"Honestly, Dimitri! You're giving me whiplash here. For months it's been we have to stay away from one another because of duty, then it was friends without benefits, and now I'm the love of your life?!"

He looked at her in consternation. "I guess we should have talked about this before we decided to head _halfway around the world together,"_ he said bitterly. "I thought you loved me? That you wanted to be with me?" Dimitri looked crushed.

"I do," Rose said. "I'm crazy in love with you. I just don't know what us being together _looks_ like."

Dimitri exhaled with relief, looking carefully into her eyes. "Roza? As long as you love me, then it will be ok. My family knows I love you, and I've told them at St. Basil's that we're together. We can take our time and work out what that means for us."

"And they're ok with that? A Guardian teacher with an underage student?"

"Roza, firstly the age of consent in Russia is sixteen. And it's not uncommon for feelings to develop between a mentor and their student. It's not ideal, but it happens quite often. Maybe it's because St. Basil's trains more Novices than St. Vladimir's, but relationships between Dhampirs are not so frowned on there. Of course, they'd like us to be discreet about it during class time – but they understand that we're a couple, and they don't have a problem with it."

"Yet you've arranged for me to share a room with your sister?"

Dimitri looked embarrassed. "I didn't want to assume you'd choose to share a room with me, Roza. To share a bed."

"Do you _want_ me to share a bed with you, Comrade?" Rose whispered huskily, looking up at Dimitri from under her lashes.

"Very much so milaya. Sometimes I want to share a bed with you so badly it seems like it's all I can think about". His voice was soft, but his accent was so much thicker than usual.

"Me too, Comrade" she whispered, leaning up to bring her lips to his for a soft lingering kiss. "So did you have feelings towards your mentor?"

"No milaya. I think it was his mustache that turned me off…" Dimitri laughed, pulling Rose back against him, resting his cheek on top of her head.

They slept through to O'Hare, arriving just before 7 pm. Although the flight would be continuing to Munich, some passengers were disembarking there.

"Your luggage is already checked through to Munich, but you have about twenty minutes if you want to stretch your legs in the terminal" their Dhampir steward advised.

"Come on Comrade – I have an idea," Rose said, grabbing a groggy Dimitri's hand.

She pulled him up the gangway and into the terminal, finding an illuminated sign above some escalators reading 'Chicago O'Hare International Airport.'

"Give me your phone" Rose ordered, taking a selfie of the two of them with the sign in the background. "I thought I'd text it to Lissa and Eddie once we get to Munich? And then in Moscow, I'll text them a pic of us at the airport in Munich? Once we get to Novosibirsk I'll text them a photo of the Moscow airport, and then once we get to Baia I'll text them a photo from Novosibirsk, and finally, when we get to St. Basil's I'll text a photo from Baia. What do you think?"

"I think you've already thought about this way too much milaya," Dimitri said with a chuckle. "Come on – I want to find a bathroom. I hate those tiny ones on the plane!" They'd found the bathrooms and walked around for another ten minutes before reboarding the plane and settling back into their seats.

"So does that mean you're feeling better about Lissa, then?"

"I don't know, Comrade. We've been friends for so long, but it's always me who has to disrupt my life for her. I mean, even after all that happened at Spokane, and Lissa using so much Spirit it basically started to send me nuts, it never occurred to her that she could be the one to leave to give me a chance to recuperate."

Dimitri shrugged. "Do you wish she'd gone and you'd stayed?"

"No. But it would have been nice if the thought had at least _occurred_ to her," Rose grumbled.

* * *

Adrian was walking around the campus trying to find Rose. While they hadn't made specific plans for today, he'd hoped to see her to convince her to come back to Court with him in a few days time.

He'd started by visiting her guest suite at 10 pm, but no one was answering. His next stop was the gym, but it was occupied with a class. Figuring if he found Belikov he'd probably find Rose, Adrian asked a few Guardians if they had any idea of where he was, but they were clueless. He thought perhaps she'd headed to the cafeteria for a late breakfast, but it was deserted.

He went back to his room, checking her suite again on the way. Still no one there. Knowing Belikov, he'd probably taken her on a romantic picnic or something. It irritated him no end that Dhampir savage thought he had any claim on Rose. And what the hell was he doing on campus if he was no longer working here? In fact, maybe that was a solution – perhaps Kirova needed a nudge to ask him to leave the Academy? Sure as hell if he tried to follow Rose to Court, Adrian would make sure Guardian Croft had him doing double shifts in the most menial humiliating role he could find.

He smiled to himself as he poured himself a tumbler of vodka. He couldn't wait to get Rose to Court. While Janine would probably follow, for at least a little while, he was hopeful that she'd leave once Rose was settled – and that's when Adrian's seduction of her would begin. He planned to take her to the finest restaurants and nightclubs – spoil her in every way imaginable. And when his seduction was complete, he'd take her, claiming her gorgeous body for his own.

Something about her intrigued him. He'd had numerous lovers, fuck buddies, one night stands and friends with benefits – but no one fascinated him the way Rose did. Lissa had told him Rose was still a virgin, which excited him all the more. He liked the idea of being her first. Of teaching her how to please just him.

Pouring himself more vodka, Adrian decided to wait until after classes had finished and find Lissa. She'd either know where Rose was or could call her and find out.

* * *

"Welcome to Europe baby!" Dimitri said, his eyes twinkling as they touched down in Munich.

Rose looked at Dimitri gleefully. It had always been her dream to go to Europe one day – and here they were! They'd slept for most of the flight, so despite changing time zones, they weren't feeling too bad. It was 11 am local time, and they were due to fly to Moscow on a 9 pm flight, so they had the afternoon and early evening to go shopping. Dimitri had their itinerary all planned.

"First we'll claim our baggage and check it through to Moscow. Then we'll catch the S-Bahn through to Stachus. That's a big pedestrian square in the center of town, and most of the shops and department stores you'd be interested in are in that area. We're allowed another bag each, so I'll buy a suitcase there, and we'll fill it. Munich itself is quite an expensive city, but the clothing in the chain stores is cheap. Pretty much anything you'll want will be cheaper here than in Moscow or Novosibirsk, and there'll be a greater selection. The only exception is fur. We'll pick you up a dublyonka in Russia. You'll probably also need fur gloves and boots."

"A what?"

"It's a fur-lined leather jacket milaya. Even being from Montana, you won't be used to such extreme cold, so you'll need to rug up."

"Dimitri am I going to freeze?! What about at night? I don't want to be chilly when I sleep!"

"I won't lie. It's going to be cold. But I'll get an extra radiator for our room, and I promise to hold you very close every night to keep you warm." Dimitri's voice was low and oh so sexy.

"I can't wait Comrade" Rose whispered back, shivering at the idea of them sharing a bed together as a proper couple.

"Come on baby – I think you planned to take a photo and send a text?"

They disembarked and were walking along the arrivals concourse when she found a sign with a big 'M' for Munich and 'Flughafen München' written underneath. The two of them stood side by side smiling, and Rose took a selfie with the sign behind them. They were standing waiting for their baggage when Dimitri messaged her the pic from O'Hare, and she drafted a text to Lissa and Eddie, attaching the photo of her and Dimitri.

 _Don't tell anyone (especially Adrian) that I've gone or where I am._  
 _This is where I was 12 hours ago…_  
 _Will text you a photo of where I am now when_  
 _I reach my next location. Going to be gone a couple of months._  
 _Keep smiling – it confuses people! Rose xoxo_

She showed Dimitri who just laughed as she sent it. "Come on beautiful – let's check our bags through and go shop!"

They got rid of their bags, exchanged some of Rose's money from her Mom into Euros, and then caught the S-Bahn to the city. It was around a forty-minute trip, and Rose was practically bouncing on her seat the whole way. Stepping out into Stachus, Rose was seriously gobsmacked. It was very different to an American shopping district. Dimitri pulled out the text from Karolina, wrapped his arm around her waist, and they set to work.

* * *

It was 3 am and still no sign of Rose, Janine or Belikov. Three hours of drinking vodka had calmed Adrian down a little, but he was still seriously annoyed an entire morning and half an afternoon had been wasted. It wasn't like he was hanging out at a high school campus for amusement. If Rose hadn't been here, he wouldn't have bothered coming at all. Still – classes would be ending in a little bit, so he'd be able to quiz Lissa on where Rose was.

Adrian was walking into the commons when he saw Lissa, Christian, and Eddie sitting together at a table. The three of them were staring at a phone and chatting animatedly.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked, keeping his tone light.

"Just a message from Camille. She's got some goss about Ryan in our year," Lissa said.

Adrian immediately tuned out. He wasn't interested in any of that high school shit. "So anyone know where Rose is today? I stopped by their suite this morning, but she and Janine weren't there?"

"Did you try the infirmary? I thought Rose had to go back for more tests? Maybe she's there?" Lissa said reaching into her bag for a book, carefully not meeting Adrian's eye – but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ahh hadn't thought of that" Adrian replied. It made sense. Medical tests took ages, and Janine would undoubtedly go with her for moral support. "I might just head over there now," he said. "See if Rose is up for dinner tonight."


	13. Ch 13 - Cat's Out of the Bag

"I can't believe my sisters needed an extra two suitcases to fit all their shopping in" Dimitri groaned, collecting their baggage and putting them on to a trolley.

"Quit complaining, Comrade – you know a good chunk of it's mine" Rose laughed.

In truth, Dimitri was in a fabulous mood. They'd had dinner at a café in Munich before catching the train back to the airport, checking in an additional two suitcases, and boarding their flight for Moscow. The plane was all but deserted, so they'd had a row of three seats to themselves. After the seatbelt sign was off, Rose had ended up sitting on his lap, the two of them kissing more and more passionately. They were both so turned on by the end of the flight that Dimitri seriously considered changing their ongoing flights and finding a hotel for the night where they could do with each other what they both so desperately wanted. If it wasn't going to be their first time together, he's sure he would have.

The further they got from Montana, and St. Vladimir's, the more normal they were feeling about being together. Not that Janine would like this development. Dimitri was sure when she'd said 'do the right thing by Rose' she'd meant staying away from her romantically and sexually. But as far as Dimitri was concerned, finally becoming Rose's lover would be doing the right thing by her. And it was an inevitability - the pull between them was getting stronger and stronger. And how the hell was he meant to refuse to take the next step when Roza had been sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, whispering in his ear how she dreamed about how good it was going to feel to have him inside her?!

It was just past midnight, and they were ready to check in for the last flight of the evening to Novosibirsk. Rose had taken the obligatory photo of the two of them in front of a sign saying "Moscow Sheremetyevo International Airport" while they'd waited for their bags and then he took her to exchange some money into rubles.

"We're better off changing money here; the exchange rate is more competitive than it will be in Novosibirsk. Although, we'll probably use US dollars or Euros for your fur purchases. I can negotiate a better price if I can offer them foreign currency."

As they sat in the departure lounge waiting for their flight to be called, she prepared her next text to Lissa and Eddie.

 _So I'm not there now, but this is where we spent the afternoon._  
 _Well, not the airport. We went shopping! Filled two suitcases with_  
 _clothes! Will text again from my next stop to let you know where_  
 _I'm sending this from. Don't tell anyone - Rose xoxo_

She attached the photo taken at the Munich airport and then sent it. As far as she could calculate, it would be just after 2 pm in Montana, so Lissa and Eddie would probably get this one when they woke up, along with the one she'd send from Novosibirsk.

They'd been traveling for what felt like forever and while being together was fun, the idea of a proper meal and a warm bed was appealing. Dimitri had explained they'd be changing time zones again, so while it was a four hour flight, they'd be getting into Tolmachevo Airport around 7 am local time. Because the shops wouldn't open until 10 am, he'd arranged for a car from St. Basil's to be left for them at the airport, and they'd head to the local Guardian transit house in town for a rest and a shower.

"Does that mean a chance for some private time, Comrade?" Rose had asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, milaya. Unless it's changed since I was last there a couple of years ago, the Novosibirsk transit house is an open dorm in a highrise with about 20 single cots, a couple of bathrooms, a kitchen and lots of sleeping Guardians. It makes St. Vladimir's dorm living look fancy," he'd chuckled. Seeing her disappointed look, Dimitri added softly "Besides I'm very much looking forward to sleeping with you at my family house tonight. I can't wait to introduce you to my family, have a wonderful dinner, and then take you up to my room and my bed."

Rose smiled at him shyly. It would be impossible for him to be sexier if he tried!

Boarding their flight, it was again quiet. Lifting the armrest, Dimitri opened his arms and his duster, pulling her against him. "Try to sleep milaya. The jet lag won't be so bad if you do."

"I'll try, but I'm getting nervous, Comrade. What if your family doesn't like me?"

"They already love you, milaya, because I do."

"Are you excited?"

"Very" he'd admitted. "I'm excited to be home, and I'm looking forward to being back at St. Basil's, but I'm thrilled to be introducing you to my family. I've never brought a girl home before."

 _"Never?"_

"Roza I've never been in love like this before," he said, as though that explained everything.

Waking her as they were nearly finished their descent, he waited until the plane's tires hit the runway to turn to her and say "We're so close to home now I can almost taste it milaya!" His excitement was palpable and contagious. "We'll get the car and go to the transit house. Then we can shower, rest, I'll take you for breakfast, and we'll buy you some fur. If we leave Novosibirsk at lunchtime, we'll be in Baia in time for afternoon tea."

"Do you know Novosibirsk well?"

"Well enough. It's the closest big city to Baia. I used to come here all the time during summer holidays when I was a teenager. And I'd come here with Mama and the girls when I was growing up."

He took Rose's hand and led her out to the arrivals concourse, both of them wearing matching exhausted smiles. Suddenly, with no warning, he picked Rose up and spun her around in the air, holding her close to him. "Я самый счастливый человек на Земле, потому что у меня есть ты" he said loudly smiling joyously. Business travelers up early to catch morning flights regarded them with amusement, fellow red-eye travelers rolling their eyes or smirking.

"Ну, я рада за тебя" a young man at a coffee cart called back with a smile.

Dimitri just laughed, pulling Rose into a kiss, before draping his arm around her.

"What did you say, Comrade?" Rose asked, laughing.

"I said I'm the happiest man on earth because I've met you. He said he's happy for me."

"You're such a romantic," she said, giggling.

They were on their way to the baggage claim when she spotted an airport sign. "Come on Comrade – you know the drill," she said, the two of them posing in front of the sign as she took a selfie.

"Let's go get our car keys," Dimitri said, leading them over to a row of lockers. Fishing out a piece of paper from his duster, he found a locker number and a code. Opening the locker, there were four or five envelopes. Rifling through them, he found the one with 'Belikov' on the front. "Guess that's us," he said, opening it to reveal a wad of Russian bank notes and, a car key and a typed note. Dimitri looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the money for?"

"Breakfast, petrol, and incidentals. In case we didn't have a chance to change our currency."

"Oh – that was kind. Will it be enough?"

"There are thirty-five thousand rubles – so about five hundred and fifty US dollars."

"Well – that should be quite a breakfast then" she teased. "Come on Comrade. I want to get our bags and enjoy the thrill of a Guardian transit house shower. I have a feeling it will be quite the experience…"

He found their bags on the carousel, piling them on to a trolley. "I still can't believe you're here Roza. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd be showing you Novosibirsk, Baia or St. Basil's. I never thought I'd even be able to kiss you and tell you how much I love you." Dimitri's eyes were filled with such joy and hope. She all but melted into his arms as he pulled her close, leaning to brush her lips with his.

Dimitri pushed their trolley out to the carpark, Rose following stretching her sore muscles. He pulled up next to a newish black SUV, opening the doors with the keychain fob. "This is us baby" he smiled, putting their luggage in the back. "Let's go grab a shower."

Rose was quickly typing her next text to Lissa and Eddie as Dimitri adjusted the seat position, mirrors and cranked the heat in the car - because it was absolutely fucking freezing. Trying for her teeth not to chatter with cold, Rose's hands were shaking as she tapped out her message.

 _Never in a million years thought I'd ever visit here. Have moved on_  
 _already but this is where we were four hours ago. It's so cold I can't_  
 _even explain! Keep this our secret! Nearly at the final destination. R xoxo_

She attached the photo from Sheremetyevo airport. She figured they must have a pretty clear idea of where she was off to by now. She was flicking through her phone, looking at the messages sent from Munich, Moscow and the one she was about to send now from Novosibirsk, and she could see Dimitri loosening up in each progressive photo. Would they be able to tell it was more than a mentor and student traveling together? She wasn't sure. It seemed obvious to her, but Lissa wasn't always the most perceptive. Eddie would probably spot it. But then Dimitri had said he was the one to message him to say he needed to come back to the Academy, so Eddie might already be across the idea of more than friendship between her and Dimitri?

It would be 7 pm at the Academy now. Early in their morning. Eddie would definitely be up, Lissa probably fairly soon. She pressed send and pocketed her phone, watching with interest as Dimitri drove out of the carpark towards the town center. It was greyer than she thought. But the weather probably didn't help with that. While it wasn't snowing at the moment, it looked like it had been up until fairly recently. Still it was quite pretty, the buildings, streets, cars, and parks covered in a white winter blanket of snow.

There were lots of medium height apartment buildings. Dimitri was explaining that hardly anyone had a house in the cities – it was all apartment living.

"Is Baia like this, too?"

"Oh no, milaya. Baia is a little village. Very green and beautiful. You'll love it."

After driving for twenty minutes, Dimitri found a street park outside a nondescript apartment building. "Grab whatever you need. The car and bags will be safe here" he said.

She was close to freezing as she rifled through the bag she'd packed in Montana, pulling out some fresh thermals, underwear, jeans, top, jacket and toiletries bag. Dimitri just hoisted his entire duffel bag out of the car.

"I've never been in a transit house. What are they like?" she asked.

"They're just like a backpackers but for Guardians. The bigger ones have recreation facilities and TVs, but as far as I remember this one is really basic. A lot of the St. Basil's Guardians use this one as a place to crash when they have a weekend off. It should be pretty quiet on a Thursday morning."

True to his word, there were only two other Guardians in the transit house, one drinking coffee at the kitchen bench, the other sleeping under a pile of blankets on a white metal cot. Dimitri chose a cot in the corner, dumping his stuff on it and pulling out fresh clothing and toiletries.

"Let's get you a shower," he said smiling at Rose motioning her to the other side of the open dormitory room where there was identical bathrooms side by side. They weren't as bad as she'd anticipated. Old but clean enough.

"You planning on joining me?" Rose asked cheekily, tilting her head towards one of the bathrooms.

"I don't think that's a good idea, milaya. You're meant to be getting clean, not dirty." Dimitri's tone was playful, but his eyes were telling a different story. He wanted nothing more than to shower with her, to run his hands all over her soaped, wet, naked body and to pull her hard against him.

"Well I'll see you out here soon," she said, grabbing a towel from the stack outside the bathroom door, closing and locking it behind her.

The hot water coursing over her skin felt amazing. She was so sticky and uncomfortable from so many hours traveling and wearing the same clothes. It was bliss being clean again. She knew they were meant to rest here, but she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to. Dimitri had said he wanted her in his bed tonight, and she knew he had more than sleep in mind. She was ready, more than ready, to give herself to him - but she was still nervous. They'd both wanted to be sexual together for so long; she was worried she might be a disappointment to him – that the anticipation might be better than the act itself.

Lissa had told her the first few times were always pretty crappy with a new partner, and the first time was generally abysmal for the woman, so her hopes weren't too high. Hopefully, Dimitri hadn't built things up too much in his mind, either. Thinking of Lissa, she thought she'd check in and see how she was going. It was the first time Rose had chosen to check in on her since she'd 'heard' Lissa thinking about her being responsible for Mason's death. Even though Adrian had explained that it was Spirit darkness grabbing one fleeting bad thought and accentuating it, Rose still thought a best friend shouldn't have been thinking like that in the first place. But she couldn't hold a grudge forever – and she was curious to see whether Lissa had figured out where she was and where they were headed.

Closing her eyes and relaxing under the water, she slipped into Lissa's head. She was sitting in the commons with Christian looking at her phone.

"The first one was Chicago, then Munich and this latest one is Moscow. Given she's with Guardian Belikov, she must be going to his family's house? He's from near Moscow, isn't he? But why would she stay there for two months? I mean she already looks a lot better in these photos?" Lissa clearly hadn't caught on.

"She said Moscow was not the final destination. Maybe she's going to St. Basil's? It's in Siberia, and if she's going for a couple of months it would make sense she's going to a school, so she doesn't fall behind with her studies?" Christian was catching on quicker than Lissa was.

"But why would Guardian Belikov go with her? He resigned and disappeared for a week and then came back here. Why would he take off again to go all the way over there with Rose?"

Seeing him through Lissa's eyes, Rose could tell Christian knew about she and Dimitri, and that he was amused Lissa hadn't figured it out yet.

"You can't think of a reason why Dimitri might go with Rose? Why he might not want to leave her?" Christian prompted.

"No? What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Lissa…"

"Think about what?" Eddie had joined Christian and Lissa at their table.

"Lissa is wondering why Belikov has traveled to Moscow with Rose instead of staying here…"

"She doesn't know?" Eddie asked with obvious amusement.

"Apparently not" Christian grinned back.

"Know WHAT?!" Lissa was getting cross now.

"Lissa the two of them are crazy about each other. Have been for months. Why do you think she freaked out when he left?" Eddie asked.

"No! NO! She would have told me... I would have known!"

Lissa stopped to think about it.

"Oh my God, you're right! Why didn't I see it?! How long have you known?"

"I've suspected it since well before the ski trip, but I only knew for sure when he returned when Rose was sick. I was there when he arrived at the infirmary, and he was beside himself - telling her how much he loved her and promised never to leave her again."

"Are they together?" Lissa was shocked. She really had not had any idea.

"I don't know," Eddie admitted. "But I can tell she loves him. If they're not already together, I think they will be by the time she comes back from Russia."

Eddie's got that right, Rose thought, pulling herself out of Lissa's head. Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag, now.


	14. Ch 14 - What Do I Owe You?

"I honestly don't know which one, Comrade. I'm going to look like hell either way… Which one do you like?"

Rose and Dimitri were in one of the largest fur stores trying to chose a dublyonka for her. She'd tried on numerous and finally narrowed down the selection to a black leather lined with a pale fur, or a brown leather with a tan fur. Rose wasn't exactly in love with either which seemed ridiculous given the astronomical price of each. Finally, the salesperson, sick of her vacillation, suggested she try on some pukhoviki instead. And she found it – the perfect coat!

Black leather, padded with down, knee length and fitted with a matching leather belt - it was fur trimmed at the collar and cuffs, had a detachable fur lined hood and matched perfectly with the boots, gloves and ear muffs Dimitri had insisted she'd also need. While she was no expert on Russian women's fashion, Dimitri's smoldering look when she tried on the whole ensemble suggested that she looked hot.

"You won't be as warm as with a dublyonka – but we'll be inside most of the time, and Mama has a few shuba at home you can borrow if we're going outside when it's really cold or at night," Dimitri had said. As promised, Dimitri handled all the negotiations, bartering in Russian and getting a substantial discount for paying in Euros.

"What do I owe you?" Rose asked as they headed back out to the car.

"Nothing," Dimitri said with a determined look on his face.

"Comrade? I'm still figuring out the currency conversion, but I know that all cost a bomb. You can't go around spending your money on me like that!"

"And why not?" he turned to look at her, quite serious. "Milaya – a man likes to spoil the woman he loves. Every single time you wear that jacket, those boots or gloves I'm going to get a lot of satisfaction knowing I bought them for you. We didn't get a chance to date and romance the way I would have liked to – so please let me do this for you?" Dimitri looked so earnest, Rose didn't have the heart to say no to him. So instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him – telling him she loved her gifts and she loved him.

"Are you hungry milaya?" he asked solicitously. It was midday, and they were preparing to leave Novosibirsk for Baia.

"Not at all – I'm still having trouble moving after breakfast," she said truthfully. Dimitri had taken her to a typical Russian canteen and ordered one of just about everything. The two of them sat there, Dimitri feeding her bits of food and explaining what each was. It was all delicious, although she'd particularly liked the dumplings.

"I can make those," Dimitri had told her with a pleased look on his face.

"Comrade if you make those for me, I'll be yours for life!"

"Deal," he'd whispered, leaning in to kiss her softly, caressing the side of her face. Although there had been a lot of food, being Dhampir they'd managed to make their way through all of it.

"I think I'm going to have to be rolled onto the plane to return home," Rose had joked.

Having determined that lunch was not going to be required, Dimitri headed to a petrol station to fill up ahead of the two-hour drive to Baia. "Petrol is cheaper in Novosibirsk, so you always fill up before you leave town," he explained. He went in to pay, coming back out with some chocolate. "This is Alenka chocolate. Every time I have it, the taste reminds me of my childhood," he laughed. "Nothing else tastes quite the same." He handed her a bar, which she promised she'd try once her stomach had stopped wanting to explode from breakfast.

Dimitri pulled out his mobile, placing a quick call Baia to tell his mother they were on their way. Speaking in English so that Rose could hear his half of the conversation, she couldn't help but notice how excited and nervous he looked.

"… paid in Euros which worked out well. Yes – and boots and gloves… I'm sure she'll love it, Mama. We had Russian food for breakfast, and she liked it all… No don't worry about it – just put extra blankets and maybe hot water bottles in my bed, she'll be sleeping with me… Yes – I bought some Alenka Chocolate, too… Yes, Mama, we'll see you soon!"

He hung up with a smile, checked his safety belt and pulled out into the traffic. "We'll be driving for two or three hours. It's usually two, but Mama said it's been snowing near there, so our time will be slower. It's good we'll be in before dark because there's a big storm forecast for tonight. We often lose power in a heavy storm, so Mama's preparing the house."

"Was she ok when you told her I'd be sleeping in your room?" Rose asked apprehensively.

"She's fine. She was checking so she knew which bedrooms to stock with logs for the fireplaces."

"Your room has a fireplace?"

"Yeah. All the bedrooms do. The house has heating as well, but if we lose power, we'll use the fireplaces as a backup. They're not enough to heat the whole house, but they can keep a single room toasty. My sisters will bunk in with the kids, Mama will bunk in with Yeva, and we'll be in my room."

"It sounds very romantic," Rose murmured, her thoughts returning to sharing a bed with him tonight and everything that meant.

"I suppose so, milaya," he said softly, stroking her leg tenderly. "I hope so." His thoughts were headed in much the same direction as hers.

* * *

"Ok, when we come around this corner, we'll be on the outskirts of town." Dimitri was grinning ear to ear. "So we're less than five minutes away from home!"

"You look like a kid on Christmas morning," Rose joked, looking at her six foot seven inch Russian God, who looked happier than she'd ever seen him.

"And you look very nervous, but there's no need to be milaya. I told you – they're going to love you!"

And then before she knew it, they were pulling up in front of a huge double story timber house. It had the look of a house that had once been smaller but had been added and added to over time. The roof was covered in snow, but the front path was clear, and there were lights flickering in the downstairs windows. Dimitri shut off the engine, honking the horn in excitement, quickly coming around to open her door before turning as the front door of the house opened.

"Mama!" he cried excitedly, racing forward to pick up a surprisingly small woman and swing her around in the air. In her late forties or early fifties, Dimitri's Mama looked a lot like him. Or rather, he looked a lot like her. He had her eyes, and something about the set of her lips was his, too. She had a kind face, which right now was beaming up at her boy.

Hanging back, Rose waited for them to finish their greetings before moving around from the side of the car. Stepping over to usher her forward, Dimitri introduced her. "Mama? This is my Roza. Rose this is my Mama Olena."

"It's lovely to meet you, Rose. We've all heard so much about you! Now come inside – it's cold out. Dimka – get the bags now while I introduce Rose to the family and get her a hot drink."

Dimitri shot Rose a look that seemed to say 'Yes I am a huge scary Guardian who kills Strigoi for a living, but I'm still putty in my Mama's hands' as he obediently headed back to the car to lug in their baggage.

Inside, the house was beautifully warm and rustically comfortable. A short corridor was filled with coats hanging from hooks. On one side, a door opened into a tiny formal parlor, on the other side, the door opened into a formal dining room. Then the corridor opened out onto a comfortable living area. There were several saggy but comfortable looking sofas as well as a couple of armchairs. A cozy fire was lit in the fireplace, and there were handmade quilts draped over the sofas. Sitting in an armchair beside the fireplace was a woman in her seventies knitting.

"Mama? Mama this is Dimka's Rose. Remember I told you they're coming to stay for the weekend before going up to St. Basil's? Dimka is working there for the next few months. Rose this is my mother, Yeva."

"I'm old, not stupid Olena. Come here child," Yeva said imperiously, beckoning Rose over to stand beside her. Reaching up, she grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes deeply. "You have lots of fire. That's good. Dimka needs a woman with fire to thaw his ice."

Dimitri had hauled the first of the suitcases in and dumped them beside one of the sofas. Looking at Yeva, he said something in Russian, sounding exasperated, before saying to Rose "I'll leave the bags down here – my sisters will want to go through them with you to claim their spoils."

"Dimka! You're here!" an excited voice said from the stairs. "And you must be Rose! I'm Karolina – we spoke on the phone. This is my son Paul, and this little one is Zoya," she said, handing Rose the baby she'd been carrying.

"Whoa! I'm not good with these things!" Rose exclaimed startled, holding Zoya rigidly while Karolina laughed at her alarmed expression.

"Nonsense, she's a natural isn't she Karolina?" Dimitri said before coming around to stand behind Rose. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and the arms she was using to hold Zoya, kissing the top of Rose's head gently, before making faces at baby Zoya over Rose's shoulder.

"Dimka you're such a softy! I can't wait for you to be a Dad one day! You'll love it!" Gasping and looking at Dimitri, Karolina quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry Dimka, Rose – I didn't mean…"

Rose just shrugged while Dimitri jumped in to smooth the awkward moment.

"It's ok, Karo. I don't need to be a Dad when I've got a handsome nephew, a gorgeous niece and another little one on the way. Besides, this way I can hand them back," he laughed as Karolina reached forward to take Zoya from him and Rose. "Hey, Paul – you're going to be taller than me if you keep growing like this," Dimitri said to his nephew who honestly was a mini-Dimitri. "Where's Sonya?"

"She'll be home any minute. She's working half days at the pharmacy. I'll warn you before she gets here, she's been super moody. Her morning sickness has only just stopped, but last week she got her first stretch marks, so she hates the world. Whatever you do, don't mention that she's glowing or even your Guardian training won't be enough to protect you," Karolina laughed.

Paul nodded. "She's scary, Uncle Dimka. And she spends hours in the bathroom. I mean what does she DO in there?"

"That's enough of that" Karolina gently chided Paul but with a twinkle in her eye. "It's taken Dimka twenty-four years to bring a girl home – we don't want to frighten her off on the first afternoon!"

"Come sit down, Rose. Are you warm enough? Would you like a hot chocolate?" Olena asked appearing from the kitchen with a tray loaded with mugs.

"Oh that sounds heavenly, thank you." Rose sat on one of the sofas, leaning back into Dimitri as he sat beside her draping his arm across the sofa back behind her. Olena and Karolina were sitting together on a sofa opposite them looking at the two of them smiling.

"So Rose? Are you finding Russia different to where you grew up? Where's home for you?" Karolina asked kindly.

"St. Vladimir's is home. I've been there since I was four and I can't really remember anywhere specific before that."

"Oh – does your Mom work there?"

"No. She's a Guardian, so she signed me over to the care of the Academy when I was in kindergarten, and I've been there pretty much ever since. I did live in Portland and Chicago for a couple of years with my friend Lissa when we ran away from school, but then Dimitri tracked us down and brought us back."

Oh shit, if it's not bad enough that he's with a seventeen-year-old who was his student, now Dimitri's family probably thought she's some sort of delinquent, too!

"Karolina – Rose is shadow-kissed, which means she has a bond with her friend Princess Vasilisa Dragomir who is a Spirit user. There was a plot against the Princess, so Rose had to take Lissa out of the Academy for two years to protect her. I was the one who headed up the team who recovered them."

"Shadow-kissed? Doesn't that mean brought back from the dead by Spirit? You'll want to meet Oksana and Mark, then. He's also shadow-kissed and bonded to Oksana," Olena said. "They're family friends and live not far from here."

"You know another shadow-kissed person, and you didn't tell me?" Rose squealed turning to look at Dimitri incredulously.

"I'm sorry, milaya. Either I never knew, or I'd forgotten. Of course, I would have told you. Mama, Yeva? Can we see them as soon as possible? One of the reasons we're visiting Russia is because Rose has side effects from Lissa's magic and she needed to be away from her for some time so it can disperse. Any information Mark or Oksana might have about preventing it happening again could be a huge help to Roza."

Yeva put her hand up in the air to stop them talking. "I've already organized for us to have lunch with them on Saturday. There's no point trying for tomorrow because the storm tonight is going to knock out the power and block the roads until Saturday morning. Now Rose, show me your foot. Since you forgot to pack enough warm socks, I'll knit you some while you're here." Obediently Rose showed Yeva her foot size, thanking her profusely.

"Comrade? I know I hadn't planned to call Lissa while we're away, but this is huge news. I'm just going to ring her quickly."

Checking the time Rose saw it was coming up on 4 am in Montana – late afternoon their time. Dialing the numbers, getting Dimitri's help with the international dialing codes, the phone made some electronic tones before finally ringing at the other end.

"Lissa?! It's me, Rose! By now you'll have figured out I'm in Russia! I'm at Dimitri's family's house – but I guess you know about that, too. I just found out they have family friends who are a Spirit shadow-kissed couple! We're going to see them in a few days!"

"Ahh hi, Camille. Look right now isn't a great time. I'm in the middle of something major here. I'll call you later."

"Lissa? Can you hear me? It's ROSE, I'm calling from Russia!"

"Yes, no problem Camille – I really need to go – sorry I have a sort of a situation going on here. Perhaps you could talk to Celeste about that? Chat later!"

Rose disconnected the call, looking at Dimitri with concern. "Something's going on, Comrade – Lissa pretended not to know it was me. She said she was 'in the middle of something major.' I'll have to see what's going on…"

Closing her eyes and concentrating, momentarily oblivious to the impression this was no doubt creating with Dimitri's family, Rose slipped into Lissa's head. It was much easier than usual – in fact, it was almost like Lissa wanted her to see what was going on. Looking around through Lissa's eyes, Rose could see she was back in the Academy guest quarters – specifically, the suite she'd shared with her Mom and Dimitri. But it didn't look like it had when they'd left it – the place was trashed. Curtains were ripped from the tracks, the sofa cushions slashed, something had been set on fire and scalded the kitchen counter-top, and there were several broken vodka bottles – one with liquid still running down the wall from where it had just been hurled. Plus virtually every stick of furniture in the place which could be broken had been. And at the epicenter of this maelstrom was Adrian, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"How dare she leave without telling me?! I wouldn't have even found out if I hadn't come to visit while the cleaning team was going through to reset the suite. How long has she been gone?! Where did she go? TELL ME!" he was screaming at Lissa.

Christian was with Lissa and stepped forward. "She didn't tell us she was leaving either," he said with complete sincerity. "We had no idea!"

Clever Christian, Rose thought – with uncharacteristic pride. As an aura reader, Adrian was adept at picking up lies when he was told them, so Christian had avoided saying anything untrue.

"And where the hell is Belikov? Why is he always getting in between Rose and me? He needs to realize she's mine. I want to have her, and I'm going to get her!"

Rose could feel Lissa freaking out. They were in the guest quarters, which was completely deserted other than the three of them, and Adrian was becoming less and less rational. Ripping herself from Lissa's head, Rose picked up her phone and dialed frantically. It seemed to take hours for the tones to click through and the phone to ring at the other end but in reality, it was only seconds. And then the phone was answered.

"Alberta? It's Rose. I was in Lissa's head, and she's in trouble right now. Adrian has discovered I'm gone and has trashed the suite where Mom and I stayed in guest quarters. Lissa and Christian are there, but Adrian's gone apeshit. No one knows they're there with him. Lissa gave me a coded message to tell Celeste, meaning Guardian Matthews. You need to send a team of Guardians there now before he hurts Lissa and Christian."

Alberta confirmed she was on it and terminated the call. Rose put her phone on the table with shaking hands and looked at Dimitri.

"Adrian's gone crazy. He's destroyed the suite where we stayed and is threatening Lissa and Christian. It was terrifying."

"Who's Adrian?" Karolina asked concerned and confused.

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov," Rose replied. "I met him only recently, but he's kind of become obsessed with me. We left the Academy without telling him so he wouldn't try and follow. He just wasn't taking no for an answer."

Olena looked at Rose and then Dimitri. "He's only a couple of years younger than you, isn't he Dimka?"

Dimitri nodded looking confused.

"Yes, I remember the celebrations when he was born. The first male Moroi Ivashkov for that generation. And, of course, he's your first cousin".


	15. Ch 15 - Holding Out

Dinner had been a strange affair, even if you ignored the inevitable discussion about Adrian. Firstly Sonya had arrived home and true to Karolina's word she'd been cranky. While she might not have been outwardly rude, she certainly didn't share the same interest in Rose that the rest of the Belikov's seemed to. In fact, Rose had a feeling Olena had told her off once or twice in Russian throughout the meal. And then there were the awkward questions – such as how St. Vladimir's felt about she and Dimitri being together, or what their plans were after Rose's graduation. If nothing else, she supposed it gave she and Dimitri a list of 'topics we need to discuss.'

Along with that, there was the unrelenting sexual undercurrent. Rose would look up to see Dimitri looking at her with blatant desire, and she'd find herself again thinking that tonight was the night they'd waited so long for. She'd not even seen his room, yet, but in a few hours she'd be there with him – giving him the gift of her body to claim and hopefully cherish.

After dinner they'd moved out to the living room to go through their luggage, pulling out the shopping his sisters had ordered as well as the gifts Rose had brought from Montana. The first bag they opened was the one she'd packed in Montana – which is where she'd packed the things they'd bought in Missoula. Flipping the suitcase lid open, Rose pulled out Levis and brand name shoes Karolina had ordered for herself, some joggers for Paul and some cosmetics Sonya had wanted. She lifted a sweater to get to the Huckleberry Jam gift pack (a Montana delicacy) she'd bought for Yeva when sitting beneath was all her sexy underwear. And while it was relatively sedate as far as lingerie went, it still wasn't what she wanted her boyfriend's family to cop an eyeful of. She quickly moved it all to one side and put the sweater back over it, but when she looked up at Dimitri, she could see him nearly exploding with lust.

Digging further, she found perfumes she'd bought as gifts for Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria, the cutest baby joggers for Zoya for when she was a little older and some American sports shirts for Paul. They then moved on to suitcases two and three which had more clothes clothes clothes and finally the present Dimitri had helped her choose for his mother – the softest and most beautiful cashmere scarf. It was in a gorgeous lavender shade which Dimitri had assured Rose would look gorgeous on his mother. As they'd been ringing it up at the store in Munich, Dimitri had spotted a matching amethyst scarf pin that he'd bought to go with it. They handed their presents over one after the other, earning delighted cries from Olena. She kissed first Rose and then Dimitri – thanking them both profusely.

Dimitri moved their luggage upstairs, telling Rose to wait downstairs as his boxes from St. Vladimir's were also up there and he'd get things sorted a little before they retired to bed. Outside she could hear the wind picking up. It sounded so much wilder than storms in Montana. The idea of being warm and cuddled in bed with Dimitri while the storm raged outside was appealing. She was sitting chatting in front of the fire with his family when the lights flickered a couple of times. Dimitri came back downstairs and scooped some candles off a sideboard.

"Mama I'm going to take these for when we lose power." Olena nodded. It was coming up on 9 pm and Rose was starting to yawn.

"Rose you look tired – why don't you have a shower and go to bed? If you're not used to the storm, it might keep you awake tonight. It's much louder upstairs" Olena explained. Dimitri appeared at that moment, taking her hand and pulling her up from the sofa. Together they wished everyone goodnight and headed upstairs.

Dimitri pointed out everyone's rooms. She couldn't help but notice that Dimitri's room was the very end one – with the bathroom and Viktoria's vacant room between it and anyone else's. Leading her into his room, Dimitri had been busy. There was no sign of any of their baggage, and his St. Vladimir's boxes were neatly piled in one corner. He'd set up his CD player – the same one she'd used when she'd been barricaded in his room at the Academy – and had soft music playing on it. The candles from downstairs were sitting, lit, on his dresser and there was a just lit fire in the grate. The lights were out, so the candles and firelight were the only things illuminating the large comfortable looking bed covered in more handmade quilts.

Pulling Rose to him and brushing her lips with his, Dimitri asked "Are you ready for bed milaya? If you wanted to shower, I thought I'd get some hot water bottles for us from downstairs? They help keep the bed nice and toasty. I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes. The bathroom is next door. I can get your bag out if you want something to wear to bed, but it's warmer sleeping nude if you're with someone else. I wasn't planning to wear anything myself tonight unless you'd prefer I did?"

Rose shook her head shyly. Sleeping naked with Dimitri sounded blissful!

"I usually sleep closer to the door, so if you wanted to get into bed before I come back up, take the side by the fire – you'll be warmer" he'd continued before pulling her into a scorching hot kiss before indicating her toiletries bag and a large fluffy towel he'd laid out ready for her.

"Thank you, Comrade. You've thought of everything - and this is so romantic."

His face lit into a soft smile. "I'm glad milaya. Take your time – I'll get us those hot water bottles. It's going to be a cold night!"

Rose slipped into the bathroom and showered quickly. She would have spent longer, but she wanted to be in bed before Dimitri came back upstairs. She folded her clothes neatly and piled them on the dresser, hung her towel up on the rail on the back of Dimitri's bedroom door and slipped into bed on the fire side of the mattress, naked as the day she was born. The bed was soft and comfortable. While it wasn't warm, it wasn't freezing either – the fire had done its job. She was just starting to get nervous when there was a soft knock at the door. Dimitri walked in, his eyes crinkling at the corners when he saw her tucked up in bed waiting for him.

"Here you go – I like to put them at the end of the bed for my feet. Would you like me to put yours there for you?"

Rose looked at him in the flickering candle night. "Be my guest, Comrade."

Coming to the head of the bed, Dimitri sat beside her, leaning to kiss her gently before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He stood and gently lifted the quilt from the end of the bed, touching her feet softly before tucking the hot water bottle in next to them, placing the other in the same spot on his vacant side of the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower milaya. I won't be long." He gave her a loving smile and headed to the bathroom. Rose could hear the water run for a few minutes before it stopped.

When Dimitri walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around his hips, Rose was nervous. He was, too. Dimitri had wanted Rose for so long, and he knew tonight would be her first time. He felt the responsibility of making it as romantic and special as he could for her.

He'd dug in his boxes from St. Vladimir's until he'd found what he thought was the perfect music to put on. Country but not too country. Slow. Languid. Relaxing and sexy. He'd wanted some music so she wouldn't worry about being overheard if she was vocal. And he'd wanted candles in case she was nervous about being too exposed under electric lighting. He didn't know what to expect from her. Hell – she probably didn't know what to expect herself. Dimitri just wanted Rose to feel safe and loved.

Standing at the CD player with his back to her, Dimitri put in his musical selection.

"I thought you might like this Roza? I thought it was relaxing and not too country? It's K.D. Lang's chill out album. Most of them are covers and duets, and she has an amazing voice. But if you don't like it, I can change it."

Starting the CD, and flicking it onto repeat, Dimitri walked to the door. Psyching himself up with a deep breath, he took off his towel, hanging it on the parallel rail to Rose's. And then turning to face her, standing nude in the flickering candlelight, he asked: "Can I join you, Roza?"

Rose looked at him and smiled, nodding. He noticed her eyes taking in his physique shyly. He pulled his hair tie out, freeing his chin-length dark hair, and climbed into bed beside her. Careful to keep some blanket between them he rolled to face Rose.

"You're so beautiful Roza. I love you so much, and I'm so happy you're here. I'm going to be guided by you tonight. We can do as much or as little as you want. Just let me know milaya. If this is enough for you for tonight, then I'm already the happiest man alive."

"I'd like to kiss you," Rose replied faintly. "And I want to hold you. I really want to hold you, Dimitri."

He gave her a beautiful smile, stretching his arms out to her. Rose lifted her head, resting it on his arm the way they had so many times before, then she raised her chin to look at him. The bedclothes were still between them, so really they were more separated than the nights when she'd slept pressed up against him in his TShirt and a pair of sweats, he in his boxers. But the knowledge that each was unclothed made tonight's touch much more illicit.

Dimitri lowered his lips to hers, starting out with the softest of kisses. It was a questioning kiss. Him asking, her answering. He wanted to know how far to take things. She returned his kiss more firmly, so he deepened it until she opened her mouth to his. Yet even then he held back, waiting for her to introduce her tongue first. And when she did, he stroked his against hers, moaning slightly with enjoyment.

The sound of Dimitri's pleasure seemed to spur Rose on. With the bedclothes covering her up to her neck, and him likewise, she reached towards him lifting the quilt between them. She grasped his side, pulling her naked body against his. They joined, skin against skin, and the effect was instantaneous. She whimpered with satisfaction as he instinctively wrapped her in his arms, sliding one hand down to the base of her spine holding her hips against him, the other traveling the other direction – wrapping his fingers in her hair and keeping her lips pressed firmly against his. Their kiss was getting almost too much, so he pulled back moving his lips to caress her neck. She had one hand tucked between them, the other resting on his bicep. Rubbing his cheek against the hand on his bicep he said "Touch me anywhere you want milaya – I'm yours to explore. And if you want me to touch you anywhere I will – just show me or tell me what you want."

She nodded, moving her hand from his bicep across his magnificent shoulder, dancing across his back to his Promise mark and molnija and finally into his hair.

"Oh God, Roza," Dimitri groaned softly. "I love you touching me." He returned his lips to her neck and collarbone, kissing her tenderly.

Rose moved her hand back to Dimitri's arm, pulling him forward slightly as she rolled back a little – drawing him on top of her. He slipped a leg between hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the quilts to make sure they were both still covered. Her lips against Dimitri's ear, she said shyly "I'd like you to touch my breasts."

Dimitri pulled back smiling, watching her lovingly, sliding a hand from her hair down to the softness of her breasts. Touching first one and then the other, his lips were on her neck, starting to trail slowly downwards towards her décolletage. Looking up at Rose questioningly, he caught her soft nod. Shooting her a smile in response, he let his lips continue downwards, kissing across the top of each breast before his mouth settled above one plump pink tip. Kissing it and then the other, he opened his mouth and gently licked one tightening nub – earning a shiver from her. She returned her hand to stroke the back of his neck, resting the other on his shoulder blade.

"You're so beautiful milaya," Dimitri muttered transferring his attention to her other breast. After teasing each nub gently, he took an entire nipple in his mouth, stroking it with his tongue and enjoying the slight arch of Rose's back as she responded by pushing her breasts closer to his lips.

"Hmm Comrade" she moaned. "That feels good!"

His hair was hanging loose against his face, tantalizing Rose's skin as it brushed lightly against her chest. It was such a subtle feeling that contrasted against the pleasurable assault of his mouth at her bosom. A juxtaposition of the almost not there with the almost overwhelming.

Rose ran her hand down to Dimitri's upper back, feeling the tightness of his muscles, her other hand knotted in his hair. While she was enjoying the sensation of his mouth and tongue on her nipples, she was getting curious about areas of him she'd not yet had a chance to explore.

"Kiss me," she murmured, pulling him up towards her lips. She moved down the bed slightly as he returned his mouth to hers – one hand staying on his back while the other traversed the expanse of his back to his hips and butt.

While their kisses were heated, the whole mood was soft and dreamy. The soothing music, the softness of the bed, the cocooning weight of the blankets on top of them, the flickering light from the flames. It was as if she and Dimitri were enclosed in their own little bubble of love.

Lying almost on top of her now, Dimitri was trying to position himself, so his erection was not pressing into her. Rose was still becoming familiar with his body, and he didn't want to rush her or make her feel pressured. He loved the feeling of her hands on him. As a man, and a Guardian, people didn't touch him. He'd missed the sensation of skin against skin and the sensual feeling of a lover caressing his body. It was all he could do not to shiver as Rose ran her small hands over his skin, leaving overstimulated excitement in their wake. She pushed him back on to his side pulling away from him slightly. Looking coyly into his eyes, she took her index finger and touched it to his lips, before running it down over his chin, down his neck and finishing at his chest. Caressing his chest, she leaned into him, planting soft kisses on his pecs and between his nipples. And then she repeated his actions to her – kissing and licking each of his nipples in turn. He was surprised at the intensity of the feeling and how much he enjoyed it.

"Roza" he drawled in satisfaction, playing with her gorgeous hair. She'd worn it out, and he was glad. It was like a beacon to him – demanding his fingers stroke it.

Still kissing Dimitri's chest, Rose let her hand wander down the side of his body and onto the top of his leg where she started rubbing little circles in the hair on his upper outer thigh. It was tantalizing close to his excitement. Pulling her lips from his chest, Rose looked up at Dimitri from under her lashes and smiled, watching him as she moved her hand to the front of his thigh and then across to sit flat against his swollen manhood. He hadn't been expecting her to be so brazen, so was caught by surprise.

"God yes" he groaned, taking his own hand and placing it on top of hers as he flexed his hips forward, pushing his hard throbbing cock firmly against her hand.

Rose gave him an indulgent smile as she rubbed her flattened hand up and down along him, before moving her hand to wrap around his shaft. Dimitri moved his hand away from hers, resting it on her waist, giving her the freedom to touch him as she wished. She was softly biting her lower lip, something he knew she did when she was concentrating or doing something unfamiliar to her. Willing himself to be calm, Dimitri buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of Rose's shampoo as she experimented stroking his dick.

"Do you like that?" she asked. "Am I doing it right?"

"I love it," he groaned. Putting his hand over the top of hers again, he showed her how to rub up and over the head of his cock, applying a satisfying pressure. "Fuck milaya that feels so hot." He was rocking his hips lightly back and forward in time with her strokes. Rose smiled in satisfaction, leaning in to kiss him while her hand continued rubbing him.

"I know you must be turned on – you almost never swear in English" she laughed.

"I'm so turned on it's not funny" he confirmed.

"Me too" Rose whispered back, removing her hand from his cock to take his hand. With a loaded look, she held it for a moment as she rolled further on to her back before putting it on her inner thigh, parting her legs slightly. Dimitri raised his eyebrows - again struck by her forthrightness. He shouldn't have been surprised, though. Rose had always been fearless – and she'd made it clear that making love with him had been something she very much wanted.

Leaning forward, Dimitri was kissing her again, stroking his fingers gently up and down her inner thigh, creeping closer and closer to her slit. He was working by feel; the heavy patchwork quilts pulled over the two of them keeping them warm. Finally his fingers were brushing over the top of her slit. Dimitri pulled his lips away from Rose's to gaze into her eyes. He wanted her permission, but also to see the look on her face when he touched her there for the first time. She gave him a tentative smile, her eyes widening when he used his fingers to open her lips, running his fingers lightly up and down, carefully skirting over her entrance.

Rose was undeniably aroused – her pussy was soaked with her juices. Dimitri's immediate thought was how good it was going to feel to slip inside her. He loved that she was craving and oh so ready for him. Finding her clit, Dimitri brought his thumb to skim across it gently. An astounded gasp escaped her lips.

"Dimitri?" It wasn't a question as much as it was an exclamation of surprise. Petting her sensitive nub with greater intensity, Dimitri smiled when he felt her rolling her hips in time with his strokes.

Returning his lips to hers, the passion in their kisses was accelerating exponentially. Rose was making it harder and harder for him to keep things slow. After a particularly fiery parry between their tongues, Dimitri ran his index finger down to sit just outside her opening – she immediately bucked her hips towards it. Taking that as her assent, he slowly slid his finger inside her. They gasped as one – Dimitri astounded at the warmth of her core – Rose at the unfamiliar but so welcome feeling of Dimitri within her. Pumping his finger gently in and out, Dimitri quickly added a second digit.

Rose groaned, pulling her lips from his and moving her head to one side so she could pant jubilantly. He curled his fingers upwards searching for the spot he knew would drive her wild. Finding it, he rubbed her there, feeling Rose's body quiver beneath his fingers' ministrations. Kissing Dimitri's neck fervently, then licking the point where she could feel his pulse beneath her tongue, Rose sighed before moaning "Now Comrade. Please…"

With a smile of pure delight, Dimitri rolled Rose until she was fully on her back, bringing his lips back to hers. Putting every bit of his love for her into his kiss, he withdrew his fingers from her, rolling one leg between hers before lifting himself until he was lying between her glorious thighs. She shifted slightly, opening her legs further to him. He raised himself up on his forearms, kissing her neck and face again before using one hand to position himself at her entrance. Rubbing the head of his cock against her he coated himself in her arousal.

"I love you Roza," Dimitri whispered as he pushed himself oh so carefully into her.

Rose smiled up at him, knowing he was doing his utmost to take it slowly – to give her time to get used to being penetrated for the first time. Dimitri's eyes were reverent and adoring, studying her with joy. He rocked his hips against her, pushing himself deeper into her with each iteration. It felt good – nothing like the horror story she'd anticipated thanks to Lissa. Wrapping her arms around Dimitri's neck, Rose pulled his lips to hers, rolling her hips upwards to meet his. His tempo increased and his thrusts were becoming more vigorous yet somehow still tender.

The blankets were starting to pull down his back thanks to his movements, so Rose pulled them back up into place over his back – enveloping the two of them back within their warm cocoon. Dimitri was now fully sheathed within her, and Rose was feeling nothing but pleasure. Running her hands with abandon across his sculpted back, she could feel the tension building in his muscles as well as her own as he pressed himself hard against and into her. It was so much more intense than she'd imagined – the connection between them much more intimate and honest.

Pulling his lips from hers, Dimitri gazed at her again. Her lips swollen, her eyes dark with desire and her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her. The reality of being inside Rose was mind-blowing. So tight, so willing. If he'd had any clue just how wonderful having Rose would be, Dimitri would have been unable to stop himself giving in to their temptations months ago! Picking up the pace again, he was rewarded by her thrilled moan. Appreciating she was keeping up with him, he started to let go – really moving inside her.

Rose knotted her fingers in his hair, surrendering to the bliss he was giving her. Closing her eyes, she focussed on where their bodies joined and the agreeable feeling of being pinned beneath him. Her breasts were reveling in the friction from where her nipples were rubbing against Dimitri's chest – causing jolts of exultation to run straight to where his cock was buried in her cunt. Bending her legs at the knees, Rose opened to him even more, bracing herself against the mattress with her feet – giving her the necessary traction to meet his thrusts equally with her own.

"Fuck Roza" Dimitri growled, and it only excited her further.

Rose could feel her body getting closer to complete wanton abandon. Everything was tensing, and she wanted more. Her breathing was becoming ragged, and it was as if her insides were a spring being pulled tighter and tighter. She opened her eyes, looking to Dimitri. Recognizing her dilemma, he slowed for a moment, slipping his hand to rest on the top of her thigh before resuming his pace. His hand was pressed flat against her upper leg – his long fingers finding her swollen clit and rubbing firmly in a circular motion.

Yes! That's what she needed. Rose's mouth opened in surprise, her eyes looking into his with unabashed concupiscence. She felt one last pull before she exploded. Her nails were on Dimitri's back, her body shaking as she brought her hips up to his.

"Yes, Dimitri. YES!" she hissed, closing her eyes as wave upon wave of convulsions wracked her body, emanating from her core.

Dimitri watched Rose fall apart beneath him – losing herself in the first orgasm he'd given her. He was elated he'd made her cum. He'd wanted her to be fulfilled and satiated by their lovemaking, and he wanted Rose to know him as a man who put her pleasure foremost.

Rose's pussy clamping around his dick was enough to bring Dimitri to the brink of his own ecstasy, as was the look of joyful wonderment on her face. Her own orgasm fading, Rose pulled him tight against her, bringing her lips to his neck as he buried his face in her hair, pummelling into her ferociously. Then with a whisper, not a roar, Dimitri repeated her name over and over as he thrust as deep as he could, holding his hips against hers as he climaxed – filling her pussy with his cum.

Slumping onto her, Dimitri found himself nuzzling Rose's hair and kissing her neck, finally moving one of his elbows to allow him to prop himself up so he could look at her. Gazing with adoration he brushed his lips softly against hers, smiling as a soft laugh escaped her lips.

"Oh, Comrade. I love you so much, but you're in so much trouble – you've been holding out on me _big time!"_


	16. Ch 16 - Big Boy

Rose lay in Dimitri's arms, smiling in satisfaction as he held her closely - both on their sides her back to his front. Together they watched the fire, listening to the CD he'd chosen. Dimitri was right – she actually did like it, and it had set the mood for their lovemaking perfectly. He was stroking the top of one of her breasts, she had one hand reaching behind her, resting on his leg.

"Are you tired milaya? Can I get you anything?"

"Nope. I'm perfectly content here with you like this - I wish we could stay here like this forever. Tonight's been _amazing_ Comrade. I love that our first time was here in Baia in your bed on a stormy night. Everything feels like it was just how it was meant to be."

"I know what you mean, Roza" he sighed contentedly.

"Thank you for making it so special, Dimitri. I'm not sure how it was for you, but for me it was great. It's probably silly, but I feel so much closer to you now."

"It's not silly. I feel the same way. And it was great for me for me, too."

"Really?"

"Of course milaya. Everything about you excites me." Dimitri nuzzled Rose's hair, rubbing his nose up and down the outer edge of her ear. He sighed "I'm going to get up and put more logs on the fire. You can hear the wind's getting fierce now - so we'll probably lose power soon."

Reluctantly he released her from his embrace, rolling to the other side of the bed and slipping out from underneath the quilts, walking purposefully around the end of the bed and putting a couple of logs into the fireplace before carefully repositioning the fireguard.

"That's quite a view from here," Rose joked, looking at his tall naked physique with lover's eyes as he stood in front of the fire. "I'm not going to be able to see you in clothes again without imagining what's underneath!"

"Hmm," he chuckled. "So you'll be undressing me with your eyes?"

"Yep. Big time Comrade!"

"I'm sure I'll cope" Dimitri laughed.

"You know we'll never be able to go back to how things were? That this changes everything?"

"It does, but I don't regret it. Falling in love with you has been the greatest joy of my life," he said sincerely.

Rose smiled at him, very flattered. "Oh get back into bed and kiss me!"

So he did.

* * *

They were sleeping when they were woken by the sound of a crash and glass breaking downstairs. Dimitri was up and pulling his pants on almost before Rose's eyes were open.

"Milaya the power's been out for about an hour, and something's happened downstairs – stay in here and lock the door – don't open it to anyone other than my family or me. Keep alert and stay in the corner. Watch the window and the door – remember we're not inside wards here."

Pulling on his shirt Dimitri grabbed one of his stakes, passing Rose the other.

He slipped silently out of the room, waiting to hear her turn the key in the lock behind him before padding along the upper hallway. He hadn't had a chance to mention it to Rose, but Strigoi would occasionally target a home during a storm as they were less likely to be heard or detected and it was harder for the occupants to escape. While such attacks were virtually unheard of in Baia, and his family's house was close to the center of town so a less desirable target, so many people in the one household could hold appeal for a group of hungry Strigoi.

He checked the bathroom and Viktoria's room finding both vacant and undisturbed. Karolina and Sonya's rooms were both empty when he checked them, but he assumed they'd moved into the end room with the children when the power had gone out earlier. Silently approaching their door, he checked the handle and found it locked. That was a good sign – the girls must have heard the same disturbance he had and locked themselves in.

With the power out, the house was pitch black. Fortunately, even after almost three years since his last visit, he knew every inch of the house and every creaky floorboard. He was so soundless coming down the stairs that even a Strigoi would have been unable to hear him. In the ground floor living room, nothing was obviously amiss. Standing at the foot of the stairs he paused to listen carefully. All was utterly silent, other than the wailing of the storm. Eventually being almost certain they weren't under attack, he started creeping through the rooms, inspecting each in turn.

Stopping in front of Yeva's door he checked and it, too, was locked. His Mama's room was empty, but he knew she'd be in with his grandmother. He'd cleared almost the whole downstairs when he got to the formal dining room and discovered the source of the problem. A plank on the external storm shutter had given way underneath the pressure of the snow piling up against that side of the building, snapping near the top and smashing through the windowpane. Pulling the drapes across the window to minimize the cold air rushing in, Dimitri grabbed a candle from the sideboard fumbling around to find the matches he knew were always kept nearby.

With the candle now lit, he rechecked the room and closed the door, further containing the cold. He'd repair the pane of glass and the shutter tomorrow and check the others for signs of weakness. He walked from room to room downstairs confirming nothing was amiss. Stopping at his grandmother's door, he knocked twice softly.

"Mama? I've checked the house, and all's well. A storm shutter in the dining room gave way, and the board broke the window."

"Thank you Dimka. Go back to Rose before you freeze to death," his mother said, evidently relieved.

"I told you it was nothing," his grandmother muttered sleepily in Russian.

Laughing to himself Dimitri climbed back up the stairs, stopping at Paul's door. He knocked there, too.

"Karolina? Sonya? Everything's fine – just a rotten storm shutter in the dining room."

"Thank you Dimka," Karolina answered, trying and failing to sound as though she hadn't been concerned.

He diligently rechecked the upstairs rooms and all being well he knocked on his own bedroom door.

"Roza? All's ok." The key turned in the lock, and he opened the door to see Rose dressed and holding his stake defensively.

"It's alright. One of the storm shutters outside gave way under the pressure of the snow and broke the window. I'll need to check them all while I'm here. Now strip off and climb back into bed with me before you freeze!"

"You don't want me in sweats?" Rose teased coquettishly.

"No – I want you undressed. Seems I've developed a taste for holding your naked body against mine."

"Hmm, sounds good to me… Actually, I thought if you're not too tired we could see if we could make our second time as special as the first?" she suggested coyly.

Dimitri watched Rose covetously as she stripped in front of him. She went to turn away from his gaze, but he asked her not to.

"Please never hide yourself from me. You're so beautiful I want to admire you."

She smiled at him, twirling once on the spot before diving back into bed.

"Grrrr – it's freezing in here now. Come warm me up, big boy."

"Big boy?!" he laughed, looking at her dubiously.

"Would you rather I call you _little_ boy?" she giggled.

"Big boy's fine" he replied, rolling his eyes.

Climbing into bed beside her, Dimitri pulled her on top of him, keeping her carefully covered by the quilts. She leaned down to kiss him, enjoying the sensation of his large long-fingered hands playing on the bare flesh of her back and encircling her waist.

"So have you decided where you'd like to sleep once we get to St. Basil's?" he joked between soft kisses. "It has hydronic heating, so you might not need me to keep you warm…"

"I don't think it's a good idea to risk me getting too cold, Comrade," she said mock seriously after careful consideration. "Besides, there might be other benefits to sharing a bed with you…"

"Hmm – and what would they be, milaya?" he teased.

"I could sleep in until the last possible moment before our morning training?!"

Dimitri chuckled, leaning up to kiss Rose again. "What about this benefit," he asked, moving to press his thickening member against her.

"I like that benefit" she confirmed, her voice husky as she started to rub herself back and forward against his cock. "I like that benefit a lot!"

They must be close to the height of the storm by now. Outside the winds were howling ferociously. It honestly sounded like there was a pack of banshees surrounding the house moaning, wailing and occasionally pelting the roof and walls with rocks. Yet despite it all, Rose felt safe and protected inside with her man. Teasing him unmercifully with her hips Dimitri was almost painfully aroused when Rose realized that such behavior was a double-edged sword – her own body responding to her ministrations with equal voracity.

Biting her lower lip between her teeth, Rose carefully straddled him underneath the bedclothes. With a knee on either side of his hips, she reached down under the quilt, finding his turgid shaft and positioning herself just above it. Dimitri's hands on her hips he helped pull her down on to him. He slid into her, Rose rocking slightly to gently accommodate his length and width. She stopped when he was fully encased in her pussy.

"I like it this way," Dimitri grinned, pulling another pillow underneath his head to prop himself up slightly. "It's a great view, and I can touch you here." He had been admiring her breasts, but then he'd moved his right hand from her hip to her thigh, bringing his thumb to lightly rub her swollen clit. "You get to control the tempo and the depth this way, baby."

Rose started rocking forward and backward, finding a nice steady rhythm. Dimitri matched the rubs to her nub with the roll of her hips, keeping the pressure gentle. She started to experiment with different angles, moving her hips first forwards and then backward. She found the further she sat up the deeper he was, but it was too cold to sit up too much as it pulled her away from the warmth of his body and it tented the bedclothes, allowing cold air in.

So then she tried rotating her hips in an oval shape. Fuck! That felt really good, and if Dimitri's deep guttural groan was any indication, it was pretty hot for him, too!

Taking his hand from her hip, Dimitri rubbed the side of her beautiful face before running it down to her breast. Softer than he'd initially imagined, Rose's tits were a pleasure to behold and phenomenal to touch. Her nipples were the most beguiling dusky pink. Darker than the surrounding skin, they were practically begging to be admired and fondled. He cupped one breast, enjoying the warmth and weight in his hand. Looking at her as she unmercifully rolled her hips - seeking every bit of pleasure he could give her - Dimitri squeezed one swollen bud tightly between his fingers. Rose's eyes, half closed, shot open with an excited gasp. Giving her other nub a similar tweak he returned his hand to her hip – the fingers of his other hand still gainfully employed in stroking her clit.

She was moving faster now, her eyes twin pools of dark lust as she looked at him hedonistically. Bracing herself with a hand on each of his shoulders she was moving her hips instinctively against him, bringing them both to the pinnacle of enjoyment. Lying beneath her Dimitri was all but rendered speechless by the divine creature pleasuring herself with his cock. He was so hard inside her – something about her taking charge on only their second time together was intoxicating. He was itching to steady her hips and flex into her from underneath, but he didn't want to interrupt the pace she'd set, so instead, he devoted his attention to her clit – wetting his thumb in his mouth before returning it to rub without restraint.

Dimitri knew Rose was getting close to her climax, she was arching her back – bringing his cock in direct contact with her g-spot with each movement. Moments later she was licentiously begging him. "Take me, Dimitri. Oh God, _TAKE ME!"_

Grabbing her hips he steadied her, holding her firmly in place while he bucked up into her from underneath – pounding into her as hard and as fast as he could. Rose all but screamed in pleasure as she came hard – her pussy walls pulsating around him. Slumping forward onto his chest Rose was heedless to everything else, drowning in a sea of sensation. Eager to prolong Rose's peak for as long as possible, still within her, Dimitri quickly rolled them over - Rose onto her back. He continued to plunge into her frenetically, encouraged by her wails of uninhibited and delirious excitement.

It was lucky the storm was still raging hard – Rose's cries would be obscured by the screaming from the wind outside. Dimitri continued for a minute or two - his own groans coming faster as he felt the familiar sensation starting at the base of his manhood. Throwing his head back he let out a single roar as he came, relishing the feeling of his cock emptying cataclysmically into the wondrous woman beneath him.

Needing his lips on his beautiful Rose, Dimitri kissed her delicately while they floated back down to earth from their passionate highs. Reluctantly pulling himself out of her he lay beside her, carefully adjusting the bedclothes, so they were both warm and covered.

"Oh milaya," he said softly, pulling her into his embrace. "Have I mentioned today how much I love you?"

"Just once or twice" Rose laughed, cuddling into Dimitri's warmth. "And I love you too. You make me feel so loved and precious."

Dimitri smiled in satisfaction. That's precisely how he wanted Rose to feel. Beloved.

"I can't believe how at home I feel here," she continued dreamily. "Your family are wonderful."

"Wait till you meet Viktoria. I think you two are going to love each other."

"I hope so. I think I might need a friend once we get to St Basil's. You said I'd have a lot more to learn – what will we be covering?"

"More combat skills. At St. Basil's along with what they do at St. Vladimir's, in the final year they introduce some Krav Maga and Aikido techniques. You're already pretty much across the Aikido as I've been introducing that since we started training because you're physically smaller than most of your opponents, so we'll just be filling in the blanks. But most of the Krav Maga will be new to you."

"How far behind will I be?" Rose asked apprehensively.

"About five or six months. The senior class started in September, but they're learning it alongside their other techniques. You're already well ahead elsewhere, so we'll put effort into Krav Maga in our individual sessions and get you caught up."

"So how's it going to run at St. Basil's? Will you be doing evening shifts like at St. Vladimir's as well as teaching and guarding?"

"One evening shift each Thursday till midnight, no guarding classes, and I get weekends off so we can come home. So we'll be training every morning like at St. Vlad's, then breakfast, then I'll do a two-hour class with you and the other final year students. Then I'll have three one-hour group classes with small groups from the senior class each day. Then we can train after school and have dinner."

"It sounds like a lot of work – you're going to be tired."

"Honestly, I'm looking forward to it. And I'm really looking forward to having classes in daylight hours! While I enjoyed watching you in your academic classes, something more active helps the day go faster, and it's good for my skills too. Besides – I've never been your actual teacher before. I'm looking forward to hearing you say 'Yes Guardian Belikov' when I tell you to do something."

"Ha! Keep dreaming Comrade. That's so not going to happen!"

"Well if not Guardian Belikov, what will you call me?" he asked, a little alarmed.

"Hmm – I'm not sure Comrade... I kind of liked the sound of _Big Boy._ And you said you were fine with it…"


	17. Ch 17 - Ultimately Not Enough

When Rose woke, the whole world was quiet. As in completely silent. Her eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her eyes fell upon her handsome Russian God, who was lying on his side with his head resting on one hand gazing at her.

"How long have you been watching me?" Rose asked, a little irritated.

"Not long? Maybe half an hour? You're just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen – I find it hard to take my eyes off you," Dimitri admitted lovingly.

She lay there for a minute, looking back at Dimitri blissfully. Who could be annoyed when her man said things like that? And he was hers now. In every way. "Why is it so quiet?!"

"Well it's 7.30 am, and the household is asleep thanks to the storm keeping everyone up last night. And it's quiet out because no one is around outside thanks to the storm and also snow is an excellent sound absorber."

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I thought I'd make you breakfast, and then I need to check the house. I haven't been home in close to three years so there'll be a mountain of things that need fixing."

"Can I help you?"

"If you want to. Do you know much about home maintenance?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Unless you count painting then no, not a thing. But I'm sure you can show me."

"I love showing you…" Dimitri teased suggestively.

"And I love being shown…" she countered sexily.

Dimitri pulled Rose to him, her back against his chest. He draped an arm around her, cupping and fondling her breasts.

"You need to be super quiet, milaya. It's so still; the slightest noise will carry…" he whispered into her ear. And then he played with her – taunting her until she was softly begging him to enter her from behind - burying her face into his pillow to smother her excited noises as they joined together again.

* * *

"So syrniki is cheese and egg?"

"Cottage cheese, flour, and egg. And I promise you you'll like them," Dimitri whispered.

Last night had been the single best night of his life. Standing here in the kitchen of his family's house quietly making breakfast for the household, Dimitri kept getting distracted by the gorgeous woman sitting on the bench beside him wearing his old TShirt. It was hard to believe Rose was here. That after everything they'd endured they were finally together. Halfway across the world from where they'd met, she was sitting on the kitchen bench in his family home after a night of passionate lovemaking! Hell – a week ago he'd been in Portland trying to work out how to go on with a life without her – and now here she was. His.

When they'd been at St. Vladimir's, Dimitri had done his best to convince himself that duty, obligation, and Moroi came first. Just like he was trained. And he'd fought for it – he really had. But then there was Rose. How could anything come ahead of her?! He wasn't incognisant of the ramifications of their decision – and he hoped she understood, too. But they each had one life. And he wanted to spend his being with her.

He was mixing up the ingredients, answering Rose's questions about growing up in Baia, his sisters, family and other practicalities of growing up in such a big household.

"So has that always been your bedroom?" she'd asked.

"Yes. Since I was seven. Before that, we lived in another house in town owned by my father. He only visited once or twice a year, but things were… difficult… with my father at that time, and Mama struggled a lot during her pregnancy with Viktoria. So she moved back in here with my grandmother. Before that my grandmother ran a lodging house for miners working in the local mines, but it was getting too much for her. So we all moved in, and that's been my room ever since. I know Karolina is hoping to claim it for Zoya when she's a little older, but Mama keeps it for me in the hope I'll visit more often!"

"She's loving having you here, isn't she?"

"Very much so. It's been too long."

"Would you ever move back? To Russia I mean?"

"I don't know, milaya. Russia will always be home to me, but I've enjoyed America, too. And we're not always in complete control of where life will take us. There are lots of considerations and compromises to take into account." He didn't want to come right out and say it, but he was trying to let her know that he felt his future was now tied in with hers, so where he might live would depend on her, too. Dimitri couldn't be sure, but Rose's pause and the look on her face made him think she had an inkling of the way he was thinking.

Changing the subject, Rose continued "So did you really not realize Adrian was your first cousin?"

"If I'd thought about it I would have worked it out I guess. I mean, I knew we were related somehow, my father being an Ivashkov. It's just not something my sisters or I think about. It's hard to explain – it's like our father is just not any part of our lives. For example, last night when Mama said about Adrian, I realized he and I are both great-nephews to Queen Tatiana."

"Oh yeah! I didn't think of that either! Comrade – if you try and make me curtsey to you, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'll keep that in mind, milaya" he chuckled.

Dimitri was flipping syrniki in the pan on top of the wood-burning stove, pausing every now and again to pull Rose into his arms. Then the syrniki were out of the pan resting on paper towel to take any excess oil, and he was standing between her thighs as she sat on the kitchen bench. Their kisses started as sweet and soft, but soon became hot and bothered. Rose moved forward on the counter, pushing herself hard against Dimitri. He'd just pulled her off the bench, her wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his hips. He was about to carry her upstairs for their fourth round of sex in less than twelve hours when they heard a discreet cough and turned to see Karolina watching them with amusement.

"Morning Karolina," Rose said with a smile - as if being wrapped around Dimitri in the middle of the kitchen was a perfectly reasonable and expected occurrence.

Dimitri flushed red, saying a hurried good morning before turning his back to Karolina and setting Rose back on her feet in front of him. He then busied himself at the counter – no doubt to obscure the massive hard on that would have been amusingly evident had he turned to face his sister.

"What are your plans for the day?" Rose asked pleasantly, secretly amused to see Dimitri embarrassed in front of his big sister.

"Not much. There's not a lot to do on snow days," she admitted. "Until the power comes back on, we usually hang out in the front room and play board games. It's a small room, so it's easiest to heat. The roads will all be blocked so Sonya won't be working today. We'll all just hang out" she explained.

Slowly the household emerged for breakfast, and they all sat around eating the syrniki. Dimitri had been right – Rose did enjoy them. In fact, she thought they needed to get back into training again as soon as possible. She wouldn't be able to fit into her pants, soon, if she kept eating as much as she was!

After breakfast everyone moved into the small front sitting room, Dimitri loaded up the fireplace, and the family sat on the couches or on cushions on the floor. Dimitri had suggested to Rose they hang out with the family for a while and then they'd go and check on necessary household maintenance.

Zoya was in a bassinette asleep. Sonya was on a sofa with her feet up looking pissed off. Yeva was knitting socks sitting in an armchair. Karolina and Olena were seated side by side on a couch, Paul by his mother's feet, while Dimitri sat on cushions on the floor, with Rose sitting between his legs leaning back against him.

Continuing their 'getting to know you' discussions from last night, Karolina and Olena seemed particularly interested in Rose's experiences growing up at St. Vladimir's.

"How did you celebrate Christmas?" Olena asked curiously.

"Well from four to eight years old, I lived with four other Dhampir students in a unit at the Academy. The others were orphans. We had a young female Moroi who looked after us. She was nice, but she was only nineteen when I arrived and pretty clueless; she had no idea what to do with little kids. We didn't get presents as such, but each year the Academy would provide us with a year's worth of clothes, and it was always a week before the new year, so you'd get a whole new wardrobe. It was actually pretty cool," Rose said, laughing in recollection. "They had this list they'd get – so it would be the middle of winter and you'd get everything you needed for the following year – even swimsuits. Mason and I used to try ours on and wear them on top of our clothes Christmas Day. We'd look ridiculous, but we wouldn't care!"

"Mason was an orphan?" Dimitri asked, tightening his grip on Rose. "I didn't know that?"

"Yeah. That's why he was buried at St. Vlad's. Strigoi killed his parents when he was three. He was shunted between extended family members for a year and signed over to the Academy when he was four, like me. He and I were the first two in the unit when we were in kindergarten. The others joined us over the next four years. I guess that's why we were always so close."

Dimitri was stunned. "Roza I had no idea…"

She shrugged. "Christmas day was actually pretty cool! The junior school Guardians who weren't on duty would be at the Christmas lunch. All the students would be home for Christmas, so there'd only be those of us who lived at the Academy there. A few of the Guardians would bring little pressies for us kids. One Guardian, Hammond, was a woodworker. He'd spend all year making the most amazing toys during his time off. They were seriously works of art. I still have the doll he made me when I was six. He'd dress up as Santa, and make a huge big deal about giving us each a gift. They told us he'd been transferred when I was seven. It was only years later I realized that wasn't what had happened…" Rose trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"So have you ever had a Christmas with your mother?" Olena asked in confusion.

"Well, I guess I did before I was four but I can't remember it. But I saw her this last one."

"Oh well, that must have been nice?"

Rose shrugged again. "Mom and I aren't close. Up until when Mason died I'd seen my mother maybe a handful of times since she left me at the Academy. She's making more of an effort recently though."

Olena looked sad, and thinking about it, Rose realized it was a pretty depressing upbringing.

"Anyway once I was about eight, I started going to Lissa's house for Christmas, and they were wonderful! Her family was really close, and they went all out. They'd have a twenty-foot tree with heaps of presents and the biggest Christmas lunch. And then after lunch, we'd go ice-skating."

"Her family died didn't they?" Olena asked.

"Yeah. When we were fifteen. Her parents, her brother Andre, Lissa and I were on our way to their house for a weekend away from the Academy. A driver crossed the wrong side of the road and hit the car we were in. Lissa was the only one in a relatively 'safe' spot in the car. Her brother and parents were killed instantly. We're not sure how badly I was injured, but it was bad enough that I must have been on the brink of death, because her Spirit magic kicked in and she healed me. And since then I've been shadow-kissed and bonded with Lissa."

Everyone was silent. So much for a happy getting to know you story, Rose thought wryly.

"So you and Lissa must be close?" Karolina asked.

"Yeah. Up until recently, we were super close, but I'm a bit pissed with her at the moment, actually. She's been using huge amounts of Spirit magic, and when she does it generates a negative effect. We call it darkness and it kind of feeds on any bad feelings or thoughts you have. Because we're linked, the bulk of it seeps into me. I wasn't doing so well after killing the Strigoi at Spokane, and Mason dying, so I could have done without a massive influx of darkness, too."

"You've killed Strigoi? Like Uncle Dimka?" Paul piped up, suddenly super interested.

"Not as many as your Uncle Dimka," Rose said, stroking Dimitri's hand where it rested on her knee and smiling at the thought of the marks on the back of his neck. "But yeah, I've killed two."

Paul looked super impressed.

"I suppose we should get your molnija done while we're at St. Basil's," Dimitri commented, gently pulling Rose's hair aside and kissing the back of her neck.

"I suppose so," Rose agreed. Once the idea of getting her first molnija would have filled her with excitement. Now they'd be the marks to permanently show that she'd tried, but that ultimately it had not been enough to save Mason.


	18. Ch 18 - No Need to Panic

They'd sat around talking on Friday until lunchtime, and then Dimitri had gone around the house changing tap washers, tightening and oiling door hinges, cleaning out the upstairs shower drain, changing light globes, fixing a closet rail which had come down and generally doing 'man of the house' jobs of which Olena and Yeva seemed to have an endless supply. Rose followed him around, helping where she could and talking with him when she couldn't. Watching Dimitri carry his toolbox from room to room methodically fixing things was actually pretty hot. As with everything he did, Dimitri was so capable. It was one of the many things Rose loved about him.

The power came back on in the late afternoon and the house soon heated up. Olena and Karolina made another delicious dinner, and afterward, they all watched TV for a while before Rose and Dimitri went to bed early, saying Rose hadn't slept well the night before because of the storm. Karolina gave them a knowing look that made Dimitri flush, while Sonya muttered something under her breath in Russian that earned her a swift rebuke from Olena.

Upstairs Dimitri put on an 80s CD, and the two of them stripped off and climbed into beside one another. It was funny – last night they'd been so nervous, but tonight Dimitri pulled Rose straight into his arms, and there was no hesitation when his lips met hers.

* * *

"How long have they been bonded?" Rose asked Olena curiously. Dimitri was dropping Sonya off at the pharmacy where she was working this afternoon and then making a first trip to Oksana and Mark's house with Karolina, Paul, and Zoya.

"I'm not sure, but they won't mind telling you. They're a lovely couple."

"So they're together, then?"

"Yes. They're married."

"That would make life so much easier," Rose said distractedly.

"Oh?"

Rose sighed. "It's just hard. Because it was only Lissa and me for so long, she tends to take me for granted. Not just as a bond mate, but as her potential Guardian and a friend, too. I didn't use to notice it, but Dimitri is the complete opposite, so it really stands out. He cares so much. He's always thinking about me, and he's so considerate. It would be so much easier being bonded to someone you were in love with."

"So you _do_ love Dimitri?" Olena asked, a little shyly.

"Head over feet crazy in love," Rose confirmed grinning.

Olena looked pleased. "I'm glad to hear it. Dimka has always been so serious, but he's much happier and open around you. But I've always known if he gave his heart, it would only be once."

Rose nodded. "I plan on taking very good care of it" she promised.

Olena beamed, pulling Rose into a firm hug. Rose was taken by surprise but quickly responded.

"Now that's a nice sight for a man to see," Dimitri said, walking into the kitchen and seeing them embracing. He walked over to them, wrapping the two of them within his arms as they embraced. "See I told you, Roza. My family loves you because I do" Rose blushed, but was reassured by a comforting squeeze from Olena.

Picking up the basket of baked goodies they were taking to lunch and carrying them out to the St. Basil's car, Dimitri carefully helped his grandmother into the passenger seat. Rose and Olena took the back seat, and Dimitri drove them to Mark and Oksana's home.

"Are you excited milaya? To meet another shadow-kissed person?" he asked as he drove.

"I am actually. I know so little about what it means, any information will be helpful."

"I think you'll be finding out more than you bargained on. Both of you," Yeva said cryptically from the passenger seat.

Dimitri questioned his grandmother in Russian, but if his frustrated expression in the rear-vision mirror was any indication, he didn't get any sort of answer that satisfied him. Moments later they were there, and the four of them were being ushered into a beautiful cottage.

"Rose – so lovely to meet you," a woman in her thirties who must be Oksana said, coming forward and giving her a huge hug.

Standing there in her arms Rose felt an immediate feeling of peace. Looking at her in astonishment, Rose asked: "What did you just do?"

"I've never felt anyone with so much darkness – I just took the edge off a little."

"You can do that?"

Oksana smiled "There are many things Spirit users can do to help with the effects of darkness. Come – I imagine you probably want to speak with my bondmate and husband, Mark." She led them through into a comfortable kitchen and living area featuring a massive table where Karolina and Paul sat, with a man standing beside it.

"Mark? This is Rose. Rose this is my husband, Mark." Rose looked at him curiously. He looked like a standard Guardian in his early fifties. Mark regarded her with friendly but slightly reserved eyes. They surveyed one another for several moments before Rose remembered her manners.

"Sorry," she laughed a little shakily. "I've never met anyone else shadow-kissed before. I just thought you don't look shadow-kissed."

Mark chuckled, his eyes crinkling with amusement. "What no horns and tail?" he quipped.

"Yep – that's what's missing!" Rose replied, grinning widely. After that, the conversation flowed smoothly.

"I thought after lunch you and Dimitri might like to spend the afternoon here? The four of us could talk privately?" Oksana suggested.

"That would be awesome," Rose said gratefully. "I have so many questions!"

"How long have you been bonded?" Mark asked curiously, sitting beside her at the lunch table.

"Um – coming up on three years? Lissa my, erm, bondmate is only just working out her magic now, so we're kind of figuring things out as we go along."

He nodded. "Yes well, the first few years are the hardest…"

Other than that the lunch conversation was general – much of it about local happenings or mutual friends of Oksana and Olena's. For the most part, Rose and Dimitri sat side-by-side listening, Dimitri occasionally asking for news about old friends or their families.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Dimka. Yelena is getting married! She's with a lovely Guardian who was working for a local family. They've been going out forever, but he put in for reallocation to the guard at the administrative center in St. Petersburg. Her boy Eugene is school aged, now, so he'll go to school there, and Yelena will work in the office. They leave in a fortnight – you should go see her before she leaves," Karolina suggested.

"Oh that's lovely, I'm so pleased for her," Dimitri said with a smile. "Yes, I'll drop by - next weekend maybe?"

"Is that another school friend?" Rose asked him.

"Yes – she was Dimka's first girlfriend" Karolina giggled.

"Oh," Rose said, dropping her eyes to her plate, her chest constricting. The idea of Dimitri with anyone else hurt. Hurt a lot. She wasn't an idiot – she knew he'd been with other women before her, but it wasn't a topic she chose to dwell upon. Finding out he'd been with someone, and that she'd never even heard her name? Well, it was demoralizing. There was an awkward pause at the table. No one seemed to know what to say. Dimitri could tell Rose was upset, so he draped an arm around her, pulling her closer to his side and kissing her hair, giving Karolina a scathing look.

"It was two weeks when I was thirteen, Karolina. I hardly think that counts!"

Rose immediately felt a lot better. "I bet you were cute," she smiled, looking up at her man. "Did you take her out?"

"It was one date to watch a movie at home, and Babushka supervised" he laughed. "She sat between us."

Rose looked across to Yeva who was smirking, looking quite pleased with herself.

They continued to laugh and joke. Sharing delicious food, and basking in Dimitri's arm around her - Rose thought it didn't get much better than this! She'd always wondered what it felt like to be part of a big family and this must be it.

Zoya woke up in her bassinet and started crying. Oksana all but jumped out of her seat. "Let me get her – you finish your lunch, Karolina."

Oksana was obviously smitten as she carried little Zoya back to the table. She was giving her huge smiles and tickling her chin and her little feet where they hung out from beneath her blanket. Rose could feel Mark tense a little beside her. Hmmm – interesting. Observing Rose watching her, Oksana looked up "So do you think you and Dimitri will have a family?"

Rose looked at her confused. "Um no. We're both Dhampir. Not going to happen," she said with a tight smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Dimitri pick up his fork and take a mouthful of food, pretending that this wasn't an issue for either of them. While they hadn't talked about it in detail, she knew the only reason he'd considered Tasha's proposal was for the chance to become a father. It was such a big thing for him to give up just so he could be with her.

"Yes, but you're shadow-kissed Rose. A shadow-kissed woman can fall pregnant to a human, Moroi or Dhampir. In fact by all accounts thanks to the healing you'll be super fertile." She said it kindly, but it was hard to miss the sadness in her voice.

Rose looked at her with her mouth hanging open. She could feel her fork slipping from her hand and looked down to see it fall in slow motion towards her plate where it clattered loudly, frightening Zoya who started to scream. Oksana was so absorbed settling her, she missed the look of pure panic that crossed Rose and then Dimitri's face. Karolina and Olena caught it, though.

"Rose? Roza?" Dimitri must have said her name about eight times before she finally took a breath and looked at him. "Breathe. Where are you in your cycle?"

"Pardon?" Rose could see his mouth moving, but nothing was registering in her head.

"Your _cycle_ milaya. When's your period due?"

"Ummm? In about a week and a half?"

"So you're at your most fertile right now," Karolina said looking across the table at Rose with her eyebrows raised.

"This isn't happening" Rose wailed. It felt like the walls were closing in on her, and she moved her chair back so she could hang her head in between her knees. She kept trying to draw in her breath, but it was coming in horrible ragged gasps. She could remotely hear Dimitri say "Mark? Do you have a paper bag? I think she's hyperventilating…"

Karolina was shouting at Dimitri. "How could you be so _irresponsible?_ Didn't you see what I went through being pregnant so young with Paul?!"

"You're not helping, Karolina," Dimitri snarled through gritted teeth. "Neither Roza or I had any idea this was even possible!"

Next thing Rose knew she was seated in Dimitri's lap, a paper bag clamped over her mouth. "Just breathe, milaya" he was saying, gently stroking her back. "There's no need to panic."

Slowly starting to take in her surroundings she saw it was just Olena, Dimitri and herself seated in the living room. Dimitri was rubbing her back soothingly.

"Roza? Try not to panic. Mark has taken Yeva, Karolina, Paul and Zoya home. Oksana is giving us some privacy. I'm going to go to the pharmacy and see Sonya. There's something you can take if you want to? It's very effective if taken in the first forty-eight hours… Shall I go get it?"

Rose was nodding, looking at him with huge eyes.

"I'm so sorry, milaya. If I'd had any idea…"

"Me too… I'm just too young, and I'm not even sure if I want to be a Mom. And it's still too early for us to be thinking about that. I want to finish school first…"

"You stay here – Mama will look after you. If they need to know anything at the pharmacy, I'll call." Dimitri leaned down to give Rose a soft loving kiss. "I love you, Roza. No matter what happens, no matter what you want I'm your man, and I'm going to look after you."


	19. Ch 19 - Think About It

Dimitri arrived back from the pharmacy minutes after Mark had returned. Rose was still sitting on the sofa beside Olena, who was softly stroking her hair. It was a sweet and loving thing to do – and was very comforting to Rose, unused as she was to maternal affection.

"Mark thank you so much for dropping everyone home, and I'm so sorry. Mama? This is something Rose and I need to talk about – can you give us a few minutes?"

Olena and Mark went back through to the kitchen where Oksana joined them, while Dimitri remained in the living room sitting very close to Rose before pulling her onto his lap and wrapping her in his arms. Olena watched them through the opening from the kitchen. Rose was still looking very shocked as Dimitri rocked her back and forth, eventually tucking her head in under his chin. They talked and cuddled for maybe ten minutes before they kissed softly and Dimitri stood up giving Rose his hand and helping her up. There was a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her from when she'd been hyperventilating, but from where she was sitting, Olena hadn't been able to see whether Rose had taken a tablet or not.

Walking back through to the kitchen Dimitri sat down and pulled his chair tight against Rose's.

"Mark, Oksana. I'm so sorry about all that. Rose and I had no idea that a family was a possibility for us. As you can imagine, it's come as quite a shock."

Oksana smiled at them both kindly. "No, I'm sorry. I should never have brought it up like that. I just assumed you knew."

"I had no idea. Other than my bondmate Lissa, the only other Spirit user I know is Adrian – and neither of them knows anything at all about being shadow-kissed. Is there anything else huge like that I should be aware of?" Rose asked looking at Mark warily.

"Um, I think that's it other than the darkness. Oh – and unbonded Spirit users. I'm not sure what it is, but over the years I've noticed that Spirit users who don't have a bondmate seem to be somehow drawn to those who are shadow-kissed. It can become quite awkward."

"That would explain Adrian!" Rose gasped, looking at Dimitri. She quickly filled Oksana and Mark in about Adrian and his obsessive romantic interest in her. Mark was nodding looking unsurprised.

"I have my own theory about it. I think that darkness recognizes darkness. It's like it wants to increase, so is drawn to other people with it. Although I find I'm generally very comfortable around other shadow-kissed people. I'm not sure why – maybe it has something to do with shared experience," he pondered, "but I find it quite relaxing."

"Have you met many?" Rose asked curiously.

"You're number seven, but through them, I know of a few others."

Rose was surprised. She'd not expected so many – but it was good to know she wasn't alone. She turned to Oksana. "You said there are lots of things Spirit users can do to help with the darkness?"

"Yeah, there are charms that can help, and also healing some of the darkness like I did with you earlier. You can't heal it all, but it can take the edge off when it's really bad. Of course, happiness helps with the darkness, and the very best cure is being in love." She gave Dimitri and Rose a knowing look.

"Is there a way of stopping the darkness coming across? I mean – I'm pretty sure distance helps?"

"Yes. The closer you are physically to one another the more you'll take in. You should be able to mentally pull it across any time you choose, no matter how far apart you are, but if you're overloaded physical distance will stop it coming across without you knowing."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I came to Russia. I had to get away from the darkness. I just couldn't handle the amount Lissa was generating. She hurts when she limits the use of her magic, but when she does use it, it affects me. I care for her, I really do, but this last time it got to the stage where I was trapped in a living nightmare. It felt like there was never any chance of anything good or happy happening again. How do you and Mark balance it?"

Oksana looked at Rose thoughtfully "Lissa's magic triggered when she healed you, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I think that's the difference. I was using spirit for several years before I healed Mark. He was my Guardian, and even though he's older and it would have been frowned upon, we fell in love," she gave Mark an adoring look. "When I healed him, I already had a sense of darkness and how using my powers came at a cost, so when I realized he was paying the price, it made me even more careful how I used my magic. If Lissa hasn't had to deal with the darkness alone, she probably has little sense of just how powerful it is. Mark and I are constantly checking in with each other. He's making sure I'm using enough magic, so it doesn't frustrate me and bottle up – and I check how he's going with the darkness."

It made sense, Rose thought. "You make it sound like a partnership, but I guess I don't feel like it's that way for Lissa and me. I feel like I'm constantly carrying the load and I'm scared and exhausted. It's tough because she's also my best friend."

"It's something every bonded pair have to work out," Mark said sympathetically. "And not every bonded pair are close like Oksana and me. A couple of the shadow-kissed I've met are not even in regular contact with their bondmate."

"What can I do to help Rose with the darkness?" Dimitri asked suddenly. "I can see it building up, but I wish there were more I could do to help her with it."

"Well everyone's different. Mark finds gardening very helpful. I find sewing helps me. And we both find being romantic helps," Oksana said blushing.

"Training helps me," Rose piped up. "It helps a lot. And just being near Dimitri." He smiled at her, moving to put his arm around her, entwining his fingers with hers.

They talked for another hour or so – some of it about Spirit, some of it about being shadow-kissed. They finally left at 3 pm – Oksana promising to charm a piece of jewelry to help Rose with the darkness before they left for St. Basil's tomorrow afternoon, and inviting her back any weekend they were visiting.

Dimitri, Olena, and Rose were quiet on the drive home. It had been a huge and very confronting day. And it wasn't over. Things were tense when they got home. Karolina was shooting murderous looks at Dimitri, who was returning them with equal vigor. Thankfully Sonya was not yet home. While everyone was very nice to Rose, she still felt awkward. They were all sitting in the living room, no one talking, when Rose stood up.

"Comrade? I'm going to go and call Lissa. She should be out of class by now. I need to tell her all the Spirit stuff I found out – but I also need to talk to my best friend…" she said in a small voice.

Dimitri looked at Rose with concern. "Of course milaya. Take all the time you need. I'm going to go chop some firewood out the back."

"We have plenty already split, Dimka," Olena commented fondly.

"Thanks, Mama – I'll go do some more. You can never have too much, and I feel like chopping wood. The sun will be setting soon - I won't be long."

Upstairs Rose lay on the bed for ten minutes, running through her head what a crazy day it had been. Honestly, it had been easier when kids weren't a possibility. She and Dimitri had never even started that discussion – well not until today. Actually, there were quite a few discussions they needed to have.

Outside she could hear a steady thump thump thump. Standing up to watch through the window, she could see Dimitri standing in front of a tree stump with an ax. He was putting large logs on to the stump, swinging the ax methodically chopping them into smaller fireplace sized pieces. He'd do two or three, bundle them up and disappear out of sight presumably to the timber store, and then reappear with an armful of unsplit logs, repeating the process. Even from here, Rose could see the tension radiating from him.

Lying back on the bed, Rose pulled out her phone and dialed, carefully entering the international dialing code and checking the time. Dimitri had set her up on some international phone plan, so she had half an hour for a dollar. The phone rang and was answered almost immediately. "ROSE!" Lissa shrieked in excitement.

Rose quickly explained they had thirty minutes and no more before promptly launched into a discussion about Oksana and Mark. Lissa, however, was having none of it. She was interested in hearing all about Dimitri.

"So you and Guardian Belikov? How long has that been going on?"

Rose mentally sighed. She had known this interrogation was coming. "I liked him from pretty early on and so did he but nothing really happened until really recently."

"So if you care for each other, why did he leave the Academy?"

"Alberta and Mom discovered him sleeping with me in my room, so he had to resign."

"Oh, Vlad! You've been having sex this whole time?"

"NO! If he slept beside me, the nightmares about Mason didn't happen. So he'd come to my dorm room every night and just hold me."

Lissa sighed. "That's so romantic! So are you having sex now?"

"Yes," Rose whispered. "It's amazing!"

"Since WHEN!"

"Last night and the night before…"

"I want to know everything!"

"He was so sweet, Liss… We've both been wanting to be together for so long, but he wouldn't while he was still my mentor. So our first night at his family's house he had the room all set up with candles, music and the fire burning. It was just perfect. He was so gentle and thoughtful."

"Did he give you an orgasm?"

"Yep. We did it three times that night and four times last night, and each time he makes sure I cum before he does."

"He always seems, I don't know – so formal. Are you sure it's not just sex to him? Has he told you that he cares?"

"Lissa he's compromised his career and traveled halfway around the world just to keep me safe. He's not at all formal with me - he's very affectionate and tells me he loves me about a hundred times a day! And I love him too, Lissa!"

"You sound so happy. So St. Basil's?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was just feeling so weak and stressed I wanted to get out of there. Dimitri has a two-month job there, and I'll keep studying. They know he and I are together and are ok with it as long as we keep it clean during class hours. They have awesome combat training that Dimitri thinks it would be good for me to learn. So what's the news from St. Vlad's? What's happening with Adrian?"

Rose listened eagerly while Lissa told her a group of Guardians had stormed the guest quarters right after they'd talked, that Adrian had been dragged off to some euphemistically named 'Resting Pines' facility to recover and that Queen Tatiana had made a personal visit to St. Vladimir's to ask for Lissa and Christians' absolute discretion in the matter. Oh – and the gossip was that Rose was pregnant and had gone away to deal with things. Rose laughed hard at that one, especially given today's events. She wasn't ready to confess any of that to Lissa just now, so she laughed and told Lissa it was ok to tell everyone she'd gone to St. Basil's for a two-month combat training program, and she was planning to return after spring break.

"But that means you'll be away for your eighteenth!" Lissa wailed.

"It's ok – we'll make up for it when I get back," Rose promised. "It's twenty-seven minutes – I have to go! Tell Sparky I was impressed with the way he handled Adrian. And for Vlad's sake, don't let Adrian know where I am!"

"We won't. And um, say hello to Guardian Belikov from us…"

"Dimitri! Please call him Dimitri!"

"Ok – I love you, Rose. I miss you!"

"Me too, Lissa! Me too!"

Rose terminated the call, glad to have spoken with Lissa. While she wasn't feeling safe enough to tell her everything, it was nice to have her back to confide some things too. Thinking back on their conversation, Lissa hadn't said a word about herself – which was weird for their discussions. Still – Rose didn't usually have anything of her own to tell, so maybe that accounted for it? Rose decided to lie down for five minutes and then have a shower and change into sweats for the rest of the evening.

Outside the light was fading. It wasn't safe to be wielding an ax without good light, so Dimitri reluctantly stowed the last split logs before carefully cleaning and oiling the ax before putting it back on its peg.

He'd hoped some monotonous, hard physical labor would help his mood, but it hadn't. Today's news about Rose being able to bear children to a Dhampir had shaken him to the core. There were so many conflicting emotions. Foremost he was horrified that he'd put his Roza in a situation where his desire might result in an unwanted pregnancy for her. Her reaction had been so extreme the idea was obviously repugnant to her. And that hurt, too. He had been able to accept the idea of never being a father when the love of his life couldn't bear his child. But what if it were wouldn't?

He was ashamed to confess it, but a small part of him had been over the moon when he realized they'd made love seven times during the peak window of opportunity. If she'd told him she was pregnant with his child, his first reaction would have been elation. But Dimitri knew she was not ready or wanting that – so he felt even worse for feeling the way he did.

Hell! He'd taken her virginity less than two days ago. Rose was seventeen and still in school. He was sick for even thinking about her bearing his child, and he knew it.

With a deep sigh, Dimitri went back inside, steeling himself not to rip his eldest sister's head off, and reminding himself Rose had every right to be terrified. His job, first and foremost, was to comfort her. He stepped into the kitchen, carefully not looking toward any of his family sitting in the adjacent family room, thinking to make Rose a hot chocolate. Perhaps he'd make one for both of them and take them upstairs so they could talk? They needed to get a clearer idea of what they both wanted and were hoping for.

Dimitri was just mixing two hot chocolate sachets into each cup when he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see Rose. She was dressed in sweats, her hair wet and she had an odd expression on her face.

"Comrade? Got a moment?" She walked through the living room, not looking at anyone else – making her way straight toward him. He nodded, passing her a hot chocolate, withdrawing to the back of the kitchen – out of eyesight of the family in the living room. Rose immediately put her drink down on the counter, taking his from his hands and doing likewise with it. Her demeanor was actually scaring him a little.

"Milaya? Is everything ok?"

"Um yeah, I guess so."

"You're looking a little funny. Is everything OK with Lissa?"

"Yeah she's fine – I'll tell you all about it in a minute…"

"So what's wrong?" Dimitri was looking at her with so much love and worry.

"Well I just had a shower, and my period's started."

"Your… Hang on, what?!" Dimitri was almost shouting. "Are you sure?!"

"I guess I must have had my dates mixed up. But it's definitely here…"

"You didn't think of maybe keeping a better track of things? HONESTLY Roza!" Dimitri was shouting big time, now.

Rose snapped her head up, looking at him in anger. "Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me! I'm sorry, Dimitri. I've never had reason to pay too much attention to my periods in the past," she shouted back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's that meant to mean?!" Dimitri snapped back.

"Oh for fuck's sake - think about it Dimitri!" she shouted.

He did, and his face dropped. "I'm sorry, milaya. You're right. How are you feeling?" He opened his arms to her apologetically, giving her a remorseful look. Rose stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"Honestly? Hugely relieved, but maybe just the tiniest little bit disappointed? I'm not ready to be pregnant or have a baby right now, though."

"No. Not now" Dimitri agreed, holding her close and resting his cheek on her hair, relief but also quiet hope written all over his face.


	20. Ch 20 - Good to Go

By the time Rose and Dimitri were packing the car to head to St. Basil's on Sunday, a lot of things had been resolved. They'd taken their hot chocolates up to their room on Saturday, sat on the bed side-by-side, leaned against the bedhead and talked. Both of them had been shaken up by the whole baby bombshell, and they really needed to have a discussion.

"Where do you see yourself in five years time, milaya?" Dimitri had asked, starting the ball rolling.

"What do you mean?" Rose said, stalling for time while she thought about his question.

"I mean where do you want to be in life?"

Dimitri took a deep breath and looked at Rose apprehensively before continuing. "For me, I hope that we'll be married, that we'll be guarding a couple or maybe working at one of the schools or at Court together, and that we'd be starting to think about you taking some time off work so we could start a family. Does that sound anything at all like how you see things?"

The poor guy had put his heart and hopes right out there, and Rose was taking her time responding.

"Umm... yeah pretty similar. Definitely married. I hope I'll be guarding Lissa with you guarding Christian. I'm not sure about a baby at twenty-two or twenty-three, though. But yeah - maybe starting to have that conversation?"

"You'd consider being a mother?"

"Now that I'm not worried about being pregnant right this very minute? Yeah. I mean, I can't guarantee you I'll definitely want to have a child, but I haven't ruled it out. And you're the only person I can imagine ever wanting that with."

It wasn't a promise, but it was a definite maybe, and Dimitri was pleased enough with that. He pulled Rose into his arms, kissing her hard. They made out for a little while before getting back down to business.

Now they'd established they saw their future in the same sort of direction, they drilled down to short term and long term goals, and the things they needed to do to achieve these. Ever efficient, Dimitri jotted it all down on a notepad in his neat handwriting – making them individual to-do lists. He was always so much more organized than Rose was. That's what made them work so well, she supposed.

The discussion about contraception had been kind of amusing. Dimitri went onto his phone and looked up all the different options, dutifully reporting the pros and cons of each. Rose had already considered the possibilities, and thought their best choice was for her to have a contraceptive implant. She remembered from sex ed it had one of the lowest failure rates. She honestly couldn't see herself remembering to take a pill at the same time every day, or getting a shot every few months. An implant would take care of everything for a few years without her needing to think about it.

"Well, it's either condoms or an implant, Comrade. No way I'm going to remember to take a pill at the same time every day, and honestly, I'd probably muck up a shot every three months. I really don't like the idea of condoms, so maybe the implant?"

They'd been in agreement, so Dimitri had immediately rung through to St. Basil's. Firstly he let them know that she'd be sharing his Guardian room not lodging in the Novice dorms, then he was put through to make an appointment for her at the infirmary the next afternoon - checking to make sure they had everything necessary in stock.

"Keen much, Comrade?!" Rose joked, giving Dimitri a flirty little smile.

"If you get it placed in the first five days after your period starts then you'll be immediately protected. I love you, milaya. I don't want to risk getting you pregnant until it's something we've planned. But I want to be with you again so much…"

* * *

They decided to leave at midday so they'd be getting into St. Basil's by 2.30pm at the latest.

"If Viktoria sees us, then she does – but I thought we'd avoid the most popular parts of campus so we can try to surprise her." Dimitri was grinning childishly – and Rose liked it! He put his St. Vladimir's boxes into the back of the car along with their luggage. Olena had been up early baking Dimitri's favorites, so they had a basket of food to take, too.

Dimitri's family were so affectionate to Rose when they went to leave, even Sonya.

"I'm glad you've found each other. You make him a better man," she'd confided quietly. Rose was very touched. It was pretty much the first thing Sonya had said to her directly since she'd been there! They planned to be back Friday evening to spend the weekend, bringing Viktoria with them, so it wasn't farewell for long.

The drive to St. Basil's was uneventful. They stopped at a major town on the way through to pick up some things they needed, including a massive supply of chocolate that Rose insisted was a necessity. Other than that they drove straight through. Dimitri looked happier the closer they got and Rose quieter.

"What if they don't like me there?" she said in a small voice. "I'll be starting at a new school in the middle of senior year?"

"Milaya, they'll love you," Dimitri promised optimistically. Rose smiled for his benefit, but thinking of the dynamics in her own senior year, she wasn't so convinced.

Dimitri pointed out the walls of the compound (their word for the campus, not hers) when they encountered it, but explained it would be ten or fifteen minutes at least before they'd be at the main gates. If St. Vladimir's was huge, then St. Basil's must be gargantuan! The walls were dark stone, topped with razor wire, and at least nine foot tall, running in a perfectly straight line for kilometers. The whole setup basically screamed 'fuck off.'

Pulling up to a set of steel gates, Rose again reflected on the contrast with St. Vladimir's. At home, the gates were ornate, intricate wrought iron. Secure, and not exactly welcoming, yet still somehow aesthetically pleasing. St. Basil's gates were solid, reinforced metal complete with oversized rivets – rendering the compound impervious to even casual observation. Dimitri pulled up, wound down his window, and spoke in Russian into a reinforced bollard with an electronic keypad, camera, and microphone. Casually looking to the gateposts, Rose could see other cameras. She had no doubt they were infrared, allowing them to penetrate the window film on the school car, giving them complete access to her image. Intentionally keeping her face impassive, she started to have serious reservations about the place Dimitri was bringing her to. He, however, was smiling and seemed entirely at ease talking into the speaker in the bollard. She didn't recognize much he was saying, of course, other than the sexy way his mouth caressed her name when he said it. And then the gates pulled open, and she got her first glimpse of St. Basil's.

There was a colossal driveway flanked with mature stately trees. Thick snow coated the open areas on either side of the road, but the path itself was perfectly clear and ran in a straight line. Driving straight ahead under the canopy made by the trees, it was another fifteen minutes before they reached the main campus. It was set up in a similar way to St. Vladimir's; large gothic style buildings surrounding central courtyards, but much more extensive. St. Basil's really made St. Vladimir's look tiny by comparison.

"The main student and teaching areas are over there," Dimitri commented, pointing to the left. "I'm going around to the Guardian quarters so we can unload, and then we have your appointment at the infirmary."

Parking the car at a side entrance, Dimitri came around to open Rose's door, quickly ushering her in through two sets of glass and timber double doors. It was instantly much warmer inside – not surprising given it was -18 Celsius outside! Dimitri walked along a long timber-lined corridor before stopping in front of a door and knocking. A deep voice said something in Russian, and Dimitri opened the door, gesturing for Rose to enter. He quickly followed, closing the door behind him.

"Dimitri! Welcome! It's been too long!" A man stepped out from behind a desk and shook Dimitri's hand.

"Demyan! It's good to be back. Thank you for making all this happen and so quickly. I appreciate it. We appreciate it," Dimitri corrected, putting his arm around Rose. "Roza this is Guardian Demyan Sokolov, head of security here at St. Basil's. His position is similar to Alberta's back at St. Vlad's. Demyan this is Novice Rose Hathaway. My Roza."

Demyan was probably in his late forties, although it was hard to tell, precisely. He had dark blond hair, a trim beard, and observant twinkling deep blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Rose. I believe we have you to thank for getting Dimitri back here, even if it is only for a few months? I've spoken with Alberta at St. Vladimir's, and she's had your records sent across. Your timetable has been prepared, and you will start classes tomorrow morning. You will be in Dimitri's class for two hours every weekday morning along with the others taking advanced combat training. Needless to say, I'd like the two of you to be discreet during class time. It doesn't matter if people realize you are in a relationship; I just don't want them getting proof of it during classes." He gave the young lovers an amused look.

"We run a combined dining hall, so you can eat your meals together. Dimitri, you're welcome to bring Rose to any of the Guardian events as your partner, and if you want to go off-campus together, let me know, and I'll clear it for you. Rose, please call me Guardian Sokolov in front of other Novices, teachers, or in formal situations – the rest of the time Demyan is fine.

"If either of you has any problems with the students, staff or Guardians let me know. I would like to make your visit here as pleasant as possible. Alberta speaks very fondly of you, Rose. She told me you've had a rough time of things lately, and that if I didn't take care of you, she'd come over here and kick my ass herself!"

Rose couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "She said that?"

Guardian Sokolov chuckled. "Alberta and I are old friends – I wouldn't put it past her to do it! I've had a room prepared for you upstairs – some of the Guardians will help you with your things."

He picked up a phone and spoke briefly in Russian, before handing Dimitri a couple of keys and ushering them out of his office. "I look forward to catching up once you're settled in. Drop by if you need anything."

Back at the car, a group of Guardians helped them carry their boxes and luggage through the building and up a flight of stairs, down a long corridor and to the last door at the end of another timber paneled hallway. Dimitri said something to the Guardians in Russian, and they set down the bags and boxes in the hall, nodding and taking their leave. Dimitri waited until they were gone before unlocking the door, sweeping Rose off her feet and carrying her through the doorway.

"Aren't you meant to wait until we're married to do that, Comrade?"

"Let's call it practice, then Roza," he said sweetly, carrying her into the room and placing her in the middle of a large bed. Looking around, the room was quite nice. Larger than the St. Vladimir's Guardian rooms, it had two huge windows so was lovely and bright, and there was a thick warm carpet on the floor. Other than the bed, there were two armchairs, with a small table between them, a dresser, a wall mounted TV, a small study desk with a laptop on it and a built-in closet. At the foot of the bed was a door that appeared to lead into a bathroom. Jumping off the bed, Rose headed to check it out – pleased to note the shower was huge.

"Fancy a shower together a little later, Comrade?" Rose asked, turning to wrap her arms around the Russian God who'd followed her into the bathroom.

"Hmm, sounds nice," he agreed, leaning down to kiss Rose gently. "Welcome home, milaya – let's get unpacked."

It didn't take very long. Neither of them had a huge amount, so it was mostly hanging clothes in the closet or folding them into the dresser. They had a few cute moments working out who wanted which side of the bed, or allocating the drawers. Neither of them had shared a room with a lover before so it would take a little getting used to. After they'd unpacked, they lay on top of the bed, making out for a while before it was time to go to the infirmary.

"Let's get this over with," Rose grumbled.

"We can cut through the buildings to the infirmary," Dimitri explained, leading the way through various corridors and down a flight of stairs, arriving in front of a set of double doors leading into what was undoubtedly a hospital wing. Checking in at the front, Rose was immediately shown through into a room to see a male Moroi doctor. Unfortunately for Rose, his English wasn't great, and Rose's Russian was non-existent, so Dimitri ended up having to translate for them. Within a few minutes, the doctor had her lying on an examination table, her inner left arm numbed up before he inserted the implant. The whole thing was done in a matter of moments. Dimitri quizzed the doctor in Russian for a few minutes, carefully relaying the information back to Rose. Apparently, they were good to go right away, and she should make a note to have the implant removed or replaced in three years' time.

It was early in the afternoon, 4:30 pm, but Dimitri suggested swinging past the dining hall to pick up some food.

"It's been a few big days, milaya. How about we get some food, head back to our room, watch a movie and we could think about that nice long shower together…?"


	21. Ch 21 - That's My Job

"So how many in the class? And how many girls?" Rose asked, standing in just her boy leg panties, looking at her workout drawer in the dresser with dissatisfaction.

"Hmm?" Dimitri said, a little preoccupied, lying on the bed in his casual Guardian uniform looking at the half-naked woman standing in front of him. "Um – you'll be student forty-one, and there are thirteen or fourteen girls."

"So that's like a third? That's heaps more than at St. Vlad's! What do they usually wear? Should I go more daggy sweats or nicer stuff? I want to make a good first impression… Oh, Vlad! Is it an open shower room afterward? I'm not sure I'm ready to see your sister naked on our first meeting."

Dimitri was laughing – watching the usually unflappable Rose Hathaway having a wardrobe crisis.

"Wear your black leggings – you look really good in those," he said with atypical candor. "And this black top looks hot, too – especially when you wear it with that red sports bra. I don't know whether the women's change rooms have an open shower. The men's does - but if you're worried about showering in the gym, just come shower and get changed up here".

"Get changed?! I haven't even thought what to wear to the rest of my classes today!" Rose wailed.

Throwing herself back into one of the armchairs, she ate a piece of black bread Dimitri had cut for her from the loaf his mother had made.

"God, Roza. Put a shirt on, would you? I'm going to be teaching in half an hour, and I'm not going to able walk if you keep wandering around like that!"

Giving him a wicked look, Rose ran her hands suggestively over her breasts once before dragging on the workout clothes Dimitri had suggested. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, walking into the bathroom to take a look. Yep – she looked hot! Picking up a black hoody, Rose put that over the top. She'd strip down in the gym when she'd warmed up.

Not sure about what to wear afterward, she packed a couple of potential outfits in her gym bag. She'd play it by ear when she saw what the other girls were wearing. She'd got a bit of a gauge of Russian fashion in Moscow, Novosibirsk, and even Baia so hopefully she'd not be too far off base.

"You nervous, Comrade?"

"A little milaya. More excited about seeing Vika. It's been almost three years. I thought maybe she could come over here after dinner tonight and we could tell her about us? I really hope you two will be friends. I'm going to spend today's class getting an idea of where the students are at. You're coming back from a couple of weeks off training, and you've lost some condition. I'm going to start by building up your endurance and stamina in classes – your job is to observe and pay attention to moves you've not seen before. We'll work on learning those skills in our private sessions which we'll start this afternoon."

Rose nodded, grateful Dimitri would give her the chance to save face by not getting her ass kicked the first lesson.

"Thanks, Comrade. You always look after me," she said softly, climbing on the bed next to him and kissing him softly. "No one's ever loved me the way you do."

"That's my job now Roza," Dimitri said sincerely, brushing his lips lightly against hers. "To love you and take care of you. Always."

Rose lay against Dimitri, her head on his chest, until five minutes to eight.

"Come on milaya. Time for us to go. Don't be nervous – I'll be there."

With a final kiss, they stood up, Rose grabbing her gym bag and another bit of black bread to eat on the way to the gym. As per yesterday's walk to the infirmary, Dimitri led them from building to building, so they never had to step outside. Most of the long hallways were quite similar – running through the center of the buildings with rich timber paneling and plasterboard on top, doorways on either side. While there was no natural light, the hallways were well lit, and the timber paneling gave a pleasant warmth.

There were discernable differences on the way through – the teaching areas had wider corridors, linoleum floors, and lockers. In fact, it was almost indistinguishable from St. Vlad's. Taking a final set of stairs down to the ground floor, Rose found herself approaching what was unmistakably a gym. The smell, the sound, the bright light coming through the doors – it was all too obvious. Stopping just out of sight of the reinforced glass cutouts in the door, and carefully checking the corridor behind to make sure they were unobserved, Dimitri brushed his lips against hers.

"Ok milaya. I want you to open that door, walk in like you own the place, and stand with the other Novices. I'll be there fifteen seconds behind you."

"I'm a bit nervous, Comrade."

"I know. Don't be."

Using his confidence rather than her own, Rose put on her 'I can't believe it's 8 am and I'm at class' sassy look, and pushed open the gym door. Spotting a row of bags on the left-hand side she walked over, dumping hers in amongst the pile and walking towards the group of students standing at one end of the gym. Looking at their outfits, without appearing to, she was pleased with her choice. She looked good but not over the top. She stood at one end of the group, rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck, turning to face the door she'd just come through. Before anyone had a chance to comment, the door pushed open and in walked her Russian God. Everyone took in his appearance for a moment.

"DIMKA!"

Rose looked with interest as a tall, slim girl with medium brown hair and eyes went racing across the gym towards Dimitri. She launched herself at him, throwing herself into his arms. Looking at Dimitri, Rose could see his happy, gentle smile - the one he usually reserved for her. He seemed so pleased with himself to have surprised Viktoria – because his sister was obviously completely gob-smacked to see him.

Dimitri hugged her for a minute before telling her to get back in line - a beaming Viktoria returned to stand with the other Novices, earning numerous curious glances. Rose had no idea why. Viktoria was so obviously a younger, female version of Dimitri. It was weird to see his face translated into a female version, because Viktoria was so much more like him than Karolina or Sonya, but she was stunning. Her eyes flicked to Rose appraisingly as she returned to stand with the other Novices – apparently trying to work out who she was and whether she had any role to play in the miraculous appearance of her brother.

"Good morning, Novices. My name is Guardian Belikov. I will be your advanced combat training instructor for the next two months. My most recent post has been at St. Vladimir's Academy in America. I am a graduate of St. Basils, and as well as having had several active duty posts, I have continued my training since graduation attaining the rank of Blood Master level seven several years ago." Rose didn't turn her head, but she could tell the Novices were impressed. It was funny, she could hear Dimitri's accent thickening by the second. Since she'd always quite liked his accent, it was scorching to hear!

"May I also introduce a senior from St. Vladimir's Academy, Novice Rose Hathaway. Rose is recuperating after a recent Strigoi attack. Novice Hathaway protected Moroi and Dhampir, using ingenuity and her training to dispatch two ancients thereby saving the lives of three charges." Rose stepped forward, raising her hand in casual greeting but not looking up from the floor. Trust Dimitri to put the best light on things, but the only thing she could think about was the one person who didn't make it through. Mason.

"For today, I will be running you through various training exercises getting a sense of your current level of competency. You will then be sorted into groups of three. As well as your daily two-hour class lesson, each group of three will have a more focused one-hour session with me each week. A list of your groups and training times will be posted tomorrow or Wednesday outside the gym."

Turning to lock eyes with Rose, she could feel Dimitri's gentle message of love.

"Rose – start with stretches, warm-up, then points, twenty reps, chin-ups then your legwork. Novices – warm-up please."

Rose moved to the mats, dutifully doing her stretches before starting her warm-up routine. Several other Novices were nearby, but so far no one had approached her to talk. It was a little lonely, actually. In a group class, she was used to being one of the centers of attention. Still, she used the time to observe her new classmates, immediately picking out the popular guys, and girls, the shy sweet kids, the wannabes and all the other groups that were to be found in every high school. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the popular guys make his approach.

"So you're Rose? I'm Leo. How are you finding Russia?"

"With a map…"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing – just a bit of American humor. Russia is great. Food is awesome."

"Will you be here long?"

"Yeah two months, same as Belikov."

Rose was just approaching the leg stretch section of her warm-up. "Help me stretch my leg?" she asked, giving Leo an almost daring look. Of course, he jumped at the chance.

Lying on her back with one leg completely upright, Leo grabbed her ankle and gently pushed her straightened leg forwards towards her torso, stretching the muscles at the back of her thigh. It was a move Rose particularly enjoyed with Dimitri – usually giving him her man-eater smile as he pushed closer towards her. She knew, without even looking, that he'd be over here within twenty seconds of seeing another male doing that stretch with her – even though she was pointedly not looking at Leo or giving him any encouragement.

"Novice…?" a familiar drawl asked. Only eight seconds… Hmm – someone is feeling angsty.

"Leo. Leo Verenich," the hapless young man replied.

"Novice Verenich – please join the group over there to prepare for sparring. Hathaway? I'll complete your stretch. Your position is wrong – you need to bend at the knee slightly."

Dimitri's voice sounded almost disinterested, but Rose caught the flash of his eye as he helped her stretch first one leg and then the other. Quietly, so no one else could hear, Rose mumbled "Thanks, Comrade."

"Anytime milaya," he said back his lips hardly moving.

"It's a bit lonely here – pair me up with some girls if you can?" Rose muttered, lowering her leg and accepting his hand up as they finished her leg stretching.

"Vika? Pair up with Hathaway. Reps then chin-ups."

Viktoria obediently moved across towards Rose, looking at her with friendly but questioning eyes. "Hi Rose, I'm Viktoria."

Rose gave her a genuine smile. "Yes, I know. I spent the weekend with your family!"

"You were in Baia?!"

"Yeah. Dimitri will explain it all to you, but the whole visit here was very last minute. By the time he knew he was coming, you'd made arrangements to stay here for the weekend, so he asked your family to keep his visit a secret so he could surprise you!"

Vika looked surprised and, possibly, a little confronted. "So how did you enjoy Baia?" she asked. "I suppose it was very different from America?"

"Oh yeah – completely different! I loved it! Your family is so awesome, and your Mom's cooking is sooo good! I've never had cooking like that. Karolina was really nice. Paul was sweet, and Zoya was so cute although I have no experience with babies so holding her kind of freaked me out. Sonya was irritable at first but was nice later. Your grandmother scares me, but Dimitri says she scares everyone?" Rose had to make a conscious effort to stop babbling. She was more nervous meeting Viktoria than she'd anticipated.

"Yeah that sounds right," Viktoria replied, relaxing a bit. "I know it's not a big or fancy place, but it's home," she said simply. "I suppose where you grew up was heaps bigger?"

And then Rose twigged – Viktoria was worried Rose might have thought poorly about her home.

"Well, I was signed over to be brought up at St. Vladimir's when I was four – so the only house or family I've known is the school. Yeah, it's massive, although nowhere near as big as here, but it's not really a home. I'd swap it in an instant for your house. I thought your place was perfect," Rose said, with absolute sincerity. "Come on – we'd better do chin-ups, or Guardian Cranky Pants will be at us," she added, giving Viktoria a wink. "He's a bit stressed out about it being his first lesson today, although he keeps saying he's fine."

Giggling, the two of them looked over to Dimitri, who raised an eyebrow curiously. And that made the two of them laugh even more. And Rose knew then - she and Viktoria would get along just fine.


	22. Ch 22 - Trust Your Instincts

The showers _hadn_ 't been open – a fact for which Rose was eternally grateful. After showering Rose took her time brushing through her hair, standing in her bra and undies and waiting to see what the other girls were going to dress in. At St. Vlad's only she, Meredith and Chelsea were in the final year combat class – so it was a novelty to be in a busy women's change room.

As an outsider looking in, Rose could already pick who was top dog. Or top bitch she should say. A blonde girl who should have been pretty but somehow wasn't. Rose could see her checking her out as she and Viktoria were talking.

"I saw Leo talked to you," Viktoria said quietly, standing next to Rose as she was getting changed. "Inna's not going to like that. She's had a thing for Leo for a long time," she said tilting her head towards the blonde.

"Poor Leo," Rose muttered under her breath. Oh well – it probably explained why Inna was looking at Rose as though she was something to be scraped off her shoe. Seeing Inna and most of the other girls were wearing jeans and a top, Rose decided to do likewise – pulling out a pair of skinny jeans she'd picked up in Munich, teaming it with a tight long-sleeved V-neck top and black converse.

"Oh my God! Are they _real_ Converse?" Viktoria moaned, looking at her feet with envy.

"Um yeah? Why?"

"They are so trendy here. Everyone wants a pair!"

Rose laughed. Maybe she was going to be more in fashion here than she thought? She'd have to send Viktoria a pair of Converse when she got back to St. Vlad's. Now she was dressed, she finished off the look by applying her cherry lip gloss and some mascara. With the red flush in her cheeks from her training, Rose knew she looked good. Apparently, Inna knew it too because she was still looking far from happy. Rose grinned. She was going to have a bit of fun with Inna, she could just tell.

Heading back out into the gym with her schedule in hand, Dimitri was working with Leo and two other guys. He walked over to where Viktoria and Rose stood.

"Rose? Do you know where you're meant to be for your next class?"

"Yeah Viktoria is in most of my classes, she's going to show me around."

"Alright. I've got a couple of groups sorted for this morning, so I'll see you at midday for lunch in the dining hall. Vika? Take care of Rose please and make sure she doesn't get lost."

Dutifully Rose headed off to class, taking in her surroundings. St. Basil's really was twice the size of St. Vladimir's. There were so many more students, both Dhampir and Moroi. But other than that, school was school she supposed. Same shit, different place. Viktoria was getting quite a bit of attention. News of her brother being the new combat teacher had spread quickly, and everyone wanted to know the gossip. Not that Viktoria had too much to tell – she and Dimitri had not had a chance to talk yet.

Sitting through Body Guard and Personal Protection Rose realized she'd been unfair to Stan. Turns out that even with a different teacher it was still bat-shit boring – and if the number of notes and conversations taking place behind the teacher's back was any indication, she wasn't the only one who thought so. After that, she'd had Calculus and then it was lunchtime.

The St. Basil's dining hall was very different to the St. Vladimir's cafeteria. It was a vast room filled with dining tables – all identical with matching wooden chairs. There was apparently a hierarchy – Guardians and Teachers towards the far end where it was quietest, then the seniors, then the lower grades with the very youngest students closest to the doors. It was super busy, yet Rose had no trouble finding Dimitri amongst the chaos. It was like her eyes had some sort of innate ability to locate him – no matter where he was. He was sitting at the end of a table on the border of the Guardian and senior areas, writing in a notepad. As if feeling her eyes on him he looked up, his gaze meeting hers.

"Over here, Viktoria," Rose said, moving towards the table where Dimitri was seated. Dumping their bags on either side of him, the three stood to get their food – a rich stew with potato dumplings. It didn't look like much, but Dimitri and Viktoria assured her it would taste good – and of course, they'd been right. Most of lunch had been spent with Dimitri answering Viktoria's questions, but Rose was happy to eat, listen and look around.

At the end of lunch hour, Dimitri made plans for Viktoria to come to his room that night for a proper catch-up. Then there were two more classes to endure before it was time for her after school training. Meeting up at the gym, Dimitri said he'd booked one of the smaller workout rooms for them, as the main gym got quite busy after classes.

"So how was your day?" he asked Rose once the door was shut and they could speak privately.

"Long. I'd forgotten how boring class was when I wasn't giving the teachers shit. I know I'll only be able to take it for so long before I explode and do something crazy! How was your day?"

Dimitri was shaking his head, no doubt thinking about some of her stunts back at St. Vladimir's.

"Good. There's a couple of standouts, but overall they actually need quite a bit of work. I'm glad to be here, I think I'll be able to do some good. They're not going to like me – I'm going to train them hard."

"How about you train me hard" Rose muttered a little crankily. She was feeling out of sorts and in a crappy mood.

"What's wrong, milaya? Are you a bit jealous that I'm teaching other people as well now and not just you?"

"No," Rose answered honestly. "I'm just adjusting to being here and need to get some tension out. And we haven't sparred since you left St. Vlad's – I miss it."

"I miss it too Roza. Come on then."

Half an hour later Rose was dripping in sweat and feeling hugely better. She wasn't sure whether it was the darkness, being in a new place or what – but she'd needed that badly. And even though Dimitri had pinned her, twice, she'd made him work for it, so that pleased her.

"You're not as out of form as I'd worried. You should be back where you were by the end of the week. Speaking of form, I'm a bit concerned about Vika's. It's not where I'd like it to be. I think I'm going to have to put in some extra time with her while I'm here…"

It took Rose a moment to realize what he was suggesting.

"You want her to join our private sessions." Rose didn't even phrase it as a question.

"Well, maybe some?" Dimitri asked, in a hopeful voice. "And I'd like to do some intensive work with her on the weekends we spend in Baia – with you too if you want? She's my sister. It scares me she's going to be a Guardian at all - but with her current level of skill I'm really concerned."

And how could Rose refuse a request like that? Dimitri was right. Training wasn't just about their special time together, it was also preparing for life or death.

"Yeah ok. Just not all of them. I need you to myself sometimes Comrade."

"I promise," he said, giving her a sexy look. "I need our alone time too!"

He spent the next hour running through the basic Krav Maga moves the other Novices had already mastered. It was a different way to think about fighting – but once Dimitri started to outline it, she saw why it could be so useful fighting Strigoi.

"You know, I wouldn't mind learning more of this after I graduate. Depending where we end up, do you reckon I could take some human classes?"

"I'd be interested in that. Maybe we could learn together?" Looking around to make sure no one was looking in through the small reinforced glass window in the door Dimitri dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"I like the sound of that" Rose purred happily. "Since Viktoria is coming to visit tonight after dinner, I thought maybe I might have dinner just with her and the other Novices? I need to get to know the people I'm going to be spending the next few months with, and you should reconnect with some of your Guardian friends here. Is that ok?"

"That's fine Roza. Just bring Vika up when you're done. Do you have your key?"

"Yep"

And with a final kiss, they left the training room, heading to their respective change rooms.

"Hey, Viktoria? Come help me work out what's worth eating? I'm still getting used to Russian food!" Rose joked, walking into the dining hall and putting her bag on a seat a couple down from Viktoria at a table. Looking at the table, she saw Leo, Inna and three Moroi she hadn't yet met. "Hi – I'm Rose"

"I heard there was a Novice visiting from St. Vladimir's. I'm Anton, this is Marat, Leo, Inna, and Peter. How long are you here for?" a very handsome Moroi guy asked.

"A couple of months." Rose could see he was the sort of Moroi used to commanding every girl's attention – so she intentionally didn't give it to him.

"Where have you been? I came to your last class, but you'd already gone?" Viktoria asked.

"Sorry – your brother works me like a bitch. We train for an hour and a half every morning and again every afternoon. 3.30 – 5 pm every day my arse is gonna be in that gym."

"That's a lot of training. You must be either really good or really bad" Inna said, delivering the implied insult with mock innocence.

"Was really bad, I'm afraid. I missed two years of training."

"Were you sick?" Leo asked curiously.

"Nah. My bestie and I lived in Chicago and then Portland for a couple of years in the human world. Not a lot of chance to train there, so I had to play catch up. Vik? I'm starving…?"

Returning to their table, Rose with a heaped plate of food, she sat and ate her meal, occasionally asking Viktoria what something was called.

"A couple of Dhampir living in the human world? Sounds like fun," Inna said, her disbelief only thinly veiled.

"Nah. Just one Dhampir. My bestie is a Royal Moroi. Last of her line. There was a plot against her, so I had to take her and hide her away from the Academy for a couple of years."

"Sounds like someone's been listening to Vassi Dragomir's story a bit too much," Inna said snidely.

 _"Vassi?!"_ Rose looked up, her eyes crinkling in amusement as she started to giggle. "Oh, that's funny! Lissa would die if she knew anyone was referring to her as Vassi!" Rose was almost gasping for breath she was so amused. "What do you guys know of Princess Dragomir?"

"It's part of our Guardian studies. How a Guardian needs to trust their gut first." Viktoria explained. "They explained how a Novice took a Royal Moroi away for two years escaping detection to keep her safe."

"Well they got that bit right," Rose confirmed.

"You expect us to believe that you know Princess Dragomir and were the one who took her out of school for two years?" Inna sneered.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care what you believe. But if you want to know how it went down, maybe ask Guardian Belikov? He was her Guardian."

"Ask me what?" a sexy Russian voice said from over Rose's shoulder.

"Hey! Viktoria's friend here wanted to know about Lissa's time away from St. Vlad's."

"What about it?"

"Well, apparently they use it as an example in Guardian Studies here. About a Guardian trusting their instincts when protecting their Moroi!"

"What have you heard about it?" Dimitri asked with amusement, looking at Viktoria.

"Um – that the Novice in question took on a team of nearly a dozen highly trained Guardians fearlessly, even though she was completely outnumbered," she replied.

"True." Dimitri nodded, answering Viktoria but looking at Rose. "What else?"

"That, when they got back to St. Vladimir's, the Novice was completely unremorseful, insulted everyone and nearly got expelled?"

"True. I believe you called me 'cheap foreign labor'" Dimitri smirked, looking at Rose raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up. A good memory is unforgivable sometimes," Rose said acerbically, taking another mouthful of food. She couldn't believe he'd remembered that!

"So I'm not cheap foreign labor?" Dimitri mocked.

"Nope. _Overpriced_ foreign labor" Rose replied laughing.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Vika – I'm going up to my quarters now. Come up when you've finished dinner. I have some gifts for you from America. Rose don't stay up too late. We have training at 5.30 am, and I'd like you to try and be on time."

He walked off then, and while she wanted to watch, Rose made herself finish her food instead.

"So were you really the Novice who took the Princess out of school for two years?" Leo asked, very impressed.

"Guilty as charged. Belikov was the one who brought us back in. She's been my best friend since I was four, so she's like a sister to me. Anyway – I'm wrecked. Viktoria? If you're heading off can you help me find my room? I think it's on the way?"

"Sure let's go – where are you staying?" she asked, as they walked away from the table.

"Um – actually I brought you a pressie too, but I gave it to Dimitri in case he saw you first. So maybe we can both go there?"

Rose really wanted Dimitri to be the one to tell Viktoria but didn't know how to go along with her otherwise. If Viktoria was suspicious, she didn't let on. When they got to Dimitri's door, Viktoria knocked. Dimitri looked surprised when he answered – he'd expected Rose to use her key. Looking at him she slightly shook her head, and he smiled in understanding.

"Vika come in - you have pressies!" He ushered Viktoria and Rose into the room closing the door behind them. Seating herself on one of the armchairs, Rose watched Vika sit on the bed beside Dimitri. "But first I have something to tell you."

Viktoria looked at him with concern. "Dimka? Is everything ok?"

"Nothing's wrong Vika. I wanted to tell you why I'm here. I know Mama told you I left St. Vladimir's and went out into the human world. Well, I resigned because I fell in love with a student I was mentoring and couldn't stay." Dimitri looked at Rose with a tender look. Viktoria followed the direction of his gaze, quickly putting two and two together.

"I was gone just over a week, but we both realized we need to be together. Then there was a situation at St. Vladimir's, and for her safety Rose had to get away from St. Vladimir's for a couple of months. I wasn't allocated anywhere and had a standing invitation to come here to teach, so I offered to bring Rose here so she could continue her studies. Mama and the family know we're in love. So does Sokolov, but we're keeping it quiet."

Viktoria looked at Rose in surprise. "So you're with my brother?"

"Yeah. Sorry for not saying. I thought Dimitri should be the one to tell you."

Viktoria giggled. "If Inna hated you before, she's going to despise you now. She was asking a thousand questions about Dimka before you arrived for dinner. I think she likes him."

"You can't tell her Vika," Dimitri said. "Rose and I need to keep this quiet."

"Ok," Viktoria agreed. "But watch out Dimka - she has her eyes on you."

Dimitri rolled his. "I'm only interested in one girl," he said, standing up and walking to the dresser. "Now I believe you were promised presents!"

Viktoria was delighted with the perfume Rose had chosen for her, but probably more excited by the items of clothing Karolina had ordered on her behalf. She seemed ok with Rose being with Dimitri, although she did look a bit weirded out when Dimitri took Rose in his arms as they all sat on the bed and watched a movie. At 8.30 Viktoria stood up to leave.

"We should probably get going, Rose. Curfew is quarter to nine."

Dimitri looked at Rose lifting his eyebrow. "Um – Rose is actually sleeping here with me, Vika."

 _"Oh,"_ Viktoria looked at Dimitri raising an eyebrow. Damn thought Rose. Was she the only person in the universe who couldn't do that?! "Well I'll see you both at class tomorrow" was all she said, giving Rose a wink and heading back to her dorm with her presents.


	23. Ch 23 - I Touch Myself

"What are you planning milaya?"

"Nothing Comrade."

"Roza?! You have that look you get when you're plotting."

"Nothing at all. You're so suspicious! Come on - let's grab breakfast."

It was Friday morning, the end of her first school week, and they were headed to grab some food before their morning workout together. Rose was dressed in her black leggings and a very tight crop top. Her sexiest stuff. Of course, she had a sweatshirt over the top she'd wear until class time, so Dimitri wouldn't lose his cool and make her go change.

Dimitri was looking a little tired. He'd had his first afternoon shift last night, so hadn't made it back to their room until just after midnight. It was fewer hours than he used to do at St. Vladimir's – but then when he was there, he hadn't been teaching combat for seven hours a day as well as their three hours of private training.

"We could skip training this morning, and you could have a nap before class?" Rose suggested.

"I'm alright. I just need a coffee."

"Or we could have breakfast and then do a one-on-one workout in our room?" Rose suggested wickedly, giving him a sexy look.

"You're insatiable Roza" Dimitri laughed, although he did look tempted. He'd all but fallen into bed last night, so he and Rose hadn't partaken in their usual bedroom activities.

It was so early that the dining hall was almost empty. Mostly just Guardians coming on or off shift having a meal. They both had a huge cooked breakfast, Dimitri grabbing several pieces of fruit and bread to take with him to keep him going the six and a half hours until lunch.

They took it easy training – mostly Rose doing reps and weight work while Dimitri spotted her and watched on correcting her technique where necessary. Poor baby – he really did look wrecked. It almost made Rose feel bad for what she was planning. Almost… They wrapped things up in the weight room, moving into the main gym just as the first of the students came in. As per usual, Dimitri plugged his phone into the speaker system, subjecting them to two hours of his chosen 80s hits.

"Alright everyone – line up. I want to run you through a new move before you do your stretches."

Rose watched Inna saunter in, wearing her tightest sweats and a face full of makeup, walking past Dimitri and swinging her hips seductively. Sadly, for Inna, Dimitri chose just that moment to turn towards Rose, directing her to do some chin-ups while he demonstrated a new move she already knew. Obediently walking towards the workout bars on one side of the gym, Rose waited until Dimitri had turned back to the class before turning and giving Viktoria a cheeky wink from behind his back. A wink that the rest of the class just might have also caught. She walked over to the speaker dock, pulling Dimitri's phone out and replacing it with her own.

"Rose…" Dimitri warned, without even turning around. "Put it back on."

"Come on Comrade? Five hours a day of 80s hits is getting to me! It's cruel and unusual. It's Friday… Can't we have something else just for today's session? _Please?!"_ Rose was using her most weedling voice. "Tell you what - I'll spar you for it. We haven't sparred in class yet. If I win, it's my music for the rest of the session. How's that?"

When Dimitri turned to face her, Rose could see amusement in his eyes. He knew she was being a brat on purpose. In fact, he was surprised she'd made it through the week thus far without being bratty. He knew she wanted the chance to finally show the class what she was capable of. After a week of endurance, strength, and weights she wanted to kick some ass – and Rose using her pet name for him was her way of letting him know how much she wanted this.

"If we must Rose…" Dimitri said with a sigh in a resigned tone of voice. But in his eyes, she could see he was going to enjoy this, too.

The Novices were surprised to see Rose so familiar with the teacher they were all still wary of, many of them openly gawking at the scene playing out in front of them. Rose smiled, grabbing a bottle of water and tossing it to Dimitri, then taking a long drink from her own.

"Ok – and as a sign of good faith, I'll even let you have your 80s hits while we spar!"

Dimitri's eyes narrowed a little at that, suspecting a trap. Oh, he knew her too well! Peeling off her sweat top to reveal her skin-tight workout gear she turned around to face him just as the first song kicked in on the stereo. She'd cranked it loud, just the way they liked it when they'd fight alone. Not that they'd ever sparred to this particular song. She saw his eyes widen slightly as he took in her outfit and recognized the song as Samantha Fox started singing _'Ahh Touch Me… This is the night…Touch me - I want to feel your body.'_

Sauntering to the mats, Rose gave Dimitri a look, squaring up and beckoning him forward with two fingers to indicate he could start. They circled one another for a moment before she launched at him with an unusual aerial move. It wasn't one they taught at St. Basil's, and while it looked impressive, it was one he could easily counter, and did. But he wasn't expecting the follow-up jab from her elbow into his jaw, or the punch to his collarbone. But then she'd not expected his knee to the side of her hip, either. Landing back on her feet again, she knew she was going to have a bruise tomorrow – but so would he.

Giving Dimitri a challenging look, Rose went on the offensive again, this time with a series of jabs with her fists. With Dimitri's longer reach, Rose wasn't much of a challenge to him, but she waited until she had his fists engaged before she brought her knee up to his inner thigh – half way between his knee and one of her favorite parts of him. It was a dirty move, and not one they usually practiced due to the chance of getting the aim wrong. It was a hell of a hit, and he was stunned for a moment, but reacted just in time – grabbing behind Rose's knee and keeping her leg up in position near his crotch. Unless she wanted to actually knee him in the nuts, there wasn't a lot she could do, so instead, she dropped – letting him take her entire weight and pulling him forwards. He hadn't expected that, and it pulled them both to the mat where she rolled away from Dimitri and was back on her feet in seconds. But so was he.

Rose's fellow Novices would not have recognized it, but she could see Dimitri was impressed. She'd realized that Krav Maga was more than moves – it was about attitude. Watching for opportunities and taking them. It was actually quite liberating – and it gave her new ideas for fighting.

Stepping back a little, Rose could tell Dimitri was preparing to deliver one of his devastating kicks. So she waited until he'd committed to the move then threw herself at his chest, taking them both down to the mat.

"You're going to have to try harder, _big boy,"_ she said quietly so only Dimitri could hear her before springing back up and out of his reach, delivering a nasty kick to his ribs.

His soft growl only excited her – and in fact, she blamed that for her next move. She was going to try and grapple with him, but he saw her coming and threw her around his hip, causing her to land painfully on the floor. He was moving in for the kill, but she rolled out of his reach just in time.

They were squaring off again when the second track kicked in. Billy Idol's 'Rebel Yell.' Dimitri's mouth twitched. Subtle, Rose. Real subtle. Although not as provocative as 'Touch Me' had been! He was stunned by the way she was fighting. Rose had taken the idea of Krav Maga and run with it. Whereas once he could read and anticipate her, now she was taking him by surprise. It was exhilarating and so sexy! It's like no matter what he taught her she'd take it and multiply it tenfold.

Sneaking a glance at the Novices watching the fight, Dimitri could see they were bewildered. This was a level entirely beyond what they were capable of. At least half the guys looked seriously turned on, and honestly, he didn't blame them. Rose was beyond sexy, and the evocative music wasn't helping. Shaking his own head to clear his thoughts he tried lowering his shoulder to try and ram her – but she was just too fast, side-stepping him before aiming a particularly vicious kick to just below the back of his knee, forcing him down onto one knee. Fuck she was getting good! He waited for her to follow up the attack, but she didn't – cleverly stepping back and waiting for him to right himself.

In fact, while Dimitri was getting to his feet, Rose was actually swinging her hips in time to the music. It was simultaneously sexy, contemptuous and _completely_ irreverent.

"Focus Roza," he warned. But really the warning was for himself. Squaring off against Rose again, Dimitri decided to go for hand-to-hand combat. He got some decent hits in, but so did she. While his size gave him an advantage, her speed balanced it.

Rose could see Dimitri watching her – looking for her break. She was planning something, but he couldn't tell what. By the time he realized what it was, it was too late. She managed to spin around behind him and deliver one of her nasty roundhouse kicks to his lower ribs. The same ones she'd booted earlier. He shoved her while she was still mid-air causing her to overbalance and stumble on her landing, landing flat on her ass – saying a particularly colorful word. But her pride was wounded worse than her derrière. They were well into song number three, now. Salt-N-Pepa's 'Push It.' A good choice, actually. Dimitri quite liked that song, although yet again the sexual undertone was not lost on him.

Rose was furious. Landing on her backside was not how she'd seen that move going. Still, she could see him favoring his other side, so those ribs were obviously sore. Getting back up before Dimitri could take advantage, Rose was wracking her brain for how to take him down. The problem was, even exhausted from limited sleep, and a week of almost non-stop training, Dimitri was still a match for her.

They were about twelve minutes in now, and both sweating profusely. This was one of the longest fights they'd had in ages and good God it felt good. It wasn't just the exercise to her body, it was the exercise to her mind. Reading and anticipating Dimitri's every move. Actually, maybe that was part of the problem? Going back to the principles of Krav Maga, maybe Rose needed to stop anticipating and start just going with what she saw? Taking the opportunities as they presented themselves?

The third song had just ended, and Rose was curious to see how Dimitri would react to song number four. She hadn't thought their fight would go for this long, but it had, and even Rose was going to feel a little embarrassed fighting to The Divinyls 'I Touch Myself'! As the song started, she caught Dimitri's raised eyebrows and the twitch of his lips. He'd recognized it even before the lyrics started. Rose used that momentary lapse of concentration to deliver a powerful double punch right to Dimitri's solar-plexus. He began to fall back but grabbed her fists before she could retract them – pulling her with him as he toppled to the mat.

Ugh! Rose knew from their past fights, as well as their bedroom antics, that once Dimitri had her horizontal, he could really use his size and weight to his advantage. She couldn't stop the fall, so she tried to mitigate it – spinning as much as she could so her shoulder and hip slammed into his front as she landed on top of him. It gave her the half a second she needed to roll off him and over to the edge of the mat, pulling herself back upright. She probably could have ended it then with another kick to his ribs – but Rose loved Dimitri, and didn't want to hurt him. So she waited until he was back up on his feet.

Giving Dimitri an arch smile they engaged. Hand-to-hand again. Deciding to take a risk, Rose pulled back and flung herself at him with all her weight – pushing the two of them to the mat. But this time she was in charge. Before they'd even landed, she had herself positioned to straddle him. Whether it was the music, the sight of the beautiful woman positioned on top of him, or perhaps he was winded – but Rose managed to get her hands into position to simulate a stake thrust over Dimitri's heart.

"Dead," Rose whispered, giving Dimitri a loaded look for half a second before standing up and offering her Russian God her hand.

The Novices exploded with cheers, and Rose looked around in confusion. She'd almost forgotten they were being observed. She noticed some licentious looks from the males, and a seriously pissed off one from Inna.

"Ok – get that top up, those ribs need to be looked at," Rose ordered.

"It's fine Rose," Dimitri said.

"No, it's not. Top up. NOW."

Rolling his eyes Dimitri obliged, lifting his workout shirt so Rose could palpate his ribs – giving the class a nice look at his God-like abs. She could see him shiver slightly at her gentle touch.

"Are they ok, babe?" she asked very softly.

"They're fine milaya. Just a bit sore. Now go do your chin-ups. Oh – and Roza? Skip lunch today – meet me in our room."

Rose nodded, taking a drink from her water bottle to disguise her excited grin before heading to her phone, turning down the music and switching it to a Black Eyed Peas song. 'Pump It.' Dimitri laughed as the class all applauded. Rose grinned at them.

"You're welcome!" she said, walking past Viktoria and high-fiving her before dragging her sore and sorry self to the gym bars and starting her chin-ups.


	24. Ch 24 - I'll Fill You In

"You know every guy there today wanted to have you," Dimitri moaned, his lips on Rose's neck as he had her pushed up against the inside of their door. "The way you were dressed – that music. You were all but begging them to imagine fucking you milaya!"

"Not _them._ Never _them_ Comrade. Just _you._ It's always been you," she gasped, fingers twisted in his hair. "It will always _be_ you," she said, guiding his mouth back to her own.

Dimitri pulled Rose against him, moving back towards the bed. The backs of his knees against the mattress, his lips left hers just long enough for him to pull off his shirt – her doing likewise with her own. Lips joining together again she was undoing his pants, working by feel. He was already rock-hard with excitement – so she teased him a little – rubbing her hand firmly up and down against his length before unbuttoning his fly and lowering the zipper. Running her hands down his back, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his uniform trousers and boxers, pulling downwards – running her hands over his tight firm bare backside as she did so.

His cock sprung free from the confines of pants and boxers - standing to attention between them. Reaching between them Rose wrapped her small hand around him firmly, pumping up and down.

Breaking her lips away from Dimitri's, Rose pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed, sinking to her knees in front of him. It took him a moment to appreciate what she meant to do – but when he did, he moved to sit on the very edge, opening his legs wide to allow Rose to kneel between them. He leaned back on one hand on the mattress, looking down over his chest and abs to where she was lowering her head into his lap.

"Fuck Roza," he hissed as she dropped her lips to him, taking the head of his cock into her hot wet mouth, sucking lightly.

Using his free hand to play with her hair, Dimitri sat there honestly thinking life couldn't get any better than this. A beautiful sexy woman he was in love with pleasuring him with her mouth. Closing his eyes Dimitri was remembering how sexy Rose had looked this morning while they were sparring – swinging that hot little body of hers around, her breasts barely encased by her crop top. And he'd been right when he'd said every guy wanted her. He could tell by the way their eyes followed her as she'd done her chin-ups afterward, the way several guys hung back after the session to wait for her to come out from her shower to walk her to class. It had given him immense satisfaction when Rose had ignored them all and walked to her next class with Viktoria.

In his lap Rose was becoming more daring, experimenting with taking him deeper and deeper into her throat. Christ! Did that woman not have a gag reflex?! Not that he was complaining. It was just so intimate. She ran her fingers up his inner thigh, taking his sack in her hand. She was sucking him hard now, using her dominant hand to pump the part of him she couldn't fit inside her gorgeous little mouth. He was gripping the bedclothes tight, forcing himself not to grab her head and push it down onto him. He wanted her to have the control – to take things as far as she wanted to – even though part of him desperately wanted to fuck her mouth.

"Christ Roza – I'm about to cum," he warned her – not wanting to do it in her mouth if she was unwilling. She sucked him even harder taking him as deep as she could as he released his load down her throat. The feeling of her swallowing his cum was luscious - he couldn't help a soft moan. Combined with the act itself it was all so hedonistic. Pulling away and releasing his manhood from her lips Rose smiled up at him.

"I thought you deserved that after this morning."

Getting up from her knees, she leaned down and kissed his mouth hungrily. He could taste himself on her lips, but he didn't mind it. It tasted the way sex smelled. They were still kissing when they became aware of voices approaching outside the door. Dimitri was on his feet and clothed in no time, Rose quickly putting her shirt back on. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket, texting something quickly before sitting on one of the armchairs and picking up an apple from the side table taking a bite. Dimitri swept his eyes around the room, straightening the coverlet on the bed, checking to make sure there was nothing obviously Rose's left out in sight, and trying to look like he hadn't just had a blow job from a scorching hot, sexy woman.

There was a knock, and Dimitri opened it to see Viktoria and Inna standing nervously at the door. They could see Rose where she was sitting cross-legged on the armchair playing with her phone and eating an apple.

"Hey, Vik. Inna," she greeted looking up.

"What do you want?" Dimitri asked with annoyance.

"Um… Inna had a question about today's class, and you weren't at lunch?" Viktoria said nervously to her brother. "I thought you might be here, but I see you're busy – sorry," she said, flicking her eyes to where Rose was sitting.

"You shouldn't be here without an invitation, Vika. This area is out of bounds to students. As for you, Novice Zakharov, any questions you have should be directed to me during class hours. It's inappropriate for a Novice to seeking out a Guardian in their personal quarters, no matter what the reason."

Inna looked crestfallen, Rose noticed with quiet satisfaction. Despite being dressed up to the nines, Dimitri was dressing her down not undressing her. Viktoria looked rueful for bringing her here. She knew her brother was mad.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Belikov," Inna said in a small voice giving Rose a spiteful look. "So why is Rose here then…?"

Rose could see Dimitri stop short without an answer.

"Just here waiting for a call from Lissa. Belikov needs to keep across what's going on with her. As his future partner and her best friend, we take her calls together."

Inna's eyes bulged. _"Partner?"_

"Yeah. Belikov is Lissa's Guardian. Well – he's on a break while we're over here obviously, but yeah. I'm slated to be Lissa's other Guardian once she graduates - so Belikov and I will be guarding partners. That's why he was made my mentor and why we came to St. Basil's – so I could learn more about the way he was taught to fight. The more the two of us understand one another, the better we can protect her."

Inna was looking at Rose suspiciously when Rose's phone rang.

"Duty calls!" Rose said answering on the first ring. "Hey Lissa!" she listened for a few moments laughing. "Hang on before you tell me all the latest, Belikov is here and wants an update on that other situation. And be nice to him Liss - I served him his backside sparring in class today, so he's feeling a little sensitive…" she joked – handing her phone across to Dimitri with her eyebrows raised.

"Princess," Dimitri greeted her in his deep, rich voice. "Is there anything more to recount about the situation that occurred just after we left?" Dimitri asked formally, listening with his eyes on Rose where she sat eating an apple looking supremely unconcerned. "Yes. Well if you hear anything else please do." He listened a little longer, and while Inna and Viktoria probably missed it, Rose could see the flush on his neck and cheeks. "Um yes thank you, Princess… Yes, very much so… Yes, I will…"

He handed the phone back to Rose with a look of relief.

"Hey – you sound hungry - have you been to a feeder yet? Liss! You need to feed. You got much on over the weekend…? Ok, me either, I think. Go feed, and I'll give you a call on the weekend, and we can catch up then I promise. Oh and tell firecrotch to keep his hands to himself, or I'll rip them off for him when I get back! And give my love to Eddie, will you? Make sure you tell him how much I loved his text, and how very very happy it's made me…"

Rose rung off, looking at Dimitri. "Anything?"

"Yes. I'll fill you in in a moment." Rose took a bite of her apple, trying not to smile at the unintentional double entendre in his words. Turning back to the doorway where Inna and Viktoria were still standing, Dimitri addressed the two of them.

"Vika? We'll be leaving for Baia at 3:30. I'll have the car waiting outside your dormitory building. Please be on time – Mama is planning a special dinner, as it's the first time we'll all be home at the same time in almost three years. And Novice Zakharov? If you feel the need to seek me out in my personal quarters again, _don't."_

He closed the door, turning to look at Rose with lustful eyes. They had thirty minutes of their lunch break left, and he wanted her to be screaming his name towards the ceiling for at least twenty minutes of it.

* * *

Rose had her duffel bag packed and had found her way to what she thought was the Dhampir dorm building. Yet she couldn't see Viktoria at any of the exits?

Dimitri had gone to get the campus car they were taking for the weekend and had given her directions to the Dhampir dorm. The problem was all these darn corridors looked exactly the same! Finally deciding she was better off exiting the building and walking around the outside until she found them, she drew her jacket close and stepped outside.

SHIT, it was _cold!_ I mean – growing up in Montana she was used to cold – but there's a HUGE difference between -3 degrees and -30! She felt like she'd been walking for half an hour, but it was probably more like ten minutes when she finally saw the same black SUV they'd picked up in Novosibirsk parked outside one of the gothic buildings. Viktoria was standing on the steps with Inna and Leo as Dimitri took her bag and loaded it into the rear of the car. Looking up Dimitri saw Rose walking through the snow towards them. She must have looked as frozen as she felt because he was racing towards her.

"Roza! What are you doing out here? You could have frozen to death!" he was admonishing, moving her quickly to the stairs and out of the vicious wind.

"Sorry, Comrade – I'm still getting used to it here. I got a little lost inside, so I came out to try and find you" Rose said, shivering.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his duster around the two of them. "Vika – go start the car and put the heating on to full then come back here" he ordered, pulling Rose back inside the building, through the double weatherproof doors and seating her on a row of chairs near the entry. "How are your feet?" he asked, unzipping her boots to check her toes. They were cold but not too bad. "Let me check your fingers and ears," he demanded, after checking out her cheeks, chin, and nose.

"It's ok. You're not frostnipped – but you need to be more careful. It can happen really easily – especially when the wind is up like this." Rose could tell he wanted to say more, but Leo and Inna had come inside and were standing nearby. "Next time you get lost, use your phone ok?"

"Yeah you can call me anytime – I'd be happy to show you around," Leo said just a little too quickly.

"Um thanks, Leo," Rose said. "We should get going now."

"Going?" Inna asked.

Apparently not the sharpest tool in the shed, that one. Why else would Rose have been seeking out Dimitri and Viktoria carrying a packed duffel bag?!

"Yeah – Viktoria invited me to Baia for the weekend." She wasn't sure whether Viktoria had mentioned to Inna that she'd been there last weekend as well, so she left it at that.

"Oh," Inna said in a displeased tone of voice. "You're so lucky. I've been friends with Vika for ages, and she's never invited me."

"Yes – let's get moving," Dimitri said as though Inna hadn't spoken.

"I call shotgun!" Viktoria said quickly, reminding Rose of herself.

"Afraid not, Viktoria. I want Rose up the front. I don't think she's frostnipped, but I want the heat from the vents on her just in case. Come on girls – Mama will be annoyed if we're late for dinner!"

"See you later!" Viktoria called, oblivious to the annoyed looks from Leo and Inna. "We'll be back just before class on Monday morning!"

Waving as well, Rose climbed into the passenger seat, strapping herself in and turning to face Viktoria who took the middle seat in the row behind she and Dimitri.

Dimitri had them on the driveway and heading to the front exit in moments, and soon the massive gates were opening, and they were on their way. Once they'd cleared the walls, Rose put her hand on Dimitri's thigh, smiling as he covered it lovingly with his own. A weekend away from the compound was going to be _incredible!_


	25. Ch 25 - Man of the House

"Shh!" Rose chuckled. It was early Sunday morning, and Rose had woken to something poking into her back. Of course, as soon as she'd turned and checked out _what_ was poking her, Dimitri had woken and eyed her lustfully. He'd had her straight onto her back and was now tickling her and growling at her playfully. God, Rose loved him when he was like this. Dimitri looked so cute she couldn't resist.

"Ok – but just quickly. I don't want to get nearly _caught_ again" Rose said with a giggle.

It turns out they both liked to wake up with some amorous cuddling, but on campus, their 5:30 am starts just weren't conducive. So they'd been taking advantage of their 8:00 am sleep in yesterday to indulge when Paul had done the 'knock and enter at the same time' manoeuvrer that only a pre-teen would consider appropriate when entering the bedroom of a young couple in love having a sleep-in together.

They'd been spooning, and entirely covered by the blankets, so Paul had been oblivious – but while they'd been trying to get rid of Paul, Viktoria had heard them talking, realized they were awake, and come in to sit on their bed and chat. Talk about a passion killer! Hence why Dimitri had locked the door before he'd slid into bed last night...

* * *

Karolina gave them both a knowing look when the two of them wandered down to breakfast at a quarter past nine.

"You two slept late," she said with faux innocence, watching them from the sofa as everyone else had eaten hours ago.

"Leading combat training for ten hours a day will do that to you, Karolina. I'm worn out. Rose is doing five hours a day of active training, plus her academic studies, so she's wrecked, too," Dimitri said waspishly. After last weekend, of course his sisters knew he and Rose were being intimate, but it didn't mean Dimitri liked them bringing it up all the time.

Karolina looked suitably chastised, and almost apologetic, but laughed when Rose gave her a saucy look and a telling wink once Dimitri had wandered to the kitchen to get his coffee.

"Oh good, you're up! What the hell were you doing up there all that time?" Viktoria asked them, coming down the stairs. "We've all been up for hours!"

Karolina lifted her eyebrow, and Rose smirked. Dimitri pretended he hadn't heard the question.

"Eww!" Viktoria shuddered, walking past Dimitri to get herself a coffee. "Hurry up have breakfast and get dressed. Mama wants us all ready for the 10:00 am service, and Babushka has someone coming for lunch."

Obediently Dimitri and Rose stood at the counter eating blini before being shooed out of the kitchen by a nervous looking Olena, who had the rest of the family straightening the entire ground floor.

"I'm going to put the roast on so it's ready after church. Dimka? Wear something nice, please. We've had a new priest since you left, and I'd like you to make a good impression. Rose? Have you been to a traditional Russian Orthodox service before?"

"I'm afraid not, Olena."

"Never mind – Dimka explain to Rose how it works please."

Upstairs Rose looked through her clothing. Stupidly she'd not brought anything really suitable for church. Starting to panic, she knocked on Viktoria's door.

"I don't suppose you have anything I can borrow to wear to church do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Hmm – you're shorter and a lot bigger around the chest than I am, but I've got a knitted dress that might do?"

Rose stripped off and slipped the dress on. It actually looked really pretty. A deep plum color, it clung in all the right places but was still demure. Sighing Viktoria looked at Rose enviously.

"You might as well keep it – it's never looked that good on me," Vika said, with a dispirited look down at her own cleavage.

"Thanks, Viktoria," Rose said, giving her a hug.

"So you and Dimka. It's serious then?" Viktoria was doing her best to look casual, but it was clear her question was anything but.

"Yeah – it is," Rose told her sincerely.

"It's just that I really like you, but you need to know Dimka isn't like other guys. Once he loves, he'll love forever. He can't just move on from things."

"I know. It makes me all the more grateful I'm the one he's chosen to love. And I feel the same way about him."

"So who's Eddie then?" Viktoria asked, giving Rose a challenging look.

Rose smiled. "Eddie is a good friend of mine. He was at Spokane when the guy I grew up with since I was little died."

"So what did he send you in the text that made you so happy? You looked all dreamy and in love when you spoke about it?"

The penny dropped. Rose shook her head with a smile.

"Eddie's text was to Dimitri. He helped us get back together after Dimitri went out into the human world. His text brought Dimitri back to me, and made me the happiest woman alive."

"Oh. Inna's going to be disappointed. She was hoping he was your boyfriend…"

"That's funny! Don't tell her otherwise! So she really has no idea about Dimitri and me?" Rose asked with a chuckle.

"None. I mean she thinks you like him, but she has no idea you're together. She thinks Dimka's been admiring _her!"_ Viktoria giggled. "Not that he has been of course," she quickly added.

"Oh let her dream," Rose scoffed. "Honestly between Dimitri, Eddie and Leo she must think I'm pretty busy!"

"Not to mention Anton… She thinks you might have a thing for him, too."

Rose was giggling almost uncontrollably by now, as was Viktoria. In fact, the two of them were lying on Vika's bed almost in hysterics when Dimitri knocked and walked in.

"What are you two giggling about?" he asked indulgently, liking the look of his Rose and his sister being so friendly and close.

"Just Rose's _super busy schedule,"_ Viktoria said with a cheeky look, causing the two of them to crack up in earnest.

* * *

"I had no idea there was so much standing and singing in an Orthodox service" Rose commented. "And all the crossing and kissing! Don't get me wrong, I really liked it. It's just different to the services at St. Vlad's and the ones Lissa and I went to when we were in the human world."

"Oh? You attend services regularly?" Olena asked, looking pleased. "Even when you were away from the Academy?"

"Oh yes," Rose said quickly - neglecting to mention it was Lissa who insisted on going and that as her protector Rose had agreed as it gave her a chance to chill out – Strigoi not being able to enter holy ground.

"I hope you go to the services at the Academy, Dimka?" his Mama asked, turning to look at him fiercely as they walked back home after church.

"Rose and I are there every Sunday unless I'm rostered on Mama," he promised.

Yeva turned to look at the family who was straggling along behind her on the way back to the house.

"Hurry up. This is not a lunch you'll want to be late for," she said cryptically. Dimitri rolled his eyes, but seized Rose's hand and quickened his pace a little.

Back at the house, it was so homely. The roast in the oven smelled great, and there were so many sides to go with it - Olena and Karolina had surpassed themselves. Dimitri had piled the fireplace with logs until the whole open living kitchen area was positively toasty, and the table was set up - Dimitri having brought a small second table and placing it at the foot of the first.

Olena and Karolina were manic in the kitchen, calling out orders for the best dishes and glassware to be brought through from the formal dining room, which would be too small to accommodate all today's guests. Finally, Karolina disappeared upstairs, announcing she had to go 'get ready' for lunch.

"Xander said he'd join us for lunch after his shift ended"Karolina confessed to Rose after she'd waited twenty minutes to get into the bathroom. "Please don't tell Dimka about him! I really like him, and I think he's different… I want Dimka to get to know him before knowing I'd like to date him."

Poor Karolina looked so desperate Rose had, of course, given her promise. She'd known through Viktoria that Karolina had recently started seeing an older Guardian. Olena and the family had met him and seemed to approve – but no one had mentioned him to Dimitri, as yet so today would be pivotal.

"You look lovely, Karolina," Rose said truthfully. She'd dressed in a modest dress with her hair up and subtle makeup.

"Thanks, Rose. I _really_ like him. He's such a gentleman and so sweet with the kids and me. He reminds me of Dimka in a lot of ways. But my track record isn't great, so I want to take it slow this time," she admitted. Rose smiled at her. She really hoped today would be a success for Karolina – and she was interested in meeting this older Guardian of hers. She, of all people, knew that age wasn't always so important. It really was about the person!

Rose walked back downstairs with Karolina. Dimitri was near the foot of the stairs, and she stopped to wrap her arms around him and kiss him thoroughly – grateful that, at least here, their love was open and accepted. She remembered the hell of being in that limbo land like Karoline was now. Hearing a throat clear, she took her arms from around Dimitri's neck and turned to Olena.

"Rose? Dimitri? This is a family friend Xander Costoff. He's joining us for lunch today."

Xander was probably early forties and dressed in his Guardian uniform.

"Please forgive my attire," he apologized formally. "I've only just come off shift." Nodding to Viktoria and Sonya, he handed a bunch of flowers to Olena, kissed Yeva on both cheeks and gave her a jar of honey, took Karolina's hand and gave her a tender kiss on one cheek before coming over to stand in front of Dimitri and Rose. Rose could feel Dimitri tense beside her, having observed the kiss on Karolina's cheek and fully appreciating its significance.

"Xander – so lovely to meet you! I'm Rose, Dimitri's girlfriend. We're visiting from St. Vladimir's in America. Dimitri is teaching at St. Basil's for a few months."

Xander was courtesy itself, nodding to Rose and offering his hand to Dimitri who, at first, seemed disinclined to take it.

 _"COMRADE…"_ Rose muttered threateningly under her breath. Finally, looking at Xander carefully, Dimitri shook his hand.

"So. Where did you train? Where are you allocated? What's your ranking?" Dimitri quizzed, immediately on the offensive. Dimitri as the man of the house was seriously gorgeous and protective, but completely over the top.

"What Dimitri means is would you like something to drink, Xander? You'll have to excuse his rudeness. It's been a trying week," Rose interjected, slapping Dimitri on the chest before pushing him towards the refreshments laid out on the kitchen counter. "I'd like a soda, please. Karolina? Would you like something?"

Karolina was shooting her a grateful look, which Rose responded to with a nod. In fact, Rose was following Dimitri across to the kitchen to read him the riot act when there was a knock at the door.

"Ahh – our other lunch guests," Yeva said, giving an odd smile to the family.

Great! Probably a gaggle of aged Babushkas to make enigmatic comments and look at her in a way which she wasn't sure was entirely approving, Rose thought. She was, however, mistaken. Olena returned from the door with a slightly worried expression, pausing to introduce the final two guests.

"May I present Mr. Abe Mazur and Guardian Pavel who will be joining us for lunch today. This is my daughter Karolina, her friend Guardian Xander Costoff, my grandson Paul, my daughters Viktoria and Sonya, my son Dimitri, his partner Rose Hathaway and, of course, you know my mother, Yeva."

An awkward silence descended on the room. Mr. Mazur stepped forward, giving Yeva a kiss on both cheeks.

"It's good to see you Yeva," he said, presenting her with a bottle of wine. "You have a charming family."

"Mr. Mazur? Pavel? Can I get you something to drink?" Olena asked nervously.

They both shook their heads, so Olena and Karolina retired to the kitchen to start serving lunch while Rose led Dimitri to make small talk with Xander, Pavel, Mr. Mazur and Yeva.

"Mr. Mazur is old friends with your mother, Rose," Yeva commented, before wandering off to sit beside the fireplace with her knitting – all but removing herself from the conversation.

"Is that so, Mr. Mazur?" Rose asked politely.

"Oh Abe, please. Yes. I met your mother when she was on her first posting in Turkey some twenty years ago," he said urbanely. "It's a beautiful place – have you ever been?"

Hmm – that explained the flashy clothes, Rose thought. While Abe was a Moroi, he didn't share their usual conservative dress sense. If anything, he seemed to want to be intentionally flashy. While what he was wearing was obviously well cut, and expensive, somehow it still looked a little cheap. A bit like a used car salesman.

"I'm afraid not, Abe. This is my first time outside of America – so other than Russia the only other place I've seen is Munich on a stopover on the way here."

"Oh? I thought you would have been to Nepal with your mother? I understood she was guarding Lord Szelzky there for some years?"

Dimitri caught the brief look of pain flash across Rose's face. While she was trying hard to repair the relationship with her mother, the automatic assumption she had grown up in a household with a loving parent was hard when it was so far removed from the truth.

"Rose was signed over to St. Vladimir's academy when she was four and brought up with the orphaned Dhampir Mr. Mazur," Dimitri explained, taking Rose's hand in his own. "Until this Christmas just gone she'd only seen her mother a handful of times."

Rose looked up at Dimitri gratefully. It's something she found difficult to talk about without getting upset or angry, and she didn't want to make a scene and spoil things for Karolina and Xander.

"I'm so very sorry to hear that," Abe replied, looking at Rose sympathetically. "I really am."

Olena and Karolina announced lunch was ready, so as a group everyone moved across to the table. Dimitri stood at the center of the table, directly in front of the most massive roast pork Rose had ever seen. Rose sat to his left, Karolina on his right. Opposite Rose sat Abe, Olena sat opposite Dimitri with Xander seated next to her facing Karolina. Olena started to pass around the sides for people to serve themselves while Dimitri masterfully carved the roast, placing neat slices onto two huge platters.

After everyone was served Dimitri sat, playing with Rose's hand on the tabletop while his mother led everyone in saying a prayer before their meal.

"So Xander, you were going to tell me about your allocation and where you trained," Dimitri immediately started, putting the poor fellow on the spot. He answered manfully, and it turned out they knew a few people in common which seemed to appease Dimitri a little. Abe was watching Dimitri grill Xander with amusement.

"So Dimitri – I understand you were at St. Vladimir's but are now visiting St Basil's. Why the change?"

"Rose had already reached the limits of what she could learn at St. Vladimir's. St Basil's offers a better training program, so I volunteered to come with her on a two-month visit."

"I'm surprised they let an underage student travel halfway around the world alone with her older lover and mentor," Abe commented giving Dimitri a loaded look. "I would have thought the Academy would have had something to say about that?"

The table fell silent. Rose looked up at Abe in surprise. No one had said anything about her precise age, the age difference between her and Dimitri or that he had formerly been her mentor. Abe had apparently done his research. The question is why. She doubted it was to report back to her mother. He hadn't appeared to have known that she hadn't grown up with Janine. It sounded like he hadn't heard from her in years. Yet he knew Janine had been in Nepal, so he'd kept tabs on her to some extent. But why?

Rose looked at him carefully, trying to figure it out. His lightly golden skin, the diamond earring in one ear; his dark hair with highlights.

"Oh they had plenty to say about it," Rose said pleasantly. "Yet here I am."

Dimitri stiffened beside her, not liking the way this conversation was headed. He was about to say something when Rose stopped him with a single look.

"And here you are, Abe. Or would you prefer I call you _Daddy?"_ she asked, in a sarcastic tone.


	26. Ch 26 - Sugar and Spice

"Oh I think Abe sounds better, don't you?" Rose's father chuckled. "So you must have questions?"

"No - not really," Rose said dismissively, pointedly turning away from him and asking an astounded Xander if he regularly worked the Saturday evening shift. Dimitri took Rose's hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Milaya?" he said softly.

She refused to look at him.

"Roza?" he persisted. "Talk to me."

"No. You know what? I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Excuse me – it was nice to meet you, Xander," she said, standing up from the table without looking at anyone and walking to the stairs.

"Roza please…?"

"Don't Dimitri. Just don't," Rose said, the quiver in her voice all too apparent. Everyone sat in an awkward silence.

"That was inexcusable Babushka. How could you be so _cruel_ to invite Rose's father here without telling her? You know how much I love her, and how important it is to me that she feel accepted as part of our family. I can't imagine Rose will ever want to visit here again after being ambushed like that. I'm ashamed of you, and you should be ashamed of yourself," Dimitri declared.

"It's not fair to speak to your Grandmother that way," Abe said wearily. "This wasn't her idea."

"Speaking of people who should feel ashamed of themselves – _who do you think you are doing that to her?!"_ Dimitri snarled turning to look at Abe. "I don't know why you weren't there for Rose growing up, and I don't care. What I do care about is Rose - and I don't want to see her hurt by her family any more than she already has been. So if you're here to take up the role of disinterested parent judging her and her decisions while knowing absolutely nothing about her then I'm sorry; Janine's already got that one pretty much covered."

Olena put up her hand to silence her son, "That's enough, Dimitri," she chided. "You will be polite to guests in our home. Karolina? Please take over down here - I'll go see how Rose is feeling."

"Thanks, Mama," Dimitri replied, still glowering at Abe. Not knowing what else to do, everyone continued to eat in silence.

"This was an ill-conceived idea," Abe finally admitted, his usual bluff and swagger missing. "I didn't expect Rose to realize our connection quite so quickly. I just wanted the chance to see her – I wasn't sure how much Janine had told her."

"Absolutely _nothing._ Rose barely knows her mother and knew nothing at all of her paternity. I can only imagine how confused she must be feeling right now," Dimitri retorted.

Abe sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This hasn't gone the way I'd hoped," he apologized.

Dimitri was surprised to hear him own that. He knew who Abe was and how very dangerous he could be. He didn't seem like the sort of man who apologized very often. Truthfully Dimitri knew he shouldn't have said anything to him, but he couldn't hold back. Not when it came to his Rose. Besides he was in boots and all now.

"So, what is it you want from Rose?" Dimitri asked, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Yes. That's what _I_ want to know?" a voice said from the stairs. It was Rose. She was standing beside Olena. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you. Maybe get to know you a little?"

"So you thought _'hey she's getting to know her new family – maybe I'll just rock up and join in. It's not like she knows who I am anyway.'"_

"No. I guess I didn't think it through…"

"No _shit?!_ Did it occur to you that I might not want to see you? Nearly eighteen years is a long time to wait to make your move. So now you're curious, I'm expected to jump up and down and welcome you with open arms? Well, it doesn't work that way, old man." Rose was furious.

"I'm sorry Rose. You're right. I should have given you the option to say no. But now we've met, I would like us to get to know one another. You might not have questions, but I do. I'll leave you with my card. Call me at any time if you change your mind. You deserve to know at least why I haven't come forward before now. I'll go, but I hope once you've had a chance to think things over I might see you."

"Don't hold your breath," Rose said quietly, walking over to sit back down beside Dimitri, nuzzling into his side when he draped his arm around her.

Thanking Yeva and Olena for their hospitality, Abe and Pavel quietly left, Yeva using their departure as an opportunity to retire to her bedroom. Rose didn't even look up to see them leave.

"I'm sorry about that," Rose said from where she was cuddled with Dimitri when the front door had closed. "I can honestly say I wasn't expecting to meet my father today. I feel completely blindsided - like my ability to choose has been taken away from me," she explained softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Rose. Of course, you're upset. But don't feel alone in this. A lot of Dhampir have complicated feelings about their paternity, so people might understand more than you think," Xander responded kindly. "And you're not powerless here, either. It takes two to have a relationship - so if your father wants one with you, then he needs to be patient and respect any limitations you might impose. It's alright to take as long as you want thinking about whether you'd like to see him again or on what basis you might interact in the future."

Rose saw Dimitri look up at Xander with surprise.

"You're absolutely right," Dimitri replied. "You're under no obligation, Rose. Anything with Abe from here on in can be on your terms. So Xander? If you haven't got anywhere to be after lunch, perhaps you could give me a hand with one of the storm shutters? I need to repair it, but it's a two-man job getting it down."

Karolina gave them both an encouraging smile.

"I'd be delighted to help, Dimitri," Xander responded, looking pleased to be asked. "Perhaps Paul could help us? It's never too early for a boy to learn about these things," he added. Rose looked happy again, too - rewarding Dimitri with a gentle lingering kiss.

* * *

"I still can't believe you're up at this hour every day," Viktoria whinged as they piled into the car at 5.30 am Monday morning for their drive back to St. Basil's. "Couldn't we have left last night?"

"I like starting the day early," Dimitri stated, kissing his mother goodbye. "Besides I'm here for such a short time, I want to spend as much of it at home as I can."

Releasing Dimitri from her embrace, Olena wrapped her arms around Rose, hugging her hard before giving her a gentle kiss.

"Have a good week, darling. I'm sorry it was such a difficult weekend. Mama will never say sorry, but she was up very late last night making you her special sugar spice cookies. She usually only makes them once a year at Christmas. I know she feels bad for upsetting you," Olena explained, pressing a wrapped bundle into Rose's hands which she put into her bag. "She made a double batch. Keep them away from Dimka – he's addicted to them!"

In the car Rose claimed shot-gun, but this time Viktoria didn't whinge - happy to stretch out on the back seat and doze. Dimitri and Rose ran through their schedules for the week – early morning training Tuesday through Friday, afternoon training with Viktoria Monday through Thursday. Rose and Viktoria decided Thursday evenings would be their DVD night. The two of them wanted to binge-watch old Gilmore Girls episodes while Dimitri was on shift. Strangely, Dimitri thought perimeter guard in the cold and dark with the possibility of encountering Strigoi was more appealing!

Tuesday lunchtime there was also a molnija ceremony scheduled. Dimitri assured Rose it would be very low key, but that it was probably time she got her Spokane molnija.

"I know," Rose said in a small voice. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course, Roza. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Dimitri stroked her small hand where it sat on his thigh as he drove, giving her fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Tuesday nights the Guardians hold their pool competition. I thought maybe we could go this week? I could introduce you to some old friends?"

"Would I be going with you my mentor or you my boyfriend?" Rose asked, a little nervous at the idea of meeting people who'd known Dimitri for so much longer than she had.

"Both, Roza. You heard Demyan. You can come as my partner to Guardian social events. I'd really like you to consider it. Part of us being a couple is getting to know one another's friends. Besides, I love you; I want to show you off!"

Viktoria was making gagging noises from the back seat. "You two are revolting sometimes, you know that?"

"Shut up, or you'll be catching the train like usual next weekend," Dimitri declared sweetly, giving his sister a withering look.

* * *

"What's that you've got there, Rose?" Dimitri asked sniffing deeply as Rose walked past him minutes before their Monday morning class started. The other students were just beginning to walk into the gym, dumping their bags to one side, yawning and chatting about their weekend.

"What? This? Just a cookie," Rose replied innocently.

"What sort of cookie?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"Um? I'm not sure? Smells like cinnamon - maybe some nutmeg as well? And there's clove in there as well, I think? Oh – and it's coated with sugar."

Dimitri let out a loud groan of pleasure, drawing the interested attention of several of the closest students. Inna's head almost spun off her neck it turned so quickly to look at him!

"Where did you get it!" Dimitri demanded, louder than he'd intended - fixing Rose with intense eyes.

"Hmm? Oh – your grandmother. It's one of her sugar spice cookies."

"What! No way?! Vika?" Dimitri called out to where his sister stood across the gym. "Did Babushka make sugar spice cookies over the weekend?"

"Yeah – she made some for Rose last night."

"And you didn't _tell_ me? I haven't had them in three years!" Dimitri whined. "You know how much I like them! Hathaway? Hand it over," he ordered.

"Uh ah. I don't think so. Yeva made them for me," Rose teased, shaking her head at Dimitri, brandishing the cookie in front of her.

"I mean it, Rose," he growled. "I want that cookie NOW!"

"Sorry Comrade. My cookie…" Rose teased, holding it in front of her nose and sniffing deeply. "If you want it you're going to have to catch me first," she laughed, taking off across the vast gym laughing wickedly.

"Oh, you're going down Hathaway!" Dimitri yelled taking off after her. "You don't get between a man and his Grandmother's cookies!"

"MY cookies, Belikov. She made them for ME!" Rose teased, putting the edge of the cookie in her mouth and quickly climbing up one of the climbing ropes hanging from the ceiling, Dimitri grabbing the next one along and hauling himself up after her. Of course, by the time he'd gotten to the top, she was already swinging herself Tarzan style from rope to rope along the row of twenty. His heart would have been in his mouth if he hadn't seen her do the same thing regularly at St. Vladamir's.

Reaching the last rope, Rose swung to the horizontal bars on the far wall, using them as a ladder to climb back down to ground level.

"Hmm – smells good Belikov. I'm wondering whether I'll eat it now, or save it to have with a cup of tea at lunch?" Rose called up to where Dimitri was climbing back down one of the hanging ropes.

The senior class was watching the two of them astounded. Guardian Belikov was usually so reserved and serious and honestly pretty scary. The only time they ever saw him lighten up was with his sister or with Rose. It was hard to reconcile their experience of him with the man who was now running around the gym demanding a cookie.

Rose had climbed up on to a balance bar and was walking backward along it, watching as Dimitri stalked towards her carefully. She was getting closer and closer to the end, and Dimitri honestly thought he had her – that she'd fall off the end of the bar – when she did a backflip, landing perfectly on her feet before taking off towards the other end of the gym.

"Not fast enough, Belikov!" Rose taunted.

"Hathaway! I'm serious. Give me that cookie, or you'll be doing sit-ups for a month…"

"Smells so good I think it will be worth it…"

Dimitri had now all but cornered Rose at one end of the gym and was approaching her cautiously. She was looking back and forth between the cookie and Dimitri teasingly, before opening her lips and shoving the entire cookie in her mouth, chewing on it with satisfaction.

"Awww thwat's gwood" she moaned around the biscuit.

Dimitri looked at her horrified. "I can't believe you ate my cookie," he announced sadly. _"Honestly_ Rose!" He looked genuinely disappointed and starting to get a little angry. Oops – maybe she'd taken this further than she should have?

"Too slow Belikov…" Rose laughed, having swallowed the cookie. "Lucky I saved you one," she smirked, reaching into her pocket and fishing it out for him. She walked over and passed it to him. "Apparently Yeva made a double batch. If you're nice to me this week, you might even get _another!"_

But Dimitri wasn't saying anything. He was standing in the middle of a gym mat, eyes closed and chewing with a blissed-out expression. Rose went to stand in line next to Viktoria as they both giggled.

"I told you he really really likes them," Vika laughed.

"Right. Fifty push-ups followed by fifty sit-ups and then stretches please class." Serious Guardian Belikov was back.


	27. Ch 27 - Sex Lies and Videotape

By Tuesday lunchtime, Rose's stomach was churning with anxiety. She hadn't told any of her classmates she was getting molnija today. They hadn't known Mason - and really that's what today was about. For Rose at least. Some people had known Mason though - the crew back at St. Vladimir's - and she supposed she should let her mother know she was being marked today, too. So before Dimitri led her into the Guardian's lounge, Rose sent a group text to Lissa, Eddie, Alberta, and her mother:

 _Getting my Spokane molnija done today. Will send photos._  
 _All good at St. Basil's. Five hours of training a day - I'm_  
 _learning heaps. Starting to feel like myself again. Rose xoxo_

Then Rose turned her phone off. She didn't want to be interrupted by anyone calling. The Guardian's lounge was a large room with sofas arranged in conversational groups around coffee tables. At one end were several large tables near the coffee station, which also held baskets of fruit. At the other end was a slightly raised platform – today fitted out with a tattooist's chair. Not that this was any sort of an event. There were only a handful of people in the room other than the tattooist and two Guardians sitting on folding chairs waiting to be inked.

The tattooist saw each, taking a few minutes to clean their skin, make the necessary marks and then enter their details into a sizeable leather-bound ledger. And then it was Rose's turn. Dimitri pulled out some paperwork he'd printed off from St. Vladimir's confirming the details of her kills. He then had a conversation in Russian before turning to translate for Rose.

"Vincent wants to know how you would like the molnija placed? Usually, molnija are placed in vertical rows on either side of the Promise mark, like mine are. However, molnija awarded before the Promise are sometimes put in a straight line above where the Promise mark eventually goes to show they were awarded before the Promise was made. These days kills before the Promise aren't common, so it's a little bit old-fashioned – but it's an honor to have them done that way. It's up to you; he'll do them whichever way you want."

Rose shrugged. "What do you think? If it were you what would you do?"

"It's not for me to say, Roza."

"Then I want them done the old-fashioned way. I like the idea of these molnija being different from those I might earn in the future. To show they were earned for someone I loved."

Dimitri nodded, pulling Rose to him and brushing his lips softly against hers. Sitting her down in the tattooist chair, Dimitri spoke in Russian again, touching her neck and talking positioning with Vincent.

"He's ready when you are. It will sting a little milaya – squeeze my hand if you need to."

And it did sting, but that wasn't why Rose cried. The whole time she was thinking of Mason. How much she missed him and how guilty she still felt that he was gone.

"All done now Roza," Dimitri said softly, helping her to her feet and pulling her straight into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and let him hold her as he whispered loving things to her in Russian. Vincent watched them, smiling at the usually stoic and reserved tall handsome Guardian being so tender towards the beautiful female Novice who clung to him. Even through her tears, Rose looked at Dimitri with such trust and love – the way every man dreams of a woman looking at him. He was happy for them. Finding love was rare for Dhampir, and even rarer for Guardians. Yet these two were clearly smitten.

They eventually broke apart from one another, Dimitri brushing the tears from Rose's cheeks before showing her where to write and sign her name in the leather ledger. And with that, it was done.

"Would you like me to photograph them for you?" Dimitri offered, knowing she'd promised to text photos.

"Yeah – let's see them," she said, switching her phone back on and handing it to Dimitri. He took several photos before leaning down to run the tip of his nose lightly up and down the back of her neck before dropping the most delicate of kisses where her Promise mark would soon sit.

"We match now, milaya," he whispered.

"I like thinking of it that way," she said softly. "Thank you, Dimitri. For everything. You're so wonderful to me."

He blushed a little, lowering his lips to hers in a slow smoldering kiss. "Your love is what gives my life meaning," he said to her in Russian. Even though he knew she couldn't understand what he'd said, it still felt good to have said it. Returning to English, he said, "Let me walk you to class milaya. If you're worried about any attention, wear your hair down."

They strolled to the teaching area. She had Guardian Studies, which seriously had to rival Bodyguard and Personal Protection for the most boring class of all time. It was mostly case studies – which sounded a lot more exciting than it was. Every second class was a video recording of Guardians talking about their experiences on a particular mission or their experiences as a Guardian generally. It didn't help that half of them were speaking Russian, so Rose had no idea what was being said. Last week she'd spent the first half of one lesson texting risqué messages to Dimitri while he was leading one of his small group sessions. He'd eventually responded by coming to her classroom, asking to see her for a minute, and telling her to knock it off because it was hard to teach when he was so turned on.

Hoping today's video would be in English Rose flopped down next to Viktoria, noticing how Inna immediately engaged her in conversation on her other side. Hmmm looks like Inna's jealousy wasn't just confined to the male interest in Rose.

The lights were turned out, and today's video started. And Rose's skin actually started to crawl. Today's video was a case study about her mother. She was seriously about to walk out but figured that would draw even more attention to the connection between them. Besides, no one here had any way of knowing how common Hathaway was as a surname. Unless anyone directly asked, she'd just pass it off as some relative. It's not like they looked at all alike. She just hoped that Viktoria would keep her mouth shut.

Rose knew she should feel proud to have such a formidable Guardian as a parent. And she was. But by all accounts, Janine had been a pretty shitty mother. And it didn't help that Rose was still feeling conflicted about where they were at in their relationship. She recognized Janine had made a real effort after Spokane, but also that she'd withheld the truth about Dimitri's resignation from her, and tried to separate them without even bothering to find out all the facts about what was going on. But then her mother had helped her get away once she did know what was going on – despite being fundamentally opposed to her having any sort of a relationship with Dimitri.

And then into all this, somehow, fitted Abe. While it had been unwillingly, her thoughts had been returning more and more to him since Sunday. She was still furious about the whole lunch thing, but maybe she did want to know a little more?

With a mental sigh, Rose watched her mother on the screen. She was being interviewed in what looked like a small unit. It was too sparse and utilitarian to be a Moroi space, so maybe it was her quarters at Lord Szelzky's? Rose wouldn't know. Not only had she never been there, but she also had only the vaguest idea of where 'there' was.

The video started the way they all did. Janine outlining the number of her molnija then running through her postings to date. Her first for some Moroi Lord in Europe who'd resided in Turkey for several years. But then there was a surprise - for three years her mother had been allocated to Russia. Specifically to an Ibrahim Mazur. That drew some titters from the students in the room. Rose sat stunned. Ibrahim? Could Abe be a shortened version of that? It sounded likely. So Mom had been his Guardian? Trying to piece it together from the parts of history she did know about her mother, as far as Rose could make out the timeframe fell roughly a year and a half on either side of her birth date.

Dimitri and Olena had told Rose about her father's reputation for nefarious business dealings. By all accounts, he was wholly disreputable, and nothing was too dirty or sordid for him to involve himself in. But if this video was to be believed, then he must have known about her. Maybe even lived with her for the first year or so of her life? And knowing that made everything about her family hurt even more. It sounds like she'd been given up by two parents, not just one.

Ramming a bored look on her face, Rose ignored the questioning looks coming from Viktoria beside her. Unfortunately, Inna was observant and picked up on them. The rest of the video was about various campaigns her mother had been involved in, all of which Rose knew about, so she'd all but regained her equilibrium by the time the lights came back on.

"Oh, my goodness, Rose," Inna said in pretend awe, but loudly enough to be heard by the entire class. "Is that a relative by any chance?"

"Hmm? Yeah. That's my mother," Rose said casually, wanting to lean over and rip Inna's face off.

"Your mother's a Guardian with thirty-two kills?" Leo asked, majorly impressed. "That's badass, Rose! Must be where you get it from!"

Inna now looked as though she wished she'd never raised the topic. Ha!

"Must be an old video. She's got over forty now," Rose said, enjoying Inna's look of discomfiture.

"That's so amazing to have a Guardian for a mother," Inna continued. "So was your father some one night stand? Do you know who he is?"

People in the class looked at Inna with distaste. Her comments were clearly below the belt – especially made, as they were, in a room of Novices. Xander had been correct with his remarks on Sunday; paternity was a touchy topic for many Dhampir. Rose's desire to rip Inna's face off returned.

"My father? Yes, I know who he is," Rose said quietly.

"Oh do tell? Have you ever met him?" Inna pressed, oblivious to the incensed looks she was now receiving from her classmates.

Rose sighed. "Yes, I've met him. So have Viktoria and Dimitri. He joined us for lunch after church on Sunday."

Never more grateful to hear the bell, Rose grabbed her books shoving them in her backpack. "Vik? What do you have next?" she asked.

"Inna, Ksenia and I have our group session with Dimka," Viktoria said almost apologetically. It wasn't what Rose had hoped to hear. She'd really wanted a chance to talk with Viktoria before Inna did.

"Oh great! Dimitri said he needed my help with a couple of the groups this afternoon, so I'll walk with you," Rose announced in a tone that she hoped passed for cheerful. Wanting to divert the conversation from her parents, and knowing Inna was listening, Rose continued, "Oh! I forgot to show you – Dimitri took me to get my molnija earlier." She lifted her hair up, securing it in a high ponytail, so her tattoos were exposed, turning for Viktoria to see.

Leo, who'd been hanging back after class too, lightly whistled. "Looking hot, Hathaway. Nothing sexier than a woman with molnija…"

"Thanks, Leo," Rose said with a wink. "Guess you're heading into the right profession if that's what turns you on," she laughed – only saying it to annoy Inna and pleased to see it worked.

They walked to the gym – Viktoria, Inna, Ksenia, and Rose.

"Hey Comrade," Rose said walking into the gym first. "Here to help with the afternoon groups like you asked."

Dimitri nodded, catching the look in her eye.

Walking closer to Dimitri as she dumped her gym bag Rose said quietly, "I need to talk to Viktoria. Can you get Inna and Ksenia to do something?"

"Afternoon ladies. Ksenia and Inna – down to the other end of the gym, please. Stretches and then I want to see twenty-five rope climbs from each of you. Vika, Rose – leg stretches here with me, please."

Rose waited until Ksenia and Inna were out of earshot.

"Vika? I don't want you to say anything to Inna or anyone else about my family. Nothing at all. I shouldn't have said what I did to Inna, but she was really pissing me off. If anyone asks just tell them that it's private and I've asked you not to say anything. Same goes for anything anyone asks about my love life or what we get up to on the weekends in Baia."

"What's happened, milaya?" Dimitri asked, looking at Viktoria and Rose with concern.

Rose quickly outlined the video and Inna's interest, without delving into the aspect of Janine having been Abe's Guardian. Dimitri was seething when Viktoria confirmed Inna's snide comments about Rose's father.

"Inna? Ksenia? That's enough; you can come down now," Dimitri called out with a glint in his eye. "Ksenia – you and Vika spar, please. Inna? Continue with one hundred push-ups then one hundred sit-ups."

"One hundred? That's an awful lot isn't it Dimitri?" Inna asked in a flirtatious tone.

Rose tensed. Hearing Inna voice Dimitri's name with such suggestive familiarity further irritated her.

"That's Guardian Belikov, and make it a hundred and fifty," he rebuked, turning his back to her to watch Ksenia and Vika spar, Rose standing beside him.

"In the video, I also found out Mom was Guardian to Ibrahim Mazur for three years. Abe is an abbreviation of Ibrahim, isn't it?"

Dimitri nodded.

"I was trying to work it out, but I think that I was born somewhere in the middle of that time period," Rose said quietly. "I'd always assumed it was a one-night-stand or that my father didn't know about me. But now it looks as though I might have lived with him and Mom for the first year or so of my life. Of course, I can't remember anything, so who knows."

Stopping to call out a couple of instructions to Vika and Ksenia where they were sparring, Dimitri turned to look at Rose. "How does that make you feel?" he asked, looking at her with troubled eyes.

"I'm really not sure," Rose admitted.

They stood together, side by side, for quite some time not saying anything. Then Rose pulled her phone out of her pocket. Searching through her contacts, she paused for a moment and placed a call.

"Abe? It's Rose. I have questions."


	28. Ch 28 - Your South Seas

"You'll come with me?"

"Of course milaya. Besides unless you want Abe to come and collect you, you'll need me to drive," Dimitri chuckled.

"I do have a license you know, Comrade," Rose said sweetly.

"Not happening," Dimitri mumbled. "Besides I want to be there."

Abe had sounded beyond surprised to hear from Rose and was willing to make himself immediately available to meet – that evening if it suited her. Rose had explained she wanted a day to get her thoughts and questions in order, so they'd arranged to meet at a restaurant in the closest large town to St. Basil's for dinner the following evening.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me," he'd said after they'd made their plans. "After Sunday I hadn't expected you to call."

"After Sunday I had no plans to. But you're right. I _do_ have things I want to know."

Saying goodbye, Rose played with her phone - checking out the picture of her molnija. "I'm glad they're done now," she said to Dimitri with a sigh, sending it on to Lissa, Eddie, Alberta, and her mother.

She was standing beside Dimitri when she heard footsteps approaching from behind them. Inna must have finished her reps. Dimitri chuckled as he could feel Rose tense beside him.

* * *

The pool night had ended up being a lot of fun. Dimitri introduced Rose to friends he'd trained with and other Guardians he knew, and was proud to see their envious glances when he held her against him or drew her to him for a kiss. Rose had looked amazing. The skinny jeans, tight button up shirt, waist-length leather jacket and heeled boots she wore had shown every gorgeous curve to advantage, and to his delight, she'd worn her hair down. Something about the way it lay cascading down her back in soft waves kept drawing his fingers to it. It was longer than she usually wore it, but he supposed she hadn't had a chance to get it cut in a while. He made a mental note to ask her not to, he loved curling the ends of it around his fingers.

They'd chatted easily. Dimitri was eager to hear about the gossip he'd missed since he was away and his friends were keen to hear about St. Vladimir's and what it was like working in America. After an hour, one of the Guardians cracked open the vodka, passing around shot glasses. Dimitri had a couple of shots, and then they started to play pool. Rose watched while Dimitri played in a pair against another two Guardians. He was actually not too bad, but the other team was better – so Dimitri and his partner had had to have another round of shots. Then Rose played in a pair with Dimitri against the victors.

"Don't worry if you don't get any down," he'd whispered to her, kissing her with lips that tasted of vodka, "I'll sink enough, so it's not embarrassing." But that hadn't been the way it worked out. Rose broke and sunk five in her first turn. On her second she finished the game.

"You never told me you can play pool," Dimitri complained, sitting Rose on his lap and playing with her hair.

"There's not a lot to do on the summer holidays at the Academy, Comrade. The Guardians taught Mason and me how to play from the time we were old enough to hold a cue. If you think I'm good, you should have seen him! Neither of us had any money, so we used to bet against the Royal Moroi students to make some cash. Never lost a game!" she laughed.

After that Rose partnered with a friend of Dimitri's while he sat and watched her, having more drinks with a couple of his friends. The first bottle long since finished, they'd opened a second. Chatting with the other Guardians, Dimitri was watching Rose as she strolled around the table taking her shots. He knew she was intentionally swinging her hips and pointing her backside towards him for his enjoyment. And he was enjoying it very much. In fact, his thoughts were growing more carnal by the minute.

Finishing her third game, Rose came back to sit on Dimitri's lap. He wrapped his arms around her, placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Хочу твои губы" he moaned into her ear, pulling her chin around and kissing her hard with an open mouth, fingers knotting into her hair and rocking his hips beneath her. The taste of vodka was overwhelming - her Russian God was more smashed than she'd realized.

"I think it might be time to get you back to our room," Rose giggled, climbing off his lap. "Come on, Comrade. It's getting late, and we need to train tomorrow morning."

"I don't _want_ to train," Dimitri whinged petulantly. "I want to stay in bed. With you."

Dimitri's friends were laughing now. They were tipsy, but Dimitri was drunk.

"I blame you two for this," Rose laughed, looking at Dimitri's partners in crime. "Come and help me get him back to our room – I'll never be able to get him that far on my own."

Obediently they helped her coax Dimitri up from the sofa. He put one arm around each of his friends as Rose walked ahead of them. Dimitri was rambling loudly mostly in Russian but with a little English thrown in. Not a lot of it made sense.

"Do I _want_ to know what he's saying?" Rose asked, almost too embarrassed to look at them.

"He's calling you a beautiful angel and saying that sleeping in a bed next to you is like sleeping on a cloud."

Rose smiled. Even drunk Dimitri was gorgeous. She'd never seen him inebriated before, but it's nice to know he was a sweet, playful drunk. Reaching their room she opened the door, pulling the bedclothes back on his side of the bed.

"Just put him here. I'll undress him."

"Ohh! Hear that? Time for you to go, guys. My Roza wants to _undress_ me!" Dimitri said mischievously, giving them an over-exaggerated wink.

Dimitri's friends left, wishing Rose good luck with him and laughing about the hangover Dimitri was going to have in the morning.

"Come on, Romeo. Lie back while I get your boots off."

"Я хочу тебя!"

"You know I don't know what you're saying when you speak in Russian, Comrade," Rose complained.

"I know," he said thickly. "I said 'I want you.'"

Rose giggled. Dimitri looked so funny lying on their bed fully clothed and very intoxicated. "Well let's start by getting your clothes off."

She managed his boots and socks easily enough, but the pants were a little harder. She unzipped them and finally got him to lift his hips so she could pull them down. His boxers came with them, leaving him naked from the waist down.

"Come on Dimitri – sit up while I take your top off," Rose coaxed.

"Hmm, sexy Roza is taking my clothes off. I think she wants me, too," he said in a sing-song voice.

He sat up and let her lift his sweater off over his head, but as soon as she did, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down on to the bed, rolling them, so she was beside him.

"So so sexy Roza," Dimitri moaned, looking at her with desire. "Take your clothes off milaya. I want to make love with you all night."

"Hold that thought, Comrade. I'm going to have a quick shower and brush my teeth."

Rose covered Dimitri with the bedclothes before slipping off to the bathroom. When she emerged a few minutes later her Russian God was asleep, snoring softly. He looked so sweet and peaceful, although he stank like a brewery. She switched off the lights and climbed naked into bed beside him, smiling as he rolled towards her, his arm wrapping around her protectively even in his drunken stupor.

It was 3.00 am when Rose woke to soft kisses and nips on her neck. She moaned appreciatively, rolling over to bring her lips to Dimitri's. His mouth was minty, and Rose could smell the scent of soap on his skin, so he'd apparently been up and cleaned himself up a bit. She could still taste vodka when he exhaled, but not as bad as before.

"Milaya?" he said in a husky voice. "You were so beautiful tonight, and I've wanted you all day." He was kissing her neck again, slowly moving down her chest towards her breasts. He stopped to lick and nibble at her twin globes of perfection for a minute, teasing each tightened nub with his lips, tongue, and fingers, but then he continued his open-mouthed kisses - his destination more southerly.

He stopped at her navel, lapping at it sensually. It felt good, but not as good as his fingers as they traveled downwards towards her thighs. Finding their destination, he played with her inner thighs right near the apex. So close to where she wanted them. Then Dimitri climbed between her legs, moving his lips further and further down until it was clear he meant to kiss her _there._

It was something she'd been curious about but not known how to raise with him. From the talk she'd heard from other girls, she knew some guys didn't enjoy going down on a woman. Never _usually_ shy to tell Dimitri how she liked things, it was the one thing she hadn't known how to ask him for.

"God, Roza, you smell so hot. I can't wait to see how you taste," Dimitri said from beneath the blankets before running the tip of his tongue over the outside of her slit. Rose shuddered at the intense feeling of it, moving her legs further apart to open herself entirely to him. He groaned in appreciation, blowing softly on her sex before gently lowering his lips onto her, using his tongue to locate her tight pearl.

They both moaned with excitement, Dimitri grazing her nub lightly with his teeth before lapping at it with the tip of his tongue. Her hips bucked reflexively, so he moved a forearm across her hips holding her firmly in place. With her hips steadied he licked her again, teasing her with just the slightest flick of his tongue.

What he was doing to her was too hot to believe. Who would have thought such a tiny amount of contact could feel so good? Rose wanted to buck her hips, but Dimitri was holding her down. And something about that was sexy, too. The way he was taking his time with her, not letting her hurry him along.

Her breath was starting to hitch when he changed technique, suddenly using his whole mouth. His tongue found her entrance, and he licked gently, savoring her taste and her wetness. Her scent was so strong here, but he instantly recognized it as hers. Partially her sweat, but also something sweeter, it was a scent he could identify from their training sessions. Did that mean she'd been aroused then? That sometimes she'd been wet for him when they worked out? The thought alone made his cock twitch against his leg.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind Dimitri mentally chastised himself. This was meant to be about her. He knew he wasn't sober yet – but he'd taken advantage of the Dutch courage to see if she'd let him do this. They'd been lovers for a few weeks, now, and not once had she suggested it - despite him giving her every opportunity. But he'd wanted it so much, and now he was here, head buried between Rose's thighs, he was thrilled to find she was enjoying it. Her gasps and the moisture seeping from her core told him that.

Rose was so wet – a combination of her own luscious juices and his saliva. It was such a turn on. Using his tongue, Dimitri entered her, pushing it in and out of her heat. Using his fingers, he spread Rose open as far as he could, giving his tongue deeper access.

"Dimitri!" she gasped with pleasure, moving one of her hands to rest on the back of his head, running her fingernails through his hair. He growled - the vibrations adding to her pleasure. He could feel her trying to rock underneath him – to push her hips towards his tongue with each thrust. Pulling his tongue away he replaced it with two fingers, returning his tongue to the nub at the top of Rose's slit. Pumping his digits in and out of her he marveled at the moisture on his fingers – how wet and willing Rose was for him.

He could feel her start to tighten around him, and knew she was getting ready to cum. While Dimitri loved the idea of Rose cumming while he licked her, he wanted to give her the option.

"I know you're close, baby. What do you want? Fingers or cock?"

"Your cock! I need you to take me so hard," Rose gasped frantically.

Dimitri took his mouth from between her legs, promising himself next time he'd lick her until she screamed. But right now his woman had other ideas, so pulling her legs back, knees in the crook of his arms, Dimitri climbed up Rose's body and sunk into her, seating himself fully within her before starting to pound into her at a frenetic pace. He was too excited to last long, but it didn't matter – Rose was cumming hard within two minutes of him being inside her - thrashing underneath him, gasping as her walls clenched hard around his shaft.

"Don't stop!" Rose wailed as wave after wave of excitement washed over her. Looking down at Rose was Dimitri's undoing – her gorgeous hair splayed across the pillow, her lips puffy from where she'd been biting at them, her eyes closed and her long eyelashes on her cheeks.

"Roza" he gasped, feeling himself release within her, his cum mingling with hers. Releasing her legs, she let them drop as Dimitri all but collapsed on top of her.

"Did you like that Roza?" he asked, still panting and his accent thick as it always was after they'd made love. "I've wanted to taste you for so long, but I wasn't sure if you wanted me to?"

"I loved it, Comrade. You can do that to me any time you want as many times as you want," Rose giggled, still coming down from her high.

* * *

"Ugh! What ungodly hour is this?" Dimitri moaned at 7.15 the next morning. He felt like hell. His head was throbbing, and even the idea of getting out of bed was physically abhorrent.

"Come on, Comrade. You need breakfast, and then you've got a full day of teaching before dinner with my father!"

"Roza? How much did you let me drink? I feel like my head is going to explode," Dimitri moaned.

Rose laughed, standing at the foot of the bed dressed and ready for class.

"Don't blame me – it was all your own doing. And I've already gone easy on you – we should have been up training two hours ago."

"I want to die," he groaned pulling himself up and getting dressed.

"Are you going to shave?" she asked him, looking at the sexy stubble on his face.

"Not today – I think I'm shaking too much to hold a razor," Dimitri confessed.

"Hmmm – I like," she purred, stroking the roughness on the side of his face before leaning up to kiss him. "Come on Comrade. Time for food."

The smell of the dining hall had been just too potent for Dimitri to endure, so Rose ended up putting a fried egg and some bacon in between two bits of toast and bringing it out to him along with some fruit, yogurt and several bottles of water and juice. Ambling slowly to the gym he ate, complaining the whole way about how shitty he felt.

"How do you feel? You didn't have anything to drink did you?"

"Not a drop. And I feel great actually. I had great fun playing pool and then a very _relaxing_ evening in bed."

"Hmm," Dimitri growled softly – the first sound of pleasure he'd made since waking up. "That was _good._ Very good," he admitted. "Let's do that again and _soon!"_


	29. Ch 29 - She was a Challenge

Slowly the students dribbled in, looking in surprise to see Dimitri sitting next to Rose on the floor on a gym mat leaning back against the wall. Chugging down some water, and obviously not shaven, he looked slightly green and particularly unkempt.

"I don't think I can do this," Dimitri groaned to Rose. "My head is literally about to explode."

"Hmm. Well, you've been saying I should show the class the aerials we do at St. Vlad's. I could show them the basics and then lead them through the slow motions in pairs?"

"Would you milaya? I'll love you forever!" He was all but begging.

"I thought you already did, but sure. I'll need someone to demonstrate on. Why don't you pick Inna?" Rose hauled herself to her feet with a wicked grin, offering Dimitri her hand to help him up.

"How am I going to explain how crap I look? After the cookie thing yesterday, I can't let them know I'm hung over. They'll never respect me again!"

"Food poisoning. Remember how I used to get it at St. Vlad's?" Rose reminded Dimitri wickedly, laughing at the look on his face when he realized she'd begged off training a few times citing that as her excuse.

"Roza what am I going to do with you?" Dimitri chuckled, looking a little brighter now she said she'd lead the class for him.

"I was hoping maybe some more of what you did last night? I really really enjoyed that," Rose whispered salaciously, before walking to join the other students in line. Steadying himself with one arm on the wall, Dimitri held up his hand for silence.

"Good morning everyone. Apparently, something I ate last night has disagreed with me, and I'm not feeling the best this morning. So I've asked Novice Hathaway to demonstrate for you today. As you know, the combat training schedules differ between St. Basil's and St. Vladimir's. One difference is that at St. Vladimir's aerials are taught. Now while aerials are more commonly used by women as they are lighter and shorter than many male opponents, it is a useful skill to have if you encounter a larger opponent. It is also important to learn how to defend against them. Accordingly, Hathaway will demonstrate aerials in action, then in slow motion. Then I want you to pair up and alternate attempting basic aerial maneuvers and also blocking them. Inna? Balzar? Can you two please help Rose demonstrate?"

Balzar was the tallest Novice in the class at around 6 foot 3. Still small compared to Dimitri, both in height and physique. Rose asked him to stand still, telling him not to move, and promising not to connect. She then demonstrated the four most common aerial maneuvers.

"You don't want to use too many, because they take it out of you. They're also hard to control and, of course, the higher you go, the harder the landing if you mess it up, and also the more energy you use."

"Well that one didn't look too high," Inna said with mock sweetness. Rose had pulled up inches short of landing an aerial kick to the middle of Balzar's face.

"Was there a point kicking higher?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Well, what if you were fighting someone Guardian Belikov's height?" Inna queried belligerently.

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Dimitri?" she called wearily.

It was the first time she'd used his given name so openly in front of the class. She hadn't meant to, and it didn't go unnoticed. He just nodded, coming to stand in front of Rose. She gave him a look, made her approach and launched her highest aerial, not one she'd shown the class, sweeping her leg at full force clearing Dimitri's head by about three inches. He stood there seemingly unperturbed.

"High enough for you?" she asked Inna mordantly.

Rose made Inna stand there for the next half hour as she demonstrated move after move – each stopping perilously close to Inna's face, torso, lower back or knee. Any one of the moves could have been severely debilitating had they connected. Rose congratulated herself that she'd controlled herself, her emotions more than her body, so that none had.

* * *

"We can leave at any time, milaya. This is on your terms, ok?"

Rose looked to Dimitri as he sat behind the steering wheel of the school car they'd borrowed again for the night. Wearing his duster, and at her insistence still unshaven, Dimitri looked delectable. Sighing Rose looked back down at her notepad and what she'd written there. Six bullet points and five questions didn't seem like enough to fill an entire dinner date.

They'd arranged to meet early at 6 pm. Abe had said he'd send word about which restaurant, and Rose had been wandering through the gym supervising the pairs who were attempting aerials when the gym doors opened to reveal a bemused looking Guardian carrying the most massive bunch of red roses Rose had ever seen. There was easily a few dozens.

"Novice Rosemarie Hathaway?" the Guardian asked, looking around at the girls in the gym.

Rose's mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it. "Yes?"

"These arrived for you. Looks like someone has an admirer!"

Rose's stomach sank as she looked at the completely over the top bunch. The only person she could think of who would send something that hideously excessive was Adrian. As she walked over to claim her prize, she saw Viktoria shoot her a questioning look from where she was working with Inna. Rose just shrugged as if to say she had no idea, pleased to notice Inna's expression was even uglier than usual.

Taking the bouquet, Rose noticed it was already in a vase, which solved one problem. The flowers themselves were perfect – each bloom long stemmed and highly fragrant with little white flowers interspersed between. The dorm room she shared with Dimitri was going to smell amazing. Plucking an envelope from where it was nestled in amongst the buds, Rose opened it, pulling a thick white card from within. On it was written what she assumed was a restaurant name, an address, the time of 6 pm and simply signed 'Abe.'

Rose raised her eyebrows in surprise, a little smile on her face. While the flowers were completely over the top, she was relieved they weren't from Adrian. Besides, she was a girl – and every girl dreams about getting flowers delivered at least once in her life. It wasn't a Dimitri sort of thing to do, but he couldn't object to her receiving flowers from another man if that man happened to be her father.

Speaking of Dimitri, she looked up to catch his eye, surprised to see a disgruntled expression on his face. She walked over to put the flowers beside her gym bag, which was next to where Dimitri was sitting.

"Calm down. They're from Abe with the address for dinner tonight," she soothed.

"They're beautiful," Dimitri murmured, looking much happier.

"They're ridiculously over the top," she replied. "Just like Abe, by the sounds of it."

Six hours later looking back to her list as they drove to the restaurant Rose added another point. 'No rose themed gifts or items.'

The restaurant they were going to was apparently a nice one about thirty minutes from the compound. She'd texted Abe as they left at 5.30 pm, thanking him for the flowers and letting him know she was on her way. It wasn't until they pulled up at the restaurant that she realized she hadn't let Abe know Dimitri was also coming. Dimitri turned off the engine and pulled her hands into his.

"I love you milaya. Try not to stress. If you're unhappy at any time and want to leave just tell me and we will." Dimitri drew her into a gentle, loving kiss – stroking the side of her face with his fingers. "Beautiful – so very beautiful," he mumbled, staring into her dark eyes with wonder. "Come on milaya, let's go get to know your Dad."

Rose smiled as Dimitri walked around the car to get her door. She hadn't failed to notice the tension and worry in Dimitri's eyes. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was a bit tense about dinner! They walked into the restaurant hand in hand and were led to a quiet corner where Abe was seated alone at a table for two. Looking around, Rose could see Pavel standing nearby against a wall, with another Guardian standing at a similar distance on the other side.

"Rose. Dimitri," Abe said standing when he saw them. Leaning forward with the slightest hesitation, he kissed Rose on the cheek before stepping back to offer Dimitri his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Rose said, noticing the table set for two. "I should have mentioned Dimitri was coming with me. They don't tend to lend out school cars to Novices, and I can't read the street signs in Russian. Besides, I really want him here with me."

"Of course, Rose. I'll get them to set another place." Abe had barely raised his hand when there was an attendant beside them doing just that. Dimitri held Rose's chair for her, and the three of them sat.

"I don't know whether you want this as just a one-off dinner or maybe the start of something going forward, but before we start, I have a few conditions. You overstepped when you came to lunch without giving me any warning. If you want to get to know me, then you need to abide by my ground rules," Rose warned.

"By all means," an amused Abe replied gesturing for her to continue.

"Firstly you need to accept that Dimitri is my partner. Yes, he's older, and sort of my mentor, but we're in love, so you need to accept that he's the one I've chosen to be with. We might tell you about it some time, but for now, all you need to know is it's permanent, and he makes me very happy."

Abe nodded, flicking his eyes to Dimitri appraisingly.

"Next I won't be lied to. You don't have to answer my questions, but if you do, I deserve honesty. And I'll do likewise. There might be things I'm not prepared to discuss right now, but I promise not to lie or mislead you."

"Sounds reasonable," Abe agreed with a smirk.

"Also, I don't want Mom to know about this. At least not yet."

Abe nodded. "That all sounds fair."

"Do you have any conditions?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment, but let's leave it open to revisit if something occurs to either of us as we talk," Abe suggested.

A waiter appeared at that moment with menus and what looked like a wine list.

"Rose? Dimitri? Would you like something to drink?"

"Soda thanks," Dimitri said.

"Yeah, make that two," Rose agreed, moving her chair a little closer to Dimitri's and resting her hand on his leg.

Dimitri opened the menu and looked it over quickly before explaining the dishes to her as the menu was in Russian. Rose decided on the soup of the day followed by a steak with vegetables. She let Abe and Dimitri order while she looked around her. The waiter had disappeared, Abe took a sip of wine and looked at Rose.

"So where did you want to start?"

"What about at the beginning? Start by telling me how you met my mother and how I ended up coming to be."

"What do you know?" Abe asked, before agreeing to continue.

"That I was dropped off at St. Vladimir's at four years old. I can't remember anything before that, and until Christmas just gone, I've seen my mother maybe four or five times in my life for a few days each time."

"Ok. Well, I'll tell you what happened and what I know from my perspective. I can't speak for your mother, and there are parts only she'd be able to tell." Abe took another sip of his wine while Dimitri covered Rose's hand where it sat on his leg, using his thumb to rub soothingly across the back of it.

"I was twenty-two and traveling in my homeland of Turkey when I had to attend a function with many Royal Moroi. Your mother was the Guardian assigned to one of the Royals attending. He was her first assignment. He was in his seventies, and she'd been with him a couple of years and found him boring. She was twenty and very beautiful. I'd like to be able to tell you it was love at first sight, but honestly, she was a perfect Guardian, and something about that remote frostiness was a challenge for me. I prolonged my visit for a week, and then a second. Finally, your mother gave in, and I took her out." Abe's eyes were clouded in remembrance.

"You have to understand it was never romantic love, but I did care for your mother. We're both passionate people, she was young and beautiful and wanting more excitement and travel than her allocation offered. The sex was great, she placed no limitations on me, and she was an amazing fighter. She also had a brilliant mind for business that helped me a lot with my work. So we put in a request together for her to be my Guardian."

He paused to see how Rose was taking all this. Seeing her looking calm, he continued.

"We had an amazing year traveling around together. It wasn't a conventional relationship. I occasionally spent the night with someone else – so would she. But many nights we'd end up lying in bed talking politics or business and being together. After about a year she said she wanted to have a baby. She was clear she only wanted the one, and she wanted it while she was still young. We talked about it, and it made sense for her to try with me given we already spent almost every night together. The plan was never to raise you together. What I mean to say is she and I always knew our time together was limited. Long-term we wanted different things, but we were happy to stay together for as long as what we wanted coincided."

Rose was nodding. A carefree young woman in a long-term friends with benefits allocation didn't sound like her mother, but then what would she know? She knew next to nothing about Janine.

"She fell pregnant quickly and was elated. We decided she wouldn't work after her third month, which is when I engaged Pavel to be my Guardian. She stayed with me for the duration of her pregnancy in much the same way as we had before. It was a happy time. Business was going well for me – I'd just started making serious money. Your mother was always laughing and happy and pregnancy really suited her. You were born in the middle of the night at a tiny hospital in Germany near the Belgium border. I was there, and I got to cut the cord."

"I was born in Germany? My birth certificate says California?"

"I'd say your mother had the Alchemists make you a new one. It was definitely Germany. You were two weeks early and in a hurry to be here. It was a wet miserable night, and Pavel was driving like a maniac to get your mother to the hospital in time."

Abe looked over to Pavel and gestured him over, nodding as he did so. Pavel pulled out a small framed photo from his jacket, passing it to Abe who handed it to Rose.

In the photo was a younger version of Abe with a younger version of her mother holding a baby wrapped in a blanket. Abe had his arm around Janine and was smiling at the camera. Rose's mother was smiling down at the baby she held. At her. Rose looked at the photo for a long time before she realized tears were rolling down her face.

"Milaya?" Dimitri asked quietly, pulling a handkerchief out of his duster and handing it to her.

"Up until today I never knew I was wanted," she said in the smallest of voices, looking up at Dimitri with teary eyes.


	30. Ch 30 - They Can't Stop Me

Abe didn't seem to appreciate why Rose was crying, which seemed odd to Dimitri. For her entire life, Rose had been living under the assumption she'd been an unwanted mistake, abandoned by both her parents. Finding that she'd been planned, and wanted, was monumental. She handed the photo back to Abe, asking with a shaking voice if he could arrange a copy for her.

"The first photo I have of myself is when I was at St. Vladimir's" Rose explained.

"I'll have a copy made," Abe promised. "I have quite a few others – of you by yourself as well as with your mother and I. Would you like copies of them all?"

Rose nodded, dabbing at her eyes again. "Please. Continue."

"After you were born, your mother and I continued to live together. Officially she was still my Guardian, but really it was Pavel. She spent her days talking with me, trying to cook and playing with you. I'd help with your bath, or cuddle you if you were being difficult. You slept in a cradle beside our bed. I loved spending time with you both. You were mine, and I loved you. In fact, I chose your name. I used to call your mother my Scottish Rose on account of her red hair. My mother passed away when I was ten, and her name was Meryem which is the Turkish version of Mary or Marie. Your mother wanted an English sounding name, so we combined the two to call you Rosemarie."

Rose nodded. "So why did she leave?"

"Just after your first birthday, your mother came to me saying she felt it was time for you both to move on. I'm sure you've been informed about the nature of my business interests. While most of the time gossip exaggerates that sort of thing, in my case I doubt it fully does it justice. At that time, in particular, while I was establishing my influence, I was crossing a lot of powerful people. Janine knew I was becoming more and more of a target and that it would be difficult for me to keep her and you safe. She also had fundamental moral objections to some of the ways I was making money. I told myself at the time money was just money - but in retrospect she was right. I was peddling in human misery, and with the benefit of hindsight, I regret it. We'd discussed her moving on at some stage in the future when one day I got home from a few days away, and you were both gone."

Abe waited as the waiter appeared with entrees for Dimitri and Rose.

"Please eat while I continue," he said. "I honestly wasn't prepared for how lost I felt after you and your mother left. I'm still not sure how to categorize what your mother and I had. Suffice to say that it wasn't until I'd lost you both that I appreciated how very special you had both become to me. The next thing I heard of your mother was some five years later when I heard by chance she was guarding Lord Szelzky. I assumed you grew up with her there. Last week Pavel heard through some contacts in Baia that Dimitri was due to visit his family and that he was bringing a Rose Hathaway with him. I immediately appreciated it was you, so I contacted Yeva and asked her to invite me to lunch so I could meet you. And now for a question from me. How did you pick me so fast?"

Rose paused from where she was spooning her soup into her mouth.

"It was the way you were quizzing Dimitri. You seemed to have some sort of interest, and you knew he'd been my mentor and that he was older than me. You'd done research, and I couldn't figure out why. Then I thought about the timeframe of when you knew Janine. You said you'd known her for twenty years. I'm eighteen in a few weeks, so once you factor in the length of a pregnancy that brought it close to when Mum fell pregnant with me. But finally, it was your hair. It's a lot like mine, and I had to get my great hair from someone," she smiled. "So do you have any other kids or a wife?"

"No other children. No wife. Your mother is the only person I've ever been in a long-term relationship with. I've seen other people, but it's never felt right. Not like the way it did with Janine. I guess what she and I had was more special than I realized at the time. So how did you end up coming to Russia?"

Rose's eyes flicked to Dimitri's. She'd earlier told him Dimitri wasn't going to talk about Spirit or being shadow-kissed just yet; she'd also promised Abe she would not lie, and he'd already been so forthcoming.

"There's more to it than I'll go into, but I'm not ready to talk about that part yet. But I'll give you the short version of things. Just after Christmas some friends and I were abducted by Strigoi. My best male friend, who I'd been brought up with at St. Vladimir's since we were four, lost his life. I killed the two Strigoi responsible. After we returned to the Academy, I was having nightmares about it. I couldn't sleep for more than an hour without having one, and they were getting worse not better as time passed. One night Dimitri heard me in my dorm crying when he was coming off shift and rocked me back to sleep, and we realized I didn't have nightmares when he was with me."

She looked up to see Abe's face. He looked thoughtful but not pissed off.

"Dimitri and I had already been in love for months, but other than a few guilty kisses we hadn't let ourselves go there. He held me as I slept every night for two weeks before the head Guardian learned Dimitri was spending his nights with me. One night she and Janine let themselves into my room, catching Dimitri and me in bed together. Nothing had happened, we really were just sleeping beside each other, but they made Dimitri resign. He left immediately before I woke. He left messages with them to tell me that he loved me, and what happened, but they never explained what happened to me. Dimitri just disappeared, and I thought he'd abandoned me. Other things were going on, which I won't go into at the moment, but combined with Dimitri leaving me without explanation and the constant nightmares, it was more than I could handle. I ended up heavily sedated in the infirmary."

Dimitri grasped Rose's hand firmly, linking his fingers with hers. Even now they were together in every way, thinking about that time, and how she'd suffered, still wounded him.

"A friend contacted Dimitri and told him what was happening, so he came back to the Academy. Janine had also realized I needed him, so was trying to track him down to ask him to return to see if it helped. Once Dimitri was back, Mom agreed to let him sleep beside me for a few nights, under her supervision, so that I could get some natural sleep. The sleep helped a lot, but having Dimitri back helped more. The other situation I mentioned was becoming more of an issue. I needed to leave St. Vladimir's for a few months as soon as it could be arranged, and the further away I was the better. I'm not far away from graduating, so visiting a different school so I could keep studying made sense. Dimitri had a standing job offer at St. Basil's, and didn't have an allocation, so could leave immediately. With everything else that was going on, he's the only one I trusted absolutely. Mom wasn't thrilled to see me go and to go with Dimitri, but it was the best option. I'm due to leave here a few days after my eighteenth birthday. We've talked about it, and Dimitri is going to call and see if he can get a posting back at St. Vladimir's for the two months until I graduate. We'll keep things low key, but we want to be together. If they don't allow him to return, we'll stay in Russia, and I'll graduate from St. Basil's. Once I'm eighteen, they can't stop me."

Rose looked at Abe and saw him thinking over what she'd said.

"Oh – and another condition!" Rose added quickly. "As well as Mom, you can't tell anyone else about what I tell you."

Abe smiled. "You've made your plans and decisions. I won't ruin them for you, Rose. Do you like Russia? Like it enough to stay?"

"It sucks not knowing a word of the language, but I do like it. The school is similar to St. Vlad's, but I love visiting Baia and being part of Dimitri's family. I'd happily stay at least until graduation."

"And then?"

"I'm not sure. I was always going to guard my best friend, but that might not be the healthiest option for me. Besides, I'm not prepared to consider any posting that won't allow me to be with Dimitri. I know Guardians are meant to be all about duty and never fall in love. But we have, and I'm not prepared to give that up for anyone."

The waiter was back to remove their finished entrees and deliver their mains. They'd both said quite a bit, and Rose wanted to consider what she'd learned, so she turned the conversation to more general topics. Abe asked Dimitri a bit about his work at St. Basil's and what he was teaching, as well as about his family.

"I've meant to ask Mr. Mazur – how do you know my grandmother?" Dimitri asked.

"If you're my daughter's chosen one, I think you'd better call me Abe. And I've known your grandmother a long time. I helped her out with a problem some years back."

"Oh?"

"Yes. After you beat your father up and made him leave, your grandmother was very concerned he'd return for revenge. She asked me to convince him to leave things alone and not return to Baia."

"Convince?"

"I can be very… persuasive…" Abe said with a nasty glint in his eye.

"Why would you do that? What was in it for you?"

"I don't like men getting drunk and beating up on women. It's not right. My father used to do that to my mother, too, and I hated him for it. Getting your father to stay away took minimal effort on my behalf, and your grandmother said she'd owe me a favor at some stage in the future. A favor I called upon to get invited to lunch last weekend. She also gave me a box of the best cookies I've ever eaten in my life."

"Sugar spice cookies," Dimitri said nodding in appreciation. "I told you they're addictive, milaya. There's not much a man won't do for one of Babushka's cookies."

"I'll have to remember that, Comrade. I still have half a box hidden from you!"

"It's not nice to tease, Roza," Dimitri laughed – but she could see him mentally running through all of her potential hiding places.

Rose was quiet on the trip on the way home. They'd talked a little more over dinner but nothing as significant as their earlier revelations. Abe had told Rose about some of his travels and a little about his business interests. Rose had told him about St. Vladimir's and her studies. The night had ended at around 9 pm, and while they'd not made any plans to see one another again, the implication was there that they would.

"I can't figure out what was going on with him and Mom," Rose commented wearily. "He said they weren't in love, but then it was all 'our' bed and 'no one's measured up since.'"

"I noticed that too, milaya. Abe sounded like a man in denial to me."

"I wonder what happened between when she left, and when I was dropped at St. Vlad's? Abe didn't seem to have any clue."

"I guess you'll have to ask her?"

"Yes, I will when the time is right," Rose pondered thoughtfully.

Back at the compound they parked the car and headed for their room. While it wasn't late, it had been a big day, and they were both tired.

"Let's have a shower together then go to bed," Dimitri whispered in Rose's ear, pushing his hips against her brazenly as she unlocked their door.

And so that's what they did.


	31. Ch 31 - Twin Pools of Lust

"I hate to say it, but you're right, Lissa. It _is_ boring without Rose around."

Christian and Lissa were lying together on the love seat in the Church attic. It was Sunday evening so they could have been in one of their dorm rooms if they'd wanted, but Lissa had been irritable for days, so Christian had suggested they visit their old love haunt for something different. They'd made out for a while, but even that hadn't seemed to put Lissa into a good mood.

"Nothing seems to happen around here anymore," Lissa agreed with a grumble. "It's just school, eat and sleep. There's hardly any parties, Adrian is still at that rest home detoxing or whatever he's doing, and Rose is off in Russia having the time of her life."

"Why don't you call her and catch up?" Christian suggested.

"Nah. She'll be in Baia at Dimitri's family's place, and she likes it to be all about them on the weekends. She'll call tomorrow after dinner when she's back at St. Basil's," Lissa said sounding flat. "Just like she does every Monday."

Christian was worried about Lissa. She'd barely been using her magic, acknowledging the need for the darkness within her to abate, but it didn't seem to be helping. While she wasn't volatile or uncaring like she had been earlier, she wasn't herself, either. She was listless - lacking the joie de vivre she had when Rose was around. Lissa was really missing Rose.

Loathe as he was to admit it, Christian was too. Whether unconsciously or by design, things always happened when Rose was around. She was the life of the party, the one doing all the best pranks, the student who could be relied upon to introduce some levity into a class or be cooking up some crazy, yet crazy fun, scheme. Without her presence time just passed. Slowly.

It probably didn't help that it sounded as though Rose was having a great time in Russia. Every Monday when she rang, there were stories of ice-skating, snow fights, pool competitions and culinary disasters where Olena was trying to teach Rose how to cook on the weekends. Rose was still a little shy about speaking about her relationship with Dimitri, so a lot of the stories involved Viktoria, Dimitri's sister, who was also in her senior year. While she hadn't outright said it, Christian knew Lissa felt like she'd been replaced. He didn't think that was the case, but Lissa had never had to share Rose with anyone before, and now that two Belikovs were claiming the bulk of Rose's time and attention, Lissa was struggling.

It was a month since Rose and Dimitri had arrived at St. Basil's, and they'd settled into a routine. Monday mornings they'd drive back from Baia with Viktoria in time for their morning combat class. Monday through Thursday Dimitri, Rose and Viktoria would train after school before dinner, and Tuesday through Friday Rose and Dimitri would also work out before school in the mornings. Monday nights Rose would lie on the bed she shared with Dimitri and ring Lissa at St. Vlad's, while Dimitri sat next to her playing with her hair and planning his lessons for the week. Tuesday nights were Guardian pool comp or movie nights, Wednesdays had become the evening for their weekly dinner out with Abe, Thursday nights Viktoria and Rose would binge-watch Gilmore Girls while Dimitri did an afternoon shift, and straight after school on Fridays, the three of them would leave to spend the weekend in Baia.

Despite Inna's increasingly blunt hints that she'd like to join them in Baia one weekend, no invitation had been issued. Viktoria had tentatively raised the issue with Dimitri who'd outright refused - saying that if Viktoria wanted to take Inna to Baia for the weekend, they'd be catching the train there and back because he'd take Rose to Novosibirsk that weekend instead. Viktoria was annoyed that when she told Inna she could visit for a weekend when Dimitri was in Novosibirsk, suddenly a visit was no longer of any interest.

Inna was always particularly bitchy on Monday mornings. Viktoria and Rose would return in good spirits - laughing about the happenings of the weekend. Discussion about the awesome parties held at school in their absence, no matter how exaggerated, didn't seem to tempt them to stay for the following weekend.

This Monday proved to be no different. Now halfway through their stay at St. Basil's, Rose knew all the Dhampir in the class and a good section of the Moroi seniors, too. Leo and Anton were still showering her with attention - and the flowers, chocolates and other gifts that now arrived every Wednesday morning did nothing to improve Inna's temper. It was particularly annoying, from Inna's point of view, that no matter how much she was pressed about the identity of the sender, Rose would just shrug with a funny smile and say 'Oh, just a friend.'

"So did you have a fun weekend in Baia?" Inna sneered at Viktoria and Rose, finding them waiting when she walked in for the Monday morning combat session.

"Yeah! It was great. The local Spring festival was on so there was lots of food and rides and a huge bonfire!" Viktoria enthused. "We had so much fun!"

Rose smiled to herself. There'd been a shooting game, and despite the crooked gun barrels, Dimitri had hit the required number of targets to win her a teddy bear. She'd been thrilled - and it now sat in pride of place on her side of their bed.

Other than her usual bitchy tactic of speaking in Russian to everyone when Rose was around, knowing she couldn't understand a word, Inna had seemingly limited her vitriol for the day. Or so Rose had thought. At the end of the lesson, Rose stopped to speak a moment with Leo, so was the last girl to hit the showers. She'd quickly entered the change room, pulled her towel from her bag, stripped off and stepped into a shower cubicle. Stepping out minutes later, she was all alone. And her bag and clothes were nowhere to be seen.

She knew she could stick her head out the door and call for Dimitri to get her something to wear, but that's the sort of demeaning action Inna was no doubt hoping to see. So she decided to give her a taste of her own medicine – Rose Hathaway style.

Rose's towel was short. She could decently cover her top or bottom half but not both. So carefully wrapping the towel around her waist, making certain it was secure and wasn't gaping, she wrapped one arm across her breasts, carefully tucking them together, so she was covered. Looking in the full-length mirror near the door she was pleased to note that other than the soft curve of her breasts at the sides of her chest she was more or less concealed. But she looked very very hot. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open stepping through.

Leo, another Novice Gregor, Inna, and Dimitri were standing together talking near the middle of the room. Dimitri had his back to the change room door, so Leo saw Rose first - looking at her as though he'd won the lottery.

"Excuse me? I must have forgotten my gym bag. Could one of you bring it to me please?" Rose asked innocently, pointing to where it had been dumped at the very furthest end of the gym, items spilling out of it.

Dimitri turned, witnessing Rose's attire or lack thereof. She noticed his eyes widen in surprise before a look of blatant desire crossed his features. Other than the towel wrapped around her waist she was standing in the gym completely naked.

"Inna? Collect Rose's bag and take it to her in the change room please," Dimitri ordered softly, running his eyes possessively up and down Rose's barely clad form, his chocolate brown eyes twin pools of admiration and lust. "Inna will bring you your bag, Rose," he said more loudly, enjoying her grateful smile before she slipped back into the change room.

"Did you really forget your bag?" Inna asked guilefully when she brought it back in, pretending to be innocent of any involvement in what had occurred.

"No," Rose replied. "I got my towel from it before I went into the shower and it was sitting right there. It was obviously a silly prank, but I'm grateful for whoever took it out there. You know what guys are like. After seeing what they did just now, I'm willing to bet Gregor and Leo are both going to ask me to the Spring Dance," Rose giggled gleefully. And she was right. By the end of the day she'd received an invitation from them both, and she was left explaining to an irate Dimitri over dinner how Inna had moved her gym bag and forced her into such a compromising situation.

* * *

"I'm worried about Lissa," Rose said after she'd rung off from their Monday night phone call. "She sounds very flat."

"Have you been checking in on her through your bond?" Dimitri asked, looking up from his notepad where he was working out what to focus on in his small group sessions with each team this week.

"No," admitted Rose. "I know I should have been, but I've kind of been enjoying Russia being about us. Even though you're working and I'm studying, and we're training all the time, it almost feels like a holiday. I'm just so happy," Rose said, throwing herself at Dimitri where he lay on the bed, making him drop his pen and notepad.

"I know what you mean milaya," Dimitri sighed, catching Rose as she landed on him, burying his face in her hair and kissing her neck. "Last night I woke up in the middle of the night in Baia and you were asleep naked in my arms in my bed, and I was almost pinching myself as I couldn't believe we were there and together. Before I resigned and went to Portland, the best I'd ever hoped for is a few stolen moments with you. Now I know what it's like to have you as my own I'm never going to give you up," he vowed.

Rose smiled at Dimitri. She felt exactly the same way.

"So who've they got guarding her?" he checked.

"Celeste and Emil. She quite likes Celeste and dislikes Emil immensely."

"How about I give Celeste a call in the next day or two and get the low down on how she's going? Will that make you feel better?"

"Thanks, Comrade. It would. I'm still cross with her about using so much Spirit and not supporting me, but I don't want her unhappy."

Dimitri nodded in understanding. Segueing into another topic, Dimitri announced casually, "I stopped by Demyan's office this afternoon."

"Oh?"

"I raised the issue of your birthday coming up. I asked Demyan if we could have the Friday of your birthday off, so we could make a long weekend of it and go to Novosibirsk. I explained we hoped to stay Friday and Saturday nights to celebrate, and then come back here via Baia. I'll have to do an additional afternoon shift to get the time off, but I thought I could do it on a Wednesday night and your father could collect you from here for dinner? I know he's itching to get you alone so he can talk to you about us."

"You noticed that too?" Rose laughed, not looking forward to the conversation, but appreciating it needed to occur.

Things were going well with Abe. Slowly they were becoming acquainted with one another - and so far so good. The last time they'd met, Abe had let Rose know that he'd like to have an ongoing relationship with her int he future – even once she returned to America.

 _"I'm not sure I'll ever be cut out to be a 'Dad,'" he'd said. "And I know it's been a long time, but I still do care, and I want you to know I'm here if you need me."_

 _"Thanks, Abe. That really means a lot," she'd said. And she'd meant it._


	32. Ch 32 - A Look I Recognize

"Inna? Can you stay back for a moment please?" Dimitri asked at the end of Wednesday morning's combat lesson.

Inna turned to give Viktoria an excited smile and Rose an arch look, before turning to look at Dimitri with an admiring expression. "Of course, Guardian Belikov," she simpered.

Viktoria and Rose moved to the very far end of the gym near the doors and out of earshot to wait while Inna walked expectantly to stand in front of Dimitri.

"Do you plan to be a Guardian when you graduate Novice Zakharov?" Dimitri asked pleasantly.

"Yes," Inna responded, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"Do you think Guardians need to be observant?"

"Yes of course," Inna replied.

"Do you think I'm observant?" Dimitri continued with a little smile. "Do you think I notice things?"

"Yes," Inna replied, looking up at him from under her lashes. "I think you notice a lot more than you let on," she said a little breathlessly.

"You're right Novice Zakharov. I do notice things. And right now I'm noticing how rude you're being to Novice Hathaway. I've seen how you make fun of her in Russian knowing she can't understand what you're saying. I noticed the way you disrespected her the other day when she was sharing her knowledge of aerial maneuvers, and it didn't escape my attention who moved her bag out from the change rooms on Monday when she was showering."

"I don't know what Rose has told you but…"

Dimitri held his hand up to stop her.

"Rose has told me nothing. Like you agreed – I'm observant. Now I don't know what your problem is with Novice Hathaway, but this rudeness will stop, and it will stop now. In three months' time, you'll be responsible for someone's life Novice Zakharov. You need to be focused on your studies and preparing to be the best Guardian you can be. I don't want to have cause to speak to you about this again. You may go."

Inna was blushing red as she walked to where Rose and Viktoria were waiting.

"What did Dimka want?" Viktoria asked curiously, not reading Inna's flustered state.

After Dimitri's furious reaction the other day when she'd mentioned Inna moving her gym bag, Rose had a fair idea what he might have been saying. Still – it didn't pay to let Inna know that.

"Oh you know Guardian Cranky Pants – probably to tell her that her press ups weren't being done right," Rose joked.

"Does he know you call him that? Guardian Cranky Pants?" Viktoria asked distractedly.

"Probably not – and you're not going to tell him!" Rose laughed. "Although it's better than some of the things I called him when he first started training me," she admitted.

"Yeah he just wanted to talk to me about some training stuff," Inna mumbled as they headed off to their next classes.

Turning as they left, Rose made eye contact with her Russian God and pursed her lips blowing him a kiss.

Rose didn't see Inna again until lunchtime. Plonking her bag down in the spot Leo and Anton saved for her between them, Rose looked up to where Inna sat opposite to see a look of such loathing even she was a little taken aback.

"So have you decided?" Leo asked hopefully, looking at Rose with love-struck eyes.

"Hmmm?" Rose replied distractedly. Dimitri was doing his extra shift tonight in order to take her birthday off in a few weeks, so she was a little preoccupied thinking about the chat she knew Abe was going to want to have.

"About the Spring dance? You said you needed time to decide who you'd go with?"

Rose looked up in time to see Viktoria lower her eyes to the table. The dance was on a Friday night in a few weeks time, and so far no one had invited Viktoria. She was trying to pretend she didn't care, but Rose knew otherwise. As far as she knew, Inna was yet to receive an invite, either.

"Well I'm still not sure whether I'll be here for it, so if I am, I thought I'd just go with the group. I don't want to commit and have to cancel at the last minute," Rose said as diplomatically as she could.

Viktoria shot Rose a grateful look. She still hadn't decided if she wanted to go or beg off and head home for the weekend – but at least this way if she didn't have a date she wouldn't be the only one. Surprisingly Inna also looked a little happier. Perhaps she figured one of the four guys who'd plucked up the courage to invite Rose might now think to ask her?

Rose went to get her lunch – today some sort of meat dish that she remembered tasted really good. She'd just seated herself back at the table when she felt Dimitri's presence behind her. Maybe it was his cologne, but somehow she always knew when he was close.

"Vika? Just reminding you I'm doing an extra long afternoon shift today so we'll not be having our training after school this afternoon," Dimitri said. "Rose? I hope you enjoy your extra time off and have an enjoyable evening."

Rose had to try hard not to smile. The way Dimitri's voice gently caressed her name was very sexy.

"You too, Comrade," Rose said, her casual words contrasting with the look she gave him when they briefly made eye contact. She wordlessly told him to stay safe and that she loved him. He silently told her he loved her and wished her luck with her chat with Abe.

As he walked off to join a table of Guardians for lunch, Rose allowed herself to be distracted by the chatter at the table. "So an afternoon off training? Would you like to join me in the common room for a game of pool after school?" Anton offered suavely.

"Normally I'd say yes, but I'm going out tonight, so I need to get ready."

"Going out?" Inna asked in a way that made the concept sound entirely foreign – which thinking about it, perhaps it was.

"Yeah – I'm going out for dinner tonight. I'm being collected at 5.30, so I really should have a shower, wash my hair and decide what to wear. Maybe another time?" Rose said kindly to Anton.

"So who are you going out for dinner with?" Inna asked, her curiosity painfully apparent. "Someone special?"

"Yeah. Someone very special," Rose replied enigmatically. Ha! Let her take that and make of it what she will.

* * *

At 5.30 pm Rose was nervously standing near the door of the administration building – the first doors at the end of the long driveway – waiting for Abe to appear. A minute ahead of schedule Rose saw a car pull up and Pavel exit from the driver's seat, coming around to open the rear passenger side door.

Dressed in a heavy dark coat, but with the ever-present effulgent scarf wrapped around his neck, Rose had to laugh at the brazen way in which Abe approached the building. He walked up as though he owned the place. Although Abe being Abe, perhaps he did?!

"Rose! Delightful to see you. You look lovely," he complimented, signing her out in the ledger near the door and then walking her to the car. There were just the four of them – Abe, Pavel, the same Guardian from their first meeting and Rose.

"Thanks for picking me up. Dimitri's doing an extra shift tonight so he can take my birthday off in a few weeks time."

"Not a problem my dear. I've been looking forward to some one-on-one time with you anyway," Abe smiled.

They made small talk as they drove in the same direction as the other times. They passed through the same town they usually ate at, and Rose was confused – the next village was ages away. Just as she was about to ask where they were going, they stopped right on the outskirts of town at a tiny timber building attached to a house.

"This is a different sort of a restaurant, Rose. More of a place the locals eat. They usually just make one traditional meal for the evening, that everyone will have, but I promise you it will be delicious. It's run by humans, but they know what we are."

"Do many humans know about Dhampir and Moroi?"

"Not so much in America, but certainly around here. We've coexisted for centuries. They might not know everything about us, but we're spoken about in their traditions and, of course, Strigoi. They might be a little wary around us but don't be concerned."

Sure enough, every eye turned to look at them when they entered. Abe gracefully requested two tables for two – which was another break from how he usually operated. Usually, Pavel and the other Guardian would stand guard while they ate, but this time they were seated at a table closest to the door while Abe and Rose were shown to another table further back.

"It would make the others uncomfortable here were we to be obviously guarded," Abe explained quietly. "Also Pavel adores the cooking here – he says it reminds him of his mother's."

The server, a middle-aged woman who appeared to also be one of the cooks, came and spoke briefly in Russian with Abe before departing to likewise talk with Pavel.

"Stew tonight. Should be delicious," Abe said. "Now Rose, I'm glad we've got a chance to speak privately tonight. I want to talk about your young man."

Rose nodded – it was as she had expected.

"You told me about the Spirit and darkness last week, what I am trying to figure out is how Dimitri fits into your world? You're obviously very close. I was hoping you might tell me about how your relationship developed?"

"Well, you know how Lissa and I ran away for two years? Dimitri was the one who tracked us down and brought us back," Rose started. She told Abe about nearly being expelled, about Dimitri becoming her mentor, their attraction, about Viktor Dashkov and the spell, about how they became close as friends and then more, the Ski Trip, Spokane, and Tasha. She went into more detail about after Spokane and how Dimitri was there for her and how devastated she was when he left. Finally, she told him about them coming to Russia and deciding to give their relationship a chance.

"And you're happy?"

"Deliriously," Rose grinned. "My whole life I've been taught that Guardians shouldn't feel and shouldn't love and it should all be about their Moroi. But I love him, Abe. And I'm not going to give that up for anyone," she said – making the same vow Dimitri had made to her a few days before.

"Not even for the chance to have a child?" Abe asked shrewdly. "You might not want to, now, but there may come a time when you want to become a mother."

Their stew arrived at that moment, and it smelled mouth-watering. Rose looked at Abe for a long time before she answered.

"Well, that's the thing, Abe. We've been told that when Lissa healed me, there's a very good chance that she healed my ability to fall pregnant with another Dhampir. Of course, we won't know for sure until we try – but there's a chance that Dimitri and I could have children together."

"Does he know this?"

"Yes. We found out just after we got together."

"What was his reaction?" Abe asked curiously.

"Well at first very upset that he might have knocked me up on our first weekend together," Rose laughed. "But once we realized that hadn't happened, he was thrilled. He's always wanted a family of his own," she explained.

"And you? Do you want a family?"

"Not yet but maybe in the future? I'd never thought of it before because I never thought I'd fall in love with someone, and when I did the person I loved was Dhampir, and I didn't know it was a possibility for us."

"You can have a child with someone and not be in love, you know," Abe said with an amused grin, obviously referring to him and her mother.

"So you say, old man, but I think there was more to what you had with Janine than you let on. Even to yourself. It might have been nearly twenty years ago, but there's a look on your face when you talk about her that I recognize. It's the one I see on Dimitri's face when he's looking at me," Rose said, not meeting Abe's eyes as she dipped a spoon into her stew.

She gave Abe a moment to take in what she'd said before raising her eyes to his. He seemed to be having some sort of epiphany. She could all but see different thoughts and feelings flashing across his face before finally settling to a look of consternation.

They ate in silence for a while.

"Does he treat you well, Rose? He doesn't hurt you? Or try and make you do things you don't want to?"

"Abe, he treats me like the most precious thing in the world. He's gentle, loving and kind. I can count on one hand the number of times he's raised his voice to me - even though I've deserved it a lot more often. He's romantic and thoughtful and always doing little things to show me how much he cares. I know I'm young, and people will think it's just a crush, but it's not. He's the one I want, and I know he wants me, too."

Abe smiled indulgently. "Rose anyone who sees the two of you together won't doubt your love. I promised not to give him a hard time, and I won't, but if he hurts you let me know. I am your father, and I'll avenge you," Abe promised, looking as though he enjoyed the prospect just a little too much.

"I'll keep that in mind thanks Abe," Rose chuckled. "Do you like him? It's not going to change how I feel about him, but I'd like to know you approve," she added shyly.

"I do approve," Abe said. "He seems like a solid young man with a good work ethic from a nice family. As long as he continues to keep you happy he'll continue to have my approval," Abe said sincerely.

The restaurant had cleared while they were talking and they were now the only diners left. Looking at her phone, Rose saw it was coming up on 9 pm. They'd been talking for nearly three hours.

Nodding to Pavel and the other Guardian, Abe stood - thanking the cook who appeared at their side and handing her a large number of notes. She walked them to the door, drawing the bolt behind them.

Rose and Abe were walking hand in hand to the car comfortably full when Rose felt her stomach clench in a way she'd only felt once before. Looking up in alarm she managed to call out "Pavel! Strigoi!"


	33. Ch 33 - The Woman he Loved

"Get back to the restaurant," Pavel ordered, but turning around it was already too late – halfway between the restaurant and the car as they were, red eyes were approaching from both sides. They were surrounded. Pavel moved to one side leaving the other Guardian facing the restaurant. "Stay between us," he ordered Rose and Abe.

"Are either of you carrying a second stake?" Rose asked urgently as the Strigoi moved closer - surveying them with amusement. Pavel reached into a side pocket of his jacket, passing his spare to Rose. Abe started to say something to Rose about leaving the fighting to the Guardians.

"Can it, old man. In three months I _am_ one of the Guardians. This is what I do."

Looking around, Rose counted seven sets of red eyes. If she could stake two, then that left five for the other more experienced fighters. She could hear Pavel giving additional instructions to Abe in another language – probably Turkish because it didn't sound like Russian. Next thing she knew Abe was pulling a handgun out of his coat.

A gun wouldn't kill a Strigoi – but if you had silver bullets, it could incapacitate or slow it down. At least momentarily. Before Rose had a chance to ask whether the bullets were silver, or charmed, the fight was upon them.

Three of the Strigoi charged simultaneously, the others each choosing a target but hanging back. Rose expected the focus to be on the other two Guardians as they were older so presumably the more experienced fighters, but strangely four of the seven marked her. Maybe they thought to pick her off first to make their odds even better? A male former Moroi was the first to engage her. Smiling at Rose, and brandishing his fangs, he was about to say something when he looked down, seeing her stake in his chest. He crumpled as the tip of the stake pierced his heart.

Somewhere in the back of her head, Rose could hear Dimitri's voice. 'Well done – you didn't hesitate. Now identify the next target.' She did – a very tall slim female former Moroi. This one must be older than the one Rose had just killed – she was certainly a more wary fighter. She was dodging just outside of Rose's reach. Rose was tempted to go for her, but it would break the circle around Abe. Still, it would only be for a moment…

'Never let them draw you away from your guarding partners or your charge,' she could hear Dimitri's voice in her head again. 'Separated you are weaker, and you leave your charge unprotected.'

Mentally nodding Rose dodged and weaved with her prey, waiting until finally the Strigoi was almost within arms reach again before doing an aerial, booting her solidly in the face. The Strigoi went down, knocking into the male Strigoi behind her. Rose was upon them both in an instant – staking the woman swiftly. She was preparing to do likewise with the male she'd knocked down too, but he was up too fast. Makes sense – this one had been Dhampir, and a Guardian, if the molnija on his neck were anything to go by.

Behind her, Rose could hear Pavel and the other Guardian fighting. She couldn't turn to see if they'd downed any, but she suspected so, as one of the four who'd targeted her had moved away to that side of the fight. With just one target in front of her now Rose started another deadly dance.

Her Strigoi would have been stocky in life. Not a lot taller than her, but heavily muscled. While the first two Strigoi had moved with a grace born of their days as Moroi, this guy's movements spoke power. He was going to be strong and trained in the art of fighting. Rose's only chance was speed – which wasn't that much of a chance given he was now Strigoi so would be faster than her, too. Still – something about the way he moved suggested he was somehow less at ease in his body than she. Maybe it was due to being turned? Or perhaps he'd been that way in life, too? She'd noticed it in other Novices before - some people were less comfortable in their own bodies than others.

Waiting for him to make a move, Rose adjusted her grip on the stake. It was more substantial than the practice ones she used when she trained, but this one had a cross-hatched grip which made it easier to keep hold of. Fortuitous given her palms were sweating big time. It must be the adrenaline kicking in. Everything seemed to be going in regular time, but she knew that couldn't be the case. There was nothing slow or routine about a fight with Strigoi.

The one in front of Rose was the talkative sort. His accent was Russian but lacked the beautiful lilt of Dimitri's voice. Even thinking about Dimitri was like a bucket of ice water thrown over her. 'Focus, Roza. You've got this…'

She attempted a roundhouse kick, and it connected but barely moved the guy. This was going to be harder than Rose thought. He surged forward, grabbing her by the wrist. She had to get him to let go of her, else risk him snapping it. She spun towards him, feeling it twist painfully. She was almost at the point of screaming in pain when she got close enough to elbow him in the jaw.

He roared, letting go for long enough that Rose could get out of his grip. Unfortunately, she stumbled over one of the dead Strigoi at her feet, falling on to her backside. Momentarily winded Rose looked up to see the Strigoi looming above her teeth bared. She couldn't scrabble backward due to the Strigoi body she'd tripped on, nor could she easily roll to either side. The Strigoi was leaning down, meaning to bite her, when she did the only thing she could think of – she booted him with every bit of strength she had right between his legs.

Had he still been Dhampir he would have been in agony – and it appears it remained a sensitive enough spot on a Strigoi. He howled with pain and rage – giving Rose the time she needed to get back on her feet. Lunging towards her in anger he'd lost his focus – his sole aim, now, indiscriminate eradication. He was so intent on tearing her apart he didn't see her leg move back to deliver a crushing kick to the side of his knee. His leg gave way beneath him, dropping him on to his other. Before he'd even landed, Rose's knee met with his jaw and then her leg extended kicking him backward. Her borrowed stake was in his heart almost before his back hit the ground.

Pulling the stake clear Rose was turning towards Pavel, and the other Guardian when a shot was discharged at very close range. Looking at Abe, Rose saw him standing with the gun held firmly in both hands, vapor snaking lazily from the muzzle. Looking to where he was still aiming, Rose saw a Strigoi looking up from where he'd been leaning over the seriously injured Guardian whose name Rose didn't even know. Abe had hit the Strigoi in the shoulder and if his rage was anything to go by the bullet must have been silver. The Strigoi lunged towards Abe. But before she even thought about it, Rose stepped in front of him - staking the Strigoi using his own momentum.

Spinning to where Pavel was behind them Rose was just in time to see him stake his final Strigoi. Both Pavel and she looked around, carefully taking in their surroundings.

"I think we're clear," he said, looking to Rose.

"Agreed. Abe? Help me with this one - he's badly wounded."

Putting one of his arms around each of their shoulders, she and Abe moved him as quickly as they could and were soon in the car.

"Rose in the back with Asimov. Try and staunch the bleeding. Mr. Mazur he's going to need a human hospital, and we need a cleanup crew here – could you please ring the Alchemists?"

Climbing in as instructed Pavel spun the wheels in the loose gravel on the side of the road and they were off – continuing away from town and towards the next big town thirty minutes away, Pavel driving at a breakneck pace.

The Guardian, Asimov as Rose now knew him, was not looking good. His breathing was shallow, and he was very pale. Carefully lifting back his shirt, Rose could see a long deep gash across his upper stomach. She couldn't be sure, but she thought the deep red she could see might have been his liver. Mentally willing herself not to freak out, Rose covered the wound - pressing firmly to try and staunch the bleeding. Looking at the Guardian closely she could see he was younger than she'd initially thought. Maybe thirty? Not much older than Dimitri she thought with a shudder.

"Just rest now Guardian Asimov. We're on our way to a hospital. Is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

"No. But if I don't make it tell my Mama, I love her very much."

"You'll tell her yourself," Rose promised with a conviction she was far from feeling.

She could hear Abe in the passenger seat, speaking rapidly on his mobile in Russian. He made several calls, one after another, each time speaking urgently but with authority. Finally, off the phone, he turned in his seat, making eye contact with Rose where she sat behind Pavel's seat.

"Are you ok, Rose? Are you at all injured?"

"I'm fine. How far away are we from the hospital?"

"About ten minutes now. We have a Moroi doctor and team waiting. I don't think it was a targeted attack, but I've got reinforcements meeting us at the hospital to be on the safe side."

Rose nodded. "We're not far now Guardian Asimov. Just stay calm – you'll be out of pain and in good hands soon."

Asimov was looking almost blue and had started shuddering beneath her hands.

"Pavel? We need to get there faster."

Rose felt the car surge forward even more quickly, then not long after they were decelerating heavily, pulling into the ambulance bay at a large hospital. Pavel got out and gently pulled Asimov from the back seat, moving him carefully onto a gurney that had been wheeled up to the car. Looking out through the open door, Rose could see a blond Moroi doctor standing by with a Moroi nurse and a Dhampir orderly.

Abe was talking a mile a minute in Russian, the Moroi nurse taking notes on a clipboard. And then Asimov was gone – whisked through the doors and into the hospital. Abe came around and opened Rose's door, giving her his hand and helping her out of the vehicle.

"Come inside. The backup team will be here soon. We'll wait here until they arrive."

Picking up Pavel's spare stake from where it had fallen in the footwell Rose concealed it in her jacket. Being black leather, Asimov's blood was not too evident on it, but her white shirt underneath was a write-off. Not wanting to cause a scene Rose carefully closed her jacket, grateful its length concealed the corresponding blood marks on her jeans.

"How bad is he? What are his chances?" she asked Abe, not sure she really wanted to hear his answer.

"We'll know more in a little while. The Moroi doctor is going to assess him and probably take him through to surgery."

"I'm so sorry this happened. If we hadn't been out to dinner none of this would have occurred."

"You can't think that way, Rose."

"Mr. Mazur?" a thirty-something female Dhampir approached Abe respectfully – the envoy for a group of a dozen Guardians doing their best to look inconspicuous as they 'lounged' in the hallway of the hospital. Not one of them would earn any sort of award for their acting, thought Rose. They looked like a cohesive team of bodyguards on full alert – which is precisely what they were.

"Guardian Hughes. Thank you so much for mobilizing so quickly. This is my daughter Novice Rose Hathaway. She's visiting St. Basil's as part of her final year training."

Guardian Hughes inclined her head politely to Rose.

"Rose? This is Guardian Leslie Hughes. I need to stay here to see to Guardian Asimov, so I've asked her and her team to drive you back to St. Basil's. I'm sorry I can't come with you, but we'll talk in the next day or two. You'll be perfectly safe with Leslie and her team."

"That's fine, Abe. Please let me know about Guardian Asimov." She didn't want to say it to Abe, but he'd asked her to pass on a message to his Mama – and while Rose was hoping she wouldn't have to, she wouldn't let him down if things came to that.

"Of course," Abe said with feeling, pulling Rose into a firm hug with utter disregard for the blood splashed across her clothing. "Let me know as soon as she's safely back at the compound," Abe ordered, looking at Guardian Hughes. "I want no risks taken."

Climbing into a van, another Guardian took the driver's seat. There were seven of them in the end – Rose and six Guardians. Seated in the middle row beside Hughes, Rose was exhausted.

"It's about a forty-five-minute drive back to St. Basil's. We don't have to go through the same town you came from so it's a bit quicker. We should have you back by a quarter to eleven," Hughes outlined thoughtfully.

"Thanks," Rose said with appreciation. She'd be back, showered, clothes disposed of and cuddled up in bed before Dimitri came off shift. She'd tell him had what happened, of course, but he would be a lot less likely to freak out when she was in bed safe, well and telling him the story.

So for the next forty-five minutes, Leslie and Rose chatted – Leslie telling the fascinating story about how a female Dhampir from Texas ended up working as one of Abe Mazur's primary Guardians in Russia and Turkey. It was quite the tale!

* * *

It was bitterly cold out as Dimitri walked the perimeter. Still, he had plenty to keep his mind occupied. He was trying to plan the perfect eighteenth birthday weekend for Rose. He knew the hotel he wanted to take her to, but he had no idea of the best restaurants in Novosibirsk these days. He'd have to ask around.

Checking his watch, he had another hour and a half until the end of his shift. He was already looking forward to a hot shower and then climbing into bed beside his Roza. He was feeling a little amorous, so he was hopeful she might have waited up for him. Or would be willing to be woken.

Walking back to one of the base stations dotted periodically around the perimeter to check in and grab a coffee, Dimitri pondered what gift to give for her birthday. It had to be something special…

"Look alive, Belikov," a colleague addressed him in Russian. "It's just been called in - there was a Strigoi attack half an hour from here. Alchemists have attended – seven Strigoi attacked a Moroi and a few Dhampir exiting a restaurant. They managed to fight them off, but one of the Dhampir is in a very bad way."

Dimitri's blood ran cold. "Is there any more information? Anything at all?"

The Guardian regarded him enquiringly. "Yeah. Apparently, the Moroi was Zmey. You know? Abe Mazur?"

Curses were spewing from Dimitri's mouth as he pulled his phone out of his duster, his fingers fumbling on the keys he was shaking so badly. Finally managing to hit the correct digits he dialed Rose's number. Her phone rang and rang, eventually ringing out. He stood oblivious to his surroundings, his colleague observing him perplexedly, as he tried again and again. Thumping the desk in front of him when he realized he didn't have Abe's number to try instead, he kept trying to dial Rose.

And in the backseat of Abe's now empty car Rose's phone sat on the blood-soaked seat where it has fallen from her pocket. Lighting up again and again as a desperate man tried to reach the woman he loved.


	34. Ch 34 - What you need?

Trying not to freak out, Dimitri closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply and willing himself to stay calm. Rose was a good fighter. Better than most. Provided they'd armed her, she'd be in with a good chance. Surely if something had happened to Rose, Abe would have called him? He wasn't sure Abe approved of their relationship, but Abe _did_ seem to care for Rose. If she'd been injured, Dimitri had _no doubt_ Rose would want him there with her, and surely Abe wouldn't deny her that comfort?

Who would have Abe's number? Demyan, perhaps? It didn't seem likely, but it was worth a try. Maybe he should head to the hospital? The biggest human hospital in the area was forty-five minutes away, but it was a fool's errand going there without knowing for sure Rose would be there. Maybe he should try and call the Alchemists? They always knew what was going on. But they were a notoriously secretive bunch, so unlikely to tell him anything, even if they did know.

"Belikov? What's wrong?"

His colleague at the base station was looking at him carefully, seeing the usually stoic Guardian unraveling in front of him.

"My girl was out to dinner with Zmey tonight. She's Dhampir, and she's not answering her phone. I don't have Abe's number, and I'm wondering who'd have it," Dimitri explained trying hard to keep the tension out of his voice.

"A friend of mine used to work for Zmey. He probably won't have his number, but he might have his head Guardian's. Would that help?"

"Pavel's? Yeah, that would be a huge help," Dimitri said gratefully. "I'm sure she's fine - but I'm worried. Can you ring and see?"

The other Guardian was pulling out his phone to scroll through his contacts when the internal communication channel on the radio crackled with a message.

' _Gatehouse. Have visuals of a van of Abe Mazur's Guardians traveling along the fence line. They're bringing a Novice from the earlier attack back to the compound. Estimated arrival five minutes.'_

"Oh thank God," Dimitri gasped, taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"Your girl?"

"Must be. She's the only Novice who would have been with them tonight," Dimitri explained, sagging with relief.

The other Guardian reached across to his desk, tossing Dimitri a set of car keys. "Off you go then. I clock off at midnight, and I want the van back by then. The others and I are _not_ walking back up to the school in the snow," he chuckled.

Dimitri promised, thanking him profusely. He drove to the Gatehouse positioned beside the main gates and explained he was the mentor of the student believed to be involved in the incident tonight.

"The Hathaway girl? They're bringing her back now."

A couple of minutes later their van pulled up to the gates and was directed to enter the compound and stop at the Gatehouse. Listening to the end of Leslie's life story, Rose looked up and was surprised to see a very agitated Dimitri stride out the Gatehouse door and over to the van. Knocking on the side to get the driver to unlock, he slid the door back his eyes settling on Rose.

"Roza! Why aren't you answering your phone? _Do you have any idea of how concerned I've been?"_ he admonished, anguish evident in his face and voice. "I'll take her from here," he said more calmly addressing the carload of Guardians.

Beside Rose, Guardian Hughes tensed. "Rose? Who's this? You don't have to go with him if you don't want to."

"It's ok. He's my boyfriend," she smiled, reaching out and giving him her hand as he helped her from the van. "And it looks like he's been worried sick. Thanks so much for bringing me back. I might see you next time I see Abe."

Dimitri pulled the van door closed before embracing Rose hard, kissing her lips and face over and over again in almost desperation.

"Roza," he murmured, "the Alchemists rang through about the attack. They said a Dhampir was badly wounded, and then you weren't answering your phone… I was so worried something had happened to you."

Rose started checking her pockets. No easy feat when he was holding her and refusing to let go.

"Shit. I must have lost it at the fight or in the car. I'm sorry I frightened you," she said tenderly. "But I really _am_ alright. I promise," she said, bringing her lips to softly kiss his before pulling back to look deeply into Dimitri's eyes. She'd opened her jacket when she was searching for her phone and Dimitri looked down, seeing the state of her clothing.

Closing his eyes for a second, he said "Please tell me none of that is yours," pointing to her blood-soaked shirt.

"No, it's not. Guardian Asimov was pretty badly wounded. I was in the backseat with him," Rose explained.

"Ok – let's get you back to the school," Dimitri said softly, leading her around to the van and opening her door for her. "We can talk on the way." Once Rose was in the passenger seat, and he'd cranked the heat Dimitri asked: "So what happened?"

"Abe thinks it was a random attack. There were seven Strigoi, and they got us halfway between the restaurant and the car."

"Seven Strigoi and two Guardians. Must have been quite a fight," Dimitri mused.

"Three. Well, two and a Novice. Pavel gave me his second stake, and Abe had a gun with silver bullets. I'd staked three when he shot the one attacking Asimov, and I finished it off."

"You killed four of the seven Strigoi?"

"Yeah," Rose said a little shyly, feeling his hand on hers where she rested it on his thigh.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked softly. Rose knew him well enough to know he was thinking about Spokane and how traumatized she was after that.

"I'll be ok. I really just want to get up to our room, have a long shower, wash my hair and climb into bed. It's nearly eleven – will you finish at midnight?"

"Yes. I have to return the car to the base station so the Guardians can use it coming off shift. But I can get someone to drop me back to the school early?"

"Nah. Finish your shift. I don't want to go to bed with wet hair, and it'll take a while to blow-dry it. And I could use a few minutes alone to process."

Dimitri nodded, holding Rose's hand tightly. He pulled up at the front of the administration building, turning off the engine. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered looking lovingly at her. "I was so scared."

"I'm here, Comrade," she whispered back, giving him a kiss that left them both yearning for so much more. "I'll see you in an hour."

Hopping out of the car she raced into the administration building, remembering to sign back in at the ledger. Then pulling her coat around her, Rose headed straight to their room, grateful not to encounter anyone along the way. Stripping her top off, she tossed it into the wastebasket. It was more red than white now, and even if it could be salvaged, Rose didn't want to wear it again. Her jeans might be ok after a soak and a wash, so she peeled them off along with her undergarments. Her coat would probably need a dry clean, and she was idly wondering how to manage that here.

Naked, Rose turned on their shower, waiting for the water to heat up. Stepping beneath the spray was initially bliss, but as the warm water hit the dried blood on her skin, Rose could smell it, and her stomach turned. Opening her eyes, she could see orangey rivers running across the white shower base towards the drain, and it made her feel even sicker. She leaned against the tiled wall, mentally willing herself not to throw up.

Grabbing her body wash, Rose squeezed a large squirt into her hand quickly lathering it over her body to eradicate the metallic stench of Guardian Asimov's blood. As she cleaned her body, she was mentally exploring how she felt about tonight. She knew from her talks with Dimitri that he believed that every Strigoi he killed was still a life taken. It weighed upon him. But seeing that former Guardian Strigoi tonight had given Rose a different perspective. It was doubtful he'd had any say in being turned. She liked to think that his Dhampir self – his _real_ self – might have thanked her for saving him from that soulless state. It's what she'd want if someone turned her.

The water now running clear, and the smell of blood gone, Rose slowly washed every part of her, running her hands over fatigued muscles. Turning her attention to her hair, she washed and conditioned that too. When her fingers were turning pruney, she turned off the taps and exited the shower, drying herself before moving to the bed and going to plug in her hairdryer. Seeing the power adaptor already attached to the plug made her smile. Rose hadn't even thought about needing a power adaptor when she'd thrown it into her bag in Montana. Yet sometime in the last month, Dimitri had attached one – so it was ready to use whenever she needed it. It was such a _Dimitri_ thing to do.

Plugging it in and sitting on the bed Rose dried her hair off roughly with her fingers, not bothering to style it. She just didn't want to have wet hair chilling her in bed tonight. By the time she was done, it was quarter to twelve. Rose unplugged the hair dryer, plugged in and switched on the radiator, and curled up naked in bed waiting for her man. He was probably going to be tired after his long shift, and the fright of this evening, but she was hoping he might be prepared for some loving. It had been a big night, and she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

At five past twelve, Rose heard his key in the lock. Sitting up in bed, her breasts exposed provocatively as she reclined against pillows leaning against the bedhead, he looked at her like a starved man. Dimitri didn't pause as he kicked the door shut and walked straight to the bed, pulling her to him and kissing her relentlessly as his hands wandered across her, unabashed in his need.

"Oh baby," he murmured between torrid kisses. "I know you're probably tired, but I really need…"

"Oh God Dimitri - _take me!"_ Rose interrupted, grabbing his face in her hands and pulling his lips back to hers, needing to feel close to him. _Alive_.

His smile spoke legions as he pulled back, stripping off as quickly as possible before climbing onto the bed beside her. His body was cool, but hers was toasty – and she wasted no time rubbing her warmth against him.

He was kneeling on the bed, his backside resting on his heels. She straddled him, with one leg on either side of his. Pulling her against him, their torsos were pressed hard against one another's. Rose was running her hands across his toned back and through his hair while he'd grasped her hips and was rocking them against him in a way that left no uncertainty about what he wanted to do.

Using Dimitri's shoulders to pull herself up, he brought his hand between them – rubbing Rose's most sensitive area. Finding her already aroused, he surprised her by slipping a couple of fingers inside her.

"Is this what you want?" he growled into her ear, deftly curling his fingers to stroke her front wall, using his other arm to pull her hard against him and nipping at her neck. "Is this was you _need_ milaya?!"

"Yes," Rose mewled enthusiastically. "That's _just_ what I need!" She rocked her hips, grinding against his fingers as they massaged her in her most hallowed place. His lips were everywhere mumbling passionate things in Russian as his hot breath trailed across her sensitive skin. It was all becoming too much.

"Dimitri? I want _more_ …" Rose implored, knowing he was longing for her, too.

Using one arm Dimitri lifted her, slipping his digits from her and using his hand to position his hard shaft beneath her. He released her, letting her slowly sink onto him. Closing her eyes, and gently biting her lip, Rose marveled at how complete she felt. Once so foreign and novel, now having Dimitri inside her felt so very right. For both of them.

"Is this what _you_ need, Comrade?" Rose moaned.

"Yes, Roza. I need you," Dimitri replied, grasping her firmly around the waist and pulling her body hard against his.

Holding on to Dimitri's strong muscled shoulders Rose rocked back and forth, creating a delicious friction between them. Flexing into her from beneath, Dimitri met her every stroke – adoring her tiny gasps every time he did so. He loved this position – not only was it nice and deep, seated on top of him as Rose was, her lips were at the perfect level for him to kiss her.

Joining his lips to hers, their tongues met in a passionate dance. Neither holding back they kissed until they could barely breathe – pulling back only to drag a few ragged breaths they kissed again, her hips moving faster and faster against his.

Dimitri loved this closeness with her. The feeling of them joined in so many places it was hard to know where he ended and Rose began. Everything about her was pulling him under her spell – her scent of jasmine and sweat and a sweet muskiness that was all her own. The warmth of her core where he was buried within her. The taste of her lips on his, and the softness of her skin where it pressed against his. This was a true coupling. In this instant, they were one.

Ripping her lips free of his, Rose dug her fingers into Dimitri's shoulders as she was thrusting against him frenziedly. Her head thrown back as she sought her deliverance, she was crying out his name. Begging him with her tone to satiate her need and claim her as his own.

"Are you mine Roza?" Dimitri asked urgently as he felt her on the very brink.

"Yours," she confirmed, as the final gossamer thread holding her back from the peak of her pleasure snapped.

He grabbed her hips, steadying her as she rode out her delight, then supporting her as she draped herself spent against him. With one hand behind her head, the other around her waist, Dimitri pushed her onto her back – still buried within her.

" _Mine_ ," he moaned picking up the tempo and pulling himself in and out of her. "Always mine, Roza," he promised as he spilled into her, his hot seed warming her from within.

Blissfully satisfied, Dimitri moved down her body, so his head was resting against her breasts. Leaning her head on top of his and stroking his hair Rose laughed. "I'm all sticky again now, Comrade."

"Hmmmm – do you want another shower?"

"That depends – are you likely to want me again tonight?"

"There's a pretty good chance," he confirmed chuckling.

"Let's shower in the morning, then," Rose said, gently kissing the top of Dimitri's head as he rubbed his cheek against her breasts.


	35. Ch 35 - Pencil it In

"This must have arrived overnight," Dimitri said in surprise, picking up an envelope bearing her name that had been slipped under their door and handing it to Rose. Looking at it curiously Rose opened it to see a note asking her to see Demyan in his office at 8:00 am before attending classes.

"I wonder what that's about?" Rose said with an uneasy feeling. Back at St. Vlad's, a note to see Alberta would have been nothing – but she'd barely seen Guardian Sokolov since being here, and he'd never requested a meeting with her.

"It's probably about last night. The Alchemists keep data on all known Strigoi attacks. When you're a Guardian, you'll need to write a report after each encounter. You were so distressed after Spokane your mother and I wrote yours for you that time. Demyan's probably getting the info he needs from you, and if I know him, he'll probably get you to practice writing your first report, too."

Feeling a little better, Rose followed Dimitri into the shower, and then the two of them dressed and headed for breakfast. It was 7:00 am – much later than they usually ate, but they'd skipped training this morning. Both tired after the events of last night and the amorous actions that followed, and then followed again, they'd needed a sleep in. Heading into the dining hall together, Rose straightaway appreciated another benefit of not usually breakfasting at this time. The place was packed. Some word must have spread about the attack last night because people were staring at her and talking about her as she walked in.

"Crap. I didn't think anyone would have heard yet," Rose mumbled to Dimitri. "I don't think I can do this."

"Look – Demyan's over there. Why not tell him you've got his note and maybe we can sit with him? No one will bother you at his table."

Not sure she liked the idea of sitting with Demyan any more than she would enjoy sitting at the table where she could see Viktoria frantically waving to her, Rose followed Dimitri across to where Guardian Sokolov was seated with a couple of other Guardians.

"Morning Guardian Sokolov. I got your note – I'll meet you at your office after breakfast," Rose said.

"Ah, Rose – Demyan's fine in this context and thank you. I know it's annoying, but paperwork is a necessary part of a Guardian's job," he said kindly. "Join us for breakfast?"

"That would be lovely, thank you," Dimitri said, dumping his gym bag beside a chair, Rose doing likewise. Together they walked to the line, returning to the table with heaped plates of hot food.

Sokolov looked at their plates with amusement. "You two can really put it away! I can see where he puts it," he joked, referring to Dimitri's height and build, "but I'm not sure about you, Rose."

"Another one of my many talents," she joked. Once her plate was cleared, Demyan asked if she was ready to come to his office.

"Sure thing. I'll see you in class Comrade."

Dimitri nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

Following Demyan through the hallways, Rose noticed Guardians and students alike regarding her curiously. Gossip sure traveled fast around here! Opening his office door and telling her to take a seat, Sokolov offered her a coffee from the pot sitting on a table to the side.

"I don't usually drink the stuff, but I think I might need to today," Rose joked, her unease returning, quickly helping herself to a cup and returning to her seat.

"So you would have gone through this after your first kills, but I need some data for the reports for our records and to go to the Alchemists," Sokolov started.

"Actually my mother and Dimitri did the report for me the first time. The guy I grew up with since I was four was killed in that incident, and I wasn't in a fit state to do much of anything in the first days afterward," Rose explained. 'Or the weeks after that, truth be told' she thought to herself.

"Ah ok. Well, it's pretty straightforward – there's a proforma to fill out. Most of it is self-explanatory. The big thing is to be as detailed as possible, especially about the Strigoi – those you killed as well as those killed by others or any who got away. With the descriptions sometimes it's possible to identify individuals, and it can be a real relief for family and friends of those turned against their will to know their souls have been set free."

"Yes. The third one I staked had been a Guardian, so I doubt he chose to turn. It makes it a little bit easier to think that I was releasing him from that state," Rose agreed.

"Well, I'll email you the template – write up what you can remember. Dimitri knows the correct format, so perhaps get him to read it over and make suggestions before you return it?" He looked at her for a moment as if deciding whether to continue. "So you really did kill four? Pavel rang last night and gave me a report for your molnija, but I wasn't sure I'd got the facts right."

"Yeah. Four. Male previously Moroi, female previously Moroi, male previously a Guardian and I didn't get a great look at the last one but he was male, and I think originally human? Did Pavel have any news about Guardian Asimov? He was still alive when we got to the hospital, but it didn't look good," Rose said, looking down at her hands and thinking about the blood when she'd showered.

"He rang about 10.30, and they were prepping him for surgery. I've not heard anything since, but I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Actually if you could give me Pavel's number, that would be great. I lost my phone in the fight or afterward last night, so I haven't got Abe's number to call and ask."

"Yes, I'm sure that would be fine," he said, flipping out his cell and jotting down a number. "So I did have to wonder how you found yourself having dinner with Abe Mazur? I mean I wasn't aware you had any particular friends in Russia? Not that it's my business of course," he quickly added.

Rose chuckled to herself. "Well I've only just found out recently myself, but Zmey is my father," she confided. "I grew up having no clue about my paternity, so you can imagine it was quite the surprise."

"Yes indeed," Demyan said blinking a couple of times.

"It's only been a few weeks, so we're doing dinner once a week just getting to know one another. It's been eye-opening!"

"I can imagine!" Sokolov laughed, looking amused. "So while I have you here, how are you liking Russia and St. Basil's? Are you enjoying your visit?"

"Yeah very much. Everyone's been great. I love the training, the theory stuff is pretty similar so I don't think I'm falling behind and the food is so much better than at St. Vlad's."

"Yes, I've had positive reports from all your teachers. I also heard you were teaching the other final year combat students aerials the other day?"

"Um yeah. It was easier for me to show them since Dimitri never uses them due to his height," she said defensively.

"I'm grateful you did. We have more females training here than St. Vladimir's does, so I'm pleased they've been introduced to the technique. And it's handy for the males to learn how to defend against them, too. You know – if for whatever reason you don't want to return to St. Vladimir's, you and Dimitri are very welcome to stay on here until graduation - or even beyond. I want you to know that option is open to you. I've been impressed by the reports about you both. I know after you graduate finding allocations together might be hard, but the two of you have a standing offer here if you want it."

"Thanks, Demyan. I'll let Dimitri know. I know he's been enjoying teaching and seeing his family again, and I've been enjoying it very much too," she said diplomatically. "It's certainly something we'd consider."

Showing her out of his office, Rose ambled towards her combat class, toying with what Demyan had suggested. It wasn't really an option – she still had Lissa to consider – but the idea still held a certain appeal. Walking into class half an hour late she quickly dumped her gym bag and walked towards where Dimitri was supervising some students.

"All ok?" he asked, not shifting his eyes from the group he was observing.

"Yeah, just paperwork and Demyan telling me if we wanted to stay until graduation or beyond it was an option."

"It's something to think about," Dimitri said, clearly meaning not right now. "The whole class knows about the attack, but the details are wrong. Expect a lot of questions."

"Oh great. Well, let's get it over with," Rose sighed.

She walked over to where Vika, Inna and some of the other girls were working in a small group.

"And here she is," Inna said sweetly. "I'm so glad you're safe! We had no idea you were into older men!" she said salaciously.

Rose was immediately on the alert. How the hell had she found out about her and Dimitri?! Demyan had been clear it was ok if people found out – but she and Dimitri had enjoyed it being their own business.

"Sorry? You'll need to explain?" Rose said, buying herself time.

"Oh, we heard all about what happened last night on your date with _Abe Mazur!"_

"Oh? Do tell?! What did you hear?" Rose asked with a tight smile.

"Well, we heard that Abe took you to a very expensive restaurant and that two of the waiters were Strigoi and attacked and that his personal Guardian killed them but not before one of his other Guardians was killed defending you and Abe as you hid under the table!"

"Seriously? _That's_ what you heard?" Rose was looking at Inna with both eyebrows raised. "That's funny! I can assure you the reality was nothing like that!"

"There's no point in lying. I know you were out with Abe Mazur last night. I checked the ledger in admin, and he signed you out."

"Yes – I had dinner with Abe."

"I can't believe how fast you move – or did you already know him before you arrived?" Inna asked, in a tone that was clearly implying Rose was a slut.

"Oh Abe and I are _very_ old friends," Rose said cryptically, giving Viktoria a wink.

Turning her back on Inna, Rose started her stretches, rolling her eyes at how stupid the gossip was. Not that she needed to justify herself to the likes of Inna – but it irked her that people assumed she was sleeping with Abe. Other than him being her father, it assumed she was cheap or easy. She looked over to where Dimitri was teaching and realized that if the Novices were talking like this, the Guardians must be, too.

She was sitting with her back to the door, stretching her calves when she felt rather than heard an awkward silence descend. Turning around she saw Pavel and Abe walking into the gym. Pavel looked a little uncomfortable, but Abe looked amused. Catching her eye, he walked confidently across to her "Rose! This must have slipped out of your pocket in the back seat last night – I thought you might be needing it?"

He was holding out her phone. Rose knew he didn't mean anything sleazy by it, but given the speculation about their relationship, he couldn't have phrased it any worse. She could almost hear people visualizing her on her back in a compromising position! Getting up Rose walked over to him, surprised when he pulled her close to him in a long tight hug.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced. Last night was the closest call I've had in quite a while. I just wanted to make sure you're ok?"

Rose returned his hug before pulling him off to one side.

"I'm fine. Poor Dimitri was freaked out though. The Alchemists rang through about the attack and that a Dhampir was critically injured. And when he tried to call me, I'd lost my phone so wasn't answering. Is there any news on Guardian Asimov?"

"He had surgery last night, but he's going to be fine. I saw him an hour ago, and he asked me to pass on his thanks."

Rose's face lit up in a massive and genuine smile. "That's great news!" she said, throwing herself at Abe again in another hug. "SHIT! Should not have done that! The Novices have heard about the attack, but think you, and I were on a _date."_

Abe sniggered in a very juvenile way. "Oh, that's _funny!"_

"Yeah. Except for Dimitri. If the Novices are saying that then the Guardians will be, too I bet."

"I hadn't considered that," Abe admitted. "Well is there any reason to keep it a secret? I'm happy to have it known that you're my daughter…"

Rose thought about it. She had a Dad. A pretty formidable once, actually. Admittedly it had only been a few weeks, but he'd been true to his word, so far. And despite everything else, he was her father. She nodded.

"I need to get back to training now. Can you give Dimitri your numbers? He was frantic last night when he'd heard about the attack and couldn't reach me and had no way to call you."

Abe gave Rose a final hug before going over to say hello to Dimitri. He shook his hand manfully before they exchanged phone numbers.

Turning to wave goodbye to her, Abe was almost at the doors when Rose gave him a challenging look before calling out, "Dad? Are we still on for dinner next Wednesday?"

She caught the amused smile as he heard and acknowledged the 'Dad.'

"Pencil it in, Rose. I'm traveling for work this week, but it should be fine. I'll confirm by Monday. Have a good week, darling," he concluded, waving as he and Pavel walked out of the gym.


	36. Ch 36 - An Old Friend

"Was that Abe Mazur? _Zmey?"_ one of the girls in the group asked after he'd left.

"Yeah. He's my Dad. We were out for dinner last night," Rose said as casually as she could.

"Isn't he some sort of mobster?" Rose's classmate gasped.

"Yeah – but I think he prefers the term _entrepreneur,"_ Rose replied facetiously.

"So was there really an attack? What happened?" Viktoria asked with legitimate concern. "Was a Guardian killed?"

"Yes, there was an attack as we were leaving the restaurant. Seven Strigoi. Guardian Asimov was critically injured, but was operated on last night and is going to be ok."

"Seven Strigoi! That's _huge._ How many Guardians?" Viktoria gasped.

"Just Pavel and Asimov, but Pavel loaned me his second stake, so I fought too."

"Did you kill any?"

"Yeah. I took down four, Pavel two and Asimov one," Rose said quietly. She didn't want to make a big deal about it, but they were going to find out when she had four more molnija. Besides Inna's suggestion that she'd been cowering under a table had pissed her off.

"You killed four Strigoi?!" Viktoria squealed loudly, attracting the attention of the rest of the class.

"Want to shout that any louder? I don't think they heard you in the dining hall, Vika. And yes. Sokolov's got me filling out the paperwork for it," Rose grumbled.

"Ahh – that's why you had breakfast with him this morning. We were wondering," Vika said, looking at Inna to indicate it was Inna who'd been curious.

Of course, it had been.

Inna was regarding Rose with aversion. "Well I suppose you'd be used to staking Strigoi by now," she said dismissively.

"Hmm. Not really – these were my first stakings," Rose said, not recognizing it herself until she'd said it.

"What about your other molnija?" Inna asked accusingly.

"I beheaded them," Rose said, barely cognizant of the astonished gasp that ran through the group of girls.

If Rose had hoped things would die down by lunchtime, she was disappointed. Thankfully speculation about Abe being her lover had been quashed when she'd so publically called him Dad in class that morning, but now everyone wanted to know about the Strigoi she'd killed. The Moroi, in particular, seemed fascinated and perhaps even a little titillated by it. Still, even that was better than the direction Anton's thoughts were going.

"Hey - Inna said your mother was Zmey's Guardian for a while? I guess they had more than a _professional_ relationship," Anton joked while Rose was eating the meat-filled dumplings that were on today's menu. "Bet a lot of guys are going to be requesting you as their Guardian when you graduate," he said suggestively, his look hinting he might intend to do just that himself.

Rose knew exactly what he was hinting at and shuddered. "Lucky for me I'm slated to guard Princess Dragomir then, isn't it?"

* * *

Rose rang Lissa on Monday, as usual, but didn't mention the attack. She hadn't told Lissa about her father yet, and it was hard to tell about one without mentioning the other. Lissa had sensed Rose wasn't telling her about something big and called her out on it. Rose kept insisting it was nothing, and finally, Lissa had said that if Rose didn't trust her enough to tell her, then she wouldn't force the issue. And then Lissa had hung up on her. Rose immediately tried to slip into Lissa's mind to figure out what was going on, but she'd been blocking her. So Rose decided to give it a few days to let Lissa calm down and try again at another time when she'd not be expecting Rose to check in through the bond.

Rose was lying on their bed waiting for Dimitri to come out of the shower on Wednesday ahead of their dinner with Abe when she tried again and slipped straight in. Lissa was in her dorm room having a screaming match with Christian. She was really going for it – saying such cruel things to him. It was no surprise – poking around Lissa's head the darkness was palpable. And there was so much more of it than Rose had anticipated. Tired of watching Lissa verbally eviscerate Christian, Rose eventually pulled back into her own head to see Dimitri standing beside the bed regarding her with a troubled expression.

"Lissa?"

"Yeah. She's carrying so much darkness it's not funny."

He looked at her almost pleadingly, willing her not to say what he knew was coming next.

"Comrade? You know _I have to…"_

"No. I _don't_ know that! The whole point of coming here was to get you away from all that!"

"But she's _suffering,_ Dimitri. I wouldn't take it all – just enough to take the edge off. I'm worried about her. She can't handle it the way I can," Rose begged him.

"I _saw_ the way you could handle it when you were in the infirmary, remember?! Is that what you want? To completely lose your mind to darkness? If you won't think about yourself, think about me. Do you have any idea of what seeing you like that did to me? I love you, Rose. I know when we go home you'll have to go back to taking some of the darkness for Lissa, but you need to fully recover first."

"I don't think she can hold on that long. It's really bad, and if I don't take some of it, I'm frightened for what might happen to her."

"And I'm frightened what might happen to _you,"_ Dimitri said, dropping his eyes from hers - recognizing a lost cause when he saw one.

"I promise I'll only take a tiny bit," Rose said, rolling off the bed and standing in front of Dimitri wrapping him in her arms. "I'll do it tomorrow morning during our private training then I'll work it out on the punching bags, ok? And if there's any left, I'll get Oksana to help me with it on the weekend."

"I wish I could take it or help you with it," Dimitri said despondently, pulling Rose tight within his protective embrace.

"You can. Help me belt it out in training – and maybe we could have lunch in our room tomorrow, too? I'm sure you could help me burn some of it off then…" she suggested coyly.

"Well I'm always available to help you out in _that_ way," Dimitri said with a small smile.

Despite the smile, Dimitri was quiet at dinner. He left to use the bathroom at one stage, and Abe commented on it. Rose quickly explained the reason.

"I'm with Dimitri on this one. I say leave Lissa to sort it out for herself," Abe said. "You don't owe her anything."

"Actually I owe her my life," Rose replied, dropping the subject as Dimitri returned to the table.

Things were still tense at breakfast the next morning. It was early, and the dining hall was virtually empty, so they had a whole section to themselves. "I promise you it will be just a little bit," Rose lied, knowing that with so much darkness she'd need to take quite a lot to make an appreciable difference. "So let's eat up, get it done, and then I can punch the shit out of some practice dummies!"

Pushing his food around his plate Dimitri nodded, taking his time finishing his meal. "Are you going to be ok with Vika tonight while I'm on shift?"

"Yeah, but if I'm not I'll cancel and just sleep it off," she promised.

They moved to the gym finding it empty as usual. Dumping their gym bags, Rose sat on one of the benches and leaned against the wall. It was 5.30 pm at St. Vlad's, and as she'd anticipated, Lissa was still asleep. It was easier to do this when Lissa wasn't aware, so Rose quickly slipped into her head and willed the darkness into herself. Taking as much as she dared, Rose closed the bond - keeping her eyes closed for a moment as she felt the anger, despondency, and darkness settle upon her. She knew Dimitri was concerned, so she quashed her irritation at his overreaction and willed a smile onto her face.

"Ok – done. I didn't take much, but I'm feeling a bit annoyed. Can you crank something with some decent base on the speaker system while I go kick the shit out of some dummies?" she asked sweetly. Looking relieved, Dimitri did just that. For eighty minutes Rose punished the workout mannequins, imaging each was Inna.

Since Dimitri had spoken to her, Inna had been kindness itself to Rose in his presence. But otherwise, nothing had changed. She was still using every opportunity to flirt with Dimitri and spread gossip about Rose. Rose wasn't jealous – she knew Dimitri wouldn't spare Inna a second glance - she was more irritated that Inna was such a bitch and also at the condescending way she treated Vika. Viktoria was a nice person, although a bit of a sheep. She put up with way too much from Inna.

Feeling marginally better after her workout session, Rose was about to suggest she do some individual weights work during class today when Dimitri's phone rang. Disengaging it from the speaker dock, Dimitri looked at the number and answered it in Russian.

He had a quick conversation, an odd expression on his face. Rose heard 'Karolina,' 'Mama,' 'Roza' and 'Tasha' mentioned. Giving up all pretense of continuing her workout, Rose stopped and listened, trying to glean as much information as she could. Signing off, Dimitri put his phone back into his pocket sighing deeply.

"How are you feeling, milaya?" he queried, looking at her in the same way one might regard a cornered snake.

Rose shrugged, aiming for nonchalance. She had a suspicion that how she was feeling was about to take a serious nosedive.

"Ok. A bit irritable, but not too bad. Who was on the phone, Comrade?"

"That was Karolina. She was just ringing to let me know that there's going to be a houseguest at Baia this weekend. Tasha Ozera is visiting some of her family in Russia and is going to stay at the house for the weekend. She hasn't seen my family in a few years and wanted to catch up with them."

"I didn't realize Tasha knew your family? I thought you'd never brought a girl home before?"

"Tasha and Karolina are friends from school. I kind of knew her through Karolina but then got to know her better through Ivan when he was alive."

Rose was looking at Dimitri. "Well with the house so full it's probably a good time to spend a weekend on campus…"

"Roza it would be rude for me to avoid her. She's an old friend, and it's just for a weekend."

"Oh, I didn't mean _you_ had to avoid her. You can do whatever you want. _I'll_ stay here - it will make it easier all around. You won't need to say anything about us, and she can sleep with you in your room. It will save your mother making up the couch."

"Roza you're being silly. She's not going to be sleeping in my room – _you'll_ be sleeping next to me! I don't care about her in that way – I never have. I love _you,_ milaya. I chose _you._ You don't need to feel threatened by her."

"Threatened? Why would I feel threatened Dimitri? The woman who's in love with you, who you seriously considered leaving me to have a family with, the woman who I now find out is adored by your family and has been for years pops up halfway around the world to 'just drop by for a weekend' when we're trying to work things out between us? Why would I feel _threatened_ Dimitri?"

Dimitri was about to answer her when the gym door opened, the first of the students arriving for his morning class. Lowering his voice, Dimitri looked to Rose.

"Please milaya? It's not like I _invited_ her. I didn't even know she was in Russia until Karolina rang to tell me just now. Apparently, she's really excited to see everyone. Don't be angry."

"Angry? Oh, Comrade, I'm a _lot_ more than angry. I hate that bitch. I hate the way she calls you _Dimka._ I hate the way she touches you all the time. I hate the way every time I'm around she talks about things before my time or slips into Russian, so I'm excluded from the conversation. And I _really hate_ that you gave her offer serious consideration when you already knew how much I loved you."

"Roza? _Please._ I don't love her. I've never felt anything for her other than friendship. Why are you being so childish about this? Come with me this weekend - I want her to see how happy we are together."

"Childish? So I'm a _child_ now?! It didn't stop you fucking me over and over again did it?" Rose snarled quietly.

"Well you're acting like one," Dimitri replied crossly, looking around to make sure no one had heard her revealing comments about their sex life.

"I can't believe you'd even _consider_ asking me to do this knowing how strongly I feel about it," Rose yelled, looking at him furiously. "You can do whatever you want, but my mind is made up!"

Most of the class were in the gym, now, watching the two of them keenly.

"Roza? Milaya? You're the only woman I want. It's just one weekend…" Dimitri hissed, trying to keep his voice down and Rose calm. But Rose had worked herself into an absolute rage.

"I've got one thing to say, and that's _GO FUCK YOURSELF DIMITRI BELIKOV!"_ Rose shouted, grabbing her gym bag and storming towards the gym door.

She was almost there when Inna sarcastically quipped "Lovers' tiff?!" as Rose walked past her. She was oblivious that, for once, she'd smacked the nail right on the head.

"Bite me, bitch" Rose snapped, not breaking stride as she stormed through the doors and out of the gym.


	37. Ch 37 - Why are you Angry?

That's one thing Rose hated about being at St. Basil's; she had no idea where to go and hide when she wanted to be alone. She didn't want to go to their room – that would be the first place Dimitri would look for her. The Dining Hall was too public. It was just too damned cold to go outside, so Rose decided to check out a place she hadn't been to so far – the library. Taking two wrong turns she finally found the place, and as she'd anticipated at 8.30 am on a Thursday morning, the place was almost empty. There were a couple of Moroi juniors sucking face in a dark corner, and a myopic Moroi librarian poring over some texts at a desk near the front.

Spotting some comfy looking chairs in the corner Rose switched her phone off, plucked a mystery from the selection of English books on offer and flopped down to read. But ten minutes later she was still on the first page and had read the opening paragraph a dozen times. Realizing her temper, and not the book, was responsible she thought she'd instead try putting her time to good use doing more research about Spirit.

Tentatively approaching the librarian, Rose outlined what she was after, also explaining she couldn't read Russian. Ignoring the computer in front of him, the librarian walked across to a wooden drawer filled with old-school filing cards.

"There's very little call for the old scrolls and documents these days," he said by way of explanation. "So we've never bothered to catalog them on the computer. We have a lot, but not all of it has been translated, and sometimes much is lost in the translation. However, if you find anything that looks promising, I can dig out the original and check the translation is valid."

Opening a door, he led her down a short hallway to another room that clearly saw little use. Lined with bookshelves containing leather-bound books and scrolls, the librarian consulted the notes he'd jotted down at the catalog, pulling seven or eight massive tomes from the shelves.

"These are the translations from St. Vladimir and Shadow-Kissed Anna," he explained. "As primary sources, they're probably of most interest to you and also the most accurately translated. I must warn you, a lot of it is repetitious or just doesn't make sense. St. Vladimir, particularly earlier on, was prone to suspicion and paranoia and much of his writing centers on this. I've also read Anna's writings, but they're less interesting. They're the superstitious ramblings of a comparatively simple and uneducated Guardian."

Rose gave him a scathing look, which eventually he interpreted correctly.

"Right - well I'll just leave you with them then," he murmured, hurrying out of the room. Still feeling very out of sorts, Rose picked up the first book and flopped onto the large saggy dark green couch that occupied the center of the room. She must have fallen asleep because when she woke up her neck was sore, she was feeling hungry, and it was dark in the room. Checking her phone she saw eighteen missed calls from Dimitri, three from Vika and two voicemails that she'd check later. It was 8:00 pm – she'd been asleep for hours.

Half inclined to stay in the library overnight, the only thing prompting Rose to leave was the thought of food. So grabbing her gym bag, and leaving the journals for another day, Rose walked back out into the library and through into the corridor.

Dimitri would be on his afternoon shift by now. They usually had him outside patrolling the wards, so there was little chance of bumping into him. Rose was still beyond angry that he'd asked her to tolerate a weekend watching Tasha throw herself at him. It was bad enough at the Ski Lodge – Dimka this and that and continuously fucking touching! If that's the way he wanted things, fine – but damned if Rose was going to sit around and watch it!

Heading to the Dining Hall, still wearing a murderous expression, Rose was able to get in and out in under five minutes without making eye contact with anyone, taking with her a plate of steaming food. You weren't strictly speaking meant to take any dishes out of the dining hall, but seeing her thunderous countenance, the door monitors decided it wasn't worth their while noticing Rose abscond with her meal.

Not really sure where she was heading, Rose's feet ended up in front of Viktoria's dorm door. Knocking quietly Vika opened the door, relieved to see her.

"Rose! Where have you been? Dimka's been worried sick!"

"I was sleeping," Rose said evasively. "Can I come in?"

Viktoria stepped aside, letting Rose into her room. Flopping onto the floor, Rose shoveled down her dinner. She hadn't had anything to eat since 5:00 am, and she was ravenous. Waiting patiently for her to finish, Vika sat watching Rose, waiting to grill her.

"So what happened?"

"What did Dimitri tell you?" Rose asked back.

"Nothing. He just said you, and he had a disagreement about something," Viktoria said. "You can trust me, you know. I won't tell him what you say, and I won't tell him you're here if you don't want me to."

Looking at Viktoria, Rose could tell she was sincere.

"Do you know Tasha Ozera?"

"Tasha? Yeah, she's Karolina and Dimka's friend."

"Well, she wants to be more than a friend to Dimitri. Has done for ages. She flirts with him something chronic, and at Christmas she made him an offer – if he became her Guardian she'd start a family with him," Rose outlined, watching as understanding spread across Viktoria's face.

"Were you two together then?"

"No. We were in love but trying to fight it. It was horrible. I wanted to be with him so badly, and she was staying at the Ski Lodge where the Academy had taken us all for the break, and she was all over him. Every time I turned around, there she was throwing herself at Dimitri, or constantly rubbing it in my face about their shared history."

"So why is this an issue now? She didn't end up getting him, did she?"

"She's visiting family in Russia and is going to be staying at your house this weekend. Dimitri said it's rude not to see her while she's here, but I don't want to go. I hate her and don't want to sit around watching her throw herself at him all weekend!"

"Do you think he has feelings for her?"

"No," Rose replied sullenly.

"Do you think he invited her behind your back?"

"No. He wouldn't do that to me."

Viktoria looked at Rose carefully. "Then why are you angry? If I were you, I'd spend the weekend showing Tasha who Dimitri is in love with. Dimitri's not going to cheat on you, Rose. But I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of having him all to herself for a weekend either."

Vika was right. It must have been the darkness because Rose had overreacted entirely. Rose had all but pushed Dimitri into a decision he couldn't back down from, now, even if he wanted to. And while she was angry that he'd ever considered Tasha's offer, she had to admit that it was a good offer given nothing had been decided between him and her at that time. But things were different, now. They were committed and very much together.

"Maybe I have been a bit unfair," Rose admitted sheepishly. "Is he very cranky?"

"A bit, but more surprised. I think it's been a while since someone told him to go fuck himself," Vika giggled.

Rose flushed. "Oh God! What's everyone saying?!"

"Not much. Inna asked him what happened and he snapped at her to mind her own business and do 150 sit-ups. No one dared mention it after that. He was really worried looking for you, you know. He kept trying to call, and you weren't answering."

"Yeah, I know," Rose sighed. "Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to face him until tomorrow."

"Sure. Take that bed. Can you text him and let him know you're ok? He's really worried, Rose. He loves you so much."

"Fine." Rose whipped out her phone, texting 'Am ok will see you in the morning, Rose.' She turned her phone off again before he had a chance to respond.

Rose and Vika spent the evening talking about the upcoming Spring Dance and the fact that Nikolai had finally got the courage to invite Viktoria as his date. She was pretty excited but was worried about what wear. At ten they turned out the lights, and Rose snuggled under the blankets on Vika's spare bed, secretely wishing that her Russian God was there to cuddle her and keep her warm but too proud to return to their room and receive the comfort she now so desperately wanted. Despite sleeping most of the day, she was still tired. Darkness did that.

* * *

Walking the wards, Dimitri sighed a breath of relief when he got Rose's text. It was a miserable night out, but those few electronic characters made him feel so much happier. He'd searched everywhere he could think of during lunch and before he started his shift, but there'd been no sign of Rose all day. He was beginning to worry she might have done something foolish, so was relieved to hear she was all right. He fired a text straight back telling her he loved her and he'd see her soon. He kept checking his phone hoping for a reply, but none came. Counting down the minutes until midnight, Dimitri was exhausted when he climbed into the van with the other Guardians and headed back up to the school. He just wanted to find Rose, wrap her in his arms and show her how much he cared.

Heading straight to their room Dimitri opened the door, disappointed to find she wasn't there. Sitting on the side of their bed for a minute he wracked his brain wondering where she could be. The only other place he could imagine her spending the night was Vika's room – so he set off down the corridor towards the Novice dormitories to check.

Knocking quietly on his sister's door there was no answer at first. After knocking a second time, Dimitri heard movement and Viktoria opened the door looking unsurprised.

"Vika? Is she here? I love her so much. Please – I'm worried about her," Dimitri implored. She nodded, opening the door wider so he could see Rose curled up on the single bed against the far wall. Relief and love washed over Dimitri. Without waiting to be invited, he walked through the door. Closing it behind him, he took off his duster, kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Viktoria asked, eyeing him warily.

"It's been a very long day, Vika. I'm wrecked, and I want to go to sleep holding the woman I love. I'll crash here tonight."

"The two of you? In a single bed?"

"Won't be the first time. We'll talk more in the morning," he said as Vika rolled her eyes and climbed back into her own bed.

Stripping down until he was just in boxers and a singlet, Dimitri lifted the blankets and slid in behind Rose. Her back was to him, but as soon as she felt his body, she rolled over and rested her head against him. Dimitri slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him tightly.

"I love you milaya. I'm always going to love you," he whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry Comrade," Rose mumbled back half asleep, slipping her warm hands underneath his singlet to caress his back. "I love you, too."

A smile on his weary face, Dimitri gave his beautiful sleepy woman gentle kisses on her lips and neck before closing his eyes and falling asleep cradling his gorgeous Rose.


	38. Ch 38 - It's Raining Men

Dimitri woke up with Rose molded to him - pressed against him in all the right places. Her back was firm up against his chest, her bottom nestled against his crotch, and at some stage in the night his hand had worked its way under her shirt and was currently cupping one of her smooth, warm breasts. His fingers lightly teasing her nipple, Dimitri could feel Rose stirring in his embrace – pushing her hips back against his with a soft moan, feeling the start of his arousal. Smiling to himself he started kissing her, running the tip of his nose along her neck before giving her open-mouthed kisses, stopping at the spot behind her ear that sent her crazy. Opening his eyes to check the time, so he knew how long he could devote to pleasuring the Goddess in his arms, Dimitri was momentarily confused. As his eyes lighted on the pink alarm clock on the nightstand beside him he remembered – they were in the spare bed in his sister's dorm room.

"Milaya, hold that thought. It's five am, and we're in Vika's room. You have a choice – we can get up and go train, or we can get up and go back to our room and workout there…" Dimitri whispered into her ear.

Rolling towards him with another moan, Rose brought her lips to his. _"Definitely_ our room."

Returning her kiss, Dimitri rolled over and got out of bed – carefully keeping his back to where his little sister lay in her bed facing them in her sleep. Rose looked up at her man with amusement. He might not have been _fully_ aroused, but his boxers did little to conceal his semi-excited state. "Put some clothes on, Comrade!"

"I'm trying!" Dimitri whispered back, pulling his pants on and following it up with his crumpled uniform shirt, finally pulling his duster on over the top. With his hair out and unbrushed, and his clothes obviously having spent the evening on the floor, he looked like a guy about to sneak back to his own room after spending a night in a girl's dorm room!

Rose followed Dimitri out of bed, pulling on her discarded sweatpants. She couldn't be bothered putting on a bra under the TShirt she'd worn to bed – and at this time of the morning, they were unlikely to run into anyone in the hallways. They sat side by side on the bed putting their shoes on before Dimitri did a rough job of making up Vika's spare bed. Then Rose picked up her gym bag, and the two of them soundlessly slunk out of Viktoria's room.

Moving quickly along the corridors, laughing the whole way quietly, they were soon back at their room. Unlocking their door, Dimitri picked Rose up and carried her inside as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him ferociously. "I'm sorry, Comrade. I…"

"Shhh, baby. Later. Let's just be together now." Dimitri carefully lowered her to the bed, looking at her with covetous eyes as he stripped off his duster and uniform. Rose discarded her own clothes, reaching out her hand to pull his naked body down on top of her. She kissed him deeply with as much love and affection as she could. Dimitri looked happy but tired, so she rolled him on to his back, climbing up his body to put her lips to his ear.

"Lie back and enjoy, Comrade. The next hour is all about me making you feel amazing in every possible way!"

"I want to make you feel amazing too, Roza."

"Don't worry – I will," she promised with her man-eating grin, slowly kissing her way down his body.

* * *

Curled up in Dimitri's arms, Rose looked at the clock. Almost seven. They'd have to be in class in an hour, and they still had to have breakfast.

"I _really dislike_ her. But I'm willing to come to Baia for the weekend. You need to understand she makes me feel seriously insecure and stabby… I don't want any talking in Russian in front of me, no casual, flirty touching, and you need to make sure she understands I'm your girl now," Rose said out of the blue, interrupting their post-coital reverie.

"Are you sure, Roza?" Dimitri asked testingly. He didn't want another Hathaway explosion on his hands.

"Yeah. She's an old friend of yours. She just needs to know that while she's part of your past, _I'm_ the one who's part of your future."

"Thank you, milaya. I promise I'll make it crystal clear who I'm crazy in love with," he said sincerely, pulling her lips to his. "And I am crazy in love with you," he growled, nipping Rose's neck and running his hands across her breasts.

They headed to breakfast at 7.30, Dimitri intentionally leading them to sit deep within the Guardian section to avoid her fellow Novices.

"You're looking very pleased with yourself," Rose commented, looking at Dimitri where he sat smiling and humming as he ate.

"I am. It's nearly the weekend, and I'm eating breakfast with the beautiful girl who was just doing seriously hot things with me in our bedroom," he said softly, looking up and giving her a cheeky smile. "Now how's the darkness feeling – do you need some more time on the mannequins today, or are you up for a different challenge?"

"Depends on the challenge?" Rose said, her curiosity piqued.

"I bumped into Demyan when I was looking for you yesterday, and he's asked me to continue with the aerial work with the girls. I explained you'd demonstrated that area, so he asked if you could do some more work with them. I thought you might want to start on it with them today?"

"Ohh! Yeah, I'll be up for that! They've already got the basics sorted – they just need to work on getting their height up, now. And I know just the way…"

"What are you planning, milaya?" Dimitri asked with an amused grin.

"Just my lesson, Comrade," Rose replied innocently. "I'll need the stereo, though."

"Fine. Just no Divinyls this time. I don't think my poor heart could take it!"

They walked into the gym together smiling and laughing. Rose dumped her bag beside Dimitri's before heading to stand in line with the other Novices, making eye contact with Vika and giving her a big smile.

"Someone's in a better mood today. What was yesterday all about?" Leo asked curiously. "I can't believe you told Belikov to fuck himself!"

"Oh, he's used to it. I was _much_ worse when he first started training me. We could barely go a day without me shouting something rude at him!"

"Bet if anyone else said that to him they'd be doing sit-ups for a year!" Leo grumbled.

"Yeah probably!" Rose giggled.

The stragglers now inside the gym, Dimitri started the class. "Good morning everyone. Today we'll be dividing the class into guys and girls. Guys will be working with me on blocking. Girls will be working with Hathaway on aerials."

Rose nodded to Dimitri. "Girls over here, please," she said, motioning them towards the combat mannequins. "You already know the four most basic aerials from last time, but today I want to work on getting your height up. The whole point of an aerial is to get it nice and high so you can kick a taller opponent in the gut, chest, neck or face. Just like any other fighting technique, the way to do this is practice."

"I don't think any amount of practice will help me do a seven-foot aerial," Ksenia murmured despondently.

"Why not? I couldn't do it when I started, either. But with practice, my height and accuracy improved. It's a worthwhile tool having – especially if most of your opponents are likely to be taller than you."

Ksenia nodded, still looking unconvinced.

"Now there _is_ a little secret to getting them nice and high," Rose said teasingly. "It sounds strange, but I promise it works. And you'll be pleased to hear it involves me controlling the stereo system today! Start your stretches please."

Grabbing her phone, Rose walked over to the stereo dock. "Belikov? You don't mind if I really crank it today do you?"

Dimitri turned from where he was working with the guys, eyeing her distrustfully. "No that's fine. Just keep it clean, ok?"

"Yeah yeah – you know me, Comrade," she laughed, putting her phone on the dock and grabbing the remote control.

Walking back to the girls she laughed. "Now girls – the secret is to relax! I want you to really loosen up. Have some fun. You'll find once you're relaxed it's easier to get the kicks higher."

Inna was looking at Rose derisively, and even kind-hearted Vika was looking like she didn't like the idea very much, sneaking a glance across to where the boys were watching on with interest.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Rose laughed. "I'm sure they're going to _love_ watching you girls – not to mention the music we'll be playing today!"

She hit play, a Britney Spears megamix pumping through the speakers. "Come on girls! Let's dance!" Rose grabbed Vika and pulled her to feet, starting to swing her hips in time to the music, pulling her towards a mannequin. "Give it a shot, Vika," she ordered, getting Viktoria to try the simplest aerial against the mannequin, marking the height on the surface with some boxing tape she'd grabbed from her bag. One by one she did the same with the rest of the girls, marking their starting points.

She kept the music coming, and slowly the girls loosened up, dancing around and practicing their aerial kicks. The guys at the other end of the gym were looking on admiringly, although Rose thought it was more at the girls dancing around in their gym gear and less in admiration of their aerial skills. At one stage Rose grabbed Vika around the waist and was dirty dancing with her as the rest of the girls watched and laughed. Catching Dimitri's eye from the other end of the gym she could see his amused look.

Towards the end of their session, Rose went over to her phone and picked a song, really turning up the music. "Now girls I want to see your best kicks. Let's see how much you've achieved today!" With a wicked grin, she started the music. "I hope you find this _inspiring!"_

A recent re-release of a disco classic came on - 'It's Raining Men.' Dancing around and singing along, Rose got out her boxing tape again. "Come on Vika – let's see it!"

Obediently Viktoria did another aerial – easily kicking her mannequin a foot and a half higher than her initial attempt. Still singing along, Rose marked it out. One by one each of the other girls did likewise, Rose documenting the difference with the tape. Looking up to show Dimitri what they'd achieved, Rose was embarrassed to see him standing watching her with Demyan – both of them laughing.

"Hello, Rose. I heard the music and wondered what Dimitri was up to," Demyan said with a laugh. "I didn't think 'It's Raining Men' would be quite Belikov's choice of music."

Rose chuckled. "Hey, Guardian Sokolov! Come look what the girls have done with their aerials! Every single one has added at least a foot to their kick height in the last hour and a half. Ksenia added 26 inches!"

Looking at the boxing tape on the mannequins, Demyan was impressed. "That's outstanding work, ladies. If you can get your accuracy up, you'll be able to use this to your advantage fighting Strigoi."

The girls looked pleased. Praise from Guardian Sokolov was rare, and as a group, they thought they'd done well to improve so much in one lesson. Even Inna looked happy – which given her temperament was nothing short of a miracle.

"Also Rose – a few Guardians are getting molnija at lunchtime in the Guardian Lounge. If you're free, I thought you could get the four you're owed?"

"Sure thing," Rose replied happily. If she had to see bitch-face at Baia this weekend, she'd rather do it with four new molnija to show off! Hitting the showers with a smile, Rose thought Dimitri was right. It was a Friday, and she was in a good mood.

Climbing into the car later that afternoon, Viktoria was ready and waiting to quiz the two of them.

"So, are you two good now?"

"Yeah, we're good," Dimitri said tenderly, running his fingers across the back of Rose's hand where it rested on his thigh. "We're _really_ good."

The trip was uneventful – much of it spent discussing the upcoming dance next Friday night. Originally Rose wasn't going to go, but Viktoria had convinced her to attend, and Dimitri had agreed that they could stay at the school for the evening driving to Baia on Saturday morning instead.

"And the Friday after that is Rose's birthday," Dimitri said. "I've arranged for the day off, so we're going to go to Novosibirsk and stay a couple of days. We'll come to Baia on Sunday and then go back to school on Monday morning as usual."

"That's the week you leave, isn't it?" Viktoria said sadly.

"Yeah. I need to make some calls to St. Vladimir's to arrange everything, but we're due to fly out Thursday night," Dimitri confirmed.

Everyone stopped talking after that – each wrapped in their own thoughts. Pulling in to the outskirts of Baia, Rose started to feel nervous. She had a terrible feeling about this weekend. She had no idea how Tasha was going to react to hearing she and Dimitri were together.

Dimitri had said she was due to arrive late this afternoon. Same as them. Pulling up outside the Belikov house there were no other cars out the front, but maybe she'd caught a cab.

"Come on milaya. Let's get this over with – it will be fine," Dimitri promised, reading Rose's agitated state. He got out of the car and came around to open her door. The two of them were opening the boot to get their luggage when the front door opened, and a raven-haired woman squealed "Dimka!" racing down the pathway and launching herself into the air. Dimitri had two choices – catch her or let her fall flat on her ass on the concrete.

Ever the gent, he caught her, and Tasha wrapped her legs around his hips, aiming a kiss at his lips that he turned just in time to instead catch on the edge of his mouth.

Great thought Rose. When she'd thought Tasha was going to spend the weekend throwing herself at Dimitri, she hadn't thought it would be _literally!_


	39. Ch 39 - Fast and Quiet

Dimitri looked mortified and disentangled Tasha from him as quickly as possible, placing her on the ground.

"Sorry!" she giggled, "I've just been so excited about seeing you! I'm so _glad_ you're here – I only just arrived myself!"

Rose glared at Dimitri giving him a 'well now you know why I was so upset' look.

Tasha turned to Vika then spotted Rose standing beside her. "Rose? What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, clearly stunned to see her.

"I'm here with Dimitri. We visit his family every weekend."

"Sorry? I meant what are you doing in _Russia!?"_

"Didn't Christian tell you? Dimitri and I are at St. Basil's for a couple of months. Together."

Rose could see Tasha working through what she had said.

"So you're studying there, and he's teaching?"

"Yeah. He's teaching me _lots,"_ Rose laughed. "It's a long story, and we'll tell you inside. It's too cold out here." Turning to face Dimitri, who was standing to one side waiting for a Hathaway explosion to occur, Rose continued sweetly "Comrade? Can you take our bags up to our room? I'll get started on some hot chocolates." Without a backward glance, Rose walked up the pathway leaving an ominous silence in her path. "Hi, guys! We're home!" she called out as she walked through into the house.

Olena and Karolina were in the living room, oblivious to what had happened outside. Rose went and greeted each with a kiss, smiling and tickling little Zoya's feet where she sat in her bouncer, then moving to the kitchen to start some hot chocolates. Following her towards the kitchen, Tasha was still looking very surprised. Vika had followed in their wake - she didn't want to miss a _moment_ of this.

"Rose? What do you mean that you and Dimka are here together?"

Before Rose had a chance to reply, Dimitri appeared at the foot of the stairs. He must have thrown the bags in their room and raced back down.

"Tasha? You remember at Christmas I told you that I was in love with someone?" Dimitri started, discreetly not mentioning Tasha's friends with benefits offer. "Well, it's Rose. We're in love. We tried to ignore it and just be friends, but we couldn't fight it."

"So you're together? _Lovers?"_ Tasha asked, clearly needing it to be spelled out.

"Yes. We're lovers and so very happy together," Dimitri said, stepping into the kitchen and wrapping his arm around Rose from behind. "They know about us at St. Basil's and are ok with it, as long as we're private about it in class."

A look of anger flashed across Tasha's face but was quickly replaced with a fixed smile. "Well that's wonderful – I'm really happy for you both," Tasha said insincerely, looking away as Rose tilted her head up to gently kiss her man.

Dimitri gave a huge smile. "Thanks, Tasha. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you before. What with coming to Russia, and then all the combat training, we've been busy."

Yeva chose that moment to come out of her bedroom. She walked over giving Dimitri a fond hug and a kiss, before turning to Rose and doing the same. Ever since the Abe luncheon, Yeva had been particularly loving towards Rose – much to the consternation of Viktoria, Karolina, and Sonya!

"Hmmm – you're back," she grunted in an unhappy voice towards where Viktoria and Tasha stood on the threshold of the kitchen. Both chose to believe Yeva was addressing the other.

"Who's for a hot chocolate?" Rose asked sweetly, the milk now heated. She deftly made the required number, putting the mugs on a tray and bringing them out to the living room. Dimitri picked one up and sat in the corner of one of the sofas, holding his arm out for Rose to sit tucked in against him.

"You look tired, Dimka," Olena said, looking at Dimitri with worry.

"I'm not surprised with the way you were snoring last night," Viktoria laughed.

Karolina looked up in surprise.

"Vika and I hang out on Thursday nights when Dimitri does his afternoon shift. I'd fallen asleep on the spare bed in her dorm room. When I wasn't in our bed when he clocked off at midnight, Dimitri came to find me," Rose explained, giving Viktoria a look.

"She looked so peaceful asleep I couldn't bear to move her, so I slept there with her," Dimitri said.

"That would have been fun – you two squished up in a single bed together," Karolina laughed.

"Oh we're old hands at that," Rose giggled. "I think my dorm bed at St. Vlad's is narrower than the one in Vika's room." She'd said it lightly, but Rose didn't miss the incensed flash in Tasha's eyes.

"Don't think I didn't hear you two at 5 am," Vika laughed. " _'Should we get up and train, or go back to our room and workout there?'_ Real romantic, Dimka!"

Rose giggled, even more, hiding her face against Dimitri's chest. Dimitri blushed scarlet. "Shut up Vika!"

"That's enough Viktoria," Olena said, the corner of her lip twitching.

"So how's Christian, Tasha?" Rose interjected, trying to change the subject. "I talk to Lissa every Monday night, but I haven't spoken to him since I left."

"Yes good, thank you. I spoke to him a couple of weeks ago to tell him I was planning to see the family in Russia. So how long are you both planning to stay? Will you be returning to St. Vladimir's to graduate, Rose?"

"That's the plan at this stage. We're meant to head back a few days after my eighteenth, but there's the possibility we might extend and stay until graduation."

"Your eighteenth?! You're still _underage?!"_ Tasha's eyes flicked across to Dimitri. "Dimka? Are you crazy?! Getting involved with a student you've only known a few months is one thing, but having sex with a minor? You can be _arrested_ for that!"

Dimitri looked uncomfortable. "Tasha – remember the age of consent is sixteen in Russia. Roza and I are not doing anything wrong. And in any case, she's eighteen in two weeks."

There was an awkward silence that Karolina filled. "Tasha – I've set up the front parlor for you to stay in while you're here. Why don't we put your bags in there and get you settled then Mama, Rose and I will make dinner. Sonya will be home soon with Paul, and they'll be hungry."

Karolina and Tasha had just picked up Tasha's bags when Zoya started to grumble.

"I'll get her," Rose said, picking her up from her bouncer and bringing her back to where she'd been sitting with Dimitri. The two of them tickled and made funny faces at her, causing little smiles and laughs. Rose was blowing raspberries on her little tummy while Dimitri watched.

"You're a natural, Roza. I love the idea of one day you doing that with our baby," he said quietly so just she could hear, giving her an adoring look.

"Deal," Rose said, looking up at him with a smile. "If we have a baby together, I'll do the tickling, and you can do all the nappies! Speaking of which… Uncle Dimka, I think your services are required." She handed the smelly baby to Dimitri who laughed.

"Come on princess. Uncle Dimka thinks your bottom needs a change," he said, carrying her gently up the stairs. Watching his huge form gently holding his niece, Rose felt such a surge of love for Dimitri. He might be able to see her tickling a baby of their own, but for the first time, she could really see it too. Not now. Not for years. But one day. She loved Dimitri so much she wanted to give him everything. Even that. It was a startling thought!

"Rose? Are you up for helping with dinner? I thought I'd teach you how to make dumplings tonight. They're one of Dimka's favorites."

"I'm up for the challenge if you are. I'll try not to set fire to anything this time," Rose laughed.

Tasha and Karolina were back and standing at the kitchen bench.

"Mama has been teaching Rose how to cook all Dimitri's favorite dishes," Karolina explained to Tasha.

"Yeah – I'm getting really good! Last weekend I managed an entire meal without burning it. It was still only barely edible, but that's a step up from the weekend before," Rose joked.

Yeva spoke up from where she was sitting in her armchair knitting. "The boy is crazy in love. He'll like anything his Rose cooks just because she made it for him."

"Absolutely right, Babushka. Everything my Roza makes tastes awesome," Dimitri proclaimed loyally, standing at the foot of the stairs holding Zoya. He pretended not to notice as his entire family, including Rose, dissolved into fits of laughter, having experienced several weeks of her culinary disasters.

"Comrade? I'm going to give dumplings a go with Mama tonight. Why don't you and Tasha catch up?"

"Good idea milaya," he said. "Come on Tasha – you can tell me all about what you've been up to since Christmas."

Dimitri sat so he could observe Rose where she worked in the kitchen with his Mama. Rose was concentrating so hard, checking in with his mother each step of the way as she carefully made the dumplings. Having grown up helping in the kitchen, Dimitri was an excellent cook, himself. But it warmed his heart to see Rose try so hard to learn to cook the dishes he loved, and he enjoyed seeing his Mama teaching her.

"Are you sure, Dimka?" Tasha asked, disturbing his pleasant musing as he watched his beautiful partner. "I know she is spirited and fun, but she's so _young._ She knows nothing of the ways of the world. She's a girl, not a woman. How long do you think she's going to be able to satisfy you? You're a grown man Dimitri! You need a woman who can be a real partner to you, not a girl trying to fill a woman's shoes."

For the first time, Dimitri could understand Rose's dislike of Tasha.

"Tasha? I know this is coming from a place of concern, but Rose is the one I'm in love with. She understands me in ways no one else ever has. I appreciate your friendship, but if you want to keep it, you need to know that Rose is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Tasha laughed mirthlessly. "I knew there was someone else at the Ski Lodge. I thought it was that female Guardian you were always with. Matthews? Rose was right there the whole time, and I never realized."

"She crept up on me, too. By the time I was willing to admit to myself what was going on between us, I was already crazy in love," Dimitri chuckled.

The front door opened and Sonya came in followed by Paul, both accompanied by a gust of frosty air.

"Uncle Dimka!" he said happily, coming over to hug Dimitri. "Is Auntie Rose here?"

"Hey, Paul!" Rose said, coming out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "How was school and basketball practice?"

"Good! Um – are you cooking tonight?" he asked, a little apprehensively.

"Yep! Dumplings! But don't worry – Olena's making a few batches, too," she laughed. "Hey – want to look at what I got today?" Rose asked, lifting up her hair.

"Molnija!" Paul gasped, looking at the back of her neck. Last time she'd visited there were two small marks in the center of her neck. Now another two sat on either side.

"Are they your Spokane molnija?" Tasha asked, trying to be polite.

"No – these are from an attack last week."

"Auntie Rose has six now!" Paul boasted, "Only one less than Uncle Dimka!"

"What can I say – she's a great fighter, Paul," Dimitri said with pride.

"I have a great teacher," Rose said coming over to kiss Dimitri. He grabbed her and pulled her on to his lap, bringing his lips back to hers as she giggled.

"Ugh! Honestly, you two are so gross! Can't you leave each other alone?" Sonya asked, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

Dinner had been amusing. Olena had done a triple batch of dumplings, Rose just the one. While everyone pretended not to notice the difference between the malformed misshapen arcs on the central platter sitting alongside the perfect semicircles made by Olena, Rose looked at Dimitri with love as he carefully picked out every deformed dumpling and manfully ate it, complimenting his mother and Rose on how delicious they tasted.

Trying Olena's dumplings alongside her own, Rose was pleased to note they actually _did_ taste the same. It was just the visual appeal of hers that was lacking. All she had to do is blindfold Dimitri as he ate and he'd be none the wiser! They sat in the living room afterward drinking hot chocolate. It was only 9 pm, but Rose was yawning.

"Comrade? I'm so tired – I might head up to bed."

"Good idea milaya. I'll just help Paul with the dishes, and I'll join you," Dimitri replied, kissing her softly.

Upstairs Rose showered, changed into something sexy she thought Dimitri might appreciate removing from her and waited for her man. Twenty minutes later she heard his tread along the corridor and the water running in the bathroom next door. Turning off the light Rose opened the door to their room, lying on top of their bed in her sexy lingerie wanting him to come in and find her there waiting for him. She hadn't worn sexy underwear for him really ever – so she was interested to see how he'd respond to it. It wasn't that she didn't _like_ to wear it, but with so much training it wasn't practical.

Smiling in excitement as she heard the water turn off, Rose lay there listening for his approach. A couple of minutes later she heard the bathroom door open. She expected him seconds later but was surprised when suddenly she heard a voice. A female voice. Not being able to discern who it was from the bed, Rose silently rolled off the bed and crept up to the door.

"…. She'll be asleep by now. Dimka? I know you want to. Imagine how good a _real_ woman will make you feel. Everyone's downstairs, and I won't say anything… We can use Vika's bedroom if we're fast and quiet?"

Recognizing Tasha's voice, Rose peeped around the door into the hallway to see Tasha pressing herself up against Dimitri as he stood outside the bathroom door, clothed only in a towel around his hips.


	40. Ch 40 - To Please You

"Don't touch me! I don't like you in that way, and I never have," Dimitri hissed.

"Give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance. You have no idea the things I could do to please you…" Tasha pleaded. "You have no idea of how much I _love_ you!"

"No, _you_ have no idea, Tasha. I'm in love with Rose. We're together. The idea of being with anyone else _revolts_ me. Now excuse me, I want to go to bed with the woman I love," Dimitri growled.

"But Dimka…"

Rose had heard enough. Stepping through the bedroom door, she shouted "For God's sake, Tasha. You heard him. He loves me, we're together, he's not interested in having sex with you, and you _revolt_ him! So leave him alone before I _make_ you!"

"Fuck off, Rose. Let the _adults_ talk! This is between Dimka and me," Tasha snarled.

"When are you going to get it through your head, Tasha? _There is no you and me?!_ There never has been. There never will be. I'm in love with Rose!" Dimitri bellowed.

There was a moment of silence before wailing started a couple of doors down. The shouting had woken Zoya. Karolina's feet were on the stairs, stopping at the top on the landing looking at the scene before her. Dimitri, clad only in a towel, pressed against the bathroom door with Tasha standing uncomfortably close in front of him. To one side Rose dressed in some frankly very revealing underwear looking livid.

"What's going on?" Karolina asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry for waking Zoya, Karo," Dimitri said quietly, not saying anything more.

Karolina looked to Tasha who was also not saying anything. Finally, her eyes fell upon Rose.

"Your brother was politely declining Tasha's offer of a quickie in Vika's bedroom. However she's having trouble taking no for an answer," Rose explained, spinning on her heel and walking back into Dimitri's bedroom.

"Excuse me," Dimitri said, pushing past Tasha and following Rose. He closed the door before pointedly locking it behind him.

Undoing his towel, and turning to hang it on the rail on the back of the door, Dimitri turned to face Rose where she was sitting on the edge of their bed looking furious. "Well that was awkward," he said – ever the master of understatement.

Rose looked into his worried eyes before collapsing back on the bed in hysterical laughter.

"Comrade, I think you just had an indecent proposal!"

"It was truly disturbing," Dimitri chuckled, relieved that Rose could see the funny side of what just happened. He lay on the bed next to her, the two of them laughing together. When their mirth finally subsided, he lightly fingered the strap of Rose's black lacy bra, his eyes widening as he took in the full ensemble.

"I like the look of this," he commented, running his fingers across the lacy cup and over the top of her breast.

"Do you?" Rose asked shyly. "I wore it just for you."

"I like it a lot," Dimitri murmured, mouthing Rose's breast through the lace causing her to moan softly. "Let me show you how much…"

* * *

It was 10 am, and Rose seriously didn't want to get out of bed, but she needed to use the bathroom. Looking at Dimitri as he lay asleep with a relaxed smile on his face, her mind floated back to last night. She wasn't sure whether it had been the underwear, or perhaps it was a reaction to Tasha's blatant proposition, but their lovemaking had been relentless and frenzied. Maybe he felt he had something to prove, because Dimitri had taken her to her zenith numerous times – each instance in a novel and inspiring way. He'd shown her new ways to enjoy her body, and his, and she'd loved every moment. Doing a mental reconnaissance, Rose was pleasantly sore in various places this morning - and she adored thinking about what they'd done to make her ache.

Slipping on some yoga pants and a TShirt, Rose tiptoed to the bathroom really not wanting to see anyone. Especially not Tasha. While Rose had laughed about it last night, she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't going to beat the shit out of her this morning! Slinking back into their room, Rose climbed into bed, nuzzling up against the warmth of her man.

"Morning milaya," Dimitri said in a sexy sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"10 am. Let's spend the day in bed, Comrade. I don't want to see anyone."

Opening his eyes, Dimitri laughed. "I'd like to, Roza, but we need to eat. Come on. We'll go downstairs together. I'll make you blini," he tempted.

"Fine. But if she even looks at me sideways I'm going to take her head off," Rose warned. Dimitri smiled. He knew his woman was entirely serious. He climbed out of bed, dressing in workout gear. "I'll just go to the bathroom."

"Do you need a guard?" Rose mumbled under her breath.

He laughed. "I might do at that. Come on milaya."

Finished in the bathroom, they came downstairs together to see Sonya, Paul, Viktoria, Olena and Yeva in the living room.

"Morning," Dimitri said pleasantly. "I'm going to make blini – do any of you want some?"

"I do!" Paul said enthusiastically. At ten you could almost see him growing by the minute, and he was eating a corresponding amount.

"Where's Karo?" Dimitri asked casually, not mentioning Tasha or last night's incident.

"She's spending the day with Tasha visiting some school friends," Olena said lightly. "Tasha's decided to stay at the hotel for the rest of the weekend, so Karolina took her over there an hour ago. She left this for you," she said, pulling an envelope out of her pocket.

Dimitri took it and tossed it on to the kitchen counter not opening it. The tension in the air was so thick it was embarrassing. Olena kept looking at Dimitri as though she wanted to say something, but not in front of Rose. Taking the hint, Rose turned to Viktoria.

"Hey, Vika – you want to try on dresses for the dance next weekend? I'll rate them for you so you can decide."

"That sounds great," Vika said enthusiastically. "I've narrowed it down to three…" The two of them went upstairs to Vika's room and closed the door.

"So what happened?!" Viktoria gasped as soon as the door was closed. "We were all downstairs when we heard the shouting. When Karolina came back down, she refused to say. Tasha went straight to the front room and didn't come out for the rest of the night. Then this morning she got up at nine, said she was leaving, and asked Karolina to take her to the hotel!"

"Tasha cornered Dimitri as he came out of the bathroom last night. She said she knew he wanted to have sex with her, and offered to do it with him in your bedroom."

Vika gasped. "Noooooooo! That's gross!"

"Yes. He told her no, but she kept pushing the issue. It was so embarrassing."

"So even after he'd made it super clear you were together she still tried it on?"

"Yep. She really has a thing for him. I get it – I have a thing for him too. The difference is it's _mutual!_ So is your Mama angry at me? I was really rude to Tasha, but she was all over him, even after he asked her to stop."

"No. I think she wants to talk to Dimka to find out what happened though."

"Poor baby," Rose laughed. "I told him coming home this weekend was not a great idea!"

* * *

Downstairs Yeva had sent Paul out into the back garden to find a hand trowel she said she'd left near the veggie patch. The moment he was out of the room, Olena started, quizzing Dimitri in their native tongue.

"Dimka? What happened with Natasha? Why did she leave? What did you say to her?"

"Mama it's private, but I promise you I did nothing wrong."

"Dimitri I _insist_ on knowing." Olena rarely called him by his full name, so he knew his Mama was serious.

"Fine. But once I've told you I never want to speak about this again," he said, blushing furiously. "As you know, when I was guarding Ivan I got to know Tasha better. We'd known each other through Karo, but more through Ivan. A year or so in she started to flirt with me. I wasn't interested in her so I ignored it, not wanting to give her any encouragement. One evening she had too much to drink and forced the issue. I told her I didn't return her feelings and the next morning we both pretended it had never happened."

Dimitri paused, flipping the blini in the pan.

"I didn't see much of her after that, and when I did, she didn't flirt with me again. When she heard I was at St. Vladimir's, she sent me a few texts asking me to look out for her nephew Christian. Because he's dating Rose's best friend, and I was mentoring Rose, I heard quite a bit so I'd text her every week or so just letting her know how he was going. I think she misread this as interest, because she came to spend Christmas at the Academy."

"Are you sure you weren't encouraging her, Dimka?"

"I'm sure Mama. I was already in love with Rose, although I wasn't ready to admit it to myself. Over the Christmas period, Tasha made me an offer. She suggested that if I became her Guardian, we could have a family together. She lives mostly in the human world, so there'd be less stigma. I did consider her offer, but I knew it wasn't fair to say yes when I knew I could never feel for her the way I feel about my Roza. So I said no."

"But she didn't accept it?" Olena prompted.

"Well, I thought she had. I told her I was in love with somebody else. She thought it was a colleague at St. Vladimir's, so when she heard I'd left there, she followed me to Russia. Even after explaining about Rose last night, when I was going to bed, she approached me as I came out of the bathroom. She offered herself to me, and of course, I said no. She kept pressing the issue and Rose overheard."

"Offered herself?"

"She said Rose would probably be asleep, and we could use Vika's bedroom if we were quick and quiet," Dimitri said flushing deeply as he made his meaning clear. "Rose overheard her offer, and my refusal, and was furious. She already dislikes Tasha and didn't want to come home this weekend because of her. We had a huge fight on Thursday because of it."

The blini was now ready, and Paul came back inside telling Yeva he couldn't find her trowel.

"Never mind – I'm sure it will turn up," she'd said sagely. "Go get your Auntie Rose for breakfast."

Rose came down to eat, relieved to find the situation downstairs was less tense than when she'd gone upstairs.

"You look exhausted, Comrade," she'd whispered.

"I am milaya. I need to catch up on my sleep! Come spend the day in bed with me?"

"I would, but we wouldn't end up sleeping! Besides, I promised Vika I'd help her find the perfect lipstick to match the dress she wants to wear next weekend. We're going to go to the shops once I'm finished here."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to come back to bed with me?" Dimitri cajoled, his eyes filled with carnal intent.

"I'd love to, Comrade. But I'm a little sore after last night," Rose admitted.

"Did I hurt you?" Dimitri asked with worry.

"No. I'd like to spend _every_ night that way," Rose whispered back. "But I might have overdone things a little. Go sleep – I'll be back in a few hours, and we'll spend some more time then," Rose promised.

* * *

"Where's Rose?" Dimitri asked the family at nearly 6 pm when he'd finally woken from his rest. "She was going out with Vika to get lipstick this morning?"

"Ask Vika," Sonya said. "Mama and Babushka dropped me at work, and then they took the car and went to see one of Babushka's friends. The girls were still here when we left."

Going back upstairs he knocked on Vika's door, opening it when he heard her say come in.

"Hey, Vika – where's Rose?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Didn't you go shopping?"

"I can't remember," Viktoria said, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"What do you _mean_ you can't remember?!"

"I remember Rose eating blini. You went upstairs to sleep. Sonya, Mama, and Babushka went out, and then you woke me up just now."

"Vika? What's the last thing you can remember?"

"I can remember Sonya, Mama and Babuska leaving at 10.45."

"And Rose was here then?"

"Yes. We were getting ready to go out."

"And then?"

"And then you just woke me up."

"So you haven't seen Rose for seven hours?"

"No. I guess I was sleeping?"


	41. Ch 41 - Not Much to Go On

The family gathered in the living room, Olena asking Viktoria again and again what she could remember.

"Ask Paul!" she'd wailed, crying. "He was home, too!"

"Paul? Can you remember _anything_ from this morning?" Dimitri asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Vika and Rose were downstairs. There was a knock at the door, and then Vika went up to her room."

"Do you know who it was at the door?"

"No. I was upstairs."

"Did you hear voices? A car? Anything like that?"

"No. I just heard the front door open, Vika go to her room, and then the front door close."

Dimitri cursed, earning himself a sharp word from his mother. It seemed pretty certain that Vika had been compelled and, willingly or otherwise, Rose had gone with whoever had done the compulsion. Dimitri's first thought was Tasha, so he rang Karolina on her cell demanding she come home immediately.

"Dimka? It _can't_ have been Tasha – Zoya and I have been with her all day from 9 am."

"Well, maybe she organized it?"

"I don't think so. She's really sorry for what happened. She honestly thought she had a shot with you, but she now realizes you and Rose are the real deal. She's so embarrassed and just wants to forget the whole thing happened."

Dimitri sat rubbing his forehead. "So basically all we know is that Rose is gone, she's got her coat and shoes but not her phone or wallet. She could be anywhere, and anything could have happened to her," he moaned.

"Call Abe," Yeva advised from her armchair. "He'll know what to do."

"I think we have to," Dimitri conceded. He pulled out his phone and placed the call.

* * *

Rose's head ached, and her thoughts were jumbled. It's like there was something, something important, flitting around the edge of her memory but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. So she took a minute to go back through what she could remember.

She'd been at Dimitri's house in Baia. It had been Saturday morning, they'd risen late having blini for breakfast, and Dimitri had gone back upstairs to get some more sleep. Rose was going to go shopping with Vika. Olena, Yeva, and Sonya had left to take Sonya to work at the pharmacy. There'd been a knock at the door. And that was the last thing she could remember.

Rose was seriously hungry, so it must have been quite some time since breakfast. Not opening her eyes, she used her other senses to gather as much information as she could about where she was. She was sitting upright – on a wooden chair by the feel of things. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her feet to the respective front chair legs. The ties were secure. Soft cotton rope, by the feel of it, but not brutally tight. From the warmth on her face, and the occasional crackling from the logs, Rose knew she was facing a fireplace but not too close. There was a weight on her legs that felt much like a blanket draped across her lap. The room didn't echo, suggesting it was comparatively small, densely furnished, or both. But it had a smell. A heavy sort of odor Rose associated with dust and disuse. Like where she was hadn't been occupied in quite some time. As far as Rose could tell she was alone, but in case she wasn't, she didn't want to tip off her kidnapper that she was awake by opening her eyes.

Doing a mental check of her body she was sore, but most of that was from her bedroom activities with Dimitri last night. The only new pains she could determine were her shoulders from having her arms tied behind her and her neck. The side of her neck hurt in an oddly familiar way - the same way it used to after she'd let Lissa feed from her. Whoever had taken her wanted her warm and comfortable. And they'd also fed from her.

* * *

"She _can't_ just have disappeared!" Abe roared in frustration. He'd descended on the Belikov house at 9 pm, bringing with him half a dozen Guardians. Seated now an hour later in the living room, they were running through every possibility about Rose's disappearance.

"Are you _sure_ she might not have taken off of her own accord?" Guardian Hughes asked. "Could she have been angry about what happened with Tasha? Maybe she thought something was going on between you? Did you fight about it?"

"No. We laughed about it. Rose knows I'm only interested in her," Dimitri said confidently.

"What sort of a mood was she in this morning?" Leslie persisted.

"She said she didn't want to see anyone, but that's just because she was embarrassed about what happened with Tasha. Once we came downstairs, and she knew Tasha had gone, she was fine."

"She was happy when we were talking upstairs, too," Vika volunteered. "She told me about what happened with Tasha, but she wasn't upset with Dimka about it."

"Why did you sleep so much today? 10.30 to nearly 6 pm is a long nap?" Leslie asked Dimitri.

"I've been doing combat training for ten hours a day at St. Basil's and then on Thursday night followed it up with an afternoon shift. I clocked off at midnight, and was up at five the next morning. Last night I didn't get a huge amount of sleep so slept late this morning, and since we had no plans for the day, I decided to head back to bed to catch up on some rest."

"Can you think of anywhere she might have gone? Anyone she knows here?" Leslie pressed.

"Only Mark and Oksana, and we already called them – they've not heard from her," Olena supplied.

"If she was upset could she have confided in someone back home? Maybe talked things through with them?"

"I don't think so, but I'll check her phone," Dimitri said grimly, going upstairs to get Rose's phone from where it sat plugged in beside their bed, trying not to look at the underwear he'd admired so much on her last night sitting there along with Rose's other belongings. Walking back downstairs scrolling through her phone there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing," Dimitri confirmed, putting it on the table.

"We can't rule out the possibility that this might have something to do with Mr. Mazur's business interests," Pavel finally said quietly – putting into words the fear no one had yet dared voice. "Viktoria being compulsed, and Rose leaving her things behind, suggest this is not something Rose planned. It also implies a degree of premeditation. Rose has only recently become widely known as Mr. Mazur's daughter. There are people out there who might seek to use her against him."

Abe looked at Pavel sharply. "Make the necessary inquiries. Let it be known the consequences will be dire, but any conclusive news about her whereabouts will be rewarded handsomely" Abe said in a flinty voice.

"Should we call her mother?" Olena asked. "She should be told."

Dimitri looked conflicted. He knew that Rose had not told anyone back home about meeting Abe – she'd wanted to keep that information to herself for the time being. But if Rose was missing then surely Janine had a right to know?

"Maybe we should wait until it's been twenty-four hours? If we don't know anything more by then, I'll call," Dimitri suggested.

Abe agreed. "If someone has taken her for leverage then we can only assume they want something and will be in touch. They're likely to do that fairly quickly."

"What do we do in the meantime?" Dimitri asked.

"Well, first thing tomorrow we'll check with the town Dhampir and see if anyone noticed any unfamiliar Moroi. If compulsion was used, then it had to be a Moroi, and given it was 10.30 am they'd have to have been in a car or concealed by a hood or an umbrella from the sun. Maybe someone noticed something? It might also be worth checking in with the local feeders to see if anyone new is around? If they're Moroi, then they'd have to feed" Leslie suggested.

"It just doesn't seem like much to go on," Dimitri growled in frustration.

Looking up at him with sympathetic eyes, Guardian Hughes said quietly "It isn't."

* * *

It must have been hours, now, since she'd been taken. Rose had been awake for around ninety minutes as far as she could tell. Listening for ten minutes after waking, and hearing nothing to suggest anyone else was in the room, she'd finally risked peeking through squinted eyelids. Not seeing anyone, she'd opened her eyes and had a good look around.

As she'd deduced, Rose was tied to a wooden chair in the center of a room. She had a tartan blanket over her knees and was facing a well-stocked fireplace with a fireguard in place. The room itself was small and appeared to be windowless. It seemed to be some sort of sitting room – there were comfortable couches on either side of the fireplace, and a writing bureau in the corner. But the place definitely had the air of somewhere disused. Everything was excellent quality but old in terms of style, and lacking the everyday items you'd expect of a frequently used space. The velvet cushions on the couch looked dusty and faded with age, as did the rug beneath her chair.

The door must be directly behind her, because no matter how far Rose tried to turn her head, she couldn't see it. Over her left shoulder, she could just see the edge of what looked like a small table, with one chair beside it, pushed up against the back wall. To her right, the end of what looked like an old-fashioned chaise lounge. The room itself wasn't large and was depressingly devoid of objects that could easily be used as a weapon. Testing her bonds, they were loose enough that with a bit of time Rose was confident she could get out of them. But then she had no way of knowing where she was and how to get back to Dimitri. She couldn't speak the language and could potentially be hours away from Baia.

Trying not to panic, Rose was reassuring herself that Dimitri would come. She knew he'd move heaven and earth to figure out who had her and where she was. And in the meantime, it was encouraging that whoever had her was looking after her. They could have hurt or neglected her, but instead, they'd gone to lengths to make sure she was relatively comfortable and warm. Hopefully, they'd remember to feed her, soon, too. Rose was uncomfortably hungry now. She'd like to use the toilet, too. As she thought it, she heard steps from behind. They sounded as though they were coming downstairs. She must be in a basement, she realized. That would explain the lack of windows and the sound of feet traveling downwards on stairs. She took a deep breath before feeling a cold draft on the back of her neck as a door opened behind her.

* * *

It was 5 am, and back at the Belikov house, everyone was trying to rest, waiting for the day to begin so they could continue their inquiries. Yeva, Sonya, Viktoria, Karolina, and Olena had eventually been pressured into going to bed, with the promise of being woken should anything occur. Dimitri was lying on one of the sofas downstairs, eyes closed but far from sleep. Several of Abe's Guardians were asleep in the front sitting room – taking advantage of the opportunity to rest while they could.

Abe and Pavel had spent much of the last hours on the phone, calling in favors and putting the word out. The longer the time went on, the more likely it seemed that someone had taken Rose to get to Abe. Nothing else made sense given she was all but unknown in Russia, and the abduction appeared to have been targeted.

On the couch, Dimitri was vowing to murder whoever had taken his beautiful Roza. Not knowing if she was safe was killing him, as was the fear that unless someone came forward, or Rose escaped, they had no real leads to pursue.

* * *

Closing her eyes at the first sound of footsteps, Rose decided to pretend to be asleep. Whoever had her might be careless if they thought she wasn't yet conscious, and the more she could find out about her abductor the better her chances. As soon as the door opened, she could smell food. Pizza if she wasn't mistaken? Her mouth was watering she was so hungry, yet she wasn't sure she dared risk eating anything she was given.

She was internally debating the risk of eating versus keeping her strength up so she could potentially fight her way out when she felt someone come and stand in front of her.

"You can open your eyes, little Dhampir. I know you're awake."


	42. Ch 42 - What Are You Planning?

Slowly Rose opened her eyes. And in front of her stood Adrian. She was about to cry and thank him for finding her when she saw the pizza and soda he was holding. He wasn't there to rescue her – he was the one who'd taken her. Looking at him carefully Rose gazed into his eyes. Pupils wide, it was like looking into his soul – a soul filled with darkness.

"I'd release you so you can eat, but I know how dangerous the legendary Rose Hathaway can be. So I'll have to feed you instead, little Dhampir. It's reheated, sorry. I would have bought fresh, but it's early in the morning, and I needed to feed. I didn't dare do it locally, so I had to go a few towns over."

"Pizza's pizza – it smells good," Rose said - reminding herself he could instantly pick a lie. "I'm starving, but I also need to pee."

"Did you want to eat or use the bathroom first?"

She had to think about it – both needs were fairly pressing. Still, it would be better to get a clearer idea of where she was first, then she could use the time eating to try and get additional information out of Adrian.

"Bathroom, please. I'm busting!"

He looked at her carefully, evidently deciding she was sincere.

As well as being bound at her wrists and feet, there was a rope tying her to the chair at her waist. Undoing that, and then her feet, Adrian helped her up from the chair. Rose carefully rotated each foot, enjoying the movement and increase in circulation. She moved her neck from side to side - stretching as much as she could. Her shoulders aching, she rolled them too.

"Ok – let's go before I piss myself," Rose said without a word of a lie.

Hands on her shoulders, Adrian moved Rose in front of him – towards the open door that was, indeed, a few meters directly behind her chair. Leading her into a dimly lit corridor, there was a set of stairs six feet in front of her to the left. To the right ran a long hallway with several doors opening into it – each of them closed. He steered her to the right and to the first doorway – the only one open. It was a bathroom. Old, and clearly unused for a long time, the entire room was done in white subway tiles. There was a deep claw foot bathtub, a shower over the top of it with a plain fabric shower curtain bundled at one end, and in the corner a toilet and hand basin.

"I can't leave you alone, but I won't look," Adrian promised, in a surprising nod to her privacy. It was such an odd gesture for the usually pervy Adrian.

"Um? Adrian? I can't lower my pants with my hands tied, and I can't use toilet paper or wash my hands either. Can you undo my hands?"

"Do you promise not to try anything and allow me to retie you straight afterward?"

Knowing it was useless trying to argue or deceive him, Rose agreed. "Sure. Just hurry up – I'm seriously about to wet myself!"

Despite having misgivings, Adrian agreed, freeing her hands from their binds. Rose was honestly so grateful to be able to sink onto the toilet and relieve herself that any immediate thoughts of escape eluded her. True to his word, Adrian stood in the doorway but kept his eyes lowered – conspicuously not watching Rose while she used the toilet.

Washing her hands, Rose surreptitiously checked out her neck in the dusty fly bitten mirror. Yep – puncture wounds in the valley between her shoulder and neck. Mentally forcing it from her head, she dutifully presented her hands to be retied – in front of her this time.

"It hurts me less if you tie them at the front rather than the back," she told him honestly. "My shoulders are aching after being forced backward for so long."

Again Adrian studied her and seeing she was honest he tied her hands in the front this time. Telling Rose to turn around, and placing his hands on her shoulders from behind, he steered her back to the room she'd been in. Seeing it in its entirety, now, she recognized it as probably a housekeeper's sitting room – the sort of thing you'd expect in the servant's quarters of an old house. As she'd suspected it had no windows, obviously being below ground level. What she'd already discerned was the extent of it. Adrian led her to sit on the chaise lounge that, while old and dusty, was a distinct improvement comfort wise on the wooden chair she'd previously been seated on. Telling her to sit Adrian carefully tied her feet together.

"I'm starving! What time is it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Just before sunrise," Adrian answered automatically without thinking, immediately regretting it.

Trying not to raise suspicion, Rose immediately said, "No wonder I was busting and am so hungry! Can I have some food now?"

"I'll have to feed you," Adrian said, with an attempt at sauciness.

"Fine. No stealing the pepperoni though!"

For the next ten minutes, Adrian lifted slices of pizza to Rose's lips, letting her bite and chew. Then he held the soda in front of her, allowing her to drink through a straw. She really was starving, so for the first few minutes, her sole focus was sustenance. Slowing down Rose started to think about why Adrian was here and what he wanted. Unless he was working with someone else, he'd evidently fed from her. More than anything else that frightened her. Not the feeding itself. The fact he was willing to blatantly take blood from her without her permission. It was such a huge taboo – and to flaunt it so readily spoke volumes about his current mental state.

"Not eating?" she asked, trying to introduce some casual conversation.

"No. I gorged on blood. I wasn't sure when I'd get a chance to feed again, so I fed heavily before I returned."

She debated going softly softly with Adrian but decided in the end that had never been their way. So she came straight out with it.

"So are you going to tell me why you've abducted me? I mean – I get I'm hot and all that but surely a phone call or dinner and a movie first would have been more appropriate?" she joked.

"You disappeared and didn't tell me," Adrian accused.

"I disappeared and told no one, Adrian. I needed to get away."

"You should have told me – come to Court like I'd suggested!"

"Court was too close. I wanted to go where no one knew me."

"You took Belikov with you…"

"Well I was hardly going to get to St. Basil's otherwise, was I? They only took me because they wanted him to teach there."

She saw Adrian observing her carefully, correctly reading the truth in her words. She felt the next few questions would be pivotal.

"You didn't even tell Lissa?"

"No. I had to get away. I couldn't confide in anyone in case they tried to stop me. Least of all Lissa. I'm still so angry with her."

Again Rose saw Adrian looking at her, carefully testing the veracity of what she was saying.

"So what did you plan? Runaway to Russia and never come back?"

"No. I'm due to return to St. Vlad's in two and a half weeks so I can graduate. I'm not entirely sure about guarding Lissa, though. Thinking I'll play things there by ear."

"And Belikov?"

"He's been offered to stay on at St. Basil's, and he'd already resigned his position at St. Vladimir's. He loves being back home and close to his family. I think he wants to stay," Rose said honestly. She wasn't sure just how accurate Adrian's senses about lying were, but everything she'd said was true, and he seemed to accept it.

"So what will you do if you don't guard Lissa?" Adrian asked curiously.

"I'm really not sure. Wait to see what opportunities present themselves, I guess," she said, trying to maintain an air of mystery. The moment she said it, though, she knew she'd said the wrong thing. Adrian looked delighted – seeing an inferred come on in her words that she hadn't intended.

"Oh I'm sure a suitable opportunity will present itself," he said, the implication clear in his words. "An opportunity you could enjoy very much!"

"Well, I need to graduate first," Rose said, not wanting to entertain or encourage any thoughts in that direction. 

* * *

Dimitri was lying on the couch, clenching and unclenching his fists. Like he had been for the last three hours. The whole night had passed, yet they were no closer to discovering Rose's whereabouts, or even who might have taken her. Part of him wondered whether this was some sort of divine punishment – for being a Dhampir who dared to fall in love. The more rational part of his brain dismissed such thoughts, instead focussing on the conversation it looked like he'd need to have with Janine in a few hours time. He supposed he should probably call Lissa, too. Opening his eyes, Dimitri looked out the windows to the sun he could see rising, hoping against hope that today they'd have word – or better yet – that today he'd find his beloved Roza.

Seeing him stir, Abe looked up from where he was sitting beside Pavel on the sofa. "We'll find her," Abe promised, his voice grim. He didn't say it, but his voice promised untold worlds of pain on those responsible for Rose's disappearance. Dimitri mentally agreed. If anyone had hurt his Rose, hurt her in any way at all, they would be begging for death by the time he was through with them. 

* * *

"So what are you planning, Adrian? You've brought me here, you've obviously got some sort of plan. What is it?" There was no point beating around the bush, Rose had decided. If she was going to get out of this, she needed to get some sense of what he was after.

Adrian looked at her, weighing his next words carefully. He seemed almost about to say something but then changed his mind.

"I just want to spend some time with you, little Dhampir. And I can't have you running away from me again, can I?" There was a nasty edge to his words that caused Rose to shudder.

"So where is here? And how did you get me here?"

"Oh, I'm not going to tell you where. The less you know about that, the better. Besides we won't be here for very long. We'll stay here a day or two at the most. I just need time to organize more long-term accommodations. As for how, well I've recently discovered I have a penchant for compulsion. And it turns out I'm rather good at it. I compelled you to follow me, and then I fed from you until you passed out."

"You fed from me? That's gross!" Rose blurted out. "I'm not some sort of blood whore, you know!"

"You taste delicious," Adrian continued dreamily, ignoring what she'd said. "I wish I could take all my feeds from you. Everyone else is going to taste commonplace now I've had your blood. I knew it was going to be good, but nothing prepared me for quite how mouth-watering you taste."

"Thanks," Rose said, the word laced with sarcasm. "So is that the plan? Keep me here as your own personal feedbag?!"

"Of course not. I love you - I'd never cheapen you like that! Think of this as a little holiday for us, Rose. A honeymoon if you will. A special time where the two of us can get to know one another more intimately. We can stay safe away from the prying eyes of the world while we explore our passion and our love."

And in that second Rose saw it. Adrian was completely insane.


	43. Ch 43 - Written in the Sky

By 8 am the entire house was up. Viktoria and Sonya had made breakfast for everyone while Karolina, Olena, and Yeva prepared to split up and visit their neighbors, asking whether anyone had seen anything. Karolina had called Xander outlining the situation. He came straight over, offering to help in any way he could.

"Ladies, each take a Guardian with you. They might notice things you miss, and we'll stay in radio contact if anyone learns anything," Pavel directed. Xander had immediately offered to escort Karolina, but Yeva had insisted on him instead accompanying her. Karolina and Xander looked apprehensive – and probably with good reason, Dimitri thought to himself. Yeva could be a handful at the best of times.

"It's a waste of time, though," Yeva predicted. "Nothing's going to come of us asking. It will be written in the sky."

 _"What_ will be written in the sky, Babushka? _What do you know?!"_ Dimitri demanded in frustration, spinning to face his grandmother in desperation. "Please tell me!"

Usually, one to deliver her prophesies with an air of mystery, this time Yeva stroked her grandson's face fondly. "I wish I knew Dimka. I'd tell you if I did. All I know is it will be written in the sky."

"But is she safe? Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know," Yeva answered him sadly.

Abe, Pavel, Dimitri and Guardian Hughes were going to stay at the house in anticipation of receiving a phone call.

"Someone's bound to ring soon," Pavel said reassuringly, looking to Dimitri's haggard face. Sitting waiting with the others, Dimitri did his best to believe him.

* * *

"So how did you know where I was?" Rose asked Adrian, trying to get an idea if anyone was likely to realize she could be with him.

"After you left St. Vladimir's I was angry. There was an incident up at the school, and my parents put me in a detox center. It was all kept very hush hush, of course. It wouldn't do to have it known an Ivashkov was a drunk and a druggie," he laughed mirthlessly. "Once I compelled the staff at the detox center to forget I'd ever been there, I went to the allocations office and asked where Belikov had been reallocated. Since you'd disappeared at the same time, I figured there was a good chance you'd be with him. When they told me he was at St. Basil's, I rang and asked to speak to you. They said you were in class, but they'd pass on a message. I said not to bother, I'd call your cell. I have a third cousin who works at the school, so I rang her and asked about Belikov's movements. She asked around, and found out he visited his family in Baia every weekend with his sister and her friend visiting from America."

"Very clever," Rose said, frustrated that it could be days before Adrian's cousin heard about her disappearance and perhaps put two and two together. And that's assuming she'd actually speak up and tell anyone about what she knew if she did. "Aren't your parents likely to worry about you?" she asked.

"Ha! They signed me into detox for a year. Involuntarily. I doubt they'll notice I'm gone until they worry about having to deal with me in eleven month's time."

It was worse than Rose had feared. If no one knew Adrian was missing, there'd be no way of linking her disappearance with his own. If that was the case, then she could anticipate no help coming. Getting out of here would be down to her - and probably the best way to do that was to cooperate with Adrian and make him think she was coming around to his way of thinking.

"Adrian? I'm feeling a bit tired, is it ok if I lean up against the end of the sofa and put my feet up?"

"Of course, little Dhampir," he said, helping her to swivel sideways along the length of the chaise lounge, lifting her feet. "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," Rose said, thinking if he got her the blanket she could try and loosen her bonds unobserved beneath it.

Adrian got Rose a blanket, but before he laid it over her, he lifted her feet, seating himself beneath her legs then laying them across his lap. He then draped the blanket over the two of them.

"You're very beautiful you know, Rose," Adrian commented, looking at her intently as he gently stroked her leg through the blanket. "I had a lot of time to think about how beautiful you are when I was in detox, but my recollection didn't do you justice."

"Thanks, Adrian." Rose tried to keep her voice light, but knowing what he wanted from her, the way he was talking made her skin crawl.

"I suppose you're with the Cradle Robber now that you're both away from St. Vladimir's?" he asked. The words were casual, but the tone was not. Crap! It was the _one question_ Rose hadn't wanted him to ask. She couldn't lie – he'd know immediately if she did. But Rose had an awful feeling if he knew she and Dimitri had been intimate and were together he'd lose his cool. Hopefully, if she kept to facts, it would mislead him enough so he wouldn't pursue it.

"Actually, Christian's Aunt Tasha is visiting Baia this weekend to discuss Dimitri becoming her Guardian and them starting a family together," Rose revealed.

"So they're together?"

"No... But on Friday night I overheard them discussing having a quickie upstairs while everyone else would be downstairs and unaware," Rose said suggestively - trying to imply it was a foregone conclusion.

Adrian was looking at Rose carefully, but he seemed satisfied with whatever he saw. In fact, he was _much_ more cheerful when he continued "So have you spoken much with Lissa?"

"I didn't tell her I was leaving, but I rang her a few days after I got to Russia," Rose said. "I call her once a week, but things are strained. Last time I rang her, she hung up on me," Rose sighed. "She's rung me once. I've limited checking in through the bond, too. It's been nice to spend some time just focussing on my life."

"You deserve that, Rose," Adrian said giving her a meaningful look, shifting slightly closer to her beneath the blanket. "You deserve to have someone really spoil you. You wait – I'm going to take you to the best places. Nightclubs. Restaurants. You'll want for _nothing_ little Dhampir."

"That's an idea that could take some getting used to," Rose said, trying to play along but also not wanting to encourage Adrian too much. If she were too keen, he'd realize she was playing him. But she needed him to think she might be interested, so he'd loosen up a bit and start to trust her.

"It will be wonderful," Adrian promised.

* * *

Karolina was the first to return to the house. None of the neighbors she'd spoken to had seen or heard anything. They'd all promised to keep their eyes open – but coming up on twenty-four hours since Rose had been taken, the reality is she could be _anywhere_ by now.

The story was the same when Olena and then Yeva returned. No news. Unbelievably, no one had seen, heard or suspected anything. The only thing to note was the odd look in Xander's eyes and the covert looks he kept shooting Karolina. Poor guy must have been on the receiving end of Yeva's tongue by the look of things. Still – if he was still here, and wasn't running for the hills, he might just be a good match for Karolina, Dimitri pondered. Even in his distraught state, Dimitri couldn't help but notice how the man went over to reassure Paul where he sat with Vika at the kitchen table, stopping only to pick up Zoya from her bouncer along the way.

Pavel and Abe sat on the sofa talking in what sounded like Turkish. Their phones frequently rang, each time causing Dimitri's heart to surge, but it was the same story from them again and again. No news and no one seemed to know anything.

By 9.30 Dimitri was giving earnest thought about how to break the news to Janine. He could only imagine how impotent and distressed she would feel being so far away and able to do nothing other than wait for news. Hell – Dimitri felt that way and he was right here! He wasn't sure whether to mention Abe and his involvement and the potential that Rose had been targeted because of him. He was going to give it until 10 am, and then he'd raise it with Abe ahead of making the call at 10.30.

* * *

"Are your shoulders still sore? Perhaps I could give you a massage?" Adrian suggested.

"They are a little…" Rose replied, trying not to freak out. She was frightened if he got physical he'd feed from her again, but she recognized Adrian touching her was a step forward in the trust department.

Adrian lifted her legs, moving out from where he sat beneath them. Coming to stand behind her, he started rubbing the outer edges of her shoulders. While she was stressed, the action was kind of soothing – and her muscles were sore. If Dimitri had been doing it, it would have been romantic.

He rubbed her shoulders first, moving down her arms and then back up to the sides of her neck, carefully skirting where he'd fed from her. Rose wasn't _enjoying_ the massage per se – but she'd done worse with other guys – Jesse Zeklos being a case in point.

"Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked, coming to sit beside her.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

* * *

"I can't just sit here and wait for a call that isn't coming," Dimitri said, standing up from the sofa. "I'm going to go and search the town. Maybe something will turn up."

Guardian Hughes looked at him sadly. As each minute passed, the chances of someone calling in a ransom or a demand seemed less and less likely. Flicking her eyes to Pavel, he imperceptibly nodded.

"Good idea – I'll come with you," Hughes volunteered.

"It's 9.45 now. I'll be back by 10.15 to break the news to Janine," Dimitri said flatly. And this time, unlike the last time he mentioned it, no one instantly reassured him that it was a call he wouldn't need to make.

"I'll drive – you direct me," Guardian Hughes suggested.

* * *

Kissing Adrian was different. Rose supposed he was technically quite good, certainly better than some of the guys she'd kissed at St. Vladimir's, but it felt wrong. When Rose kissed Dimitri, it pulled her into an almost dreamlike state – where only the two of them existed. There was none of that kissing Adrian. It was more about mechanics. Still, at least he wasn't a sloppy kisser.

"Hmm," Rose sighed, pulling back from him a little. "Untie my hands – I want to touch you," she murmured, looking at where he'd seated himself on the edge of the chaise lounge beside her. He pulled back a little, indecision written on his face. Doing her best to appear sincere, Rose gave him a shy smile – looking at him through her lashes.

Adrian lifted the blankets and took her hands, smiling at her seductively as he did so. Looking deep into her eyes he intoned "You're not going to fight me. You're going to kiss me, and we're going to make love. You want to do it. I'm going to feed from you as we have sex and you're going to adore it."

Horror spread through Rose's mind, even as she felt Adrian undo the ties at her wrists. Finally free, the first thing she tried to do was raise her hand to punch him, but she couldn't. Adrian had compelled her into submission.

Completely impotent to stop him, Rose saw the mania in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her again. A kiss all about control, power, and possession. Her mind screaming it was wrong, that she had to stop, her hands snaked their way towards Adrian's hair – pulling him seductively closer to her, even as her brain registered its revulsion. No matter how hard she tried, her body wouldn't respond.

Already weak from Adrian feeding on her earlier, Rose tried summoning every little bit of energy she had to resist him. But all she managed was to momentarily still her hand where it caressed his hair. Desperate to stop this – to halt where this was heading – Rose tried to focus her mind, but her thoughts were everywhere. Dimitri and how worried he must be. Her mother and Abe, Lissa.

Lissa! Trying to disassociate from what was happening as much as possible, Rose barely registered as she felt Adrian's hand slip from her hair down towards her breasts. Instead, she was putting all her focus into Lissa. Finding Lissa. Opening the bond. Lissa was sitting at breakfast, feeling irritable about something. Rose didn't have the time to work out what. Trying to make the bond as secure as she could, Rose mentally opened her mind – pulling every last bit of darkness out of Lissa and into herself.

She could feel its miasmic influence permeating her mind and consciousness, the power of darkness roaring in her ears. Shutting the bond with Lissa, Rose pulled back from Adrian, wrenching her hand out of his hair to stay his hand where it was occupied trying to caress her breast through her top. Adrian was going to deeply regret ever trying this on her.

* * *

"Written in the sky… What the hell does that _mean?!"_ Dimitri was mumbling to himself as they drove up and down Baia's few streets. A small town, not much more than a village really, Baia's town center was little more than a couple of intersecting main streets. While the rest of the houses in town were mostly like his – timber and fairly rustic on massive blocks, the buildings in the main street were brick terraced houses. Most of them had shops at the ground level, with residences for the shopkeepers above. Towards the end of one of the streets were the few 'good' terraced houses where the leading families used to live. One of these was now occupied by a doctor who conducted his practice from downstairs. And beside it was his old home.

Looking to the sky, once again trying to decipher what Yeva had said, Dimitri noticed wisps of smoke coming from one of the chimneys. Someone must be burning slightly wet wood. Such a rookie mistake to make, he thought wryly.

"Stop the car," Dimitri barked urgently.

"What is it?" Guardian Hughes asked, hearing the tension in his words.

"That house. The one on the end. No one's lived there for eighteen years. But there's smoke coming from the chimney."

"Are you sure it's meant to be vacant?"

"Positive. I lived there as a child. It belongs to my Moroi father's family. It's an Ivashkov family home."

 _It will be written in the sky,_ Dimitri thought.

Adrian!


	44. Ch 44 - A Sort of Homecoming

"I'll radio it through," Guardian Hughes said as Dimitri strode towards a door halfway down the exterior side wall of the house.

"We're checking out signs of occupation at the old Ivashkov house in town. Send urgent backup," Leslie announced to Abe's other Guardians via her radio, trying to keep the sound of hope and excitement from her voice. It could still all turn out to be nothing.

Leslie had only just finished making her report when an almighty crash sounded, Dimitri having applied his size thirteen combat boot to the door. The rotten timber frame holding the door in place disintegrated, and the door was violently flung back into the house. Carefully stepping over it, Dimitri picked it up and moved it to one side, gesturing for Leslie to enter.

"The chimney that's smoking is for the front fireplaces. The most likely place to have her would be the service areas in the basement," Dimitri explained, knowing the layout of the house from his childhood. "The stairs are this way."

Heading down the corridor toward the front of the house, Dimitri opened a door beneath the fancy central staircase that ran to the upper level of the house. Hidden beneath these more ornate stairs were a plain set of stairs leading down to the kitchens and presumably the Dhampir areas of the house in the basement. Built at a time when Moroi more commonly lived alongside humans, it was typical to have the decorated Moroi family areas on the ground and first floors while the utilitarian kitchen, Dhampir, and servant areas were housed in the basement beneath.

Pausing to draw their stakes, Dimitri and Leslie headed down the stairs as quietly as possible. Probably a useless exercise given the racket the door must have made when Dimitri had kicked it in. Halfway down the stairs, Dimitri gave up all attempts at being quiet. He could hear his Rose, and she was shouting.

* * *

"I could feel it, Christian," Lissa said. "I was sitting here irritable as anything, and then it was like I could feel a little tickle of Rose in my mind. And suddenly I was feeling great – like all my worries and cares had gone away. It's hard to explain, but I feel _wonderful_ now. Better than I have in months. I think she took the darkness."

"Are you sure? You thought she took some the other day, too?" Christian said disbelievingly. "Are you certain it's not a matter of wishful thinking? I know you miss her…"

"I'm _positive._ I feel like my old self. It's the only logical explanation," Lissa argued, feeling annoyed that he wasn't listening to her and giving her observations credence.

"Well they're running on human time over there, and it's 10 am Sunday morning their time. Why not call her and ask?" Christian suggested.

"I can't. I was horrible to her when we last spoke," Lissa admitted, her brow furrowing in recollection. "She probably won't even talk to me."

"It's Rose," Christian said encouragingly. "She'll forgive you, she always does. Perhaps she's taken the darkness as a peace offering?"

"I don't think so. The whole point of her going away was to recover from the darkness, I can't see why she'd take it?"

"Maybe it's her way of letting you know she's feeling better now? You're not going to know unless you call," Christian said with feeling, grabbing Lissa's phone from the table in front of her and speed-dialing Rose's number. "You can do this," he said encouragingly, passing the phone back to Lissa.

* * *

Abe's Guardians were out the door almost before Leslie's radio message had concluded. Xander, living locally, knew precisely where the old Ivashkov house was, so jumped behind the wheel of the van, the others piling in behind him.

The Belikov family and Abe stayed behind, Pavel leaving one of the radio units and promising to update as soon as anything at all was known. No one dared get their hopes up, but the mood was considerably better than it had been ten minutes ago. It might end up being nothing, but it was the first news of any kind they'd had. Sitting nervously on sofas looking at one another and waiting there was a collective gasp when Rose's phone rang.

Everyone looked at it. It should be answered. Maybe it was Rose? Or someone with news of Rose? But who to pick up? Abe was the obvious choice, but Rose hadn't told anyone back home about him yet, and there was no knowing who the call was from. In the end, Olena stepped forward and answered.

"Hello? This is Rose's phone – Olena Belikova speaking," she said clearly.

"Oh? Guardian Belikov's Mom? Hello - this is Lissa Dragomir, I'm trying to reach Rose."

"Yes, I am Dimitri's Mama. Hold on please," Olena said, looking across to Abe. _"It's Princess Dragomir wanting to speak to Rose – what do I tell her?"_ she asked Abe in Russian.

"Tell her Rose is busy and will call her later but try and find out what she wants," Abe suggested.

"Princess Dragomir, Rose can't come to the phone at the moment. Can I tell her the reason you called?"

Back at St. Vladimir's Lissa's good manners were waging war with her indignation. She didn't want to be rude to Dimitri's mother, but it was evident that Rose hadn't mentioned to them she studied Russian. Lissa wasn't fluent, by any means, but she knew enough to understand that Rose was refusing to come to the phone, getting Olena to ask what she was calling about. Lissa was being blown off.

"Fine. Just tell Rose if she just took what I think she just did then thanks," Lissa said flatly. "She'll understand what that means."

"The darkness?" Olena probed.

Lissa was stunned. What had Rose _told_ these people about their private business?! How _dare_ she?! Rose was keeping secrets left, right and center from her by the sounds of it - but apparently, her private information was fair game for all and sundry!

"Yes, the darkness," Lissa said, disapproval lacing her voice. "Попросите её, пожалуйста, перезвонить мне. До свидания" she said, making it clear she could speak and understand Russian before hastily disconnecting the call.

Olena put the phone down. "I think I offended the Princess. I didn't know she could speak Russian," she said ruefully. "She told me to thank Rose for taking the darkness. It's so destructive for her - why would Rose do that?" Olena asked, looking at Abe.

"She'd do it if she had no other option. She'd do it if she had to fight," Abe declared uneasily.

* * *

"I. Am. Not. A. Blood. Whore." Rose was shouting at the top of her lungs, each word followed by a vicious kick aimed towards Adrian's prostrate form.

The darkness had given her instant power and agency. Rose had taken control of her body - using it to immediately start persecuting Adrian's. Unadulterated indignation then rage coursed through Rose's veins, all directed at this contemptible individual who had sought to oppress and then possess her. _Defile_ her. Just one more Moroi man who thought he could impose his will upon a Dhampir female. Well, not _this_ Dhampir female.

Rose had immediately backhanded Adrian from where he'd been leaning against her pawing at her tits, smiling maliciously as she heard a satisfying crunch as he'd landed on the chair he'd previously used to incarcerate her. There was a sort of irony in seeing the splintered chair with Adrian lying precariously on top, holding himself up with his arms. When he looked up at her in shock and surprise, Rose had given Adrian her man-eater smile.

"What's wrong? Didn't you know I like it _rough?"_ she asked him, before kicking him hard in his upper arm, causing him to scream in agony. She kept smiling as it slid out underneath him, coming to rest at a peculiar angle.

"Like to try and _force women,_ do you? Feed from women _against their will?_ Well, this is what happens to men who try that on me. How's _that_ working out for you?!" Rose asked sarcastically, kicking Adrian in his kidneys.

Whimpering in surprise and pain, Adrian rolled into the fetal position on the floor, trying to protect his stomach and vulnerable internal organs.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted us to get _up close and personal?!"_ Rose sneered. "Well, it doesn't get much more _personal_ than this… Remember – _you're_ the one who made this happen."

She'd just finished shouting that she was not a blood whore, circling Adrian's body while doing so, looking for new and varied places to pummel him, when Rose heard boots clattering down the stairs. Looking up she saw the most welcome sight she could possibly imagine; Dimitri racing towards her.

"Roza," Dimitri moaned, catching her as she flung herself into his arms.

For a moment Dimitri was incapable of seeing anything but her, crushing Rose against him to reassure himself she was alive and ok. The two of them were oblivious as seconds later Guardian Hughes entered the room to see the couple desperately clinging to one another. Leslie quickly took in her surroundings, turning so her back was not to the door. Then with the most enormous grin, Leslie grabbed her radio.

"We have her! Rose is safe and well at the Ivashkov house. Repeat - Rose has been located safe and well. We're downstairs in the front of the basement, enter via the side of building on ground floor, service stairs accessed via door under the main staircase."

"Received. We're two minutes away," a very relieved Pavel announced via return radio call, his usual stoic attitude conspicuously absent.

A whimper at his feet alerted Dimitri to Adrian's presence. If Dimitri hadn't already come to the conclusion that Rose's abductor was him, Dimitri might well have been unable to identify him. Rose had beaten Adrian until he was virtually unrecognizable. He clearly had a broken arm, she must have kicked him in the face at some stage as he was swollen and bloodied there too, and the way he was curled up suggested she'd inflicted numerous injuries to the areas concealed by his clothing.

"Is there just him?" Dimitri asked Rose softly.

Rose nodded. "Comrade. I had to take Lissa's darkness," she said urgently. "I couldn't fight him without it… He used compulsion."

Dimitri looked at the bloodied lump at his feet, and had to make a tough decision – he could take twenty-four hours' worth of anger, frustration and fear out on the man at his feet, or he could take care of his woman. Delivering a single bone-shattering kick to Adrian's ribs, he pulled Rose up into his arms, feeling a delicious contentment as she locked her legs around his hips. Her arms around his neck, she rested her head in the crook of his neck. One arm beneath her bottom supporting her, and the other across her back, Dimitri waited for Xander, Pavel, and the other Guardians to come down the stairs.

"We'll need an ambulance. It's for Adrian Ivashkov," he said, glancing to where he lay on the floor. "Be careful, Rose said he can use compulsion. I'm going to take Rose upstairs."

Xander followed as Dimitri carried Rose up to the ground floor. He didn't want to stay in the house – there were all sorts of bad memories for him there, and today's events certainly hadn't improved his sentiments about the place. So Xander opened and started the van for them, cranking up the heat as Dimitri sat in the middle of one of the rows, Rose straddled with a knee on either side of them, still nuzzled against him. Neither of them said a word – just touching right now was enough.

"The others will probably be a while. Can you clear it with Pavel for Rose and I to go home?" Dimitri asked Xander.

A hurried radio conversation later and Xander had the van on the road, driving the short distance back to the Belikov house.


	45. Ch 45 - Do NOT Come In!

Pulling up in front of the Belikov house, Dimitri asked "What do you want first, milaya? Food? Sleep?"

"First a shower and clean clothes," Rose whispered. "Then I'll talk about what happened."

Dimitri stroked her arm. "I'll take you straight upstairs," he promised.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course, Roza."

Awkwardly climbing out of the van, with Rose still cuddled up against his chest, Xander opened the front door, and Dimitri walked straight through.

"Roza needs a shower and clean clothes first. Vika – can you make some hot chocolates, please? Mama would you mind getting Rose something to eat?" he asked, continuing through the living room and up the stairs, not putting Rose down until he reached the bathroom.

"Shower with me?" she asked.

"Whatever you want milaya," Dimitri said adoringly, helping Rose strip out of what she'd been wearing. "I'll get our towels."

He was back seconds later, quickly stripping his own clothing and wearily climbing into the shower beside Rose. She had already grabbed her toothbrush, loaded it with toothpaste and was furiously scrubbing her teeth and mouth. She didn't want her lips anywhere near Dimitri's until all trace of Adrian was gone. Rinsing and spitting for the sixth time, she felt clean again. Raising her face to her Russian God, Rose slipped her hand around his neck, pulling his lips to hers.

A soft, delicate kiss, it was filled with such love and joy. Delight at being back together after both being so frightened away from the other. Dimitri ran the back of his index finger lightly along the side of Rose's face, looking into her beautiful dark eyes, then using it to push her hair back behind her ear.

"No!" Dimitri hissed, eyes widening with shock as he saw on her neck what she'd done her best to conceal from him so far. "He _fed_ from you?! _I'm going to kill him!"_ Dimitri shouted, starting to get out of the shower.

"No! Don't leave me! Hold me, Comrade?" Rose begged in a small voice. "I need you here more than I need you off killing him." Standing beside the shower Dimitri had to decide whether to stay and look after his love or wreak vengeance on the one who'd hurt her. "My shoulders are sore. Can you wash my hair for me?"

It was a diversionary tactic, and Dimitri knew it. But he wasn't able to deny his Roza anything she asked for right now – so he stepped back under the warm stream of water, carefully lathering and washing her hair, the whole time thinking murderous thoughts about Ivashkov and wishing he'd done a lot more than boot him in the ribs.

"Come on – before they knock down the door," Rose joked feebly, turning off the shower and grabbing her towel. Walking through to their room she changed into a comfy pair of sweats and a large comfortable TShirt of Dimitri's, pulling her hair up into a loose bun. There was no point hiding Adrian had fed from her, now, she reasoned.

Rose looked at the tense man standing beside her. He looked so drawn and tired. Embracing him, resting her head against his muscular firm chest, she murmured "I can't believe you found me. As soon as you came in, I knew everything was going to be ok."

"I don't think you needed my help – you were doing great on your own."

"The darkness was bad. I probably would have killed him if you hadn't arrived," Rose said with a shiver.

"Now I know he fed from you, I might kill him," Dimitri muttered mutinously.

Back downstairs Vika had hot chocolates waiting, and Olena had whipped up a plate of cheese, meats, fruits and thickly buttered black bread. Coming downstairs hand in hand, Dimitri sat on one sofa, holding his arms open to Roza who sat across his lap closing her eyes happily as he pulled a warm patchwork quilt over them both before encircling her in his strong arms. Rose smiled at everyone gathered – the Belikovs, Abe, and Xander.

"Rose you gave us quite a scare," Abe laughed uneasily. "Pavel is cleaning up at the scene and organizing to have Ivashkov transported to hospital."

"How is he?" Rose asked fearfully.

"He'll live," Abe said brusquely.

"For now…" Dimitri muttered, earning an appreciative glance and nod from Abe.

"So what happened?" Olena asked.

"I remember a knock at the door, and then hours later I woke up alone tied to a chair in a room. I can't remember getting there or anything. Turns out Adrian had compelled me to come with him, and he'd fed from me to make me confused and weak."

"He _fed_ from you?" Olena repeated with shock. In their world, for a Moroi to feed from a Dhampir without permission was reprehensible. Even consensual feeding was frowned upon. But feeding from another without their consent was considered a very low act indeed.

"Yeah – but I don't remember him doing it," Rose clarified. "I'm pretty sure he compelled me not to. He must have taken a huge amount of blood though because I was out for hours and hours. When I woke up I was alone for a few hours, and then around daybreak, he came back, and he'd bought me pizza and soda. I talked to him to find out what he wanted, and that's when he told me he wanted us to be together. Like a couple."

Rose could feel Dimitri bristle proprietorially beneath her, so she stopped to rub her cheek against his chest then lean up to kiss him, before grabbing a hot chocolate and having a sip. She knew the next few minutes were going to be hard on Dimitri. She put her drink back on the table taking one of his large hands between hers.

"He had me tied up. I didn't know if I was still in Baia or miles away. He said we'd only stay where we were a day or two while he organized somewhere else to go. He called it our honeymoon – a chance to explore our 'passion and love.'" As she'd anticipated, Dimitri's expression was thunderous. Not wanting to prolong it any longer she came straight out and said the worst of it. "Then he compelled me. He compelled me not to fight him. He compelled me to have sex with him. He compelled me to let him feed from me and compelled me to enjoy it," she said in a small voice.

Abe roared with anger, prepared to singlehandedly rip Adrian's head from his shoulders. Dimitri looked stricken, almost crushing Rose as he pulled her protectively to him. "Roza. I am so sorry," he said hoarsely. "The idea of anyone doing that to you…"

"It's ok, Dimitri. Adrian was kissing me, and I couldn't make my body fight back no matter how much I wanted to. I tried to make a fist, but my hand just wouldn't move. All I could think about was you, my family and Lissa and how much I wanted to stop what Adrian was doing. When I thought about Lissa, I remembered the darkness – so I opened the bond and took it from her. All of it. As soon as I had that, I was able to break the compulsion and started beating the hell out of him. You arrived four or five minutes later."

"So he didn't…?" Olena prompted gently.

"No. I fought him off before he was able to do anything more than grope my chest."

"You poor baby," Olena moaned, coming to give Rose a motherly hug, even though she was already in Dimitri's embrace. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Dimitri opened his arms to include his Mama in their cuddle, and the three hugged fiercely.

"So what happens now?" Rose asked, looking at Abe.

"Pavel is having him taken to the same human hospital Asimov was at. He'll have a private Moroi and Dhampir staff to look after him, and they'll be warned he's used compulsion so he'll likely be kept sedated. He's got numerous broken bones, though, so he won't be going anywhere for a while. After that, he may be charged. He won't hurt you again, I can promise you that," Abe said ominously.

"It's the darkness, though. You know that, right? He's a victim here, too."

"Don't you dare say that," Dimitri snarled. "He is NOT a victim. You're a victim of spirit darkness. I don't see you trying to rape anyone!" Rose looked at Dimitri, knowing it was pointless to argue, especially when he was still recovering from the whole ordeal.

"So do I have to do anything? Like, make a report or anything?"

"I can start the ball rolling," Abe offered. "You'll be required to make a statement eventually – but for now just focus on recovering."

"Why don't you stay here for the week?" Olena offered. "You need time to recover, and that way Dimitri can return to work without worrying."

Rose's eyes flicked to Dimitri's, and she could see he disliked the idea as much as she did.

"Thanks, Olena – but I'd like to return to St. Basil's tomorrow morning as we'd originally planned and just try and forget all about this weekend. I'll spend the day in bed in our room," she promised, seeing Olena and even her Russian God about to object. "I just need to be close to Dimitri at the moment – if that's ok with you, Comrade?"

"Of course it's ok milaya," Dimitri replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I need to keep you close to me, too."

The two of them cuddled on the sofa eating from the plate Olena had provided, listening to the family talk, occasionally asking or answering a question. After an hour they were yawning, and laughing at Abe who had nodded off on the sofa opposite them. Standing up, Rose took Dimitri's hand saying "Come rest in bed with me?"

Dimitri nodded and took her upstairs to their room. Stripping naked, the two of them slipped under the covers together - grateful to have nothing between them once again.

* * *

Dimitri woke to Rose kissing his neck, nibbling on his earlobe lightly. Her breath in his ear, he could hear her needy little noises as she rubbed herself against him suggestively. He smiled, turning to bring his lips to hers. Waking up beside his woman was bliss. Waking up beside her when she was making her want and need for him crystal clear? Well, it was the biggest turn on!

"Do you need something, milaya?" Dimitri asked Rose softly.

"Well if you're offering…" she whispered back cheekily, running her hands across his body. They'd been lovers for six weeks, and still, it was far from getting old. Every time they were together seemed to surpass the time before it. It felt so good to have her touch him – cherishing him and bringing to him the sensuality and love he'd denied himself so long.

"Any requests?" he teased, following her lead.

"Hmm – well my muscles are a bit sore, but I thought your tongue might be soothing," Rose whispered huskily. "And you still look tense, so maybe you'd like to cum in my mouth again? You seem to _really_ like that?"

Dimitri couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. "That sounds _so good_ baby. You want to go first?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could try together?" Rose suggested shyly.

"Ohhh…" Oh, God! He always loved to give her pleasure - but the idea of her doing something so indulgent to him at the same time? Well, it was _hugely_ arousing.

She pushed him on to his back, straddling him and kissing him hard. She toyed with him for a while, rubbing her breasts across his chest and her slit provocatively along his shaft, feeling him thicken and lengthen beneath her. Sitting up, Rose's core was directly above Dimitri's sex, she grabbed his hands and placed one on each of her breasts. Keeping her hands on top of his, she encouraged him to knead her tits, harder than he'd ever done before.

Looking into his eyes Rose gently rocked her hips, nodding softly, her eyes flashing, to show Dimitri she loved what he was doing. She was panting, her mouth open, her eyes on his the whole time. And then oh so slowly she ran her tongue across her top lip. It was so obviously a carnal invitation that it bordered on the indecent. It made it impossible for Dimitri to think of anything other than Rose's mouth wrapped around him and using his own lips and tongue to thrill her. Tweaking her twin nubs hard with his fingers, Dimitri smiled as she rolled her eyes and gasped.

Pulling his hands from her, Rose rolled off Dimitri, leaving him feeling exposed and wanting her body against his. He growled softly, not liking the feel of her absence. And then she was back - straddling his chest but facing his feet. She leaned forward, lightly running her nails from his ankles up the inside of his leg. The feeling was exquisite, but it was nothing compared to the view. With his head resting on the pillow, Dimitri gazed at Rose's most intimate area. It felt wrong, illicit even, to be regarding that part of her so openly. But it was beautiful – perfect even - just like every other part of her. He reached out, lightly rubbing her wetness, and was rewarded by a shudder and a sharp intake of breath before a whispered "Yessss!" And with that, Dimitri needed to kiss Rose _there_. Right away.

Reaching to grasp her hips Dimitri pulled her back towards him. Appreciating what he wanted, Rose moved backward, precisely positioning her sex above his covetous mouth, one knee on either side of his head. Dimitri leaned up, gently running his tongue along Rose's sex before carefully locating the tight bundle of nerves nestled between her lips. He heard her moan feverishly before she leaned down, sucking his turgid shaft into her mouth voraciously.

The next twenty minutes were some of the most intense of his life. Using his fingers, mouth, and tongue he gave Rose every bit of pleasure he could, feeling her respond by stroking and sucking him deep into her throat. The thrill of what he was doing to her – hearing the pleasure in her frenzied noises - combined with the ecstasy Rose was bringing him with her hands and mouth finally found him pulling his lips from her nether regions gasping "I'm so close, Roza. Cum with me!"

Returning his mouth to Rose's slit, Dimitri licked her furiously, feeling her accelerate her ministrations with her hands and mouth. Unable to hold on any longer he nipped lightly at her clit, pushing her over the edge. At the same time, Dimitri's cock exploded, pumping his wet seed into Rose's throat in one of the longest and hardest peaks of his life. Helping each other ride out their orgasms, Rose finally rolled to one side, half resting on him as they started to recover. Her head was resting on his thigh, and they were still gasping, when they heard footsteps approaching their bedroom door.

There was a knock, and looking to the door which they'd neglected to lock, Dimitri immediately bellowed "Do _NOT_ come in!"

Rose couldn't help herself but giggle.

There was a pause, followed by Viktoria replying, "Eww – like I'd want to! You two are so _gross!_ Mama said dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."


	46. Ch 46 - Jealous of a Dummy

The car ride back to St. Basil's was a relief. Dimitri, Rose, and Viktoria were happy to be saying goodbye to what, for the most part, had been a horrible weekend. Riding shotgun, Rose had her hand resting on Dimitri's thigh, and he'd occasionally bring it to his lips kissing it gently. They were both still feeling unsettled, and neither wanted to be far from the other.

Sunday night had been the oddest family dinner to date. Coming downstairs after their intimate encounter, Viktoria kept shooting Rose and Dimitri looks – much to Rose's amusement and Dimitri's embarrassment. He'd finally whispered to Vika to knock it off, which only made her laugh and wiggle her eyebrows at him all the more. Then there was Abe – who'd been at the Belikov's fast asleep on the sofa for much of the afternoon. Pavel had joined him at the house after he'd returned from his duties at the hospital. The other Guardians went to the hotel for their evening meal, but Olena had insisted Abe and Pavel stay to eat with the family.

Xander was staying, too. He was sitting talking quietly with Karolina, bouncing Zoya on his lap, the two of them giving Yeva troubled looks every now and again. Yeva, for her part, was sitting in the armchair by the fire looking supremely unconcerned and perhaps even a little amused by their looks – not that she deigned to actually acknowledge them!

Just before they were due to sit down to eat, there was a knock at the door. Sonya opened it to find Tasha. Apparently, Olena had invited her to dinner, too. Of course, Tasha didn't know anything about the abduction, so when all discussion stopped as she walked into the room, she could only suppose it was because of what had happened the other night. She flushed bright red and tried to stop Rose to apologize for what had occurred, but Rose had brushed past her, racing upstairs with a worried look before coming back down a moment later with her hair down and a hoody on. After that, Tasha had been too discouraged to try and talk to her again. Dimitri, appreciating Tasha was still a potentially sore topic with Rose, did not say a word to Tasha all evening and wouldn't even look in her direction.

Olena had introduced Abe and Pavel to Tasha – introducing the latter only as a school friend of Karolina's. Abe, knowing all about Friday night's indecent proposal, seemed quite amused to see Tasha at dinner – although he didn't raise the issue. Tasha's behavior showed she knew precisely who Abe was, or more to the point what he did, and you could see she was curious as to how he was connected with the family. No one enlightened her, until finally at the end of the meal Rose offered to make hot drinks. Standing in the kitchen filling the various cups she'd called out "Dad? Did you want your coffee with milk or black?" Tasha's head had shot up eyes bulging. Seemingly completely unaware of Tasha's consternation, Abe had answered saying he wanted it black.

They'd sat around the living room on the sofas drinking their tea, coffee and hot chocolates, Rose perched on Dimitri's lap. There hadn't been quite enough seating, so when Karolina came back down from putting Zoya to bed, she'd been about to drag across a dining chair when Xander grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit on his lap. She'd not been expecting it, so had giggled in surprise.

Xander had shot Yeva a 'like it or lump it' look which the latter actually grinned at. Dimitri raised an eyebrow and had opened his mouth to say something, but Rose decided that was the moment she needed to passionately kiss him – and by the time they'd surfaced from that, the moment had passed and Karolina was cuddled in Xander's arms looking very content.

Finally, it was time for Tasha to take her leave. With misgivings, Rose was about to suggest that she and Dimitri drive her back to her hotel when they were saved the bother. Because he and Abe had not slept last night, Pavel had organized for them to stay with their Guardians at the hotel. They offered to take Tasha back with them in their car. Getting up to say goodbye, Tasha had given Karolina a big hug before coming to stand in front of Rose and Dimitri.

"I'm really sorry about everything. I misjudged the situation. I can see you two are very much in love and wish you every happiness together," she'd said. As much as Rose was loath to admit it, Rose thought she might have been sincere.

"Thanks, Tasha," she'd said. Dimitri nodded, still not bringing his eyes to meet hers.

Rose had hugged Abe, thanking him for everything. Then she'd surprised Pavel by throwing her arms around him, thanking him too. Xander asked if he could get a lift to the hotel as he lived not far from there, so the car filled and it was just the family left at home. Olena asked Karolina to help her with the dishes, clearly wanting to have a talk, so saying their goodnights Rose and Dimitri headed to bed. WHAT a weekend!

Back inside compound grounds, Dimitri had forty minutes before his first class. He'd insisted Rose change into her cuddliest flannelette pyjamas and get in to their bed, him plumping up the pillows and setting her up with her phone, laptop, TV remote, the teddy bear he'd won for her, a glass of water and some of his mother's black bread on a plate all within easy reach. But every time he'd tried to leave, Rose had needed 'just one more' goodbye kiss.

"I'm going to be late, Roza," Dimitri grumbled, his lips against hers.

Finally pulling himself away, with the promise that he'd be back at lunchtime, Rose flicked between TV channels for a while before eventually settling down to watch a movie. And that's how Dimitri found her when he returned – curled up under the blankets fast asleep with the credits of the film rolling on the screen. He wouldn't have woken her, except he'd made arrangements for Demyan to come to their room at lunchtime so they could outline what had happened with Adrian over the weekend. While Abe seemed pretty convinced that the matter would be dealt with quickly and quietly, thanks to Adrian being the Queen's nephew, Dimitri was less confident. In any case, he felt his head Guardian should know about what had happened and could be trusted to be discreet about the matter.

Right on 12.30, there was a knock at their door, and Demyan stepped inside.

"Thanks for coming here, Demyan. When you've heard what we have to say I'm sure you'll appreciate why we want to keep things as private as possible."

Dimitri then briefly outlined the events of the weekend, including the news that the man responsible was Queen's favored nephew. When he'd mentioned that Adrian had both compelled and fed upon Rose, Demyan's eyes flicked across to where she sat on the edge of the bed – noticing the small marks on her neck for the first time. After hearing the story in its entirety, Demyan asked several clarifying questions.

"And you said there was an incident at St. Vladimir's, too? Just after you left?"

"Yeah. Adrian went nuts and completely trashed the unit in guest quarters where I'd been staying with Mum when he discovered I'd gone," Rose explained. "He'd been pushy and overbearing before that, but that was the first we got an idea that he was crazy. He's hugely jealous of Dimitri, too. He can read auras – so he can tell how we feel about each other."

Demyan looked thoughtful. "With your permission, I'd like to speak with your father and also Alberta about this issue. Completely off the record, of course. Your father can tell me what actions he's taken so far, and given what happened at St. Vladimir's, Alberta will have a better sense about how the Queen is likely to play something like this – when the perpetrator is both a known favorite of hers and a family member."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, looking between Dimitri and Demyan in confusion. "Abe said Adrian would be charged? What he did is kind of similar to what happened to Lissa, well other than Victor didn't try to compel Lissa to have sex with him, and Victor was put into jail?"

Dimitri looked at Rose, his eyes chocolate pools of sadness. "That's true, milaya. But Lissa is a Royal Moroi Princess..."

"And I'm just a Novice Dhampir with a reputation for trouble," Rose concluded.

Demyan looked at her choosing his words carefully. "It's not that I necessarily think any more bad is going to come of this – but Tatiana wouldn't be the first Monarch to look for a Dhampir scapegoat instead of addressing what's really going on," he said sympathetically. "I'll talk with your father and Alberta, and we'll speak more this evening or tomorrow."

Shaking hands with Dimitri, Demyan stressed the need for absolute discretion. Then turning to Rose, he said "What happened is horrible, and it wasn't your fault. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make this difficult time easier for either of you."

They didn't train after class that afternoon. Dimitri wanted to spend the time with Rose, so Viktoria came to their room, and they hung out watching another movie.

"It's going be weird when you guys go back," Vika grumbled as the movie wrapped up. "Although I have no idea what Inna will talk about. If she's not mooning about Dimka, she's hating on Rose."

"Is she still doing that?" Dimitri asked. "I told her off about it and said she wasn't to do it anymore."

"You know sometimes I wonder how you manage to keep a woman at all, Dimka," Viktoria said, joining Rose to laugh at her brother's cluelessness when it came to the fairer sex.

* * *

Rose had returned to training and classes on Tuesday, wearing a hoody to conceal the marks on her neck. By Wednesday, thanks to her quick healing Dhampir constitution, they needed only a dab of concealer to hide them. And by Thursday morning she was back to normal. Physically at least. She and Dimitri were still feeling the emotional after-effects of the abduction – both having the need to be in close proximity to one another.

Demyan had called the two of them to his office after dinner on Tuesday night to update them on the Adrian situation. It turns out that Abe had arranged and was paying for Adrian's care in the human hospital to ensure maximum discretion. They'd even admitted him under a fake name – Mr. Ronald McDonald. Amongst his other injuries Adrian had suffered a broken jaw that had required wiring - so with that, and the sedatives they had him on for pain relief and to ensure he couldn't compel anyone, Adrian was incapable of telling anyone who he really was.

Abe had apparently also been in touch with Queen Tatiana, letting her know that Adrian had compelled his way out of his detox center and had fled to Russia where he'd been injured during the abduction of visiting exchange student Rose Hathaway. Apparently, the Queen had taken it all in, said little, promised she'd make her own inquiries and that she'd be in touch with Abe soon before stressing the need for absolute discretion.

So, for now, they were waiting.

Classes continued to be amusing – particularly Inna's ongoing vendetta against Rose. She had all sorts of ideas as to why Rose had not been in classes, or seen at meals, on Monday. Even though her speculations had wandered into the realm of the ridiculous, none of them came even close to being as bizarre as the real reason. Eventually, curiosity got the better of her, and she'd asked Rose about it.

"Oh, I just felt like I needed an extra long weekend. I've been busy and fancied a day in bed," she said smugly. Rose knew Inna didn't believe her – and that made telling her that all the more amusing.

They'd been practicing takedowns with mannequins that day. It was where you had to launch an 'attack' at one of the weighted dummies. They were adjusted to be different heights and weights – the idea being you could practice the amount of force you need to apply to knock one over. There were all different techniques; kicking them down, launching yourself at them, pulling them from behind to name just a few. Dimitri had the class in groups of four, alternating between ten mannequins he'd set up for just this purpose.

Rose was already well across takedowns, as her class at St. Vlad's well knew. None of them could withstand a Hathaway attack. So Rose went racing up when it was her turn, throwing herself at the mannequin and easily knocking it over – straddling it somewhere near the middle before rocking her hips against it provocatively, laughing the whole time - much to the amusement of those watching.

"Hathaway? Only _you_ could make a guy jealous of a combat dummy!" a familiar voice with an American accent called out from near the gym door. "Still causing trouble and breaking hearts I hope?"

Whipping her head around, Rose looked up in complete disbelief, seeing the tall and very handsome Dhampir with sandy hair and hazel eyes to whom the voice belonged.

"EDDIE!" Rose squealed in delight. "What the HELL are you doing here?!"

She raced across the gym, launching herself at him in much the same way as she had the combat mannequin. Eddie, however, was expecting it and easily caught her – letting her wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his hips before spinning her around as she giggled very girlishly.


	47. Ch 47 - I Hope Not

When he put her down, Rose pulled Eddie by the hand towards the group of St. Basil's Novices standing watching them. Rose was about to introduce Eddie when Dimitri came striding over to where they stood.

"Castile! Good to see you," Dimitri said with a big grin.

"Back at you Belikov," Eddie replied. "All good?"

"Everything's great, thanks man," Dimitri said – answering Eddie's subtle inquiry about how things were going between him and Rose. "Couldn't be better."

They did a mutual whack on the back, which Rose guessed was the male equivalent of a hug. Seeing the two of them together, Rose noticed how tall Eddie had become, and also how buff. He wasn't a Dimitri – but he was still handsome as hell and looking every part the young Guardian he'd be in two months time.

"Not that we're not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked.

"Long story, but basically Queen Tatiana is over for a visit, and Alberta convinced her to bring me along as an advanced training exercise," Eddie said with a smile. Looking at him carefully, Rose could see there was more to the story – but that it would have to wait until they were alone.

"So it's just you?" Rose clarified.

"Yes. Well me, her Majesty and the Queen's guard," Eddie explained modestly.

"Queen Tatiana's visiting?" Dimitri asked, keeping his tone casual.

"Yes. We only arrived like half an hour ago. She's settling into her chambers and resting, so I'm off duty. I had to come to surprise Hathaway here."

"And you did! I still can't believe you're HERE!" Rose gushed, giving Eddie another excited hug and Dimitri a quick look to let him know she understood his question about Tatiana. "Are you staying long?"

"I'm not sure. A few days I think? I guess I'm here for as long as the Queen chooses to be? But I expect us to catch up heaps. Guardian Sokolov showed me to my room, and apparently, I'm like three down from yours, Rose."

The other Novices were standing around listening to the exchange between Rose, Dimitri, and Eddie.

Looking up, Rose grabbed Viktoria's arm. "Hey, Eddie – this is my friend Vika. She's also Belikov's sister, but don't hold that against her! Vika – this is my good friend from St. Vlad's Eddie Castile. He's in my year, and one of my best mates from back home."

Viktoria nodded shyly, seemingly a little overcome by Eddie's good looks. Hey - if Rose hadn't known him since he wore short shorts and sandals, she might well have been, too!

"I got your text about the Spokane molnija. Can I see?"

Rose nodded, lifting her hair to show Eddie the back of her neck. She'd actually forgotten her four additional tattoos until he gasped.

"Damn Hathaway – something you forgot to tell me?!" he laughed.

"Yeah - lots I'll bring you up to date on," Rose promised. "The middle two are Mason's," she whispered quietly.

Eddie stroked the center of Rose's neck. It was a caress, but not in the way anyone else would understand. It was like Rose was carrying a part of Mason on her, now, and Eddie was trying to connect with it. Of course, that didn't stop Inna's eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

"Well, I need to get some sleep. Rose – walk me back to my room?"

"Ok if I skip off on the rest of class, Comrade?" Rose asked Dimitri.

"Yeah go for it, Rose. Take all the time you need."

Rose walked Eddie up to his room, texting Abe along the way to tell him Tatiana was visiting St. Basil's. Arriving at Eddie's door, he unlocked it, and the two of them slipped inside.

"So what's going on, Rose?" Eddie asked. "The mood in the plane on the way here was tense, to say the least. Alberta wouldn't tell me anything, just insisted I come over here and 'be here for you.' She had a big fight with the Queen about it. Has something happened with Belikov?"

"Yeah heaps - but not in a _bad_ way," Rose joked. "Something else did happen, though. You remember the Queen's nephew, Adrian? He abducted me last weekend. He fed off me and compelled me to have sex with him." Noticing Eddie's horrified expression, Rose quickly continued, "I broke through the compulsion and fought him off before that could happen, but I beat him really badly in the process. That's why Tatiana is here."

"I'm surprised Belikov didn't kill him."

"Yeah well, he wanted to. So did my father!"

"Your what?!"

"Oh! I forgot you don't know. I've met my father. He's a mobster and actually pretty cool. We were attacked a few weeks ago by Strigoi, and that's when I got my other molnija. How's Lissa – did she send any messages?"

"Good I think, and no. I didn't have a chance to tell anyone I was coming. So you and Belikov…?"

"Madly in love! Thank you so much for bringing him back for me at the Academy, Eddie. He's my everything."

"He treats you well? I was worried after he just took off on you like that."

"He didn't have a choice, Eddie. He'd been staying in my dorm room overnight to help me sleep after Spokane. You know those nightmares I was having? Well, I didn't have them if he was around. Mom and Alberta caught him sleeping next to me in my bed and made him resign."

"So you two have been a thing for a while then?" Eddie was clearly a little shocked.

"We'd been falling in love for months, but other than some guilty kisses, nothing happened until Russia," Rose clarified. "But yeah – we're very together now, and it's wonderful! The Guardians here mostly know, and Dimitri told Sokolov how things were before we left St. Vlad's, but we haven't let on to the students."

"You look really happy."

"I am, Eddie."

* * *

Rose was in her final class for the day when a Queen's Guardian came to the door of the classroom accompanied by Guardian Sokolov.

"Novice Rose Hathaway?" the Queen's Guardian enquired formally.

When Rose stood to face him, he said with a complete lack of emotion: "Her Majesty Queen Tatiana Ivashkov has requested your company for dinner this evening. Please be ready at the Dining Hall at 7.30 pm – you'll be escorted to her private dining room."

"Thank you," Rose acknowledged pleasantly. "Please tell her Majesty I'm very much looking forward to seeing her again."

Rose wasn't too astounded; as soon as she knew Tatiana was here, she'd known some sort of meeting would be coming. However, she was surprised that the invitation had been made so publicly. Rose wasn't sure what to make of that? Her eyes met Sokolov's, and she gave him a look.

When they'd left, Rose sat back down, keeping her face impassive. Abe had replied to her earlier text saying he was coming to St. Basil's that afternoon, so as soon as class was finished, she'd grab Dimitri, wait for Abe to arrive, and they could all go see Sokolov to get his take on things.

Viktoria was sitting beside Rose, with Inna on her other side.

"Why would the Queen want to have dinner with you?" Inna asked rudely. "Have you even met her before?"

"The last time I saw her Majesty was when she visited St. Vladimir's when the Princess and I returned," Rose replied evasively. The time when Queen Bitch had humiliated Lissa in front of the entire school community, Rose thought bitterly.

"What do you think she wants?" Viktoria asked apprehensively.

"Oh, since she's in town she probably just wants to tell me how Lissa's going," Rose replied evasively, giving Viktoria a meaningful look.

No one thought anything of Viktoria and Rose racing to the gym at the end of their afternoon classes. They did that every weekday bar Friday to attend their afternoon training session with Dimitri. Walking in, Dimitri had evidently been waiting for them, although no apparatus had been set up.

"Have you had a Royal summons?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"No? I take it you have?" Dimitri asked with concern.

"Yeah, just now. Dinner with Tatiana. A Queen's Guardian came to my class about half an hour ago. Demyan was with him. I texted Abe earlier, and he's coming here this afternoon. He should be here, soon. Once he is, I thought we should go talk to Demyan?"

"Good idea, milaya," Dimitri said, still worried.

"I'd told Eddie I'd have dinner with him tonight. Can you and Vika keep him company?" Rose asked. "He doesn't know anyone here, and I really don't want Inna or anyone else quizzing him. He doesn't know anything about this other than the plane ride was tense. Alberta apparently spoke with the Queen and insisted Eddie accompany her on the trip."

"Demyan will no doubt know more. Let's head back to our room and wait for Abe to get here," Dimitri suggested.

Viktoria tagged along and they'd only been in their room for a few minutes when there was a knock. Immediately tensing, Dimitri opened the door to find Eddie. Letting him in, Dimitri flopped on the bed sitting up against the headboard. Rose cuddled up against Dimitri, Vika was lying on her stomach on the bed, and Eddie sat in one of the armchairs.

"It's weird seeing you two so openly together," Eddie commented, shaking his head and smiling at the casual way Rose and Dimitri were cuddled.

"You'll get used to it," Vika joked. "They're all over each other all the time! What were they like at St. Vlad's?" she asked curiously.

"Um. Different. I mean they were together heaps, but there was always this tension between them. Like a constant undercurrent of a conversation no one else was involved in."

Rose laughed looking at Dimitri and raising her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Castile," Dimitri smirked, leaning forward to kiss Rose.

"So tell me about Adrian and why he abducted you." Eddie wanted to know all about what had happened.

So Rose told him pretty much everything. She starting with being shadow-kissed, mentioned briefly about Spirit, told him why she'd had to leave the Academy with Lissa a few years ago, gave a fuller account of what had gone on with Victor, told Eddie about the darkness and the reason she had to leave St, Vlad's this time, all the way through to Adrian's obsession and the reason for it plus the fear that the Queen might punish her for Adrian's actions. Rose left out some of the more personal things, like being able to bear children to another Dhampir, the lust spell, and the fall out between her and Lissa because of her overuse of Spirit and its effect on Rose, but she filled Eddie in on the basics.

"Shit, Rose! I had no idea you've been handling so much. I'm really sorry for not being more there for you," Eddie stated apologetically.

"Yeah, and alongside of all that, I was falling in love with my mentor," Rose laughed, cuddling against Dimitri and giving him an adoring look.

"He was falling in love with you, too," Dimitri replied, brushing his lips across hers lovingly.

Eddie looked to Vika and pretended to vomit, causing Vika to giggle. Most of what Rose disclosed Vika already knew, but the back-story helped her string all the parts together.

They chatted after that, mostly Rose asking about what was going on at St. Vlad's.

"Does anyone miss me?" she'd asked.

"Everyone does! The campus is so quiet without you there pranking. But I think the person who misses you most is Stan. He'd rather die than admit it, but he seems a little flat without your little daily battle of wills."

"Well he's going to love it when I return, then," Rose joked. "I'll have two months of new material to use on him!"

"So when are you due to come back? And what's going to happen with you two when you do?" Eddie queried.

"We're set to fly out a fortnight today. We're going to ring Alberta a few days before and tell her about what's going on with us and see whether Dimitri can be reallocated to the Academy until I graduate. If not, then I might stay and graduate here," Rose admitted. When she and Dimitri had discussed it, it had seemed a logical solution. But now she'd had a taste from home, Rose was kind of eager to return to graduate. These were the people she'd literally grown up with – and while she was having a ball in Russia, she felt she needed to close the door on St. Vladimir's, the only home she'd ever really known, before moving on to the next phase of her life. But it was kind of confronting to realize in two weeks they might be leaving Russia. Dimitri's phone rang, and instantly his Guardian mask was on.

"Belikov," he answered, in the dominant way that always kind of thrilled Rose. Listening for a few moments, he replied: "Thank you – yes – please help him find Demyan's office and let him know we'll meet him there in a few minutes."

Hanging up, Dimitri looked to Rose. "Your father is here. We're to meet with him and Demyan." Turning to face Vika and Eddie he continued, "We shouldn't be too long; Vika can you stay here with Eddie and the three of us can go to dinner when I get back?"

Vika and Eddie both looked happy enough with the arrangement, Rose noticed. Grabbing a hoodie from their cupboard, Rose joined Dimitri at the doorway. "Don't do anything we wouldn't, you two" she teased as she closed the door behind them.

"Hah! In Baia my room's next to yours – I know what you two get up to!" Rose heard Vika shout back from behind the closed door. Stifling a snigger, Rose followed Dimitri to Demyan's office.

"Hey, old man," Rose smiled, giving Abe a hug. "So you heard Tatiana is here and I have a summons for dinner?"

"Yes. She's not been in contact with me yet, but I thought I might gatecrash your meal tonight. She's not mentioned Dimitri or invited him?"

"No. As far as I know, I'm the only one invited."

"That's good. Keep Dimitri out of the conversation as much as you can. If she asks whose house you were at, just say it was a girl you've made friends with from the senior Novice class. Try not to mention names. If she asks don't lie – but I'd prefer she doesn't get any idea about you and Dimitri. It's something she could use against you," Abe warned.

"She brought my friend Eddie from St. Vlad's here, as well. Although I think that Alberta made that happen?"

"Yes. Tatiana contacted Alberta not long after hearing from Abe asking questions about you Rose, and also about Adrian's conduct on campus and his relationship with you. She visited the Academy to talk with Alberta in person, telling her there'd been an incident here involving you. She didn't go into details, but Alberta insisted if there was a possibility you were upset that a friend should accompany her Majesty here to comfort you. Alberta pushed for the Dragomir Princess, but the Queen outright refused, saying her studies couldn't be disrupted. So then Alberta suggested Novice Castile. Being a Dhampir, apparently, Tatiana didn't think his studies were so important," Demyan commented wryly. "Still – it's a good opportunity for Castile," he added.

"What do you think is going to happen tonight?" Rose asked nervously. "The fact she had a Queen's Guardian call me out in the middle of class worries me."

"It concerns me too," Abe admitted. "Which is why I come into that dinner with you, or you don't go."

"Do you think it will come to that?" Rose asked tensely.

"I hope not, darling," Abe answered, giving Dimitri a concerned look.


	48. Ch 48 - A Long Story

Dimitri and Rose walked Abe to the room in the guest quarters where he and Pavel would be staying overnight. Having never seen the Moroi guest quarters at St. Basil's, Rose was interested in taking a look.

Decorated in the same sort of bland, generic style as the guest quarters at St. Vladimir's, instead of two rooms and a living area this was more of a hotel room with a king-sized bed and an adjoining alcove housing a single bed that Pavel went and put his bag on. Pavel looked perfectly content, but there was something vaguely depressing about a tall, robust man in his early forties sleeping in a single bed. Idly Rose wondered whether Pavel had a larger bed in his quarters back at Abe's residence.

Dimitri and Rose left them to settle in, Rose arranging to meet Abe at the front of the Dining Hall at 7.25.

"Dress young," Abe advised. "No makeup, hair down and try and wear something girly if you can."

Rose wrinkled her nose. 'Girly' was not her usual style of dress, although there was that plum knit dress Viktoria had given her. It was a bit clingy, but if she wore it with a jacket, which she'd need to anyway given the temperature, it should look feminine, and she had a pair of ballet flats she could wear with it. Back in their room Vika and Eddie were talking and laughing – seeming very relaxed and at home in one another's company.

"What have you two been talking about?" Rose asked.

"Eddie's been telling me about some of the pranks you've pulled," Vika giggled. "St. Vladimir's sounds like fun. We'd never get away with doing things like that here!"

"Well pranking became a lot more difficult once your brother came on the scene," Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around Dimitri's waist and looking up at him affectionately. "He seems to have this mission to keep me out of trouble."

"It's to see you graduate, milaya. My mission is for you to _graduate!_ " Dimitri exclaimed, lowering his lips to Rose's and cuddling her with his arms over the top of hers.

"See; I told you they're all over each other," Vika laughed, directing her comment to Eddie.

"Oh shut up," Rose grumbled, giving her Russian God another kiss. "Come on – I need to get ready for dinner. Apparently, I need to look 'young' and 'girly.'"

"Well you've got the girly bit down pat," Dimitri said admiringly, very obviously eyeing Rose's breasts as they pushed firmly against her top. Vika and Eddie both looked at him in surprise, and even Rose seemed amused.

"Are you _checking me out,_ Comrade?"

Dimitri chuckled. "Rose I'm _always_ checking you out. You're a beautiful woman with a beautiful body. I like to admire it."

"I think you like to do more than admire it sometimes, big boy…"

 _"Big boy?!"_ Vika snorted. "You call him _big boy?"_ She was holding her sides as she lay on the bed, gasping for breath between peals of laughter.

"Well he is, what, six foot six?" Eddie replied with a laugh.

"Six foot seven, and that's not where the nickname comes from," Rose said with a wink – grabbing her clothes and heading off towards the bathroom, leaving a hysterical Vika, Eddie closing his eyes and shaking his head and a beetroot red Russian God in her wake.

* * *

"You look perfect," Abe complimented Rose when they met at 7.25 pm. Dimitri, Viktoria, and Eddie had headed down to dinner fifteen minutes earlier, and peering through the door into the dining hall Rose could see them sitting inside chatting away at a table with a few of Dimitri's Guardian friends.

Viktoria had helped Rose with her hair, doing it in a low ponytail with the back section left loose. She'd added a couple of plain barrettes – the sort Rose had stopped wearing when she was about ten. Rose had ended up borrowing a jacket of Vika's, too, all of Rose's being a little too fitted to pass the 'young' part of Abe's instructions. With a sports bra that flattened her topmost curves somewhat and the jacket that concealed her hips and waist, the end effect was as requested. She wasn't going to pass for a pre-teen, but if someone had said sixteen rather than days off eighteen, it would have been believable.

Right on 7.30, the same Guardian from that afternoon appeared to escort Rose to dinner with the Queen. Abe stepped forward to introduce himself, saying he would also be attending. Stopping to radio through Abe's name and intention, the Guardian received instructions through his earpiece before gesturing for them both to follow him.

Unfortunately, the private dining room was at the far end of the dining hall, so Abe and Rose had to follow the Guardian through the busy communal meals space. Everyone knew the Queen was visiting, although no one had yet laid eyes on her. Still, Queen's Guardians were conspicuous due to their scarlet-edged uniforms, so every eye was on Rose and Abe as they were escorted through to meet her Majesty.

Heading through a set of doors they entered into a short corridor with another set of double doors at the end. These were flanked by a pair of Queen's Guardians – one male, one female. Rose looked curiously at the female Guardian. Men outnumbered women more than eight to one in the Guardian ranks, and the ratio was getting worse with each passing year. Firstly, fewer females were choosing to enter Guardian training. Then some were leaving after only a few years, finding women were more often given tedious and menial admin tasks rather than active combat roles. Seeing a young successful female Guardian was a rarity, so Rose was curious.

The female Guardian noticed Rose's interest and gave her an encouraging smile. Rose made a mental note to ask Eddie if he knew anything about her and whether he'd be able to wrangle an introduction. It would be nice to hear the experiences of a successful female Guardian who she wasn't related to!

They were escorted inside into what was a surprisingly small room. It held a dining table capable of accommodating eight, at the head of which was seated Queen Tatiana. There were several Guardians in attendance, one of whom frisked Abe down, checking for any concealed weapons. Maybe they knew of his reputation, Rose thought impudently. Abe's pat-down complete, Tatiana motioned for the Guardians to leave the room. From her Guardian protocol lessons, Rose knew this was highly irregular and was unsure whether it boded well. The table was set for three, with large serving platters of food already laid out in the center. It looked as though it was self-serve – another indication that the Queen intended this conversation not to be overheard - even by the wait staff.

"Mr. Mazur," Queen Tatiana said frostily. "I wasn't expecting to see you this evening. I'd intended to contact you tomorrow after I'd spoken with Novice Hathaway about recent events."

"Your Majesty," Abe replied, with a courteous bow. "I understand your time is precious, so when Rose rang to let me know she was to have dinner with you this evening, I thought to save your time by attending to provide the information Rose would be unable to."

"Very considerate of you, Mr. Mazur," the Queen acquiesced. "Won't you both please take a seat." Rose and Abe seated themselves on either side of Tatiana, noticing a healthy distance had been kept between their settings and her Majesty's.

"Would you do the honors?" she asked Abe, gesturing to a bottle of red wine to one side. Nodding in deference, Abe deftly corked and poured the wine into Tatiana's glass and his own, before coming around the table to pour water into Rose's glass, pointedly ignoring the wine glass at her setting.

"So thank you for joining me this evening. I'm sure you can appreciate the reason for my visit. Mr. Mazur, I welcome your assistance so far in this… situation… but perhaps you could start by outlining your interest and involvement in what has occurred?"

"Certainly, your Majesty. And my involvement is fairly simple. Rose was staying with the family of a school friend last weekend when the unfortunate incident occurred. Knowing I had a large number of private Guardians at my disposal, the girl's family contacted me to ask for my assistance."

"That's very altruistic of you," Tatiana said with what was almost a sneer, "but surely there's more to it than that?"

"Of course. They knew Rose is my daughter, that I'd be very concerned she had gone missing without a trace, and so they rang me."

"Your daughter?" Tatiana looked from Rose to Abe and back again, noticing the similarities in their appearance.

"Yes. I haven't been part of Rose's life until fairly recently, but we've been using her visit to Russia as an opportunity to get to know one another. In fact, the immediate concern was that Rose's disappearance might have been related to one or another of my business interests."

"I see," Tatiana replied, eyeing Rose and her quiet demeanor. "So Rose – I understand that you and my nephew Adrian have been seeing one another? Dating?" she continued.

"No, that's not the case. Adrian has an interest in me, but I don't feel the same way about him. We met at the ski trip at Christmas time, and then not again until he visited St. Vladimir's recently. He was getting a little bit obsessive, which is one of the reasons I left," Rose said.

"Is that so?" Tatiana asked, clearly disbelieving.

"It is. I was unwell, and my mother was on campus taking care of me. We were both concerned about the intensity of Adrian's attention towards me. He just wasn't taking no for an answer. I needed to leave St. Vladimir's for other reasons, so Mom and I decided it was best I left without letting anyone know, even Lissa. Apparently, Adrian went berserk when he discovered I'd left without telling him." Rose could see the flicker of recognition in the Queen's eyes, but her next words belied them.

"So you expect me to believe a rich, handsome, eligible young Moroi Lord became obsessed with a Dhampir Novice? It sounds like some sort of delusional fairy tale."

"Delusional as it might sound, I can assure you that's how it happened," Abe replied, "as evidenced by Lord Ivashkov escaping the 'relaxation resort' where he'd been a guest, then traveling to Russia with the sole intention of abducting my daughter."

"Abduction is a powerful term Mr. Mazur," Queen Tatiana stated with a threatening undertone.

"So are the terms compulsion, attempted rape, and non-consensual feeding," Abe countered, raising an eyebrow at Tatiana before urbanely taking a sip of his wine. The two of them stared at one another, neither backing down. Eventually, Tatiana looked away with a dismissive wave, turning instead to look at Rose.

"So Rose – you said you had to leave St. Vladimir's. How did you find yourself to be in Russia?" Tatiana asked. On the surface, it seemed an innocent enough question, but both Abe and Rose suspected the Queen knew more about her trip to Russia than she was letting on.

Rose looked up from where she'd been studying her place setting. "It's quite a long story…"

"Well that's fine dear, we have all evening," Tatiana said with a forced sweetness. Rose looked at Abe who nodded.

"You know from what happened between Princess Dragomir and Prince Victor Dashkov that Lissa specializes in a magic called Spirit and has healing abilities?"

Tatiana nodded.

"You also know that Lissa and I are bonded. I'm what's called shadow-kissed. It means I was brought back from the very edge of death by Spirit magic. It happened in the crash that killed the Dragomirs. Lissa's Spirit ability kicked in, and she healed me. One of the things about the bond is that it allows me to take what we call the darkness. Just being a Spirit user produces a sort of mania and depression, and the more Lissa uses her magic, the worse it gets. As her bond-mate, if I am physically close by, a lot of it seeps into me, and when I see it getting bad, I can access it through the bond and pull it into myself. I'm a lot better at handling it than she is – I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's a Dhampir thing."

Rose paused to take a sip of her water and to surreptitiously look at Abe to check she was sticking to their agreed script.

"Lissa and I met Adrian at Christmas time, and she arranged for him to come to the Academy for a visit sometime in the new year. I was recovering from a Strigoi attack where a good friend was killed, and during that time Lissa was practicing her magic every chance she got. Neither of us realized the amount of darkness she was generating, and how much of it was seeping into me. It was actually Adrian who figured it out. The amount of darkness Lissa was producing was basically killing me, and so it became imperative we physically distance ourselves from one another for a few months so I could get rid of it."

Tatiana looked interested, so Rose continued.

"I've since had the opportunity to meet with another Spirit and shadow-kissed pair. They've been bonded a lot longer than Lissa and I, and they explained it's a careful balancing act – Lissa needs to use her magic otherwise it gets bottled up and distresses her, but we need to monitor the darkness carefully. Like I said, I'm better at handling it than she is, but if I become overrun then I lose the ability to help her deal with it, and we both suffer. Because we're so close to graduation, I couldn't afford to take a couple of months off school, so my mother and I decided St. Basil's was a good choice. I could keep studying and do some advanced combat training while I am here, and at the same time get the distance I needed to deal with the buildup of darkness."

"I see. But surely Lissa leaving to attend the Moroi school at Court would have been an easier option? Traveling halfway around the world if you were so sick seems a little drastic?" Tatiana observed.

"Yes, but Lissa's settled and happy at St. Vladimir's, and she comes first," Rose said without guile. "And there was also the matter of Adrian's interest. He was keen for me to return to Court with him and continue the academic portion of my studies at the Moroi school. As I'm training to be a Guardian, I was concerned about neglecting the combat side of my studies, and I also didn't want to be at Court so close to Adrian," Rose said in a small voice.

Tatiana looked as though what Rose had said was a personal affront. She didn't like the idea of Rose dating Adrian, but she didn't like the idea of her finding his advances unwelcome, either.

"Yes – you are training to be a Guardian aren't you? Of course to be a Guardian you need to be sanctioned by the Guardian Board who, ultimately, answer to me." As far as threats go, this one wasn't even veiled.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not going to be a problem," Abe said, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Rose is, after all, the daughter of one of the most revered and respected Guardians of her generation. Janine's proven herself time and again over twenty years of dedicated service. She holds a huge amount of influence and respect amongst the Dhampir and Guardian communities. And my business interests bring me in to contact with many Moroi. In fact, there isn't a Royal family that I haven't had extensive pecuniary dealings with at one time or another. As our daughter, many people have an interest in Rose's progress, and are looking forward to seeing her graduate and her Guardian career flourish."

Rose had to admit. Abe gave every bit as well as Tatiana did. He didn't _directly_ threaten her, but none of them were incognizant to his meaning. Taking another sip of his wine, Abe continued.

"Speaking of family, that brings us back to the matter of what happened with your nephew, Adrian. Given that he abducted my daughter, compelled her and one of her school friends, fed from her without her permission, detained her for nearly twenty-four hours before compelling her to have sex with him, it's my current intention he be charged and pursued to the full extent to the law," Abe said, leaving no room for ambiguity.

"Accusations of an upstanding young Royal Moroi man compelling a gold-digging Dhampir. Who do you think they're going to believe?!" Tatiana scoffed, calling Abe's bluff.

"When they find out whose daughter it is, that she's top of her class, has already killed six Strigoi while a Novice, is sole heiress to a fortune rivalling that of any Royal family, and they find out the Royal Moroi in question is your nephew, I think they'll know _exactly_ who to believe…" Abe countered smiling pleasantly.

"Dad? I've _told_ you, I don't want him charged. He's as much a victim here as I am," Rose begged.

Tatiana looked at Rose. "What do you mean?"

Rose sighed. "Are you aware that Adrian is also a Spirit user?"

"It has recently come to my attention," the Queen conceded.

"Well, the darkness I spoke of? As a Spirit user, Adrian gets it, too. But unlike Lissa, he doesn't a bond-mate to take it for him. He deals with his darkness on his own through drinking to excess and romantic liaisons," Rose said with a small blush. "The shadow-kissed Spirit couple I met explained that can help," she quickly explained. "They also told me that un-bonded Spirit users often develop unhealthy fascinations with other Spirit user's bond-mates. I don't think he was interested in me for me. Why would he be?! It was the darkness in him recognizing the darkness I take from Lissa."

Rose looked up to see Tatiana considering her words.

"When he was in the rest home, his usual avenues for keeping the darkness under control, sex and alcohol, were denied to him - and at the same time, he used massive amounts of Spirit to compel his way out of there. It's no wonder he was acting like a crazy man; the amount of darkness he must have been dealing with would have been overwhelming."

"Be that as it may, he tried to _rape_ you. He _fed from_ you, and he _compelled_ you," Abe argued.

"I _know_ that, Dad! And it really was terrifying. But it's not fair to punish a crazy person, and I'm certain Adrian wasn't himself when he did what he did. I don't ever want him alone near me again, but I'd like to see him get the help he needs to keep the darkness under control so he can live a normal happy life. He didn't ask to be a Spirit user, and unless you've had to deal with Spirit darkness, you just can't understand how destructive it is." Abe and Tatiana both looked at Rose, considering her words.

"So just how _contained_ is the situation?" Tatiana finally asked, addressing her comments to Abe.

"Presently very contained. I have funded Adrian's hospital stay privately, and he is admitted under a false name." Abe answered.

"What about the other girl you mentioned? Rose's friend who was compelled?" Tatiana queried.

"That's not a concern. We have influence with that family, and they won't make trouble unless they need to."

"So what exactly are you proposing?" Tatiana asked Abe and Rose.

"I'd like Adrian to get the help he needs. He needs to learn how to control his Spirit and to find ways to rid himself of the darkness. I'd also like to be sure he's never alone near me again. I know he abducted me when it wasn't the real him, but it was still very frightening. Other than that, I'd like to forget about the whole thing," Rose said.

"Ultimately, it's Rose's say what happens here. However, I'd like an assurance that Rose is not victimized for this further down the track. Frankly, she's shown a great deal of understanding and forgiveness, and I'd hate to see her kind nature being taken advantage of. I also hope your Majesty remembers Rose's generosity in any future dealings," Abe added.

The three of them looked at one another, all considering.

"We haven't started our meals," the Queen observed, leaning over to start serving herself from one of the platters and motioning for Rose and Abe to do likewise. Tatiana and Abe served themselves dainty serves, no doubt already mostly satiated from a pre-dinner feed of blood. Rose was starving so had a larger serve, but still less than half what she'd usually eat. She didn't think her Majesty would be accustomed to eating alongside Dhampir very often, so she didn't want to appear a glutton.

Conversation for the rest of the meal was general chitchat. It wasn't particularly friendly, but they all observed the required social niceties. When Abe enquired about the duration of her stay, the Queen revealed she intended to attend to Court business in Moscow for a few days before returning to St. Basil's and then departing on Wednesday, taking Adrian with her if he was fit to travel. The meal coming to an end, and declining her Majesty's offer of dessert or coffee, Abe and Rose stood to take their leave. Tatiana also stood, looking first to Abe.

"Assuming I can rely on your ongoing discretion in this matter, I agree with Rose that it's in everyone's best interests that this situation remains contained." Her Majesty turned her eyes to Rose. "You have my personal guarantee that Adrian will receive the help he needs, and that he will not be in a situation to be of concern to you again. You also have my appreciation for your understanding and assurance that your kindness will be favorably remembered by the Crown."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Rose said. "I've suffered Spirit darkness, and I'd not wish it on my worst enemy. I really hope Adrian can find a way to control it and live happily," she said with absolute sincerity. Bowing and curtseying respectively, Abe and Rose departed – escorted back down the corridor to the now much quieter Dining Hall. While it was quiet, there were always curious ears around, so Rose didn't say anything of note.

"I'm still starving. I didn't want to eat like a pig in front of her Majesty," Rose told Abe. She quickly loaded a plate for a second dinner and was walking to the exit with it when one of the Dhampir door monitors stopped her.

"Come on? Please?!" Rose implored. "I just had dinner with her Majesty, and I didn't want to eat like a Dhampir in front of her. I'm STARVING! I promise I'll bring the plate back in the morning."

Recognizing Rose from her earlier walk with the Queen's Guard, the door monitor nodded. "Just don't make a habit of it," he warned.

Walking quickly back to her room, they knocked and found Dimitri, Pavel, Viktoria, and Eddie patiently waiting. They all looked a little worried. Sitting down in an armchair thoughtfully vacated by Eddie, Rose started shovelling down her meal while Abe brought them all up to date on what happened.

"Well basically, it all played out exactly as we'd hoped…" he started.


	49. Ch 49 - Wanted You All Night

"So the Queen is heading to Moscow until Monday, and I won't be going with her," Eddie started.

"Hmm?" Rose replied distractedly.

"So I was wondering, what's there to do around here on a weekend?"

Rose looked up from her vast breakfast. It was 5.30 am, and she was loading up on food before her 6am training session with Dimitri. As he was at a loose end, they'd invited Eddie to join them. Never usually one for early morning training sessions, Vika had decided to join them today, too.

"Well there's the Spring Dance tonight," Vika said excitedly. "You should come to that!"

"I don't know," Eddie said. "Are you guys going?"

"Yeah. Vika's going with Nikolai, I'm going solo, and Dimitri volunteered to be one of the Guardian chaperones. Can't you just see him lurking around making sure no one's getting too 'friendly?'" Rose giggled.

"You're such a hypocrite, Belikov," Eddie sniggered. "Didn't you want to go with Rose?"

Dimitri grinned. "Of course I did. But we're keeping our relationship quiet from the students. I figured if I went as chaperone I could steal a couple of dances," he said, looking across the table at Rose with a loving expression.

"You should go with Rose, Eddie," Vika suggested, sounding a little deflated. Rose heard the tone of Viktoria's voice and looked up curiously. Hmm. Now Eddie was here, Vika seemed a lot less excited to be attending with Nikolai, Rose noticed.

"Yeah come on, Castile. We'll show them how to cut up the dance floor St. Vlad's style," Rose laughed. "Besides, some of the guys here are a little too interested. If you come as my date, it might deter them a little."

Eddie looked to Dimitri who shrugged and nodded. "Just save me a couple of slow dances," he said, winking at Rose. "Eddie - we're headed to our family house in Baia Saturday morning – did you want to come for the weekend? We return early Monday ready for my 8 am combat class," Dimitri explained.

"Nah dude, it's ok. I don't want to be any bother."

"You won't be a bother, seriously," Viktoria responded right away. "Mama _loves_ it when the house is full – and she'd like to meet a friend of Rose and Dimka's from St. Vlad's, I promise!"

Dimitri agreed. "She's right. Mama would be upset if she knew we'd left you here alone for a weekend while we came home. There's plenty of room at the house, and we can show you a bit of real life in Siberia."

"If you're sure? It sounds a lot more fun than hanging out here where I don't know anyone," Eddie agreed.

* * *

"So how long have you known Rose?" Inna was asking Eddie as they stood with the other Novices in the morning combat class, watching Dimitri demonstrate different chokeholds, and how best to do them on taller and shorter opponents.

"Forever," Eddie chuckled. "I can remember Rose when she didn't have her two front teeth."

"And if you share any of those memories, _you'll_ be the one without your front teeth," Rose joked, coming up behind Eddie and punching him on the arm before draping her arm casually around him.

"Always so _violent_ Hathaway?" he teased.

"Aww Castile – I know you like it rough," Rose replied with a wink.

Looking up she caught unhappy expressions on both Inna and Vika's faces. Inna she could live with, but Rose didn't like seeing Vika discontent.

"Hey, Vika – can you help me stretch?" Rose asked, pulling Vika off to one side. After checking they were out of everyone's earshot, she said quietly "So you know I'm 100% with your brother, right? And that there's nothing other than friendship between Eddie and me, and never has been? We muck around a lot, but he's like a brother to me." Vika nodded, but she looked a little happier. "He's also single just so you know," Rose added, having carefully confirmed this detail with Eddie yesterday. "Although if you were to have any interest in him, I'd keep it from your brother if I was you. Dimitri gets so _unreasonably_ protective at times."

"Don't I know it," Viktoria answered with a smile. "So you wouldn't mind if…"

"Not at all," Rose assured her. "I just insist on being kept in the loop. It will give me a whole heap more ammo to use to tease him! So who's Inna going to the dance with?"

Viktoria gave a little laugh. "She's going solo. She waited and waited for Leo to ask her, but he'd already asked a Moroi girl from the year below us."

"She must be pissed?"

"Yeah – although I think she's planning to ask Eddie…"

"Oh quick – I don't want to miss that!" Rose grinned, looking over to where Inna indeed appeared to be asking Eddie something.

"…Um thanks, but I'm actually taking Rose," Eddie was saying to Inna as Rose and Viktoria walked back within hearing range. "We're going with Vika and her date Nikolai." Eddie looked up at Vika and smiled, earning a smile in return.

The day flew after that. Eddie spent the day in the gym with Dimitri helping him with his small group sessions and learning the basics of Krav Maga, while the others went to their academic classes. After class, Dimitri did some one-on-one training with Eddie while the girls retreated to Dimitri and Rose's room to get ready for the dance.

"It's SO much better getting ready here with a proper bathroom to ourselves. It sucks having to try and find space in the girls' bathroom," Viktoria commented, referring to the communal bathroom the girls shared in the Novice dorm wing. Rose couldn't disagree. What sort of idiot made a bathroom for a group of young women with tiny mirrors, no bench space or seating, and only a handful of power points? It was a disaster waiting to happen.

Sitting Vika on the bed and curling her hair, it reminded Rose of the many times she and Lissa had done this sort of thing together – although admittedly more often it was Rose being made up by Lissa. After all the tension of last weekend, Rose had forgotten to call Lissa on Monday night. She'd remembered on Tuesday and had been going to call that night, but it had again slipped her mind. Pausing in what she was doing, Rose whipped out her phone, deciding to send a quick text now before she forgot again.

 _Hi Lissa – sorry I didn't call Monday night. There's_

 _so much going on here! Will tell all soon. Spring Dance_

 _here tonight and you'll never believe who my friends only_

 _date is (NOT Dimitri but we're still good!) I'm curling Vika's_

 _hair - not doing as good a job as you'd do though._

 _Talk Monday, Rose xoxo_

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Rose started carefully applying mascara to Viktoria before finally declaring her 'done.'

Knowing she was going with Eddie and not Dimitri, Rose didn't put in nearly as much effort as she might have otherwise – but she did let Vika curl her hair, and she wore some sexy underwear underneath her one 'going out' dress, and she slipped on her highest pair of heels. They weren't the best for dancing, but she'd probably only do the obligatory one dance each with the few guys she knew here, a few dances with Eddie, maybe a dance or two with Nikolai to give Vika an excuse to also dance with Eddie, and then hopefully a couple of dances with Dimitri.

When they'd had the Equinox Dance at St. Vladimir's, Rose would have given just about anything for a single dance with Dimitri. Although they nearly ended up doing a very _different_ sort of dance later that evening, she reflected. Even if they weren't out in the open to the students here about their relationship, Rose was satisfied with a chaste dance or two followed by lascivious interactions later on in their bedroom. She knew seeing her all dressed up would turn her Russian God on. And she intended to up the ante by letting Dimitri know at the start of the evening that she was wearing something special underneath her dress for his delectation. Dimitri was always teasing her about patience and delayed gratification – well tonight it would be his turn!

They'd arranged for Eddie and Nikolai to collect them from Vika's dorm room, so around 6 pm, they headed to wait down there. Walking through the corridor in the women's dorm, it was indeed pandemonium. Several of the girls had their doors open and were flitting between rooms helping one another get ready. Looking at the outfits on display Rose was quietly pleased; she and Vika looked good! Of course, the Moroi girls would be dressed up to the nines, but with their curves and athletic toned bodies, the Dhampir girls used what mother nature and hours in the gym gave them to compensate for the finery many of the Moroi girls would be sporting.

Vika went to talk with some of the other girls, so Rose used the opportunity to lie down on the spare bed in Vika's room and slip into Lissa's head. It was around 6 am their time, so early in the Vampire evening, and Christian and Lissa were in their hang out in the Church attic. Lissa was crying, and showing Christian something on her phone.

"First she blows me off on Sunday morning and wouldn't take my call. Then she didn't call Monday, and now I get a text telling me all about the fun she's having over there and some date who I'd never guess – well der, I don't _know_ anyone over there – and how much fun she and Vika are having. She's meant to be my best friend, but it's like she has no time for me anymore."

Rose felt bad. She had been preoccupied with her own goings on. The guys weren't due to pick Vika and her up for half an hour. Maybe she'd give Lissa a quick call now? Getting out her phone and dialing the international calling codes, and then Lissa's number, it was unsurprisingly answered almost straight away.

"Hey, Lissa!" Rose said brightly. "I've got half an hour before I'm being picked up for the dance so I thought I'd give you a call." Rose was intentionally trying to keep everything upbeat so Lissa wouldn't suspect she'd just seen her upset. "I sent you a text before, but I wanted to tell you in person… I'm going on a friends only date to the dance tonight. Any ideas who?"

"I don't know anyone there, Rose," Lissa replied peevishly.

"Well you know this person – you just don't know they're here…"

"Adrian?" Lissa guessed. Hmm – she'll have to tell her about that, but not over the phone.

"Nope."

"Well I don't know then," Lissa responded, getting annoyed.

"Have you noticed anyone missing from classes the last few days?"

"Only Eddie, but he's off on some training mission."

"Uh huh! A training mission with her Majesty in RUSSIA! Tatiana visited St. Basil's, and now she's gone to Moscow for a few days with the Queen's Guard, but she's left Eddie here. He arrived yesterday morning and came to our combat class. Surprised the _hell_ out of me!"

"Oh. I didn't even realize he was going," Lissa muttered, and Rose could hear from her voice that she felt excluded.

"Eddie didn't either. He said they told him to go pack a bag and they set out on the spot. He didn't have a chance to tell anyone. Anyway, I knew you'd be happy for him. His family is really poor, and he's never been overseas, so he's really excited!"

"Yeah – I'm really happy for Eddie," Lissa said more kindly. "And it's a great opportunity for him to work with the Queen's Guard."

"I know! I'm jealous as hell! It's so nice to see someone from home, though. I nearly _died_ when he walked into the gym here!"

"I wasn't sure you'd be missing St. Vlad's," Lissa replied sounding both sharp yet also a little vulnerable.

"Well, of course, I'm missing St. Vlad's! And I have SO much to tell you. So much has happened, but it's all interrelated. Tell Sparky he's not going to see you for the first twenty-four hours when I'm back 'cos, it will take that long to go through it all!"

"It's a deal!" Lissa answered sounding much happier. "So you're not going with Dimitri tonight?"

"Nah. He's going as a chaperone, but we'll have our own party later tonight," Rose giggled naughtily. "We're taking Eddie home to Baia this weekend which will be nice. Dimitri wanted to show him more of Siberia than just St. Basil's."

"I'm sure he'll love it," Lissa agreed. "Hey? When are you back?"

"Um – still working it out 100%, but probably leaving the middle of the week after next? Dimitri's taking me to Novosibirsk for my birthday next weekend, and at this stage, we're due to fly out the middle of the week after."

"At this stage?" Lissa asked suspiciously.

Damn, thought Rose. Trust Lissa to suddenly become observant just when Rose didn't want her to be.

"Well, Dimitri needs to check the tickets. We came via Munich and Moscow, but we might be able to get a clearer run back if we change the stopover or leave a day earlier or later. If we do have to do another stopover, we thought about going somewhere different this time? So we might fly out earlier and spend a night in Paris or something."

"That's a good idea," Lissa agreed.

"I hate to cut it short, but I should finish my makeup. Hey please don't say anything to anyone that you know where Eddie is? I think he wants to make a big announcement when he gets back, and I don't want to wreck that for him."

"Sure thing. Love you, Rose," Lissa said, finally sounding almost her usual self.

"Love you too, Lissa," Rose replied hanging up.

Slipping back into Lissa's head as soon as the conversation was over, Rose could see she was much happier.

"Damn. I forgot to ask her about the darkness," Lissa exclaimed straight after hanging up.

"I'm sure she'll tell you when she sees you," Christian reassured her. "So what's this about Eddie?"

Rose slipped back into her own head, and only just in time. Vika was coming back into her room, and she had Inna with her.

"Don't you look comfortable?!" Inna said snarkily.

"Just resting before the boys come get us," Rose said pleasantly. "Who did you end up saying yes to?"

"I couldn't decide, so told them all no," Inna lied, her eyes giving it away.

"Oh good idea," Rose agreed. "I got a _silly_ number of invites, too. I guess that happens when boys outnumber girls so much in the training programs! You got several invites too, didn't you Vika? I'm glad I turned mine down, though. Now I get to go with Eddie!"

Vika _had_ had several invites, although none she cared to accept, other than Nikolai. Speaking of which, here he was – walking down the corridor along with Eddie. Asking one of the girls for directions to Viktoria's door, Nikolai stopped at the entryway and gawked at Vika who admittedly looked hot.

"You look pretty…" he stammered out. Viktoria looked flattered, but as though she'd preferred someone else had said it.

Eddie was much more suave – grabbing Rose around the waist with a hand at the back of her neck, leaning her into a deep dip before bringing her upright again to kiss her cheek. "Hathaway – I've known you what, thirteen years? And you get more gorgeous every year," he said earning an amused smile from Rose. "Nikolai, we're lucky guys – we get to take the two most _beautiful_ women on campus to the dance tonight," he continued, taking Viktoria's hand and bowing to give it a lingering kiss, his eyes meeting Vika's in a smouldering look that only Rose and Vika were standing in a position to catch. Oh, Eddie! Nicely done, Rose thought, watching a pretty blush form on Vika's cheeks.

"Oh come on, silver tongue," Rose laughed, slipping an arm through Eddie's. "See you up at the dance!" she said to Inna as they started along the corridor.

"Eddie? Save me a dance?" Inna called out, looking at Eddie who looked impressive in a pair of jeans and a top that looked suspiciously like one of Dimitri's, Rose noticed.

"Yeah, happy to Inga!" Eddie responded, not even looking back to where she stood.

The dance itself was pretty similar to the ones at St. Vladimir's. Large hall, lots of chattering students from the lower grades where the girls checked out the boys and visa versa but no one actually danced with one another, through to the seniors where there were established couples, or couples just looking for a little fun for the night. As a chaperone, Dimitri was going to have his work cut out for him!

Walking in on Eddie's arm, Rose felt many eyes on them. Admittedly Eddie was _super_ hot, but some of the St. Basil's guys were equally as good looking. But there's a lot to be said for someone hot you'd not seen go through the awkward early teen years – and for that reason, more than any other Rose suspected, she and Eddie were of particular interest tonight.

Heading straight to the dance floor, Rose twirled with Eddie – searching the whole time for Dimitri. She found him down the other end of the room, looking super hot in a pair of dark jeans and a tight black knit sweater. It clung in ways that should have been illegal, and glancing around Rose saw she wasn't the _only_ woman in the room fantasizing about him ripping her underwear off her later tonight! Leaving Eddie to get them some drinks, Rose walked over to where Dimitri was admonishing a young couple who'd already started getting hot and heavy at this early juncture.

"Good evening Guardian Belikov," she said pleasantly. "Are you enjoying the dance?"

"Good evening Novice Hathaway. I'm on duty tonight I'm afraid," he said, his eyes drinking in Rose and her gorgeous appearance.

"That's too bad. I do hope you'll have time for a dance with me later in the evening?" she asked. "I wore this dress especially. And I _really_ think you're going to like what I wore underneath it," she said so only he could hear. "Do you remember all the things you wanted to do with me after a certain other dance we attended?"

"Of course I do, milaya," he half groaned.

"Well, later tonight I want you to do them with me. _All_ of them." And with a beauteous smile, Rose left him, his eyes the only testament to his arousal and his love.

Rose ended up dancing more than she'd anticipated. By the time she danced with Leo, Gregor, Anton, Peter, Marat, Nikolai, and Eddie she was about to look for a seat when a slow song started, and she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"Are you free for this dance, Rose?" Dimitri asked her pleasantly, pulling her to him and into a dancing stance when she nodded her availability. "You look beautiful," Dimitri said quietly. "So, so, beautiful."

"Well thank you. You look very handsome yourself! What time do you finish your shift?"

"I volunteered until midnight," Dimitri said, leaning over to tap a particularly enthusiastic Moroi senior on the back, motioning for him to move back from the Dhampir he was snogging - all pretense of actually dancing neglected. Dimitri danced well – holding Rose almost close enough to satisfy, yet not quite close enough to be unseemly. Looking around at the young guys using the slow song as an opportunity to publically grope their partners, Rose was glad to be with a man who had a sense of public decorum.

"It's hard to see you out there in the arms of those other guys," Dimitri said quietly.

"Are you jealous, baby?"

"A little. I want to be the man with his arms around you," Dimitri confessed. "I _always_ want to be that man."

"Well at ten past twelve, I promise you'll have me all to yourself," Rose reassured him, her eyes making the guarantees her lips could not. "I'm counting down the minutes."

The song over, Dimitri carefully walked Rose back to the edge of the dance floor, before continuing on his way. Rose used the opportunity to sit down for a moment and observe the crowd. Eddie and Vika were dancing and having a good time of it by all appearances. Leo was getting handsy with the young Moroi girl he'd invited. Anton was dancing with Inna, but neither seemed to be enjoying the experience, and Rose couldn't see Nikolai anywhere.

As he walked through the crowd looking out for over-enthusiastic couples, Dimitri couldn't help but think about his plans for next weekend. He'd called in numerous favors to get it all prepared – but he was confident now was all in place to give his woman a sensational and unforgettable coming of age birthday. Doing a slow circuit of the dance floor, and then another, finally looking at his watch Dimitri saw it was almost twelve. Checking one side of the hall, he could see Rose, chatting with Eddie, Vika, Leo, and Anton. He was heading in their direction when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Guardian Belikov? The evening is nearly over – do you have time for one more dance?" He looked up and concealed his irritation as he faced Inna. Usually, he couldn't see it when Rose claimed some woman or another was flirting with him – but he'd been forced to admit she'd been right on the money with Inna. Yes, he did have time for just one more dance – and he'd been counting on it being with his Roza.

"Good evening, Novice Zakharov. Yes – in fact, I was just on my way to ask Vika if she'd give her big brother a dance," he replied politely, pretending to misunderstand her meaning. Now committed, he walked over to where Rose and Vika sat with their group. "Vika – it's almost last dance. Would you do your big brother the honor?"

Viktoria looked up to him. "Sure," she said, standing up and taking his hand.

Eddie didn't miss the look Dimitri gave him either. "They're right – come on there are only a few dances left – let's have a final spin around the dance floor," he said to Rose.

By the time the two couples were established on the floor, the DJ called the penultimate dance – and as anticipated it was a slow one. Dancing Viktoria towards Eddie and his Roza, Dimitri said quietly "Hand her over, Castile. This dance is mine!"

"With pleasure, big boy," Eddie teased, spinning Rose towards him and taking Vika's hand before Dimitri could backhand Eddie for the impudent remark.

With his Roza finally in his arms again, Dimitri surveyed the dance floor with complete contentment. "All's quiet here. How about we take off upstairs and start our evening together?" he suggested huskily.

Dimitri loved the way Rose looked up at him – all big eyes and anticipation. "What are you going to do with me, Comrade?" Rose asked, biting her lip excitedly in a way that turned him on more than he could even describe.

 _"Everything,_ milaya," he murmured, desperate to get her out of there and back to the privacy of their room.

Dancing them back towards Eddie and Viktoria he asked, "Eddie – can you please ensure Vika gets to her room safely? Rose and I are going to retire now. Vika – don't stay up too late tonight – we're leaving at 9.30 am for Baia."

The song over, Dimitri deposited Rose back at the table to say goodbye to her friends while he walked towards the Guardians at the other end of the hall to let them know he was clocking off. They used different exits, but he and Rose met in the hallway outside - keeping their conversation and proximity to one another unremarkable until they were in the corridor leading to their room. Unable to contain himself any longer, Dimitri pushed Rose up against a wall kissing her passionately, moaning as she pulled his hips hard against hers.

"You're so hard, Comrade!" Rose gasped, feeling his engorged manhood pressing against her.

"I've wanted you all night," he groaned softly, nipping and worrying at her lips with his own.

Slipping out from where Dimitri had her pinned, Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him forcibly to their door, his hands already tugging at the hem of her dress as she fumbled with the keys, finally giving them access to their room. Stepping inside Rose dropped her bag onto the floor, stepping out of her shoes and kicking them aside. Dimitri shoved the door closed, and his jeans were around his ankles in seconds as he pulled Rose's dress up and wrenched her sexy panties to one side, sight unseen. Running his hand between her legs and finding her every bit as excited as he was, Dimitri lifted Rose up and pushed her against the wall, sinking himself into her as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Together in their still darkened room, Dimitri thrust into Rose hard and fast as they shouted their mutual approval with flagrant disregard for anyone who might overhear. Their excitement proving hard to ignore, it was a brutally quick coupling - but their shared orgasm made it worth every clamorous moment. His legs shaking from the force of his release, Dimitri carried his Roza back to their bed, kissing and caressing her as he lowered her onto her back, flopping down beside her. He'd promised her everything, and he intended to be a man of his word.

* * *

At 10.30 am Rose was finally up and dressed. Uncharacteristically, it was Dimitri wanting the extra lie-in this morning – so Rose packed for the weekend for him, and laid out his clothes, then undertook the task of rounding up Vika and Eddie ready for their drive to Baia. They'd been meant to leave an hour ago, but neither she or Dimitri had been awake.

Rose stopped at Eddie's door first merely because it was only three doors down from their own. The first knock elicited no response, so she tried a second time more loudly. Finally hearing stirring noises, the door opened to reveal a drowsy looking Eddie.

Opening her mouth to deliver a snarky comment, Rose stopped short when she heard a sleepy female voice with a familiar Russian accent say "Eddie? What time is it? Is there someone at the door?"


	50. Ch 50 - Not So Sure

"Rose! I _swear_ it's not what you think!" Eddie said urgently. "We didn't…"

"Eddie - what I think is irrelevant. But if Dimitri finds out you had his sister stay over alone in your room overnight, he's going to rip you limb from limb! Vika? Are you decent?"

"Yes Rose," she called out sheepishly, so Rose pushed past Eddie and into the room, closing the door behind her. Thankful to see Viktoria fully clothed, apparently having slept on top of the bedclothes, she noted the only part of her clothing that appeared to have been removed were her shoes. Eddie was also dressed in last night's attire, and his clothes looked as though they'd been slept in.

"Quick – get your things together, Vika. We were meant to leave an hour ago! If Dimitri catches you here, you know he's going to go _ballistic,"_ Rose said urgently. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room. Does anyone else know you're here?" Viktoria shook her head.

"Well _come on_ then. Eddie, we'll talk about this later, but for the love of God don't say anything to Dimitri. Even if nothing did happen," she said, holding up her hand to interrupt him as he started to protest their innocence again.

Stepping back out the door, and checking the hallway was clear, Rose quickly moved Viktoria down and around the corner and off towards her dorm room, congratulating herself on a crisis averted. Of course, she should have known life was just never that easy! Rounding the corner and heading into the Novice women's dorm corridor they could see Inna standing in front of Viktoria's doorway with a Guardian.

"Let me do the talking," Rose said under her breath, walking up to the pair.

"I went to ask her a question last night after the dance, and she wasn't there, and then this morning again. Either she's sick and may be passed out, or she's not been back all night. Either way, I thought I needed to report it," Inna said self-importantly. While it might have appeared that she was being civic-minded, Rose could tell she suspected Viktoria had spent the night somewhere with a guy and was itching to get her into trouble. With friends like that, who needed enemies?!

Recognizing the Guardian as one of Dimitri's friends from the drunken pool competition night, Rose was hopeful she could still nip this in the bud.

"Morning? What's the problem?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, Vika! I'm so glad you're here! I was so worried!" Inna gushed insincerely, hugging a surprised Viktoria. "When you weren't here last night, and still this morning I was worried something had happened to you!"

Rose stared at Inna as though confused. "What would have happened to her? She was in my room – we were watching a movie, and she fell asleep, so she stayed over." The Guardian was staring back and forth between Inna and Rose. "Vika? Quick get changed and pack for Baia. We're already an hour past when your brother wanted to leave, and we'll muck up your Mama's lunch if we're any later. Hopefully, Eddie is up and ready."

"Eddie? Is he going with you to Baia, too?" Inna asked, her disappointment apparent.

"Yes. He and Dimka are friendly from St. Vlad's, and we didn't want to leave him alone here for the weekend where he doesn't know anyone. We'll all be back Monday morning as usual," Vika said, not entirely unaware of how much what she was saying was annoying Inna. Rose used the opportunity to step back and pull Dimitri's mate aside.

"Sorry about this. We went back to our room to hang out after the dance, and she fell asleep. I know she was breaking curfew, but _technically_ she was with a Guardian…"

"That's fine. I mean, she was with her brother. How irritating is that one?" he muttered under his breath, nodding his head towards Inna.

"Oh, you have no idea," Rose giggled, relieved that he'd accepted her explanation about Viktoria and hoping he didn't feel the need to discuss it with Dimitri. Seeing she wasn't going to get any joy from her mission, Inna headed back to her own room. "Hope you have a fun-filled weekend, Inna," Rose called out facetiously towards her retreating back.

Vika packed, and they detoured via the bathroom so Viktoria could have a two-minute shower and throw on some clean clothes.

"Let's go before your brother gets grumpy," Rose said. "None of us need Guardian Cranky Pants on our hands!"

"Is he going to be pissed off we're leaving so late? Oh, God! He wasn't _looking_ for me, was he?"

"Nah it's ok. Your brother needed a sleep-in this morning, so I left him still in bed. If you play your cards right, you can even blame him for us all being late," Rose suggested wickedly. Walking back towards their room, Viktoria was looking at Rose nervously.

"We really _didn't_ do anything you know. We were just talking and must have fallen asleep. I really like Eddie, but he didn't even try to kiss me," Vika grumbled. Rose looked at her sympathetically, but grateful at least she didn't have to worry about Viktoria having sex with a guy she'd only met thirty-six hours before!

"He might not want to start something knowing he's only going to be here a few days," Rose suggested. Eddie was a decent guy and not the sort to use a girl just for a good time. Sure he got a lot of girls' numbers, but he was honest with them about his intentions, and he wasn't a player. Back in their corridor, Rose knocked on Eddie's door. He was up, showered, packed and ready, giving Vika, and Rose worried apologetic looks.

"I promise _nothing happened_ Rose. We were just hanging out here, and we fell asleep…" Rose knew he was speaking the truth.

"Eddie I don't mind if you were making out, just don't tell Dimitri!" she laughed. "I don't need to be dealing with a cranky overprotective boyfriend all weekend!"

Leaving Viktoria and Eddie to wait in his room, Rose headed back to her own just in time to see her dressed Russian God pulling his duster on. Walking over to kiss him, all she could think about was last night. Their fuck against the wall had been just the prelude to a night of passion. Once he'd actually undressed her, Dimitri had proven to be very excited by her sexy underwear. So much so, Rose thought she might have to start a bit of a collection!

"Morning handsome," Rose said, brushing her lips against Dimitri's. "You look like you're in a good mood. Eddie and Vika are all packed and ready to go. You're not too tired to drive?"

"Not tired at all, and I'm in a great mood. I had an amazing night last night, milaya. Thank you," he said almost shyly.

"Thank you, Comrade - I had an amazing night, too," Rose whispered back at him, giving Dimitri another kiss.

Hand in hand they walked to Eddie's room where Vika and Eddie were chatting. Dimitri didn't notice anything, but Rose thought there was a little sparkle in Vika's eyes that hadn't been there a few minutes before. And looking at Eddie, Rose noticed he was, perhaps, blushing just a little. So while Vika might not have been kissed last night, there was a good chance she had been this morning. As if hearing her thoughts, Vika turned to give Rose a megawatt smile. Yep. That was the smile of a just kissed woman!

The four of them headed to the Dining Room, eating quickly so they could be on their way. Their meal complete, the four walked across to the Guardian building. Coming out the side door, their normal car was waiting.

"Did you want the passenger seat, Eddie?" Rose asked innocently. "I usually ride up front, but you're taller…"

"Nah that's fine – I'm happy in the back," Eddie quickly responded, just as Rose thought he might. Giving him and Vika a knowing smile, Rose thought the whole thing was great and was all for it – provided Dimitri didn't find out! So climbing into her usual seat beside her man, and resting her hand on his upper thigh, they started the drive to Baia, only an hour and a half after they'd planned to leave.

* * *

"I knew you'd be running late," Olena laughed when they arrived just after 1 pm. "I told Karolina not to even start the lunch until midday! No way you'd be leaving at 9.30 the morning after a school dance!" Olena kissed Vika, Dimitri, Rose and gave Eddie a friendly hello, welcoming them into the warm house. A bed for Eddie had been set up in the front parlor, so he dumped his bag there, then carried Viktoria's bag up to her room for her.

Back downstairs they sat for lunch. Everyone was there bar Sonya who was at work. Yeva stunned everyone by being as sweet as pie to Eddie. She seemed to take a real shine to him and him to her. The entire family sat in stunned silence as Eddie got laughs out of the usually tricky old lady. Since Eddie had seen next to nothing of Siberia, other than St. Basil's, after lunch the four of them decided to walk into town, Dimitri and Vika showing Eddie the little Baia had to offer. Like Rose, though, Eddie loved it. While he'd been brought up in America, he was also from a tiny mixed Dhampir/human town, so in many ways, Baia felt like home to him.

Coming back from town they spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room drinking hot chocolates and talking, Rose and Dimitri cuddled up on one sofa, Vika and Eddie sitting demurely beside each other on another. Eddie, Dimitri, and Rose were regaling Viktoria with stories about St. Vladimir's and America.

"When I graduate I'm going to request a posting in America," Viktoria announced, surprising Dimitri and Rose. "I've never been overseas, and I don't want to live my whole life in Russia."

"Well you'll have no trouble getting a posting," Rose assured her. "There are a _lot_ fewer women training in America, so a young female Guardian will be snapped up in an instant. Lots of the Royal Moroi young women prefer a female Guardian," she explained, "and Princesses often have two Guardians – one male one female - like Dimitri and I were going to be for Lissa."

"Well if you have any suggestions for a charge, let me know. I know a lot of the Royal Moroi are assholes, but some aren't so bad," Viktoria conceded.

"Yeah I will," Rose said thoughtfully, starting to run through the Moroi graduating class in her mind. "What about you, Eddie? What are you hoping for?"

"I'm just hoping I get someone young and a bit fun. I hate the idea of guarding some old fuddy-duddy and standing through hours of boring meetings at Court," Eddie said with a shudder.

"You should start considering the Moroi graduating this year and see if there's anyone you think might be suitable. You can put in a request, you know," Dimitri counseled. "If you put in the request together, it's often granted."

"That's what you did with Ivan, wasn't it?" Viktoria asked.

"It is," Dimitri replied, a flash of pain that always accompanied the mention of his best friend and former charge momentarily marring his face.

"You lost him, didn't you?" Eddie asked quietly.

"I did. I was on leave here in Baia, and he was with his other Guardian," Dimitri said heavily.

"I'm really sorry, man," Eddie replied sombrely. As a Guardian in training, he appreciated just how distressing it would be to lose a charge – especially one who was also your best friend. "So what are you and Rose going to do? I suppose you'll request Christian since he's going to Lehigh with Lissa?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, that's one option," Rose said. "We've also been offered an allocation together here in Russia. We'll have to wait and see what happens. Don't you dare tell her, Eddie, but to be honest I'm not sure I want to be Lissa's Guardian anymore," Rose announced quietly.


	51. Ch 51 - Owed

"Whoa! That's a big turnaround!" Eddie gasped. "What are you thinking?" Both he and Viktoria looked stunned, but Dimitri not so much.

"I'm not saying I _won't,_ I'm just not 100% sure," Rose said defensively, looking at their surprised looks. Dimitri sat there stroking her arm, watching and saying nothing. "Well, Comrade? I suppose you have your two cents to say about this, too?"

"No. I know you haven't forgiven Lissa yet. I know you're worried about how she takes you for granted, you're concerned how being her Guardian might change things between you, you're apprehensive that between being her bondmate / best friend and Guardian you'd never get any downtime, you're freaked that if something happened and you couldn't save her that you'd be losing your best friend as well as your charge, and you're nervous that if you're her Guardian and I'm Christian's we still won't be together as much as you'd like."

"Know it all," Rose mumbled under her breath.

"Was there more to it?" Dimitri asked, looking at her with amusement.

"No, I think you covered it," Rose admitted.

"So what are you going to do?" Eddie asked. "You're going to have to talk to Lissa about it."

"I know," Rose said gloomily. "I've been putting it off. First I was just trying to get over the darkness, then I wanted to focus on Dimitri and me becoming a couple, and then the Abe and Adrian things happened. I figure once we know what's happening with our return to St. Vlad's I'll do it. I'd rather do it face to face if I can."

"What about you, Dimka? What do you want in an allocation?" Vika asked.

"I want to be with Rose. When she's happy, I'm happy," Dimitri said sagely.

"I want you to be satisfied with your allocation, too, though Comrade," Rose replied lovingly.

"And I _will_ be. If it's Christian and college with you and Lissa, then I'll love it as long as we're together. If it's St. Basil's and teaching and coming home each weekend, I'll love that, too. As long as we're together then it's my dream allocation," Dimitri confessed, leaning in to give Rose a tender kiss.

* * *

"It's going to be a pity when Eddie goes back to St. Vlad's," Dimitri commented to Rose on Monday night. "Vika is really going to miss him."

After driving back to St. Basil's early on Monday morning, Eddie had again spent the day in the gym with Dimitri, starting with the Monday morning Senior Novice training session with Rose and Vika. The girls had headed off to their other classes while Eddie had again helped Dimitri with the smaller groups, and then they'd regrouped later in the afternoon for an after class private training session together before the four of them headed off to dinner.

Knowing she really had to call Lissa, and probably her mother, Rose had made her excuses to Vika and Eddie, and she and Dimitri had headed up to their room after their meal. Not that either Vika or Eddie looked too disappointed about it. In fact, Rose was confident they relished the alone time together. And apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Honestly Roza – how could you miss the two of them sneaking off to make out every chance they got over the weekend? And they danced almost every dance together on Friday night. They _like_ one another!" he'd said, rolling his eyes at her lack of observance.

"Are you sure?" Rose said, managing to keep her voice perfectly impassive. "You're not worried about it?"

"Well, Nikolai was staring daggers at Eddie this morning so that kind of confirmed it, and I'm not at all worried Roza. Eddie's a nice guy. Stable, sensible and a good fighter. And Babushka likes him. He's a good match for Vika."

"Well fuck me," Rose muttered under her breath.

"Pardon?"

"I said wowee!" Rose lied, wondering where her real boyfriend was, and who had stolen him. "So are you going to let Eddie know you're ok with him dating Vika?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

"Hell no!" Dimitri said. "The quickest way to kill any interest they have in one another is to let them know I'm ok with it. Sneaking around behind my back makes it much more exciting for them," Dimitri chuckled. "Vika will no doubt confide in you at some point, but if you want their romance to blossom, promise her you'll not say anything to me," he prompted.

"Ok, I'll do that," Rose solemnly agreed.

"It really is a pity he's returning to St. Vlad's," Dimitri ruminated. "I won't lie – I'm worried about the company Vika keeps here. That Inna is stupid and petty, and that's a _dangerous_ combination. Viktoria needs to be focussing on her studies and upping her fighting skills and not wasting her time on people like Inna. Eddie isn't the sort to get distracted from his studies, no matter who he's dating. He's a good influence on her."

Rose agreed. Vika had already attended double the amount of private training sessions since Eddie had arrived. Of course, Rose completely understood how a hot handsome training companion could make getting up at 5.30 to train a bit more appealing. At St. Vlad's, most days the only thing that got her hauling her tired ass out of bed for their morning sessions was knowing she'd be seeing Dimitri.

"Do what you can to encourage them," he asked. "I know he's only here for another day or two, but if Vika is genuine about asking for an American allocation, she might be in the States in just a few months…"

"Yes you're right," Rose replied. "I'll do what I can. While you're interfering in your sisters' love lives, what's going on with Xander and Karolina? I'm not sure if it was just everything that went down with Adrian, but they seemed tense last weekend – but yesterday they were very loved up…?"

"Promise you won't say anything?" Dimitri asked, with a happy smile.

Rose nodded.

"You know when Xander was helping me chop wood on Sunday morning? Well, he asked my permission to speak to Karolina about his intentions. He wants to marry her."

"Ohh!" Rose squealed. "What did you say?! _Tell me_ you said yes?"

"Of course I gave him my blessing," Dimitri assured Rose. "He already considers Zoya his own, and he's taken a wonderful interest in Paul, being that male role model I can't be when I'm away for years at a time. Xander was worried it could be some time before he'd be able to afford a deposit on a home for them, and he didn't want to stand in the way of Karo finding another suitable match in the meantime, so he wanted to talk to her about his hopes."

"Surely she'd be happy to wait? Knowing he was working towards it?"

"Yes, she would be. But I suggested to Xander he speak with Mama and Babushka about maybe moving in there with them. They need a man around the house, and it's not fair to expect Paul to step up – he's only ten. I'm rarely there, Vika will be leaving soon, and the formal dining room is never used so could be converted into a bedroom for them. It just seemed like it could solve a lot of problems."

"Did he seem willing?"

"It's hard to say. He was so nervous about asking me I don't think he'd thought much beyond that!"

"Nervous? Why was he nervous?"

"Well apparently Babushka told him she didn't approve of the match, and that he had to prove to her that he was worthy. And then she told him he'd have to convince me, too."

"Poor guy. I'm surprised he's not still running," Rose joked.

"Me too!" Dimitri smiled. "Honestly – if he's willing to take on Babushka and me, I think he must be pretty keen!"

"I hope it works out," Rose said sincerely. "Being in love with you makes me want everyone else to feel as happy as I do!"

"I know what you mean, milaya," he said, smacking her lightly on the bottom. "Now make your phone calls before we get distracted!"

Rose had only spoken to her mother once since she'd been away, but knowing Friday was her eighteenth, and that they had special plans Rose didn't want interrupted, she thought she'd call her mother tonight instead.

Rose wasn't avoiding her per se; she just didn't want to talk to Janine about what was going on between her and Dimitri, about Abe or about Adrian. So it really didn't leave a lot to discuss. And she didn't want to talk about Eddie, unless Janine raised it first, because she wasn't sure if Janine knew he was in Russia and if so what Alberta had told her about the reason why. Janine might already well know – but if so, Rose was going to wait for her to bring it up.

Holding the ringing phone against her ear, Rose was smiling at where Dimitri lay beside her on their bed jotting notes down for his small group training sessions for the week.

"Um? Hi, Mom, it's Rose! Is this a good time? It's what - 8 am there? Is your charge at dinner?"

"Hello, Rosemarie. Yes – I'm on my meal break, so I have a few minutes. How's everything?"

"Going, great Mom! Combat training over here is _amazing!_ So much better than at St. Vlad's! I've learned the basics of Krav Maga, and it's awesome. Really worthwhile. Am thinking of studying it in more detail when I graduate. I find it's making me more creative and responsive with how I'm fighting."

"Yes – I've heard others say the same thing. What about your academic studies? How are they going?"

"Yeah, ok. There's a lot to be said for knowing hardly anyone here. LOTS of time to study!" Rose said, rolling her eyes at the raised eyebrow she was getting from Dimitri.

"You must be due to come home soon? Another couple of weeks?"

"Yeah. Got to check the terms on the ticket. Since I saw Munich as a stopover on the way here, I thought I might see if I can transit through a different city on the way back. Heavens knows if or when I'll get a chance to come back again, so I figured I might as well make the most of every moment here," Rose said honestly.

"How about Belikov? How he's going?"

"Yeah good, I think," Rose said noncommittally. "I know he's loving being so close to his family."

"Will he be coming back to the States when you do?"

"I don't think his plans are decided yet. I know they've offered to extend his position here for as long as he wants. I think he's giving careful consideration to staying."

"Yes, well I can imagine being near his family is appealing. So it's your birthday what – next week? What have you got planned?"

"Friday, actually, and not a lot. Some of the people here have got a surprise planned, but I have no idea what. No doubt Lissa is already planning something massive for when I get back to compensate!" Rose said, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"How is the Princess going?"

"Good. I'm about to ring her, actually. We talk every Monday night."

"What about her darkness? How's she managing?"

"Yeah, good. She's basically completely darkness free."

"And you?"

Gee thanks, Mom. Nice to know I come second!

"It's ok. There's still quite a bit there, but it's at manageable levels."

"Well that's good," Janine said, apparently running out of things to say.

"I should let you get back to your dinner. I'll let you know when I've confirmed my travel plans. Perhaps you can come to the academy for a weekend when I'm back, and we can catch up?"

"That sounds good," Janine said with relief, understanding the conversation to be nearly at an end and finding it every bit as hard work as Rose did.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then, bye Mom."

"Yes, see you, Rosemarie."

It wasn't until she'd hung up she realized her Mom hadn't wished her happy birthday.

"Well that was short and sweet," Dimitri said, his eyebrow raised.

"You know Mum," Rose laughed. "She was on her meal break." Rose wriggled towards Dimitri on the bed, looking to steal some kisses.

"Uh uh," Dimitri said, shaking his head and moving out of range. "You're not going to use me as an excuse to get out of ringing Lissa. Phone call first, then kisses."

Rose scrunched up her nose, pretending to consider. _"Lots_ of kisses?" she negotiated.

"Lots and lots of kisses," Dimitri confirmed.

"You drive a hard bargain, Comrade," Rose laughed, dialing Lissa's number.

Picking up on the second ring, Lissa was in a good mood. She was gushing about the graduation dance she and Camille were organizing. They were trying to decide on a theme.

"I want it to be classy but still fun, but something everyone will go along with. Camille thought a James Bond or a Casino theme. I was thinking a masquerade ball or a Night in Paris theme. What do you think?"

"I think if you want everyone, including the Novices, to take part then make it something easy for them to join in. Not many Dhampir are going to have the money to afford a special outfit." Rose could almost feel Lissa tensing at the implied criticism, but hey – she asked! "But you know what could be good? You could do a bulk order of some generic masks for a masquerade ball, and then people could decorate them to match their own outfits? I mean the guys would probably just wear the plain black ones – but the masks are cheap enough and that way there's no excuse for anyone not to join in. The girls will probably decorate theirs to match what they're wearing, and most of the Moroi will order something expensive and fancy, but at least everyone could join in?"

"That's a _brilliant_ idea!" Lissa enthused. "I didn't even think about money being an issue," she admitted ruefully.

"Well, the best thing about a masquerade ball is that you can wear whatever dress or suit you already have," Rose explained. "A Night in Paris is good for that reason, too. That's more about the decorations than how people have to dress."

"You're right. I like the masquerade ball idea better though," Lissa admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Rose said with a smile. Not that any mask would be sufficient to disguise her 6 foot 7 inch Russian God. Still, she didn't suppose she'd be taking him to the graduation dance anyway!

"So how's Guardian Belikov? Are you two still together?"

"Yep. He's lying next to me. He's doing his class schedules for the week. Say hi to Lissa, Dimitri."

"Hi Lissa," Dimitri said with a chuckle.

"Hello, Guard… I mean Dimitri…"

"She says hi back," Rose told Dimitri.

"So what are you doing for your birthday? Has he planned anything?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah! We're going to Novosibirsk for the weekend. We're leaving Friday morning on my actual birthday. We need to do some paperwork things like Dimitri needs to renew his drivers' license, then we'll go to lunch. At 2 pm we're checking in to a hotel, and Dimitri won't tell me what he's got planned for us after that! We'll be staying until Sunday morning, then we're heading to Baia for the night, and we'll come back to St. Basil's on Monday like we usually do."

"When are you flying home?"

"The plan is Thursday night, but we'll use the time before we check into the hotel on Friday to check out the flights and see if there's a better route on the way home or a better stopover."

"Makes sense. Hey, I forgot to ask you last time, why did you take the darkness?"

Damn! Rose had hoped she wouldn't remember to ask. "It's a long story, and I promise I'll tell you, but it's easier to do it in person, ok?"

"What aren't you telling me?" Lissa asked suspiciously.

"There is stuff I haven't told you, but I'll do it when I see you, I promise! Some of it is to do with things I've found out from the Spirit and shadow-kissed couple I met, so we really need to sit down together when I get back, and we'll spend the day going through it all, ok?"

"Ok," Lissa said, although Rose could hear her misgivings. "How's Eddie?"

"Good! We had a ball at the dance on Friday and then we took him to Baia on the weekend to stay with us at Dimitri's family house. It's been so nice to have someone from home here – it's made me so homesick, though!"

"Well, you'll be home soon," Lissa chirped.

"Yes, I will be! I'd better run. We're nearly at thirty minutes. I'll talk to you next Monday?"

"Sure thing! Happy birthday for Friday!"

"Thanks, Lissa! Love you! Bye!"

Hanging up, Rose turned to Dimitri. "I hate lying to her. What am I going to do if they won't give you an allocation at St. Vlad's?"

"We'll work it out, milaya. We've managed things this far. Now – I believe you were owed some kisses?" he said, putting his notepad on his bedside table and pulling her to him with a playful growl.


	52. Ch 52 - Happy Birthday

"Happy birthday milaya," Dimitri whispered, rolling over and pulling Rose firmly towards him, possessively running his hands across her naked body.

"Morning Comrade," Rose smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "What time is it?"

"7.30," Dimitri replied, starting to kiss Rose's hair, the side of her face and the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. "Did you want to go down to breakfast now, or would you rather find something to do until 8 and go down after most of the students are in class?"

"Hmm – that would depend on what you have in mind for that half an hour," Rose laughed, opening her eyes to give Dimitri a sexy look.

"Whatever you want, it's your birthday…"

"Then I want you to make love to me," Rose said, pulling Dimitri on top of her and moaning as he nipped at her neck.

"I'd love to," he whispered into her ear, leaning his weight on one elbow and dedicating his lips to kissing her. "I'm going to take my time – it's a very special day, and I want us to _really_ savor this."

True to his word, Dimitri took it slow, rolling Rose on to her stomach and giving her a sensual massage. Starting with her feet and calves, he moved his way up to the back of her thighs, her bottom, lower back, spine and up to her shoulders and neck. As Dimitri's calloused hands rubbed Rose's soft, smooth skin, he talked to her. As he was rubbing her feet, he told her all about the week he'd watched her and Lissa before their recovery in Portland.

"I remember thinking how spirited you were. How beautiful. You usually wore your hair up, but one day at the bookshop you left it out. I think I might have started to love you then," Dimitri laughed. "I can distinctly remember a moment when I wondered what it would feel like to run my fingers through your hair," he admitted guiltily.

"And did it live up to expectations?" Rose teased.

"Better. Everything I've imagined, the reality has always been so much better."

Moving on to rub her calves he continued. He told her about his thoughts in Kirova's office when he brought them back in, why he agreed to mentor her, and their first training sessions together.

"It took me a little while to get used to talking to someone again. After losing Ivan, I stopped pretty much all conversation that wasn't work related. But one day, one of the _many_ days you were late to morning practice, I realized I was hoping you'd show up. I enjoyed your company, and found myself looking forward to it."

Running his hands up to the back of her thighs Dimitri was using his thumbs to work on her tight muscles there. "Of course, even knowing I enjoyed your company didn't prepare me for the first time I thought about you that way. We were in the gym sparring, and I pinned you. You were on your back, and I was on top of you, and all I could think about is how much I wanted to lean down and kiss you."

"But you didn't."

"No milaya, I didn't. But _God_ I wanted to!"

Moving up to her butt, Dimitri's hands continued their incredible work.

"So can you remember the first time you imagined being with me?" Rose asked him curiously. His hands were kneading her butt, but occasionally slipping closer to her inner thighs and slit.

"Uh huh," he confirmed. "I'd done a night shift and then a morning training session with you. I was dead on my feet – too tired to even change into pajamas, so I stripped off and climbed naked into my bed. I dreamed you were in bed with me. That you were on your back and I was inside you. It was so realistic I could almost feel you running your hands over me. I woke up rock hard and desperate for you."

"Did you take care of things?" Rose asked him cheekily.

"No! I stood under a freezing cold shower and mentally recalled the fortnight's Guardian rosters until the situation went away. For the next week, I could barely look at you," Dimitri chuckled.

"Always the perfect gent," Rose teased.

"Well I'm not sure about that," he said wryly. "Of course nothing could've prepared me for the night of the Equinox Dance," Dimitri continued, moving his hands up to her lower back. His massive hands splayed across her skin, massaging either side of her spine. Rose looked so small and feminine beneath him. Enticing.

"You were so beautiful that night. That _dress_ and the way you wore your hair. You were so sexy - I was already thinking about you when you knocked on my door. As it is, I thought about that night for months after - imagining you lying naked on my bed… Oh God milaya – even remembering it now excites me!"

Rose laughed. "I thought about it a lot, too. Mostly thinking I wished you'd taken a bit more off…"

Laughing, Dimitri moved to place a knee between her legs, changing position to give him better access to her back.

"Training was so much harder after that," he continued. "Yet I'd never looked forward to it so much. The weather was getting colder, so you'd be wearing more to work out, but I kept wishing you'd wear less…"

"Did you like checking me out?" Rose asked, moving down the bed slightly to push herself up against his knee. She gave a satisfied little gasp as she started rocking her hips slightly, pushing her core against him with each motion.

"When I wasn't beating myself up with guilt I loved it," he murmured. "But I think the worst was on the flight to Moscow. Finally having you all to myself and God - the way you were _kissing_ me. Of all my battles in self-control that was the most difficult."

"Really?" Rose asked breathlessly, increasing the speed with which she was rubbing her crotch against his leg.

"Uh huh. It's because I knew for sure that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. There was no one to stop us and I'd finally given in. I knew that sometime, and sometime very soon, we were finally going to be together."

"What stopped you?"

"Knowing it would be your first time. I didn't want it to be in some anonymous hotel in a city you didn't know. We'd waited so long, I wanted to make it special," Dimitri said moving his hands up to Rose's shoulders.

"And it was," she assured him. "It was perfect. Hmmm – that feels so good…" she murmured as Dimitri's hands found every bit of tension in her shoulders and slowly kneaded it away.

"I can make you feel better," he promised, grabbing a couple of pillows. "Lift your hips." She obeyed, and he placed them underneath her – raising her bottom up. "Like back down milaya. I've not finished your massage yet."

Continuing to caress her shoulders, Dimitri moved to kneel between her legs – causing them to open to him a little more. Raised by the pillows as she was, she could feel the air on her sensitive slit where it was exposed to him. Using one hand to rub up and down her spine, he used the other to lightly touch her there, finding her tight nub and carefully rubbing it through its hood.

"Yes, Dimitri!" Rose hissed. She was already so excited and ready for him.

"What do you want milaya?" he teased. "You'll have to be more specific…"

"You know what I want!" she whined.

"I'm not sure I do," Dimitri taunted, rubbing her lips but keeping his fingers away from her opening no matter how much she tried to wriggle closer. "Tell me, Roza. Tell me what you want me to do?"

"I want you to make love to me!"

"Of course," he soothed his voice thick with desire. Positioning himself, Dimitri slid inside Rose. He loved hearing her little moans as he filled her - inch after delicious inch. He really enjoyed this position. Not only was it deep, but thanks to the pillows angling her hips, his every thrust rubbed against her g-spot. He also liked the way he could reach between her legs to pet her, the way he could nip at the back of her neck, and if she turned her head to the side even kiss her.

Dimitri lay on top of Rose, resting a lot of his weight on her. Oh God did it feel good. She loved the feeling of being pleasurably pinned beneath him. He had most of the power in this position, in fact with his full weight upon her, she'd find it hard to move too much even if she'd wanted to, so instead Rose relaxed – letting him do what he wanted to bring her fulfillment.

He started with a slow, steady pace, his lips at her nape whispering loving words to her as he rocked himself into her. Moaning shamelessly Rose wanted more – it had been only minutes, and already she was about to cum. "Dimitri, _please!_ Faster!" she gasped.

Nibbling behind her ear, in that particular spot only he knew, Dimitri increased the speed and force of his thrusts until she was all but screaming her approval. "That's it – just let go," he whispered into her ear, his breath thrilling her.

Her orgasm was fast and ferocious. None of the slow build she was used to – it came almost out of nowhere - abrupt and ephemeral yet surprisingly intense. Dimitri was grinning with delight feeling Rose completely lose control and yelling his name. No matter how many times she did that, it would never get old. Nothing made him feel more like a man than giving his woman amative pleasure – hearing her cries of satisfaction and knowing he was the one to make her feel so replete.

Lying on her stomach Rose was perfectly relaxed, shuddering in the aftershocks of her release. Dimitri slowed his pace again. Often he'd follow her release with his own, but that wasn't his plan today. He wanted her to peak and peak again.

"That's better, isn't it? You feel much more relaxed, don't you?"

Rose mewled her assent, not trusting her ability to string a sentence together. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the feeling of Dimitri's hot skin against hers, the feel of his hard defined abs resting against her back, his hand as it grasped one of hers while the other snaked between the sheet and her chest to cup and fondle one of her breasts. While Dimitri filled her in the most primal of ways, he was talking - whispering carnal secrets to her. Confiding his long-held fantasies and desires for her, and confessing how much and how often he'd wanted to share his body and his love with her. "I'll never be able to get enough of you, milaya. You've ensnared me, Roza – and all I ever want is you."

"I love knowing that, Comrade. I'm yours forever," she promised, gasping as Dimitri adjusted his position slightly and started speeding up again. As inconceivable as it seemed, she could already feel her nerves drawing in, tensing and preparing for another release – one that promised to be violent and inexorable. Unlike her first climax, Rose could feel this building. Her muscles becoming more and more taut. Taking his hand from her breast, Dimitri trailed it down her side before slipping it between the pillow and her hip, allowing him to find and lightly stroke her clit.

"Are you going to cum for me milaya?" he moaned into her ear. She could feel his excitement and knew he, too, must be close. "Cum _with_ me?" he pleaded.

"Always," Rose affirmed seconds before a meteoric climax shook her to her core. She could feel herself clamping on Dimitri's hot member as he fulfilled his part of their bargain, spilling the proof of his passion within her. Rolling off her, Dimitri pulled Rose from the pillows to lay across his chest. The two of them wordlessly embracing. Finally pulling herself from his hold, Rose lifted her head to look at the clock.

"What a way to start my birthday," she grinned. "Lucky we packed last night, or we'd be running late! Come on Comrade – it's 8.15, and I'm ready for my birthday breakfast. Now you've fucked me, I expect you to feed me," she teased.

"Of course, my love," Dimitri replied, giving his woman an indulgent look. "Put some clothes on and let's go. I'll bring our bags, and we'll leave straight from there. It's going to be a big day, Roza."


	53. Ch 53 - Hope I Chose Right

The two of them were smiling dreamily at one another as they ate their breakfast.

"So now it's my birthday, are you going to tell me everything you've planned for the weekend?"

"Nope!" Dimitri said with a mysterious grin. "It's a surprise! The only thing I'm prepared to reveal is we're checking in to the hotel at 2 pm, we'll be checking out at 10 am on Sunday, and we're due at Baia for a birthday lunch by 1 pm. Oh – Mama asked me to let you know she's invited Abe as well as Oksana and Mark, so everyone will be there."

"What's Vika doing?"

"She's going to catch the train like she normally does, but she's planning to arrive on Sunday morning for your lunch. She'll stay Sunday night, and we can take her back with us Monday morning like usual."

"I'm glad she's coming home even if it is just for one night. She's been so flat since Eddie left," Rose observed.

"I know," Dimitri replied thoughtfully. "They both seem very taken with each other. I have a feeling Vika's determination to have an American posting probably tripled after meeting him."

Dimitri sat with adoring eyes, watching Rose finish the last of many rashers of bacon. "We'd better get going. Are you excited milaya?" he asked shyly.

She raised her eyes to look at his chocolate brown eyes, hers brimming with happiness and love. "Yep! Today's the first day of our adult lives together!"

"That it is," Dimitri agreed tenderly.

"Does that mean I get to drive today?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Not a chance in hell!" he grinned.

They stood from the table, and Dimitri was picking up their bags to leave when Demyan spotted them and walked over.

"Belikov. Hathaway. I believe today's the big day? Happy birthday Rose!" he added, leaning a little awkwardly to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Now you two should get going. I hope you have a wonderful weekend!"

"Thanks so much for this, Demyan. We really appreciate it," Dimitri said, shaking the older man's hand.

The couple were grinning as they walked to the car when they heard pounding feet approaching them along the corridor. They looked up to see Dimitri's Senior Combat class running towards them. Looks like they were doing laps through the many passages of the interconnecting buildings.

"Hey, where are you two off to, and how come we've got Whitman for training this morning?" Leo asked as he hurtled toward them.

"Compulsory training exercise. Have to do it as part of my St. Vlad's assessment requirements," Rose lied. "I'll see you Monday."

The guys who were leading the pack were almost around the corner when the girls followed.

"See you Dimka, see you, Rose. Have fun on your training exercise. I'll see you at home on Sunday!" Viktoria said with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. She knew they were off for a special weekend together, but they'd sworn her to secrecy. Inna was running beside her and shot Rose a look of pure loathing.

"Thanks, Vika!" Rose called out to her retreating back. "See you Sunday!"

Exiting out the side of the Guardian building their usual car was waiting. Dimitri walked around to the passenger door, and when he opened it for Rose, there was a gorgeous bunch of pink and white beautifully scented flowers resting on the passenger seat.

"Oh Dimitri," Rose gasped "They're exquisite!"

"Siberian irises and lily of the valley. Delicate and beautiful but also resilient and able to withstand whatever nature throws at them. They reminded me of you, milaya."

Rose got a little teary. Right there was the reason she loved Dimitri. He put so much thought into everything. Any other guy would go into a florist and pick the first bunch of flowers they came across – but not Dimitri. He really thought about her.

Wrapping her arms around him, Rose kissed Dimitri tenderly before climbing into the passenger seat. He walked around to the rear to load their bags into the trunk before climbing in and adjusting the driver's seat. Taking the bouquet from her lap, Dimitri carefully laid it on the back seat. "They'll spoil if they're in the heat from the vents," he explained. "I don't want them to droop before we get there. Besides, I think you need to check out the glove box."

Looking at Dimitri curiously, Rose opened the glove compartment to find a white square cardboard box similar to a burger box tied up with a ribbon. Beside it was a small wrapped present.

"Open the box first," Dimitri counseled, as he started the car and guided them on to the long driveway and towards the gatehouse. Carefully untying the pretty ribbon, and retying it around her ponytail, Rose opened the box.

"Oh Comrade!" she swooned. "I don't even dare ask how you managed this!" she said, turning to look at him with a huge smile. "Can I eat it now?" she asked hopefully, eyeing the glazed choc donut sitting in its pristine white box.

"Of course, Roza," Dimitri said with a grin, watching her ecstatic expression as she picked up her prize and took a satisfying bite. Closing her eyes in bliss, Rose groaned happily as she finished her first mouthful. "Aww – it's so good! Just like back home! And it's nice and fresh, too!" Rose lovingly broke off a piece and fed it to Dimitri as he was driving. He carefully ate the proffered morsel, licking her sticky fingers clean as she giggled.

"Hmm – that does taste good. You might need to start sharing your donuts with me, milaya."

"Nope! _My_ donut," she laughed, quickly moving her donut to the other side of her lap and angling her body as if to defend it.

"Your donut, Roza," Dimitri reassured, watching with pleasure as she carefully took bite after bite until it was almost gone.

"So would you like the final piece?" she asked him generously.

"No Roza. I want you to enjoy it – but thank you."

"I love you so much I _will_ share my donuts with you if you want," she promised solemnly.

"I know you will, baby."

Licking her fingers clean and closing the cardboard box before replacing it in the glove compartment, Rose looked at the other present curiously.

"You can unwrap that now if you want," Dimitri offered. Rose favored him with another joyous smile before carefully undoing the gift wrap.

"How did you know?" she asked, eyes wide. It was a tube of her favorite lip gloss.

"I saw how quickly you were going through it and figured you'd not have enough to see you through. So I got you another."

"I ran out yesterday," Rose confirmed. "I didn't factor in all the extra _kissing_ and the weather being colder, and for longer than Montana, so I used it more quickly than I'd anticipated. How did you find it? It's not a common brand."

"Guardian secret," Dimitri responded with a wink.

"You know in two months time you'll not be able to use that line, Comrade."

"I know – which is why I intend to give it a thrashing for the next nine weeks!"

Opening the tube, Rose applied a liberal amount of gloss to her lips smacking them together. _"That_ feels better," she said with a satisfied smile. "Thank you, Comrade. I love it, and I love you."

"And I love you, Roza. Always."

"Always," she agreed, putting her lipgloss back into the glove box and then resting her hand on Dimitri's upper thigh as he drove. They'd made good time to Novosibirsk, and Dimitri declared them right on schedule when they pulled up in front of a familiar block of residential units.

"The Guardian transit house?" Rose asked in confusion. She'd never hurt Dimitri by telling him, but she hadn't expected to see this place this weekend. She didn't need anywhere fancy to stay, as long as she was with him, she was happy, but Rose had hoped for somewhere _private!_ As if reading her thoughts Dimitri laughed.

"We're not staying here, milaya. I thought we'd change here." He said no more, coming around to open her car door. He'd grabbed her toiletries bag from the back but surprisingly nothing else. Taking her hand, he led her into the building.

Opening the door to the communal transit house, it looked almost identical to their last visit. In fact, the only real differences were it had about fifteen Guardians sleeping, eating or sitting on their beds and quietly talking with one another, and there were also pink rose petals scattered on the ground running from the unit door to one of the two bathrooms.

"After you milaya," Dimitri grinned, motioning for her to follow the trail of rose petals to the bathroom. She did, and when she got there she saw a white garment bag hanging from a hook on the wall, and a familiar pair of shoes sitting on the floor beneath it. Handing her the toiletries bag, and leaning to gently kiss her lips, Dimitri said "Try not to be too long, Roza. We have a schedule to stick to." And with that he closed the door, leaving her to change.

Opening the garment bag, Rose gasped in surprise. In it was a gorgeous pale pink lace dress Lissa had bought for her when they were on the run. A vintage find, Rose had been going to wear it to a theme party when they were in Portland, but they'd been found before she had the chance and she'd not had the occasion to wear since. Sleeveless with a subtly pleated calf-length skirt, it was very 1950s and super girly. Not Rose's usual style at all, but nonetheless she loved it. When she slipped it on she was happy to notice it accentuated her slim waist and womanly hips, and the square cut neckline was low enough to feature her breasts without being unseemly. Looking into the bag, she saw an accompanying white fur stole which she recognized as Lissa's. Trying it on, of course, it matched the outfit to perfection and would add some much-needed warmth.

The accompanying heels had been bought to match the dress - they were quite high, but had a nice thick heal so weren't too hard to walk in. Rose slipped them on before pulling her hair from its ponytail and brushing it quickly. Rifling through her cosmetics bag, she finished the look with some more mascara, a pink-tinted lipgloss, and a little eyeliner. Carefully packing her discarded clothes into the garment bag, she almost missed the little note in the bottom written on the Dragomir notepaper.

 _Dimitri wouldn't tell me anything  
other than it's to wear to a very nice  
restaurant for lunch on your birthday.  
I hope I chose right!_

 _It's so nice to be a part of your special day,  
even though I can't be there.  
Happy 18th birthday Rose.  
Love Lissa (and Christian)_

That little note made Rose's heart surge with love. For both Dimitri and Lissa. She couldn't believe he'd had Lissa rifle through her wardrobe on the other side of the globe just so she had the right outfit to wear today. And getting Lissa to use her exemplary fashion skills to come up with the perfect outfit for her special day? Well, it was a genius way of making feel Lissa feel included. Lifting the garment bag off the hook and grabbing her toiletries bag Rose opened the door to find Dimitri leaning on the wall beside it waiting for her. He was still in his dress jeans, but he'd changed into a fine weave black knit sweater that she adored, and he'd added a suit jacket. With his hair out and tucked behind his ears he looked like some sort of male model.

"Oh, Roza. You look gorgeous. I am the luckiest man in the world," Dimitri grinned taking Rose's bags from her and then twirling her around, admiring as her skirt flared in a very pretty way. "Let's go milaya."

As they walked back towards the door most of the Guardians were watching them smiling. Near the door, she noticed a Guardian she recognized from St. Basil's. He smiled at her and gave Dimitri a friendly nod. She laughed when she saw the dustpan and brush he was semi-concealing behind his back and wondered what Dimitri had promised to get him to set up, and clean up, all this. It was cold outside, but fortunately, they were back in the car in moments, and Dimitri cranked up the heat.

* * *

Rose and Dimitri were very quiet as they walked hand in hand to lunch together. In fact, once they were seated, they spent five minutes at their table for two with their hands clasped just gazing at one another. They were both startled when the waiter came to take their drinks order. Dimitri turned to Rose, asking in English whether she'd like some champagne. She nodded, so he studied the wine list.

"Champagne? Celebrating a special occasion are we?" the waiter asked kindly in English.

Rose gave Dimitri an adoring look before answering shyly, "Yes we are."

Ordering a bottle of champagne for them to share, Dimitri returned his attention to his gorgeous girl. "The menu is all in Russian, but they might have an English one. Would you like me to ask, or shall I translate it for you?"

"Can you translate it?" Rose asked not wanting to be a bother. Finally looking around at the restaurant for the first time, she was actually ever so slightly intimidated. It was gorgeous. Very airy and modern but elegantly understated. At Friday lunchtime it was filled with men in suits and women wearing business attire or pretty dresses like her own. Everything was just perfection, from the gorgeous joinery of the timber bench upon which she was seated and the chair in which Dimitri sat, the flatware burnished to gleaming perfection and each of their glasses glittering in the muted light. Dimitri started reading the menu to her when they were interrupted by the arrival of a man wearing a chef's uniform.

"Mitya! I can't believe you're here in my little restaurant!" he greeted Dimitri self effacingly, gesturing to the space around him.

"Not so little, and delighted to be here, Artur," Dimitri said fondly, standing to give him a one-armed hug Rose now recognized as the way he greeted his male friends. "May I introduce my beautiful Rose?"

"Ah, Rose!" Artur said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, but not actually kissing it. "Thrilled to be able to play a small part in your special day," he said with a kind smile.

"Rose this is Artur Gomulka, Executive Chef here at Salt. We trained in the junior years at St. Basil's together."

"I realized I was a little better at cooking than fighting," the Dhampir explained.

"Artur is being modest," Dimitri said. "Salt is considered Novosibirsk's best restaurant and one of the top ten places to eat in Russia. We're fortunate he was able to find a table for us today."

"There's always a table for you here, Mitya," Artur said sincerely. "My family and I will never forget your friendship and support. Please take a seat. Now - you're welcome to order anything from the menu of course, but can I suggest you try the 6-course degustation? It's a sampler of all the best things on the menu."

Dimitri looked at Rose who shrugged, saying "Sounds good."

"That would be great, thanks, Artur."

"My pleasure. And it really is good to see you, Dimitri. Please sit back and enjoy," he said, leaving them to return to the kitchen.

"Artur's heart was never in being a Guardian," Dimitri elucidated. "But he's from a poor Dhampir family, so there weren't many options for him. He was bullied a lot at St. Basil's, but I persuaded those responsible to stop."

"Persuaded?" Rose asked.

"Bullies are almost always cowards at heart," Dimitri explained. "Artur ran away the day he turned sixteen. He came to Novosibirsk and worked in restaurants at night and went to chef school during the day. He spent a couple of years in Europe before returning to start Salt. He's achieved a lot and should be very proud."

"Did you keep in touch with him?"

"Not directly. I knew his older brother. He was Ivan's other Guardian."

"The one who passed away defending Ivan?"

Dimitri nodded sadly. "He was a great guy, and we were good friends. After he passed away, I stayed in touch with his family."

The sommelier arrived with their champagne, pouring the wine into the refined flutes and breaking the somber moment.

"Happy birthday, Rose. You're the woman I'm always going to love," Dimitri said devotedly, raising his glass.

"To us, Dimitri, and to love," Rose corrected.

"To love," he agreed, giving her a heart-warming smile as they sipped at the delicious golden nectar.

Lunch had been every bit as marvelous as Dimitri had predicted. They were obviously treated to the Rolls Royce service, having a dedicated waiter attending to them. The food itself had been superb – individual works of art assembled on a plate. Looking around Rose also noticed compared to the other diners, she and Dimitri received Dhampir sized serves. Other patrons had appreciated they were in the company of some sort of VIPs, looking curiously to where Rose and Dimitri sat enthralled with one another, completely oblivious to those around them. At the end of their meal, Artur again appeared, again hugging Dimitri and this time embracing Rose and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad to see Dimitri happy," Artur said in his heavily accented English. "He's a wonderful man. I wish you both every joy together."

"Thank you, Artur. And thank you for making this day so special."

Dimitri went to pull out his wallet, but Artur put his hand up. "Your money is no good here, Belikov."

"I insist," Dimitri said, not wanting to take no for an answer.

"No, I insist. Consider it a gift for your beautiful lady," he said with a wink before heading back to the kitchen. Dimitri shrugged and putting his hand in the small of Rose's back guided her towards the door.

"How are you feeling, milaya?" Dimitri asked affectionately.

"Good. Full, happy, and perhaps a little bit silly from all the champagne!"

"Well, it's gone 2 pm. Would you like to go to the hotel and get settled in? We could have a rest before this evening's activities?" he suggested, helping her into the passenger seat of their car.

"Hmm – that sounds perfect Comrade," Rose said, picking up her flowers and sniffing their ambrosial blooms. In a matter of moments, Dimitri had pulled out into the traffic and drove the short distance to their hotel.

"Here we are milaya," Dimitri said proudly, pulling up in front of the Novosibirsk Marriot. The hotel was awe-inspiring. Built in the Art Nouveau style, it was opposite a gorgeous park and near a Cathedral.

"It's beautiful," Rose gasped, looking at Dimitri uncertainly. She had no idea how he was affording all this.

"Come on then," Dimitri grinned, coming around to open her door before handing his keys to the bell boy. "Bags are in the trunk, booking under Belikov," he said, passing Rose her flowers and guiding her across the pavement and into the lobby. All marble and muted brown and tan tones, the lobby had the sumptuous functional refinement typical of a high-end establishment. Walking confidently to the concierge, Dimitri smiled and said "Booking under the name of Belikov," pulling out his credit card and license. Quickly signing the paperwork where required, they were soon on their way up to the sixth floor.

Walking along the corridor with its thick woolen carpet, the bellboy had reached the room ahead of them and was taking their bags into their room. Handing the young man a tip, Dimitri picked Rose up and carried her across the threshold and into their suite, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

If you want to see Rose's dress, check out the 'I Never Told You I Love You' album on my Facebook Page:

www facebook com / swimmingthesamedeepwaters


	54. Ch 54 - Such a Perfect Day

Giggling with her arms wrapped around Dimitri's neck, Rose was blown away when he stepped into their room. Or should she say their _suite?_ Overlooking verdant trees bordering Lenin Square park opposite, with some huge building also visible, there was a comfy sofa running perpendicular to the almost full-length windows with an elegant coffee table in front of it. The perfect place to sit and people watch the busy street below.

In the middle of the room against the side wall was an enormous bed – bigger than any bed Rose had ever seen. Made up in crisp white linens, Rose looked at it covetously. She vowed that one day she and Dimitri would have a place with a bed as big as that.

"Comrade – this is beautiful, but you've already spent way too much… You know I don't expect anything like this. I just want to be with you," Rose said, looking at her Russian God tenderly.

"Shhh, milaya. Please don't worry. You forget that for the last three years I've been paid in American dollars. The exchange rate has been very kind," Dimitri explained with a wink. He carried her over and sat her on the edge of the bed before sitting down beside her. The two of them lay back, their legs hanging over the end of the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, lying side by side, they held hands.

"This has already been the perfect day," Rose said sighing.

"It has, hasn't it?" Dimitri grinned, turning to look at Rose. "I never thought I could be this happy. You don't mind it being just you and I? I thought you'd want to share such a special day with your family and friends?"

"No. This is _exactly_ as I want it. Just you and me," Rose said, looking into Dimitri's deep chocolate eyes. "So do you have something planned for this evening, or are we staying in to celebrate?" she asked him coyly.

"We're free until 6.30 pm, and then we need to leave for tonight's entertainments."

"And you're not going to tell me what these entertainments are?"

"Nope. But you'll be wearing the dress you have on now, so you won't want to crease it," Dimitri said, standing up and offering Rose his hand to pull her back to standing. When she was upright, Dimitri pulled her hard against him and into a blisteringly hot kiss, slowly lowering the zipper at the back of her dress. He let it slowly fall down over Rose's hips and onto the floor then picked it up as she stepped out of it. Draping it over a chair, Dimitri looked at Rose, eyes wide with appreciation, as he took in the pretty white lacy bra and panties she was wearing.

"Oh, milaya…"

"You like Comrade?"

"I more than like," Dimitri groaned, draping his jacket on top of her dress and stripping until he was standing just in boxers. "Come to bed with me Roza?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she giggled.

"Come on gorgeous. It's 5.45. I thought you might want a shower before we get ready to go out?"

Dimitri was lying in bed beside Rose. He'd been watching her sleep for the last half hour. Peaceful in repose, he'd been reflecting more on their rocky path to love. From the time he'd spent denying to himself that he wanted and then loved her, then the time he'd spent denying the same things to her. The time he'd actually considered accepting Tasha's offer just to remove himself from the vulnerable reality of loving Rose - and then his realization he was already in way too deep, and that Rose had already claimed his heart for her own.

Dimitri remembered his feelings as he'd hitched his way to Portland, leaving the love of his life behind him, then when he knew Rose was suffering and the panic as he'd raced back to her side. Finally, Dimitri focussed on the last seven weeks they'd spent here in Russia. The joy of introducing his love to his family. The thrill and satisfaction of finally consummating their love and becoming one. It had been a gamble traveling halfway around the world to spend almost all their time together – but Dimitri honestly couldn't imagine spending another day without Rose. Rose's eyelids fluttered open, and she was smiling at him in adoration.

"So, it's still my birthday, right?"

"Right…"

"So on my birthday you're meant to do _whatever_ I want…" she started.

"Within reason," Dimitri interjected, not wanting to have to do a nudie run through the lobby or somesuch if that's what Rose's capricious nature dictated.

"What about showering with me? I haven't even checked out the bathroom yet," Rose observed.

"I'll shower with you milaya," Dimitri agreed, bringing his lips down to hers. He was naked, and so was she, but he pulled her across the bed to him, lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom. Dimitri stood in the doorway, looking at the two of them in the mirror. Rose seemed so diminutive in his arms – at least compared to him. It always seemed so unfathomable to him that someone so small was filled with such vitality.

Resting comfortably in his arms Rose was checking the two of them out, too. She loved the way Dimitri was so comfortable with his body. From the moment he'd taken his bath towel off that night in Baia he'd been unashamed in front of her.

"Were you nervous? Getting naked in front of me the first night we made love?" Rose asked him.

"Petrified," Dimitri laughed.

"You didn't look it," she observed. "What were you frightened of?"

"I don't know," Dimitri said, a little embarrassed. "Maybe that you'd laugh at me or something!"

Rose laughed now. "Comrade believe me I was too busy simultaneously freaking out and drooling to laugh!"

"Drooling, hey?"

"Big time!" Rose laughed.

Dimitri set Rose down in front of him, and she looked around the bathroom. Tan marble floors and walls, the benches were deep chocolate heavily variegated marble. The toilet was tucked down the far end with a long wide double vanity running along the back wall beside it. To one side of the door was a massive glass-walled shower and on the other side a huge and exceptionally deep spa bath.

"That looks good," Rose said, looking at the bath.

"Doesn't it," Dimitri agreed. "Nice and deep. Probably takes an age to fill… How about we find out tomorrow?" he suggested with a prurient look to Rose.

"It's a deal," Rose nodded, walking to check out the shower. "Oh, Dimitri! Look it has double showerheads! How cool is that!" Without pause, Rose wrapped her hair up into a loose bun, securing it with the hair tie she had around her wrist, and climbed into the shower stall, turning on the water. _"Comrade!_ This day just keeps getting better and better! This is like the world's best shower!"

Stepping in beside Rose, Dimitri had to agree – although it had more to do with the woman standing beside him than the water pressure or the shower fittings.

"God I love you," he said, suddenly overcome with emotion. Pulling Rose to him, he looked at her in awe. "I can't imagine where I'd be now if it weren't for you," he whispered. "You're everything good that's ever happened to me all wrapped in one beautiful package."

"It should be illegal to be this happy," Rose breathed quietly into his ear, reaching past him to turn on his shower too.

"It probably is, somewhere," Dimitri said with a smile, soaping her back then spinning her around to softly soap her breasts.

Right on 6.30 Dimitri zipped Rose's dress up. "It's quite cold out, but it's not windy. We'll be walking to tonight's destination - it's only a few minutes away," he teased, still not giving her any clue as to where they were going.

"Ok, Comrade."

"Great! Now let's go downstairs to the bar for a quick drink before we head off," he suggested.

"Oh! A Bar! I've never been in a bar before!" Rose said. "Well. Not _legally_ I mean!"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, holding Rose's hand as they strolled into the lobby bar together. Looking around, he was proud to notice Rose really was the most stunning woman in the room – as evidenced by several avaricious glances. Leading her to a seat at the stately bar, sitting beside her Dimitri ordered them each a shot of vodka.

"Roza – this is Russian vodka. It's a lot stronger than what you're used to in America. You need to down it in one shot - and try not to choke."

Well, she managed to get it down, and without choking at that, but boy was she glad she was wearing waterproof mascara! Rose's eyes were smarting as she caught Dimitri regarding her with amusement, tossing a note onto the counter and helping her to her feet.

"I think I need to teach you to drink vodka, milaya."

Guiding Rose through the lobby, Dimitri stopped at the front doors helping her into her coat. He took one hand and slipped it into his coat pocket before wrapping his arm around her. At 6.45 the sun was just starting to set. Walking across the road, they walked briskly along a path bordering Lenin Square.

"Is that where we're going?" Rose asked, looking at the huge building not far from them.

"Yes – that's the Opera and Ballet theatre – the largest theatre in Russia. That's where we're going tonight," Dimitri replied. "Swan Lake is showing, and it's one of the most romantic ballets performed. Have you ever been to the ballet, milaya?"

Rose hadn't, and personally, she thought it sounded as boring as hell – but Dimitri had obviously tried to think of something different and unique, so she smiled and said it would be a new experience and she was excited to be going.

Rose's grin spoke volumes. "Dimitri! That was magical! I've never seen anything like it! The theatre was so elaborate and the music so moving! And the costumes were gorgeous! I didn't know ballet was like that?!"

Rose had spent the whole time perched on the edge of her seat, clasping her Russian God's hand wholly entranced.

"I'm so glad you took me! It was so romantic. I would never have thought to go to the ballet."

"Well Russian's love the ballet, milaya. I've seen quite a few, but Swan Lake is one of my favorites," Dimitri said. "I wanted to share it with the love of my life." They'd stopped to get Rose's coat from the coat check, and Dimitri was holding it open for her. Taking her hand, he asked, "Ready for your next surprise?!"

"There's _more?!"_

"Just one or two," he chuckled. Walking outside into the night air, it was cold. "We could walk back the way we came," Dimitri started, "but it's a little chilly. Besides, I thought you might like to see the whole area?" With that, Dimitri stopped beside a horse-drawn carriage. Speaking briefly in Russian with the driver, he helped Rose into the open-air carriage, climbing in to sit beside her. The driver passed them a warm fleecy blanket that Dimitri tucked around them, and then they were off.

Her small hands between Dimitri's under the blanket, and with her jacket fastened and hood up, Rose was surprisingly snug despite the cool air whipping past her face. They were traversing the paths that crisscrossed the park, Dimitri occasionally pointing out statues or monuments of interest. He looked so relaxed and happy explaining the significance of the statue of Lenin, and why there were statues of soldiers as well. The park wasn't huge, so their ride didn't take more than fifteen minutes, but it was fun and very romantic.

"Another first," Rose whispered leaning forward to kiss Dimitri. "No one's ever taken me for a ride in a horse-drawn carriage before."

Dimitri was grinning like that cat who got the cream. "Well, I hope you've enjoyed!" They'd pulled up at their destination – almost directly opposite their hotel. "Come on Roza – it's 9.30. Let's pick up some supplies from the market and then we'll get some supper." Helping her from the carriage, Dimitri thanked the driver in Russian and paid him before guiding Rose across the street and into a convenience store type of supermarket. "Is there anything you need milaya? I was going to pick us up some vodka and some chocolate."

"No – I'm good," Rose replied, looking curiously around at the different goods on offer. It was all so different to back home. She couldn't read most of the wording, so she was relying on the pictures on the packs as to what things were.

Having selected a large bottle of vodka, strawberries, pickles and four different types of chocolate, Dimitri paid and steered Rose out of the store. "There are lots of different food options available, but it's been a while, and I thought you might be missing this?" he said, turning her to face a store almost directly beside their hotel.

"Pizza!" Rose squealed happily. "Comrade that's _perfect!"_

Heading inside they ordered a family pizza to share and sat on stools at a counter along the window people-watching as they waited. When it arrived, it was _huge,_ and the two of them sat side-by-side eating. It wasn't quite the same as pizza back home, but it was close enough, and Dimitri was right - Rose had missed it. Eating as much as they could, Dimitri packed the leftovers into the cardboard box.

"It's past 10 pm milaya. I wasn't sure whether you wanted to go out to a nightclub tonight or whether you'd like to go upstairs and relax in our room?"

"It's been a huge day. Do you think we could stay in tonight and go nightclubbing tomorrow night? I _definitely_ want to hit the clubs, but I think I'd like tonight to be about us?"

"Of course, my love. How about we spend the night in, drinking vodka, eating chocolate and making love?"

"That sounds divine, Comrade," Rose sighed happily. "The perfect end to the perfect day."


	55. Ch 55 - Attack or Retreat?

Rose wouldn't say she was hung over – but she certainly wasn't feeling her finest. Waking up curled beside Dimitri, she lay there watching him sleep for a while. It was less than a week now until they were due to return to St. Vladimir's, and Rose was starting to get nervous. Everything was so _easy_ here in Russia, it was genuinely tempting to stay. She could see them having a very comfortable life here, and she'd already decided she wanted Dimitri to teach her the language. But part of Rose knew it was time to go home. She had things she needed to achieve, and whether they ended up long-term in Russia or America, she needed to finish things at St. Vladimir's first.

Of course, everything hung on whether Dimitri could get a posting back at St. Vlad's. They'd decided he'd call Alberta tomorrow to discuss the issue. They knew he'd be at her mercy in terms of the shifts and conditions Dimitri would have to accept, but Rose was hoping her guilt about the way in which he'd left, and the fallout it had caused, would make Alberta inclined to be kind. Or at least fair. And if she wasn't? Well - they'd cross that bridge if they came to it.

"I can feel you looking at me milaya," Dimitri said huskily, his lips curling into a smile.

"I'm allowed to look, aren't I?"

"Look, touch, kiss – I'm all yours," he laughed, opening up his eyes to look at Rose. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"Pretty good, actually. What time is it?"

"Almost nine. Should we get dressed and grab some breakfast somewhere?"

"Cooked breakfast downstairs in the restaurant is part of the room fee. It's a buffet."

"They're going to regret renting a room to two Dhampir," Rose laughed, knowing her own propensity to each large at the start of the day. "I'm famished this morning," she said meaningfully.

"Me too," Dimitri replied with a smirk, thinking about all the energy they'd burned off together last night.

They dressed casually and caught the lift down to the buffet. Rose was staggered by the selection – almost everything imaginable was available from traditional Russian foods to American favorites. Both piling plates high, they returned to their table to start on course one.

"So do you have plans for us today?" Rose asked, tackling a mountain of scrambled eggs on black bread.

"No, but I've got some ideas. We could go to the shopping mall and check that out, or there's the zoo? Otherwise, we could go for a run along the waterfront if you want? Or there's also a couple of open-air ice-skating rinks? There's also the museum and the cathedral – they're both worth checking out. Or we could go to the local markets?"

"It all sounds good. What do you suggest?" Rose asked, pausing with her fork close to her mouth.

"I liked the idea of ice-skating followed by the markets and then maybe the shopping center? You could shop for gifts for your friends back home?" Dimitri looked at Rose astutely. "I know it's been on your mind milaya…"

"It has," Rose sighed. "It's been so wonderful here, but it's time to go back, isn't it?"

Dimitri nodded. "It's not forever, Roza. Coming back has shown me something – three years was too long. I want to visit Russia more often."

"There's still Demyan's offer."

"Yes there is, and it's very tempting. But if that's not the way things work out, I'd really like to try and come here every year or so."

"I'd like that too. I feel very at home here. But then I feel at home _wherever_ you are," Rose admitted, a pretty blush staining her cheeks.

Dimitri grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Your heart is my home now," he said with a beautiful smile.

* * *

The ice-skating rink was huge. Much larger than anything Rose had been to in America. They'd hired skates for a pittance and spent most of the morning whizzing around hand in hand. They were both confident skaters, and after a little practice, Dimitri had started mucking around doing lifts with Rose. It helped he knew her body so well from their many hours of training together, and that they were both strong.

They ended up with a little audience who clapped and admired as the tall, muscular man guided his beautiful partner around the rink – throwing her up into the air and catching her with ease. They made a handsome looking couple – and they were so obviously smitten with one another it made other people feel good to regard them, absorbed as they were in their little bubble of love.

It was fun skating together and surprisingly good exercise. By the time they'd skated for two and a half hours, they were both famished, despite the gargantuan breakfast they'd enjoyed back at the hotel. Swapping their skates for her fur trimmed boots and his combat ones, they'd wandered along to the local market where Dimitri had helped Rose buy some lunch and things for people back home.

She bought Lissa a pair of fur-trimmed leather gloves. Lissa's hands were half a size smaller than Rose's, so she was easy enough to buy for her. Rose ended up choosing a snow-white pair of gloves with matching white fur trim. They'd match beautifully with the stole Lissa had loaned her. For Christian, Rose bought an ushanka - the traditional Russian fur hat with ear flaps. Rose was looking forward to Lissa making him try it on and wear it. She decided to buy Eddie a bottle of Russian vodka, so they'd do that on the way to the airport before they left.

Dimitri had suggested buying Alberta some pen and ink sketches of Russian flowers from an artist at the market. They were inexpensive but pretty, and once he'd suggested them, Rose could really see Alberta liking them.

Rose's mother was the hardest to buy for. What do you get for a person you barely know? She didn't seem the type to appreciate porcelain or matryoshka dolls. As sad as it was, Rose thought she might have to ask Abe if he had any suggestions. While he hadn't seen Janine in years, he'd still known her better than Rose ever had. She'd be seeing Abe in Baia tomorrow, so unless something presented itself in the meantime, Rose resolved to ask him then.

Buying gifts for back home had gotten her down. Rose didn't know how to explain it, but she knew everything was about to change again, and since everything had been so wonderful, she figured change would probably not be a good thing.

"It's going to be ok, you know. You're eighteen, and they can't stop us anymore," Dimitri said out of the blue, noting Rose's pensive silence as they wandered around the market hand in hand.

"What if they try?"

"Roza, you don't understand. I love you, and you love me. We're together now, and that means we've already won. They can make it hard for us, but we have the power here. If it gets too much, or they make it too difficult, we can come back to St. Basil's. Or even out into the human world. The worst thing anyone could ever do was keep us apart, and that's not going to happen now."

Rose looked into Dimitri's molten chocolate eyes. Eyes filled with such trust and love and faith.

"My greatest fear was always losing you," she said, thinking aloud. "Losing our chance to be in love and together," she clarified.

"My greatest fear was always opening up to you," Dimitri replied. "Exposing myself to the potential of so much pain again. But we're in love, we're together, and it's wonderful!"

"It _is_ wonderful!" Rose said, a huge smile on her face again.

* * *

"Every man there tonight is going to want to get into your pants," Dimitri moaned when Rose stepped out of the bathroom having just completed her makeup. She was wearing a pair of high-heeled boots, skinny jeans, a low cut sequined top and a cropped black leather jacket. With her hair out, quite heavy makeup, and a reasonable amount of cleavage on display, Rose was sex walking in a pair of 4-inch heels. _"I_ want to get into your pants," Dimitri growled.

"Do you baby?" Rose asked, pulling him firmly against her by his belt. "Are you looking forward to dancing with me? To showing every man there I'm going home with you tonight?"

"Maybe we should just stay here and get the after party started early?" Dimitri suggested, giving Rose a scorching look.

"Hmm – I think not. I want to dance! Besides, I think you had quite enough sexing this afternoon," Rose teased.

"I disagree," Dimitri pouted.

Rose smiled at him. He didn't often pout, and her Russian God pouting was very cute indeed.

"Well if you're tired, you can stay home, grandpa, but _I'm_ going nightclubbing…"

"Grandpa?! Oh, _I don't think so._ Come on Roza – I'm going to take you nightclubbing. We're going to drink, we're going to dance, and then we're going to come back here and… well, you know what we're going to do then!"

Rose looked up at Dimitri mischievously. "No? I don't know what we're going to do? Are we going to watch TV? We could play chess maybe? I could ask at reception if they have a board?"

"No Roza," Dimitri said, a carnal gleam in his eyes. "We won't be playing _chess._ When I bring you back here, we're going to fuck," he said in a quiet, measured voice.

Rose felt a thrill go through her and a delicious tightening in all the right places. Dimitri, who never swore and who almost always called it making love, had just promised to fuck her - and honestly, she couldn't wait! Giving him her man-eater smile Rose flicked her almost waist length hair knowing how much he loved it. "Sounds good, Comrade," she said sexily, "But first dancing!"

Ever organized, Dimitri had discovered in advance the names and locations of the best nightclubs in town. There were two he had in mind for tonight - the first one was fairly generic and opened at 8 pm and was good as a warm up. The second, a lot more industrial, opened at 10 pm but according to his sources didn't really start going off until midnight. They were an easy walk from one another, so Dimitri thought they'd start at the first and then make their way across to the other.

Helping Rose from the taxi, Dimitri took another good look at her. She was so hot it wasn't funny. A lot of the young women in Russia wore provocative and overtly sexy clothes. Tight and very short mini dresses in lurid shades that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Rose was positively demure by comparison, but somehow that made her sexier still. Something about the way her jeans hung from her hips, the way the sequined material of her top clung to her, the way her jacket opening gave alluring glimpses of the fabric covering her full round breasts. It made a man think of what it would be like to slowly undress her - removing each layer to reveal her gorgeous, nubile body.

Walking down the stairs into the nightclub, Dimitri could tell Rose was disappointed not to be carded - but she honestly didn't look underage, and being on his arm probably didn't hurt either. Inside, the club was already pumping – surprising given it was only 10.30. The music was a mix of American and Russian club music, and the dance floor was reasonably full. It had been a few years since he'd been to a nightclub - not since Ivan, actually. But not a lot seemed to have changed.

"Vodka?" Dimitri asked, raising his voice to be heard over the noise of the music and the crowd.

Rose nodded, following Dimitri to the bar, watching as he ordered four vodka shots. Picking up one each they clinked glasses, downing them quickly. Dimitri pulled Rose closer to him. "You look very sexy drinking vodka," he said. "I like it!"

"Good – because I plan to do a lot of it tonight," Rose laughed, putting her hands on his hips, swaying her hips to the music. "Come on Comrade – I want you to dance with me," she said, grabbing her second shot glass, and waiting for him to do likewise. Clinking glasses together again, they downed their second shots before Rose pulled Dimitri out onto the dance floor.

Dimitri put his hands on Rose's hips, pulling her towards him. She laughed, watching her stoic man. He obviously hadn't danced in a while, but he was quickly getting the hang of it again. He was quite graceful on the dance floor, really. But Rose should have anticipated that because he was such a good fighter, and really fighting was a sort of dance, albeit a deadly one.

"You look sexy," Rose said, reaching up to kiss Dimitri. The taste of vodka on his lips was arousing, as was the way he pulled her hips to his before running his hands up the side of her body underneath her jacket.

"Not as sexy as you," Dimitri replied, nipping at Rose's lips until she parted them, giving his tongue access. He kissed her passionately for a moment until she pulled away, walking backward and deeper onto the dance floor – holding her hands out for him to follow.

The music was loudest in the middle of the dance floor, and soon she'd completely lost herself to it. Closing her eyes, Rose danced pressed hard against Dimitri, feeling his hands encircling her waist or running his hands possessively over her hips and butt. Before she knew it, they'd been dancing for over an hour, and Dimitri was using a crappy song as an excuse to pull her over towards the bar. He ordered two bottles of water and another couple of shots. Ever concerned for Rose's welfare, Dimitri insisted she rehydrate with the water before having another shot. He'd never seen Rose plastered before, and he didn't want tonight to be the first time.

The club was much busier now, in fact, it was getting hard to move without bumping into someone. Finished their shots, and back out on the dance floor, they let themselves go. The music was faster now, and they were both enjoying it. Rose was dancing in front of Dimitri with her eyes closed when some random drunk put his hands around her waist, slipping one hand up to try and feel her breast. Rose smiled for half a moment before realizing it wasn't Dimitri. Opening her eyes to see Dimitri's narrowing dangerously, she quickly grabbed the offending hand and twisted it, applying a downward pressure causing the guy to sink to his knees else have his wrist broken.

Looking to the drunk in question, Rose shook her head - making her displeasure clear. Then she pushed him backward, causing him to fall on his ass in the middle of the dance floor before she stepped into Dimitri's embrace and distracted her chivalrous Russian God with a long hard kiss. By the time Rose pulled back from him, the drunk in question was long gone - probably his first good decision of the night Rose thought with a giggle. Of course, now she was left with another problem. Namely the obscenely tight bulge in her man's pants, and the lustful way he was looking at her.

Dimitri pulled Rose back to him, shamelessly pressing his hardness against her. She put a leg on either side of his, letting him grind his excitement against her, holding her hips firmly against him by way of one of his large hands on her butt. His eyes were dilated, pupils twin pools of want, and Rose knew hers must be no better. Lowering his lips to hers, Rose put her arms around Dimitri's neck playing with his hair as their hips moved together in perfect rhythm, his leg rubbing against her crotch.

"I'm so turned on, Dimitri," Rose moaned pulling her lips from his.

"I know baby," Dimitri growled back, his breaths coming in ragged gasps as he tried to calm himself. He was so glad he'd worn his shirt out tonight. It hung down low enough that his sizeable erection wasn't visible.

"Did you want to keep dancing, have another drink, or head back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Take me back to the hotel," Rose begged. She could dance anytime, but right now her body had other pressing needs. Dimitri's grateful smile told Rose he was on the same page, and grabbing her hand he started weaving through the dance floor towards the exit. Happy she'd only worn her short leather jacket, they were able to bypass the coat check and head hand in hand out into the night.

The club they'd been in was at the end of a short dead-end street. They were halfway along it, towards the main road, when Rose stopped dead in her tracks, a familiar stirring sensation in her stomach.

"Comrade!" she hissed, the tone in her voice stopping him instantly. "Are you wearing silver?" she asked – meaning was he armed.

Dimitri nodded, reaching down to retrieve one stake from a shin holster, then plucking another from his jacket and handing it to her. He looked at Rose, trying to get a sense of where the danger was coming from. Falling back so the wall of a building was at their backs and they were concealed in shadows, they were passing the opening to an alley opposite when Rose spotted them. Four Strigoi had cornered two girls. They hadn't detected Dimitri and Rose, so they had to make a decision – attack or retreat.

Two against four Strigoi weren't great odds, especially given Rose was wearing heels and had had a few drinks. Three drinks over as many hours wouldn't impair Dimitri, but winning was still far from assured. Still – Rose could only imagine the terror the two girls must be feeling right now. Even humans, unaware of Strigoi, could not be ignorant of their evil once confronted by them.

Rose was about to turn to Dimitri to get his opinion on whether to fight or flee when something about one of the girls caught her attention. It was the way she'd moved her head. And then narrowing her eyes, and looking carefully, Rose's heart sunk. There was no chance they could walk away from this fight. Because at the end of that alley, terrified and apparently unarmed, were Vika and Inna.


	56. Ch 56 - Gatecrashed

Turning to Dimitri, Rose gave him a look, peering back down into the alley meaningfully.

She saw him follow her gaze, clueless at first as to what she was trying to communicate. She watched Dimitri look at the two girls, then saw the moment realization dawned. When Dimitri recognized that the girls in the alley facing off four Strigoi were his sister and her friend.

Dimitri turned back to look at Rose imploringly and apologetically. Once he knew it was Vika and Inna, he'd, of course, come to the same conclusion she had. They would have to fight. Without the need of words, they were inching silently down the alleyway, listening and watching – keeping to the shadows for as long as they could, and trying to remain unseen.

Inna was standing there like a dolt – rendered entirely insensible by the presence of four Strigoi. Viktoria, on the other hand, had the good sense to try and stall for time. Immediately identifying them as Dhampir, and seeing they were unpromised, the Strigoi had incorrectly assumed them to be bloodwhores. Vika, knowing human and Dhampir blood was a poor consolation for Strigoi, compared to that from a Moroi, was trying to delay the inevitable by claiming they were waiting for their Moroi dates for the evening.

"Moroi hey?" one Strigoi drawled.

"Not just any Moroi. Royal!" Viktoria announced, laying it on thick.

"We keep track of the Royals. Who are you meeting?" a female Strigoi asked suspiciously.

"You wouldn't know them. They're American."

"Well maybe _I_ would?" a third Strigoi said with an American accent. "Who are they?" he demanded, in a tone not to be disobeyed.

"I'm meeting Lord Adrian Ivashkov," Vika volunteered without a moment's hesitation, and then quickly added, "and she's meeting Lord Christian Ozera."

Rose was impressed. They were probably the only young male Royal Moroi American names Vika knew, but when it counted, she had come up with the goods. A hiss ran through the Strigoi. These names were not unknown to them.

"Lord Ivashkov is in the country," one confirmed. "That is certain. There have been several confirmed reports."

"What about Christian Ozera? What is he doing here?" the female quizzed Vika, more interested in gathering intel than draining blood - at least for the time being.

"He's here with his Aunt, I think? Tasha Ozera?"

"She's speaking the truth," the American said. "Tasha Ozera is also visiting Russia. She was spotted in Baia last weekend."

By this stage, Rose and Dimitri were relatively close behind the group. They knew the plan would be they'd try and stake the first two from behind before tackling the remaining two.

They were stepping forward to do just that when Inna spotted Dimitri. Her face lit up with hope and relief, and she looked behind the Strigoi facing her to try and say something to him. Rose's Strigoi was dead before they had a chance to turn to see what Inna was looking at. But thanks to Inna, Dimitri had lost the element of surprise – the three other Strigoi turning to face him.

Just when Rose thought she couldn't dislike that stupid bitch Inna any more than she already did!

With three Strigoi to account for, Rose could do little more than throw a hopeful look, and a wordless prayer in Dimitri's direction before the female Strigoi was upon her. She looked as though she were human before she'd been turned, but her age made up for her lack of training. Circling one another, Rose kept looking for an opening that never came. This one evidently thought that a good defense was a good defense. Trying a few basic moves to see how she'd react, Rose quickly got a sense that she was well versed in standard battle moves. Apparently Rose would need to try something a bit more novel.

Given the Strigoi was tiny, Russian, and not Guardian trained, Rose thought the chances of her having experience defending against an aerial kick was probably pretty slim. Generally, they were only used on larger opponents, and there'd be few Guardians smaller than this Strigoi. Hell, Rose thought her diminutive Guardian mother, Janine, would probably be larger than this Strigoi!

Trying to lull it into a false sense of security, Rose spent some time appearing to make unsuccessful attempts at landing a blow on the female. It took a few minutes, but Rose was slowly moving it around so that its back was to the wall.

Rose was used to aiming her aerials high, so it would be an adjustment to jump high and kick lower, but she thought it could be worth a try. Waiting until she had the Strigoi in a position where a hit would propel it back into the wall, Rose attempted her highest jump, aiming her foot directly into the Strigoi's chest. She missed the chest, her aim being just too high. But the direct kick to the face with four-inch heels and the resultant head crash into the brick wall proved to be enough to stun it. And by the time the Strigoi was struggling to get up from the ground, Rose's borrowed stake had found her heart.

She looked up at Rose in surprise, and as the red rings left her eyes, Rose could swear there was a moment where she looked grateful. And then there was nothing but two inanimate globes glazing over, life – or whatever one classed being Strigoi – having completely left them.

Gasping with exertion, and stunned she'd managed to land in heels without rolling her ankle, Rose looked to where Dimitri was struggling against two Strigoi. The male American former Moroi and a former Russian Guardian. The former Guardian was more engaged, the former Moroi playing distraction and looking for openings around the edge of their battle.

Rose could see they were wearing Dimitri down. He couldn't fully engage with one without risking the other sneaking in to land an attack, so he was simultaneously keeping track of both. It was mentally and physically exhausting, and knowing Dimitri as she did, Rose could see her Russian God starting to show initial signs of fatigue.

Aware she had to assist, and that neither had yet picked she was unengaged, Rose chose the American. Waiting until he was side on to her, Rose delivered a joint destroying kick to the side of his knee. He fell heavily, miraculously crashing into the other Strigoi as he fell. The two fell to the ground as one. And before she had a chance to step forward, Dimitri had staked them both.

Dimitri and Rose immediately fell into a defensive position, back to back, surveying up and down the alleyway, eyes running over doorways, rooflines, and shadows. Both breathing heavily, Dimitri managed to ask "Are we clear, Roza?"

Looking around, and carefully checking how her stomach felt Rose confirmed: "We're clear, Comrade." Nonetheless, they both kept their stakes in their hands.

They were reasonably well concealed in the alleyway; however, they were only meters away from a fairly busy thoroughfare to the club, and it was approaching the time when there'd be a mass exodus from one club to the others, so Dimitri and Rose were keen to clean up the scene. Looking around them, the alley was devoid of dumpsters or anything that could help hide the Strigoi bodies. While Dimitri did have a Zippo on him, he lacked in a suitable accelerant to apply to incinerate the corpses. Besides which, in this location, a fire would attract too much attention. So, in the end, Rose, Dimitri, and Vika concealed the bodies as well as they could at the end of the alley, trusting to the shadows to obscure them until the Alchemists could attend.

Inna was standing gormlessly as the other three did their best to contain the scene.

"We'll need to call the Alchemists for a cleanup," Dimitri said. Rose stood and waited for Dimitri to do the honors, but instead, he held his hand out to Rose, asking for her phone. "I know you've not had to call them before," he started, "but we're relatively safe here, so it's a good chance for you to place your first call. Strictly speaking, only Guardians are meant to do it, but with eight kills under your belt now there'll be no problem you calling it in and it's good practice."

Vika was standing listening to Dimitri's instructions to Rose. Inna had sunk to the ground, resting against the wall. Rose doubted she'd know her own name right now even if her life depended on it.

"Firstly, be respectful. Identify yourself by name and title and ask for assistance. Give details and answer questions honestly and succinctly. Alchemists document everything, so any comment you make you can guarantee will end up in a report somewhere. You have to understand, Alchemists see Strigoi, Moroi, and Dhampir as all inherently evil. Dhampir probably a little less than Strigoi or Moroi – but essentially they think we're an evil scourge on the world. They only help us because we kill Strigoi and they recognize that they prey on innocents. However, if they had their way all of us would be eradicated. They prefer not to meet with us, so if we do wait around to secure a scene like we will tonight, they'll call when they're a minute or so away, and we'll clear off. We're expected not to stay around unless specifically requested to."

With no further instructions, Dimitri took Rose's phone and dialed a number, passing it back to her. It picked up on the first ring, but there was no greeting. Getting an encouraging nod from Dimitri, Rose said "Novice Rose Hathaway calling to request assistance. There are four deceased Strigoi in an alleyway running perpendicular to the dead-end street where the nightclub 'NRG' is situated in Novosibirsk."

"Are there any Guardians, Moroi or other Dhampir in attendance?" an efficient but somehow disapproving male voice asked.

"One Guardian. Also two Novices in addition to myself."

"Are there any human witnesses?"

"None."

"Is anyone in need of medical attention?"

Rose looked to where Inna sat slumped against the wall. She wasn't entirely sure Inna wouldn't need to speak to someone about tonight's events – but it was hardly of an immediate nature.

"No. No one's injured."

"Is the scene secure?"

"There's nowhere to conceal the bodies so we've dragged them back into the shadows as well as we can. We can stay to discourage any curious passersby until requested to leave."

"Thank you. We're dispatching a unit now. Estimated arrival is seven minutes. You will receive a call on this number when they've arrived." And then the connection was severed.

Dimitri gave Rose an approving nod, moving up towards the neck of the alley and gesturing for her to follow. A ball of tension, his eyes were constantly moving – checking out every shadow, continually looking for movement or any sign that the Strigoi had friends who might be looking for them. Rose didn't need to be told – one of the most dangerous times for an attack was actually following a first. Whether it was other nest members searching, or sometimes it was a ploy where weaker Strigoi were sent out first to suss out or wear out opponents. While this attack didn't have that feel, Dimitri and Rose would be happier once the Alchemists were here and they could leave.

Rose was looking back down the alley to where Inna and Vika were waiting. Inna was sitting on the ground, starting to weep. They'd need to get moving, soon, so she asked Vika to get her up. The two of them weren't looking great. Inna was apparently going into shock, and while Viktoria was functioning and obeying instructions, Rose could see she wasn't too far behind. They'd have to get them somewhere warm and safe as soon as possible.

"We'll have to take them back to the hotel, Dimitri," Rose mumbled, turning to look at her Russian God. He already looked furious, and this revelation didn't seem to improve his disposition. Dimitri nodded bleakly, acknowledging the truth of her words but looking far from happy about it. Knowing her man like she did, Rose could see he was only just managing to contain his fury, and that it was going to be monumental when he finally exploded. Rose's phone rang, and she answered immediately.

"We're here. You can leave now," an accented male voice said.

"Thank you," Rose said, disconnecting the call. "Come on let's get out of here," she said to the others.

She went to help Viktoria with Inna, supporting her on the other side while Dimitri walked a few steps in front, stake still drawn but concealed behind his forearm. As they came out into the street from the alley, they saw two humans, one carrying a large bag, walking towards the alley. The man was older, maybe early thirties, and didn't look towards them at all. But the female at his side met Rose's eyes for just a second. Young, probably Rose's age, she had dark blonde hair and delicate features. Rose mouthed the words 'thank you' to her and received the tiniest nod in return. And then they were out onto the street and heading to the major road at the end.

By some sort of miracle, a taxi was there letting out a fare - so they were able to get straight in. Dimitri sat in the front, Inna, Vika, and Rose in the back seat. Dimitri gave the order for the Marriot, and they were on their way.

If the front desk thought anything of Dimitri returning with three young ladies in tow, rather than one, they said nothing of it. In fact, they barely looked up as Dimitri and Rose shepherded Vika and Inna towards the lifts and up to the sixth floor. At the door to their suite, Dimitri fished the plastic pass-card out of his pocket and swiped them in. He still hadn't said a word to Inna or Vika, and honestly, Rose thought given his mood right now, that was probably for the best.

Rose took off her jacket and sat on the edge of the bed pulling off her high-heeled boots. While sexy they were, comfortable to fight in they were not! Dimitri sat beside her, taking off his combat boots. Rose could feel the tension escalating.

Vika and Inna sat on the sofa. The curtains were still open, so Vika was gazing out onto the street below. Inna was looking towards Dimitri and Rose, although more Dimitri if the truth be told. She was opening her mouth to speak when Dimitri started.

"Vika? What the _hell_ are you doing in Novosibirsk? I demand an explanation!"

Viktoria looked to Rose imploringly. She knew her brother was beyond furious.

"We came up to go nightclubbing," she said in a small voice.

"Nightclubbing? NIGHTCLUBBING?" Dimitri roared. "My _seventeen-year-old sister_ wandering the streets at night unarmed trying to sneak into nightclubs!? Does anyone know where you are?"

Viktoria shook her head. "We left school this morning and caught the train. They think we're in Baia. We were going to go nightclubbing and then wait at the train station when the clubs closed. Inna was going to return to school, and I was going to catch the morning train to Baia for your birthday lunch," Vika said quietly, directing her answer towards Rose.

Dimitri was leaning forward rubbing his forehead with his hand. "Is this the first time you've done this? Or is this a regular thing for you two?!"

"I've never done this before," Viktoria said, and Rose believed her. She also noticed the pause, and how Vika didn't mention whether this was also a first for Inna. Interesting.

"Do you two have any idea of how dangerous what you did was? You were cornered by _FOUR STRIGOI._ You were unarmed, and no one knew where you were. If Rose and I hadn't been there, you'd be _dead_ now! DEAD! And you can both kiss your Guardian careers goodbye. You'll almost certainly be expelled for this little stunt! How could you be so _stupid_ Vika? I thought you wanted more for yourself than staying in Baia for the rest of your life?!"

Viktoria was crying, now. "I'm _sorry,_ Dimka. I just didn't think," she said.

"No shit! How do you think Mama is going to react to this? Not to mention Karolina, Sonya, and Babushka? How _disappointed_ they're going to be with you? And I can imagine your family is going to be furious too," he spat at Inna – addressing her for the first time.

 _"Two stupid little girls_ getting themselves into trouble and relying on others to come and save them! Neither of you deserve to be Guardians. Your actions have shown a serious lack of judgment, and I couldn't, in good conscience, recommend either of you to guard someone else's life. Four Strigoi against two weren't great odds – we're lucky no one was injured or killed. Your stupid actions put Rose and me in danger, too. What if we'd not been armed? Or had had more than just a couple of drinks? I'm sworn to protect Moroi, not immature girls too stupid to realize how dangerous their actions are!"

Dimitri was roaring now, and terrifying both Vika and Inna. While Rose agreed with him, nothing was going to be achieved by terrorizing them.

"Comrade?" Rose interrupted. "The girls know they've been foolish," she said in a soothing voice. "Please stop – you're frightening them even more, and they've already been scared enough for one night. They know they nearly died tonight, and it's the first time either of them has seen a Strigoi in real life. You remember how frightening that is. Why don't you go fill the bath and have a nice long spa? I'll get the girls settled. They can stay on the foldout bed tonight and come with us to Baia tomorrow. Your Mama will know what's best to do."

Dimitri looked at Rose, his eyes still blazing. He was going to say something, but she got in first.

 _"Please,_ Comrade? I know you're disappointed with them, but they're alive, and really that's the most important thing. Now go have a bath and let me sort things out here, ok?"

"Fine," Dimitri snarled, the anger in the word not directed towards Rose. Going across to his bag, Dimitri grabbed a TShirt and some sweats, before storming off to the bathroom and slamming the door with a bang.

Rose let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Dimitri was angrier than she'd ever seen him. He very rarely shouted, but she knew he was only yelling because he was frightened about what could have happened to Vika. Rose was, too. Things could very easily have ended differently tonight.

"Ok – up you two get. That sofa pulls out into a sofa-bed."

With Vika's help, she moved the coffee table, pulling out the sofa-bed which was already made up with sheets. Looking through the closets, Rose found another blanket and a couple of spare pillows. The girls only had what they were wearing, so Rose found a couple of work-out TShirts in her bag and tossed them each one. She'd had good intentions of doing a workout or two over the weekend so had brought some training gear.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Viktoria said, still crying a little. "I know you're really angry and we've ruined your weekend. I didn't think this would happen."

"Vika you're alive, and that's the main thing. We'll deal with everything else in the morning."

"Dimka's never going to forgive me," Vika moaned. "I've never seen him this angry," she continued, the tears starting in earnest again. "Can you talk to him for me, Rose? He'll listen to you…"

Going back over to her bag, Rose started pulling things out – starting with her makeup bag. Handing Vika her makeup remover and some cotton balls she said "Clean yourselves up. I want you two looking as young and innocent as possible when he comes back out. If he's still shouting, turn on the tears. Your brother _hates_ seeing girls cry," she counseled.

While Vika and Inna were getting changed, so was Rose. However, Rose was getting dressed in something else. After stripping off her jeans, top and undergarments, she slipped into a black lacy thong and teamed it with a pair of sheer lace-cuff thigh-high stockings. Donning the matching black lace corselet, she asked Vika to come and help her with the eyelet fasteners on the back. Putting her hair up into a loose bun, and touching up her makeup a little, Rose slipped on a pair of four-inch heels, surveying the result in the mirror on the inside of the closet door.

"What are you doing?" Inna asked completely confused. "Shouldn't you be going back to sleep in your own room?"

Rose looked over at Inna trying to suppress a laugh. Inna really _wasn't_ the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Inna? Dimitri and I aren't here on a training mission. We're together. Lovers. We have been since before St. Basil's." Ok – well only _just_ before – but Rose didn't feel the need to elucidate. "It was my birthday on Friday, so Dimitri organized a special weekend away together. A weekend you two have just gatecrashed."

This was, of course, not news to Vika. However, Inna was clearly gobsmacked.

"Don't blame Vika – we banned her from saying anything," Rose added, seeing Inna's furious expression.

Reaching over to the side of the bed, Rose switched on the TV, finding a popular music channel and turning it on to fill the silence. She then went over to the bar fridge and pulled out the leftover chilled bottle of vodka, two shot glasses, and the remaining pizza.

"Vika? I'll go calm your brother down. I suggest you two climb into bed and try and get some rest."

"What are you going to do?" Vika asked, before immediately looking as though she wished she hadn't.

"Your brother gets cranky if he's hungry. I'm going to go make sure his appetite is satisfied. _All_ his appetites," she added with a wink. And with that Rose knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"It's me, baby – why don't we try out that spa together?" Rose cooed, opening the door and swinging her hips as she walked in.


	57. Ch 57 - Make the Call

Dimitri was sitting on the edge of the spa, looking murderously at the bathtub as it very slowly filled. Looking up, he observed Rose's outfit in surprise. She walked over to the long bench and deposited the pizza box, bottle of vodka and shot glasses on the end closest to the spa.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked, coming to stand in front of Dimitri, running her hand gently down his chest.

"Not really," he said with gritted teeth. "I can't believe I nearly lost my baby sister tonight. I could have lost you, too."

"But you _didn't,"_ Rose soothed. "She's safe and getting into bed now on the fold out sofa. She's ok, Dimitri; and so am I."

"I know. I'm just so angry that she was so stupid. I mean – it's no more than I expect of someone like Inna – but Vika is smarter than that. Or at least I thought she was."

"She made a stupid mistake, Dimitri. We were there, it turned out ok. Hopefully, she'll learn her lesson, and we can all move on."

"It's likely to be a hard lesson to learn. There's a very good chance she'll be expelled," Dimitri stated grimly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Demyan takes this sort of thing really seriously. Best case is probation. Worst case immediate expulsion. She was so close to graduation – why would she do something so stupid?"

"I don't know," Rose responded, wrapping her arms around her Russian God.

"So I take it Inna knows about us now?" Dimitri asked, running his hands possessively up the outside of Rose's legs, fingering the delicate lace cuffs at the tops of her thighs.

"Ah ha!" Rose said with a grimace. _"God_ it was good telling her we're lovers! I mean – I'm standing there dressed like this, and she's asking me when I'm going to go back to my room to sleep. She didn't look happy when I told her!"

Dimitri shook his head with a smile. "Let's not think about Inna. I'd much rather think about what you're wearing," he added, his eyes looking at Rose greedily. She did a little twirl noticing how his hand fell to his lap and how he adjusted himself.

"Are you getting turned on?" Rose asked coyly, coming to rub her hand against his crotch. "I do hope so - I've been saving this for a special occasion."

"Yes," Dimitri confirmed. "I really like this," he said, pointing to the black corselet. "And these," he added, pointing to the stockings.

"What about this?" Rose asked with a sexy pout, pointing to her black lacy thong.

"Nope. Don't like that at all. Take it off," Dimitri ordered imperiously, as he stood and went to lock the bathroom door. Sitting back on the edge of the bath, he rubbed his hand back and forth over the hardness in his crotch as Rose slowly pulled down first one side of her panties and then the other. Drawing them slowly over her hips she pushed them down over her long shapely legs until they were tangled at her feet. Stepping out of them Rose used one foot to kick them to the side. Standing in front of Dimitri feet apart, he ran a hand from her knee up the inside of her leg to the apex of her thighs. Rose rested her hands on his shoulders as he used a hand to lightly stroke her, a finger finding her swollen nub.

"See – _much_ better without those panties on, isn't it?"

Looking into her lover's eyes, Rose nodded, gasping as he slowly sunk a finger inside her.

"You're excited, baby," he commented, adding a second finger alongside his first.

"Ah ha," Rose moaned, leaning her forehead against Dimitri's as he leisurely pleasured her. Curling his fingers forward, he found her g-spot, causing her to arch her back and throw her head back in excitement as she moaned softly, thrusting her breasts towards his lips. Using one hand on the small of Rose's back to steady her, the other fingers pumping in and out of her while his thumb circled her clit, Dimitri brought his lips to the edge of the corselet sucking and nipping at the top of her breast.

"Comrade! That's going to mark!" Rose hissed, looking down to see the blood pooling beneath her skin, but getting distracted by what Dimitri's fingers were doing to her.

"I hope so. I want everyone to know you're mine!"

"Well - at least those I go around flashing my tits to," Rose teased, laughing as Dimitri growled at the idea. "Comrade," she gasped, "much as I love what you're doing with your fingers, you're wearing too much. I want you naked."

Raising his lips from Rose's chest, Dimitri looked into her eyes, pulling his fingers from within her and bringing them to his lips, putting first one into his mouth to taste it and then the other. "You taste good, milaya," he whispered, standing up and unbuttoning his fly and pulling his pants and boxers down, kicking them away from him. He disposed of his shirt with equal efficiency, leaving him standing in his naked glory in front of Rose.

"Do you want to unbutton me?" Rose asked softly, turning around to face her back to him.

"No. Keep it on," Dimitri said, putting his large hands around Rose's tiny waist and spinning her back to face him. Without warning, he picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all – taking a couple of steps and sitting her down on the benchtop in between the two sinks. Moving her legs apart, Dimitri stood between them, pulling Rose so she was right on the very edge of the marble.

Rose reached between them, taking his swollen manhood in her hand – stroking her hand up and over the head the way he'd taught her. "You're excited too," she noted, using her thumb to rub precum over the head.

"I can't fuck you in here while my sister and one of my students are next door," Dimitri moaned fighting a losing battle with his self-control. His woman was, after all, sitting right in front of him wearing sexy lingerie, her legs open and his cock inches from her bare, wet slit.

"Why not?" Rose groaned, trying to keep her excitement in check. "You do it every weekend in Baia, sometimes two or three times a night. Just make sure you're quiet. Besides I'm pretty sure they know what we're up to once they saw me coming in dressed like this."

"You're right," Dimitri whispered his desire taking precedence over his self-control, even though he _knew_ it was wrong. He ran the head of his cock up and down Rose's slit, coating it in her abundant wetness before pushing inside her.

They both moaned softly. It took a couple of moments, but they found a good position – Rose leaning back with a hand on either side of her, braced against where the marble met the tiles at the back of the bench, Dimitri with one hand behind her butt stopping her from sliding backwards when he thrust, the other leaning against the mirror at head height.

"Ohh – that's really good," Rose whispered as Dimitri started moving. Bringing his lips to hers, their mouths and then their tongues joined - silencing everything other than the little groans each made as they continued their carnal coupling. Dimitri pulled back for a moment, looking into Rose's dark eyes. She was so beautiful.

He watched her breasts jiggle within the lacy confines of her corselet, admiring the dusky peaks just discernable through the delicate fabric. Everything about Rose was so delectable. So perfect. Even tonight when she was fighting Strigoi she was amazing. Dimitri loved the way she knew what to do without them speaking – how they'd fought as a team and had each other's backs. He instinctively trusted Rose in ways he was only just beginning to understand.

Looking at Rose now, lips parted and tongue moistening her lips, Dimitri had an overwhelming desire for them to cum together. He wasn't sure where this sudden need came from. Maybe it was the danger from having fought the Strigoi? That he needed to feel close and connected to her in every way? In any case, Dimitri closed his eyes - pulling Rose closer to him, he was determined to make it happen.

"Cum for me baby," he urged, his teeth gritted in exertion. "I want us to cum together." Dimitri picked up his pace, slamming into Rose harder and faster, carefully watching her reactions. She was biting her bottom lip now, her nipples peaking under their tight lace constraints. She _had_ to be close.

"Dimitri!" Rose gasped, looking at him brazenly - love, lust, and desire splashed across her features.

"Come on, milaya!" Dimitri grunted, needing to release so badly and doing everything he could to make Rose cum with him. He took his hand from the mirror, moistening his thumb in his mouth and reaching between them to circle her clit. "Fuck Roza _– cum for me!"_ he whispered.

With a final gasp and her eyes going wide in wonderment Rose let go, a giddy smile on her face as her climax started. Seeing her abandon, Dimitri stood upright – pulling her from where she reclined on her arms to lean hard against his chest. Her lips on his neck, his in her hair, they rode the wave of their bliss together. Covering Rose in soft kisses, they clung to one another. When they had calmed, Dimitri started to undo the eyelets at the back of Rose's corselet, and then helped her take off her stockings. He supported her underneath her butt and carried her to the now three quarters filled bathtub. The two of them climbed into the warm water, Dimitri lay back as Rose straddled him, her arms around his neck and her head resting against his chest. He turned off the taps, and together they lay in the delicious warmth.

"This is so good. I can't think of anything that could make this better," Dimitri whispered into Rose's ear.

"Well, I have a bottle of chilled vodka and some leftover pizza if either of those appeals?" Rose replied, pointing to where her other offerings were perched on the end of the bench, both within easy reach.

"Oh God. You're really the perfect woman!" Dimitri laughed, kissing Rose gently before reaching for the shot glasses and the vodka. She climbed off him, reclining at the other end of the spa and taking a shot glass when he passed it across.

"To family," Dimitri said with a raised eyebrow, obviously joking about their romantic getaway being interrupted by Vika.

"To family," Rose agreed, downing her shot and looking lovingly at _her_ family; the handsome man who'd claimed her heart.

* * *

Rose woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Opening her eyes, she looked around, last night's events coming back to her. Dimitri was still asleep, his arms locked around her and his head leaning against her chest. She always knew when he was upset about something because he'd cling to her in his sleep – and last night had been no exception. Every time Rose had rolled throughout the night Dimitri had followed, clasping her tightly and refusing to let her out of his grip, even in slumber. Not that she was complaining. Rose never felt safer or more loved than when she was in Dimitri's embrace - but she didn't like that her man was worried. Shimming out of his grip, she leaned over and picked her phone up from where it was charging on her bedside table.

"Hello?" she said, doing her best to appear awake and alert as she answered. Looking at the clock, she saw it was 8 am.

"Is that Rose? It's Demyan Sokolov."

"Morning Demyan – yeah it's Rose."

"Sorry to call so early, but I've just had a report in from the Alchemists that you called for a cleanup last night? The report mentioned you, a Guardian and two other Novices. I'm a little confused."

Rose had to hand it to him – he was giving her the opportunity to explain before going off half-cocked. But Rose guessed you didn't become head Guardian at a school without being able to keep your cool. Dimitri was stirring, looking sleep-tousled and so damned gorgeous in the TShirt and sweatpants he'd worn to bed. He opened his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, looking at her curiously. _'Demyan'_ she mouthed pointing to the phone. Dimitri nodded and looked over to where Vika and Inna were still asleep on the foldout bed – or at least doing a good impersonation of it.

"Dimitri and I were out at a nightclub last night," Rose started. "We were leaving when we saw four Strigoi had cornered two girls in an alleyway. When we looked closer, we realized it was Dimitri's sister Vika and Inna Zakharov, and that they were unarmed. Dimitri had two stakes on him so he armed me and we disposed of them, two each. I've not been the one to call for assistance from the Alchemists before, so Dimitri thought it was a good chance for me to make my first call to them."

"Good work. I guess I'm more concerned about why two other Novices were in Novosibirsk without me knowing about it," Demyan continued uncomfortably. "Had you and Dimitri arranged to meet them there?" Rose suddenly understood he thought this had been a planned get together.

"Oh _hell_ no! Dimitri and I could not have been more surprised to see the two of them there. Apparently, they'd snuck away from school to go nightclubbing, but we knew nothing about it. Dimitri's _furious_ with the two of them. I've never seen him so angry. If we hadn't left the club when we had, and come across them, they'd be dead or turned now."

It was a sobering thought – just how close Vika and Inna had come to losing their lives last night. Unarmed they'd have stood _no_ chance against four Strigoi.

"They'd planned to spend the night in the clubs and then wait at the train station once the clubs closed. Obviously, we couldn't let them do that, so we brought them back to the hotel with us, and they're asleep on the fold out bed here in our suite. Dimitri was going to call you this morning and ask what you'd like him to do with them."

"Is Dimitri there? I'd like to speak with him about it," Demyan requested.

"Sure thing," Rose said, holding the phone out to Dimitri. "Comrade? It's Demyan, he wants to talk to you about the girls."

"Hi Demyan," Dimitri said yawning. "Sorry I haven't called you yet – it was a late night by the time we'd cleaned up and got the girls safely back to the hotel. I've only just woken up."

"Not a problem – so what happened?"

"The idiots decided to come to Novosibirsk to go nightclubbing. Viktoria swears to me she's never done this before, but I plan to check with Mama to make sure there are no other nights she's been unaccounted for. You might like to do the same with Novice Zakharov's family."

"You appreciate it's serious, Dimitri? There needs to be repercussions."

"Of course," Dimitri sighed. "I'm so disappointed in Viktoria. This is so out of character for her. I can't believe she jeopardized her life and her future for a stupid night out at a nightclub! She's only two months away from graduating, for hell's sake," Dimitri snarled, getting angry again.

"It's certainly not something I'd expect of her," Demyan agreed. "Zakharov, yes – but not your sister. We've never had a moment's trouble from her before now. Would you rather send them back here or keep them with you?"

"I'd like to take Viktoria home. Mama and Babushka are going to want to talk to her about this, and I haven't finished having my say about it either. As for Novice Zakharov – whatever's easier. We can put her up for a night at Baia and bring her back on Monday; otherwise, we can take her to the station."

"Give me a few minutes to work it out. I have a few Guardians due to come back from Novosibirsk by car this morning. If I can catch them before they leave, I'll get them to bring Zakharov back, and you can bring your sister on Monday, how does that sound?"

"Thank you, that would be best, Demyan. I am so sorry for what Viktoria's done. Believe me, she is not going to go unpunished from this end."

Demyan rang off, promising to call again in a few minutes.

"How bad?" Rose asked, looking at Dimitri's face.

"Hard to know," he said shaking his head. "Some Guardians are driving back to St. Basil's this morning, so he's going to see if he can catch them before they set off to take Inna back. Vika's coming with us to Baia."

Rose nodded, looking at her man's worried face. They'd been having such a wonderful weekend before this. She cuddled into Dimitri, closing her eyes and kissing his chest softly, running her hand across his back. "I'll get the girls up," she murmured, rolling out of bed and walking over to the fold out bed. She sat on the edge, "Vika? Inna? It's 8 am and time to get up. We have to check out at ten, and Guardian Sokolov has called."

The girls were opening their eyes when Rose's phone rang again. Dimitri answered it, while the girls looked at him wide-eyed.

"Ok - we'll have her out the front at nine," Dimitri confirmed. "Have you thought about the likely consequences? I only ask as I'd like to prepare Mama when I see her," Dimitri asked. He listened nodding his head.

"Yes I do understand, and I can't say I disagree," Dimitri said, sounding very flat and looking at the two girls on the fold out couch. "Thanks again, Demyan. For everything."

"What did he say?" Viktoria asked, looking worried.

"That Novice Zakharov is being picked up at 9 am by school Guardians to be driven back to St. Basil's. You're coming home with Rose and me to face Mama and Babushka."

The four of them stood out the front at 9 am and right on time a Guardian car pulled up, and Inna hopped into the back seat. She was crying heavily, no doubt appreciating that it wasn't going to be a happy homecoming for her at St. Basil's.

"Come on," Dimitri said heavily when the car had pulled away. "Let's have breakfast and then check out."

Breakfast had been a very sober affair. They'd eaten at the hotel buffet again, all eating heaps but mostly in an attempt not to have to talk. Dimitri was looking somber and still furious, Vika worried and apologetic, and Rose had eventually given up on trying to get either of them to lighten up a bit.

Right on 10am Dimitri strode over to the reception desk, authorizing the additional charges for the girls staying overnight and Vika's breakfast then settling the account. With that done, the bellboy brought the car around, and they started on their way to Baia.

"I'm really sorry for ruining your weekend, Rose. I know Dimka put a lot of effort into making it special."

"It's ok, Vika. Nothing would have ruined my weekend more than you being killed. I'm just relieved you're alive. We both are aren't we Dimitri?" Rose said, giving her Russian God a look.

"Of course we're relieved," Dimitri said with a sigh. "I just can't believe you were so stupid."

"I know," Vika said in a small voice. "What's going to happen?"

"Demyan's not decided, yet. He's going to go back over all your weekend absences and ring Mama and check whether there are any discrepancies. I need the honest truth – have either of you done this before?"

"I haven't," Viktoria said, "but Inna has. She comes to Novosibirsk every month or so."

"You're sure you haven't been with her?" Dimitri asked, looking at her in the rear vision mirror.

"No Dimka, I promise. She's been a few times alone and a few times with another girl, but not me."

"Well if it can be proven you've never been before, then he's likely to go a lot easier on you. You'll definitely be on probation, and it's likely this will go on your permanent record. He may or may not also hold you back a year depending what else he discovers."

"What's likely to happen to Inna?"

"If she's been making trips as often as you say, then the chances are she'll be expelled," Dimitri replied. He didn't take any pleasure in the fact, although he was hopeful that without Inna's influence Viktoria might become more responsible and get back on track.

Halfway to Baia Dimitri asked Rose to call home and tell them that Vika was with them and they'd be at the house around midday. "They'll probably grill you, but try not to say anything," Dimitri sighed. By some miracle it was Paul who answered the phone, so Rose was able to leave a message without an interrogation.

Viktoria looked stressed the closer they got to Baia, and so did Dimitri. Today was the day he'd be calling Alberta to talk about whether he could get a posting back at St. Vladimir's, and if so how they could manage things given he and Rose were now a couple. While Rose wanted to tie things up at St. Vlad's, with everything that had happened over the weekend with Vika, it seemed a miserable time to be leaving.

They were pulling into the outskirts of town when Dimitri broke the silence in the car. "If they don't raise the issue, I'm going to wait until after lunch to talk about what you did," he said to Vika. "Rose and I need to make a call to St. Vladimir's to work out whether we're going back there this week, so I'd like that settled before Mama and Babushka hear about what you've done," he sighed.

They pulled up out front of the house, all of them tired and a little out of sorts. "Come on milaya," Dimitri said. "Lunch is at one – let's work out what our future holds."

They walked in with their bags, calling out their hellos. Viktoria took off to her bedroom saying she wanted to get changed, but probably wanting to hide from her family. Dimitri and Rose stopped by the kitchen, saying hello to Olena, Karolina and Sonya as the three of them raced around preparing lunch. Yeva and Xander were sitting in the living room, Yeva knitting baby clothes presumably for Sonya's baby. Xander had a loose kitchen cabinet door off, and was adjusting some threaded screws before preparing to rehang it.

"I have to go call St. Vladimir's," Dimitri said nervously. "We're due to fly out Thursday, and I need to see if I can get an allocation there until Rose graduates."

Xander looked up at him sympathetically, while Yeva gave him an impassive look. Deciding not to put it off any longer than necessary, Dimitri took Rose's hand. "We'll be back down soon."

In their room, Dimitri flopped on to the bed, pulling Rose down next to him.

"Whatever happens, it will be alright. I won't agree to anything unless it's too good to refuse," Dimitri promised, brushing his lips against Rose's. "I love you, Rose. I'm always going to love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri. Now make the call."

So he did. Pulling out his cell, Dimitri dialed the international dialing codes and then the familiar numbers for Alberta Petrov – captain of the guard at St. Vladimir's. Rose lay beside her man, lightly stroking his side as she prepared to listen to his side of the conversation.

"Alberta? It's Dimitri Belikov – I'm ringing from Russia." He paused for a moment, listening to whatever Alberta was saying.

"Yes, it's hard to believe it, but two months have flown. Rose is doing so well, and we're meant to be flying out this Thursday. I'm ringing to see if there's any chance I can be reallocated to St. Vladimir's until Rose's graduation? But before you decide, there are some things I need to make you aware of…"


	58. Ch 58 - The Last Night

The call to Alberta took longer than they'd anticipated. By the time they'd finished, and talked everything through between themselves, Dimitri and Rose came down to find Oksana and Mark were already there for lunch, and soon after a knock at the door announced the arrival of Abe and Pavel.

"Happy birthday Rose!" Abe boomed, coming inside and hanging his coat revealing another monstrous scarf. Idly Rose wondered where he found them. Was there, somewhere out there, a store that specialized in expensive but very ugly scarves? Pavel nodded, also taking off his coat and coming inside. It was going to be a full table - the entire family was present as well as Xander, Abe, Pavel, Oksana, and Mark. Fourteen all up, including the kids.

Dimitri had taken Zoya from her bouncer and was playing with her and chatting to Xander and Pavel, while Karolina, Sonya, and Olena were setting out dishes on the table. Rose was talking with Mark and Oksana, while Abe presented Olena with a genuinely enormous smoked ham, and then Yeva with an even larger box of fresh fruit and vegetables. They were both thoughtful gifts. While Yeva's vegetable garden provided a lot, theirs was a big household including a growing young man. By the end of winter, fresh fruit and vegetables were mostly imported and fearfully expensive, and meat was always costly. Abe's gifts would feed the household for a fortnight.

Rose gave Abe an appreciative look. A few weeks, in she'd explained to him that Dimitri's wage was the primary income for the family, other than the little Sonya brought in from working part-time at the pharmacy. While Dimitri sent the lion's share of his wage home each fortnight, and the exchange rate when he'd been paid in American dollars had helped a lot, he was still supporting a family of seven almost single-handedly. Since that revelation, Abe found a way to drop by Baia at least once a week, always bringing generous but practical gifts. He'd also arranged for deliveries of necessities such as kerosene, logs for the fireplaces and bulk deliveries of rice and cereals.

Abe was always beguilingly casual about whatever he brought. He'd claim it had been a gift, or he'd passed a roadside market and seen it, or someone owed him money but had paid in kind. Yeva and Olena would receive the gifts gratefully, and they'd all pretend to believe whatever excuse Abe had invented on that occasion. When Rose had asked Abe about it, he'd admitted he liked being able to help out, and that he also enjoyed sitting down to tea with Olena and Yeva.

"For the first time in a long time I feel part of something bigger than myself," Abe tentatively explained to Rose. "I don't expect you to understand, but I enjoy dropping by and talking to them."

"You know you'd be welcome there even if you _didn't_ bring anything?" Rose had asked him.

"Yes, I do. Which makes it all the more of a pleasure to help them where I can," Abe had explained.

As always, the meal was terrific: roast beef, roast chicken and rabbit pie with heaps of different side dishes. With two different roasts, Dimitri and Xander were both put into service carving. Xander looked truly honored to be asked, and Rose couldn't help but notice Dimitri's approving look as the older man skilfully portioned the chicken while he tackled the beef.

"You're used to carving," Dimitri commented, smiling at Xander. For some reason, Dimitri correlated carving and manliness – probably because in Russian culture it's a task that usually fell to the males of the family.

"Yes. I used to carve for my mother and grandmother. But it's been a long time since I've done it – I'm a little out of practice."

Karolina looked at Xander adoringly, and Rose was pleased to see Yeva and Olena looked approving as well. Even Sonya seemed to like the man, which was pretty miraculous given her mercurial moods of the moment.

Viktoria was very quiet throughout the meal, but no one seemed to notice it with all the other conversation going on. Oksana and Mark were particularly affectionate with one another which was nice to see, and Paul spent a lot of time talking with Pavel, listening to his stories about being a Guardian. Paul was obviously very excited to hear from another real honest to goodness Guardian about killing Strigoi, but Dimitri and Rose were both pleased to hear Pavel mention the bad as well as the good – making sure the boy didn't just hear the glory tales about being a Guardian.

Towards the end of the meal, Abe produced a couple of fine bottles of red and charged everyone's glasses for a toast. As he went around pouring wine into everyone's glasses, Sonya declined and then a moment later so did Oksana.

"Are you sure? It's a good vintage?" Abe prompted kindly.

Oksana looked at Mark nervously, and he looked up at those gathered around the table and said, "She's sure. It's not advisable to drink when a woman is expecting a child."

The table erupted in squeals of delight, and everyone was keen to congratulate the happy couple. Oksana looked excited, Mark a little embarrassed but thrilled to be sharing their special news.

"I'm so happy for you both! How far along are you Oksana?" Rose asked.

"Just gone three months. We didn't know it, but we were already expecting that first day when you had lunch with us," Oksana replied.

Looking at her, Rose could see why people said expectant mothers glowed. Oksana was truly radiant, and Mark was delightful in the way he carefully tended to her. That's just the way Dimitri would be with her when their time came, Rose thought – the idea coming to her completely unbidden. Raising her eyes to meet Dimitri's, Rose appreciated she wasn't the only one to have thoughts in that direction. Dimitri was looking at her with a quiet little smile – a smile filled with hope and love. Rose could see he was envisaging a day when they would make their own happy announcement. Not now and not yet. But one day.

After their news, Oksana and Mark were the recipients of several joyous toasts - the last of the meal spent discussing their plans for the future. Mark had ambitious plans to build a cradle for their bundle of joy, and Xander admitted to quite some experience in woodworking. Within minutes Mark and Xander had committed to a weekend building a cradle for Mark's child and a rocking horse for Zoya. Oksana and Karolina looked on laughing, overjoyed to see their men bonding over woodworking plans for their little ones. Once the meal had finished, Mark and Oksana took their leave.

"I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I find I tire very easily," Oksana admitted rubbing her tiny little tummy happily. Giving Rose and then Dimitri a hug, she carefully jotted down her phone number and email address. "For any questions, you have going forward," she said before Mark carefully led her out to their car and drove them home.

Back inside everyone had helped clear the dishes. Adjourning to the living room, people flopped on to sofas or on chairs dragged over from the table. Karolina and Xander looked at one another, and clearing his throat Xander said: "If this is a good time, I was hoping to have a word with the family?" Abe immediately stood and started to excuse himself.

"Sit down you fool," Yeva said irritably. "Rose is family, and you're her father, so that makes you family, too. Besides, you'll want to hear what's said after this." With no handy rejoinder, Abe closed his mouth and sat down again, politely giving Xander his full attention.

"As you all know, Karolina and I have been seeing each other, and it's become serious. Last weekend I asked Karolina if she'd be prepared to wait for me while I saved for a house of our own where she, Paul, Zoya and I could live as a family together," he explained. "Well, I'm delighted to report that she said _no_ – and instead she's asked me to move in here with her and the family. We'll still be saving for a house of our own," he clarified, "but we thought that in the meantime I might as well contribute board here instead of at my current lodgings, and we could start sharing our lives together as a family earlier."

Xander looked around nervously, but mostly towards Dimitri - because other than he, Vika, and Rose everyone else was already aware of this decision.

"I'd like to assure you that Karolina, Paul, and Zoya are very special to me. I think of the children as my own, and I intend to take care of Karolina as she deserves to be." Dimitri looked at Xander, meeting his eyes solidly before standing up and putting out his hand.

"That's wonderful news. I'm very happy for you both," Dimitri said – shaking Xander's hand before leaning to give his eldest sister a kiss. Sitting back down again Dimitri looked around to notice everyone looked well satisfied. "While everyone is gathered I have something else to discuss," Dimitri added looking at Viktoria.

"Since I returned to St. Basil's, I've been concerned about Vika's standard of combat skills and also some of the company she's been keeping. Last night, my concerns were proven correct when Vika and a classmate left St. Basil's under false pretenses and made their way to Novosibirsk to go _nightclubbing._ Rose and I came across the two of them unarmed and cornered by four Strigoi. If we hadn't chanced upon them, they'd be dead or turned now."

The family was aghast. Olena and Karolina looked horrified, and Sonya angry. Paul, in typical pre-teen manner, missed the main point.

"Did you kill more Strigoi, Auntie Rose?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Uncle Dimka and I each killed another two."

"WICKED!" Paul exclaimed, awed. Dimitri gave Paul a look that silenced any further remarks.

"I've spoken with Demyan, and he's inclined to be lenient since this is the first time Vika has been involved in something like this. However, that doesn't absolve the fact that this happened, and that Viktoria has shown a severe lack of judgment. As you know, I rang the Captain of the Guard at St. Vladimir's before lunch. I've accepted a ten-week reinstatement of my position as one of Princess Dragomir's Guardians until she and Rose graduate. Rose and I will be returning to St. Vladimir's sometime later in the week, and I propose that Viktoria accompanies us. In that way, I will be able to continue training her to an appropriate standard and keep a closer eye on her. Vika has also expressed an interest in an American allocation once she graduates, so graduating from St. Vladimir's will be an advantage for that."

Rose looked around the table, taking in everyone's reactions. Karolina and Olena both looked troubled, Sonya looked envious, Yeva was knitting and appeared unperturbed, and Abe looked thoughtful. The most significant response was from Vika, though. She seemed thrilled!

"You can wipe that smile off your face," Dimitri growled, seeing Vika's excited demeanor. "This isn't going to be some sort of reward for your bad behavior. When you're not in class or sleeping, you'll be training. I expect you to be with either Rose or myself at all times. While you won't officially be on probation there, if you come with us, you can consider yourself grounded for the duration." Viktoria nodded, evidently prepared to agree to _anything_ if it meant she got to go to America.

"Great way to show her consequences for her actions, Dimka," Sonya remarked peevishly. "Take her away from boring old St. Basil's to America. I'm sure that'll show her what a mistake she's made!"

"Do you have a _better_ suggestion, Sonya? Vika's not good enough to face Strigoi. Not yet. But there's such a shortage of Guardians, they'll no doubt graduate her anyway. Do you want to send your sister out to fight Strigoi in a couple of months without her being fully prepared?! _Believe me,_ this is not a reward. I plan to train her until she is dead on her feet. And it's no reward for us either. Rose and I have enough on our plates without having to take on responsibility for my little sister as well. I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't feel it was absolutely necessary."

Olena looked at Dimitri "Are you really that concerned?" she asked.

"I am, Mama. We've all seen what happens to Guardians who aren't fully prepared," Dimitri said grimly. "I've checked with Alberta, and they're willing to accept Vika's transfer to St. Vladimir's."

"The child needs to go," Yeva said, glancing up from her knitting. "Tonight is the last night this house is her home. In future, she'll be here only as a visitor - I've seen it." And like that the matter was settled, and the family sat for a moment taking in all that meant.

"This might be an opportune time to mention I'm planning a visit to the States," Abe announced, interrupting the silence. "It's been a year or so since I've been, and I have things I'd like to attend to there. I was planning to fly out this Thursday, traveling to my home in Istanbul for a night, then to New York for a night or two and finally Missoula. Rose – I thought you and Dimitri could cancel your flights and keep the credit for a future trip back to Russia? I'd love to show you my home in Istanbul, so if you're happy to travel with us, I'll book and pay for your fares when I arrange flights for myself and my Guardians. Yours too, Viktoria."

"That's very kind, Abe. I'm sure Dimitri and Vika are as keen as I am to see Istanbul and New York, so we accept," Rose declared, jumping in before Dimitri or the Belikov's had any chance to object. Three plane fares were nothing to Abe, but affording Vika's plane fare to the States would have been an onerous burden on the family's finances. "And what business would you have in Montana, old man?" Rose asked with amusement.

"Well, you mentioned your mother would be coming to visit you when you got back. I'd like to see her," Abe said, a slightly nervous look on his face. "And I'd also like to see where you grew up if you're not embarrassed to show your old man around?"

"Depends on whether you're wearing one of those scarves," Rose teased, eyeing today's with distaste.

"What? What's wrong with my scarf?!" Abe asked, taking mock offense.

"Nothing, Abe," Pavel drawled. "Trust me – you're the envy of every blind man you meet."

It was such an unexpected comment, particularly from Pavel. Rose had never heard him tease Abe before, nor refer to him with such familiarity. Still - Pavel had been his Guardian for approaching twenty years now – it's only to be expected a certain level of friendship had developed between them.

"Everyone's a critic," Abe laughed, unconcerned. "Now Rose; tell us all about your birthday weekend. I want to hear _everything!"_


	59. Ch 59 - The White Elephant

Abe was sitting on Viktoria's bed looking surprisingly at ease as Rose and Vika were packing almost everything she owned into a suitcase. He'd come upstairs to discuss travel arrangements with Rose and stayed to chat as the girls packed. Viktoria was vacillating between overwhelming excitement and tearful nostalgia as she collected her meager possessions.

"God, I hope people don't laugh at my clothing. I'm going to be so unfashionable compared to all the other girls there," Vika moaned.

Rose hated to agree with her, so she instead she said "Don't worry about it. There are only two other girls and me in the senior Novice class – there's not a lot of competition!" She intentionally didn't mention the Moroi girls who mostly had the means and desire to dress well.

"Not to worry. I thought you girls might like to do a day's shopping in New York – my treat? Guardian Hughes is coming on this trip, and she assures me she knows all the best places for young women to shop in the big apple," Abe tempted. Rose and Vika both threw themselves at him, hugging him enthusiastically.

"Just don't tell Dimka," Vika warned. "If he thinks there's any chance of me enjoying myself, he'll be sure to put a stop to it."

"Don't worry, I'll work on him. So have you told Eddie you're coming to St. Vlad's?" Rose teased.

"No," Vika blushed. "We're not together, but he _does_ email me every second or third day…"

"Don't tell him," Rose suggested, grinning wickedly. "It will be a surprise when you turn up to classes on Monday after spring break! He won't know what hit him!"

Vika giggled. "Ok – but I'm not expecting we'll get together. We've only known each other for a few days, really. But I _am_ looking forward to seeing him."

"I know it's exciting, but are you sure this is what you want," Rose asked, feeling she needed to ask the question no one else had. "If you want to stay at St. Basil's I'm sure Dimitri can organize extra training for you."

"No – this has always been my dream. I begged Dimitri to take me with him when he started at St. Vladimir's, but he wasn't sure how long he was going to stay. Then when Karolina got pregnant with Zoya and stopped working, and then Sonya got pregnant and went part-time at work, well money got even tighter so we couldn't afford it even had he agreed."

"Well it's smaller than St. Basil's," Rose warned, "so I hope you're not expecting too much. But I think you're going to enjoy it there. It's certainly going to be warmer."

"It's going to be amazing, I can tell," Vika enthused. "I can't believe I'll be starting at my new school with my _sister!"_

Rose smiled with excitement, touched to hear Vika referring to her that way. She couldn't believe that somehow in one trip she'd appropriated one Mama, a Babushka, three sisters, one brother-in-law, a niece, a nephew as well as meeting her father. For someone who'd flown solo, or almost solo, for so many years it was an adjustment.

"I can't wait for you to meet Lissa – you're going to love her," Rose said to Vika, thinking of the other person she thought of like a sister. "She's taller like you, and you have a similar body shape – I can just see the two of you sharing clothes!"

"Do you think she'll like me?" Vika asked nervously.

"She'll love you," Rose promised. "Lissa loves everyone!"

* * *

"I just have this feeling she's not coming back," Lissa said plaintively to Christian. "Surely she'd have known before now her travel plans – but last time I spoke with her, she still wasn't concrete about things."

"You have a phone you know. Why don't you call her and ask?"

"Nah. She'll call tomorrow night like she always does."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to call _her,_ would it? I'm just saying – if you want to talk to Rose, you also have a phone."

Lissa threw a pillow at Christian's head but acknowledged he was right. Just because Rose called on a Monday didn't mean Lissa couldn't ring her before then. Picking up her phone Lissa dialed Rose's cell. Sitting with her phone to her ear, pulling faces at Christian but secretly glad he'd suggested she ring, Lissa heard the odd electronic noises before the phone started to ring.

"Rose? Rose it's Lissa! How did your birthday go?"

"Lissa!" Rose squealed. "It was wonderful! I can't believe you sent that dress! And the stole was perfect, too. How did all that happen?!"

Lissa laughed. "A month or so before your birthday Dimitri texted me and explained he was taking you out to lunch for your birthday. He said it was to a very expensive restaurant and he wanted a suitable dress for you to wear. I dug through your wardrobe, and that was the only thing that seemed right. Did I choose well?"

"Lissa it was _perfect!_ I had the best weekend – you wait till I'm back and I'll tell you all about it."

"So you're coming back soon?"

"Yeah. We're leaving Thursday. We got some super cheap flights through Turkey and then New York. We're doing stopovers in each, so it will take a few days to get back, but we should be back in time for classes Monday! How's spring break?"

"Pretty boring, actually. We miss you, Rose! I can't wait for you to get back."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I have so much to tell you, Lissa."

"So is everything still good with Dimitri?"

"Perfect. I'm so in love, Lissa!"

"It's going to be weird seeing you two together," she admitted. "What's going to happen when you're back?"

"Well, Dimitri's accepted a position for ten weeks as your Guardian again – replacing Emil," Rose replied, sidestepping the real question. Rose could feel Lissa's elation through the bond. Emil was an excellent Guardian, but he was rather taciturn. Not that Dimitri was the life of the party when he was on duty - but he'd at least speak when spoken to.

"What about after graduation?"

"No idea," Rose answered honestly. "We'll figure things out when we're back. I should go – this is our last night in Baia and God knows when Dimitri will see his family again. If I get caught up with everything in the rush and don't call you tomorrow, I'll call you sometime before we leave."

"Ok. Love you Rose – can't wait to see you!"

"Love you too, Lissa! Thanks for calling!"

* * *

They left extra early the next morning. Usually, only Olena was up when the three of them left on a Monday to head to St. Basil's, but this morning everyone was awake to bid Dimitri, Rose, and Viktoria farewell. They'd packed the car the night before, Abe and Pavel taking the boxes Dimitri wanted to bring back to St. Vlad's as well as a suitcase and a box of things Viktoria wouldn't need until she got to America. Pavel promised to have them shipped ahead of time to St. Vlad's so they'd be waiting when they arrived.

After Abe and Pavel left, and they'd shared a family dinner, Yeva and Olena had gone through the house, dragging out all of the many handmade quilts not currently in service, insisting Viktoria and Rose each choose one to take to America for the end of their beds. A little piece of home, they'd said. There were so many, and while each was in a different style, they were all so beautiful. Viktoria chose one she said she could recall sewing with the family many winters ago.

"Dimka was home for the holidays, and it was during the Christmas when Karolina was pregnant with Paul, so I guess I was seven? It was a brutal winter, and we were often without power. We'd sit all day in the sitting room and sew, and Dimka would read out loud to us, then when I got tired he'd take over and help me sew. It was a happy time," she'd said, bundling the quilt up and hugging each of her family.

"You can sew, Comrade?" Rose asked, looking at her Russian God in surprise.

He shrugged. "I'm ok - I can do the basics. I can also crochet, knit and darn," he admitted a little embarrassed.

"Just when I thought I could love you no more than I already do," Rose said with a smile, genuinely impressed.

Rose looked at the quilts finding it hard to decide. "Could I take one of the ones from Dimitri's bed?" she asked shyly. "I really like the grey, navy and teal one there." It was a handsome quilt – thin rectangles of fabrics in the three different colors randomly sewn together in neat horizontal lines – it was more masculine than a lot of the other quilts and would complement a navy or grey quilt cover beautifully - but Rose would rather die than admit she was particularly attached to it because it reminded her of the night she and Dimitri became lovers. Rose could remember admiring it when she'd nervously climbed into Dimitri's bed for the first time, and it was the one they'd cocooned themselves in while they'd given themselves to one another for the first time and indeed many times since then.

Dimitri must have guessed why she wanted that quilt because he piped up "Yes – bring that one. It's always been a favorite of mine." So Rose and Dimitri went upstairs together to get the quilt, sitting down side by side on the bed.

"I'm going to miss it here," Rose said sadly. "So many beautiful memories. This is the first place that's ever felt like a real home to me."

"You'll always have a home here," Dimitri promised. "And we'll come back."

They were folding the quilt when Rose noticed an envelope on Dimitri's bedside table. "Is that the note from Tasha? What does it say?"

"Yes, and I don't know. I never got around to opening it. Read it if you want."

"No, she wrote it to you."

"I won't have secrets from you, milaya," Dimitri said picking up the envelope and opening it, patting for Rose to come and sit beside him so they could read together.

 _Dimka, I'm sorry about tonight and for  
again pushing things when you clearly  
weren't interested. I've cared for you for so  
long I guess I built things up in my head  
which just weren't there for you._

 _You're the first man who's ever  
been able to look past my disfigurement  
and see the real me. I'd hoped that seeing  
the real me, you might be able to love  
me, too. But I can see, now, that is not  
to be and that your heart is with another._

 _Rose is very lucky, and I'm happy to see she adores  
you as much as you do her. Please pass on my  
apologies to her too. I hope in time we can all go  
back to being friends, and this can be forgotten._

 _Tasha_

Dimitri shrugged and tossed the note into the unlit fireplace. Then he pulled Rose to him and kissed her gently before they stood up and he carried the folded quilt downstairs to be packed into the car.

The rest of the evening they sat around with the family, drinking hot chocolates, taking photos and talking before they said their farewells and everyone headed to bed. Rising early the next morning to head back to St. Basil's, Rose, Dimitri and Vika would leave from there late Wednesday night direct for the airport to catch their plane to Istanbul.

* * *

Arriving at St. Basil's early Monday morning, Dimitri headed straight to Demyan's office. Sending Viktoria with Rose to wait in their room, he promised to meet them there once he'd discussed Viktoria's transfer with Demyan. Twenty minutes later Dimitri let himself into the room.

"It's all settled. You're being transferred to St. Vladimir's and will graduate from there. There will be nothing on your permanent record. Demyan said that it was a one-off silly mistake and wishes you every success in the future. Inna's repeated unauthorized absences from campus have been confirmed, and she's been expelled. She's packing her belongings and will leave this morning."

Viktoria looked at the floor. Dimitri didn't need to spell it out. There were very few options in their society for a female Dhampir. You were either a Guardian, a mother, or you went out to try your luck in the human world. It was a sobering thought.

Rose put her arm around Vika. "Come on – let's get some breakfast."

They sat in the Guardian section of the dining hall, earning some curious glances from their classmates.

"Do they know about Inna yet?" Vika asked nervously, sneaking a look to where Anton, Leo, Peter, and Marat sat eating their breakfast.

"I'm not sure," Dimitri said. "Can I suggest you say nothing about your transfer until Wednesday? I know you'll want to say goodbye to your friends, but it would be wise to distance yourself from Inna's expulsion as much as you can. These things have a way of following you."

Vika nodded. "Thank you Dimka. What I did was so stupid. Thank you for saving me, both of you. And for taking me to St. Vladimir's for a fresh start. I won't let you down," she promised. The three of them stood and walked towards the gym.

"Hey, Rose – how was the training exercise?" Leo asked, he and Marat catching up to them in the hallway.

"Yeah good. Got another couple of molnija…"

"Seriously?!" Leo asked, looking to Dimitri who nodded. "What that's six and seven now?"

"Seven and eight," Rose said, trying not to sound prideful and almost succeeding. "I suppose I'd better check with Guardian Sokolov and see if I can get them inked before I return to St. Vladimir's," she thought out loud.

"So you're leaving soon?"

"Yeah – just waiting for the tickets to be confirmed."

"It's not going to be the same without you here," Leo said a little morosely.

"You'll live," Rose laughed, walking into the gym and dumping her bag down next to Vika's before the two of them went to start their stretches ahead of the morning's class.

The rest of the day and the next passed normally, confirming that no one had yet heard of Inna's departure. At lunchtime Tuesday Demyan had arranged for Rose and Dimitri to get their latest molnija.

"It's funny," Rose commented, using a mirror to survey the row of eight molnija running across under her hairline, "each of these has been earned protecting or avenging someone I love."

Dimitri dropped a kiss on to the back of Rose's neck in the center of the line, carefully avoiding the tender spots on each end where her new molnija had been added.

"They suit you, milaya. You look like a beautiful, powerful Guardian to be."

* * *

Wednesday morning found Vika joining Rose and Dimitri for their early morning workout session, just as she had the day before. True to his word, Dimitri had already stepped up Viktoria's workload, increasing the intensity and length she was training each day. The difference was now Viktoria wasn't complaining about it. Whether it was accepting her punishment for what had happened, or if seeing Strigoi in real life had made her realize how underprepared she really was, Vika was accepting Dimitri's new regime without protest.

"So it's your last lesson today, Comrade. What have you got planned?" Rose asked as they waited for the other students to arrive.

"Nothing," Dimitri admitted. "I thought I'd see what the class wanted to work on. Also, I think some of them have questions they wanted to ask. It happens when Novices are about to graduate. It's a big step, and it helps to ask questions from someone who's been a Guardian for a while."

The class wandered in looking ill at ease. Everyone dumped their bags and stood around waiting for Dimitri to start the class. Leo looked as though he wanted to say something, and finally, he did.

"Um? Guardian Belikov? Inna hasn't been in class the last few days. Do you know what's happened to her?"

"Yes. Novice Zakharov was expelled. I believe she left St. Basil's on Monday," Dimitri said in a tone of voice that brooked no further discussion. A surprised titter ran through the class. With Guardian numbers going down so rapidly, expulsion was all but unheard of – there hadn't been one in years.

 _"Expelled?_ What happened?" Leo pushed, not seeing that Dimitri was unwilling to discuss it further.

"I'm not across all the particulars. You'll need to speak with Guardian Sokolov if you want more information," Dimitri said, knowing no one would dare quiz Demyan about the issue. "Now in other news, today is our last session. Novice Hathaway and I are leaving to return to St. Vladimir's this evening. I didn't have anything planned so I thought we could work on anything you wanted to revise. Any requests?"

There were requests for Dimitri to do a refresher for a few different techniques, and he did so before sitting down and answering their questions about being a Guardian and what it was really like. He'd been right – some of the class did have things they wanted to know. The questions ranged from the moral through to the very practical. Rose was listening with interest when she put her own hand up. Dimitri raised an eyebrow but motioned for Rose to ask her question.

"As a Guardian, what's been the hardest thing you've had to cope with emotionally?"

Dimitri looked at Rose, pausing before answering carefully. "There's been various emotional challenges. Losing a charge, especially one who was a good friend, was devastating. Even though I was off-duty at the time, and rationally I know it wasn't my fault, it was challenging to work through. It's also difficult losing Guardian colleagues or friends. It's a dangerous career, and you will lose people you know in the line of duty, and that can be very difficult, too. But for me, my biggest emotional challenge to date has been reconciling duty and love. It's very easy, especially after being surrounded by so much death, to lock your emotions away. Finding the courage to open myself up to the possibility of love has been without a doubt the most difficult thing I've dealt with emotionally." Dimitri stopped there, but his eyes were saying so much more to Rose. Rose's heart swelled even though the class seemed clueless or a little embarrassed to hear their teacher talk about love.

There was an uncomfortable pause that Vika quickly filled with a question about Guardian pay schedules, after which more general questions followed from the others. With Q and A time finished there was still forty minutes of class to go.

"Is there anything else you want me to go through?" Dimitri asked.

"It's not something to go through, but I'd love to see you and Rose spar again if you wouldn't mind? I've never seen anyone fight the way you two do. It's really inspiring," Gregor said with an embarrassed smile.

Dimitri looked to Rose who shrugged. It had been a week or so since they'd sparred, and they both enjoyed it. Loved it, truth be told. Standing up, Rose went to the stereo, plugged her phone into it and selected some songs before joining Dimitri in the ring. Looking at one another they wordlessly agreed to give the class a real show.

Half an hour later Dimitri finally managed to get Rose on to her back, pinning her down with his weight. After pseudo staking her, the two of them lay there panting. They'd both given it everything they had. Dimitri rolled off Rose – pulling her to lie on top of him instead of the other way around – and she lay there for a minute, resting her head on his chest and smiling happily, Dimitri with his arms encircling her waist, one hand gently stroking her back. After a minute, Rose opened her eyes, leaning up briefly to brush her lips against his before getting up, offering her hand to help pull Dimitri up. Dimitri stood, putting his arms around her waist from behind, dropping a kiss on to the back of her neck before looking at his watch.

"We're just about out of time. If there are no other questions, I think Viktoria has an announcement, and then we'll wrap it up as Rose and I need to pack."

Leo looked at Dimitri and Rose, taking in the way she was casually standing cuddled in his arms. You could see the question on his lips, but he dared not ask it. In the end, it was Viktoria who addressed the white elephant in the room.

"Well guys, it's farewell from me today, too. I'm going with my brother and his girlfriend when they return to St. Vladimir's. I'll be staying there to graduate."


	60. Ch 60 - Farewell, For Now

"That's the last of it milaya," Dimitri said coming back to their room. Other than their carry on bags, all their luggage was in a room next to the exit downstairs waiting for the van to pick them up to take them to the airport later in the evening. Their room was now completely empty. The only thing they had left to do was strip the bed and drop the linens to the laundry service on the way to dinner in an hour's time. Lying on the bed, Dimitri opened his arms to Rose who curled up beside him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

"You didn't mind I kissed you?" Rose asked, referring to the kiss she'd initiated at the end of Dimitri's last teaching session, essentially outing them as an item.

"Nope. You didn't mind I kissed you back?" he teased back.

"I liked it," Rose laughed. "I thought since we're leaving tonight it didn't matter, and I wanted to see their reactions. You know – to get an idea of how it might be back at St. Vlad's?"

"Well, they all looked pretty stunned. I guess we'll find out more at dinner. Vika has arranged all her friends to meet at the dining hall at 7 pm, and she'd like us to join them."

"So we have an hour until they're expecting us?" Rose asked with a mischievous look, slowly kissing her way down Dimitri's chest and chiseled abs.

"Yes," Dimitri said with a grin as Rose unbuttoned his fly, kissing and caressing his manhood through his boxer shorts.

* * *

"You're looking very happy," Rose commented as they made their way down to dinner only ten minutes late.

"So are you, beautiful," Dimitri laughed, bringing the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissing it. "I'm glad you're wearing your hair out," he added. "I like it longer like this."

"Well, I think yours is getting a little too long, Comrade. You need a haircut!"

"Shhh – now you sound like Mama!" Dimitri laughed, holding Rose's hand as they walked into the Dining Hall together. Looking around they spotted Vika holding court at one of the extra long tables. Walking up they noticed there were only two spare seats – one at the far end and the other between Marat and Leo.

"Marat – switch seats please," Dimitri ordered pleasantly, pointing to the seat at the far end. Rose thought it was hysterical that Marat got up without a second thought and moved himself to the end of the table, leaving two seats side by side for her and Dimitri. Dimitri pulled out Rose's chair for her. "Can I get you your meal milaya?" Dimitri asked sweetly, his chocolate brown eyes looking at Rose lovingly.

"Thanks, Comrade. You know what I like." She hadn't meant her words to have two meanings, but she blushed a little when Dimitri raised an eyebrow and gave her a saucy look. Rose watched as he walked to the food line, admiring how handsome and manly he looked.

"You're staring again," Vika joked, and Rose looked back to the table, seeing everyone noticing her gazing at Dimitri.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Would you believe me if I told you I was fantasizing about the food almost as much as I was admiring your brother's ass?"

"Actually, I would," Viktoria laughed. Like everyone else here she'd been amazed at the amount of food Rose could put away and how she always seemed to be hungry.

"So you and Belikov? How long has that been going on?" Rose turned to Leo sitting beside her, noticing his slightly offended look. About half the table looked amused, a quarter confused, and Leo and a couple of others looked outraged by the idea. She wasn't sure if it was the idea of two Dhampir together, a student and a teacher, or whether it was because he'd repeatedly asked Rose out and now he knew why she kept saying no.

"Quite some time now," Rose said kindly. "Before we came to St. Basil's. I'm sorry we didn't make it public - we just thought it best to keep it quiet."

"After he visited, I thought maybe you were with Eddie?"

"No. Eddie is like a brother to me. In fact, I'm pretty sure he's into one of my best friends."

Vika looked up at Rose with a look of shock and profound sadness. Rose gave her a questioning look, but Vika looked down at the table.

"Oh is that a girl at St. Vlad's?" Vika asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "I guess I'll meet her then."

The penny dropped.

"I suppose so," Rose said attempting to sound casual. "He told me about her when he was here. Apparently, they fell asleep next to each other just talking one night and were busted by her friend the next morning, and he had to explain they hadn't done anything. It was only then he got the courage to kiss her, and they've been into one another since then."

"Cute story," Vika answered, suddenly all smiles again.

Dimitri came back to the table carrying two enormous plates of stew, setting one down in front of Rose.

"I'm going to miss Russian food. You're going to have to cook for me Comrade," Rose said, leaning to give her Russian God a kiss when he sat down beside her.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Although maybe you'll have to cook for me? You were doing really well with Mama's cooking lessons," he said kindly.

"And that's how I know you love me. No one who's eaten my cooking does so willingly a second time."

"Those dumplings you made were ok," Viktoria said loyally. "If you closed your eyes, so you didn't see how they looked, they were fine." Everyone else at the table laughed.

"So why the transfer to St. Vlad's?" Marat asked Vika, raising his voice to be heard from the far end of the table.

"I'm hoping for an American allocation after graduation, so it should be easier to get one if I graduate from there. And I want to spend more time with Dimitri and Rose. Mama would never let me go alone, so when Dimka and Rose offered for me to return with them, I jumped at the chance."

It was the truth – just not all of it, Rose thought. Still, Dimitri was right – it didn't pay to have the scent of scandal following Vika around, especially not when there was a plausible alternative. Rose sat beside Dimitri eating her stew, listening to the conversation between Vika and her friends, and looking to where an unhappy Nikolai sat beside Marat at the foot of the table. Someone wasn't happy Viktoria was leaving.

"So when will you be back at St. Vladimir's?" Leo asked Rose and Dimitri.

"We're transiting through Turkey to my father's house, and then via New York where he needs to spend a couple of days. So we'll be arriving Monday morning human time in Missoula. It's a couple of hours drive from there to St. Vlad's, so I think we'll get a hotel and sleep for the day, so we're ready to switch back to nocturnal schedule when classes start after sundown Monday."

"Oh that's right – I forgot St. Vlad's runs on a Moroi timetable. Isn't it hard to sneak around when it's light outside?"

"Oh, believe me, Rose has never had any trouble sneaking around," Dimitri commented. "When she returned from her two years away with Princess Dragomir, they put her in a third-floor dorm room to try and contain her. She just learned how to scale the side of buildings."

"That's not true babe," Rose said with amusement. "I was already great at climbing out of buildings before Lissa, and I took off…"

"She keeps you on your toes doesn't she," Leo laughed despite himself, catching the exasperated look Dimitri shot Rose. "I can't believe none of us picked that you're together."

"Neither can I," Dimitri said with amusement. "It's not like I'd let any other Novice get away with telling me to go fuck myself!"

Rose snorted, remembering their rather public disagreement. "And was I right about that situation?" she asked innocently, bringing her chair closer so she could turn to nuzzle and face her man.

"Yes," Dimitri grumbled. Rose leaned in and kissed him, leaning her forehead against his while she stroked the side of his face.

Once dinner was finished, the group sat and chatted until 9 pm. A couple of times the topic of Inna came up, but fortunately, no one seemed to have linked Vika's departure with Inna's. Leo came straight out and asked Dimitri if he knew any more about why Inna was expelled, and Dimitri had told him even if he did know, he was bound by professional confidentiality.

At nine the students started to take their leave, but not before Leo stood to say a few words. He wished Viktoria the best of luck, commented that the school would be less fun without Rose there, and finally thanked Dimitri for teaching them.

"It feels like I've learned more in two months than I have in two years with my other teachers. You've shown us how to fight in an entirely different way, and I feel a lot more confident going out as a Guardian thanks to your teaching."

The other students agreed, and Rose could see Dimitri was really touched by their comments. She knew he'd been worried about teaching, but it turned out he was a natural.

"Well that's high praise indeed," Demyan said, having caught the end of Leo's remarks. "You'll be pleased to know I'm trying to get Dimitri back teaching next year's senior class. Speaking of which, I have some paperwork we need to go over if you and Rose have a minute?"

Standing and saying their farewells, Rose and Dimitri followed Demyan to his office, arranging to meet Viktoria in her room to help her with her bags when they were done.

"Take a seat," Demyan said when they reached his office. "I meant it when I said we'd like you back here, Dimitri. You too, Rose. On Friday when you were in Novosibirsk, we conducted a skills assessment of the Novices. We did one just before you arrived, and the Novices have come on over six months in their training in eight weeks. As well as that, the Novices had positive things to say about your teaching methods, and the assistance Rose gave in teaching and demonstrating specific techniques. The strong teachers and mentors we had when you were here have mostly moved on Dimitri, and the training program is suffering because of it. Some of those kids are going to be alive in a year's time just because of what you've taught them. If there's any way we can tempt you back here, I'm prepared to be generous and flexible in my terms."

"Thanks, Demyan. We really will consider it. Rose and I love being here so close to my family and her father. It's been a very happy time for us, and I know I speak for us both when I say we're open to returning."

Demyan nodded. "Even if you can't come permanently, maybe you could do some more intensives? Just think about it, and keep in touch."

"We will," Dimitri promised, squeezing Rose's hand. They then went through and signed Dimitri's reallocation papers, Rose signed her transfer back to St. Vladimir's, and since Vika wasn't yet eighteen Dimitri signed hers. Then the two of them signed their reports about the nightclub Strigoi attack. Finally, Dimitri pulled out a sheaf of notes he'd written – a page for each Novice in the senior class outlining areas he felt they should continue to work on as well as other general comments for their next teacher to continue with their training. With a final handshake, they were on their way to Viktoria's dorm room.

"I didn't expect to like teaching as much as I have," Dimitri commented thoughtfully.

"I didn't expect to like Russia as much as I have," Rose replied, turning to look at him.

"Would you consider it? Coming back?" he asked.

"Maybe? I'm not sure I could spend the rest of my life here, but I don't want this to be the last time I'm here. Do you think you could teach full time? Wouldn't you get bored?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe? We don't have to make any decisions right now - but let's keep our options open."

By the time they reached Viktoria's room, she was having a complete freakout.

"What if I don't like it in America? What if they don't like me? I've never been outside Russia before – I'm not going to know how to act!"

Rose sat Vika down on the edge of her stripped bed. "You'll be fine. You have your brother and me. And I'm super glad you're coming with us," Rose confided. "I'm a bit freaked about going back - I'm going to need your support just as much as you need mine."


	61. Ch 61 - Bits and Pieces

Whatever Rose had expected Abe's house to be, this was very different. They'd arrived at 8 am local time, and Pavel had driven them straight to Abe's home, his other Guardians following in a separate van.

Firstly the house was so simple. With his ostentatious scarves and flamboyant style of dress, Rose had expected something huge and flashy, whereas the reality was anything but. It was very large, but not pretentious. A square double story white roughly rendered building, there was a vast double timber front door facing on to the street. There were few windows on the ground floor, and the windows on the top floor were covered by ornate lattice screens.

Inside, the house was sparse. The internal walls were the same white rendered material as the outside, and almost every room had fireplaces and low divans built into the walls. Admittedly the divans were covered with traditional bright woven linens – but in such an unadorned space, the effect was cheery, not overwhelming.

The biggest surprise, though, was that the entire house faced into an open aired internal courtyard. Essentially a square with a roofless square in the middle, every room overlooked the large airy courtyard. A balcony ran along three of the four upper sides, servicing the upper rooms with several staircases running down to the lower level. While there were few windows on the outer walls of the house, internally, the windows were huge and plentiful, with several of the lower rooms being completely open to the courtyard.

"It's a very traditional design, and the house itself is quite old" Abe commented, noting Rose's surprised look. "In times gone past, women were not allowed to be seen by men who were not a member of their own household. That's why there are few external windows on the lower floor, and the upper ones are latticed. It was a very communal way of living – often there'd be several generations living in the one large house."

He walked them through the lower floor. The large timber doors opened into a vast space that could best be described as the formal entertaining area. Again with divans, there were several intricately carved octagonal side tables inlaid with bone and mosaic, as well as the most ornate chess table Rose had ever seen. The effect was timeless and rustic. Looking more carefully around the room Rose could see where technology had been seamlessly integrated – the security motion detector almost indistinguishable in the corner of the room, the subtle built-in surround sound system in the room where Abe revealed a genuinely enormous flat screen television concealed behind a motorized Turkish wall hanging.

"I've lived here for many years, but had the house completely modernized in line with the traditional feel of the home," Abe explained.

In the left and right-hand side wings facing on to the courtyard were other rooms. Abe's office, that opened via an archway into an adjoining library, while more furnished than the other rooms was still fairly austere and beautiful in its simplicity. There was a traditional smoking room as well as what Abe described as the ladies' sitting room – where traditionally the women of the house would have congregated to sew and chat.

The courtyard itself was gorgeous. With a large tree growing in the center within a raised garden bed, the edging was the perfect height for sitting. There were several table and chairs spread throughout the space and even a small fishpond in one spot. It was so beautiful and tranquil. Turning to face Dimitri, Rose could just imagine the two of them sitting with a drink at sunset basking in the last rays of sunshine for the day.

"It's all just so beautiful," Rose gushed, her eyes not knowing what to take in next. Abe grinned. She could tell he was pleased she liked his home.

"The kitchens and service areas run along the back," he said, pointing to the final side of the square. "The Guardian quarters are above. Would you like me to show you your rooms?"

"Yes please!" Vika said. Like Rose, her eyes were as big as saucers. Leading them up one of the staircases to the upper balcony, Abe pointed out several guest rooms.

"Originally there were some eighteen rooms on the upper floor, not including the Guardian quarters. We reduced the number when I remodeled to give every room its own bathroom and walk in robe." Leading them to one side, he opened a set of doors.

"This is my room. I added a bathroom through there," Abe mentioned, gesturing to a door through which they could see some Aegean green mosaic tiles. His room was all but empty – containing only a massive heavy wood four-posted bed. The bed linens were all crisp white, but bright, colorful pillows were resting against the white pillowcases.

"And this is your room," Abe continued, opening a set of ornate carved bi-fold doors closing off an archway joining his room to the next. "Was your room I should say," he corrected, seeing Rose and Dimitri's confused expressions. "This is where you used to sleep when you were a baby," he clarified. "When you were very small, you slept in a cradle beside our bed, then when you were about three months old, we made this room into your nursery. Your mother wasn't ready to have you completely in a room of your own away from us."

Looking at the room, like the rest of the house, it was sparsely furnished. There was a rustic baby's cot with a simple white coverlet and a mosquito net over the top, a chest of drawers and in one corner of the room a smaller very old looking cradle, which had a few soft toys in it. Everything had been kept clean, and dust free, but it looked as though the whole space hadn't been touched in years.

"I never knew what to do with it after you and your mother left," Abe said looking at Rose with a remote expression. "It never felt right to move things – so I just left it as it was. It's exactly as it was the day you left."

Rose looked around the room, walking over to the chest of drawers opening them to find neatly folded baby outfits, wraps, and cloth nappies. And without knowing why suddenly Rose was crying. And not just a tear or two – out of nowhere, she was sobbing. Viktoria looked at Rose in alarm, moving to go and comfort her. But Dimitri grabbed her arm.

"Come on Vika – let's go look at the courtyard properly," he said steering her from the room. Looking back he gave a sad but encouraging smile when he saw Abe awkwardly take Rose into his arms and Rose rest her head against Abe's chest as she cried.

She'd cried inconsolably for twenty minutes. After initially not knowing what to do, Abe had led her across to his bed, and the two of them had sat on the edge, he with his arm around her as she cried. Eventually, Rose had spluttered "How did it go from a nursery with two parents who loved me to being dumped at a school and growing up with no one? What did I do wrong?"

And that's when Abe had started to cry. "You did _nothing_ wrong sweetheart. I wish I'd known. I should have made it my business to find out. Your mother always adored you. I had no idea you were growing up alone. I should have been there, and I'm so sorry I wasn't. But I'll be here from now on," he promised, taking her hand. "You're my only child, and we've been given a second chance. I might not end up being much of a Baba, but I'll give it my best. You were very wanted and loved then, and I need you to know you're very wanted and loved now."

They'd sat there for another ten minutes, their tears drying, Rose resting her head against her father's shoulder while he stroked her hair softly. Abe really appreciated Dimitri's thoughtfulness in giving them this moment. He could easily have stepped in and been the man to comfort Rose, but Dimitri had recognized they'd needed that moment together and instead given them their privacy.

"Let's go find that young man of yours," Abe had said once Rose's tears had dried as had his own. "I've had a room prepared for you, and I'm sure you'd like to freshen up before we go exploring for the day." Heading back out onto the balcony, the two of them walked downstairs to where Viktoria and Dimitri sat in the courtyard.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened up there," Rose said with embarrassment, sitting in Dimitri's lap and cuddling into him as he put his arms around her.

"Don't be embarrassed milaya. It's bound to be emotional seeing where you spent your very earliest months."

"I've had a room prepared for the two of you," Abe said brightly. "It's very plain so feel free to decorate it however you want. I want you to consider this your family home, Rose. I know you may never live here, but if you're passing through or holidaying, you have a place of your own here."

Leading them upstairs again, he showed Viktoria into a beautiful guest room that would be hers for the evening, before continuing on to a bedroom directly across the courtyard from his. It was the mirror image of his room including the archway into an adjoining room. The main room had an enormous bed – even bigger than the one she'd shared with Dimitri at the hotel in Novosibirsk.

"I had it ordered especially – it's nine by nine foot," Abe boasted happily. "I thought you'd appreciate a bigger bed given your height Dimitri."

Dimitri was staring at the bed as though all his Christmases had come at once. Covered in crisp white linens, the bed was relatively low to the ground. Above it, hanging from the exposed timber lined ceiling above was a similarly sized square mosquito net with soft white muslin curtains. There was a bright rug on the timber floor and two small mosaic side tables on either side of the bed. The whole effect was peaceful and inviting. Dimitri could just imagine making love to his beautiful Roza there tonight.

Through the archway in the second room were a couple of daybeds decorated with bright cushions. Another motorised wall hanging concealed a huge flat screen TV that Abe informed them had every imaginable cable channel, "Even the adult ones," he'd told them with a grin, smiling with amusement as Rose smacked the back of Dimitri's head - although in his defence Dimitri hadn't so much as twitched an eyebrow at Abe's announcement.

"You have to see your bathroom!" Viktoria announced, bounding out from the opposite side of the bedroom. Thankfully she'd not overheard Abe's remarks. Obediently they followed Vika into the most astonishing bathroom they'd ever seen. Underneath the latticed window was an enormous tiled bath. With several steps on both the inside and outside, it was deep, and you could probably fit four people in it if you wanted to. There were twin basins side by side, each set into its own mosaic wall niche. The taps were lever style but old fashioned and brass. The toilet was in a separate room at the end of the bathroom.

"Is there not a shower?" Dimitri asked curiously.

Rose pointed to an enormous showerhead high above the bathtub. "I think you can use it for both?"

"Yes that's right," Abe nodded. "The window has one-way glass installed - so you can see out and no one can see in even when the light is on," he assured them. "Perhaps you'd like to freshen up, and we can meet in the courtyard in an hour? I thought you might like to try a traditional Turkish breakfast and then I could show you around Istanbul? We could go to the Grand Bazaar if you wanted?"

"That sounds amazing," Viktoria exclaimed. So far everything about this trip was thrilling her. Dimitri had forgotten she'd never been on an airplane before, so she was almost two hours into their six-hour flight before she'd calmed down enough to consider sleeping. Abe had surprised them by booking first class tickets for their group, so they'd each had very comfortable seats.

Guardian Hughes had landed the seat beside Vika and was kind enough to keep her entertained, answering her numerous questions. Dimitri had been seated beside Rose, and as soon as they'd leveled off, they'd reclined their seats, put up the armrest between them, and snuggled together under a blanket. Unbeknownst to them, Vika had shot several cute photos of the two of them cuddled up and smiling together in their sleep.

Shooing Vika back to her own bedroom, which was also pretty amazing, Dimitri closed the door to their suite of rooms and pressed the button to automatically lower the blinds to the windows facing out onto the balcony and courtyard.

"Want to try the shower together?" he asked.

"I'd love to, Comrade!" Rose replied, grabbing her man by his belt and pulling him into their bathroom. 

* * *

"Nearly home now," Dimitri whispered, pulling Rose to him passionately as they touched down in Missoula. The last few days had been nothing short of incredible. They'd touched down early in the morning in Turkey and flown out early evening the following night. It had been a magical stay, and Rose was keen to go again for a more extended visit soon.

Then they'd flown to New York, arriving late on Friday night. They'd stayed for two nights. The Friday had been a write off as they were all travel weary so they'd hung out at the hotel. But on the Saturday Abe, Pavel and Dimitri had spent some time playing golf with some business associates of Abe's, while Viktoria, Rose and Guardian Hughes, along with a couple of supremely bored looking male Guardians, spent the day shopping.

Abe had cornered Rose and Guardian Hughes before they left. Handing a credit card each to Leslie and Rose he'd been clear in his instructions. "Buy Viktoria everything she needs to fit in. I don't like the idea of her going to school looking like the poor relative. Buy new things for yourself too, Rose. I want you both to shop yourselves silly. Viktoria is going to feel like a charity case if you just buy for her, so everything she needs, please buy yourself one, too. And if you get time, pick up some things for Belikov. I know he takes supporting his family very seriously, as he should. But he needs some new things too. If he's with my daughter, I want him to look his best."

"That's really not necessary, Baba," Rose had said – she'd started trying out the Turkish word for Dad, and was finding it flowed more easily for her than Abe or Dad.

"Either you choose him some new clothes or I will," Abe threatened, earning a quick nod of compliance from Rose. The last thing Rose wanted was to see Dimitri dressed in a gaudy suit with a garish scarf. As she'd raced off to get Viktoria, Abe gave his final instructions to Guardian Hughes.

"If Rose looks at it sidewise but doesn't get it, buy it. If she thinks she might like it but doesn't get it, buy it. If you think she might need something and she hasn't picked it up, buy it. I want complete new wardrobes for both of them. Underwear, cosmetics, shoes. Everything. Pavel's arranged a van so there should be plenty of room for your purchases. Send it back to the hotel to unload while you have lunch if you need to."

"Is there a spending limit I should be aware of?" Leslie had asked.

"Well each card has a fifty thousand dollar limit, but if you find that's insufficient call Pavel and he can transfer funds to clear them so you can continue shopping," Abe said with complete sincerity. Leslie just shook her head. The man had more money than sense.

"Feel free to pick up some things for yourself, too."

"Thank you, but that's not necessary Mr. Mazur."

"Please Leslie – you're doing me a favor. I can't think of anything worse than a day of shopping for two young ladies," Abe joked.

And shopped they had. Leslie hadn't lied – she did know the best places to go. They'd bought so much it was crazy. The three of them had a ball, and Viktoria had actually cried when Rose bought her a couple of pair of Converse.

"Dimitri is going to explode when he sees all this stuff," Viktoria predicted halfway through the day. "I know I did the wrong thing in Russia, and he's just going to see this as a reward."

"Don't worry about him," Rose said. "I'm planning a trip to Victoria's Secret before we wrap up this afternoon. By the time I'm finished in there, your brother won't be able to remember his own name, let alone complain about a few bits and pieces we might have bought for you today."

Viktoria and Leslie turned to look at the back of the van filled with their 'bits and pieces' and laughed until they were nearly crying. They'd taken Abe at his word and shopped huge!

"Are you excited milaya?" Dimitri asked, pulling her back to the present.

"More nervous," Rose admitted. They'd come in on the red eye, so it was about 7 am Montana time. The plan was to spend the day sleeping at a hotel and then late afternoon human time Leslie and a couple of other Guardians were going to drive them and their stuff back to the Academy. The idea was that they'd be ready to start classes first thing Monday Moroi time.

"It's hard to believe that in twelve hours I'm going to be back at St. Vlad's. How do you think everyone's going to react?"

"I don't know milaya. But I guess we're about to find out," Dimitri said with a smile.


	62. Ch 62 - If Only You Knew

As per the plan they'd checked in to a hotel in Missoula. The Staybridge Suites weren't a patch on the Novosibirsk Marriot, but the self-contained rooms were immaculately clean and comfortable, and after the long flight all Rose and Dimitri wanted was a shower and to climb into bed beside one another.

"Comrade? I know we're meant to be sleeping, but do you think we could order some pizza?" Rose cajoled. She'd had pizza last weekend in Novosibirsk, but it hadn't been the same as American pizza. Knowing she'd be back at the Academy in hours, and unable to just dial for some cheesy goodness, now seemed like the perfect time to indulge. "They open in ten minutes, and you know if I have enough cheese and carbs I'll fall straight asleep," Rose promised.

Dimitri didn't take much convincing. Pizza was his one American fast food delight.

"I'll go see if Vika and Leslie want any," Dimitri said climbing out of bed, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he walked to their room next door. Pavel had booked them a two-bedroom self-contained suite with its own kitchen and a small sitting room. Not that they needed more than a few beds for their ten-hour stay, but Abe and his Guardians would be staying at this hotel for a few days after Rose and Dimitri returned to the Academy, so it had made sense to book an extra suite at the same place for the day they'd be staying. Leslie and Vika were in a twin room together next door. The two got along well, and it gave Vika someone to ask her hundreds of questions to, while Rose and Dimitri had their privacy in the king-sized room beside them.

"They want a Super Supreme. Can you order a Pepperoni for us and whatever else you want?" Her man knew her well, Rose reflected – one pizza would certainly not be enough for the two of them. Rose rang through the order, lying back in bed while she waited for it to be delivered. She lay there with her head on Dimitri's chest, eyes closed and enjoying his touch as he stroked her hair while he read one of his ever-present Western novels.

The pizzas, when they arrived, were every bit as good as Rose had remembered. They'd sat in the little sitting room, she, Dimitri, Vika, and Leslie, eating slice after delicious slice.

"Oh my God," Viktoria mumbled through a mouthful of pizza, "is all American food like this?"

"Sadly not," Rose replied laughing. "The food at the Academy isn't fantastic, which is why I wanted to order pizza while we had the chance."

"I've missed real pizza," Leslie moaned. "I love Turkish and Russian food – but there's _nothing_ quite like American pizza."

After gorging on pizza, Rose obediently climbed into bed and surprised herself by actually sleeping. She'd woken naturally in the late afternoon, rolling on to her side to watch Dimitri as he dozed. He always looked younger when he slept. It was as if he finally let all his worries go. His eyelashes were impossibly dark and thick against his cheeks, and his full lips relaxed. Most of the time Dimitri's face was impassive in repose, but sometimes – like now – he wore a slight smile as he slept.

He was naked in the bed – since their first night as lovers Rose and Dimitri had slept naked together. Rose looked at Dimitri's well-defined chest, and abs and the v lower down that was partially concealed by the bedclothes draped across his hips. He'd always had a Godly body, but two months of ten-hour days of training had made him even more taut, lean and delicious. If his front was sex personified, Rose wasn't sure there was an adequate description for his back. Every bit as defined as his chest and abs, each time Rose saw Dimitri's back she wanted to kiss it. Run her hands across it. Nip at it with her teeth. Even concealed under a shirt when he was in his Guardian uniform, it was magnificent.

Checking the clock, it was 4 pm. They were due to leave at 5.30 pm for the two-hour drive to the academy. Three hours left of freedom. Rose couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips.

Dimitri smiled. "It's going to be ok, milaya," he said, not opening his eyes but lifting his arm so she could wiggle over into his embrace.

"Aren't you worried?" Rose asked.

"A little. Aren't you excited to be seeing Lissa?" Dimitri probed.

"That's partially what I'm worried about. There's so much I haven't told her – she's going to be pissed…"

"Just give her time to adjust. She'll be fine," Dimitri said wisely.

Half an hour later Rose and Viktoria had their New York suitcases out and were trying to decide what to wear for the day. Vika had no idea, so Rose spent the first fifteen minutes deciding on the perfect outfit for Dimitri's sister. It needed to be casual and cool but also a little bit sexy. Vika would be seeing Eddie for the first time at St. Vlad's, so Rose wanted to give him a sneak peek at what hopefully he'd been missing. Finally, they settled on skinny jeans, a three-quarter sleeved tight top with pretty ruffles on the front and a pair of converse. It showed Vika's figure to advantage and was feminine. She was going to wear her long hair out. Digging through Vika's suitcase, Rose quickly chose for her some training wear in a pretty deep cornflower blue color for their combat classes.

Turning to her own bags, Rose thought hard about the impression she wanted to create. She knew that today was going to be huge, and she needed to look just right. In the end, she went with jeans as well, a fine knit v-necked tight top, thick-heeled ankle boots and her hair up in a ponytail. She wanted to show her molnija but didn't want to go so far as putting her hair in a bun to draw attention to them. With her daywear settled, Rose chose tight black workout gear and threw them into her new leather workout bag with her designer water bottle. She had to hand it to Abe and Leslie; she was going to finish the school year at St. Vlad's looking a lot more stylish than when she'd started.

Heading to the bathroom to do her makeup, Rose and Vika stood side-by-side at the mirror getting ready. With heels on, Rose was closer to Viktoria's height and with their dark hair and eyes, there was a certain resemblance between them. They could almost pass for sisters. Vika pulled out her phone and took a couple of selfies of the two of them.

"Mama and the girls will want to see a photo of our first day," Vika explained. "I'll text it to them later when they're awake."

There was a knock at the door, and Abe entered the suite to find Dimitri and Leslie both looking composed sitting on the sofas in their Guardian uniforms. Rose stepped out of the bathroom and bounded over to give him a hug, doing a twirl to show off her new clothes.

"So do you like what your money bought Baba?" Rose teased.

"Very much sweetheart," Abe said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Their moment in Turkey had somehow heralded the start of a closer relationship between the two of them. To his delight, Rose was now calling Abe 'Baba', and the two of them were being more affectionate and open with one another. Viktoria had finished getting ready, too, and walked out to stand beside Rose.

"The two of you look lovely!" Abe enthused. "St. Vladimir's isn't going to know what hit them with Rose back and now Viktoria there too!"

Rose's eyes flicked to Dimitri's with amusement. Oh, Abe – if only you knew! Soon it was time to load the van with their luggage, which thanks to New York was absurdly plentiful, and then Leslie, another couple of Guardians, Dimitri, Rose, and Viktoria climbed in.

"I'll see you in a day or two," Abe promised, referring to the plan for him to come and stay a few days in guest accommodations once they'd settled back in. "And if your mother arrives, please let me know."

The van pulled out, and they were on their way. Leslie was driving, one Guardian riding shotgun. Viktoria was in the middle row beside the other Guardian, and Rose and Dimitri sat cuddled together in the back seat. The closer they got to the Academy the more tense Rose became.

"What's the plan when we get there?" Rose asked Dimitri nervously. He'd been the one to organize everything with Alberta.

"You and Vika are to go to Principal Kirova's office to fill out the necessary paperwork and get Viktoria's schedule. I'll be going straight to Alberta's office to sign my allocation papers and get my roster," Dimitri said. "I'll text them to you as soon as I can," he promised, lowering his lips to hers. "I don't know where I'll be for the day, so we'll play it by ear how and when to meet up."

"Kirova will no doubt be horrible," Rose predicted gloomily. "I'm so not looking forward to that."

"She'll be fine," Dimitri soothed. "Demyan and the principal at St. Basil's have both written glowing reports about your time there." Rose pulled back and lifted her eyebrows at Dimitri, giving him a 'you really think she'll be ok?!' expression. Dimitri just laughed. "Yeah ok. She'll probably be her usual self."

With that Rose nuzzled in against Dimitri, relishing the feeling of his arms around her. They were traveling parallel to the Academy walls and then there they were – approaching the front gates.

"Very different to last time I brought you back here, isn't it milaya?" Dimitri laughed, kissing Rose gently. And then they moved apart slightly, sitting more conventionally beside one another as the Guardians at the gate looked into the van and confirmed their identities.

"Welcome back Guardian Belikov, Novice Hathaway," one young Guardian said, signaling for Leslie to continue driving up to the administration building.

Once there they climbed out of the van, Dimitri showing the other Guardians the baggage room where their bags were to be unloaded ahead of their accommodations being confirmed. That organized, he looked around quickly before giving Rose a scorching kiss.

"I love you milaya. Good luck," Dimitri said softly before taking off to towards Alberta's office.

"Come on then," Rose said to Viktoria. "Let's go see Kirova." 

* * *

Seeing Kirova had been every bit as unpleasant as Rose had predicted. She'd been charm itself to Viktoria, graciously welcoming her to the Academy before sending Vika off with her personal assistant to put together her schedule and go through everything. Then Alberta had joined Kirova and Rose, and they'd had a discussion.

It seemed to go for hours, but in reality, it was probably only forty minutes or so. Alberta left Kirova's office with Rose, giving her a hug.

"It is good to have you back," she'd said. "Dimitri is going to be guarding your classes today until lunchtime, after which he'll relieve Emil guarding Lissa until the end of classes this afternoon. Then he's off until tomorrow morning so you can settle in. I've arranged his roster so you can continue your morning and afternoon training sessions. He'll alternate between guarding Lissa during class hours and general guarding duties. I've tried to put him in your classes as much as I can. He'll be doing three afternoon shifts each week and three overnights each month. I tried to be as kind as I could," Alberta explained, looking at Rose affectionately.

"Thanks, Alberta," Rose replied, hugging the woman gratefully. "I'm sorry to bring you more aggravation you don't need."

"Don't be silly, Rose. I'm just so pleased to see you back. I spoke to Demyan a few times while you were away, and you seemed to be having such a good time I was starting to think you might stay on."

"We considered it," Rose said honestly. "If it hadn't been for Lissa, we would have."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you didn't. You started your schooling here, and I'm determined to see you finish it here, too. Now, how about you and Viktoria head to class? You have Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection with Guardian Alto and the other senior Novices, and Dimitri's there waiting for you."

Viktoria had finished her orientation discussion with Kirova's PA, and since they were in all the same classes, Rose promised to show her around. So five minutes after classes had started they set out to join their peers.

"Wait in the hallway out of sight, and I'll come get you after a minute," Rose said to Viktoria, planning their entrance for maximum impact. She figured she only got to do this once, and she wanted to do it well. At the door of the classroom, Rose paused and took a deep breath.

"Do I look ok?" Rose asked Vika.

"You look great," Viktoria giggled nervously. "Is Eddie going to be in there?"

"Yep… The whole senior Novice class. Why do you think I want you to hide for the first minute?" Rose teased. Then making sure Viktoria was out of sight, Rose opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late," Rose said in her naughtiest voice, "but I'm here now. Have you all missed me?"

The class turned as one to regard Rose with interest. She ran her gaze across the room, briefly meeting eyes with her Russian God who stood at ease towards the front wearing his impassive Guardian mask. Then Rose's eyes met with Stan's, seeing them narrow infinitesimally as he took her in.

"I had a feeling I might be seeing you today," Stan said looking at Rose, his eyes briefly flicking to Dimitri and then back to her. "I take it you have an excuse for being tardy?"

"I do," Rose smiled pleasantly. "I was meeting with Principal Kirova and Guardian Petrov. Lots of paperwork," she said dismissively. "Now as you might all know, I've been away at St. Basil's in Siberia for a couple of months," Rose told the class who were admittedly hanging on her every word, "And I've got lots of surprises for you. But let me go get the first one now…"

Rose stepped back to the doorway, opening the door again and beckoning to Vika. Vika stepped into the classroom, looking a little nervous but wearing a pretty smile.

"Can I introduce Novice Viktoria Belikov? She's from St. Basil's, but she's transferred and is going to graduate here from St. Vlad's with us!" Rose announced cheerfully.

Rose looked around the classroom, particularly interested in Eddie's reaction. He didn't disappoint. He looked first stunned, then confused and finally settled on quiet elation.

"Yes she's Guardian Belikov's younger sister," Rose laughed, seeing a few people look between Dimitri and Viktoria speculatively, "but I promise you she's a lot of fun!"

Vika's eyes met with Eddie's, and she smiled at him shyly, receiving a grin in return. Flicking her eyes to Dimitri, Rose saw a twinkle in his eyes, but he pretended to be completely disinterested.

Stan made the obligatory welcoming remarks before motioning Vika to the only unallocated seat in the room – the one beside Eddie that had previously been Mason's. While it was weird to see someone else sitting in Mason's seat, Rose was happy to see both Vika and Eddie looking so excited about the seating arrangements.

Standing in the middle of the room, Rose looked around the rest of the class. "So what's happened while I've been gone?! Surely there's lots of gossip to share?" she asked.

Dean, a guy she barely said a word to usually, piped up "Nah not that much. Um, Rose – what are they on your neck?"

Rose's hand unconsciously rubbed across the back of her neck over the top of her molnija.

"Oh. They're my molnija. I got my two for Spokane while I was in Russia and then there were a couple of other attacks."

"Vlad, Rose – have you got even more since I was over there?" Eddie asked, looking up from where he sat beside Vika.

"Yeah – earned another couple last weekend. I've got eight now!"

"You have eight molnija?" Stan spluttered incredulously.

"Yep," Rose said, turning around to face her back him, obligingly lifting her ponytail so he could cop a real eyeful.

"Unfuckingbelievable," Rose heard Stan mutter under his breath, then more loudly "well maybe you've been paying attention in class after all."

"Oh, I have, Stan. I told them that at St. Basil's. I said 'Every single thing I know I've been taught by Stan in Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection.' In fact, I've told them so much about you, they're all desperate to meet St. Vlad's very own Constantine Alto!"

The sarcasm in Rose's voice was unmistakable, and the class was openly laughing when they heard Stan's first name was actually Constantine. Everyone knew he went by Stan but never had anyone pondered what Stan was short for. Rose only knew because she'd dug through Alberta's personnel files not long after she'd been back when she'd been sent to wait in her office after one of her many misdemeanors. Rose had been saving the information for just the right time.

Stan blushed bright red. He loathed his first name and had used the, to his mind, more manly 'Stan' for as long as he could remember. Half the time he forgot it was an abbreviation for his real moniker.

"My name is GUARDIAN ALTO, thank you, Novice Hathaway," Stan barked in his frostiest voice. "You will address me by my correct title and surname at all times in future."

Rose blinked with mock innocence. "Of course – I'm so sorry Guardian Alto," she simpered, knowing the damage was already done. Flicking her gaze across to where Dimitri stood, she saw a flash of amusement and approval in his eyes.

"But if we're going to be so _formal_ , let me introduce myself to you." Rose looked into Alto's enraged eyes, pausing for just the right amount of time. Then pulling her hand out from where it had been tucked behind her back, she held it out for Stan to see.

"My name is Mrs. Rose Belikov – but you can call me Rose or Novice Belikov," she smiled, showing him the gleaming band of gold encircling the ring finger on her left hand.


	63. Ch 63 - Why Didn't You Tell Me?

It was so quiet you could actually have heard a pin drop. Stan was stupefied.

"You're _married?"_ he finally asked.

"Yes."

"To Guardian Belikov?"

"Yes."

"You're lying," Stan asserted, looking first at Rose and then to where Dimitri stood at ease against the wall a couple of feet away.

"She's not," Dimitri said speaking for the first time, stepping forward and taking Rose's hands in his own while they shared an adoring look. Stan looked down at Dimitri's hand and saw a matching gold band on his ring finger.

"You're _married?!"_ Viktoria squealed jumping out of her seat and standing in front of the two of them. _"When?!_ Does Mama know?! Why didn't you _tell_ me?!"

Still holding Rose's small hands between his own, Dimitri looked at his sister in amusement. "A week and a half ago on the morning of Roza's eighteenth birthday in Novosibirsk. We haven't told Mama yet, although Babushka probably knows. And we're telling you now," he said with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh my God! Now we really _are_ sisters!" Vika shrieked, throwing herself at Rose in elation.

Eddie stood up and came over to shake Dimitri's hand.

"Congratulations man! I'm really pleased for you both!" Eddie then kissed Rose on her cheek. "I can't believe you married the Russian God," he joked. "I know you guys are going to be so happy – I've never seen two people as crazy about each other as you two," he said kindly.

The class was looking on dumbstruck. It was pretty clear that no one had seen this coming.

"Do you mean last weekend I didn't just crash your dirty weekend away? I actually crashed…"

"Our honeymoon." Rose interrupted Viktoria. "Just one _more_ reason your brother was so livid," she said with a giggle.

Dimitri shot Viktoria a look for the 'dirty weekend away' comment, but she was too busy reeling over their bombshell for it to even register.

Having finally recovered his composure Stan barked at Rose. "Hathaway? I mean ROSE? Outside. _NOW!"_

With a smirk to Dimitri, Rose followed Stan out into the corridor where he seemed determined to have his say.

"Rose? I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but have you thought this through? Why did you do it?"

"We did it because we're in love, Stan. And we're not going to let anyone keep us apart again."

"Rose have you forgotten he left you? You might not remember, but I was the one who carried you to the infirmary after you locked yourself in his room when he left. How can you have forgiven him so quickly? How can you be sure he won't abandon you again?"

"He didn't have a choice. Mom and Alberta caught him in bed with me and made him resign."

"He was having sex with you while you were a _student_ here?" Stan asked stunned, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. He was almost shaking with fury.

"Of _course_ not! Dimitri would never do something like that! After Spokane, I was having horrible nightmares. I didn't have them if Dimitri was with me. So he'd come to my room and lie next to me each night until I went to sleep and then he'd leave. Some nights he was so tired after doing double shifts he'd fall asleep holding me. We were already in love, but we'd never acted upon it." It was a slight bending of the truth, but the essentials were correct Rose figured.

"I know you think you love him, but you don't need to lie to protect him, Rose. If he's done the wrong thing or coerced you, we're all here to help and protect you."

"Stan you said you were there. You saw what happened last time Mom and Alberta tried to 'protect' me by sending him away. Dimitri is the most honorable man I know. He would never take advantage of me. He's always been there for me, and I love and trust him unconditionally."

"I know you believe that, but do you think you're in a right state of mind to make such a permanent decision? It was only a couple of months ago that you were in hospital being sedated and we were all questioning your sanity. I'm not saying this to hurt you, Rose. But you need to be sure, and you need to be in full possession of your senses to make a decision like this. Why did you go away with him in the first place?"

Rose looked at him carefully. As much as she hated to admit it, Stan actually sounded like he cared.

"You know I'm shadow-kissed with Lissa, right, and that she has a different sort of magic? Well if Lissa doesn't use her Spirit magic, it hurts her. But being shadow-kissed, if she uses too much, it hurts me. After Spokane, she used so much it made me temporarily unstable. Even being near her some of the effects of her magic leaks into me and I was already so overloaded I couldn't afford to take any more. That's why I had to get as far away from her as possible for at least a month or two. To give it time to disperse. Dimitri had no allocation, a standing invitation to work at St. Basil's, and was the only one I trusted. We talked it over with my Mom and since I needed to keep studying it seemed like the best option. Dimitri rang them and was completely honest about our situation, including telling them we intended to be together. Once we gave our relationship a chance, we knew we wanted to be together always, and so the day I turned eighteen we married."

"Are you sure, Rose? Do you know the sort of discrimination you're likely to face? Not just from Moroi, either. Dhampir and other Guardians aren't going to respond well to this. You might never get an allocation, Rose, let alone one together. Have you _really_ thought it through?"

"Well we've already had one very tempting allocation offer together, but if the worst comes to worst we're prepared to head out into the human world," Rose said bravely. "That's not what we want, but we belong together Stan. We tried to fight it, but finally, we just couldn't anymore. I'm his, and he's mine. I don't expect you to understand, but that's how it is."

Stan looked at Rose, and she could see his misgivings. But he took her hands, looked at her genuinely and said "Then I wish the two of you every joy together. I worry it's going to be harder than you anticipate, but you have my support if I can be of any help."

Rose got a little teary at Stan's kind words. She actually felt guilty, now, about outing him as Constantine. "Thanks, Stan. That means a lot."

"So – does your mother have any idea?" he asked curiously.

"Um, no," Rose said with a worried expression, "But I'm expecting her here in the next day or two, so she will soon enough."

"Oh to be a fly on the wall when _she_ finds out," Stan replied with a smirk, opening the door and heading back into the classroom, Rose following close behind.

* * *

"Rose!" Lissa screamed hurtling across the cafeteria and barrelling into her best friend as she walked in with Dimitri and Viktoria. "When did you get back? And what's this stupid rumor about you being married? As soon as I came in about four people asked me about it?"

Rose gave Lissa a huge hug, pulling her over to their usual table where Christian was sitting.

"First introductions, Lissa, Christian – this is Dimitri's sister Viktoria. She's a senior Novice like me, and she's transferred to St. Vlad's. She'll be here for the next few months until we graduate."

Lissa looked at Vika appraisingly. Rose didn't need the bond to see that Lissa was feeling slightly jealous, which was just silly. For her part, Viktoria looked at Christian and Lissa shyly. "I've heard so much about you, Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera – it's lovely to finally meet you."

Lissa started to make a dignified Royal reply when Rose interrupted her. "Oh call them Lissa and Christian. Actually, you can call him Sparky or Fire-Crotch if you want. He answers to those names, too!"

Christian shot Rose a withering look. "Welcome back, Rosie. Can't say I've missed you!"

Rose grinned and flipped him the bird, earning herself a sigh and a roll of the eyes from Dimitri who had taken up a guarding position near their table. Rose had forgotten – as of lunchtime, her Russian God switched over to be assigned to guard Lissa for the afternoon.

"So what about that stupid rumor?" Lissa persisted.

Rose took a deep breath and took both Lissa's hands in her own. "Um yeah. Not a rumor," she replied, looking down to her wedding band and then up to look at Lissa with a guilty smile.

Lissa gasped her eyes going wide, looking up at Rose in dismay.

"You got _MARRIED?"_ Lissa squealed so loudly half the cafeteria turned around to look. "When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, we got married. On my eighteenth birthday. And we didn't tell anyone - not even Dimitri's family."

"Why?"

"Why did we get married or why didn't we tell anyone?" Rose checked.

"Both!"

"We got married because we're in love and we never want to be apart again," Rose said, looking up to where her handsome man was standing at guard, eyes constantly scanning the room. Dimitri didn't say anything, but she caught the soft curve of his lips as he smiled. "And we didn't tell anyone because we didn't want anyone to try and stop us. We had to wait until I was eighteen."

"So what you just woke up that morning and thought _'let's go get married today?'"_

"No. We had to put the paperwork in a month earlier to the registry office, and it took a few weeks to get all the paperwork together before that. It wasn't a spur of the moment thing, Lissa. We really thought about it beforehand."

"Thought about it? _THOUGHT ABOUT IT?_ We've been planning our weddings since we were _eight years old,_ Rose. How could you take off and have some tacky registry office wedding with the first guy who shows you any attention? A guy no one even knew you had something going on with, was your _teacher_ and is seven years older than you for God's sake. Are you _crazy?!_ You've ruined your life, Rose! And there's no way they'll ever let you guard me now!"

Rose pulled her hands back from Lissa's in shock. She couldn't believe Lissa was saying such hurtful things – and this time there was no darkness to hide behind. Sure Rose had expected Lissa to be shocked and annoyed at not being told. But she hadn't expected Lissa to ridicule her wedding and deride her relationship with Dimitri.

Standing carefully, Rose turned to face Lissa. "And you wonder _why_ I didn't tell you? Are you serious? LISTEN to yourself! And no we haven't been planning our weddings since we were eight Lissa – _YOU'VE_ been planning _YOURS_. A white, pink and silver theme with orchids and lilies, and at least five bridesmaids wearing pink. Don't worry Lissa – I've got it all memorized for you," Rose said sarcastically tapping the side of her head.

"But obviously it's escaped your attention we never planned a 'happily ever after' for me. Because that wasn't the plan was it? My job was to stand on the sidelines, playing the supporting role and watching you live your dreams. I was never meant to find love or have any sort of happiness of my own, was I?! I was meant to live and die alone guarding you, and while I was waiting to make the inevitable sacrifice, I could be Auntie Rose and babysit your kids on my nights off so you and prince charming could have date nights."

Rose paused to draw breath before she started back again on her topic in earnest. "Well, I'm _sorry_ I interrupted your plans by meeting the man of my dreams, Lissa. And I'm sorry that being with Dimitri makes me the happiest woman in the world. I'm sorry I dared to take my chance for love and fulfillment. And from someone who's _married_ to someone who's _not,_ let me tell you – when I stood making my promise to Dimitri I didn't give a shit who was there or what I was wearing. I didn't care that we hadn't registered a china pattern at Macy's. I didn't even care that both being Dhampir, him a Guardian and me still a Novice, that our union would be almost universally condemned even by our own kind. _ALL_ I cared about was the wonderful man I love with all my heart and the lifelong promise I was making to him."

Rose paused, before making her final remarks. "I really hope that you realize marriage is more than that superficial bullshit, Lissa. And as for you Christian? Don't worry – as you've heard, she's got the whole shebang planned. Has done for years. In fact, as far as I can tell, the only thing she's willing to be in anyway flexible about is the GROOM! So if you decide that isn't you, don't stress. I'm sure she can _slot someone else in."_

With that Rose burst into tears, grabbed her gym bag and rushed from the cafeteria, leaving a stunned silence in her wake. Eddie had come in halfway through Rose's tirade and looked to Dimitri questioningly, seeing the man gritting his jaw in anger and frustration. Vika still sat at the table with Lissa and Christian looking shell-shocked.

Dimitri turned to Viktoria and spoke to her in Russian. "Vika? Can you please go after Roza and try to calm her down? Try Mason's gravesite first, then the gym, then the roof above her dorm window. Ask Castile if he can show you to those places. Tell her I love her and that I'll find her as soon as I'm off duty in three hours. Take a couple of chocolate donuts and a soda for her with you."

Viktoria nodded, standing and excusing herself from the table, dragging Eddie with her.

Lissa was sitting at the table in tears, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief Christian had provided. She turned to look at Dimitri where he stood beside the table, looking unhappy as hell to be there.

"Dimitri? Why did she react like that? I didn't mean…"

"Princess Dragomir," Dimitri interrupted using his iciest tone. "I really think you've said enough for one day, don't you?"


	64. Ch 64 - Space of Our Own

"Hey, beautiful" Dimitri said, coming into the gym and wrapping his arms possessively around Rose. "Vika told me that I would find you here." He spotted a few Novices and Guardians looking at them curiously, which was unsurprising given the circumstances. "Let me change, and then we'll take a walk," he said, kissing Rose before heading to the change room with his bag of casual clothes. Back within minutes wearing jeans, a sweater and his duster he pulled Rose into his arms, letting her rest her head against his chest. "How are you feeling milaya?"

"Like I wish we'd never left St. Basil's," Rose replied miserably.

Dimitri steered her outside, and they walked to an isolated wooden bench. Opening his duster, Dimitri pulled Rose onto his lap and let her bury her face against his neck. Pulling the coat as far around them as he could, he stroked her hair and clasped his arms around her.

"We knew it was going to be a shock to everyone," Dimitri said gently, "but the worst of it is almost over. You didn't get a chance to tell me – how did Kirova take it?"

"Lots of bitching and whining like you'd expect," Rose laughed mirthlessly. "Alberta was great, though. It's good you pre-warned her. She'd dug out some really old records that proved we're not the first married student/Guardian couple at St. Vlad's – although we're the first in over a hundred years."

"So there's precedent at least?"

"Yeah. Kirova was all for firing you and expelling me, but in the end Alberta convinced her they were so short staffed, and the budget so tight, that it was stupid to knock back a Guardian who was willing to sign on until the end of the school year and then leave for reallocation, so wouldn't need to be paid over the summer break. Then Alberta argued that me having so many molnija as an unpromised was an excellent advertisement for St. Vladimir's, and if I were expelled I'd be certain to return to St. Basil's, and they'd take the credit."

"So did they decide where they're going to house us?"

"No. Alberta was aiming for the Guardian dorms, but Kirova was dead against it. She was suggesting we each stay separately in our old dorm rooms, but that's when Alberta pulled out the old records to say there was a precedent for this, and the couples were housed together. When I left to head to class with Vika, Kirova was going to send her PA to work out something suitable."

"They've put Vika up a few doors down from your old dorm. Eddie is going to help her move her things up there and unpack this afternoon."

"I suppose we should go find out where they've put us then," Rose said with a sigh.

"Yes," Dimitri said, bringing his lips to hers. "You'll feel better once we're all settled in, and we've got a private space to call our own."

They walked hand in hand to the administration building, earning more enquiring glances from those they passed. By now virtually the entire campus knew that wild Rose Hathaway had come back from Russia married to the reserved Guardian Belikov – which was a complete surprise to almost everyone. The vast majority of people had no idea Dimitri had accompanied Rose overseas on her trip to St. Basil's, and Eddie had kept his mouth shut about that aspect of his own trip to Russia, so the sudden reappearance of Rose with Dimitri as her husband was premium gossip.

Still, not everyone had been horrible about their news. During the three awkward hours Dimitri had guarded Lissa in stony silence, several Guardians had approached him to offer their best wishes. Guardian Matthews had come over in the cafeteria, having missed Rose's abrupt departure some ten minutes before, and was effusive in her congratulations.

"I'd hoped things would work out for you two," she'd said. "I noticed the way you would both light up when the other was around, and it was beautiful to see. Don't let anyone get you down about it, Belikov. You two were made for each other."

Of course, for every kind comment or look there were just as many that were confused or downright hostile, but Dimitri ignored those.

At Kirova's office, Dimitri held the door open for Rose – showing her into the antechamber where Kirova's peevish Moroi Personal Assistant sat typing correspondence and answering the phone.

"Excuse me, Ms. Allsop," Dimitri said, waiting for her to look up from her task. When she did, Rose didn't miss the appreciative glance she cast at Dimitri. "I understand we were to see you about our room allocation? Has anything yet been decided?"

"Ah yes, Guardian Belikov. You're to be accommodated in the old Guardian quarters upstairs in this building. It's a little dusty up there as it's not been used in some time, but the rooms are large you should find it nice and private."

As she said the last look, she gave a snide look to Rose who kept a blank expression on her face. 'Yeah, bitch – and I get to sleep next to him every night' she thought, not misreading Ms. Allsop's animosity towards her.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Dimitri said, giving her a tight smile and leaning forward to sign the keys form where she indicated, then pushing the paper over so Rose could do likewise. "You're going to have to change your signature milaya," he joked softly, seeing where Rose had dutifully signed 'Rose Hathaway.'

"If I'd thought about that I might not have changed my name to yours," she teased. "You know how much I hate paperwork. I suppose I'll have to do a whole heap now to change my name!"

"You don't have to, you know. I'm don't mind if you keep your own name. You don't need to change it on my account."

"It's my choice, and I want to change it, Comrade. I already feel more of a Belikov than I do a Hathaway. Besides – I want us to share everything - even our surname."

They gazed at one another in contentment before Dimitri thanked the Moroi, taking their keys and heading to the end of the corridor and up the stairs that would take them up to their new room.

Dusty was an understatement! The stairs to the second floor were not too bad. Not actually occupied, that level was used for records and storage so was still intermittently accessed. Continuing up to the next floor the dust even on the stairs was thick. In fact, it was so thick you could see footprints of a sole and a slim heel on the treads up and then back down. Looks like a female in heels had been to check out the space already today. Ms. Allsop, Rose was willing to bet.

Upstairs the corridor was dark and gloomy and smelled oppressively musty. Like most dorm corridors it had a row of identical wooden doors on each side and a long window at the far end. During daytime, it would no doubt be light enough, but right now at 3.30 am it was all but pitch black. Finding the light switch, Dimitri flicked it on, the long corridor being lit by three miserable flickering bulbs, the rest of the light fittings dark.

"Room 12," Dimitri muttered to himself, looking to the mainly unnumbered doors in confusion. Rose, however, knew exactly where to go. Following the footsteps in the dust, she walked to the end of the corridor and the door furthest from the stairs.

"This looks like us, Comrade," Rose said with more cheer than she felt. Leaning beside the door, she waited for Dimitri to do the honors. Opening the door and flicking on the light, Dimitri stood in the doorway for a moment before stepping into the room.

"You have got to be kidding!" he said.

Rose stepped in expecting the worst, yet even she was taken aback. The room had clearly not been occupied in years. On the plus side, it was large. Enormous by dorm room standards. Unfortunately, that was its only plus.

This floor had obviously been abandoned for a reason. The room had mold covering the upper third of the walls and across the ceiling. The source of the mold was apparent - much of the ceiling was water stained and bowing, giving every indication that the roof was probably leaking. The walls, once a generic pale yellow, had aged over time and sported strange dark fungal patches – that is on the parts where the plaster was still in place. In several spots, the plaster had fallen to the floor where it rested on the carpet like some sort of domicile dandruff.

The carpet was worthy of particular attention. A patterned brownish grey in an old-fashioned loop pile, it had the distinction of not only being remarkably ugly, but it also bore numerous unattractive stains. Indeed it was completely black with mold in a large semi-circle under the window, no doubt due to the broken panes in the latter letting abundant water into the room every time it rained. There had been block out curtains hanging at one stage in the past; however, these were now puddled into rotting snakes of fabric to the right of the window. The curtain rod was hanging precariously across the opening, one end having ripped from plaster above.

In the center of this havoc was the room's sole piece of furniture – a very rickety double bed. The mattress was every bit as mold covered as the rest of the room, and the bed frame had given way in one corner, leaving the mattress to list to one side like a drunken sailor.

Finally moving from where he stood to take in the complete destruction of the bedroom, Dimitri walked towards a door on the far side of the room peering into the attached ensuite bathroom inquisitively. Sporting a toilet, washbasin and a shower stall, parts of the ceiling in there had actually given way, leaving a bizarre skylight of sorts above the shower looking into the roof cavity. Again there was mold everywhere, juxtaposed with dark orange rust stains on the shower walls running down from the showerhead and the taps. Leaning in to turn on the taps there was nothing. Either the water was off, or more likely the pipes were rusted completely shut. Dimitri was going to look at the lavatory but seeing a suspicious bowing of the floor directly before it thought better of it.

"So I guess we can put Ms. Allsop into the 'not approving' category?" Rose said with an almost hysterical giggle.

Dimitri was absolutely seething. "I'm going to go down there and raise hell," he growled, taking Rose's hand and starting to pull her from the room.

"No. Don't, please Dimitri," Rose said plaintively. "I just couldn't handle any more drama today. Come down to the bag room, and we'll get what we need for the next couple of days. Let's just deal with this tomorrow."

Twenty minutes later they were installed in Rose's old dorm room. All the things she hadn't taken to Russia were in it, and she still had her key. "I know it's only a single bed, but it won't be the first time we've slept together here, and it'll only be for a night or two," Rose said shyly, making room on her desk for Dimitri's bag, and carefully hanging his uniform in her closet. Turning to look at her Russian God he was looking so sad and angry.

"How could anyone be so cruel?" he asked rhetorically. "Why do something so hurtful just to try and ruin what should be a happy time for us?"

"We knew not everyone would approve, Comrade. It's going to take people a while to get used to it. But I have you, and you have me, and we'll make it through this."

Rose pulled Dimitri on to the bed and cuddled up beside him. It was a tight fit, but it was infinitely better than the alternative. And just lying together side by side felt good. She picked his hand up from where it rested on her waist, playing with the wedding band she'd slipped back onto his ring finger when they were in the van this morning.

"No regrets?" Rose asked Dimitri nervously.

"None," he assured her. "Although we should probably ring my family and tell them our news before Viktoria does!"

It turned out to be the perfect distraction. By some miracle, everyone was home, even Xander, and after asking Olena to put him and Rose on speaker, and eliciting a promise that no one was going to get too angry, Dimitri simply said "You know the last weekend we were there? On the Sunday? Well two days before in Novosibirsk Rose and I got married."

The shrieks of excitement were immediate, although Olena made it clear she was disappointed about not being informed straight after, or indeed before the nuptials.

"We didn't have time to organize a big thing, Mama," Dimitri explained. "We wanted it to be just about us, and then afterward it was nice being our little secret for a few days. Neither of us wanted a fuss."

"Leave them alone Olena," Yeva piped up from the background. "They did it the way they wanted it to be. Now let me talk with the new Mrs. Belikova," she said happily. After everyone had wished them the best, and they'd assured them Viktoria was settling in fine, they rang off. It had been just the pick me up they'd needed – to know that their family was thrilled for them.

"I suppose I should ring Baba and tell him, too," Rose said. "Although no way I'm telling Mom until I absolutely have to!"

Picking up her phone and dialing Abe, he picked up almost straight away.

"Hi, Baba! I wasn't sure whether you'd be on human or Moroi time," she started, putting him on speaker so Dimitri could hear, too.

"Back to Moroi time, sweetheart. Thought I'd get ready for when I come to visit you at the Academy. How was your first day back? Did you tell them about you and Dimitri being together?"

"Yeah, we did."

"How did that go down?"

"Um – not great, but ok," Rose replied.

"Well, that's to be expected. Did you tell them you're married, too?"

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "Yes, we did. How long have you known?!" she gasped.

Abe chuckled. "Since you put the paperwork in and booked in the date at the registry office."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It's your life. You love him, he loves you – it's not for me to interfere. I knew you'd let me know eventually. Is everything else ok?"

"Not really. I had a huge fight with Lissa, and we both said horrible things. But she didn't even give me a chance to explain. Then the room they've given Dimitri and me is scary. I mean there's no way we can sleep there, so we're staying in my old dorm room tonight, and Dimitri's going to sort it out with them after his shift tomorrow. Lots of people have been lovely, but it's been a big day," she muttered wanly.

"How about your old man comes to see you tomorrow? You sound like you could use some cheering up?"

"I'd like that, thanks, Baba. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about getting married. Are you sure you're not angry?"

"Not at all, darling. I just want to see you happy. Although I'm looking forward to officially greeting the new Mrs. Belikov!" Abe wasn't sure what time he'd be there, but he'd was going to visit tomorrow and call when he arrived.

Lying back on the bed, Rose thought the family calls went quite well. Now the only person left to tell was her mother. Hopefully, she'd take it better than Lissa had, although Rose didn't fancy their chances.

"How was Lissa after I left?" Rose finally asked, looking at Dimitri as they shared opposite ends of the same pillow.

"She cried, but Christian told her she shouldn't have said what she did to you."

"I know what I said wasn't nice either, but I was angry," Rose said defensively. "I should probably apologize," she sighed.

"Up to you milaya."

"You don't think I should?"

"I don't know Roza. She knows nothing about our wedding yet she wrote it off just because it was different from her ideal day. Just like she's prepared to write off our love, even though she's never seen us together."

"I'm pretty sure it was just coming from a place of hurt," Rose said. "She's really upset that I hid it from her."

"I understand that, too. Whether you apologize or not, you two need to talk and work things out."

Rose nodded. Dimitri was right of course – she just didn't want to think about it right now. So instead Rose cuddled in bed beside her man, closing her eyes and enjoying just relaxing with him. She must have dozed because next thing she knew he was waking her up.

"Come on milaya. Let's go find Vika and Eddie and get some food. Then I want to come back up here and cuddle again with my wife."

"I still love hearing you call me that," Rose said with a smile.

"I still love saying it," Dimitri smiled back, leaning over to brush his lips against hers.

Finding Vika and Eddie didn't turn out to be a problem. Her room was only three doors down from Rose's. True to his word, Eddie was in there helping Viktoria unpack. The room actually looked quite pretty. Vika had unpacked all her clothing, put away her school supplies and had her quilt from home neatly spread across the foot of the bed.

"Hey, guys – wondering if you want to come to dinner with us?" Rose asked peeking her head around the door and stifling a giggle as Eddie sprang about a foot away from Vika before turning around to check if Dimitri was with her.

"Sure, we were about to head down. How are you feeling?" Viktoria asked.

"I'm ok. It's just been a big day, you know?" Rose replied.

Vika and Eddie had found Rose after the cafeteria lying on the grass beside Mason's grave in tears. They hadn't said much, but they'd convinced Rose to join them for their scheduled classes in the gym for the rest of the afternoon. Eddie had said something to their instructor, after which he'd given Rose completely free rein, not saying a word when she ignored the scheduled class activities, instead completing a weights session followed by kickboxing practice with the mannequins. Eddie had also texted Dimitri to let him know they'd found Rose, that she was in class in the gym and would stay there until he came off shift.

"Come on," Rose said. "I'm getting hungry. Vika – I'll help you navigate the mystery that passes for cafeteria food at St. Vlad's," she joked. Dimitri had joined Rose in the corridor, and the four of them walked down to dinner.

"So where are they housing you two lovebirds now you get to share a room?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Over in the old Guardian quarters above admin," Dimitri scowled.

"Is it nice?"

"It could use a bit of a spruce up," Rose said acerbically, turning to Dimitri as the two of them erupted in laughter.


	65. Ch 65 - Hearts and Dreams

"I hope it's ok I asked Eddie to train with us this morning? He just really enjoyed training with you those few days back home," Vika said to Dimitri.

Dimitri had a twinkle in his eyes, but merely said: "You should ask Rose if she minds – morning training times have always been our special time together."

"Rose? Is it ok?"

"It's fine. If he's willing to get up at 5.30 pm I guess he must be pretty keen," Rose said, giving Vika a wink behind Dimitri's back.

They'd anticipated that Vika would probably invite Eddie, and Dimitri was all for it. Eddie was already a pretty decent fighter but could still improve his skills. And he'd be able to partner with Vika, which would give Dimitri more time to partner with Rose. Besides, they both actually approved of the burgeoning relationship between Vika and Eddie, and as they knew from their own experience, early morning training sessions were a great way to get to know one another better.

Sure enough, when they got to the gym, Eddie was there waiting for them. He looked tired, but his face lit up when he saw Vika.

"Hey, Vika! Morning Dimitri, Rose. I hope it's ok to join you for training today?"

"Sure thing Castile," Dimitri said casually. "We'll be here 5.30 – 7.00 most days. We train in the afternoons, too. 4.00 – 6.00ish. Join us whenever you want. We usually start morning training with a run. Let's ease into it with fifteen laps?"

Outside the sun was still up and the air was warm enough to be pleasant. They started out running side by side, but soon they settled into pairs – Dimitri and Rose a hundred yards in front of Eddie and Vika. It was comfortable running – Rose had missed it at St. Basil's. Something about the repetitive thump thump of their feet, Dimitri's comforting presence beside her, the feel of her ponytail swishing across her back and the feel of the sun on her face was soothing. It was also a great time to talk. Eddie and Vika were far enough back that their words wouldn't be overheard.

"So you're guarding Lissa today?"

"Yes. Clocking on after breakfast and going through until 3.45. Then training and dinner and clocking on for general guarding duties 7.30 until 12.00."

"Big day," Rose commented.

"It'll be fine," Dimitri said. "At least I get to have breakfast and dinner with you, and we can train."

"That's true," Rose commented, counting her blessings.

"I'll go to administration at 3.45 and sort out this accommodation mess. With a bit of luck, they'll have something for us straight away, and Vika can help you unpack a bit tonight."

"Are you trying to get out of moving in, Comrade? Leave me to do all the hard work?" Rose teased. "I might just give you all the low down drawers…"

"Hmm - do you like the idea of playing with my drawers Mrs. Belikov?" Dimitri quipped back. "And no, I'm not trying to get you to unpack my things – I've seen the way you organize your clothing! I just thought you might want to start on your things while I'm on shift."

Rose laughed. Sharing a room at St. Basil's had been enlightening. Guardian Neat Freak regularly found the need to straighten up after Rose. For the most part, she didn't mind, although she'd drawn the line at her underwear drawer. Something about all her bras neatly lined up with the matching panties had annoyed her. She'd tried to explain to Dimitri that half the fun of an underwear drawer was rummaging through it looking for inspiration, but he just hadn't understood. So, in the end, she'd banned him from meddling with it.

As much as Rose joked about being left with the unpacking, she was hopeful they'd have a proper space for themselves by tonight. But in the meantime at least they had her dorm room. It had been a while since they'd slept in a single bed – and the first time they'd slept naked in one together. While the lack of space was irritating now they were accustomed to having more room to stretch out, the confined space was not entirely without its advantages.

With the evening to themselves and no unpacking to do, they'd spent an hour making love before drifting off. Neither of them mentioned it, but they were both conscious it was their first time as lovers at St. Vlad's, and after so many frustrated longings in the past, they wanted to make it memorable. And then twice in the night, they'd woken pressed hard against one another in the tiny bed and passion had again overtaken them.

"What are you thinking about milaya?" Dimitri asked Rose, looking at her sidewise as he ran beside her.

"Just about last night," she said with a dreamy smile.

Dimitri smiled, too. "Last night was wonderful," he agreed.

After their run, the four headed inside to train before hitting the showers. Dimitri looked towards Rose wistfully as she followed Vika into the women's change rooms. At St. Basil's and in Baia they'd regularly showered together, and he very much enjoyed it. One more reason to get a habitable room of their own as soon as possible, he thought with a mental sigh.

Showered and changed into his Guardian uniform, Dimitri donned a bright teal blue hoody over the top. He and Rose had discussed it and decided that when he was in uniform or on duty, they'd try not to do any kissing, cuddling or personal conversations. It wouldn't help either of them to get a reputation for being unprofessional. In fact if anything, they'd have to be more professional than ever to prove their marriage hadn't compromised their ability to be top notch Guardians.

Since Dimitri wasn't clocking on to guard Lissa until 8 pm, he'd wear the hoody and his hair out until then. It would give everyone the clear visual cue he was on his own time and not a Guardian slacking off. When it was time to start guarding, he'd put his hoody in his locker in the Guardian's lounge with his gym gear, and then come back to the cafeteria in uniform to start his shift guarding Lissa.

The four of them walked into the cafeteria, and it was fairly busy, although a quick scan of the room revealed Lissa had not yet made her morning appearance. Standing in line, they quickly got their meals – in an unexpected victory Dimitri managing to convince Rose to have a serve of fruit salad along with her bacon, toast, eggs and chocolate donut.

After eating they sat, talked and people watched. Dimitri was sitting sideways on the bench, one leg on either side of the seat. Rose was seated in between his legs, his arm draped around her waist, as she talked to Vika beside her. Eddie was sitting at the end of the table beside Vika joining in the conversation. If Dimitri hadn't been a Guardian and a little older, they could have passed for any other student couple there.

At 7.30 Lissa and Christian arrived at the cafeteria. From the corner of her eye, Rose noticed them but didn't look up from the conversation she was having with Vika and Eddie. There were spare seats at their table, but Lissa instead led Christian to sit at a table with a group of Royal Moroi. Fine. If _that's_ the way she wanted to play it…

At ten to eight, Dimitri stroked the edge of Rose's leg. "I'm going to have to go soon, Roza. Do you have any classes with Lissa today?"

"Yeah, a couple this afternoon."

"Then I'll see you then milaya."

"Abe's coming today, although I'm not sure what time."

"Just text me when you know what you're doing," Dimitri said, lowering his lips to brush against hers gently. He pulled back and looked into Rose's eyes. She could see Dimitri also wanted something a bit more heated than the kiss they'd shared, but she could also tell half the cafeteria were watching their interaction, so they didn't want to be over the top. "I love you, Roza," Dimitri whispered, stroking the edge of her face.

"I love you too, Comrade," Rose replied, giving Dimitri a final peck on the lips before he stood, said his farewells to Eddie and Vika, and walked to the exit. A few minutes later he was back, hoody nowhere in sight and his hair neatly tied back. With his Guardian face on he walked directly to Lissa's table, did a handover with Emil who'd been guarding her, and settled into his standard at ease stance, not once looking towards where Rose still sat.

* * *

 _'Novice Belikov, please report to Principal Kirova's office'_ a disembodied voice announced over the PA system, interrupting second period. Vika and Rose looked up at one another. Rose was about to suggest they both go when a second announcement sounded. _'Novice ROSE Belikov please report to Principal Kirova's office.'_

"Whatcha done now, Rose?" Eddie joked.

"Fuck knows," Rose mumbled. She'd been back less than thirty-six hours – she hadn't had a chance to get into trouble, yet! Shouldering her bag Rose trudged towards administration, thinking of the potential greetings she might give the lovely Ms. Allsop when she got there. Ms. Allsop was saved from Rose's wrath by the presence of Leslie in the antechamber. If Leslie was waiting outside the office, she had a pretty good idea of who was inside.

"Guardian Hughes," Rose said professionally. She and Leslie were quite friendly, but she wasn't going to give anything away around Allsop.

"Belikov," Leslie greeted, a little twinkle in her eyes. Evidently, Abe had shared their news with his staff. "Mr. Mazur is waiting for you in Principal Kirova's office."

Rose knocked and entered, finding Abe sitting in front of a somewhat flustered looking Kirova, Pavel standing to one side.

"Ahh, here she is now! Hello darling – have a hug for your old man?" he asked, standing up and embracing her.

"Baba!" Rose said with authentic enthusiasm. "It's so nice to see you! What are you doing visiting with Principal Kirova?"

"Oh Ellen and I are old friends," Abe said with a nasty gleam in his eyes. "We met in Europe years ago." Turning to face Rose he continued, "Now darling how about you show me to your new room? I have a few little housewarming gifts in the car for you."

"Um, Baba? There's been a bit of a problem with our new room. Dimitri's going to request a different one this afternoon, so how about I show you around the Academy instead?"

"A problem? What sort of problem?"

"Well, it needs a bit of work."

"Work? Let's go look at it – I know my son-in-law is the handy sort, but if he's swamped I can send over some extra Guardians to get it ship-shape for you."

"Baba – I'm not sure that's going to help, there's really quite a bit to be done."

"Nonsense. Now come show your Baba. Ellen – perhaps you'd like to accompany us?" he suggested.

Rose shrugged. "If you insist," she muttered, playing along with Abe's game.

Leading them down the hallway and up the stairs they were soon on the second floor. Turning the lights on, Rose noticed this time only two bulbs were illuminated. Leading them through the gloom to their doorway, Rose opened the door, switched on the light and stepped aside, letting Abe and Pavel walk into the room. Looking at Abe's flummoxed expression, she nearly burst out laughing. This was clearly so much worse than he'd anticipated.

 _"This_ is your room darling? Surely there must be a mistake?"

"No mistake, Baba. Principal Kirova's PA personally selected it for us and had us sign for the keys and everything. I guess she wanted to make sure there was proof we were the only key holders in case someone came in and trashed the place," Rose joked raising her eyebrows.

"Someone, in all honesty, thought _this_ is where you deserved to sleep?" Abe said quietly, anger radiating with each carefully enunciated word. He looked to Pavel his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes Baba," Rose answered, all of a sudden ashamed to be showing her father that some people thought so poorly of she and Dimitri. "Some Moroi don't think of Dhampir as people with hearts and dreams," she explained quietly. "But we knew there'd be resistance to us being together."

Kirova was peering through the doorway with a look of disgust. "I had no idea this is where she put you," Kirova said, and strangely Rose believed her. "I'm very sorry - this is clearly unliveable. We'll find you something else. Do you have any preference?"

"Not really. If it has a double bed and a bathroom that works, we'll be happy. Dimitri's old Guardian room would be fine."

"That's probably not wise," Kirova said, stepping into the room to look at it further. "It's not just some Moroi who may not be accepting of your union. Some Dhampir are also resistant to the idea of a Dhampir/Dhampir partnership. I was hoping to put you somewhere where there'd be no one around to complain," she explained, "although this was not what I had in mind."

"Where did you sleep last night?" Abe asked sadly - obviously for Kirova's benefit since he already knew where she and Dimitri had been.

"In my old dorm room. For the record, I don't recommend sleeping in a single bed with a 6 foot 7 wall of solid muscle," Rose laughed, "but _anything_ was better than here."

"What about putting them up in guest quarters?" Abe suggested with a hard edge to his voice. "I'll be staying there for a few days, and Janine will be visiting soon, too. That way we'll all be nice and close?"

"I think we have some individual rooms there," Kirova admitted. "And it is out of the way. Let's return to my office, and I'll call maintenance and see what's available."

They were turning to leave the room when they heard footsteps approaching along the corridor. Rose looked to Pavel in alarm – this place had been deserted for so long she had no idea who'd be up here and why. She turned to stand beside him in front of Abe and Kirova, preparing to defend them if the unexpected visitors had nefarious intentions.

"Princess, please be careful," she heard a familiar Russian voice say. "This area has been uninhabited for quite some time – I'm not sure it's safe."

"Then what's Rose doing up here?" Lissa's voice asked, faltering as she came to stand in front of the open doorway to room twelve, seeing Rose, Pavel, Abe, and Kirova.

"I'm just checking out the room Dimitri and I've been allocated for the duration of our stay," Rose said bitterly. "Clearly you're not the only one who doesn't approve of our marriage."

Lissa looked around in horror. Fastidious at the best of times, she was revolted to be in a place like this.

"Oh, Rose! That's horrible! I'm so sorry someone did that to you. And I'm sorry about yesterday, too," she said, bursting into tears and opening her arms to Rose.

Rose stepped into her arms, giving Dimitri a quizzical look over Lissa's shoulder.

"The Princess heard your name over the PA system and wanted to see you," Dimitri explained using his formal Guardian voice, although Rose could see the affection lurking in the back of his eyes. "We checked in at Principal Kirova's office, and Guardian Hughes explained you were up here."

"Yes – we were just discussing how these accommodations are clearly unsuitable," Kirova said. "Let's go back downstairs and discuss the alternatives."

Kirova lead the way down the stairs, followed by Abe and Pavel. Lissa and Rose were a few steps behind them, with Dimitri shutting off the lights and bringing up the rear. Back at her office, Kirova seemed to notice Lissa properly for the first time. "Princess Dragomir, shouldn't you be in class?"

Lissa looked at Rose. She really wanted to talk.

"Um Lissa and I probably need to talk," Rose said, wracking her brain for an excuse. "There's quite a lot of information about Spirit I've learned while I was away that she needs to be aware of sooner rather than later."

"Well, why don't we find you and Dimitri a room in guest quarters. My Guardians can help bring your luggage up, and you and the Princess can talk and unpack at the same time?" Abe suggested.

"That sounds wonderful, thanks Baba," Rose replied. Seeing Lissa's curious look, she took a quick breath and prepared herself for the next revelation. "Baba? This is my best friend Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Rose formally introduced. "Lissa? I like to introduce Abe Mazur. He's my father."


	66. Ch 66 - Never Tear Us Apart

To her credit, Lissa didn't even flinch.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Mazur," she said with her usual dignity.

"Abe, please," he said, shaking Lissa's hand. "Rose has told me so much about you, I feel I almost know you already."

"Then please call me Lissa, Abe," Lissa said, carefully stepping around the fact that this was the first time she'd even heard of him.

Rose shot Lissa a grateful look. "I have so much to tell you," Rose said, "and it's all so mixed up together. But I promise to go through it all." Rose put her arm around Lissa's waist, and she could feel her soften and return her hug. "I've been dying to talk to you," Rose confessed.

"Me too," Lissa said encouragingly.

They set out to walk across to the guest quarters where Kirova had arranged to meet the maintenance person who confirmed there were quite a few single bedroom units available.

"Most of them haven't been used for ages because our most frequent visitors are Royal Moroi who need a second room for their Guardians to stay in. Even in the busy graduation period, we never fill all the single bedroom units. The ones on the ground floor don't have kitchenettes. We could give you one of those if you want, although we usually keep that wing shut outside peak times as it makes less work for the cleaning staff. The ones on the second floor all have small kitchens and a little sitting area attached. If it's neither here nor there to you, it would be easier for us to allocate you one of those," the older Dhampir said with a twinkle in his eye.

Looking at him carefully, Rose could see he had been a Guardian. He was walking with a severe limp, so it made sense he'd not be able to work on active guarding duty any longer. He had a kind face and looked to Rose encouragingly. If Allsop was disapproving, this retired Guardian was obviously of the other bent.

"Whatever's easiest for you," Rose said giving him a grateful smile. "We don't want to be any bother."

"No bother at all," he assured her. After assuring Kirova he'd make all required the arrangements, she returned to her office leaving Abe, Pavel, Leslie, Dimitri, Lissa, and Rose.

First finding a three-bedroom unit on the second floor for Abe, Pavel and Leslie he walked to the end of the same corridor, opening a door with a flourish.

"It's a bit dusty I'm afraid, but I've always thought this was the prettiest of the single bedroom units. It's the biggest, too. It has windows on both sides, so it's lovely and airy, and those two sofas are both sofa beds. It's currently got a double bed in here, but as you can see the bedroom is plenty large. If you're willing to help out, we'll exchange it for the king-sized bed next door."

The unit _was_ pretty. There was a fine layer of surface dust, but nothing a quick wipe down and a vacuum wouldn't fix. The door opened straight into the living space that, while small, still had room for two sofas and a wall-mounted television. To the left of that was a small extendable table with a couple of chairs and beside that a small kitchen. Not much more than a few cupboards, a countertop, a small fridge and a combined oven/stove it was enough. The bedroom was indeed large, with a double bed, an armchair, a double chest of drawers, a writing desk and chair. It could easily accommodate a king bed, so Rose graciously accepted the kind offer, and Pavel and Dimitri set to work moving the bed that was there out and the larger bed in from next door. With that accomplished, the maintenance Dhampir headed off, promising to be back later with a few additional things.

"Baba? I need to talk with Lissa. How about you settle in, see a feeder and I'll come see you in a few hours?" Rose suggested once the bed had been moved. She knew the conversation with Lissa would be involved, and she didn't need an audience.

"Yes, of course, darling. Dimitri, how about Leslie stays here to guard the Princess and you and Pavel can load the luggage back into the van from the storage room and drive it around?"

"Princess? Are you comfortable with that?" Dimitri asked Lissa solicitously.

"Yes, that's fine, thank you, Guardian Belikov. I'll just stay here with Rose and have our talk," Lissa he said, giving Dimitri a nervous smile.

Leslie looked under the sink and finding some dishcloths started wiping down the dusty surfaces in the kitchen. Dimitri went with Abe and Pavel, leaving Rose and Lissa to head into the bedroom to have their chat.

Rose closed the door, flopped onto the unmade bed, and asked: "So do you want it in order as it happened or did you want to ask questions?"

"Questions and then in order," Lissa replied decisively. "When did Dimitri propose?"

"Um – well he kind of didn't. I mean he _did,_ but it wasn't an on one-knee sort of thing. We got there on Thursday, and that night we were together for the first time. There was a big snowstorm, and it was so romantic. On Saturday we went to see some family friends – you know the Spirit user and her husband that I told you about? Well, they told us some pretty full on news. It turns out that me being shadow-kissed Dimitri and I will probably be able to have a family together. When you healed me, there's a good chance you also made me super-fertile…"

"Noooooo!" gasped Lissa.

"Apparently so," Rose said nodding as she took in Lissa's surprise. "That wasn't great news given Dimitri and I had just spent the last two nights doing it in every possible way. We hadn't thought to use protection because we didn't think we _needed_ to!"

"Did Dimitri freak out?"

"Not as much as I did! Anyway, we were lucky – I got my period that night, so it didn't matter, but it started a conversation about what we wanted and where we saw ourselves in the future. We talked about it, and we knew we wanted to be together. Married. So then we talked about how to get to where we wanted to be, and we came to the conclusion there were a lot of advantages to marrying sooner rather than later. We were lying in bed on Saturday night in Baia a week later, and he asked me, and I said yes."

"So no engagement ring?"

"When would I ever wear it, Lissa?" Rose laughed. "Look I know it's not the sort of proposal you dream of, but it was really special for us. You should have seen his face when I said yes. He was so so happy. We both were. We didn't tell anyone because we couldn't risk anyone finding out and trying to stop us."

"So what was your wedding like? Who was there?" Lissa asked.

"It was just us, the celebrant and the official witness. In Russia, every wedding is done in the registry office. You can have a religious ceremony as well, but the legal marriage bit is done in the registry for everyone, so it's really really nice there. Dimitri and I had said we weren't going to get dressed up, but then he surprised me with that dress and shoes you sent, and he put on a suit jacket. He'd also arranged for a bouquet of flowers for me. We drove a couple of hours from St. Basil's to Novosibirsk and then he took me to a Guardian transit house to get changed. Then we went and got married! It was really funny because I had to answer everything in Russian, so we'd been practicing for weeks, so I didn't stuff it up! Afterward, Dimitri took me to Novosibirsk's best restaurant, and we had a six-course lunch, and then we checked into a suite at the Marriot. That night he took me to see Swan Lake at the Ballet and then we drove around Lenin Square in a horse-drawn carriage. It was _really_ romantic."

"So when did you tell everyone?"

"Viktoria was the first we told. We told her in Stan's class yesterday. We rang Dimitri's family last night, and I rang my Dad last night too – although it turns out he already knew from keeping tabs on me. I haven't told Mom yet."

"So your Dad? What's that all about?"

"Well, that weekend when Dimitri proposed we went to Church with his family on Sunday, and then his Babushka had invited this Moroi and his Guardian to lunch. Abe mentioned he knew my Mom twenty years ago and then he starts grilling Dimitri about his relationship with me. I couldn't figure it out, and then I looked at his hair and skin and realized he was my father."

"What did you do?"

"Freaked out and hid upstairs. I came back down and basically told him to leave, but Abe gave me his card in case I had questions. It turned out I did, so we met up for dinner a few days later and talked. It turns out he and my Mom were a thing and lived together for nearly three years. Not only was I wanted, apparently I was even planned. He's got a whole photo album of me. Mom left him when I was one, and they've not spoken since although I think he still has a thing for her. Anyway, we had dinner once a week while I was visiting and got to know each other really well. He paid for our first class tickets back through Turkey, and I got to see the house where I lived as a baby. Abe's set up a room for Dimitri and me there and said he wants me to think of it as my family home."

"He sounds wealthy? What does he do?"

"He is, and he does a lot of business, most of it shady. He knows everyone and lots of people are frightened of him, but he's been wonderful to me. I'm his only child, and he wants us to be close."

"Do _you_ want to be?"

"Yeah. He's been really nice. He sent Vika and I shopping in New York – you wait till you see all the stuff I bought. He cares, and he's been very supportive about Dimitri. It's new to both of us, but he's becoming really important to me."

"So how did Vika end up transferring here?"

Again Rose could hear the jealous tone in Lissa's voice.

"The second night of our honeymoon Dimitri and I were at a nightclub. We were on our way back to the hotel when we came across Vika and her friend Inna surrounded by four Strigoi. The two of them had snuck away from St. Basil's to go nightclubbing. They were unarmed, so Dimitri and I had to kill the Strigoi and then put the girls up on the couch in our suite at the hotel. Dimitri was _furious._ Inna had done it before, so she was expelled. It was Vika's first time, but Dimitri and I decided that it would be better for Vika to come here where he could keep an eye on her. She's not wild, just easily led and had made shitty choices for friends. Besides she and Eddie really like each other – they met when he was visiting."

"You two look really close?"

"Yeah, I guess so. She's really nice, Lissa. Actually, all Dimitri's sisters are. I hope you'll give her a chance."

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" Lissa said defensively.

"You know the bond still works, right? I can tell how you're feeling without you saying, remember?" Rose teased lightly, not wanting to embarrass Lissa too much.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Ladies?" Dimitri said, sticking his head in. "I'll just bring the luggage in. Guardian Hughes has gone back to her room, and I was going to continue cleaning up out here." Dimitri brought in the mountain of suitcases and put them down beside the bed. "I'm just outside if you need me."

"He's not very demonstrative is he?" Lissa said, trying not to be critical when Dimitri left them alone again.

"It's because he's in uniform, Lissa. We've agreed to try and keep it professional when he's on duty. He's very different when it's just us or when he's off duty. Maybe you and Christian could come over tomorrow night and spend some time with us when Dimitri's off duty? Get to know the real him?" Rose asked hopefully. "I'd like you to meet the Dimitri I love."

Rose opened up her first suitcase and started sorting things into the chest of drawers. She took the four drawers on one side, leaving the other for her man.

"You really _do_ love him, don't you?"

"With all my heart Lissa. I know you think we rushed into things, but we'd been falling in love for months. It took us being apart to know we either had to go for it or let each other go."

"So why did Eddie visit? He was really secretive and left without anyone knowing and then when he came back he wouldn't say much?"

"Shit – I forgot you didn't know that part. You know Oksana and Mark the Spirit couple? They explained that unbonded Spirit users can become obsessed with other Spirit user's bondmates. Something to do with the darkness attracting darkness? Well, Adrian compelled his way out of the detox place, came to Russia and abducted me. It was only twenty-four hours, but no one knew where I was. Adrian compelled me to follow him, then he fed from me without my consent although thank God I can't remember that. Then he compelled me to have sex with him."

"Rose! I'm so sorry," Lissa said her hands flying over her mouth in shock and dismay.

"It's ok Lissa. I ended up taking all your darkness through the bond and broke through the compulsion before Adrian did more than grope my tits. I beat him up pretty badly, though. If Dimitri hadn't found me when he did, I'd have probably killed Adrian."

"Is that why the Queen visited?"

"Yeah. Tatiana came to sort it out. Abe wanted Adrian charged, but he's a Moroi, and I'm Dhampir, and so we all know how that would end. Baba was amazing, though – he basically threatened the Queen, and she agreed to our terms. I asked for Adrian to get help with his Spirit and darkness and for him not to be anywhere near me alone again. Also, the Queen owes me one."

"I rang. After you took the darkness, I rang and spoke with Dimitri's mom, and she said you couldn't come to the phone."

"That must have been just before I came back. Everyone was panicking because I'd gone missing without a clue. Oh – also Adrian is Dimitri's first cousin. Adrian's father and Dimitri's Moroi father are brothers."

"So Dimitri's nephew to the Queen as well?"

"Yeah, although for God's sake never mention that in front of him – he's very sensitive about his father. All the Belikov kids are."

"I can't believe so much happened! Is there anything else?"

"Um, I think that's it. Oh hang on – there was Tasha's visit too. That was awkward."

"Tasha? As in Christian's Aunt? I knew she was visiting Russia, but she never mentioned she planned to see you."

Rose laughed. "She didn't know I was there. Christian mustn't have told her. She's had a thing for Dimitri for ages, and so she came to see him. She had _no idea_ I was even in Russia or that Dimitri and I were together. Dimitri told her we were in love, but Tasha cornered him coming out of the shower that night and offered to have sex with him. It was so embarrassing."

"Yeah Christian said at Christmastime that he thought Dimitri and Tasha were an item," Lissa said uncertainly.

"When we were at the ski lodge she asked Dimitri to be her Guardian and said she'd be willing to have a family with him. Dimitri's always wanted to be a dad, but he said no to her because of how we felt about one another. It was such a horrible time Lissa. All Christmas she was throwing herself at Dimitri, and I was convinced he'd say yes. My heart was breaking, and I couldn't let anyone see because no one could know about how we felt about each other."

"I wish you'd told me. I wouldn't have said anything."

"I know. I was just so confused and upset. I loved Dimitri so much, but I wanted him to be happy, so I told him I was ok if he took Tasha's offer, even though the idea of it was destroying me."

Lissa sat up and gave Rose a hug. "I had no idea any of this was going on. I'm such a shitty friend."

"No, you're not. You were just excited and in love with Christian. I didn't want to bring you down by whining about a man I could never have."

"But you have him now."

"Yeah, I do."

"So what does that mean for the future? Once you're allocated, you'll be lucky to see each other more than a few times a month, and that's assuming you're allocated somewhere close by and can get your shifts to line up. Don't you think that it's going to make it worse to have all this togetherness and then have to split up once you graduate as a Guardian?"

It hadn't clicked yet for Lissa.

"Lissa? That's not going to happen, and it's one of the many reasons we decided to marry earlier rather than later. We wanted people to understand we're a couple in a committed relationship. I meant it when I said that Dimitri and I were never going to be apart again. We've talked it over, and we're not going to accept any allocation that doesn't allow us to continue living together."


	67. Ch 67 - Target Practice

"I don't understand. Are you saying you both still want to be my Guardians?" Lissa asked.

"No. We didn't think it was a good idea for both Dimitri and me to guard you. We're considering a whole range of options. For instance, we've both been offered jobs at St. Basil's if we wanted to return there. Or there's the possibility of both working at Court so we could share an apartment there. Or some large Royal Moroi families have several Guardians allocated to them so we could seek that sort of allocation. Or I could guard you at Lehigh and Dimitri could guard Christian so that way we could still be together."

Lissa looked at Rose as slowly comprehension dawned. Rose didn't even need to probe through the bond – Lissa emotions were blasting through in quick succession. Shock. Surprise. Anger. Betrayal. Jealousy. Disbelief. Disappointment.

"I can't believe you'd do that to me. You'd choose him over me."

"That's not fair Lissa. It's not that simple."

"It _is_ that simple. You said the two of you would not consider allocations where you could not be together. That means you've chosen him over me."

"No, it means I've chosen _me._ What I want. I want love in my life, Lissa. I want a relationship and maybe even a family with Dimitri. I'm confident I can be a Guardian as well as his wife, but it means compromise and adjustments need to be made, and one of those is finding an allocation which allows us to be together."

"I'd never do that to you, Rose. I'd never choose Christian over you."

"Lissa – you'll never be in a situation where you'd _have_ to. You're free to love who you want and do whatever you want with your life. But it's different for me. I know Guardians are expected to live a life of duty and service without love, but I'm not prepared to do that, and neither is Dimitri. What he and I have is precious, and our marriage acknowledges that."

"They're pretty words, Rose, but the upshot is still the same. You're going to leave me."

"Lissa? Do you think I have as much right to be in love as you do?"

Lissa paused looking at Rose in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Do you think I have as much right to be in love as you do?"

"Well of course you do!"

"Then why is this an issue? I'm in love. I've married the love of my life. Yes, it's going to mean some compromise is necessary, but life is about compromise. I know these sort of decisions were easier when it was just you and me, Lissa – but you have Christian now, and I have Dimitri. And I haven't said I won't guard you, just that Dimitri and I need to be together. That's what the next few months are about – working out where to from here."

Lissa had calmed down quite a bit. "I guess Dimitri guarding Christian is an option. He'll be doing different subjects to me so he'll need his own Guardians, and we'd spoken about living together on campus," she started, her planning wheels already turning. "We'll be living outside wards, so we'll be having a larger security detail anyway, so there'd be more flexibility for you to be rostered off at the same times…"

"Nothing needs to be decided right now," Rose said with alarm, "I need to talk it all over with Dimitri, and you need to talk to Christian about it, too. But I wanted to be honest with you about how I'm feeling and where we're at. I know I haven't told you about a lot of things and I've kind of sprung all of this on you, and I _am_ sorry. It's just taken me ages to work out everything in my own head."

Lissa nodded. Probing through the bond, she could see Lissa was thinking over what Rose had said. Deciding now was as good a time as any, she moved on to the other thing she wanted to discuss.

"Something else I want to talk with you about is us learning how to balance the darkness better."

"I've not used my magic in months – that shouldn't be a problem," Lissa quickly defended.

"Well from what Oksana said, that's not an answer either. She explained that she needs to use her magic else it bottles up and becomes an issue, but too much and her bondmate gets overwhelmed with darkness. She described it as a balancing act. I'd like us to spend some time talking with Oksana and Mark, and any other bonded partners we can find, to find better ways of balancing things – especially if I might be in close proximity as your Guardian in the future. What we've been doing so far isn't working, and I think for both our sakes we need to find other ways to deal with it."

"Well that's my issue really isn't it?" Lissa said a little crossly, feeling as though Rose was blaming her for the darkness.

"Actually no it's _our_ issue, Lissa. Oksana and Mark described being bonded as a partnership. For it to work, we need to be working on it together. We need to be honest about how we're feeling and neither of us taking the other for granted. I need to be more in tune with your needs and you with mine."

"I know – but we're bonded now – it's not like we have a choice."

"Actually we do. Mark was telling me not all shadow-kissed even stay in touch with their bondmate. Some take off as far away as possible to avoid the darkness."

"Is that what you want to do?" Lissa asked apprehensively. "Is that why you married Dimitri? So you'd have an excuse to leave me and avoid the darkness?"

 _"No_ Lissa. You're my best friend, and I love you. But I won't go through what I did before I went to Russia again, and I know you don't want to go through that either. We're not kids anymore, Lissa. We need to work on making the bond work for both of us. I'm not sure exactly what that means, but I thought we could start with some Skype calls to Oksana and Mark? They've been bonded a lot longer than you and I, and they're willing to share their experiences and suggestions."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lissa said, coming to hug Rose as she was unpacking her clothes. "And you're right – I know we need to work on it, I just didn't know how. Set up a time and we'll call your friends - hopefully, they'll be able to give us some ideas," she finished. "Now let's see all this new clothing!" she laughed, helping Rose dig things out of her first suitcase.

* * *

"BELIKOV?! Get out here!" a voice echoed down the corridor outside the classrooms.

Rose glanced up from where she was sitting in Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection and smirked as a momentary flash of panic passed across Dimitri's face.

"I don't think she means me, Comrade," she joked nervously looking to where Dimitri stood guarding her class, "and I think Mom's heard our happy news."

Dimitri was walking towards the door when it crashed open, almost flying off its hinges.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Janine Hathaway screamed, her five-foot frame shaking with anger as she faced her son-in-law. "You promised to do the right thing by her and what did you do? YOU RUINED HER LIFE!"

"Janine? How about we go somewhere a little more private to discuss this?" Dimitri suggested, steeling himself for the inevitable and quickly exiting the classroom followed by an enraged diminutive Guardian.

"Excuse me, Guardian Alto," Rose mumbled, gathering her books and shoving them into her bag. "I think my mother wants a word."

Rose trailed after Dimitri and her mother as Dimitri led them to the closest semi-private space – the Guardian Lounge. Happily, at this hour, it was almost deserted, Emil being the only occupant. He took one look at Dimitri, Janine then Rose and stood up "I was just leaving."

"Emil? I'm meant to be on duty in Alto's classroom. Any chance you can fill in for 15 minutes? I really need a moment to deal with this," Dimitri asked, eyeing an explosive Janine warily.

"Happy to," Emil said walking to where the three stood. "Good luck," he muttered as he passed Dimitri.

"Mom calm down. Dimitri hasn't ruined my life," Rose started.

"You can just sit down young lady, I'll deal with _you_ in a minute!" Spinning back to look at Dimitri, Janine lowered her voice into a menacing hiss. "You promised me that you weren't going to do anything _like that_ with her."

"No, Mom, he promised you he'd treat me honorably, and he'd not try and make me do anything I didn't want to."

"Don't you defend him! Before he left, he told me he hadn't touched you in _that_ way!"

Rose blushed bright red. She was hoping the ground would open up and swallow her right now. "And he _hadn't_ Mom. But we're married now. Things have changed."

"I _demand_ you tell me you've not been intimate with her," Janine said almost pleadingly, turning back to Dimitri. "That this marriage can still be annulled."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer," Dimitri said flushing deeply with embarrassment as well as anger.

"Mom? We're married, and we went on honeymoon together. We spent a large amount of time in the room at the hotel, and we _weren't playing scrabble!"_ Rose said, looking to where Janine seemed to deflate in front of her. "It's _done,_ Mom! We're married. I'm his, he's mine, and we've never been happier," she said more softly, taking her Mom's hand and leading her to sit on one of the sofas, sitting down beside her. "I know you think it's a mistake, but we know what we want, and we want to be together."

"But _married?_ Couldn't you have just kept things quiet? Waited until you graduate and then see each other when you're off shift?"

"Well, that was the original plan, and look how that worked out," Dimitri said sarcastically, flopping down on to a sofa opposite. "Me banished from campus and Roza in the infirmary drugged out of her mind."

"Mom we didn't want to sneak around, and there's no guarantee we'd have been allocated near one another or similar shifts. Now at least it's out in the open, and we'll only consider allocations where we can be together."

"Oh Rose – how could you be so naïve? Do you have any idea what you've done?! You've basically painted a huge target on your backs. Every bored nasty Royal will be requesting one or the other of you just to separate you to put you in your place, and for no other reason than just to be cruel. All you need is one asshole at the Allocations Board, or one Royal to get their nose out of joint and get the Queen onside, and you'll be lucky to ever see each other again."

"We know that's a possibility, Janine," Dimitri said, his eyes flicking to Rose's with worry, "and if we have to, we'll go out into the human world. But we've had one allocation offer together so far at St. Basil's, and Rose was hoping maybe she could guard Lissa at college and I could guard Christian."

"I think you can kiss any chance of guarding Lissa goodbye," Janine prophesized looking at Rose sadly. "The word is Tatiana wants to groom her as the next Queen. Given your record, and now being married, even with the bond the chance of you being her Guardian is slim."

"Things are changing, though Janine. Even in the seven years I've been a Guardian, things are becoming more liberal. They don't have a choice – there's just not enough of us," Dimitri said.

"That might be so, but I doubt the change will come quickly enough to help you two," Janine replied shaking her head. "It's not that I'm not happy for you. I am. I just know that being a Guardian requires sacrifice. Sometimes great sacrifice," she said quietly looking at Rose. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

The three of them sat silently, and then Janine reached out and embraced Rose. "I'm glad you're happy darling," she mumbled, "I just don't want you to end up regretting this. And you? You'd better look after her or I'll kill you and make it look like an accident," she continued, looking at Dimitri threateningly.

"I will Janine. I know we don't agree on a lot of things, but we can agree we both love Rose."

Janine nodded, still hugging her daughter.

They sat a moment longer until they were interrupted by the Lounge door opening. Janine pulled away from Rose, looking towards the entrance. Guardian Adem from the junior campus walked in, deep in conversation with Guardian Pavel. Janine recognized the latter instantly.

"Pavel?" she gasped, regarding him with complete shock.

"Janine," Pavel greeted professionally, yet somehow fondly. "It's been a long time."

"It has," she managed to stammer out. "Why are you here? Does that mean he's here?"

"Yes. He's visiting campus," Pavel replied.

Janine's face flickered with emotion after emotion. She looked nervously to Rose and then back to Pavel. "I won't… I can't… I don't want to see him!" she said, standing suddenly, her face a picture of pain and vulnerability. "Please don't tell him I'm here."

Then with tears starting to trickle from her eyes, Janine left the lounge, ignoring Rose's calls after her.


	68. Ch 68 - Putting It Out There

"Does Baba know she's here?" Rose asked Pavel.

"If he does I haven't told him," Pavel replied.

Rose sighed. Between yesterday with Lissa and now her mother she was emotionally drained.

"Comrade? You should get back on shift. I'll see you for afternoon training. Don't forget Lissa and Christian are coming to the unit tonight. I thought we could pick up some supplies from the cafeteria kitchen after training and make some dinner?"

"That sounds nice, Mrs. Belikov," Dimitri replied, checking to see only Pavel and Adem were in the Lounge before leaning down to kiss her gently.

Rose stroked the side of his face lovingly. "I'm going to go and try to find Mom," she said. "She's upset, and I need to explain why Baba is here."

Rose headed out of the Guardian lounge, trying to think where her mother might go. In the end, she had no idea, so she headed to Alberta's office to see if she knew where her mother was being accommodated. Reaching Alberta's office the door was closed, and Rose could hear crying inside. Perhaps she'd found her mother after all. She knocked on the door, and the crying ceased followed by a pause and then Alberta's voice. "I'm a bit busy in here. Who is it?"

"It's Rose, and I need to talk to Mom. Is she in there?"

Another pause and then the door opened. Janine was sitting on the couch on one side of the room, and it looked as though Alberta had been sitting beside her. Janine looked a mess. As well as her temper it looked as though Rose had inherited her mother's inability to 'pretty' cry. Lissa could cry and still look gorgeous. Not so Rose, and apparently not Janine either. With red-rimmed eyes, swollen lips and a running nose, Janine was not looking her finest.

"Mom? I know who Pavel is, and I know who you don't want to see. I met Abe when I was in Russia," Rose started.

"And you know who he is?" Janine asked apprehensively.

"If you mean do I know he's my father, then yes. We spent quite a bit of time together while I was away. He's helped fill in a lot of blanks," Rose explained.

"Why is he here?" Janine whispered. "After so long?"

"I think he has questions too, Mom."

Janine hid her face in the crook of her elbow, resting it on the armrest of the couch.

"You both must hate me," she moaned.

"No. I don't, but there's a lot I'd like to understand," Rose said, sitting on the couch next to her mother and putting her arm around her. "And I think Abe is the same," Rose said. "He always talks about you so fondly. I think he regrets whatever happened. I know he wants to talk with you."

"Does he know I'm here?"

"I don't think so. Pavel hasn't said anything, and I haven't. But he knew you planned to come – that's why he's here."

"I'm not sure I can face him, Rosemarie," Janine moaned. "I've spent seventeen years putting him behind me, I don't know if I could survive going through it again."

"Going through _what_ Mom? What did he do to you?"

Janine just shook her head where it was nestled in her elbow. Rose looked up to Alberta questioningly.

"He broke her heart, Rose," she answered quietly. "It almost destroyed her."

Alberta ended up pouring them both a cup of coffee and leaving the two of them to talk.

Janine wasn't in the best state of mind, but it probably made her a lot more forthcoming than she might have otherwise been. While they didn't get around to addressing all of Rose's questions, she filled in the most significant blanks - and by the end of an hour Rose knew and understood her mother, and her own history, a lot more than she ever had before.

Like the talk in Turkey had been pivotal for Rose and Abe, this conversation had been an important stepping-stone for her and Janine. Things would never be the same again, but Janine and Rose both felt better for it.

"Mom? You need to talk to him. You know what he's like – he's not going to give in until he sees you. And you need to tell him what you've told me. I deserved to know, and so does he. I think his reaction might surprise you."

* * *

"Did you find your Mom?" Dimitri asked carefully as they started doing weights side by side at the start of their afternoon training session, making no mention of Rose's swollen eyes and lips.

"Yeah, I did. We actually had a really long talk. I'll go through it all with you later tonight, but it was good. Really good. I've finally got answers to a lot of my questions," Rose explained, giving Dimitri a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit worn out. There's just been so much drama. I wish everything would just stop so I can catch up, you know?"

Dimitri chuckled. "I know what you mean, milaya. Life is never boring with you around!"

"Oh shut up," she laughed. "Hey – Mom is going to have drinks and maybe dinner with Abe tonight at his unit. She's _really_ nervous, so I said I'd take her over at 6.30 to his room and stay for a drink just to break the ice a bit. Do you mind picking up the supplies from the kitchen and starting dinner? _Please?_ I know I'd planned to cook, but Lissa and Christian are coming at seven, and it's not going to leave me a lot of time."

"I thought I'd end up cooking anyway," Dimitri said with a smile. "Did you have anything particular in mind?"

"Whatever, Comrade. I know I'll love it if you make it."

"No problem – I'll see what the kitchen has and come up with something."

"Maybe some sort of communal dish where they can serve themselves? You know Moroi eat like fricken sparrows," Rose laughed, thinking about the amount of food she and Dimitri could put away between them, particularly after a workout session together. "God I hope tonight goes well," she moaned.

"Lissa and Christian or your parents?"

"Both. I just want a nice night with no dramas. And then maybe some cuddles? I missed you when you were on afternoon shift. The bed seemed too big without you."

Dimitri looked up from where he was doing leg curls and gave Rose a smoldering glance. "Do you need some loving, milaya?"

"Yes," she confessed, looking at him from underneath her eyelashes. "I missed you, and I'm feeling all out of sorts."

Dimitri's soft lips curled slightly at the edges. "I missed you too, Roza. I'm looking forward to some cuddles later, too."

* * *

After a two-minute shower and throwing her clothes back on, Rose left Eddie, Vika, and Dimitri still in the gym as she raced across to the guest quarters to see her mother. She knocked on a door down the other end of the corridor to her and Baba's rooms. "Mom? It's Rose – I've come to help you get ready."

The door opened, and Janine was standing there in Guardian uniform.

"Mom? You _can't_ be serious?! You can't go see him in your uniform!"

Janine looked at her outfit nervously. "I didn't bring anything else, Rosemarie. It's either this or workout gear."

"You know workout gear might be preferable…" Rose joked. "Come to our unit – I know we're different sizes, but I must have _something_ that's better than this!"

Janine sighed. She looked so unsure of herself, and it wasn't an emotion Rose was used to seeing on her.

The two of them walked down the corridor quickly. Rose had explained Abe was also staying in guest quarters, just a couple of doors down from Rose and Dimitri's room, and Janine wasn't keen to be seen until she'd psyched herself up. Safely in the unit, Rose walked through into the bedroom her mother following. It was the first time Janine had been here, and she looked around with interest.

The room itself was fairly generic, but a few items were giving an indication of its occupants. On Dimitri's side of the bed were a couple of western novels on the side table, along with a few hair ties. On Rose's a tube of her favorite lip gloss, the book _An Idiot's Guide to Learning Russian,_ a pair of earphones and some face cream Lissa had insisted Rose apply every night to ward off premature aging. At the foot of the bed, Rose had spread the quilt from Baia. It worked beautifully with the pale blue quilt cover, and it added a homely touch to the room. Finally the teddy bear Dimitri had won Rose was sitting on the armchair.

"This is lovely, Rosemarie. Very comfortable."

"Thanks – we only moved in yesterday. I've still got to get the rest of my stuff from my dorm room, and Guardian Neat Freak has to do his unpacking," Rose said with a giggle. "It's only until I graduate – but it's our first little place as a married couple, so I wanted to make it as nice as I could."

Rose opened the doors of the wardrobe – which was three-quarters full and all with her stuff.

"Rosemarie! Where did you get so many clothes?" Janine asked, "And why do they all still have tags on them?"

"We came back from Russia and stopped in Turkey and then New York with Baba. On Saturday he sent Viktoria and I shopping for the day in New York. He insisted we shop up big and so I did. I packed them all up and only unpacked yesterday, so I haven't worn anything yet."

Rose was digging through her wardrobe looking for a skirt and blouse she thought might do the trick. The skirt was just above the knee on her, so would be below the knee on Janine. Similarly, the blouse which was skin tight on Rose would be looser on Janine. Throwing them on to the bed, Rose signaled for Janine to strip off and try them on. The skirt was a winner, the blouse not. Digging around a bit more Rose found another top that looked much better. In fact other than hair, a little makeup and shoes Janine was good to go.

"My shoes are two sizes larger than yours," Rose said. "That's not going to work."

"Alberta wears the same size shoes as I do," Janine volunteered. A quick call later and Alberta promised to come straight over with every feminine pair of shoes she owned. It turns out that amounted to two pairs, but the simple black three and a half inch heels looked perfect with the outfit Janine was wearing.

Looking at the clock, it was 6.20. Dimitri would be back soon, and they were almost due to leave. Alberta worked on Janine's hair, fluffing it out into a rather pretty feminine style. Meanwhile Rose was working hard on her makeup. Janine kept saying she wanted it very subtle, so Rose settled on a deep pink lipgloss, brown mascara, a tiny amount of eyeliner and some eyebrow pencil.

The front door opened and Dimitri, hearing the women in the ensuite talking, called out "I'm back, Roza."

"Don't come in, Comrade. Alberta and I are getting Mom dressed."

"I'll stay out here and start dinner," he assured them.

"He _cooks_ as well?" Alberta asked.

"Yep. Plus he can wash, knit, sew and darn. Olena raised me a very nice husband," Rose giggled.

Stepping back Alberta and Rose declared they were done. Looking to herself in the mirror Janine was astounded.

"Where did you learn how to do makeup like that?" she gasped. While very subtle, the makeup Rose had applied brought out all Janine's best features. Her eyes looked large and bright, her lips soft and kissable. All the Guardian hardness was gone, and Janine looked feminine and womanly.

"Lissa," Rose replied, the one word explaining everything.

Quickly packing away her makeup and tidying everything away she went back out into the bedroom and did likewise there. Now they were mostly unpacked, Lissa and Christian would get the grand tour, so she wanted everything to look nice. Then Rose led her mother and Alberta back out into their living room to say hello to Dimitri who was in their tiny kitchen.

Dimitri stepped out from behind the counter to lovingly kiss Rose, then turning to Janine and Alberta. "Janine you look lovely," he complimented admiringly.

Rose had her arm around Dimitri and gave him a squeeze. Her mother really needed the confidence boost, and she was glad Dimitri was kind enough to do that for her, particularly after her performance that morning.

"He's right, Janine. You look beautiful," Alberta added.

She looked nervous as they checked the time. 6.29.

"Ok – let's go see Abe," she said. "Dimitri? I should only be a few minutes."

"Take your time milaya. I've got everything under control here."

"Thanks, Comrade," she said, looking up to him and giving him another kiss.

Alberta said her farewells and wishing Janine all the best headed out the door and down the corridor. Waiting until she'd have cleared the hallway, Rose took her mother's hand and led her three doors down.

"Lissa and Christian are coming for dinner tonight, but if you need to talk just let yourself in. I'll leave the door unlocked."

Janine nodded nervously and then Rose knocked on the door.

Pavel opened the door, stepping to one side and ushering them in. Standing in the middle of the sitting area was Abe, dressed in a suit and wearing one of his bright scarves. His eyes brushed right over Rose to settle on Janine. He looked at her in wonderment and awe before finally remembering his manners.

"Janine," he said quietly, "You haven't changed a bit."

Abe stepped forward and cautiously took her hand, pulling her towards him and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Abe," Janine breathed. "Neither have you. I see you're still wearing those ridiculous scarves," she said with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure you'd recognize me," he joked softly, looking at her with wary yet somehow tender eyes. "Who'd like a drink? Champagne?"

"Yes please," Janine said softly.

"Me too," Rose said. You could cut the tension in the room with a stake.

Janine turned to look at her daughter.

"Pretend we're in Russia, Mom," Rose said with a smile and a wink. "The drinking age is eighteen, there."

Janine just smiled, accepting a flute from Abe as did Rose.

"To old friends," Abe said, raising his own glass.

Janine and Rose each returned the toast and sipped their wine, and then there was an awkward silence.

"So Rose mentioned you came through Turkey on the way here from Russia. Are you still in the same house?" Janine asked.

"Yes. I had it modernized a few years back. I converted a lot of the secondary rooms upstairs into bathrooms the way we'd always planned. I've added a security system and some AV technology as well but tried to make it as inconspicuous as possible."

"It's so beautiful there, Mom. You should see the room Baba had set up for Dimitri and me."

Janine looked curiously at Abe.

"I had the two adjoining rooms in the wing opposite our room made into a suite for them," Abe explained. All three of them had caught the 'our' room.

"It's so wonderful," Rose said quickly before things could get uncomfortable. "I've never seen a house like it."

"I'm sure it is," Janine said graciously. "It was always a beautiful home, and you had such plans for it Abe. Did that Turkish Hazel ever grow?"

Abe smiled. "It's huge now. It shades the entire courtyard in summer and in winter the branches are bare and beautiful to look at it."

"Is that the massive tree in the courtyard?"

"Yes. Your father and I planted it the day we found out I was pregnant with you," Janine said softly, looking to Abe.

Tears came to Rose's eyes again, but she quickly blinked them away. Today, right now, was not about her. She knew that Abe and Janine were both hurting and they needed to talk to start their healing.

"Has the village changed much?" Janine asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes and no. The old style of living is all but gone, so the houses are being bought up by rich families who use them as weekenders, but they've mostly been sympathetic in their restorations, so the feel of the place is the same. There are quite a few Moroi and Dhampir visiting there now, which is nice. The markets are still the same. You'll have to see them next time you visit, Rose. I think you'd enjoy them."

"I'm sure I would. I know we were only there for one night, but I loved it, Baba. Who knows where Dimitri and I are going to end up – but we'll come for a longer visit as soon as we can. Speaking of Dimitri, I should go and at least pretend to help with dinner. I invited Lissa and Christian over tonight, and now he's stuck doing the cooking! Lucky he loves me so much, or I'd be in trouble," she laughed, draining her flute of champagne.

Rose hugged her mother, whispering in her ear "Just tell him what you told me," before breaking away to hug her father, whispering to him "Be gentle. She has things to explain, but she's nervous."

"Pavel? Could you walk Rose to her room and then you can have the night off. I believe the Guardian's Lounge has entertainments of an evening?"

Pavel looked at Abe. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Pavel we're in a warded community, and I'll be in the company of one of the country's most decorated Guardians," he said gesturing to Janine. "Are you armed, Janine?"

"Of course," she replied, opening her small handbag to reveal the top of two stakes. Figures, Rose thought. Even going out for dinner her mother was packing silver.

"Then I'll see you later, Pavel. Say after 11 am?" Abe directed.

Nodding, Pavel opened the door for Rose, closing it behind him as they stepped out into the hallway.

"How do you think that's going to go?" Rose asked him.

"I couldn't say. A lot's going to depend on how honest they are with each other and with themselves. They're both as stubborn as mules."

Rose nodded. She couldn't agree more.

* * *

"That smells amazing, Comrade," Rose said, stepping into the kitchen after quickly changing into a dress and making sure the bedroom was spotless. Wrapping her arms around her husband, she asked: "What are you making us?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo but I've added bacon, mushrooms, chicken, and Roma tomatoes. We'll have it with a salad, garlic bread and, provided no one tells Alberta, I picked us up a bottle of Chardonnay to share."

"Picked up? Where did you find _wine_ on campus?!"

"Guardian secret," he chortled, laughing, even more, when Rose rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen, the food wasn't the only delicious thing. Wearing a pair of dark jeans, a casual shirt and his hair out Dimitri looked and smelled amazing. He had some easy listening music playing through the television - some 60s classic currently playing.

 _And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go. So won't you say you love me, I'll make you so proud of me. We'll make them turn their heads, every place we go…_

Dimitri pulled Rose hard against him, dancing with her closely. It wasn't the sort of dancing she was used to – more rocking from leg to leg, their hips hard up against one another's. Looking up into his chocolate brown eyes, Rose felt a surge of affection. Playing with Dimitri's hair, she felt his fingers in hers pulling her hair tie out.

"I want it out, Roza," he growled softly. "And while we're entertaining tonight, I'm going to imagine how good your beautiful hair is going to look spread across the pillow when I'm on top of you tonight. When I'm inside you," he whispered his mouth on hers silencing her needy moan.

They were still dancing or making out depending on how you classified things when there was the sound of someone knocking at the open unit door. Theirs was the last door in the corridor, so Rose hadn't seen the need to close it since they were expecting visitors.

They pulled their lips apart and looked up to see a surprised looking Lissa and Christian standing in the doorway. Rose giggled "Come in!"

They walked in, Christian handing Rose a small bunch of cut flowers.

"Oh these are lovely, thanks," Rose murmured, turning to the kitchen to look for something to put them in.

"Just don't go near the garden beds near the back fountain for a while," Christian laughed. "I decided they needed trimming!"

The four of them laughed at the idea of a clandestine Christian wandering around secluded areas of campus with a pair of scissors doing some judicious pruning.

"Who's guarding you tonight?" Dimitri asked.

"Um, Emil," Lissa said. "He's waiting outside."

"Comrade – please invite him in," Rose said, looking meaningfully at Dimitri.

"Roza – he's on duty – he won't come."

"Well that's his decision, but this is a Guardian's home, and I'm not going to have him standing out there without an invite to step inside. Please ask him if he'd like to guard from inside the unit, and whether he's had a chance to have a meal this evening. If he won't come inside, please take him out a chair, the side table and a glass of water."

Knowing it was useless to argue with Rose when it came to matters like these, and in any case agreeing with her, Dimitri dutifully made the required inquiries. As anticipated Emil preferred to stay outside, but accepted the offer of a chair, a glass of water and something to eat gratefully.

Dimitri brought the food to the table, and Rose grabbed an extra plate and utensils from the cupboard for Emil's meal.

"Make his a big serve, Roza," Dimitri said as he was uncorking the wine. "His lunchtime cover got held up, so he's not eaten since breakfast."

The two of them took everything outside to Emil while Lissa and Christian looked on a little embarrassed. Making sure their Guardian was fed and comfortable would not have occurred to either of them. Sitting down at the table with their guests, Dimitri poured the wine, and everyone started serving themselves.

"So why didn't Emil's cover show up?" Rose asked curiously.

"Baxter and Flemming were both seriously injured in an attack Monday night. The roster is already so tight, but Alberta's had to juggle things to accommodate them being off for a fortnight."

"Much change to yours?"

"Yes, but not too bad. An extra half hour on my afternoon shifts for the rest of the fortnight and an extra overnight shift this month."

Rose sighed. Even less time together. Still, she didn't want to ruin their evening by whinging about it.

Dimitri outdid himself putting Lissa and Christian at their ease. He quickly determined Lissa enjoyed Europe, so regaled her with tales of his travels around the continent with Ivan. Then when Christian complimented the couple on the meal, he and Dimitri discovered a mutual love of cooking and spent the next few minutes talking food. In fact, they even made vague plans for Christian to come over and make pasta from scratch with Dimitri. Rose just sat there shaking her head. "It's lucky you can cook, Dimitri. We'd starve if it were left to me."

"I don't know – you were getting pretty good with those cooking lessons you were having with Mama."

"You're only saying that because you love me," Rose laughed.

The meal finished they moved to sit in the living room. The 60s tunes were still playing softly in the background. Dimitri sat in the corner of one sofa, opening his arms up to Rose the way he always did. Rose slipped off her shoes and tucked herself in beside him. She caught Christian's surprised look as he sat on the sofa opposite, and more felt Lissa's through the bond. They really weren't used to seeing Dimitri so openly touch her.

"Wow, your hair has grown really long," Lissa observed, noticing as Dimitri lazily played with a lock of it, twirling it around his long fingers.

"Yeah – you can blame Dimitri for that. He doesn't want me to cut it."

"Your hair is beautiful, milaya. I love it," he said honestly, leaning over to kiss her temple.

"So tell me about Russia," Christian asked Rose. "Lissa said you loved it there?"

"I really did," Rose started. "I mean we didn't get a huge chance to explore, but I loved what I saw. Novosibirsk was fun. We spent the weekend there for our honeymoon, and it was beautiful. We went to the ballet and saw Swan Lake, and we ate at a restaurant called Salt. It was really cool. Six courses and the food was like edible art. And we went open-air ice-skating on the hugest rink I've ever seen. That reminds me – I've got presents for you both!"

Rose headed to their bedroom and pulled out their gifts. "They're not wrapped, sorry." She handed Lissa the gloves. "I bought them to match with the stole you loaned me. I thought you could wear them together."

Next Rose passed Christian the ushanka, laughing at the look on his face.

"You really shouldn't have," he laughed eyeing the hat dubiously.

"You laugh, but I promise you in a Siberian winter you'd have that hat rammed on your head," Dimitri declared. "They're super warm, and over there they're not considered as daggy as they are here!"

"So are you considering going back? Lissa said you'd both been offered an allocation back at St. Basil's." Lissa shot Christian a filthy look. Not a topic she'd intended for tonight's dinner, apparently.

"We haven't decided anything, yet," Dimitri said, ignoring the awkwardness. "Being close to my family was amazing, and I really enjoyed teaching, but it's a long way from anywhere, and career-wise it might not be the best start for Rose. Besides, I have my sister here, now. She's seeking an American allocation once she graduates, so I don't feel as far away from my family as I did before."

"What about you, Rose? What are you thinking?" Christian probed.

"I'm waiting to see what offers come in. It's going to be a lot harder because we intend to live together and be on complimentary shifts, and not a lot of allocations can accommodate that."

"Well I'm just going to put it out there," Christian said, "Lissa and I plan to head to Lehigh after graduation. If Rose were to accept a position as one of Lissa's Guardians, perhaps you could be one of mine, Dimitri? Between the two of us, I'm sure we could make sure they didn't starve," Christian joked, referring to Rose's dubious cooking skills and Lissa's non-existent ones.

"Thanks, Christian," Dimitri said, looking at the younger man shrewdly. "We're obviously not making any firm decisions, yet, but I appreciate knowing that could be an option for us."

Christian nodded, turning the conversation to other matters, and Rose leaned back against Dimitri - smiling as he absentmindedly wrapped her tresses around his fingers.


	69. Ch 69 - Where Were We?

Abe took Janine's hand and led her to sit beside him on the sofa. They sat there for a moment, each sipping their champagne.

"Thank you for calling me, Janine. I've wanted to speak with you for a long time, but especially since meeting Rose in Russia," Abe began awkwardly. "It's been too long."

"Seventeen years," Janine acknowledged.

"There's so much I want to know. Can I please ask?" Abe enquired tentatively.

Janine shrugged. She'd known Abe would have questions.

Abe looked at Janine carefully. More than anything he wanted to know why she'd left. Why she'd taken Rose and just disappeared. But he felt that might be the hardest thing to talk about, so he started with something he hoped would be a little easier.

"So when I met Rose in Russia she told me she couldn't remember anything before starting at St. Vladimir's. What happened between when she was one and four? Where did you go?"

"After I left, we stayed in Turkey for a while, but it can be an expensive place to live, and since I wasn't working we were living off my savings," Janine explained, looking through the champagne to the bottom of her flute. "In the end, I headed to a Dhampir commune in Romania. There were enough single Dhampir mothers there that no one asked too many questions, and it was a cheap place to live. We shared a house there with another mother and her child. She was escaping a difficult situation with the child's father. Once he appreciated she had a flatmate who wouldn't let him get away with what he'd been doing to her, he stopped visiting. It wasn't a fancy life, but we survived."

"So you were there for three years?"

"More like two. We stayed in Turkey for almost a year before then. We left the day after Rosemarie's second birthday."

"And then you brought her here?"

"Yes. I had only just enough money left for the airfare to get us here. She was four, so should really have had her own seat, but I couldn't afford it. She was small for her age, so a kindly Alchemist faked some documents to say she was two so she could sit on my lap for the flight over. I knew I was going to have to leave her, so I cuddled her the whole way. I don't suppose she can remember, but I stayed with her for three days trying to get the courage to say goodbye. I'll never forget the look on her face as Alberta held her as I drove away. Nervous but brave. We didn't tell her I was leaving for so long. She thought I'd be back in a day or two."

"When did you see her next?"

"Not until she was six. I'd taken an allocation with Lord Szelzky in Nepal. He'd had a lot of trouble getting someone to agree to go there as the area was so remote and filled with Strigoi. He was paying well and in American dollars, and the cost of living is nothing over there, so I knew I'd be able to save. I had to pay for her tuition, and then I wanted to save enough, so I had a small nest egg. The plan was if I worked for four years, and was careful with my money, I'd have enough to perhaps take an Academy job and be able to live close to her for the rest of her schooling. I was hoping to set us up so we could be close – possibly even live together."

Abe nodded encouragingly. Janine looked so tense he didn't want to spook her any further.

"Szelzky came back for a visit after two years, and I jumped at the chance to come with him. He was on the East Coast, so by the time I got flights across here, I could only be here for thirty-six hours before I'd have to leave. I'd been crossing the days off on my calendar for months and was beside myself with excitement. You have to understand, Abe – Rosemarie was all I had left, and everything I was doing was for her."

There were tears in her eyes as Janine took another sip of her champagne.

"Well in retrospect it was stupid and all my fault. I was just so excited to Rosemarie that I rushed at her, expecting her to be as thrilled to see me as I was her. But she was terrified. She could barely remember me, and she was completely overwhelmed. She was hiding behind Alberta's legs wailing and didn't want to come anywhere near me. Bertie calmed her down, and she was finally willing to sit on my lap, but she didn't trust me. The little dresses I'd bought for her were way too small, and I didn't know how to engage her. I was so out of touch with everything to do with her. I stayed in the orphan's unit with her that night, lying on a mattress beside her bed just watching her sleep. She was a little better the following morning, and she'd just started to open up to me when it was time for me to go. Rosemarie was begging me to stay, and I had to say no. This time she knew I was going and it would be a long time before I came back, and her look was so reproachful. Even now sometimes when I close my eyes I can see that look," Janine said, tears flowing freely now.

Abe moved closer to her on the couch and took her hands.

"You can't beat yourself up about it, Janine. You were doing what you thought was right for her."

Janine shrugged, taking a tissue Abe provided from the box he'd thoughtfully placed on the coffee table before she'd arrived.

"I didn't see Rosemarie again after that until she was eight. I'd prepaid her tuition through to graduation and had a nest egg saved. I took leave from Lord Szelzky and came across to see her. Well, she hated me. She loathed me for leaving her. I'd tentatively lined up an Academy job with Alberta, but after three or four days we agreed the kindest thing I could do for Rosemarie was leave. And so I returned to Nepal and visited every second year. I'd like to say our relationship got better with time, but I'd be lying. The longer I was away, the more she resented me. My visits got shorter and shorter, and eventually, I tried to forget I had a child. It just hurt so much," Janine whispered. "When she was a teenager Lord Szelzky returned to the States, and I came with him, but by then she wanted nothing to do with me."

Abe looked at Janine with sympathy. That she had cared, and still did, was obvious.

"I saw her this Christmas just gone and it was a disaster. I didn't realize it until afterward, but she was going through a lot with her feelings towards Belikov. I had no idea, so I'd mentioned to her Tasha Ozera had asked him to be her Guardian and start a family together. Well, you can only imagine how distressed that made her. Then the whole business at Spokane happened, and on the plane afterward, she surprised everyone by wanting me to comfort her. It was the first time since I'd left her that she wanted something from me, and I couldn't have been happier to finally be there for her."

Abe was listening a little teary-eyed himself. Rose had recounted this part of the story herself, and he knew how much Spokane still plagued her.

"Once we got back to the Academy, my ability to comfort her just disappeared. I thought she didn't want me again, but I now appreciate it was the onset of darkness. Still – she seemed open to trying to form some sort of relationship, and now I was living closer I promised to visit once a month. I'd returned to my post, and a couple of weeks later Alberta rang me to tell me she thought something was going on between Belikov and Rosemarie. She had him observed for a couple of days, and it turned out he was sleeping in Rosemarie's room every night. I returned to the Academy to confront him, and I'm sure Rosemarie has told you the rest."

"Yes, she has."

"And now they're married, and I suppose I'm to blame for that, too. If Rosemarie hadn't grown up so starved of love, and without a father figure, she probably wouldn't have fallen for the first man to show her any attention."

Abe sighed. "Whether that's true or not, we're lucky it's him she fell in love with. He's a good man, Janine, and he really does love her. He treats her well, and he's good for her. And she's good for him. Ideally, I wouldn't have had her married at eighteen, but I think they've got the real deal."

"Yes, but even he's young. He's only twenty-five. What does anyone know of love at that age?"

"I think he knows a good deal more than I did," Abe said wryly. "I was that age and had a one-year-old daughter when I managed to fuck everything up."

"That's all water under the bridge," Janine said, pulling her hands from Abe's and looking away.

"Not for me Jeanie," Abe said, grabbing her hands and holding them firmly. "I still don't know what happened."

Janine peeked at him from under her lashes. "I fell in love, Abe."

A look of pain passed across his face. "So there was someone else?"

Janine stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"You fell in love with someone else?"

"No, Abe. I fell in love with _you._ We both knew the game. Lovers, good friends, Guardian for a while, but no ties, no commitments. But I fell in love with you. Some time between deciding to have a baby and falling pregnant I fell hard and deeply. And while I was pregnant, you were so attentive. You took no other lovers, and we were so happy. I let myself believe you felt it, too. And when Rosemarie was born, you looked like the happiest man alive. I built this whole fantasy in my mind about the three of us as a little family. Then when she was six months old the 'business trips' started. You'd get more and more bored at home, and then you'd leave on a moment's notice, and you'd come back full of life and excitement. We'd always been honest with each other before then about other lovers, but I'd ask, and you'd deny it. So I raised the idea of Rosemarie and I leaving, and you didn't seem too worried. And that's when I knew I had to go – because every day I was falling deeper and deeper and you didn't feel the same way."

"You're _kidding_ me?" Abe looked at her in complete disbelief.

"No. I couldn't hang around and watch as we became more and more of a burden to you. So I took off. We didn't go far – only a couple of villages over. I thought if you cared you'd find us. I didn't make it hard to find us had you wanted to. I waited for almost a year, but you never came. And that's when I moved to Romania and tried to move on."

Abe released her hands, putting his own to his face. "You're serious aren't you?!"

Abe looked up to see Janine's confused expression.

"There was never anyone else, Jeanie. From the time we started trying for Rosemarie, it was you. _Just_ you. And we _were_ happy. I've never been happier. When she arrived, I was over the moon. I thought I was the luckiest man in the world. We'd bought the house and had plans to renovate it, and I had a beautiful woman who'd given me a gorgeous little girl. Life had never been so good! And I _hated_ those trips. I'd get more and more depressed before I'd have to go, knowing I'd be leaving my girls. And I'd be so excited to be back. Rosemarie was growing so fast I seemed to miss things even when I was only a few days away."

Abe took Janine's hands in his again.

"I remember when you mentioned taking Rosemarie and leaving. I was shocked. Panicked, even. I thought if I didn't mention it again you'd forget about it. Realise it was a silly idea. I wasn't even entirely sure you were serious. Half of me thought you were joking. We were so happy how could you _not_ have been?"

"But you never came for us?" Janine asked.

"After you left, I had no idea you _wanted_ me to. I spent months convincing myself the feelings were all on my side, and I didn't mean that much to you. Jeanie, I would have been there in a second if I'd known!"

"You never told us you loved us?" Janine whispered, unable to bring her eyes to his.

"I was young and dumb. I didn't know what love _was_ until I'd lost it."

Abe moved closer to Janine on the sofa.

"I was so stupid, Jeanie. I've caused us all so much pain. I'm so sorry. I should have told you then, but since I didn't let me tell you now. I love you, Janine Hathaway. It's you. It's always been you. There's been no one special since you left. I loved you then, and I still love you now." And then before either of them had a chance to think about it, he pulled Janine to him and kissed her.

* * *

By 10 am, Lissa and Christian were getting ready to leave. Curfew was soon, so they needed to back to their dorm rooms. The night had been a success – Rose feeling they'd both got a good sense of the real Dimitri.

Christian had seemed less surprised than Lissa, but he probably had fewer preconceived ideas. If anything Rose got the sense Christian quite liked seeing the more relaxed side of Dimitri. She'd felt through the bond Lissa had been predisposed to finding things to dislike, but by the end of the evening Lissa was starting to appreciate why Rose cared so much for her Russian God, and how they were a good match for one another.

When they'd mentioned leaving soon, Rose had stood up and gone to the door. She'd retrieved the dinnerware, noticing that Emil had eaten every last scrap. She checked whether he'd like to use the bathroom before he escorted Lissa and Christian back to their dorms, and his grateful smile said it all.

While Emil was relieving himself, Rose found a couple of empty takeaway containers and packed some leftover pasta and salad for him.

"Throw it out if you don't want it," Rose said kindly passing them across to Emil. "But if you're hungry after you come off shift, I know this will be better than whatever's left at 1 pm in the Guardian Lounge," she joked.

Emil was touched. "Thank you, Rose. That's very thoughtful. The meal was delicious, and I look forward to having another serve once my shift ends." He shook hands with Dimitri, who made a point of thanking him for guarding their guests for the evening.

The final farewells made, Emil, Christian, and Lissa departed.

"I think that went well, don't you milaya?" Dimitri asked, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist.

"Yes, I do. The meal was yummy thank you Comrade – and you were the perfect host."

"Thank you, Mrs. Belikov. Now – the night is still young. Are you still wanting some _cuddles?!"_

"I've been waiting all night for your _cuddles,"_ Rose said huskily, giving her man an inviting look.

Lifting her up and seating her on the kitchen counter, Dimitri started kissing her neck, finding that little spot that drove her crazy. Pushing himself hard between Rose's open legs, her dress started riding up her thighs. Dimitri growled, lifting her to pull it up over her bottom before sitting her back on the bench, pulling her dress over her head and flinging it in the vague direction of their bedroom.

Rose reciprocated by stripping Dimitri of his shirt. While he'd looked very handsome in it, nothing was as attractive as his naked chest – especially when his body was about to be pressed hard against hers.

Dimitri pulled her close again, this time bringing his lips to hers, fisting his hands in her delectable hair. Their kisses were excited and needy, tongues stroking in a delightful dance of dominance.

Rose reached behind her and unclasped her bra, freeing her heavy full breasts from their lacy enclosure. She flung it from her, sending it flying towards the sofas.

"Oh God, Roza," Dimitri moaned. She was now sitting on their kitchen countertop in only the briefest pair of lacy panties, her legs open and him between her tightly toned thighs.

Always attracted to her breasts, he tore his lips from hers, bringing his mouth to take one tight nub within his lips. Pulling his fingers from her hair, Dimitri used one hand to caress her other breast, the other going to his fly. His pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He didn't think they'd make it to their bedroom, so he planned to shed his jeans and boxers here.

Rose had her head thrown back moaning libidinously. Dimitri had been wrecked last night after his afternoon shift, so tonight they'd be christening the unit – and Dimitri had no problem with their first carnal act being on the kitchen bench. In fact, something about it quite appealed to him. He was fumbling with the button on his jeans when they heard a voice.

"Lissa forgot her sweater…. Oh HELL!"

Rose screamed frantically trying to cover her breasts with one arm. Not wanting to turn around and show his rock hard erection, Dimitri grabbed Rose and wrapped her in his arms, pressing her breasts hard against him and using his toned, broad back to effectively shield her from observation.

"Jesus, Christian! Ever heard of KNOCKING?" Dimitri barked.

"Sorry, man. I didn't think you and Rose would be…. I mean. I just didn't think. Um – Lissa left behind her sweater," Christian spluttered.

"I think it's on the end of the sofa," Dimitri said, moving slightly to make sure his height and width kept Rose covered.

"Oh yes – here it is," Christian said, carefully removing Rose's bra from the top where it had landed when she'd flung it from her. "Thanks again – we had a great night - although apparently not as good as the one you're about to have!" he laughed.

"Fuck off Sparky," Rose growled, embarrassed beyond words about being caught all but naked on the kitchen counter.

"No problem. Just lock the door on your way out, ok?" Dimitri said in his _I'm starting to lose patience_ voice that Rose knew so well.

Leaving with a chuckle Christian did indeed lock the door.

"Now, where were we?" Dimitri joked, lifting a mortified Rose into his arms and carrying her to their bed.


	70. Ch 70 - Misunderstandings

"So I walk in, and there's Rose on the kitchen counter naked, and Belikov is there standing between her legs, about to get take his jeans off and…"

"And _what_ Christian?" Rose asked smiling sweetly, dumping her full lunch tray on the table opposite him, looking around where the rest of the group at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. "And I wasn't naked - I still had my panties on," she said with a wink sitting down next to Lissa, Vika coming to sit on her other side.

Suitably chastised, Christian quickly turned to Eddie starting another conversation. Lissa, however, was looking at Rose curiously. Rose met her gaze, but whatever it was, Lissa wasn't keen to spit it out. So she raised her eyebrows and tried through the bond - giggling when she realized Lissa was wondering just how often she and Dimitri were intimate.

"Almost every night before bed, almost every morning before we start the day, and usually at least once during the night," Rose told her with a wicked smile, laughing a little at Lissa's surprise. Thanks to an unfortunate side effect of the bond, she didn't have to ask how often Lissa and Christian did it.

Vika shuddered. "Oh _please_ don't let that be what I think you're talking about. He's my _brother_ remember?!"

"True - but he's my husband now," Rose giggled.

"Yes I am," a gorgeous voice said behind her.

Looking around, Rose saw her Russian God standing behind them, delicious in his black and white Guardian uniform. She gave him a huge grin, wondering just how much he had heard. Smoke wasn't coming out of his ears, so probably not too much.

"Good afternoon Princess," Dimitri said formally, doing handover with Matthews who'd been guarding for the first part of lunch break. Taking up an at ease position, Rose could feel Dimitri's presence a few feet behind her. Closing her eyes for a minute Rose sighed, smiling as she remembered the feel of his lips on her neck last night, and again this morning. While they'd not got back around to the kitchen countertop, they _had_ christened the bed several times.

"So how did things go with your parents last night?" Lissa asked.

"I'm not sure. I messaged Mom this morning, but I've not heard back. I'll message Baba in a minute and see what he says."

Rose turned to her sister-in-law. "Hey, Vika – Dimitri's doing general guarding duties until twelve, and I need to move my stuff from my old dorm room to guest quarters. There's not a lot – you free to give me a hand and then we can watch Gilmore Girls?"

Rose felt bad. Between moving into guest quarters, the stuff with her parents, and then last night's dinner with Lissa and Christian, she'd not spent a huge amount of time with Vika outside of class and training. It's lucky Vika and Eddie were pretty much joined at the hip, otherwise, as a new student, she'd have been feeling seriously lonely. Rose figured since she was at a loose end, and she knew Eddie had basketball practice Thursday evenings, it was a good time to catch up.

"Sounds great," Vika said with a smile. "Let's train, have dinner and then go move your stuff."

"Are you still training every afternoon?" Lissa asked Rose a little irritably. She didn't want to say anything, but Rose knew she felt a little put out Rose had not included her in the evening's invitation.

"Yeah. With the trials and graduation coming up, Dimitri's training Vika, Eddie and me for two hours every morning and afternoon."

"Four hours training in addition to your combat classes? That's crazy!" Lissa said, looking at the Dhampirs at the table as though they'd grown second heads.

"It is a lot," Eddie sighed, "but in a few months, we're going to be out there protecting charges. Something about seeing Strigoi in real life makes you realize just how prepared you need to be."

Everyone at the table, even Christian, looked sober. Rose used the pause in conversation to pull out her phone and text Abe, asking him how the meeting with Janine had gone. Moments after she'd sent it he replied.

 _Why? What did your Mom say about it? – A_

 _Nothing. She hasn't answered my text yet._

 _What happened? – R_

 _It went well, I think. She explained why she left. – A_

 _What do you mean you think it went well?_

 _What happened? – R_

Rose sat waiting for his reply but it never came, and then it was time to head to class. Unfortunately, Lissa had different classes to Rose for the rest of the afternoon, so she wouldn't see her man until afternoon training.

"Did you get a chance to eat?" Rose asked Dimitri quietly as he got up ready to follow Lissa to her class.

He shook his head.

Rose grabbed the apple she was going to take with her to classes and passed it to Dimitri. "I'll get some food and bring it to training for you," she promised.

Watching his sexy backside as Dimitri followed Lissa from the cafeteria, Rose got back into line to package up some food for her man's late lunch.

* * *

Walking beside Vika into her last class of the day – combat - Rose was surprised to see her mother standing speaking with the Guardian who took the class.

"I hope you don't mind but I wanted to talk with you, and I figured I could teach you some handy moves at the same time," Janine explained.

Rose looked at the ground for a moment. Even now it was hard for her mother to just say she wanted to talk. It's like she felt she needed to 'pay' for the conversation via combat tips.

"You don't need an excuse to talk, Mom. But I'm always happy to learn new moves, too," she replied with what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

"Let's move down to the other end of the gym where it's a bit quieter," Janine suggested.

Rose grabbed her workout bag and followed Janine, shrugging at Vika's enquiring glance.

At the far end of the gym, Rose began stretching. "So would this chat have anything to do with Baba?"

"What makes you say that? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing. I texted to ask him how your chat went and he wanted to know what you had said."

Janine looked around to make sure she'd not be overheard. "He told me that the whole thing had been a stupid misunderstanding - that he'd loved us both and had never expected me to leave. Afterward, he thought _I_ was the one who didn't want to commit. He said he was devastated when we left."

"Do you believe him?"

"Strangely I do. We were so young I think we were dwarfed by the magnitude of our love. Both of us were so scared of being hurt we couldn't be honest with the other about our changing feelings."

"How are you feeling now?"

"About that part? Relieved. Stupid, but relieved. I've spent seventeen years trying to hate Abe and blaming him for breaking my heart, but somehow it helps to know his heart was broken, too, and that we were equally responsible. Of course, that doesn't help with the guilt I feel about the effect it had on you."

Rose put her arm around her Mom. She was trying to think of the right thing to say when Janine whispered something.

"Sorry?" Rose asked. It had been so quiet she hadn't caught it.

"I slept with your father."

Rose laughed. "Yeah duh. I didn't think I was an immaculate conception!" she joked.

"No, Rosemarie. _Last night._ Your father kissed me, and one thing led to another, and we slept together." Janine looked at Rose cautiously, waiting to see her reaction.

Rose wasn't quite sure what she felt. She wasn't angry, or even that grossed out. It was more information than she really wanted to know, but more than anything she was hoping this wasn't going to hurt either of her parents any more than they already had been.

"Ok. So do you feel about _that?"_

"I don't know," Janine wailed. "It felt so right at the time, but then afterwards it was weird. Neither of us knew how to act around the other. It's been seventeen years, and we're both different people now."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that you can't sleep together if you want. It doesn't have to be anything. But if you both want to, maybe it can lead somewhere?"

"That's the thing. I don't know _what_ your father wants. And I'm not prepared to put my heart out there and get rejected again!"

"But you _weren't_ rejected, Mom. You didn't tell him how you felt – you just assumed, and it sounds like you were wrong. You must have some idea of what you want this time around?"

Janine looked at the ground saying very quietly, "If he's also interested, I'd like to get to know your father again and see if we're still compatible. I know the passion is still there," she said with a blush, "but I'd like to see if I can love the man he is now."

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell him that."

"I'm scared."

"You can face a nest of Strigoi without flinching, but you're scared of this?!"

"No one's ever been able to hurt me the way he can," Janine explained.

Rose swore lightly under her breath, going to her bag and getting her phone.

"What are you doing?" Janine demanded.

"Ringing Baba."

Janine started to object, but Rose put her hand up - the phone was already ringing.

"Baba? Mom told me about what you two got up to last night. How are you feeling?... Well, what do you want?... Well, that's just stupid. You've wasted seventeen years both of you by being so stubborn. Why don't you try honesty for a change?... Look, Baba, I'll sure if you told her you wanted to get to know her again and see where things could lead she'd be receptive to that…. No, I'm not going to tell you what she said, but I will say you should put on your big boy pants, one of your ridiculous scarves, give her a call and ask her out again…. Yes I know – it's a talent of mine! Gotta go, Baba – speak soon and _call Mom!"_

Rose hung up to see an incensed Janine.

"You all but told him!" she moaned. "What if he doesn't ring?!" Janine was about to say more when her own phone rang. Diving towards her bag, she fished it out and answered it.

"Oh hello, Abe… Yes thank you, I had a wonderful night too… Tonight? I'm afraid I have to head into Missoula, but I'd love to have dinner tomorrow if that suited?... That sounds delightful Abe – I'm looking forward to it." Janine rang off with a pleased expression.

"Sooo?" Rose asked.

"We're on for dinner tomorrow night. I thought I'd better go to Missoula and do a little shopping first," Janine said sheepishly. "You're right – I can't wear my Guardian uniform."

Rose grinned. "Go get some sleep now, so you're not tired for the drive," she instructed.

"But I was going to show you some combat moves?"

"I have a feeling you and Baba might be staying on campus a little while yet. Plenty of time for you to show me those later."

* * *

"Don't you dare say anything to anyone – they're both feeling very nervous about things. I've given them a little push, and I'm going to back off now," Rose told Dimitri as he sat leaning against the gym wall almost inhaling the lasagne she'd brought him for his late lunch.

"Don't worry, Roza. Talking about your parents' sex life is not a conversation I want to have," Dimitri promised with a grimace, "with anyone!" He was still smarting after Janine's humiliating discussion the other day about Rose's virginity. "Do you think something might come of it?"

"Honestly, I think they'll either end up back together or hating each other. They're both feeling so vulnerable the chance of another misunderstanding is high, but they both also realize the reason they broke up in the first place was through not being open about their feelings, so who knows. What're your shifts like over the next few days?"

"Finishing noon tonight, guarding classes on Friday but have the evening off, general guarding Saturday until noon, guarding Lissa Sunday but have the evening off."

"How would you feel if I invited Lissa, Christian, Vika, and Eddie to hang out after church on Sunday at the unit? I know you'd be 'on duty,' but I promise I won't make you stand outside the door…"

"I'm not sure," Dimitri replied honestly. "This is where being friendly with your charge gets hard. I mean – it was easier with Ivan because we'd been friends for so long and he was my friend where really Lissa is yours. And I don't want Lissa to think we're only inviting her so you and I can spend time together."

"Yeah, that's a point. She's feeling so touchy about Vika I really need to get the two of them together. I thought if Christian and Eddie were there it could help. I suppose I could invite them Saturday while you're on shift?"

"That might be better milaya. As much as I'd love to spend Sunday with you and everyone, Lissa might misunderstand your motivation."

The two of them went over to the weights room to start their reps. Vika and Eddie were walking across the gym towards them.

"You know you're going to have to let on you know about Eddie and Vika soon," Rose said. "It's getting very obvious now."

"I know. I'm waiting to have a little chat with Eddie about it."

Rose shook her head chuckling. "You're not going to be too hard on him are you?"

"No. But I am the big brother. It's my job to instill a certain amount of fear in him."

"That's horribly sexist, you know? You wouldn't be warning a young lady off if Vika had been a younger brother, would you?"

"No. But I'd expect Karolina and Sonya to say something. They both grilled you, didn't they?"

Thinking back, Rose chuckled. Yeah – there had been a couple of pointed conversations with each of the Belikov sisters, actually. Dimitri nodded knowingly.

"You're looking forward to it, aren't you?" Rose accused.

"Yep," Dimitri said with a grin.

* * *

"So I was wondering what you're all up to on the weekend?" Rose asked when everyone was sitting at dinner. Dimitri was taking his dinner break so was sitting at the table but down the end a little apart from the others as he was still in uniform. "I thought we could hang out and watch movies on Saturday at the unit if you wanted?"

Vika and Eddie agreed, but Rose caught a loaded look between Lissa and Christian, the latter shrugging uncomfortably. Not sure what to make of it, they chatted movies for a minute, but she couldn't help but notice Lissa didn't seem that into it.

"Hey, Lissa – come help me choose some dessert?" Rose asked – their longtime cafeteria code for _I need to talk to you._

"You and Sparky don't look too thrilled to be coming over Saturday. Is it because of Vika? Because I'd really like you to get to know her better."

"No, it's not that," Lissa said.

"Well? Is there something else?"

"No," Lissa said sullenly.

"Lissa? Spit it out – you know I can find out another way if I need to," Rose teased.

"Yes, and I _hate_ that!" Lissa hissed.

Rose looked at Lissa startled. It was the first time in a long time Lissa had referred to how much she resented the invasion to her privacy the bond involved.

"Keep your hair on. I won't go digging," Rose promised. "But I wish you'd tell me what's wrong."

"It's just Sunday is usually my time with Christian. We usually spend the afternoon together."

"Yeah – which is why I suggested getting together on Saturday."

"I know. But Dimitri is guarding me on Sunday isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, Christian and I are uncomfortable being, you know, _romantic_ while Dimitri is guarding me. I mean he'd be standing just outside the door. It would be weird!"

Rose stifled a grin. She hadn't even considered that aspect of Dimitri guarding her best friend. It was bad enough she had to know about Lissa and Christian's amorous activities via the bond.

"So Christian and I thought we might spend our Saturday afternoon being romantic instead this week," Lissa said blushing bright red.

"Well do you want to get together on Sunday instead? Dimitri will still be on guard, but he can guard you at our place as long as you don't mind?"

"That's not fair. I can't ask Dimitri to guard me in his own _house,"_ Lissa said.

"He'll be fine with it if you are. Honestly, he's a Guardian – even when he's off duty he'd still guard any Moroi visiting our home," Rose assured her. "And you'd be doing us a favor. He's working at least twenty hours in every forty-eight, and that's not taking into account the overnights he also has to do. Neither of us would say no to some extra time together. If he's guarding you at our home, he can be a little less formal."

"As long as you're sure?" Lissa said with a cautious look.

"I'm sure," Rose grinned, slipping her arm around Lissa's waist and walking back to their table. "Change of plans, guys – let's get together on Sunday after Church instead."


	71. Ch 71 - Not Such a Great Idea

"I really think Dimitri is going to kill Eddie," Vika moaned. "He's always been prickly about any of us girls dating. He was fourteen when Karolina got pregnant with Paul, and since then he's been really funny about it. I was home the weekend Mama called to tell him about Sonya, and he couldn't even speak he was so angry!"

"Well, there are some big differences. Firstly, Eddie is your own age and a Dhampir, so you're not likely to get pregnant are you?" Rose said, giving Vika a loaded look as she sorted and packed away the clothing she'd brought over from her old dorm room. "Also Dimitri _knows_ Eddie and his character - he's not just some random guy. Finally, he's right here so Dimitri can keep an eye on the two of you – that's bound to make him feel a lot better."

"I still don't think he's going to like it."

"Dimitri respects a man who is open and honest. He was very impressed when Xander made an effort to talk with him about his intentions towards Karolina. Now you and Eddie aren't as serious as that yet, but it would get things off on the right foot if Eddie approached Dimitri about it."

"When do you think to do it?"

"Well he's usually happiest in the mornings, and he's more relaxed when he hasn't done an afternoon shift the day before. You'll be spending Sunday afternoon with us, but Lissa and Christian will be there. So what about Monday morning after our run during training? If I know you're planning it for then, I can make sure he's in an _extra_ good mood that morning," Rose said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ewww but thank you," Vika laughed.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Rose joked.

Finished with the unpacking, they sat in the living room, and Rose flicked on the Gilmore Girls.

"So how close _are_ you and Eddie getting?" Rose asked curiously. "Are you at first base? Second? _Third?!"_

"What?"

"You know? First base?!"

Vika was looking at Rose oddly. "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Rose laughed. "Ok – so you know about baseball, right?"

"Yes…?"

"So the four bases correspond to how far you've gone with a guy when making out. First base is kissing with tongues, second base is touching above the waist, third base is touching below the waist or oral sex, and a home run is sex."

"That's weird! Um, I guess we're at first and a half base? We've kissed with tongues a couple of times, and I touch his chest while we're kissing, but he doesn't touch mine. Well once he kind of rubbed his hand across my breast once, but I think it was by accident…"

Rose snorted. "He's a _guy,_ Vika. Trust me - it wasn't by accident! So no third base yet?"

"NO! Not even _close!_ Eddie's happy to take it slow. I haven't done it before, so I want to be really sure before I do, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Was Dimka your first?" Vika asked shyly, not making eye contact.

Rose smiled. "Yep. I'd made out with a couple of guys before, but nothing beyond second base and in fact only one guy even got that far. As corny as it sounds, as soon as I kissed your brother I was gone. I'm glad I waited for someone who cared enough to take their time and make it really special for me. I mean you don't have to marry the first guy you sleep with," Rose said laughing because that's exactly what she'd done, "but you want him to care about you."

"Did it hurt?" Vika whispered, her cheeks flaming.

Rose blushed too. "No it didn't, but your brother was very gentle and let me set the pace. And it helped a lot that I trusted him so much."

"Were you nervous?"

"I was at first. But as soon as he held me, I wasn't."

"I don't even know if Eddie and I will get that far. It's only eight weeks until we graduate, and there's no knowing where we'll get allocated. He's second top of the class, so he's likely to get a good allocation. I'm unknown over here, so I'm not likely to be as lucky."

"Has anyone approached him yet?"

"Yes, a couple. Eddie said there was one guy who was aiming to go to College who'd asked him if he might be interested. There was another Royal who was planning to go to court, but Eddie really didn't like him. Some Zeklos."

"Jesse?"

"Yes, him."

"The guy's a douche. I'm glad Eddie isn't considering him. Has anyone spoken with you yet?"

"No, but I've only been here a few days."

"Give it a few weeks until the weather is warmer. We'll do a few 'training sessions' outside on the lawns on a Saturday afternoon with the guys. Lots of Moroi like watching the Senior Dhampir train, and it'll be a good chance for them to see you in action and get a bit of a name for yourself."

"Do you think Dimka will help?"

"Of course he will. He's already got it planned," Rose laughed.

* * *

"Are you awake, milaya?" Dimitri whispered, carefully draping his duster over the armchair in their bedroom before peeling off his uniform and putting it in the washing hamper. Even half-awake Rose could hear the hopeful tone of his voice.

"I will be if you make it worth my while," Rose said, tired but wanting to spend time with her man. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up in time to see her naked Russian God walking out of the bathroom.

"It's past midnight. That means we've been married two weeks today," Dimitri murmured, climbing into bed beside her. "Still happy, Roza? No regrets?"

"No regrets Comrade," Rose said, shimmying over against Dimitri and sighing happily as he pulled her close. "You?"

"No regrets," he confirmed with one of his heart-warming smiles.

"You haven't told me – how have the other Guardians been so far?" Rose asked curiously.

"Not too bad, actually," Dimitri said, sounding surprised. "A few of the guys were making crude sex jokes at first - but once they realized I was the man coming off shift and climbing into bed next to a beautiful sexy woman, and they were going back to a cold dormitory bed alone – well they realized the joke was on them."

Rose laughed. She could imagine the other Guardians enjoyed baiting Dimitri by making sex jokes. He was quite private when it came to things like that. _Much_ more so than she was.

"Anyone else been difficult about it?"

"Not really. I get the feeling a few people don't like it, but no one's said anything to my face," Dimitri said dismissively. "What about you?"

"Yeah, same. Honestly, there's been a lot more talk about Baba visiting and the fact he's my father. Turns out he has a reputation here, too. Between being frightened of you, of him, and of Mom, no one's dared say much," Rose chuckled. "Speaking of frightened of you, I spoke tonight with Vika about Eddie. I had to give her a definition of the bases."

"The _bases?_ She's only known him ten minutes! They shouldn't be near any bases yet," Dimitri growled defensively.

"Oh calm down," Rose soothed. "They've kissed, that's all. He's not even copped a feel yet, ok? She's five weeks younger than me, Comrade. It's natural she's considering a sexual relationship."

"I know. I just don't have to like it," Dimitri grumbled mulishly.

"It might not even come to that. They're taking it slowly. She's not keen on starting something just to break it off when they graduate if they're allocated away from one another."

"Well, that makes sense. I spoke with Alberta today. Your Mom was right – Alberta's already had a couple of people express interest in requesting us. Separately. We've got Lissa and Christian's offer and Demyan's. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know," Rose groaned. "Before Russia, it would have been a given, but I liked it there so much more than I was expecting to. Then it's hard to give up on the idea of guarding Lissa, and I do like the idea of experiencing college. What are you thinking?"

"I don't mind the idea of guarding Christian. He's pretty laid back, and we have a few things in common. But I enjoyed teaching more than I thought I would, and I feel I can make a real difference there. Of course, if we're at St. Basil's, we'd be paid in rubles so once you take into consideration the exchange rate, the money is less. But then Xander's helping to support Karolina, Paul and Zoya now, and Vika will be sending some of her paycheck home once she has an allocation so I won't have the same financial commitments I've had up to now. But now Vika is here, that's another reason to stay in the States. She's young and inexperienced, and I don't think it would hurt to have her brother nearby."

Rose laughed. "So we both have no idea?"

"Yes," Dimitri agreed with a chuckle.

"How long do we have?"

"Probably another month. To have the best chance of getting an allocation we want, we're best off putting in a combined application with the charges or organization we want to end up. Even then there's no guarantee."

"What will we do if we don't get an allocation we want?"

"I've been thinking about that. If we get undesirable allocations, I thought we'd take unpaid leave for a while. They'll have to reallocate those positions, and then we can try again for better allocations."

"Where would we go?"

"Well, Abe's offered his place for as long as we need it. And I never _did_ get a chance to check out those adult channels he told us about…" Dimitri teased.

"You're a pervert, Comrade!" Rose giggled.

"Yes but I'm _your_ pervert," he said kissing his way down her neck and chest. Pulling the bedclothes over his head, he was midway down her stomach placing open mouthed kisses when she heard him ask "So third base – what was that again?"

"Oral sex, Comrade."

"Oh yes. So it is," he said, moving further down the bed and putting his mouth on her crotch.

Whimpering with unexpected need, Rose was gripping the sheet with one hand, while the other was caressing Dimitri's hair. Running her nails across his scalp, Rose stroked the edge of his hairline and his promise mark as Dimitri slipped his tongue into her womanly folds. He groaned loudly, overcome by the effect Rose's scent had on him and immensely turned on by the noises of gratification she was making. It never ceased to amaze Dimitri how responsive Rose was. Sometimes all it took was a look between them.

Lightly licking her outer folds, Dimitri used his tongue to tease her opening – almost satisfying her but just not quite. Finding Rose's tight pearl, he deftly rubbed it through its hood, every now and again flicking it with his tongue.

He chuckled, feeling his Roza squirm beneath him, her breath coming in sharp irregular gasps. Deciding he'd teased her enough, Dimitri slipped two fingers inside her, focussing his tongue's ministrations on her clit. Curling his fingers to find her g-spot, he was elated to hear an immediate change in the noises she was making. Her groans became longer and louder. Combined with the subtle sounds his fingers were making where they were stroking inside her wet tunnel, it was a particularly satisfying auricular experience.

Pulling his mouth from her nether regions for a moment Dimitri gasped "I want to make you scream, milaya!"

Hearing Rose groan her acquiescence, he returned his mouth to the juncture of her thighs, moving his fingers and tongue faster and more firmly than before. Within minutes her groans transformed into something more. Rose was gasping his name over and over again, _begging_ him not to stop. Ultimately Dimitri felt her inner walls tighten in preparation for her release. Pumping his fingers in and out, she tensed for a moment before convulsing around his fingers, screaming in delirium.

Dimitri was licking her nub - drawing out her pleasure and feeling Rose buck beneath him before she slumped back against the mattress, panting and spent. He was climbing up under the covers, wanting to hold her in his arms and enjoy the tranquil aftermath of her bliss, when there was a thunderous knock at the unit door.

"Rose?! Rose are you ok?!" a male voice roared through the opening. "ROSE?"

Dimitri cursed in Russian, wiping her dampness from his face and jumping out of their bed to grab his bathrobe from the bathroom.

"Who is it?" he asked approaching the door.

"Belikov it's Pavel. Let me in!" Something about Pavel's voice made it clear if Dimitri wasn't prepared to open the door, he was prepared to kick it in.

Oh hell! They must have heard Rose's excitement from their unit three doors down.

Rose sat up in bed, covering herself with the blankets making sure her nakedness was screened. She shot Dimitri a guilty look before nodding. Dimitri looked down to make sure his excitement wasn't obvious before saying, "Sure hang on," unlocking and opening the door.

Pavel was standing in the doorway, stake drawn, looking at Dimitri suspiciously. "Is everything alright? Abe and I heard Rose screaming?"

"Yeah she's fine," Dimitri said, wanting to move Pavel on as promptly as possible.

"I'm sure she is, but Abe and I will both rest better if I heard that from her." It was clear he wasn't prepared to take Dimitri's word for it.

"Be my guest," Dimitri said, motioning him into the unit.

"Rose? It's Pavel – are you alright?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Hi Pavel – come in," Rose said from where she was sitting wrapped in the quilt on the bed. Pavel stepped to the doorway of the bedroom. "I'm _so sorry_ if I woke you. I had one of my Spokane nightmares, but I'm ok now. Dimitri will take care of me."

Recognition flickered across Pavel's face. He knew she'd suffered from bad dreams horribly before leaving St. Vladimir's for Russia.

"Please tell Baba I'm fine, and I'm sorry if I frightened him," Rose said with a smile, giving Pavel his marching orders.

"Of course. Sorry to disturb you. We were both a little concerned," Pavel said, sheathing his stake and moving to the door. "Night Rose. Sorry, Belikov."

"No problem," Dimitri said, seeing Pavel out and locking the door after him. It looks as though he'd bought Rose's explanation.

Returning to the bathroom, Dimitri took off his robe, before returning to the bed.

"Alright. Maybe screaming's not such a great idea," he said with a laugh.

"Maybe not, Comrade," Rose agreed as the two of them dissolved into fits of giggles.


	72. Ch 72 - Sleep On It

"Rose told me you were worried about making contacts for an allocation," Dimitri said to Vika out of the blue as they were doing cool down exercises after their morning training session on Friday.

Vika shot Rose an angry look.

"What? I didn't realize it was a state secret," Rose said with a shrug.

"I hope you didn't tell him _anything else,"_ Vika said meaningfully.

Ignoring their bickering, Dimitri continued. "It brought to mind the house fights they do at St. Basil's. They're not just to help with the final grades, they also give the Royal Moroi a chance to see Novices in action with a view to thinking about allocations. Now we'd never be able to get a full competition up before graduation, but what if I tried to arrange a more casual contest? We could run it Saturday afternoons as an extension of the outdoor training sessions we talked about. On the lawn, if it's fine, in the gym if it's wet."

Dimitri looked to his sister and Eddie to see whether they appeared interested. He didn't need to check with Rose. Even though he'd not mentioned the idea to her previously, Dimitri knew if it involved sparring in public she'd be all for it.

"Say four or eight Novices and one Guardian? The Novices would spar in pairs, then the victors of each fight would spar, and then the ultimate victor takes on a Guardian? If your combat teacher sells it right, I reckon most of the Novices will want to take part, perhaps even more than once. We could run it for 6 weeks? I reckon I could get six Guardians to agree to a one-off spar. Your Mom would probably do it, Rose, and I'm sure either Pavel or Hughes would agree if they're still around in a week or two. Emil and Matthews could probably be convinced to take part, and I'd do one of the final weeks."

Eddie nodded. "That's actually a great idea! The Moroi don't get to see us fight much, so they have no idea who's any good. Do you two want to be getting any more allocation requests, though?" he asked Dimitri and Rose.

"Where there're multiple requests, the Guardians usually get some input. Given my ranking, I should get more say than most. Looks like we're already going to get a few from assholes just trying to keep us apart – we might get some more genuine ones together if people see us fight?"

Dimitri didn't say it, but Eddie knew Rose was far and away the best in their class and would show particularly well. And it wouldn't hurt for the Moroi to see what a God Dimitri was in action, either.

"What ranking are you anyway, dude?" Eddie asked. "I've always wondered."

"My husband's a badass, Eddie. As in Blood Master Seven badass," Rose boasted proudly.

Dimitri smiled at Rose. He didn't mind Eddie knowing – in fact, given Eddie was going to be dating his sister he probably wanted him to know. But Dimitri didn't like talking about it himself as it seemed conceited. Eddie paled a little, looking even more petrified of the Russian God. Rose looked at her man and mentally rolled her eyes as she noticed the subtle look of satisfaction on his face. Oh, he was enjoying frightening Eddie.

"So what do you think?" Dimitri asked. "If you think it's a good idea, I'll run it by Alberta and then your combat teacher today, and we can do the first one tomorrow. I'm on general guarding all day, but have 4.00 – 6.00 am off for training so we could run it then? It will be light enough outside by 5.00 am we won't need lighting, but still dark enough so Moroi can sit outside watch."

The four of them talked it over but agreed it was a good idea. Dimitri counseled the three Novices not to take part until the later weeks – the idea being they wanted the maximum audience to show their skills to.

"Milaya – I'm going to hit the shower and try and catch Alberta now. If I miss you at breakfast, I'll see you in class. I'm guarding yours today," Dimitri said, giving Rose one of his beautiful heart-melting smiles.

Rose walked him to the change rooms, stopping beside the door to kiss him tenderly.

"Have you made any plans for tonight milaya?" he asked.

"No?"

"Good. Don't," Dimitri requested. "I'm really looking forward to a nice quiet night in with my girl watching a movie and relaxing just the two of us. Is that ok?"

"That sounds perfect," Rose agreed.

* * *

They'd just finished eating dinner, and Dimitri had put on a movie. They were cuddled up on the sofa, Dimitri lightly stroking Rose's breasts through her TShirt, when a beeping came through the PA system. The alert tone that preceded an alarm or an announcement. They both sat up, Dimitri rapidly reaching for his stakes on the coffee table. The beeping stopped, and Alberta's voice came over the PA.

"Attention all students, staff, and guests. Tonight we're running a level three attack drill. While this is a drill, and there is no known threat, please treat this as though it were a real attack three scenario and act accordingly. Please proceed to the designated gathering point."

Dimitri said quite a few unsavory words in Russian. "Why did they have to do it on my night off?" he grumbled. "Get changed into something warm while I grab some pillows and a blanket, milaya. The gym will be cold."

Rose quickly went to the toilet, grabbed a hoody and put it on over her TShirt and helped Dimitri grab their quilt and pillows.

Walking out into the hallway, they saw a startled Janine and Abe come out from his unit. Both were dressed to impress, her mother wearing a very pretty dress and a gorgeous pair of high heels.

"Attack drill three is sleepover in the gym," Rose told them. "Grab yourself some pillows and a quilt – we'll head over now and try and grab you a gym mat," she promised.

They had the advantage of the guest quarters being closest to the gym, so when Dimitri and Rose arrived there were only a handful of people there before them. Dimitri walked straight to the storeroom, and one by one moved six thick bright blue vinyl covered gym mats out into the furthest corner of the gym.

"Cover them with the quilt and sit on them," he directed Rose.

Rose didn't need to be told twice. While the gym mats were firm and didn't smell the best, there weren't enough to go around - so late comers would be left to try and get comfortable on the floor or sleeping upright in chairs.

Within minutes the gym was filling, and as expected the gym mats were already running out. Rose sent a group text to Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Vika, her mother and Abe to tell them they were in the far right corner of the gym. Dimitri had chosen a good spot. It was most distant from the main doors and nowhere near the toilets. Not being a thoroughfare, it was probably the quietest place to _try_ and get some sleep.

Abe and Janine were the next to arrive along with Pavel and Leslie. They'd all brought quilts and pillows. Rose climbed off her gym mat pile and passed two across to them. About the size of a thin double mattress, each mat was good for two people. She wasn't sure how the four of them were going to organize themselves, but at least they had a couple of mats to make them more comfortable. Dimitri went to the far end of the room, checking Rose's name off on the student check-in list and his from the list of Guardians. Confirming he wasn't required for any Guardian duties, he walked back to rejoin Rose, finding Vika in the crowd and bringing her with him.

Rose gave her a gym mat, noting she hadn't known to bring a pillow or quilt with her. With a bit of luck Eddie would have thought to bring some – and hopefully, Dimitri would turn a blind eye to her sharing them with Eddie. Thinking back to the nights in her room when she'd slept wrapped in Dimitri's arms before they'd been lovers, Rose knew how special just sleeping beside the one you cared about could be.

Lissa and Christian arrived together next.

"Oh how much I've not missed this," Lissa grumbled, Christian carrying her baby pink ruffled quilt and matching pillows. She was right – Lissa and Rose had missed the last two annual drills while they were on the run.

"Aww come on Liss – it will be fun! We've not done a big sleepover in ages…" Rose cajoled, trying to make the best of things but secretly sharing her point of view.

"TELL me I don't have to sleep on _that,"_ she moaned, eyeing the gym mat Rose passed her with distaste. Rose chortled – through the bond, she could see Lissa mentally imaging students landing on them covering them with sweat or even blood – which truth be told is exactly what happened to them most days.

"It's that or the floor, Liss," Rose said cheerfully. "But don't worry – they sanitize them after every session."

Appeased, Lissa started spreading her quilt and pillows on the mat. Christian turned to Rose mouthing 'really?' about the sanitizing. Rose rolled her eyes at him and spread her hands. Of COURSE not. She doubted they were cleaned more than once a year – but it was going to be much quieter for everyone if Lissa thought otherwise. With a small tug at the side of his lip, Christian gave her a nod. The secret was safe with him!

Eddie was the last to arrive, and sure enough, he'd brought a quilt and two pillows. Rose was about to give him the last mat when Dimitri stopped her.

"Eddie – do you mind sharing with Vika? She doesn't have a quilt, and I see you brought a double and a spare pillow. Rose – I thought Emil could have the last mat?"

Rose nodded. Emil was a nice guy and had been a good friend to her and Dimitri. Had the positions been reversed, and he'd been there first, he would have saved them a mat. Dimitri rang him to let him know, and he came over with a blanket and a pillow, thanking Dimitri profusely.

Their six mats spread out into the corner, Rose was smoothing out their quilt, but really looking with interest to where her parents were trying to negotiate who was going to sleep where. Janine was sitting on the edge of one mat, undoing the tiny buckles on the ankle straps of her high heels. Rose noted the mat she was sitting on was the one with Abe's quilt and pillows on it.

Pavel and Leslie were standing beside them not wanting to make the first move. Rose met Pavel's eyes, giving him a pointed look. She wasn't sure whether he knew Janine and Abe had slept together, but even if he didn't, he couldn't be incognizant to the significance of a second 'date.'

"Leslie? Top and tail or side by side?" Pavel asked Guardian Hughes, making the decision for them all.

"Side by side," she answered decisively. "Sometimes I twitch in my sleep, and I'm sure you'd prefer I kick your shin and not your face."

Pavel nodded, dropping his pillow and quilt on one side of their mat, Leslie doing the same on the other side. That left Abe and Janine to share a mat – an occurrence which both seemed a little uncertain about.

"You should sleep closer to the wall – it's the safer spot was this a real situation," Janine told Abe brusquely, in her uncertainty assuming a semi-Guardian role with him.

"Of course Jeanie," Abe said immediately complying but still using his pet name for her. He grabbed his pillow and placed it on his side of the mat, hers beside it. Then he spread his thick quilt across the entire space putting hers on top of it. Catching Janine's look he explained, "I thought it would be a bit softer if we slept on one quilt and shared the other?" While the tone was completely guileless, Rose thought she caught a little twinkle in his eyes. Looks like Baba intended to use this impromptu sleepover to his advantage.

"If anyone needs the toilet I suggest you go now," Dimitri advised. Lissa and Vika needed to go, so went together. A trip to the lavatory wasn't much on the scale of getting to know you, but Rose would take whatever she could get at this stage, and at least Lissa's jealousy seemed to have eased a bit.

When they returned, there was a few minutes silence while Alberta stood at the front of the gym with a megaphone, explaining when a level three attack evacuation would be put into action in a real attack scenario. She mentioned that were such an attack to occur the Senior Novices would be armed and would be expected to join in the defense. Issuing final instructions for the rest of the evening, Alberta wished everyone a comfortable sleep, ignoring the inevitable groans and complaints.

It was still relatively early – not yet time for everyone to fall asleep – and it had started raining quite heavily outside making a din on the gym's metal roof. Christian suggested they play a game of truth or dare, but with both her parents sitting so close Rose wasn't keen. So they sat around and talked. A lot of the discussion was about Russia and Rose's experiences there. Lissa was particularly interested to hear about Baia and seemed fascinated by the descriptions of Yeva.

Before long, Vika was recounting old family stories about Yeva's many predictions and odd premonitions. You could tell Lissa thought Vika was embroidering the truth, but Rose, Dimitri, Abe, and Eddie were all able to confirm she really was exactly as described. Janine was interested to hear the story of Rose and Abe's initial meeting, laughing openly when Pavel described Rose blanking Abe to instead inquire about the timing of Xander's shifts. Pavel went on to describe Rose's performance in the restaurant fight, and Rose was touched to notice her mother looking proud of her.

Slowly the hubbub around them died down, and it was time to sleep. It was quite chilly in the gym, so the group were appreciative of their gym mats and quilts – even Lissa. Dimitri lay on his back, holding out his arm for Rose to put her head on his shoulder - resting it in the crook of his neck. When she was in place, he pulled the quilt over the two of them and wrapped her in his arms, holding her gently against him. It's how they fell asleep almost every night. Whispering their loving goodnights to one another, and quickly stealing a couple of kisses, Rose listened to the sound of his heart and the rain on the roof as she fell asleep.

Dimitri woke in the wee hours. During their sleep he and Rose had ended up spooning, she in front of him – he with his hand under her TShirt and hoodie resting on her bare breasts. He wasn't surprised – even in his sleep he was drawn to her soft, warm twin globes. The quilt had been pulled over the two of them when he woke, so hopefully, no one else had noticed him touching her! It was still chilly in the gym but curled against him Rose was warm and looked content, a small smile on her face as she slumbered.

Carefully raising himself on his elbow, he looked around. In the corner Abe and Janine were on their sides facing one another, Abe's arm draped around Janine's waist, her head resting on his other arm. Lissa and Christian were asleep side-by-side, he on his back and her on her stomach. Eddie and Vika were also loosely spooned, although Dimitri was happy to see Eddie's arm was on top of the quilt, and his hand was resting on her shoulder. Hughes and Pavel were on the next mat. Hughes was asleep, Pavel hearing Dimitri's movement opened his eyes and nodded. Emil was sleeping on his mat, Guardian Miles resting beside him.

Reassured all was well, Dimitri curled back against Rose – checking the quilt was pulled over them before snaking his hand up under Rose's shirt again. It helped him relax, he justified to himself - appreciating it was a lame excuse. Lying there thinking about how lucky he was to have found the love of his life, Dimitri could hear the on-duty Guardians patrolling the gym in pairs, walking carefully between the sleeping bundles on the floor. He was almost asleep when he heard footsteps approach their corner.

"Look at them. Cuddling as though they had some _right_ to. Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less of Hathaway. From what I hear she'd give it up to anyone with very little encouragement," one said to the other quietly. _"Well-used_ goods the way I hear it. Guess that's why she went for Belikov. Have you seen him in the showers? The guy's hung like a horse," he added crudely.

The other Guardian chortled. "Maybe next time Belikov is on a long shift we should go visit her? He seems really hung up on her, so I'm not sure he'd like to share, but she's in the guest quarters, and it's really quiet over there if you know what I mean? She might be _persuaded_ to enjoy a little company."

Pavel managed to get to his feet first, but it was only by milliseconds. He had the first guy in a headlock while Dimitri flattened the second with a single punch. The sound of Dimitri's fist colliding with his chin ricocheted like a gunshot in the otherwise quiet gym. Collapsing backward, the Guardian fell onto the feet of Emil and Miles where they were sleeping on the mat – waking them instantly. Both jumped up drawing their stakes as Dimitri jumped on top of the fallen Guardian, continuing to punch him.

Pavel still had the first Guardian in a headlock, using his other hand to pummel his midriff. Not appreciating Pavel's attentions, he was hollering at the top of his lungs waking most of those sleeping in the gym. Abe, Rose, Eddie, Hughes, and Janine were all on their feet, the latter two drawing their stakes while they assessed the threat.

"What the hell is going on?" Janine growled, pushing Abe behind her to defend him if necessary. Eddie stood in front of Lissa, Christian, and Vika to do likewise.

Pavel didn't answer, although he did let the Guardian out of the headlock – however, it was only to deliver another punch - this time to the face.

Alberta was racing across the gym to their corner, inadvertently jostling into people in her haste. Rose now had Dimitri by the back of his shirt and was trying to haul him off the Guardian he was still attacking.

"Comrade! Stop it! You're going to kill him if you don't stop now," Rose shouted at him. With a final punch, Dimitri stood up, wiping his bloodied fists against his track pants.

Alberta had now reached their corner. "Belikov, Pavel stand down!"

Pavel shot her an irritated look but complied. Dimitri had already stopped but drew Rose protectively into his arms.

"Emil? Miles? Can you take Charleton to the infirmary? Baker – you go with them," she ordered the Guardian that Pavel had been punching. "Belikov, Pavel please come with me."

"Pavel's my Guardian. I'd like to be there when you speak with him," Abe said, stepping out from behind Janine. Alberta nodded.

"Milaya – I'll be back soon," Dimitri said soothingly to Rose. "Please wait here." Rose wanted to argue and go with him, but something about Dimitri's look told her not to. "Janine, Leslie can you please take care of everyone?" he asked.

They both nodded, Janine holding her arms out to Rose.

Sinking on to the mat and leaning into her mother's embrace Rose watched her husband, Pavel and Abe follow Alberta across to the far side of the gym.

"What the hell happened?" Rose's mother asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," Rose whispered, knowing it must have been something fairly extreme for Dimitri and Pavel to react in such a way.


	73. Ch 73 - Affray

"Court-martialled? For affray? You have to be fucking kidding me!" Rose snarled, looking at Alberta as she stood in the middle of the gym mats where their friends were assembled. While almost everyone else in the gym had settled back down, a good proportion had not fallen back to sleep - and certainly none of their group. "Dimitri is one of the most patient men on earth. He has to be – he puts up with me for God's sake," Rose growled. "And Pavel puts up with Abe, and I reckon that's even worse," she said, giving her father a look where he stood beside Alberta. "If the two of them thumped the crap out of two Guardians, I can't believe it's for no reason!"

"I agree," an exasperated Alberta said. "But unless one of them is willing to tell me what happened, I don't have a lot of choices. They assaulted two on-duty Guardians, and I can't allow that to go unpunished," Alberta continued regretfully.

"I've told you – give me ten minutes alone with Pavel and I'll find out what happened," Abe offered.

"I can't let you do that, Abe. You know I can't. Pavel can only be visited by family or his lawyer."

"Good – I'll represent him, then."

"Legal representation is a decision _Pavel_ needs to make, I'm afraid," Alberta sighed.

"Then can someone go and let him know I'm willing to act on his behalf? I'm a qualified member of the bar in good standing," Abe said with a beneficent smile.

Janine looked at Abe with surprise. "You actually qualified?"

Abe smiled proudly back at her. "I always said I would one day, Jeanie, and I did."

"Hang on – you said _family_ can visit Pavel? Does that mean Dimitri can be visited by his family?" Rose interjected.

"Yes," Alberta said cautiously.

"Great! Since I'm his wife, that obviously makes me family. And my parents are his in-laws, so they're family, too. Can we go see him now?" Rose asked winningly.

"Fine," Alberta groaned, wishing this night was already over.

"Rose? Let me talk to Dimitri first without you there darling," Abe requested.

"Like hell!"

"Please sweetheart. There's only one thing I could imagine causing Dimitri and Pavel to both react like that, and that's some sort of threat to you. I think Dimitri might be more likely to talk about it if you're not there."

Thinking it over, Rose appreciated Abe was probably right. Dimitri was nothing if not protective. She couldn't imagine much else would cause him to be so irrationally angry.

"Do you really think Pavel would react violently if someone threatened me?" Rose asked, thinking back to the previous night when he'd insisted on making sure she was ok after being woken by her carnal over-exuberance.

"Rosemarie you were clearly too young to remember, but you've had Pavel wrapped around your finger since you were a baby. He adored you from the moment you were born. When you were tiny and couldn't be settled by anyone else, he could always soothe you. It was the sweetest thing to see – him cuddling you up against his shoulder, having full conversations with you in baby talk," Janine reminisced fondly. "I have no doubt he'd defend you to the utmost of his abilities if there were the need."

"Fine. Baba, you can see Dimitri first, then I'll see him. Lissa? We have to go see Dimitri. Can you make sure no one steals our mats?"

Lissa nodded, and Rose immediately knew they'd be safe. Lissa didn't make a promise and not keep it.

"Vika? I know you're family and I promise as soon as this is sorted you can see him too. But right now we need to figure out what happened."

"I understand, Rose. I'll stay here," Vika responded, cuddled in Eddie's arms.

Rose, Janine, and Abe followed Alberta back through the gym and towards the admin building. On the way, Alberta explained that Dimitri was being held in her office, Pavel in another room a couple of doors down. A couple of Guardians were lounging in the hallway between the two rooms when they arrived.

"Not a peep from either of them," one reported – standing to attention a little more when Alberta and the others became visible.

Abe signaled for Janine and Rose to hang back as he followed Alberta in to see Dimitri.

"They said only family or legal counsel can visit. As your father-in-law apparently I satisfy the former requirement, and I'm here to offer my services as the latter," Rose heard Abe say pleasantly before the door closed, cutting off any further conversation.

"Of course, you might prefer to arrange your own counsel," Abe observed, looking at where Dimitri sat on the sofa at the side of Alberta's office.

"You're actually a lawyer?" Dimitri asked in astonishment.

"Guilty as charged," Abe replied. "Sorry – I couldn't help myself. It's a legal joke," Abe explained. "Would you like me to represent you?"

Dimitri nodded. "Thanks, Abe. I'd appreciate it."

Abe turned to Alberta. "I'm afraid I'll need to see Dimitri alone now. Client-lawyer privilege you understand…"

"Oh get your hand off it, Abe" Alberta groaned peevishly. "And while you're at it, get to the bottom of what happened. Because if I have to waste my time convening a court-martial, I swear to God I'm going to put Belikov on permanent night shift," she growled, now beyond the end of her endurance.

Abe and Dimitri looked at Alberta with amusement as she exited her office, not before grabbing herself a coffee from the perennially running pot.

"So what happened? And don't tell me nothing because this is actually quite serious and I need to know," Abe said, flopping into one of the chairs in front of Alberta's desk.

"Those assholes were saying vile things about Rose. Suggesting she was promiscuous. That pissed me off, but I could ignore it as I know it not to be true. I didn't get up to thump them until one suggested paying Rose a 'visit' when I was on a long shift, saying he thought she could be 'persuaded' to enjoy their company."

Abe's eyes narrowed, and he said the next words very precisely. "You took their meaning to be that they were suggesting a sexual assault on your wife?"

"That's _exactly_ what they meant," Dimitri growled. "And I didn't misunderstand anything. That's what they meant, and obviously, Pavel thought so, too!"

"Alberta needs to hear this. Rose, too."

"I don't want Rose to know, it might frighten her," Dimitri said obstinately.

"Scare her more than being attacked by two men had you not overheard them? Yes, she'll probably be frightened, but she's a grown woman now and your wife. She deserves your honesty," Abe said. "Besides if she finds out you kept it from her, and if she's like her mother she will, your life won't be worth living."

Dimitri acceded. "Fine, but I want to tell Alberta first."

Abe stuck his head out the door. "Can you ask Alberta to come back in? Dimitri's willing to talk," he said to the Guardians still standing in the corridor. A moment later Alberta stepped back in.

"Well?" she asked, seating herself irritably at her desk. "Why did you feel the need to punch two of my Guardians?"

Dimitri recounted what he'd overheard Charleton and Baker say.

"They said that?" Alberta asked staggered.

"Yes."

"And you're sure you didn't misunderstand?"

"Alberta – I'm not likely to misunderstand something like that, and I guess Pavel didn't either," Dimitri growled.

"Did you tell him?"

"No. He was up and had grabbed Baker before I got to Charleton," Dimitri explained.

Alberta nodded. "Abe – can you come with me while I speak with Pavel? I'd like to check his version of events corresponds with Belikov's before I decide how to deal with this. Dimitri, Rose is outside and quickly losing her patience. Can I suggest you see her before she kicks the door in?"

Dimitri smiled despite himself. "Send her in," he said as Alberta and Abe departed.

"Comrade! What the hell happened?! So much for keeping a low profile," Rose scolded, climbing onto his lap where he sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry milaya," he mumbled, cuddling her and then pulling her face to his and kissing her tenderly.

"Now are you going to tell me why you went nuts?"

Janine had followed Rose into the room.

"Janine take a seat. You're not going to like hearing this either," he said. Dimitri then explained what he had overheard.

As he'd anticipated Janine was livid. With the Guardians, but also with Rose.

"If you hadn't acted in such a promiscuous way people wouldn't think about you like that!" she'd said.

"Promiscuous? How have I been _promiscuous?_ I've only really dated and slept with one man, and I married him!"

"Yes but I've seen all the sexual innuendo between you and the male Novices and then at one stage it looked as though you'd set your cap at Ivashkov. You might have given people reason to believe you were easy."

"Mom, I can't believe you're saying this. I only mucked around with Eddie and with Mason when he was alive, and they knew how things were with me," Rose said with a pang. Mason had known she was single and a virgin, but he had been hopeful of a relationship with her – and at one stage she'd tried, but he'd just not been Dimitri. "And Adrian was obsessed with me, not the other way around!"

Tears in her eyes, Rose nuzzled against her Russian God. Pulling her close to him Dimitri smoothed her hair softly.

"Rose is right, Janine. You shouldn't be blaming her for what those men said. She's done nothing wrong."

Alberta and Abe walked back into the room, followed by Pavel.

"Guardian Pavel's version of events corresponds with yours, Dimitri. There will be a court-martial, but for Charleton and Baker. Given the nature of the allegations against them, I am going to call Hans at Court and request they be temporarily reallocated there. I'll get things moved along as quickly as possible, but I suspect it will be two or three weeks before a disciplinary trial can be scheduled – and you will need to attend, Pavel," Alberta explained.

Pavel nodded. "We'll work it out – I'll make sure I'm available," he promised.

"Then can I suggest you all return to the gym. Of course, I'd like to keep the details about this as quiet as possible."

Rose climbed out of Dimitri's lap to give a rather surprised Pavel a hug. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Anytime," Pavel replied, touched albeit a little disconcerted.

Walking back to the gym with Dimitri, Rose was looking at her Russian God's hands. "They're very bruised. I'll ask Lissa to heal them," she mumbled.

"That won't be necessary."

"No, but I'll ask her anyway," Rose said stubbornly, sighing. "And we were having such a nice sleep together. I liked the feeling of your hand under my shirt," she whispered.

Dimitri chuckled. "Oh, you felt that did you?"

"I half woke and rolled over, and you followed me. You were grumbling in your sleep because you couldn't figure out how to get your hand on my chest! I had to lift my shirt and guide your hand, and then you were happy."

"What can I say? I _really_ like your breasts!" Dimitri whispered into Rose's ear. She swatted him playfully.

Back at their group of mats, Rose giggled to see Lissa had been true to her word – their mats were still there waiting for them. Those not asleep in the gym regarded their group curiously as they passed, but no one had yet asked anything.

"I'll explain it all tomorrow," Rose promised Christian, Lissa, Vika, and Eddie. "In the meantime can you fix Dimitri's hands, Lissa?"

Lissa took Dimitri's hands, and Rose looked at the wonder on his face as she sent a small amount of Spirit into them.

"That's amazing," Dimitri murmured, looking at his now perfectly healed hands.

"We can still catch a few hours sleep," Abe said, climbing under the quilt on his mat, holding it up for Janine. Rose suppressed a smile when she noticed Janine curl straight up against Abe, not even pretending to just sleep side by side with him.

Dimitri lay on his side, and Rose lay facing him. One of his hands was between them, and she lifted the bottom of her shirt to allow his hand to discreetly caress her breasts. He draped his other arm around her waist, on top of her own arm which held him close.

"Goodnight Comrade. Thank you for defending me," Rose whispered, kissing Dimitri delicately.

"I'll always protect you, milaya," Dimitri promised, returning Rose's kisses and closing his eyes ready for sleep.


	74. Ch 74 - Enjoying the Time

"Why don't you all come to our unit? I'm clocking on at 8 pm, but that gives me over an hour and a half to cook up breakfast for us all," Dimitri suggested.

Their group was awake. The Dhampir were happy enough. They were used to being awake at this time of day, if not earlier. The same could not be said of the Moroi. Lissa was looking particularly unimpressed to be awake at just past 6 pm, and Dimitri wasn't entirely sure Christian was actually awake. His eyes were open, but conscious thought seemed to be lagging somewhat behind.

"I thought it might be advisable to avoid the cafeteria this morning," Dimitri explained. "And there'll be a rush on at the feeders. Abe can order yours over to the guest quarters so you won't need to wait around."

"Good idea," Abe said.

"Hughes? If I give you a list, would you mind picking up a few things from the kitchens? No one really knows you here, so you're least likely to be questioned about last night."

"That's fine. Pavel if you take my pillow and quilt back to the unit I'll go now."

Dimitri rattled off a lot of supplies, but since he'd be cooking for ten, seven of them Dhampir, a lot of food would be needed!

Hughes set off in the direction of the kitchens while the rest of the group headed to guest quarters. Janine stopped at her unit on the way to drop off her quilt and pillow, Abe and Pavel at theirs to do likewise. Dimitri, Rose, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Viktoria all headed to the lovebirds' little unit. Racing to spread their quilt back over their bed, Rose was relieved no one had seen the state of their sheets. She'd certainly be adding them to the washing she planned to do later today.

In the kitchen Dimitri had the coffee brewing and the toaster going. Abe, Pavel, and Janine arrived followed not long after by Leslie.

"Hope everyone likes scrambled eggs!" Dimitri said cheerfully, cracking two dozen into a stockpot, adding butter and cream. In a second pot, he had spinach cooking, meanwhile filling the griller tray with sausages. Finally, he grabbed a frypan and started pan-frying bacon. Rose sat at the counter watching him, reloading the toaster as necessary and buttering the slices as they were ready, stacking them onto a plate.

Dimitri was about to serve when he realized they didn't have enough plates or cutlery! Pavel went and got a stack from their unit, returning a moment later to collect an extra couple of chairs. Eventually, everyone was seated and tucking into their breakfast.

"Aww this is so good," Janine said appreciatively. "You forget how good hot fresh food is when you eat most of your meals cold at least two hours after they were cooked."

"I'll cook you menemen while I'm here if you'd like Jeanie. Do you still like it?"

"Honestly, Abe, I don't think I've had it since I left Turkey, but I'd _love_ to have it again," Janine said, giving him with a tentative smile.

"Is that the eggs with tomato, onions, and chilies dish we had in Turkey?" Vika asked.

"Aww yeah – that was delicious!" Rose enthused. "I loved that!"

"We know, milaya – you had three serves!" Dimitri chuckled, leaning to give her a kiss to take the sting out of his words.

Once everyone had eaten, and coffee served, Pavel explained to everyone what had happened the previous night. "I'm sorry if we scared you," he said to the others. "I just saw red hearing that sort of filth, and obviously Belikov did, too."

Lissa had her hand to her mouth looking as though she were going to be ill. "Do you think they were seriously going to try it?"

"I don't know," Pavel said looking to Dimitri. "Either way, even _talking_ about it was more than enough as far as I'm concerned!"

Dimitri nodded. "I know you can take care of yourself, milaya, but I want you to be extra careful who you open the door to and being alone around campus. Guys – try and stick with her as much as possible, please. They're probably just a couple of assholes shooting their mouths off – but on the off chance they have any friends who think the same way, I want everyone to be more conscious of Rose's safety."

"Comrade, I _really_ don't think that's necessary."

"Humor me? Please, Roza? I'd feel much happier when I'm on shift knowing you're being careful. What with the Adrian thing and now this I'm feeling particularly edgy." Dimitri looked at Rose with worry, his chocolate brown eyes expressing his concern. "You've done nothing wrong, and I don't expect you to change your life – I just want you to be extra conscious about your safety, ok? Please, milaya?"

"Ok. Only because I love you and I don't want you to worry."

"I should go and get changed. I need to clock on soon. I'll see you at 5 am for the contest – Alberta said she's asked four Novices to take part, and Janine has agreed to be the first Guardian."

"Way to go, Mom! Don't go easy on them. Do you think there'll be a good showing, Dimitri?"

"I hope so. Alberta is going to announce it over the PA so that should attract a few."

"Half of them will probably show up hoping you're going to thump someone again," Rose said, smirking at her Russian God.

Dimitri groaned. "Don't remind me."

"My big defender!" Rose simpered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Dimitri laughed – he'd picked the ever so slight note of mockery in her voice.

Slapping Rose lightly on the bottom Dimitri smiled, "Ok, wench. I have to go get ready for work. Some of us need to work for a living, you know!"

"Wench? Oh, you'll pay for that later, Comrade. I'm going to do the washing today - you might end up with all your underwear starched…" Rose called to Dimitri as he headed into their bedroom and shut the door, going to shower and change into his uniform. "What are you doing today, Baba?"

"I thought I'd feed and then maybe rest a while after the broken sleep last night," he said with a sly look to Janine. "And then I thought I'd come see this tournament of yours this afternoon. If you don't have plans, perhaps you'd like to have dinner with your mother and me tonight? It would be nice to have a family dinner just the three of us," Abe said hopefully.

Rose nodded. With Dimitri on shift, and everyone else coupled off, it wasn't like she was going to get any better offers.

"If you're doing the washing, can I come with you?" Hughes asked Rose. "I need to do some, and I haven't located the laundries here, yet."

"Sure. Vika, Eddie – you guys coming to the fight this afternoon?"

"Yes. We thought we'd spend the day studying, but we'll be there by 5 am," Eddie said, holding Vika's hand now Dimitri had left the room.

"We'll be studying, too," Sparky piped up. "But we'll come down to watch."

A buzz on Abe's phone indicated the feeders had arrived, so Lissa, Christian, and Abe went to his unit, trailed by Pavel and Hughes. Vika and Eddie used the opportunity to take their leave, leaving Janine and Rose.

"Um. I'd like to apologize for my comments last night," Janine started cautiously. "Dimitri was right – you didn't do anything to deserve or attract those unsavory thoughts or comments. I'm ashamed that I suggested you had."

"It's ok Mom," Rose sighed. "You only said what some people will be thinking. Moroi seem to think every Dhampir female must be a blood-whore or promiscuous. Even if they knew I'd only ever been with Dimitri, they'd still somehow think it was my fault."

"You really fell head over feet for him didn't you?"

"Yep. He's such a good man, Mom. And he's so devoted. No one's ever loved me the way he does." Rose was smiling and looking to their bedroom door, so she missed the look of pain and regret that passed across her mother's face. "So how are things going with Baba? Don't think I didn't notice you cuddled up together last night!"

Janine flushed. "Well your father has made his interest clear, and I have to say I'm remembering all the things I loved about him so much. But it's different this time around. We're older, and we know ourselves a lot better." She paused and looked at her hands for a moment. "Last night he asked me to extend my leave so we could spend a little more time together."

"Are you going to?"

"I thought I would. It's been a long time since I've had more than a week a year off. Even with the leave I've taken in the last few months, I have a mountain owing. Your father suggested we could perhaps travel a little. I've always loved travel, and it would be nice to do it outside of a work context."

"If you can why not? Where would you go?"

"I'm not really sure," Janine admitted. "I thought I'd see if your father had any ideas. Alberta was right – the court-martial is likely to take a few weeks to organize, and Pavel will need to give evidence. It would be silly to return to Europe to then have to fly back in a few weeks time, so I thought we could take the opportunity to travel locally. Years ago your father and I talked about backpacking around Mexico. Well, I think a nice resort is probably more our style these days, but I'd still like to go."

"So what happens if you go on holiday and all goes well? Would you consider returning to Turkey with him?"

"I might," Janine said, observing Rose to see her reaction. "I'm forty now. That's old for a Guardian in active duty - and while I'm still in good shape, I can feel myself slowing down. I was already starting to consider my long-term options before your father came back into my life. I'm ready for a change."

"What would you do?"

"Don't laugh?" Janine asked, laughing nervously herself. "I've always seen myself retiring to Turkey and running a tavern. Village taverns are very popular in Turkey - locals gather there most evenings to socialize. I'm so accustomed to a Moroi schedule I doubt I could easily turn back now even if I wanted to, and as a retired Guardian, I could handle any drunks or problems well enough. It wouldn't have to make a fortune – as long as it paid enough to give me a living I'd be happy. I hadn't planned to return to your father's village. Actually, I didn't expect he'd still have his house there. But if things go well between us, perhaps that's an option? I thought Pavel might even like to come on board when he retires."

Janine was watching Rose carefully, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Mom, I think that's a _wonderful_ idea," Rose exclaimed. "I can totally see you doing that."

"Well, it's been in the back of mind for a long time now. I loved living in Turkey – somehow it's always felt like home to me. I think I could be happy there, and I love the idea of you and Dimitri coming to visit when you have the chance."

"I like that idea, too," Rose said, giving her Mom a hug.

* * *

"You're very domestic – doing your husband's washing," Leslie teased, watching Rose sort whites, darks, and colors into separate washing machines in the guest quarter machines.

"There's a first and a last time for everything," Rose laughed, although she actually didn't mind doing laundry. Saturday was peak washing time around campus, but since you needed a key to get into the guest quarters laundry, she and Leslie had the six washers and dryers to themselves. "I take it they're not yours?" Rose teased, watching Leslie pile men's trunks into one machine along with a couple of male Guardian uniforms.

"Too right! We take turns doing the washing when we're on location," Leslie explained. "Pavel's staying with your father this morning, so I said I'd do the laundry."

"So what are the other Guardians who came over doing? The ones who flew across with us?"

"They're back in Missoula taking a few days off." Leslie sounded a little envious.

"Poor bastards," Rose laughed. "Missoula's hardly a thriving metropolis!"

"Yeah, I know. I just hoped to get a chance to see my family while I was in the States," Leslie said wistfully.

"You're from Texas aren't you?"

"Yeah. I mean the particular town I'm from is a hole, but it's still home ya know? And it's been a while since I've seen my Mom."

"Well, don't say anything, but Mom told me today that Baba has asked her to extend her leave to spend more time with him. Since Pavel has to stick around for the court-martial in a few weeks, Mom thought she and Baba might go to Mexico for a week or so. They'd probably have to change planes in Texas anyway – I'm sure if you asked, Baba would give you leave since you'd be in the neighborhood."

"Do you think so? My Mom would be so excited! When are they going to decide?"

"Well, I'm having dinner with them tonight, so I'll lean on them to make a decision then."

"Thanks, Rose. If it doesn't happen so be it. But it would be so cool if it did! That's one thing I hate about being a Guardian – being away from my family."

"I know. It kind of sucks that I finally get to know mine and meet Dimitri's just as I'm about to graduate. Once I'm allocated, we won't be able to spend much time with them."

"I really hope things work out for your parents. Your Dad's different since he met you and now with your Mom."

"How so?"

"It's hard to describe. He just seems happier. Before he was all about business, but after he met you, he became interested in what you were doing. He's always been slightly closed off with everyone except maybe Pavel. But with you and your Mom, he's different. Your mother doesn't let him get away with anything, but I think he likes it! It must be weird to see them together now?"

"Not really. I knew nothing at all of my father until I met him, and I grew up rarely seeing my mother. I don't have a 'normal' to compare things to. But I can see they're happy together, and I want that for them."

* * *

Sitting at the desk in their bedroom, Rose closed her Moroi Studies text with a satisfied thump. She'd done and put away all the laundry, remade their bed with clean linen, done all the washing up from this morning's breakfast, piled the stuff to return to Baba's unit and was now up to date with all her reading and homework. Being married to Dimitri, his work ethic must be rubbing off on her Rose thought. She was about to sit down and watch some TV and kill some time until the match when she heard a 'ping' against the living room window. She ignored it but then heard another. Moving to the door, she turned off the lights then crept to the window, standing out of visual range but quickly peering out.

Standing underneath her window, pelting it with pebbles, was a freakishly tall Russian. Laughing Rose opened the window and leaned out.

"Are you trying to be romantic, Comrade?" she asked.

"Maybe," Dimitri chuckled. "I was just passing this side of campus, and I thought I'd see how my girl is going. You alone up there?"

"Yeah – just finished my homework and was about to watch TV."

"I hate leaving you alone. Why don't you go hang out with Lissa?"

"Are you kidding – it's _Saturday afternoon,"_ Rose said, giving him a look. "I've been blocking them out all day!"

"Oh yes," Dimitri laughed. "You have _no idea_ how grateful I am the bond is only one way!"

"You and me both! I'm actually enjoying the time to myself," Rose told Dimitri honestly. "There's been a lot of changes recently – it's nice to just potter and think. Besides, I'm having dinner with Mom and Baba tonight, so I won't be alone. How have the other Guardians been?"

"They've been alright. Only one actually said anything, and I told him to ask Alberta if he wanted details. Baker and Charleton left campus about an hour ago. Alberta's had them reallocated to Court. Emil's driving them to the airport and is going to wait in Missoula to collect two replacements later today. I thought you'd want to know."

"Thanks, Comrade. I _do_ feel happier knowing they're not on campus. Have you had lunch yet?"

"No," Dimitri sighed.

"Go walk down to the gym and patrol that and come back in fifteen," Rose ordered, blowing him a kiss and shutting the window.

Opening the fridge, she found the butter, ham, a tomato, and some cheese. There were four slices of bread left. Perfect! She quickly assembled two ham, cheese, and tomato sandwiches and grilled them. Cutting them and putting each into a paper bag, she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and headed downstairs just in time to see her Russian God striding back to stand under their window.

"I'm down here," Rose whispered breathlessly, seeing Dimitri's handsome smile as he looked towards her. "Can't have a poor, hungry Guardian on patrol," she said, handing him two paper bags and an apple.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

"Toasted ham, cheese and tomato sandwiches," Rose said proudly.

Dimitri fished one-half from the bag, scarfing it down. Looking at her with crinkles at the corners of his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes Dimitri pulled Rose to him, brushing his lips across hers. "That was delicious Mrs. Belikov. Thank you."

Rose smiled shyly. "I'm glad you liked."

"I loved it – just like I love you," Dimitri said sincerely. "I'm going to eat the other half while you get back upstairs. I love you milaya. You make my life make sense."

"You _are_ my life," Rose countered, leaning up to give Dimitri another kiss before turning back to the building and sprinting upstairs to their unit. Inside again she leaned out the window, seeing Dimitri finish the second half of his sandwich.

"I'll save this one for later," he said, carefully putting the second paper bag into a duster pocket. "I'll see you at 5 am," he promised.


	75. Ch 75 - This Should Be Fun!

"So did you have a good day?" Rose asked Lissa, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes – we got a lot of study done," Lissa replied, the corner of her mouth twitching.

"I'm sure you did," Rose smirked.

"Tell me you weren't _there?"_ Lissa hissed, a pretty pink blush on her cheeks.

"Nope. Been blocking you all day," Rose promised. "There are some parts of Christian I just _never_ want to see," Rose said, silently adding the word 'again' with a shudder.

"Oh thank God. That's just _too gross_ to think about," Lissa giggled with relief.

"Oh Lissa, you have no idea," Rose said, closing her eyes and shaking her head as though that could dislodge certain disturbing memories.

"So what did you get up to today?" Lissa asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Laundry, study, dishes. Dimitri came past guest quarters just before three. Poor baby hadn't had lunch, so I made him a couple of toasted sandwiches."

"I didn't think you could cook," Christian teased, overhearing their conversation.

"Even a _moron_ can make a toasted sandwich, Christian," Rose said scathingly.

"And today you proved it!" Christian replied, laughing.

Rose mentally chastised herself. She'd really walked into that one! Giving Christian a withering look, she followed Lissa across the commons and towards the grass at the far end, Guardian Matthews guarding Lissa from a discreet distance. It was just past 4.00 am, but already a group had gathered on the grass to chat and wait, word of the match having got around.

Marking out four large squares on the grass with athletic line spray paint was Dimitri. Rose noticed he had his bright blue hoodie on over his uniform, designating he was on his own time. When doing Dimitri's roster, Alberta had left the 4.00 to 6.00 am timeslot free every day so he could train Rose - but they'd decided running the tournament was worth giving up afternoon training for the day.

"Miss me, Comrade?" Rose asked, looking at him from under her lashes.

"You have no idea," Dimitri moaned, pulling Rose against him and kissing her hard, running his hands possessively over her. She slipped one hand up under his shirt, unashamedly stroking his strong muscled back. Her other hand was on his butt, pulling his hips against hers. Dimitri moved his mouth to her ear, whispering what he wanted to do with Rose once he finally came off shift that evening. With her eyes closed, and head tilted back, she was biting her lip - a look of excitement and almost pain on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was whispering something very hot to her, and that she was seriously into it.

"Um, guys – you're getting a bit of an audience," Lissa said quietly, noticing students and staff alike had stopped talking to observe the newlyweds.

Sighing Rose opened her eyes, pulled back to give Dimitri a final scorching look before stepping out of his embrace.

"Babe? Why don't we return that tin of line marking spray to the storage room in the gym? You know if you leave it out here, someone's bound to use it to write dirty words on the lawn." Actually, the only person likely to do that was Rose, and she mentally filed the idea away for future reference.

That would be almost as good as the time Rose wrote an insult about Stan on a concrete path near the commons in methylated spirits and set fire to it in her Freshman year. Not only had the path on fire attracted a huge number of students, but the fire had also blackened the concrete, and you could read the message for months afterward. Stan had never managed to _prove_ it was Rose, so she'd gone unpunished. But he knew.

Suppressing a giggle at the memory, Rose grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him towards the gym.

"Should we come too?" Lissa asked, preparing to follow them.

"Nah. We'll be back in just a minute," Rose lied, almost dragging her man towards the gym. "Have you finished all the preparations for the fight?" she asked him innocently.

"Yes. Well, I'll need a few clipboards and stopwatches, but I'll get those at the gym."

"So you've got the next, what, forty-five minutes off?"

"I suppose I do, milaya," Dimitri agreed, looking at Rose appraisingly and understanding the direction of her thoughts.

"I didn't get any loving last night," she whispered, pulling him through the almost deserted gym towards the storage room. "And I've been so lonely all day," Rose added, standing behind Dimitri and pushing her hips against his butt while rubbing her hand up and down the outside of his uniform pants as he unlocked the door.

Both stepping inside, Dimitri replaced the line marking spray on the shelf, turning and locking the door behind them.

"And what did you have in mind, milaya?" Dimitri asked with his accent thick, his eyes flicking towards a stack of gym mats piled up neatly to one side of the room.

"This," Rose cooed, dropping to her knees in front of him. Her hands were at his crotch, unzipping his fly and pulling his pants and boxers down his muscled thighs and to his ankles. Dimitri kicked his shoes and clothing off, leaving him bare from the hips down. "Lean back against the door, Comrade," Rose ordered in a husky voice.

His manhood was getting firm, and he moaned in excitement when Rose rubbed her face against it, lightly kissing the tip. She opened her mouth, licking from the head along the shaft and stopping at the patch of hair at the base. "That feels good, doesn't it babe?"

"Not as good as you sucking me would feel," Dimitri suggested, looking down at her provocatively.

Rose laughed. "Someone's feeling a little eager aren't they?" she teased, nonetheless obliging by slipping her mouth around the head of his cock.

"Yes! That's it," Dimitri moaned, one hand beside him pressed flat against the door, the other buried in her hair. "That feels so good!"

He was getting harder by the second, blood engorging his cock. Rose could feel him thickening between her lips – immediate proof that he was enjoying what she was doing. She swirled her tongue around the head, lapping at the ridge at the base of the helmet. Sucking Dimitri in as deeply as she could, she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the task at hand.

Before she'd first tried pleasuring Dimitri with her mouth, Rose had been ambivalent about the whole thing. She liked the idea of gratifying him, but she'd not been so keen on the actual process. But that was before she tried it! She'd surprised herself by loving it. Rose adored the different type of intimacy it involved, as well as the power it gave her. When Dimitri was in her mouth, she had him entirely at her mercy - his enjoyment dependent solely on her.

Rose wrapped one of her hands around the base of his shaft and stroked in sync with her mouth's motions. She'd love to be able to suck all of him, but it just wasn't possible. Opening her eyes, Rose peeked up at Dimitri. His eyes were closed, lips parted and he was breathing in short, sharp pants. Upping her tempo just a little, she was rewarded with a groan, his eyes flickering open to look down at her.

"You're so beautiful," Dimitri gasped, yet again overcome with how much he adored his Roza. His wife. It was hard to believe that she was here and all his. That of all the men in the world, she'd wanted him. And that she was doing _this_ to him. Closing his eyes again he twirled her long locks around his fingers, lost to everything other than the feeling of Rose sucking him. He could recognize himself getting more and more excited, and while the temptation to blow in her mouth was almost irresistible, Dimitri wanted to satisfy her, too.

"Roza, stop. I want to cum inside you." He held his hand out to her, helping her up from her knees. Wasting no time, he put his fingers to good use, undoing the buttons on her button fly jeans. "Why are these so _tight?"_ he growled, unsuccessfully trying to peel her jeans from her.

"Because you like looking at me dressed in them," Rose laughed at him, slipping her shoes, socks, and jeans off, leaving her lacy panties on.

"Take them off, too," Dimitri threatened, "or I'm going to rip them off you."

Rose looked into her lover's chocolate brown eyes, a testament to his need. Lowering her panties down her legs she quickly stepped out of them, picking them up and throwing them towards him. He deftly caught them in one hand, balling them into his fist and bringing them to his nose and lips.

"You smell so good, milaya. Are you excited?"

Rose nodded shyly. Giving Dimitri head always excited her.

He beckoned her forward. "How do you want it Roza?" he asked.

"Fast and on my knees from behind," Rose gasped, grabbing Dimitri's hand and pulling him over to where the gym mats were neatly stacked after last night. Dimitri reached around her, grasping one and dumping it onto the floor at their feet. She pulled him down, and they kneeled on the mat facing one another kissing, their tongues teasing and taunting. Rose turned around, kneeling with a leg on either side of Dimitri's, leaning back against him and arching her back. Taking one of his hands in hers, she guided it up under her shirt. Finding her breasts enclosed within her bra he roughly palmed them through the lace, grizzling about his lack of access while nibbling at her neck. His other hand was exploring between Rose's legs, rubbing along her slit - testing if she was ready for him.

"You _have_ missed me, haven't you?" Dimitri asked, her wetness liberally coating his fingers. She groaned, flexing her hips against his digits.

"Uh huh," she assented. "Hurry, Comrade. We don't have long…"

Moving his hand from her core he moved it to between her shoulder blades, pushing her gently down towards the gym mat. Rose rested her forearms on the vinyl, her crotch tantalizingly pushed into the air for his perusal. He grasped his hard length, stroking himself a couple of times before bringing the weeping tip of his cock in line with her slit. Sliding down along her outer lips until he found her opening he pushed forward, grabbing her hips and pulling her back onto him.

"Fuck!"

"Yes!"

They synchronously voiced their approval as Dimitri penetrated her, pushing forward until he was fully seated within her.

"You're nice and tight baby," he complimented. "It feels so good to be inside you."

"You're so _big,"_ Rose groaned. "I love the way you fill me!"

Smiling with self-satisfaction, Dimitri's ego swelled. It was the first time she'd directly referenced the size of his manhood. He knew his was bigger than the majority of other men's, but it pleased Dimitri no end to know his woman enjoyed that. Now he was inside Rose he went to work, drilling in and out with his hips, the fingers of one hand lazily circling her clit. Keeping a constant, relentless tempo, he reveled in her sybaritic gasps – each mewl of pleasure and gasp of gratification feeding his own enjoyment.

Looking down he delighted in the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Rose's tight, wet channel, the lips of her womanhood parted around his shaft. It was like they were made to fit together. Two pieces dovetailed into perfect alignment.

His excitement mounting, Dimitri increased the speed and pressure on Rose's swollen nub spurring her further towards her release.

"That's it," she groaned, forcing herself backward to match his every thrust. "I'm really close now," Rose narrated, her breathless voice every bit as indicative as the words she uttered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," she gasped, a word escaping with each lunge of his hips. "God YES!" she finally shouted, driven entirely over the edge. Her tunnel tightened rhythmically around Dimitri's shaft, massaging it in an excessively hedonic way.

A look of relief on his face, Dimitri also let go. He'd been teetering on the brink - holding himself back until Rose could join him. Buried deep, clasping her firmly against him, Dimitri felt himself unload - pumping his essence into her, spasm after glorious spasm.

"Roza," he whispered reverently, calm now but overwhelmed by his love and the physical sensations they'd just shared. "I love you so much."

Her head resting on the gym mat between her forearms Rose smiled serenely, returning Dimitri's words of love.

They rested for a moment, but conscious they were in a semi-public place, it didn't seem wise to linger. Dimitri pulled out of her, causing Rose to moan slightly at his absence. Collecting his underwear and trousers from near the door Dimitri dressed quickly before passing Rose a length of paper towel from the wall mounted dispenser. She balled it up, using it to clean herself as well as she could. Dimitri collected her panties and jeans, tossing the latter to her.

"What about my panties, Comrade?"

"I think I might keep them," he said with a raised eyebrow, stuffing the bright red lace into his uniform pants pocket. "You'll have to go without."

Rose laughed. She had no idea what he planned to do with her underwear, but since Dimitri seemed to like the idea, she figured she'd just go with it. Shimming her skin-tight jeans back on she sat and put her shoes and socks on.

"Come on, let's go," Rose sighed. "Don't forget you need stopwatches and clipboards."

"Got them," Dimitri confirmed, collecting four of each from the shelves. "They'll be starting in fifteen, we'd better get going."

Slipping out of the storage room, the lovebirds looked relaxed and happy. If the Guardians and Novices in the gym thought anything of it, they didn't let on. Rose laughed as she disposed of the evidence, tossing the soaked wad of paper towel into the bin. Dimitri was actually a little shocked with himself. Sex, where there was a chance he could be caught, had never been his sort of thing before. But Rose continually opened up new horizons for him.

"You two took your time," Lissa observed from where she was seated on the lawn with Christian, Abe, Janine, Pavel, and Leslie.

"Sorry. After the drill last night the storeroom was a pigsty. Took ages to find what we were after," Rose lied, the saucy look she gave Lissa belying her words.

Vika and Eddie soon joined them, plonking themselves on the ground beside the others.

"So who's fighting today?" Eddie asked curiously.

"Well Alberta had asked four seniors, but it might end up being eight if there's enough demand," Dimitri said, looking around at the large number of Moroi and Dhampir students gathered.

"Great turn out, Belikov!" Alberta said, approaching their group. "I have to hand it to you, this is actually a brilliant idea. I think we'll make it an annual thing." Alberta looked much happier today. Hopefully, she'd spent most of the day sleeping after last night's fracas. "I think there's enough interest to run eight Novices today. What do you think? Any of you three interested?" she asked, looking at Eddie, Vika, and Rose.

"Count me out," Rose said. "I'm still wrecked after last night."

"Same here," Eddie said, Vika nodding in agreement. All three had been advised by Dimitri to wait until the later weeks to join the competition.

"Never mind – plenty of others here to volunteer," Alberta replied cheerfully, wandering over to another group of Dhampir Seniors to 'volunteer' a couple.

"So how is it going to run?" Abe asked.

"Elimination basis. Four fights, then those four victors fight, then the two winners, and then the victor takes on Janine. Each fight will be timed. I'll put a leaderboard up in the gym – marks being for number and speed of wins. I'll update it after each week."

"Are you ready, Jeanie? Will you be alright against these youngsters?" Abe inquired.

Janine snorted. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides I'll be coming in fresh – the victor will have already had three fights by the time they get to me," she explained.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing you fight, Jeanie. It's been a long time," Abe said, grasping her hand in his and not letting go.

At five to five Alberta's voice came over the PA, announcing the Novice tournament would begin on the southern commons lawn at 5.00 am. Appearing minutes later, Alberta lined up the Novices, randomly assigning them a card between one and eight.

"Number one will fight number two, three will fight four, five will fight six, seven will fight eight. Each fight will be adjudicated and timed by a Guardian. At the conclusion of the first round, there will be a second round from the victors and then a third to determine the Novice winner. That Novice will then fight Guardian Hathaway in a timed competition fight," Alberta explained to the audience.

"We plan to run the competition for the next six weeks. The top four Novices from those six weeks will then spar in competition to be the overall winner."

Rose looked at Eddie and tried to raise an eyebrow – but it just ended up looking as though she had something in her eye.

"You're going _down_ Castile," Rose said throwing down the gauntlet.

"In your dreams Belikov," Eddie laughed, remembering only at the last minute to use her new surname.

Dimitri looked at the two of them and smiled. As the top two ranked Novices in their year, there was a good chance Eddie and Rose would make it to the finals.

He brushed his lips against Rose's, then standing to take off his hoodie and tie back his hair, switching into Guardian mode. Feeling a little cold, Rose put the enormous hoodie on and passed Dimitri the clipboards and stopwatches.

"Enjoy milaya," Dimitri said quietly, giving her the special smile he saved for her. "This should be fun!"


	76. Ch 76 - Outclassed

The first round was a contrast of opposites. They started all four matches simultaneously, mostly for expediency. One of the fights was over within moments. Turner had been matched with Ayett, and it was a slaughter. Ayett was consistently at the bottom of the Novice class, in large part thanks to his own laziness. He seemed to run his life by the principle of putting in a minimal amount of effort for everything. Consequently, he was equally lacking in his academic performance as he was in his combat skills. Turner, on the other hand, was one of the top ten Senior Novices. So he literally wiped the grass with Ayett.

Two of the remaining three fights were pretty evenly matched. In each contest, the competitors were middle of the road. They were the sort of matches that could go either way – and in fact, had they been repeated the next day the result could well have been different.

But the fight between Chan and Everett was the one to watch. Both also ranked in the top ten, and their fight was faster and longer than any of the others. When Chan finally faux staked Everett there were cheers from the audience.

After giving Chan a few minutes to recover, the second round started. Chan and Turner had drawn the other two Novices, so while the outcome was pretty much a foregone conclusion, it was still fun to watch. During the second round, Janine stood up and started doing her stretches. It would be embarrassing to pull a muscle during a fight with a Novice!

Watching her mother, Rose was looking forward to seeing her fight. A lot of the people here would never have seen it, but Rose knew from first-hand experience just how badass her Mom could be. Abe was also watching on with interest. Rose supposed he must be feeling a little like she did when she saw Dimitri fight.

Speaking of Dimitri, he was standing next to Alberta, helping adjudicate Turner's match. Watching him, Rose had one of her occasional 'holy shit he's actually mine, and we're married!' moments. It's not that she forgot she was married – the gold band on her finger and the 6 foot 7 man in her bed reminded her every day. But sometimes it was hard to believe that they'd found their way through and were 'out' and openly in love. Feeling her gaze upon him, Dimitri looked over to where Rose sat on the grass. His Guardian mask on, she suppressed a smile when she saw him put his hand into his pants pocket, a momentary flash of red revealing what he was touching.

As expected the final Novice match was between Chan and Turner. Chan was probably the better competitor, but Turner was better rested given his first match hadn't been much of a fight at all. So it really could go either way. In the end, it was Chan by a tiny margin, but Turner had put up a bloody good fight. Shaking Chan's hand, he went to stand beside Everett – both of them swearing they'd be back to have another go next week or the week after.

They gave Chan a few minutes to recover, Alberta taking the time to introduce Janine and outline her career. Rose had to suppress a giggle as her mother's rather formidable accomplishments were described. Once she would have resented the list - seeing it as proof of a parent who'd had more interest in her career than her child. But now Rose knew better, and she was able to take pride in all her mother had achieved. Once Alberta had finished introducing Janine, she reiterated the rules of the fight.

Janine, for her part, looked relaxed. While a lot of Guardians would have their egos invested in a win, Janine knew it was more about the learning opportunity for the students. Not that she intended to lose, of course.

Now the final fight was on Dimitri was no longer required in an official capacity. Coming over to where Rose stood he pulled his hair out. Rose took off his hoodie passing it back to him. Putting it on Dimitri smiled "It smells like you. I like that," he murmured, standing behind Rose and wrapping her in his arms. "Eddie? Vika? Come here. I'll explain the fight."

Squaring off against Chan, Janine smiled impassively. Alberta blew the whistle and Janine immediately went on the offensive.

"Good way for a woman to start," Dimitri said quietly. "Lots of younger Guardians don't have experience fighting a woman, particularly one old enough to be their mother. They often hang back, inadvertently giving the woman the opportunity to take them out in the first few minutes."

It almost looked as though that was what was going to happen. Chan looked surprised to see Janine flying towards him, getting kicks and punches into his ribs, hip and a nasty kick to his lower shin before he'd even reacted. If he'd expected her size or sex to make her cautious or reticent, then he'd been sorely mistaken.

Shaking his head in surprise Chan kicked into action, trying a couple of moves that Janine parried without any problem.

"He's giving away his moves with his eyes," Dimitri observed. "Watch him – he flicks his eyes to the spot he's aiming for just before his move. He might as well shout _'Janine I'm about to go for your ribs!'"_

Looking carefully Rose could see Dimitri was right.

"He's also right-handed, so he's going for her left side a lot. You can see she's picked that, so she's defending her left more than her right. If he wanted to land a blow, he'd be better off going for her right-hand side, but I don't think he's picked it."

As soon as Dimitri pointed it out, the flaws in Chan's technique were visible – and a skilled fighter like her mother, or Dimitri, could zoom right in on them.

"Your mother has a rhythm," he commented, mostly to Rose. "She's left-handed, but you can see every third or fourth blow she'll use her right. You'll remember it's something I teach you to do to stop you becoming too one side dominant – but your Mom will never follow up a right punch with a second right punch. Chan hasn't picked up on that, but knowing that in a fight would give you an advantage."

Eddie and Vika were listening to Dimitri's comments, taking in his observations.

"How did you learn all this stuff?" Eddie asked, awed.

"Years and years of fighting," Dimitri said with a chuckle, nuzzling the side of Rose's neck contentedly.

"Something else Janine does which is quite clever is the way she bounces on the balls of her feet. It stops her feet giving away her moves. A lot of fighters position their feet before committing to a move. It's a tough habit to break. Some fighters, like your mother, kind of bounce so it can't be picked up. Also, Janine being so short she uses quite a few aerial kicks. With the bouncing, it's less obvious when she's preparing for one."

As if on cue, Janine leaped into the air, delivering a devastating kick to Chan's right shoulder.

"That's a clever move on your mother's part," Dimitri said admiringly to Rose. "She's trying to incapacitate his dominant arm. That will force him to fight left-handed which he'll have less experience in. He'll be slower, and he's already tired."

Chan did look tired. While Janine was still flitting around him like an annoying bee, Chan was slowing down, his attempts to fight her off left-handed becoming less and less effective. She dealt him another blow or two before grabbing his hands and pulling herself around behind him. Adroitly un-holstering a stake from her thigh pocket, Janine held both his hands in one of her own, spinning her stake in her hand and thrusting the butt of it up hard against his lower ribs. The angle was perfect and had she used the pointy end and more momentum it would have been a lethal blow.

"Dead," she called out in a decisive voice, not even puffed. You could see how Rose's mother had earned over forty molnija.

The assembled crowd erupted with cheers. The fight had lasted just over five minutes. Poor Chan looked somewhat crestfallen. He'd landed maybe a handful of blows on Janine, none of them significant. Janine shook hands with Chan. "Take a rest for five minutes then come find me. I'll go through the fight and give you some pointers," she said generously.

Janine walked back to their group and sat down. Abe laughed gleefully "You annihilated that young man, Jeanie, and you didn't even raise a sweat!"

"Yes. And that's a real concern. That young man will be fighting for his life in two months, Abe. I worry for these kids," Janine said soberly. "They just don't seem as prepared as my peers were when we graduated."

Dimitri overheard her. "I agree, Janine. It was the same at St. Basil's. The problem is the Royal Moroi take the best fighters to protect them, so you end up with the not so skilled fighters being allocated to teach. And then because they're teaching, they don't get a lot of field practice and their skills further degrade. It's a perpetual downward spiral."

"That's horrible," Lissa gasped, looking upset. "So the Novices are being set up for failure before they even start?"

Dimitri nodded. "Why do you think I'm training Rose, Vika, and Eddie so hard?" he asked bleakly.

"Why doesn't the Queen do something about it?" Lissa queried, distress quickly giving way to irritation.

"Because being seen to defend Royal Moroi is politically more important than helping to prolong Guardian lives," Dimitri said bitterly. "Even if by ignoring the one she's ultimately putting the other at risk."

Everyone looked troubled. No one could debate the truth of his seditious words.

"But if they appointed good fighters to teach, Novices would be better trained and would be able to defend their Moroi better once they graduated," Lissa argued as though that should be self-evident to all.

"Yes. But it would take three or four years for the changes to percolate through the system. Most Moroi are not prepared to curtail their activities to ensure the long-term sustainability of their lifestyle," Janine explained kindly.

"They're not willing to suffer short-term pain for long-term gain," Eddie muttered bitterly. "And the fact is we're disposable, to them." He looked at Vika sadly. "Come on. Let's go to the gym. We can get an hour of training in before dinner."

"That's immoral," Lissa whispered almost to herself. "How could any of you want to defend people who are so selfish?"

Rose shrugged, given her trip to Russia and the reasons behind it the irony of Lissa's words were not lost on her. She didn't want to discuss it any further. She knew how things were for Dhampir, and it scared her. Not just for her classmates, but also for Dimitri and herself. A team was only as strong as its weakest member, and she knew when she graduated she'd ultimately be relying on colleagues who weren't as skilled as they would have been in years past.

Dimitri sensed her disquiet, pulling her close and nuzzling her hair. "I need to go back on shift, milaya," he sighed. "If I leave now I'll have a chance to pick up something to eat on the way," he added apologetically.

"Go!" Rose said, kissing Dimitri tenderly. "I'll see you at midday."

"Until midday, Roza," he agreed, giving her a long hard kiss much to the embarrassment of Chan who was approaching where they sat to talk to Janine. Dimitri took off his hoodie and tossed it to Rose before tying back his hair. "I'll be thinking of you milaya," he promised, putting his hand in his pocket and fingering her panties.

"Make sure you come back safely, Comrade. They're one of my favorites!"

Lissa looked at Rose questioningly, but she just shrugged it off. No way she was telling her best friend that her husband had purloined a pair of her panties during an impromptu amorous tryst!

Chan sat on the grass beside Janine. She went through the fight, raising many of the same points Dimitri had. Pavel sat beside them, occasionally adding his own comments or thoughts.

"I can't believe I didn't know any of this," Chan said taking in their constructive criticism appreciatively. "How do they expect us to prepare and better ourselves if no one is telling us what we're doing wrong?" he lamented. "I wish we had people like you teaching. You've given me more feedback in ten minutes than I've had all year."

Janine smiled and laughed a little, amused at the idea of her teaching. "Don't be disheartened," she encouraged. "Focus on what we've mentioned and try again in another couple of weeks." It was a clear dismissal. "Come on Rosemarie. Why don't we go get ready for dinner? Your father has organized a feast for us tonight." She smiled fondly at where Abe sat. "Shall we say half an hour after you've seen a feeder?"

"That sounds perfect, Jeanie," he replied, standing up, Pavel doing likewise beside him.

Saying goodbye to Lissa, Christian and Leslie, Rose and Janine headed back to the guest quarters. Abe and Pavel walked in the opposite direction towards the feeders.

"That was an amazing fight, wasn't it?" Abe observed to Pavel. "Jeanie is even more impressive now than she was twenty years ago," he continued in what could arguably have been described as a love-sick voice.

"Yes," Pavel replied. "She so clearly outclasses those poor Novices it's not funny," he said, looking back to the sparring area with a thoughtful expression on his face.


	77. Ch 77 - Not Going To Apologise

Abe popped the cork on a bottle of champagne, passing a flute to Janine and Rose before filling his own.

"To our first adult meal together with our daughter," Abe said, putting his arm around Janine and brushing his lips against hers. It was the first time Rose had seen her parents kiss, but she was determined not to embarrass them by making a big deal about it. "I never dreamed this day would come, but here we are. To family!" Abe toasted. "I thought you ladies might be hungry after the day's exertions, so I've ordered us filet mignon."

"Um, that's steak isn't it?" Rose asked.

"Yes Rosemarie, it's a lovely tender cut of steak," Janine commented.

"Is that alright, Rose? I can ask them to make something else if you'd prefer?" Abe asked anxiously.

"Are you kidding? I _love_ steak! It must be expensive because they've never served it on campus. I've only had it a few times. I had it at our first dinner together in Russia, remember Baba? And once or twice before Lissa's family died I had steak at a barbeque at their place."

Rose looked up to see a look of profound sadness cross Abe's face.

"Well now I know you like it, let's go to a steak restaurant before I go back to Turkey shall we?" he said with an attempt at joviality.

A knock at the door heralded the arrival of their meals. Pavel answered the door and helped place the plates onto the table before excusing himself for the evening. As well as the steak, there was steamed asparagus spears, buttered baby potatoes, and honeyed carrots.

"Well, this looks delicious. Thank you for organizing it, darling," Janine said to Abe.

"Yeah thanks, Baba!" Rose agreed, reminding herself to use her table manners and not guzzle her food like a pig.

"Next family dinner we have, hopefully, Dimitri can join us," Abe said. "Although your mother and I did want to have a private chat with you tonight." Janine and Abe looked at one another. She nodded and took over.

"Well, you know your father and I have been getting to know one another again," Janine started. "We've realized how special our relationship was to both of us, and we think there might be a chance we could perhaps rekindle things. Now you and Dimitri are settled back in, your father and I thought we might go away for a week or two together on a little holiday and see how things go."

"That's great!" Rose said, not exactly surprised by the news thanks to her mother's pre-warning, but pleased nonetheless. "Have you decided where to go?"

"Mexico!" Abe announced, obviously relieved Rose had taken their news so well. "There's a nice resort there we thought we'd stay at for a week, and then I've hired us a house for the second week. Your mother and I have wasted enough time – we need to work out whether there's a future for us and that's what we intend to do."

"I think that's wonderful," Rose told them sincerely.

"We'll only be gone a couple of weeks, and if there's any problem then we're just a flight away," Janine promised.

"I'll be fine. No offense, but I managed for years without you guys around, and that was before I had a big scary Russian to keep an eye on me," Rose assured them.

"So you're still happy with him? He's treating you well?" Janine asked. "I know last night must have been a shock?"

"Still madly in love," Rose laughed. "And he treats me like a princess. Yes, last night was disturbing, but I'm glad Dimitri and Pavel were there to stop things before anything else happened." Rose shuddered. She didn't want to dwell on that. "So are you going to take all the Guardians with you to Mexico?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Most," Abe said, not really thinking on the matter too hard. "I'll probably give a couple leave."

"You should give leave to Hughes. She's been on duty pretty much ever since we left Russia," Rose said. "She was wonderful taking the pressure off Dimitri and me by helping keep Vika busy on the way over. Besides her family are from Texas – I'm sure she'd love the opportunity to see them."

"I hadn't thought of that, but you're right. I'll get Pavel to speak with her about it. You're not upset about us going? I know we've only been here a few days."

"Not at all! I wouldn't hang around here if I didn't _have_ to!" Rose joked. "Besides you'll be back for the court-martial."

"Yes. Dimitri and Pavel will have to go to Court for that," Abe observed.

"Will I need to go, too?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. I'll go with Pavel, and if you can spare the time from school, I see no reason you couldn't come too. Have you ever been to Court?"

Rose shook her head. "They told me I might have to go when Viktor's trial happens, but there've been so many delays with that I doubt it will happen before I graduate," she said. "I'd love to go to Court. I've heard it's amazing there!" Rose said in a wistful tone of voice.

Abe sighed. Rose was such a paradox. With her confidence and joie de vivre, she often seemed larger than life. It was easy to forget how meager and circumscribed some parts of her life had been. Things should have been so different for her. None of the hopes and dreams they'd had for her as an infant had come to fruition. And while he tried not to look back, it didn't mean he didn't blame himself.

"Let's do it! When Dimitri heads to court for the court-martial, let's all go! We'll spend a long weekend there. Your mother and I have both been to Court before – we'll show you around. We'll spare no expense. I'll leave a few Guardians here to fill in Dimitri's shifts, and you and he can have a little romantic break if you want?" Janine shot Abe a look. "As long as you're up to date with your homework and studies," he quickly added, still learning about this 'how to be a responsible parent' gig. Janine and Rose both laughed at his hasty addendum.

The rest of dinner passed quickly enough. Rose could see her parents giving each other romantic looks over dessert, so made her excuses to escape before she had to see any major public displays of affection. Sure she was happy they were together - but it didn't mean she wanted to see it!

Saying goodbye and closing the door to Abe's unit, she saw Hughes walking towards her down the corridor. Rose held her finger up to her lips to shush her and beckoned her forwards.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Rose laughed. "They're looking at each other in _that_ way!"

Hughes chuckled. "Thanks for the heads up. That's the suckful thing about traveling – not having separate quarters!" Leslie leaned back against the wall. "I just saw your man," she continued. "He was patrolling near the Guardian's quarters looking bored out of his skull."

"Poor baby," Rose murmured. "He's on until midday. You want to come in and have a hot chocolate and wait those two out?"

"Sure – thanks," Leslie smiled.

Standing at the kitchen counter, Rose suddenly remembered. "Oh! I forgot to say! Mom and Baba are going to Mexico, and Baba's going to give you leave to see your family!"

"Really?! Oh, that's so cool! I can't believe it," Leslie gushed.

"Don't let on, but Baba's going to get Pavel to tell you," Rose confirmed.

"Well that's just the icing on the cake, today's officially been awesome!"

"Oh? What's got you in such a good mood?" Rose asked playfully.

"Not what, more like _who,"_ Leslie said with a wink.

"Ohh? Do tell! Is it someone I know?"

"Probably," Leslie said a little shyly. "But I'm not sure if she's 'out' so I shouldn't say."

"She? Oh ok," Rose said quickly, the penny dropping.

"Oh, I thought you realized?" Leslie said looking at Rose carefully.

"No, but that's cool. So tell me what you can about her. Is it serious?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Well, I really like her if that's what you mean? I can't see much of a future for us with her here and me returning to Turkey, but yeah – I think if we were in the same place something might develop," Leslie said a little sadly.

"Don't rule anything out," Rose advised. "Three months ago it looked like Dimitri and I would never be together – and look at us now!"

"I guess so. I really enjoy hanging out with her ya'know? From pretty much the moment we met I felt a spark. I didn't know whether she felt the same way, but we've hung out a few times together now, and she feels it too."

Rose quickly ran through the possibilities in her mind. Assuming she was a Guardian, and somehow Rose thought she was, then it didn't leave a huge number of possibilities. Actually, only two that seemed feasible, one of whom Rose was pretty confident she could rule out. "If it's who I'm thinking of, then I can confirm she's lovely. A top-notch Guardian, too. So have you made out?"

"Yep. She's a _great_ kisser," Leslie said blushing bright red but laughing. "And if you've worked out who I'm talking about, please don't say anything! Not even to Dimitri."

"Of course not," Rose promised, pretending to zip her lips shut and throw away the key. Rose passed Leslie her hot chocolate.

"So when are you seeing her again?"

"Soon, hopefully. I have to work out with Pavel our movements over the next few days. She's given me a copy of her roster, so I'll try and work around it where I can. I guess if they're going away together things are going well between your parents then?" Leslie asked, changing the subject.

"Looks that way," Rose confirmed. "I think Mexico will make or break them. I hope it works out. I think they really care about each other. Kind of makes me wonder how things might have been if they'd stayed together."

* * *

Dimitri was patrolling near the library when he felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. It was 11.00 am - so bright outside. Not Strigoi, then. But something was wrong. He heard the first assailant before they were on him. Spinning and grabbing the fist before it connected with him, Dimitri twisted it hard, hearing a crack. Without pausing to wonder why Guardian Mathers was attacking him, he feinted to the right, a fist sailing past his left ear from behind. Grabbing the arm the fist was attached to, Dimitri hauled hard, flipping its owner on to their back at his feet. Guardian Dashani.

Turning he saw a third assailant. Guardian Harrick from the junior campus. Dimitri barely knew the guy. He had no idea why he might be trying to attack him. Yet he was. He rushed Dimitri, trying to land a punch. Unfortunately for Harrick, he lacked a Strigoi's speed and strength, so was easily deflected.

"Not that I don't appreciate the sparring practice, but is there any particular reason the three of you are paying me a visit today?" Dimitri asked. He could feel Dashani rise behind him and felled him with a single thrust of the elbow to his jaw.

"This is for being a disgrace to the role of Guardian," Harrick snarled, picking himself up from the ground and squaring off against Dimitri again.

"A disgrace to the role of Guardian?" Dimitri repeated a dangerous tone in his voice. "And do tell – what makes you think I'm disgracing our noble profession?" he asked.

"Hmm – what about abandoning your charge to go off and marry a mobster's daughter? Don't think we haven't seen you with her all over campus. It's disgusting! A Guardian's first priority needs to be their charge!"

"Hmm, three guys with less than a handful of molnija between them lecturing me on being a Guardian. Well, that's _rich,"_ Dimitri snarled. "Tell me, have any of you ever _had_ a charge?! No? I didn't think so."

Enraged by Dimitri's derision, the three of them jumped him at once.

"Baker and Charleton were right about you. You don't deserve to be a Guardian. Neither does that little bitch you're married to," one of them snarled.

And that's when Dimitri really lost his cool. It wasn't a fair fight – far from it. Punches and kicks were flying in every direction. This wasn't sparring – this was almost a brawl. And within five minutes there were three bruised and bleeding Guardians nursing their wounds at Dimitri's feet. Admittedly Dimitri wasn't entirely unscathed, but he was looking a darned sight better than the other three.

"I'm going to tell you this, and I'm only going to tell you once. I am not going to apologize for marrying the woman I love. We've done nothing wrong and have nothing to feel ashamed about. Baker and Charleton are morons. Morons who'll be lucky to avoid jail time for what they were planning. You don't have to like two Dhampir being married, but it has absolutely nothing to do with you. So I suggest you slink back to wherever you came from and tell any of your little friends that they're going to look a lot worse than you three if they try and threaten my wife or me again."


	78. Ch 78 - Glad to Hear It

"Oh my God, Comrade? What happened?!" Rosa squealed, opening her sleepy eyes in alarm, registering the state of her husband.

"Don't worry, Roza. They look a lot worse," Dimitri joked.

 _"They?!"_ Rose shrieked.

"Just a few idiot friends of Baker and Charleton."

"Did they attack you? What did they say? How many were there?"

"Yes, not much and three," Dimitri said with a sigh, knowing there was no way of avoiding this interrogation from his bride.

Rose leaned over to her bedside table grabbing her phone.

"Please don't call Alberta," Dimitri groaned. "With the court-martial going on, if they hear of more fighting it's going to look like _I'm_ the problem."

"I'm actually texting Lissa. You're due to guard her starting at 8 pm today. I'm asking if she can meet us here and we can head to church together? That way she can heal you, so you don't have a split lip, black eye and look like a ruffian."

"I have a black eye?" he moaned going in to look at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Come on, let's take a look at you all over," Rose said, coming to help him strip off.

Dimitri's face seemed to have got the worse of it. However, there was also a bruise forming on his upper thigh, scratches on his forearm and neck, and another mark on his shoulder - but other than that it was a slight black eye and a split lip.

"Into the shower with you Comrade and then straight to bed."

Dimitri obediently let himself be led to the shower stall, climbing in and then moving over when he saw his beautiful wife intended to join him. She carefully washed him down, gently rubbing his sore muscles with her small hands. Switching off the water Rose stepped out, handing Dimitri an oversized bath sheet to towel himself down.

"Come to bed," Rose coaxed. "We'll both feel better once we've had a cuddle." She was right, of course. The moment they were lying cocooned in their blankets and one another's embrace they both felt considerably happier. "Sleep now," Rose murmured, rubbing the side of her face against his chest.

* * *

There was a knock at the door at 8 pm on the dot. Rose didn't hear it at first but opened her bleary eyes on the second knock. Throwing on yesterday's jeans and a top she carefully shut the bedroom door, racing to open the door to their unit. Standing there, looking a little awkward, were Lissa, Christian, and Emil.

"Thanks so much, Lissa – I _really_ appreciate this," Rose said quietly. "Thanks, Emil – got it from here. Go get some sleep."

He nodded appreciatively and with a respectful nod to Lissa headed back down the hallway.

"Come in. Dimitri's still asleep," Rose whispered. "We both must have slept through the alarm. He was on shift until midday, and he's exhausted. But I figure you're pretty safe with him less than ten meters away – besides I'm armed," she joked – showing them where she had Dimitri's second stake stowed. "Coffee?" she offered, suddenly feeling weird having Lissa and Christian 'guarded' in her home.

"Please," Christian moaned, flopping onto one of their sofas.

"Same," Lissa agreed, also sitting.

Rose had only just put the machine on when a sleepy Dimitri opened their bedroom door. "Babe? What time is it? Shouldn't I be clocking on soon?" he asked.

He was barely awake. And completely nude.

Christian looked up from where he sat on the sofa, taking in Dimitri - full monty style. Lissa was sitting on the other sofa opposite Christian, so had her back to the bedroom door. By the time she'd turned around, Dimitri had stepped back into the bedroom slamming the door shut and cursing loudly in Russian.

Rose looked to Christian's startled face, Lissa's curious one, and cracked up laughing. She was standing leaning heavily on the kitchen bench gasping for breath as she thumped the counter with her hand cackling hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Lissa demanded, looking at Rose and then Christian.

"I think Christian just saw Dimitri in an _entirely new light,"_ Rose giggled.

Lissa looked at Christian who was blushing red and not saying anything. Rose was still giggling uncontrollably when their bedroom door opened and Dimitri stepped out – fully clad in his uniform and hair tied back. You wouldn't have picked anything had happened other than the bright red blush on his cheeks and neck.

"Good morning Princess, Lord Ozera," he said formally, glaring at Rose where she stood at the counter still snickering. "Rose – do you have my second stake?" he asked, his voice arctic.

She nodded, handing it to him with a contrite look.

"You should have woken me, milaya," he rebuked.

"I'm sorry, Comrade. I woke up about two minutes before you did," she explained. "I heard the door, let them in, and was just about to come wake you when _there you were."_ She got through the whole speech without laughing - until the final three words.

"There he was alright," Christian said, eyes wide and starting to laugh.

Dimitri was blushing even more.

"Comrade now you're dressed why don't you go shave? You can't go to Church looking like that. I'll make us all coffee," Rose said managing to keep a straight face.

Dimitri nodded, fleeing to their bathroom.

"What's going ON?" Lissa hissed.

"Dimitri didn't realize we had company. He came to the bedroom door _el natural,"_ Rose explained.

Lissa still looked confused.

"He was _naked,"_ Christian said, spelling it out.

"Oh!" Lissa said in astonishment. "Don't either of you wear pajamas to sleep?" she asked curiously.

"Nope," Rose said, glad she was facing the coffee machine. She was probing Lissa's head and had to suppress a giggle when she caught Lissa's thought that she was mildly irritated she hadn't got to see. She didn't want to _perve_ – but she _did_ have her curiosity to assuage!

"You _used_ to," Lissa murmured.

"That was before I had a sexy husband to curl up to every night," Rose laughed. "Dimitri's very cuddly when we sleep. I'd overheat in pajamas," she explained. That and it would be expensive to keep replacing them when he ripped them from her body, she mused. "Please don't tease him," Rose begged, looking more to Christian. "He's so private about things, he'll get all weird. Just pretend nothing happened!"

Rose could see Christian didn't want to agree, but he nodded after a stern look from Lissa.

"Of course, Rose. Consider it forgotten," he mumbled.

They were sipping their coffees when Dimitri appeared a moment later.

"I'd like to apologize for earlier," he said formally looking to Lissa and Christian. "It was very unprofessional not to be ready to receive you."

"Not at all Guardian Belikov," Lissa said graciously. "Rose explained you had an afternoon shift. We were perfectly happy here with Rose while you, um, prepared yourself."

That's one thing Rose loved about Lissa. She was always able to smooth over an awkward situation.

"What happened to your face?"

"Dimitri was attacked by some Guardians while he was on shift last night. Friends of Baker and Charleton's. That's why I asked you here this morning. I was hoping you could heal him? I wouldn't ask, but with the whole court-martial thing going on we don't need it to look like Dimitri is causing trouble."

"Of course, Rose. Sit here please," she said, gesturing Dimitri to sit on the sofa beside her. "Are there any other injuries other than those visible?"

"No. Just eye, lip, neck, and arm," he said sheepishly, showing her the marks.

Lissa touched his face for a second and the eye and lip healed. Brief touches to his arm and neck, and he was fully recovered - no sign of an altercation left on him.

"Thank you, Princess. I very much appreciate your help."

Lissa gave Dimitri a genuine smile. "Anytime. You and Rose both do so much for us – it's nice to have a chance to help you for a change."

"Well, we've got an hour and forty-five until Church. Do you want to feed or eat first?" Rose asked brightly.

"Eat," Christian said, Lissa nodding in agreement. "The feeders change at nine, so I'd rather see the fresh ones."

Rose suppressed a shudder. While feeders had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember, it didn't mean she still wasn't a little creeped out by the whole thing.

"Would you prefer to go to the cafeteria, or I could make you breakfast here?" Dimitri offered.

"Let's cook here," Christian said, with the first indication of enthusiasm he'd shown all morning. "I'd be happy to help. I love cooking and hardly ever get a chance."

"Christian's actually a really good cook," Lissa said fondly. "We're thinking of getting a house or unit and living off campus at Lehigh so he can have a kitchen. He really misses cooking."

The men were soon busy in the kitchen, Dimitri wearing an apron over the top of his Guardian uniform. They looked perfectly at ease working side by side in the kitchen – and true to his word Christian gave no indication he'd seen Dimitri naked only minutes before. It wasn't long before the guys served steaming hot omelets to their ladies – one for Lissa, three for Rose. Coming to sit at the table with them, Christian and Dimitri had served themselves, too.

"This is delicious thanks Sparky, Comrade," Rose said between mouthfuls.

"Yes thank you Christian, Guardian Belikov," Lissa added.

Dimitri smiled. "When it's just us here, feel free to call me Dimitri."

"Only if you call me Lissa," she countered.

"Sure, Lissa," Dimitri said, although Rose could tell he found it difficult.

Rose jumped up, having disposed of her three omelets in the time it took Lissa to eat half of hers. "Guys, I'm just going to have a quick shower and get changed for Church – then we could maybe go to the feeders along the way?"

"You're going to Church?" Lissa said surprised. "Voluntarily?!"

"Yep," Rose said. "I've got a lot to be thankful for," she said, giving her Russian God a loving look. "Besides, I kind of promised Olena I'd make sure Dimitri went every Sunday, and I'm sure breaking a promise to your mother-in-law is sure to bring down some sort of horrible karma!"

Lissa giggled. "It's still funny to think of you married with a _mother-in-law."_

"She's actually lovely," Rose explained, "But you should see the way Comrade here is around her. What his Mama says goes."

"Actually what Babushka says goes," Dimitri clarified. "My grandmother is the scary one. Luckily I'm her favorite grandchild, and she adores Rose."

"She's still scary, though!" Rose teased, disappearing into their bedroom and shutting the door.

Standing under the warm spray, Rose started to think about how things might be if they guarded Lissa and Christian. Dimitri and Christian were undoubtedly getting along well, and that would be important. Taking care of Lissa was all but second nature to her, and while things would change when Rose officially became a Guardian, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she feared?

She must talk to Alberta and Dimitri about what sort of guard Lissa and Christian were likely to have. Given they'd be out in the human world without the benefit of wards, they'd likely need at least four and possibly even six Guardians to look after them. She knew there was some sort of formula for it – they'd covered it in Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection – but she'd rather die than have to ask Stan to remind her. A larger guard would give Dimitri and Rose more opportunity for alone time together. Not that Rose wanted to shirk their responsibilities – but she was keen for private time for her and Dimitri, too.

* * *

Sunday had been a great success, Rose mused, lying in bed after a passionate hour with her Russian God. As planned they'd gone to Church. Knowing that every eye would be upon them after the incident at the drill the other night, Rose had worn a demure feminine dress and a pair of heels. She felt a little bit like a little girl dressing up in her mother's clothes, but Dimitri's appreciative look, when she'd stepped out of their bedroom, was all the reassurance she needed.

It had been a little weird at first, Dimitri trailing along as Lissa's guard, but they soon all settled into it. Vika and Eddie had also been at Church, so the six of them sat in a pew together. Dimitri had pointed out his three assailants as they walked into Church - each looking decidedly worse for wear. Seeing the curious looks they got from the rest of the congregation, she was glad she'd asked Lissa to heal Dimitri.

After the service, they'd gone via the kitchens to pick up supplies. Christian and Dimitri had cooked again. They'd eaten, watched a movie and then at 4 am on the dot there was a knock at the door. Guardian Matthews clocking on. Lissa and Christian had left then, Vika and Eddie following them after confirming their arrangements to meet to train at 5.30 pm.

Dimitri and Rose spent the rest of their afternoon and evening relaxing and talking together before deciding on an early night.

* * *

That morning Dimitri had woken to find himself lying on his side, Rose's mouth and hand wrapped around his throbbing shaft. It was the single hottest thing he'd ever experienced, and it was a miracle he hadn't cum in her mouth instantly.

They'd talked about it at the hotel after they were married – fantasies and what was ok and what wasn't. Rose had asked how Dimitri felt about her potentially trying that sometime, and he'd agreed in a heartbeat never thinking she'd actually do it. Well, she had - and it had rocked his world. He didn't think there could be any better way to be woken than by the woman you loved pleasuring you with her mouth. He'd been so relaxed and turned on it hadn't taken long for the inevitable to happen. Afterward, he'd pulled her to him, nuzzling her and whispering words of love.

They cuddled for ten minutes before she'd reminded him they had training with Vika and Eddie. "I think Eddie wants to talk to you today about Vika," she cautioned.

"About time," Dimitri said with a big smile still on his face. "Did you see the two of them yesterday? Trying to pretend like there wasn't anything going on between them."

Rose laughed. It had been fairly obvious! "Just be nice to him. Please, Comrade? He is one of my oldest friends, and he's a good guy."

"I know that," Dimitri grinned. "I just want to make sure he knows I'll be watching him," he added gleefully. This was honestly shaping up to be one of the best days ever, he thought.

At the gym they'd started with their run as usual – Rose and Dimitri in front, Vika and Eddie half a lap behind them. When the four of them were doing their cool down afterward, Eddie had asked "Dimitri? Ok if we do our weights together today? I had something I wanted to talk to you about privately."

Vika looked to Rose nervously.

"Sure," Dimitri said, not giving anything away. "Why don't you two practice your aerial kicks?" he suggested to Rose and Vika.

Bastard! The body mannequins were down the other end of the gym from where the weights room was. They'd not be able to see or overhear anything. Knowing it was useless to argue, and that Dimitri had probably planned this scenario all week, Rose nodded. "Come on Vika."

The two of them watched the guys head to the weights room. "I hope Dimka doesn't kill him," Vika murmured.

"He shouldn't," Rose assured her. "He's in an _excellent_ mood today," she'd smirked.

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Dimitri asked, gesturing for Eddie to start on the flat bench while he spotted him. On his back with heavy weights above him. Not vulnerable at all, Dimitri mentally congratulated himself.

Getting into position Eddie was doing his best to keep the look of pure fear from his face.

"Um – it's about Vika. Viktoria. We got to know each other at St. Basil's and we both kind of liked each other, but we didn't want to start anything when there was no future for us. Now she's here, what with training and classes we've been spending a lot of time together. I still really like her, and I'd like to date her."

"Date Viktoria?"

"Yes."

"My baby sister?"

"Yes. But she's not a baby anymore, Dimitri. She's almost eighteen and a woman."

"So I've noticed - and apparently you have, too," Dimitri said quietly. "Does she know you're talking to me about this?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

Eddie looked up at Dimitri in confusion.

"You're ok with me dating her?"

"Yes. Like you said, Vika is almost eighteen and her own woman."

Relief flowed through Eddie's veins. "Thank you so much, Dimitri. You have my word I'll treat her properly. She's really special to me."

Dimitri nodded. "Let's not keep the ladies waiting any longer. I'm sure Vika and Rose are waiting anxiously to see if I've torn you limb from limb," Dimitri joked. "Let's go spar instead."

Following Eddie from the weights room, Dimitri looked up to see Vika and Rose carefully study Eddie's face and then his own. Eddie's relieved smile and Dimitri's composed expression must have reassured them because nothing more was said. The two of them moved over to the sparring ring, Vika and Rose looking on with interest. Squaring off against Eddie in the ring, Dimitri signaled for him to begin. Eddie had only attempted two moves when Dimitri flattened him, knocking him straight to the mat.

"Try again," Dimitri said, helping him to his feet.

Eddie gave it another shot, and then another – each time with the same humiliating result. After fifteen minutes of repeated attempts, Eddie found himself lying on the mat with Dimitri's foot resting lightly on his neck. "I'm never going to be able to beat you in a fight," he groaned.

Vika was looking on in alarm. Rose was shaking her head and trying not to smile.

"That's right," Dimitri said smugly. "And you'd do well to remember that while you're dating my baby sister. You treat her with respect, honesty, don't muck her around or try and get her to do anything she's not comfortable with. And you look after her. Understood?"

Eddie gulped and nodded. "Understood."

"Glad to hear it." Dimitri smiled, leaning down to help Eddie up. "I'm starving – let's go to breakfast.


	79. Ch 79 - Private Time

Dimitri did his first double shift Monday night, so he wasn't around for afternoon training. Eddie and Vika still trained, but Rose had invited Lissa over after classes, and they'd skyped Oksana and Mark in Baia. They spent two hours talking together, and Oksana had even set them some homework.

It had been helpful to have Oksana and Mark talk about their experiences. Mark must have sensed it was hard for Rose to explain to Lissa about some of the challenges of being shadow-kissed, so he went through it from his perspective. He was straightforward and no-nonsense about it, but he was brutally frank and honest, too. Oksana had followed, outlining how darkness had felt from her perspective, pre and post bonding, and how Spirit felt and how the need to use it was overwhelming at times. Lissa and Rose had felt emotionally raw after all had been disclosed. They both had a much clearer picture of how the other felt.

"I didn't realize about the Spirit. Not to the extent that Oksana described it," Rose said to Lissa. "She'd mentioned it a little while I was there, but not like that. Why didn't you explain? Why did you hide it from me?"

Lissa shrugged. "You were already carrying so much…" she justified. "And now Mark's explained more about the darkness, I can see you were carrying even more than I realized."

"Dimitri's on duty overnight tonight. He won't be home until 8 pm. I've got three pizzas in the fridge to cook for dinner. Why don't we have a girls' night and then you could stay for a sleepover? Just like old times?" Rose was embarrassed that she was a little teary as she asked.

Lissa nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, too. "I'd like that."

"I want to invite Vika for the movie part, ok? She's my sister-in-law, and she's still new here. She's also my friend. I want to include her in things…"

"You should," Lissa agreed. "Invite her and tell her to bring her cosmetic bag. I had an idea on how she should try her makeup."

Rose smiled. If she was thinking about makeup, it meant Lissa was finally starting to accept Vika! Heading outside their unit door, Rose spoke briefly with Emil who was sitting on a chair on guard. He was due to clock off soon, so she asked him who was guarding Lissa overnight.

"Guardian Matthews. Would you like her to collect the Princess here?"

"Actually, Emil, Lissa and I are going to have a sleepover tonight. Could you take her across to see a feeder and then to her room so she can collect some things?"

"A sleepover?" Emil asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. Teenaged girls do that. Even married ones, sometimes," Rose laughed looking at his confused face. "We put on pajamas, tell secrets and stories, sometimes we do one another's hair, we talk about our partners or husbands…"

Emil just shook his head. "I'll take the Princess now. Guardian Matthews will bring her back."

Rose gave Lissa a hug. As soon as she was gone, Rose stripped the bed, changing the linens. Dressing in a pair of pajamas, she texted Dimitri.

 _Skyped Oksana and Mark with Lissa.  
Learned lots. Both feeling emotional so having a  
girls' night at our place tonight. Lissa's going to sleep over.  
I'll be in class by the time you clock off tomorrow, but I love you.  
Text me when you're home to let me know you're safe. R xoxo_

That done, she texted Vika.

 _Pizza, movie and girls' night at my place tonight?  
Wear your PJs and bring your makeup bag. Rose_

Almost instantly her phone pinged with an affirmative from Vika. Checking the clock, she saw it was still a few minutes before 6 am, which is when Guardian Matthews was due to clock on. Heading out the door, she went to her father's unit three doors down. She knocked, and Pavel answered, looking surprised to see Rose standing there in a pair of flannelette pajama bottoms, a baggy TShirt top that said 'Bite Me' and a pair of fluffy slippers.

"Is Leslie around?" Rose asked.

"Just finishing her packing. We're leaving tomorrow for Mexico, and Hughes is off to see her family in Texas," Pavel explained, inviting Rose inside.

"Hi Mom, Baba," Rose said, walking past where her parents sat together on the sofa. Abe was typing on a laptop, her mother curled at the other end of the couch reading on an iPad. Rose knocked on Leslie's door. "Hey, if you're not rostered on, I thought you might want to come watch a movie? Dimitri's doing an overnight shift, so I'm having Vika and Lissa over to watch a movie. Guardian Matthews is rostered on overnight guarding Lissa so it will be just us girls."

Leslie gave Rose an amused look. "Oh, I don't know. I shouldn't interrupt you…"

"Interrupt what? We're going to watch a sappy chick flick, Lissa will probably insist on doing my hair while Vika tells me things about Eddie I seriously don't want to know. I'd appreciate the backup," Rose laughed.

"Have you mentioned to Guardian Matthews I might be there?" Leslie asked curiously.

"No. But I'm sure she won't mind. She's really lovely you know," Rose said innocently, smirking as Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I'll drop by. I'm not sure if I'll stay, though," Leslie warned. "I don't want things to be weird."

Rose nodded. "Come for pizza and see how you feel."

Leslie followed Rose back to the unit where Rose put the pizzas into the oven. Realising their two sofas wouldn't give enough seating for five she flipped one of the sofa beds out. She, Lissa and Vika could share that one. As if thinking about her made her appear Vika arrived.

"I felt like an idiot walking across campus at 6 am in my pajamas," Vika laughed, plonking her cosmetics bag on the coffee table. "Hey before I forget – I got an email from Inna today. It was forwarded from my St. Basil's email address. Take a look."

Vika showed Rose her phone, and the latter had to repress a snort. It was a passive aggressive missive telling Vika that Inna had a job in Novosibirsk and was living with her uncle. Inna said nothing about the job, although Vika told Rose she remembered her uncle ran a chain of dry cleaning stores in the human world so it might be there. She spent the whole time telling Vika how awesome the nightclubs were in Novosibirsk and lamenting how bored Vika must be at St. Basil's and Baia, ending with a request for all the news from St. Basil's.

"I didn't know how to answer it," Vika said. "I thought you'd have an idea?"

Rose grinned. Yeah, she knew _just_ how to answer it. She grabbed her laptop and fired it up ready to type up a long reply when Lissa and Matthews arrived.

"Hey Lissa, Matthews," Rose greeted them happily. "Come in. Guys, I hope you don't mind, I asked Leslie if she wanted to join us for pizza. She's off duty tonight and watching my parents suck face is revolting enough when you're being paid to do it – no one deserves to have to do it on their night off!" Rose joked. "Matthews – I know it's a bit weird to be guarding in a Guardian's house, but we're really casual here. Please help yourself to whatever you want from the fridge, and there's the coffee machine on the counter. I hope you're hungry because I'm doing pizza for dinner. We're just going to hang out and watch a flick, and then Lissa's going to have a sleepover. She'll crash in the bedroom with me, so you'll have out here. Feel free to watch TV or I can leave the laptop if you want to surf the net."

"Thanks, Rose that's great," Matthews said with a smile flopping down on the end of the sofa closest to the door, putting one stake on the coffee table in front of her.

"Vika – explain to everyone about Inna and her email," Rose said. "I'm going to draft a response."

Vika told them all about Inna, including how she'd been such a bitch to Rose and why. She gave them lots of examples of the nasty things she'd done and said.

"Oh, she hated me and was a complete frenemy to Vika," Rose exclaimed. "She was always subtly putting Vika down or making jokes at her expense. She's a bitch. Now how does this sound?" Rose asked, reading them the response she'd written.

 _Dear Inna,_

 _Thanks so much for your email. I would have written to you, but I wasn't sure how to contact you. I know it's only been two and a half weeks since everything happened, but it seems like months. How exciting that you're working and living in Novosibirsk! What are you doing for work? Do you work long hours? I'm so glad you're ok – I was worried what would happen after you were asked to leave St. Basil's._

 _I wish I could tell you the latest news from St. Basil's, but a few days after you left, I did too. You might have noticed I'm sending this from a St. Vladimir's email account? Well, that's because when Dimitri and Rose returned to America, I came with them! I'm now enrolled in the senior class here and am having so much fun. It's very different to St. Basil's, but Dimitri, Rose, and Eddie are helping me settle in, and everyone's been so friendly. I'm hoping for an American allocation when I graduate so it will be an advantage graduating from St. Vlad's._

 _We left St. Basil's Wednesday before last and flew to Turkey to stay at Rose's Dad's house. It was my first time on a plane, and we flew first class, so I was really spoiled! We were only in Turkey for two days and a night, but Mr. Mazur showed us all around and to the markets, which was fun. We then flew to New York and spent the weekend there. Mr. Mazur had business to attend to, so he sent Rose and me shopping for all new stuff for school. You should SEE the shops there, Inna! It was like I'd died and gone to heaven! I lost count of how much of Mr. Mazur's money we spent, but I bought new **everything** – which is just as well as the fashions are different over here._

 _I can't remember if I told you before you left, but Eddie and I really liked each other and made out a few times when he was visiting St. Basil's. Well now I'm here we're dating! I thought Dimitri was going to freak out about it, but Eddie asked him for his blessing, and he's fine. As well as working, Dimitri has been training Rose, Eddie and me every morning and afternoon, which means I'm super busy, but I love it. Eddie is so sweet and romantic. He was so excited to see me when I arrived. I hadn't told him I was coming so he was super surprised._

 _Speaking of Dimitri, I have big news there! Just before they left to come back to America, Rose and Dimitri got married! They didn't tell anyone until later, but it's so cute how happy they are. Rose has changed her surname to Belikov, so it gets a bit confusing because we're in all the same classes and they mostly use surnames for the Novices here._

 _Since being here, I've met Rose's mother as well as Lissa and Christian. They're all really nice and have been so friendly._

 _I had better go – Dimitri is on guard overnight, so Rose is having a girls' night at the unit she and Dimitri share._

 _Look forward to hearing from you soon. Would love to hear all about your job and the nightclubs – am afraid it's all training for me - at least for the next couple of months until I graduate._

 _Vika_

 _P.S. The food is really different over here!_

"What do you think?" Rose said with a chuckle. "I think that covers everything without being bitchy?"

Leslie laughed. "I think it's perfect. Send it!"

Lissa agreed. "But I still can't believe you two got to go on a shopping mission with Rose. She's never gone on a big one with me!" she grumbled to Vika and Leslie.

"That's because I've never had a rich Baba insisting I spend his money," Rose explained. "If he ever does it again I promise you I'll let you come," she promised.

"You'd better," Lissa giggled. "Now Vika – did you bring your makeup bag? I had an idea of how you should do your eyes."

Vika looked to Rose apprehensively. The latter shrugged. "Just go with it. It's easier if you just let her have her way when it comes to cosmetics."

"That's right," Lissa said sweetly.

"Do it after dinner, Liss," Rose said, heading to the kitchen and pulling the pizzas out of the oven. "Help yourself guys," she said after cutting them and putting some plates and napkins out.

For the next half an hour they stuffed themselves on pizza.

Hughes and Matthews were sitting on one sofa, Vika, Rose and Lissa on the extended sofa bed. As anticipated, Vika was telling them all about the developing romance between her and Eddie. Apparently, they'd made it no further along the bases, but Vika was thinking next time they were making out she might let him make it to second base - but only over the top of her clothes. The others laughed – mostly imagining Eddie's horror if he'd known this was being discussed by a group of women, all of whom he knew.

"Hey, it's better than your husband flashing Christian," Lissa laughed.

Rose groaned and hid her face. "I thought we weren't going to talk about that?"

"No – we promised we'd not tease Dimitri. We never said anything about teasing you," Lissa giggled.

"What do you mean Dimka flashed Christian?" Vika asked, her slice of pizza poised in front of her mouth.

"Yesterday Dimitri was rostered to guard Lissa. He was coming off the back of an afternoon shift and was wrecked, so Lissa and Christian were coming here for breakfast so we could have a slow start before Church. Emil dropped them off at 8, but Dimitri and I had slept through the alarm. I heard the door and let them in, but Dimitri was still asleep. They'd been here a couple of minutes when your brother woke and came to the bedroom door. He was half asleep and hadn't dressed yet."

"And he was _naked?"_

"Yes. It was hilarious," Rose admitted. "Lissa had her back to the door, but Christian copped an eyeful."

"What did Dimka do?" Vika giggled.

"Slammed the door, swore a lot in Russian and then got dressed in his uniform."

Hughes and Matthews were looking at each other chortling.

"That's funny," Vika laughed, almost crying with amusement. "How's Christian taking it?" she asked Lissa.

"I think he's feeling a little inadequate, actually," Lissa said, flicking through the cable menus looking for a good movie. Realising what she'd said she quickly added, "About Dimitri's muscles, I mean! Christian's abs aren't as toned as Dimitri's are," she explained.

Everyone was laughing so hard no one could speak. Lissa was blushing furiously. "I really did mean about his muscles," she defended in embarrassment.

 _"Sure_ you did," Rose teased good-naturedly. "Tell Christian not to worry. I know Dimitri's muscles make a lot of other guys a little envious." Rose was going to tease a little more but could feel through the bond that Lissa was starting to get cross. "It's ok – I knew what you meant," Rose told her quietly as the others were still laughing.

After that, they put on a romantic comedy, Lissa insisting on painting each of their toenails while she half watched it. Matthews and Hughes both objected, but Lissa was having none of it.

"Come on Leslie. You're going on holidays – you never know who you'll meet!" she'd cajoled.

"I'm going to a town with a population about the size of the senior class. The only new people I'll be meeting are my youngest nieces and nephews," she'd argued.

"Well show them what a stylish aunt they have by getting your toenails done," Lissa had replied, not going to be off-put.

Matthews tried to avoid it by claiming she was on duty and had to keep her combat boots on.

"Rose? Vika? Is that a Guardian rule?" Lissa asked with a pout.

"NO!" they both said at the same time, condemning Matthews to ten minutes of having her toenails painted.

"See – you both look gorgeous!" Lissa enthused, looking to where Hughes and Matthews were sitting looking at their toenails with amused expressions. Leslie had a nice deep red, while Lissa had insisted on an almost fluorescent hot pink for Matthews. "See how good that pink looks on you? Really suits your skin tone."

"Yep. My socks won't know what hit them," Matthews commented dryly. "They might try and take me out for dinner and a movie once they see my toes," she joked.

After that Lissa had started in on Vika's makeup, trying a couple of different looks before coming up with one that she and the others declared to be a 'winner.' Rose had to admit it accentuated all Vika's features beautifully.

The movie over, and curfew approaching, Vika needed to head back to her dorm. "Thanks, Lissa – I love what you've done with my makeup. It's beautiful!" she gushed, giving a surprised Lissa a hug. "Thanks, Rose – I've had such a great night! It's so nice to have a sister-in-law my own age!"

Rose smiled, showing her to the door. At almost 10 am it was light out, and she'd be fine walking back to her dorm.

"I should probably go too," Leslie said, looking a little regretful.

"Up to you. Lissa and I are going to go to bed, but with the timing of your flight, you might be best trying to stay awake and reset to human time? If you two want to hang out and watch another movie it won't bother us," Rose said. "Bathroom is through the bedroom, but just sneak through if you need to use it."

"I might go now before you go to sleep," Matthews said, climbing up and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're ok if I stay?" Leslie whispered to Rose as Lissa was putting away the leftover pizza into the fridge. "It's just I won't be seeing her for a couple of weeks…"

Rose whispered back, "Of course I don't mind," before continuing at a normal volume, "I'll set the alarm, but if you're still here and I don't wake can you get me up by 6.30? If you put the coffee on first it might be better for everyone," she joked.

After Matthews returned Hughes used the bathroom and then Lissa and Rose said their goodnights, retiring to the bedroom.

"Which is your side?" Lissa asked shyly as Rose shut the door and closed the blackout blinds.

"Dimitri usually sleeps closer to the door," she said with a smile. "He likes to put himself between me and any potential source of danger. But since he's not here tonight, I'll sleep on his side."

"What? To put yourself between me and danger?" Lissa asked fondly.

"Yeah that. And I didn't change his pillowcases when I changed the sheets earlier. I like smelling him as I go to sleep," Rose admitted, her cheeks flushing in the darkness.

Lissa smiled. "That's sweet – just don't think I'm Dimitri and grab me while I'm asleep," she joked. "Speaking of which, how serious are Hughes and Matthews?"

Rose spun to look at her in astonishment in the darkened room. "Um – what do you mean?"

"Rose I'm not an _idiot!_ I'm also starting to read auras, remember? And those two are seriously in like with each other. It's nice of you to give them a chance for some private time together."


	80. Ch 80 - Hola!

The last fortnight had gone past crazy fast. It seemed like only yesterday Rose's parents had left for Mexico, but they were due back tomorrow, Friday morning. Things had been relatively quiet in their absence. Rose had trained, done schoolwork and there'd been two more tournament rounds. The second Rose, Eddie, and Vika had observed, Dimitri not wanting any of them to compete until the third week. The winner had been Ramos – a bit of a dark horse in their year. Surprisingly, he'd also done quite well against his Guardian, Emil – lasting for eight minutes.

Emil was actually a decent fighter. He was also the only person on campus who was naturally quieter and more reticent than Ramos. Yet strangely during the debriefing chat afterward, the two were seen sitting off to one side chatting quite animatedly. Dimitri had sat on the grass cuddling Rose laughing as he observed his almost eremitic colleague bordering on ebullience.

"I might suggest Emil informally mentors Ramos," Dimitri said to Rose thoughtfully. "They seem to have really clicked!"

"I'm not just saying this because I fell in love with mine and married him," Rose said, leaning up to kiss her Russian God, "but I think there's a lot to be said for Novices having a mentor even just for one or two sessions a week."

"I agree, milaya. It's not just good for the student. The mentor benefits, too. I'm going to mention it to Alberta. We're so short staffed at the moment she won't be able to work it into the workload allocation, but there are lots of other ways she can encourage Guardians to mentor a student."

"Do you ever wonder how different our lives would have been if you hadn't agreed to mentor me?" Rose asked.

"The idea is too frightening for me to even contemplate," Dimitri said, pulling Rose closer to him.

The following week Eddie had competed and, unsurprisingly, had been the victor. He'd had to fight Guardian Harrick, the one who had attacked Dimitri on shift, so Dimitri had given Eddie the low down on his fighting style and weaknesses. Eddie had done well – actually managing to take down Harrick after eleven minutes. This first Novice to take down a Guardian in the competition, it automatically propelled him to head of the leaderboard and made him a big man on campus – at least for the week. Eddie, being Eddie, shunned the accolades. If anything it just made him more determined to train.

They'd added an extra thirty minutes onto their training schedule every morning, and Eddie would often stay back after their afternoon sessions had ended. At first, they'd thought it was him wanting to be the tournament victor, but Vika was starting to get worried. Apparently, all he could talk about was training and allocations. She'd spoken with Rose about it, who'd suggested she raise her concerns with Dimitri.

In the end, Dimitri had had a chat with him and got to the root of the problem. Eddie, like the rest of them, was starting to freak out about his future and his allocation. After a long chat, Dimitri had managed to get through to him and calm some of his fears. They still trained an extra half an hour a day, but Eddie was more like his usual self.

"Hopefully Matthews will go back to her normal self tomorrow," Dimitri commented as he and Rose were walking back to their unit after dinner. "She's been cranky as hell the last fortnight."

"Oh, why's that?" Rose asked, not wanting to give away a confidence.

"I think she's rather taken with your Dad's Guardian Hughes. I thought you knew?"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't think you did," Rose laughed.

"I've worked with Matthews for a long time, milaya. Of course, I noticed!"

"It's sad really. Hughes will be going back to Turkey with Baba, and I suppose Matthews will stay here."

"I suppose so," Dimitri mused. "It's one more reason I'm glad we married when we did. I know getting through allocations is going to be difficult, but at least we'll be together."

* * *

"Hola!" Abe boomed, climbing out of the van wearing a ridiculous sombrero.

"Oh hell! I didn't think it could get worse than the scarves. I was wrong," Rose moaned, being swept into a fond hug by her father and then her mother.

"Belikov! Taking care of our little girl?" Abe said, shaking Dimitri's hand.

"Always, Abe," Dimitri smiled, leaning over to give Janine a kiss on the cheek before helping Pavel and the other Guardians with the luggage.

"Oh, Rosemarie! You should see the shopping," Janine was enthusing to Rose. "Some of the fashion there is just beautiful! Wait until you see what I brought back for you."

Rose trailed her parents back towards Abe's unit.

"Hey, Leslie! How was home?" she asked, spotting Guardian Hughes also heading back to the unit.

"Well, I remember why I was so keen to get out of the place!" Leslie laughed. "It was great seeing the family and some old friends, but two weeks was enough, ya'know? Small town, small thinking."

Rose laughed. "Was it really that bad?"

"It was worse," Leslie chuckled. "But I wouldn't have missed going home for the world."

Back at the unit, Janine was busy directing them where to put the luggage. "Just put mine on the left, Abe's on the right. I want to relax now, but later on, I'll get the rest of my things from the other unit."

Rose looked to Dimitri who'd also caught what Janine had said. Well, it seems like a fortnight away had worked!

Flopping down on the couches Abe had, thankfully, removed the sombrero. "Now! We have presents!" he said, throwing back the lid of a suitcase.

"First we had these made in Taxco," Abe said, handing a box each to Rose and Dimitri. "They're probably a bit fancy for everyday use, but I thought you might like them for ceremonial occasions?"

Rose opened the timber box to see a set of stakes. The same weight and length as standard issue Guardian stakes, that's where the similarities ended. The hilt was scored with delicate cross-hatching, making the stake easy to hold. Down the shaft of each stake were gorgeous wild rose etchings. Finally around the very top of the stake were the characters Беликов. Rose gasped. These weren't just stakes – these were works of art!

"Wow! These are gorgeous! Thanks, Mom, thanks, Baba!"

She exchanged boxes with Dimitri. His stakes were very similar. The cross-hatching and name around the hilt were identical, but where Rose's stakes had the rose etchings, Dimitri's were plain.

"We match, Comrade," Rose said, picking up his stakes reverently.

"Of course we do, milaya," he said, leaning down to kiss her hair.

"They're not charmed, but I thought we could get that done when you go to Court?" Abe suggested.

After the stakes, Abe had several pieces of silver jewelry for Rose and one for Dimitri.

"Oh look – a bracelet!" Rose laughed, enjoying the look of discomfiture on her Russian God's face.

"It's a _cuff,_ Rose. And they're quite manly and in fashion," Abe defended.

"Says the guy who wears technicolor silk scarves and a sombrero," Rose muttered dubiously earning a grin from her husband.

After that they moved on to clothing, Janine having brought back several ethnic wrap skirts for Rose as well as some gorgeous scarves.

"I know they're not your usual look, but I thought they were quite pretty?"

"They're lovely thanks, Mom." Rose hadn't needed to lie - her mother had chosen well, and she could see the skirts being perfect to throw on over her workout lycra after a gym session.

"So how long are you back for?" Rose asked, trying to lead the conversation around to what was going on between her parents.

"Well I rang Court, and it looks as though the court-martial will be this week sometime. We thought we'd go with you to get that settled and then your mother and I were going to go to Turkey."

"So you're giving up work, Mom?" Rose asked in astonishment. She'd known it was a possibility, but to hear it actually happening was still surprising.

"I've extended my leave of absence again. We thought we'd spend a month together living in Turkey to see how it goes. We'll be back in Montana for your graduation, and we'll know one way or another by then," her mother said, observing Rose's reaction.

"That sounds great," Rose said smiling at both her parents. "So what're the long-term plans?"

"Your father is thinking of scaling back his business activities a little, and we thought we might travel a bit," Janine explained.

Any further discussion was interrupted by a knock at the door. Pavel answered it to find Alberta.

"Ah – perfect – almost everyone I need here at the same time. Pavel, Belikov? Baker and Charleton's court-martial is scheduled for Wednesday at Court. I thought you could fly out after the tournament tomorrow? Belikov? Abe's arranged for one of his Guardians to stay and take your shifts, so you're free to stay until the Friday. Rose, you've been requested as a witness, so you will also need to attend. I've asked your teachers to put together a list of reading to make sure you don't fall behind in your academic studies while you're away."

Rose couldn't suppress a grin. She was going to Court with her handsome husband!

"I also received a call from the Queen. She has requested an audience with Princess Dragomir. She was aware of the court-martial, and so suggested she travel with your party. I hate to ask, Abe, but sending the required Guardians with the Princess for a week is going to leave us critically short-staffed. Is there any way your Guardians could assume responsibility for her?"

Abe looked to Pavel questioningly.

"That should be fine. I guess we'll take the full complement anyway, so there'll be plenty to guard her," Pavel confirmed.

It looked like it was all settled. Rose was almost bouncing up and down on the sofa in excitement when she looked up to see Leslie coming out of her bedroom.

"Baba? After the whole Viktor thing, Lissa stresses a bit being with Guardians she doesn't know. Do you think perhaps one of your Guardians could take Guardian Matthews' shifts here so she could come with us to Court? She's been one of Lissa's Guardians for a long time, and Lissa is comfortable around her."

"That's a wonderful idea," Alberta complemented Rose. "You're right – the Princess is likely to stress a lot less if she's with a Guardian she knows and trusts."

"Hughes? You ok staying behind?" Pavel asked, turning to Leslie.

Rose suppressed a groan, sincerely wanting to slap the back of Pavel's head. Leslie was about to answer when Rose butted in, "Maybe you could ask one of the men instead, Pavel? Lissa's going to want to spend every spare moment in the change rooms of the shops at Court, so the more female Guardians to share the load the better."

Pavel shrugged as if to say it was neither here nor there to him.

"Another good suggestion," Dimitri said turning to Rose with a twinkle in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I'll have to tell Stan you've been paying attention in his classes after all."

"Don't you dare – I'll deny everything," Rose laughed, pleased to see everything settled nicely. "Does Lissa know she's going to Court? And why does the Queen want to see her?"

"Not yet, and I got the impression it was to discuss her plans for University," Alberta said.

"I have to go, milaya. I'm relieving Guardian Matthews guarding Lissa. I'll see you at afternoon training," Dimitri said, leaning across to give Rose a smoldering kiss.

"I'll come with you – I want to go tell Lissa we're going to court. She's going to be so excited!" Rose said, still grinning. "Shall I also tell Guardian Matthews?"

"Yes. Tell them both to be ready to fly out tomorrow evening," Alberta directed. "I'll stay here and make the necessary arrangements with your mother and Abe."

Funny, Rose thought, it looked more like Alberta was gasbagging with her mother and opening presents from Mexico! Rose and Dimitri said their goodbyes and Leslie stood too. "I'll walk with you," she said.

Once outside she looked at Rose where she was walking beside Dimitri and lifted an eyebrow.

"It's alright. Dimitri knows," Rose started. "I didn't say anything," she explained quickly, seeing Leslie's angry look. "He's worked with Matthews for years and picked it up from how cranky she's been while you've been away."

Leslie flushed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Lissa does. She's learning to read auras, and she commented how you two light up around one another."

"Great. So it's the worst-kept secret on campus," Leslie moaned.

"Actually I'm pretty sure everyone else is oblivious," Dimitri said, speaking for the first time. "I mean, Emil might have guessed, but you don't need to worry about any gossip from that front."

The three of them laughed. Emil's discretion was legendary.

"Well thanks for getting us both along on the trip," Leslie said gratefully. "All going according to plan, your parents are heading to Europe at the end of the week, so I won't be seeing her after that. It will be nice to have another week together."

Rose looked at Leslie and could see she was bummed at the idea of having to say goodbye. "Try not to worry too much. A huge amount can happen in a week."

What prophetic words they turned out to be.


	81. Ch 81 - Sounds About Right

"I can't believe we're going to Court! Together!" Lissa was bouncing up and down in her seat as the plane started its descent towards the Court runway. They were sitting at the back of the small plane – Rose and Dimitri seated side by side in comfortable beige leather chairs, Lissa in another facing them. The seat beside Lissa was vacant, so for half the flight she'd sprawled across the two and slept while Rose and Dimitri had made out. However she was awake now and beyond excited, so Rose was chatting with her while Dimitri looked out the window - his duster closed across his lap concealing the evidence of a somewhat different type of excitement.

He was just about counting down the seconds until they arrived. It would be close to midday by the time they were in and settled, but it would be worth it. Abe had handled all the arrangements for the trip and had surprised Dimitri by accommodating them all at the most expensive hotel in Court. Dimitri had tried to argue it was unnecessary, but Abe had been adamant.

"Dimitri, when a Moroi man brings his Dhampir mistress to court, he stays in guest accommodation and orders takeout, so it's discreet. When he comes to Court with his family, he stays at a hotel and goes out to restaurants. This is a big week for Janine and me. We're pretty much announcing ourselves as a couple, and with Rose as a family. As a very wealthy man coming to Court with my family, I've booked Janine and me the Presidential Suite at the most expensive hotel in Court, and I plan to make sure Janine enjoys every luxury Court has to offer. Rose, too. Which is why I've booked you newlyweds the Honeymoon Suite," he explained, refusing to discuss the issue any further.

It was bright overhead when they arrived, and everyone was weary. Driving from the landing strip to the hotel their party checked in as quickly as possible. The hotel was ready for them, getting them into their rooms with maximum efficiency. They were all on the top floor – as expected Abe and Janine in the best suite. Pavel and another Guardian were discreetly accommodated in a room that adjoined their living room but had its own entry out onto the hallway. Rose and Dimitri were in the Honeymoon Suite just down the hall. Next to them were interconnecting twin rooms with a couple of Guardians in each, and finally, Lissa was in a room down the end that connected to a twin room beside it that Matthews and Hughes were sharing.

Guardian protocol dictated that the door between Lissa's room and theirs should be kept open, or at least ajar, at all times. None of them were thrilled with the idea. Setting her bags down in her room, Lissa determinedly marched to the doorway, looking in to see the Guardians each putting their luggage on a bed.

"Leslie? Celeste? You know how I'm a Spirit user, right? Well as part of that I can read auras. I know how you two feel about each other, and I couldn't be happier for you both. I'd like you to enjoy your time together and privacy this week, so let's keep this door shut and locked, ok?" Lissa said, giving the two scarlet-faced Guardians an encouraging smile before engaging the locks on both handles and shutting the door.

In the Honeymoon Suite, the staff had gone all out. The huge bed was surrounded by rose petals in a love heart shape on the floor. On a side table was a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket with a note 'Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Belikov' beside a box of chocolates.

"It's late milaya. Do you want to sleep?" Dimitri asked, hopeful she'd decline.

Rose shook her head, giving him an encouraging look. "Take off all your clothes, Comrade. And bring the wine and the chocolates," she ordered, stripping off her traveling clothes and flopping into the center of the massive bed with a giggle.

* * *

It was almost 11 pm by the time everyone surfaced. Rose and Dimitri might well have slept longer had Lissa not been determinedly knocking on their door. Dimitri had opened his eyes, had the presence of mind to put on a bathrobe and opened the door.

"It's 10.45 pm! Are you two going to sleep the day away?" Lissa demanded, trying to look around Dimitri's robe-clad figure to find Rose.

"Shhh – she's still asleep," Dimitri grumbled. "And she's not dressed," he added, holding out an arm to stop Lissa barging her way into their room.

"I'm awake now," a voice growled behind him, and Rose came to the door, the massive sheet from the bed wrapped around her.

"Good – they've got a brunch buffet downstairs. I think they have donuts…" Lissa tempted.

"Oh! Comrade! Quick, get dressed!" Rose said enthusiastically. "We'll be out in five, Lissa!"

Dimitri chuckled closing their door. Nothing could get Rose moving faster than food – especially if there happened to be donuts. Ten minutes later they joined everyone downstairs where Rose was delighted to see there were, indeed, her favorite choc-iced treats. After disposing of three in a row, Rose settled down to discuss plans for the day with Lissa. It was Sunday, which was apparently a busy recreation day at Court.

Abe and Janine were planning to check out the art gallery. Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri thought a visit to the riverside craft market would be more fun. Matthews and Hughes were to accompany them. As the most familiar with Court, Matthews drove, occasionally pointing out things of interest on the way.

When they'd parked and got out of the car, Dimitri started to speak with Matthews and Hughes, allocating the guard.

"Dimitri? You've got the week off – that's why we're here," Celeste reminded him. "Take your wife's hand and go check out the markets. We've got the Princess," she ordered sternly.

They'd walked along the riverside, looking at the different stalls. "Buy it if you like it, Roza," Dimitri said, kissing her hair as she looked at some pretty necklaces.

"I'd never have anywhere to wear it," Rose said. "Besides I don't have money to be spending on necklaces," she added matter of factly.

"What do you mean you don't have money? We have plenty of money if you want to buy yourself something, milaya?"

Rose just shook her head and kept walking. The five of them stopped for Paella at the end of the walk, enjoying their late lunch and people watching. Lissa had bought up big – two new scarves, a pretty bangle, a gorgeous hair clip and a hand-tooled leather money clip for Christian. They'd just started down the second aisle of the market when Lissa squealed, causing Celeste and Leslie to launch into full defense mode.

"Rose! Look at these masquerade masks! They're ideal for the end of year ball! Oh, they're so pretty!" Lissa swooned, looking at the handmade masks that were, admittedly, gorgeous. "Look at this one, it would go _perfectly_ with your dress! You have to buy it!"

Rose looked at the mask, fingering the ruby red plumes and delicate lace wistfully.

"Try it on," Lissa encouraged. "Which of these do you think looks better?" she asked, modeling two masks for Rose. Deciding on the deeper teal one for herself, she was encouraging Rose to buy the ruby one.

"I really can't, Liss," Rose said. "I only have about ten bucks left from the money Mom gave me when I went to Russia."

"Then I'll buy it for you," Lissa said sweetly, signaling to the stallholder to wrap them both up. "Call it a graduation present!"

"I don't _want_ you to buy it for me, Lissa," Rose said loudly in frustration. "I don't need charity. Just _leave it_ alright?" she said, stomping off and leaving an astounded looking Lissa and further back a bewildered Dimitri.

"What was that about?" Dimitri asked, having looked up in time to see a furious Rose taking off.

"I honestly don't know. I suggested Rose buy a mask to go with her dress for the end of year masquerade ball, but she said couldn't afford it. So I offered to buy it for her, and she shouted at me."

Dimitri looked at Lissa in confusion. "Lissa? How has Rose bought things for herself in the past?"

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"How does she buy her clothes and things?"

"Oh. She hasn't, really. Before my parents died, Mom would take us shopping and buy stuff for both of us. Afterward, when we were on the run, I paid for what we needed from my trust fund. Once we came back to the Academy, Rose didn't really need money anymore. The Academy gave her a year's worth of clothes at Christmas, and she gets her toiletries from the storeroom like most of the Guardians, and other Novices do. I buy a lot of cosmetics, so I give her all the ones I don't want, and I usually buy her whatever else she needs for her birthday or Christmas."

"So she's never had any money of her own?" Dimitri asked, horrified.

"Not really. Her Mom would send her fifty dollars every birthday and Christmas, and she and Mason would make a bit playing pool against the Royal Moroi, but that's it."

Dimitri started swearing in Russian. "Which mask did she like?" he asked, pulling out his wallet and not even looking at the price.

"That one," Lissa said, watching as he motioned for the stallholder to wrap it up.

"Just give us a couple of minutes, I need to talk to my wife," Dimitri said to Lissa, taking the bag and striding back along the riverwalk looking for his Roza.

"Hey milaya," he said wrapping his arms around her from behind, finding her standing and watching some little kids playing in front of a bubble machine. "What was that with Lissa?"

"Nothing," Rose replied a little petulantly.

"Roza?"

"It's nothing, Comrade."

"It isn't nothing, but we'll talk about it later. I want to have dinner just the two of us tonight, ok?"

"I think Baba has organized a fancy dinner at a restaurant he'd like us to attend," Rose said evasively.

"Dessert then. There are some things we need to talk about, and this isn't the time or the place. Please, Roza?" he asked, spinning her around to face him.

"Ok," Rose whispered, leaning up to kiss him tenderly.

They were standing together, Rose resting her head against Dimitri's chest him with his arms around her waist when Rose could feel someone's eyes upon her. Looking around she froze, an involuntary whimper escaping her throat. Standing ten feet away, looking at her with an inscrutable expression, was Adrian Ivashkov.

Startled by her whimper Dimitri looked around, following the direction of her gaze. Pulling her tighter against him, Dimitri glared at Adrian.

"It's ok, Comrade," Rose whispered. "Just don't let go of me, alright?" she asked, spinning around in Dimitri's arms to face her husband's cousin.

"Adrian," she acknowledged, her voice barely shaking.

"Rose. Guardian Belikov," Adrian said politely stepping forward but maintaining a bit of distance. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were at Court. So you guys got together after all?" he said, taking in the protective way Dimitri was holding Rose.

"Adrian, Dimitri and I have been in love for quite some time. We were married a month ago."

Adrian smiled a crooked smile. "Married? Wow, that's great. I'm happy for the two of you. Really." He looked at Dimitri tensely before continuing. "Rose I want to say how sorry I am about what happened in Russia. The darkness overtook me. It wasn't until weeks later I could even recall what I'd done. Tatiana explained how you wouldn't have me charged and insisted on me getting help, and I appreciate it. I'm in therapy, have been taking medication and I'm working on ways of managing the darkness. It's still a struggle sometimes, but at least I'm no longer a danger to anyone else," he joked mirthlessly.

"I'm glad, Adrian. I know it wasn't the real you who abducted me, but I hope you understand why we're never going to be able to be friends in the same way we used to be."

He nodded sadly, turning to face Lissa as she walked towards them.

"Cousin," Adrian nodded to her.

"Adrian," she acknowledged a little warily.

"You're looking well. Christian here, too?"

"No. He's back at the Academy. I'm here to meet with your Aunt."

"Yes. She's had a whole team working on researching Spirit. I imagine she wants to discuss what she's discovered with you," he explained. "If you have any free time while you're here I'd love to catch up and go through some of it. It's safe," he said, correctly interpreting her reluctant expression, "I have a team of Guardians accompanying me at all times, and I'm medicated now," he explained, gesturing to three Guardians who were standing nearby watching him while doing their best to look inconspicuous. "If you find you have some free time, just ring me at the palace. I'm staying in a guest room up there."

Nodding at them all, Adrian took his leave.

"Are you ok, milaya?" Dimitri asked, looking at Rose carefully.

"I guess so," she said. "Could we go back to the hotel? I'm tired, and I'd like to rest before dinner."

Lissa nodded, so the five of them headed back to the car.

* * *

Rose was lying in Dimitri's arms on their bed a couple of hours before dinner. They'd had an afternoon nap together and were now lounging around.

"I thought we might run errands tomorrow morning, milaya? We could get those new stakes charmed, we might as well get you measured for your Guardian uniforms, we can organize switching over some of your identification into your married name, and we'll need to sort out things with the bank."

"The bank?"

"Well you'll need an account with your name on it for when you start working," he explained. "And you need access to our accounts as well," he added, kissing her hair.

"Our accounts?"

"We need to talk about how to manage money long term – but you're my wife now, Roza. What's mine is yours. I'm not going to have you going around without access to our money or feeling you can't spoil yourself with your girlfriends now and again."

"Lissa said something?" Rose sighed.

"I asked, and I feel stupid for not thinking of it before now," Dimitri said quietly. "At the moment we have two accounts. Since I started working, I've had seventy-five percent of my wage paid directly to Mama to support the family in Baia. The rest I've had divided; twenty-percent every month into long-term savings, and five percent into an everyday account. Because I've always been in live-in positions, I've had very few expenses - so five percent has been plenty. In fact, even after our honeymoon and Russia we still have a healthy balance in that account," Dimitri said, mentioning a figure to Rose.

"The other account is invested. I can add to it, but I need to go into the bank and sign forms if I need to access it. I've only withdrawn from it twice – once for Paul when he was sick a few years ago and needed to see an expensive specialist and again to help Mama pay a land tax bill back when I was paid in rubles and what I was sending home did not go as far as it does now," Dimitri explained. "It goes up and down slightly all the time, but last time I checked we have a nice little nest egg saved," he announced proudly, mentioning a second figure. "We'll need to revisit how to divide my pay once I know where we're allocated, but with Xander paying board, and Viktoria due to send money home once she's working, I'll be reducing the percentage I send to Mama. In the meantime, we need to add you as a signatory to the accounts, and get you a card for the everyday account."

"I probably won't need it – next time I leave St. Vlad's it will be to start working."

"Then you'll also need an account of your own for your pay to go into," Dimitri chuckled.

"So what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine?" Rose joked.

"That sounds about right," Dimitri laughed, pulling his wife back to him and kissing her softly.


	82. Ch 82 - Nice Try!

"We saw Adrian Ivashkov at the market this afternoon," Dimitri said quietly to Abe and Pavel over dinner.

Abe paused, his fork halfway to his mouth. "And how did that go?" he asked, looking to Rose.

"It was ok. He apologized. He said he's in treatment and taking medication."

"As he should be," Dimitri growled. Abe nodded. Neither of them was entirely satisfied with the outcome of that situation.

"He said Queen Tatiana has been researching Spirit. He thought she might have news about it for Lissa," Rose explained.

"When are you scheduled to see the Queen?" Abe asked Lissa.

"Tomorrow at 10 pm," Lissa replied a little nervously.

Rose leaned over and grabbed her hand. "I'm sure it will be fine," she soothed, leaning over to give Lissa a hug. "Dimitri and I have errands to run tomorrow, so how about we drop you off?"

Lissa nodded gratefully. "That would be great."

* * *

"She wants me to be queen," Lissa moaned to Rose, lying face down on her bed sobbing. "I went in, we had tea, and then she came straight out with it. She said she intends to train me up to be the next Queen."

"Well you knew it was a possibility, didn't you?" Rose asked. "It's been a while since the Dragomir's have held the throne."

"I did," Lissa admitted, "I just thought it wouldn't be until I was older. The queen wants to apprentice me _as soon as I graduate."_

Rose's eyes flicked to where Dimitri sat in an armchair in the corner of Lissa's room. They'd just finished at the bank and had been walking around enjoying Court together when Dimitri had received a call. It had been Celeste asking them to return to the hotel urgently. Lissa had returned from her meeting with the Queen close to hysterical, refusing to speak with anyone but Rose.

"So she wants you to come to court immediately?" Rose asked.

"No. I'll still be able to go to Lehigh with Christian, but she wants me to spend the summers at Court with her, and also come back to attend the major Royal functions throughout the academic year."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad? You'll still get to do college and be with Christian?"

"There is that," Lissa agreed. "And she's come around to the idea of Christian and me. She said she had hoped I might marry Adrian, but with the Spirit and everything she's agreed it's not a good idea."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Rose soothed. "But a lot can happen in four years. Maybe just see what happens?"

"I know," Lissa said sitting up. "It just all started getting too much. I'm so glad you're here, Rose. I just can't handle any of this without you."

Rose gave Lissa a hug, opening the bond and siphoning some of the darkness. Looking over to where Dimitri sat, she saw him sigh.

"Come on. Get out the prospectus. You still haven't told me about the minor you're thinking of choosing," Rose said encouragingly, trying to distract Lissa.

"It's tricky. They operate on a five-unit teaching year. So you take your major during the fourteen-week September to mid-December period, your minor in a seven-week period over January and February and then your major again in the fourteen weeks from March to June. So you can only pick your minor subjects from this column," she said scrunching her nose.

"Nothing you like?" Rose asked.

"Not really. I'd much rather do one of these as a minor," Lissa said pointing to subjects in the September and March columns. "It seems silly to do something I'm not really into just for the credit points," Lissa said. "The other subjects all sound so much more interesting."

"Is there any reason you couldn't do one of those others instead?"

"I'd either have to overload, or skip the January teaching period and spend an extra year at Lehigh doing earning the extra four minor credit points."

"Would that be such a _bad_ thing? Christmas and January is a busy time around Court from what I understand. I'm sure you could convince Tatiana it would be beneficial to have you around at that time of year. That way you could do the minor subjects you want to do, and you'd get an extra year before assuming more of your Royal responsibilities."

Lissa looked at Rose eyes wide. "Rose you're a _genius!_ That could so work! I'm sure I could sell that to Tatiana, and Christian would love it, too!" Saying his name, Lissa's hand flew to her mouth. "I haven't told Christian about my meeting with Tatiana. I'd better ring him!"

"We'll get going then," Rose said, looking to where Dimitri sat and nodding her head towards the door. "Tell Sparky I said hello."

* * *

"So we're going to Lehigh then?" Dimitri asked, holding Rose as they lay on the bed in their suite. "She's going to need you, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is," Rose said, feeling flat but knowing it was mostly from the darkness. "I know we talked about it as a possibility, but now it's decision time I kind of wish we could choose St. Basil's."

"I know, milaya. But I meant what I said back in Russia. Really all that matters is that we're together. And college could be kind of fun?"

"Hmm all those frat parties and young, hot human guys hitting on me… I see what you mean, Comrade," Rose joked.

"No frat parties for you Mrs. Belikov!" Dimitri growled playfully, pushing her onto her back. "You'll have to tell those human boys you're already taken!"

His lips were on hers, and Rose was bringing her hips hard up against his with a little moan when there was a knock at their door.

"A guy just can't catch a break around here," Dimitri grumbled, rolling off Rose, adjusting himself and walking to the door.

"Novice Rosemarie Hathaway, please." Standing at their door was a Guardian in the Queen's scarlet-fringed uniform.

Coming to the door, Rose was obviously pulling her clothes back into place.

"Yes?"

"You're Novice Rosemarie Hathaway?"

"Belikov."

"Sorry?"

"We're recently married," Rose said, nodding towards Dimitri, "so it's Rose Belikov, now."

"Pardon me, Novice Belikov. Her Majesty Queen Tatiana wishes to see you."

"Now?"

"Yes please."

Rose sighed. "Hold that thought, Comrade," she said, wrapping her arms around her Russian God's neck and kissing him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Do you want me to come with you, milaya?"

"No. Stay here. I shouldn't be too long," Rose said, giving him a loving smile.

* * *

"So it's true? I'd heard the rumors when you returned to St. Vladimir's, but I wasn't sure."

"Yes it's true," Rose smiled, sipping her tea. "I was married a month ago in Russia."

"A big step – especially for two Dhampir," Tatiana commented.

Rose shrugged. "Being Dhampir so much is already decided for us. But we could choose to let ourselves love and share our lives together."

"And where does that leave Vasilisa?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, I assume she's told you about my plans for her? With the Spirit, she's going to need your support."

"Yes. Dimitri and I were just talking about it when your Guardian arrived. We'd come to the same conclusion. We've already had a couple of people propose allocations where we could be together, but I'll probably put in a request to be allocated to Lissa, and Dimitri to guard Christian."

"That would work out nicely for you all," Tatiana mused. "Of course allocations are a tricky thing – there's no guarantee you'd both get the allocation you want."

"I'm not concerned about that," Rose said, taking another sip of her tea and looking at Tatiana boldly. "As you once told me, the Allocations Board works for you. If you're serious about wanting Lissa to take over from you one day, then I can't imagine the choice of her Guardians, or her boyfriend's would be left to chance."

"No. They wouldn't be," Tatiana agreed. "But what if your husband were not allocated to Christian?"

"Then I'd be asking my father to help set Dimitri and me up in the human world," Rose replied without hesitation.

"You'd leave Vasilisa and our whole way of life?"

"Only if I'm forced to," Rose said quietly.

Tatiana looked surprised. "So tell me about your husband then. Dimitri?"

"Yes Dimitri," Rose said with a smile. "He's from Russia and trained at St. Basil's. He's twenty-five, a blood master level seven, has nine molnija and was assigned as Lissa's Guardian when we returned to the Academy. He was also my combat mentor at St. Vladimir's. Originally we were slated to be guarding partners for Lissa when she graduated, but as it turns out a different sort of partnership suited us better," Rose joked and was surprised to see Tatiana smile.

"A blood master seven by twenty-five is impressive," Tatiana observed thoughtfully.

"He'd just turned twenty-two when he earned it," Rose clarified.

Tatiana raised her eyebrows. "And obviously he's familiar with the Princess and her boyfriend?"

"Yes. It was actually Christian who suggested Dimitri guard him. A lot of people, even Guardians, are prejudiced because of Christian's parents. Dimitri knows Christian's aunt from St. Basil's so doesn't share those sentiments. With me potentially guarding Lissa it just made sense."

"Yes, I can see that," Tatiana conceded. "Of course, as they'll be living outside wards Vasilisa and Christian would need more than two Guardians. Head Guardian Croft has suggested a team of six. Allocations are a month away. If you're serious about requesting Vasilisa and Christian, you should probably meet with Guardian Croft while you're here to discuss the particulars. I'll give you his number – make an appointment with him when you're ready."

Tatiana jotted a number on a piece of paper and pushed it across the table towards Rose.

* * *

"So, it looks as though the allocations are ours if we want them," Rose finished, lying on her stomach on their bed, watching Dimitri as she told him about her meeting with the Queen. "She said we should talk with Guardian Croft while we're here."

Dimitri smiled at her. "I'm game if you are?"

"It doesn't have to be forever," Rose said. "I want us to spend serious time in Russia one day, too."

"I'd like that too, milaya. But for right now it seems like the best option. Did you want to tell Lissa?"

"Not just yet. Let's meet with Croft tomorrow and discuss exactly how things would work. Once we're sure, we can speak with Lissa. Now, come here big boy," Rose whispered. "I believe we were rudely interrupted before…" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rolled on top of her kissing her greedily.

 _"That's_ better," Rose sighed, her Russian God's lips trailing over her jaw and to the spot beneath her ear that drove her crazy.

* * *

"I'm Croft," a man in his early fifties said extending his hand. "Head of Guardians here at Court, and Queen Tatiana's representative on the Allocations Board."

"Belikov," Dimitri said shaking his hand, "and this is Rose."

"Hathaway?"

"Also Belikov," Rose said shaking his hand. "We're married," she said a little stiffly, almost daring him to make an issue of it.

"Yes, I knew that – I wasn't sure if you'd changed your name," he explained kindly, gesturing for them to take a seat. Rose saw him grab a file from his desk with 'Hathaway, R' on the top and cross out Hathaway, writing Belikov in its place.

She looked around curiously. Guardian Croft was arguably one of the most powerful Dhampir in their world, yet his office was anything but pretentious. Almost ruthless in its functionality, the filing cabinets didn't match, and the louvers at the window could use a good dusting.

"So her Majesty tells me you're to be the Guardians for Princess Dragomir and Lord Ozera?"

"It's looking that way," Dimitri confirmed.

"I'm a little surprised to see a Novice put forward to guard the Princess as her first assignment. I'd have expected to see a more experienced Guardian in such a high-pressure role," Croft said, looking between the two of them.

"Lissa and I are bonded," Rose explained. "She can speak to me without words, and I can slip inside her head as well as read her thoughts, moods and often her whereabouts."

"It gives her a huge advantage," Dimitri continued. "When the Princess was abducted by Dashkov, we wouldn't have known where to find her without their bond. Rose is also a skilled fighter. She already has eight molnija."

"Eight?" Croft looked astounded, looking to the back of her neck as Rose obligingly turned her neck towards him. "That is surprising. Still, in a guarding situation like this, I'd like a mix of experienced Guardians and graduates. There'll need to be six in total. Dimitri – with your age, rank, and experience guarding the Princess, you're an obvious choice to lead the team if you're interested? It would be a promotion and would put you in a good position to potentially be head of the Queen's Guard one day. The question remains whether Rose would be able to accept you as her boss during work hours. I appreciate it could be a difficult situation for the two of you."

"I trust Dimitri more than I do any other Guardian. I'm more likely to obey him than anyone else," Rose admitted ruefully, earning a chuckle from Dimitri and Croft.

"Well, it's a big decision. I believe you're here until Friday? Talk it through between yourselves, but let me know as soon as possible. If you decide against it, I'd appreciate your opinion on others who could be considered for the leadership role and also potential members of the guarding team. Guarding in an all-human environment outside of wards can be difficult, so you'll need people who can think outside the square and who are adaptable. Queen Tatiana has advised me that the Princess and presumably Lord Ozera will be spending June through September at Court. Since they'll only need two Guardians then, team members will be able to take their leave at that time and for the rest of period be assigned to general Court duties."

They chatted for another ten minutes, mostly Dimitri asking specifics about the leadership role and the duties of the team. Walking hand in hand back to the car, they were both very quiet.

"So?" Rose asked, looking up to Dimitri.

"Career-wise it's a great opportunity," he started. "The pay is quite a bit more than my current salary, and it's all expenses paid. We'd be able to save a lot so it would put us in a good position to buy a little place of our own in a few years time."

"But you're worried about it?" she probed.

"A little," he conceded. "I've never led a team like that before. I'm not really sure about all it would involve. What if I'm no good at it?"

"Well you were an outstanding teacher, and that's leading a team in a way?" Rose pointed out.

Dimitri shrugged, not convinced.

"Why don't you give Demyan a call and talk it over with him?"

"Because he'll try and convince us to come to St. Basil's!"

"Ok, well what about Pavel, then? He's a very experienced Guardian, leads a big team, and has no vested interested in any of this other than wanting us both to be happy."

Dimitri smiled down at her. "That's a _great_ idea, milaya!"

"Give him a call now. I'll drive us back to the hotel," Rose suggested innocently.

"Nice try, milaya," Dimitri laughed, opening the car with the remote and climbing into the driver's seat.


	83. Ch 83 - Safe to Assume

Dimitri returned to their room after speaking with Pavel feeling much better.

"That was helpful, thanks, milaya," Dimitri said, looking fondly to where Rose sat in their suite touching up the polish on her toenails. "Pavel raised a few things I hadn't thought of and gave me some hints on how to manage particular problems. He's also offered to be a mentor of sorts. He said if I run into any problems I'm welcome to talk them through with him."

"That's kind of him," Rose said. "So you're going to do it?"

"I'd like to, milaya. Croft was right. Career-wise it's a good move for me. It also puts us in a good position for me to get a regular hours, well-paid job at Court in the future. That could be helpful if at some stage in the future you might want to take a year or two off." Dimitri didn't go into further details, but Rose knew he was thinking about how they'd manage if they decided to start a family. "But we do need to sort out how you'd feel about taking orders from me," he quickly concluded, not wanting to pressure Rose on the children front.

"It's like I said to Croft. I'm more likely to obey you than anyone else. I know you don't make decisions I don't like just for the sake of it."

"So you won't be childish and sulk and carry on if I make a decision you don't like?"

"Well… I'm not sure I can promise _that"_ Rose replied with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll end up sleeping on the sofa at least a few times," she giggled.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, knowing she spoke the truth. "So any ideas of who else could be on the team?"

"I did, actually. What about Eddie? He knows about Spirit and the darkness already, he's a good fighter, he gets along well with Lissa and Christian, and I think he'd enjoy an allocation where he can experience off-ward guarding and being mentored up a bit."

"Yes. He'd crossed my mind. I'd already penciled him in as a possibility."

"What about Viktoria?" Rose asked.

"I'd also thought about her, but I'm not convinced it's a good idea," Dimitri mused. "She and Eddie have only been going out for ten minutes, I'm not sure they're ready to be suddenly living and working together. And then there's the fact she's my sister. Guarding out of wards is more dangerous than something like a Court position so it could be increasing the level of danger she would be in. Also, she'll be eighteen by the time she graduates. I'm not sure it's fair that she has to live with her big brother and follow my orders. She deserves the chance to be an adult and stand on her own two feet. But then there's the fact that if she's allocated with us, we can keep an eye on her, and at least we know she won't be in a situation where she'll be taken advantage of or treated like cannon fodder."

"Well maybe think about that for a while then? We should talk to Lissa about it. Firstly check how she feels about you taking on that role, then see if she has any ideas about allocations. She and Christian knew we were only considering their offer – they must have had some backups in mind?"

"That's true," Dimitri said thoughtfully.

"How do you feel about tomorrow? What time is the court-martial?"

"We all need to be there at 10 pm. They'll call us in individually to give evidence. I'm hoping it will be fairly straightforward."

* * *

"Can you please state your full name, title, and allocation?"

An efficient female Dhampir was taking notes. Looking around the nondescript meeting room, Rose noticed Guardian Croft seated at the large table, three male and one female Guardian sitting alongside him. Rose had been the first witness called.

Abe had spent the previous evening running Pavel, Dimitri, and Rose through how the process would work and what to expect. He'd explained there'd be a panel of five Guardians, a notetaker and himself as the legal representative for each of them.

The question had come from the female Guardian.

"Novice Rosemarie Belikov, final year student at St. Vladimir's Academy."

"Thank you Novice Belikov. Can you please outline your relationship with Guardians Pavel and Belikov?"

"Guardian Pavel is my father's Guardian. He drove my parents to the hospital when Mom was in labor with me, and I understand he was the first person other than them to hold me. So I guess I've known him since I was about five minutes old? You could say he's like an uncle to me."

Looking at the Guardians, she saw a few of them smile. While Guardians weren't often parents, more than one doted on their sibling's children.

"And Guardian Belikov?"

"Guardian Belikov is my husband. We were married a month ago."

Rose noticed surprised looks amongst all the Guardians other than Croft. A Guardian being married was very unusual.

"Can you describe what happened on the night in question, please?"

"Certainly. My husband, Dimitri, had a night off. We were watching a movie in our unit when an alert came over the campus PA indicating a campus-wide level three attack drill. Dimitri and I live in guest quarters, and my parents were visiting and staying in units there, too. We located them and explained that a level three drill meant a sleepover in the gym and that they should grab pillows and blankets. Dimitri and I then headed to the gym as quickly as possible. The gym mats run out fast, and it's really uncomfortable sleeping on the floor, so we grabbed a stack of gym mats for our family and friends and waited for them to arrive."

"And then?"

"I texted everyone to let them know to join us in the back corner of the gym. We all settled down on the mats and slept."

"Who was there and where did everyone sleep?"

"My parents shared one mat, my father's Guardians Pavel and Hughes another, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera a third, my sister-in-law Novice Viktoria Belikov and our friend Novice Eddie Castile a fourth, two Guardian friends of Dimitri's a fifth, and Dimitri and I shared the sixth mat."

"So what happened then?"

"I slept, but I woke up when Dimitri and Pavel were fighting with two Guardians."

"Were you surprised?"

"Very. Pavel and Dimitri are both very experienced Guardians, and neither of them is quick to anger."

"Did you have any idea what it was about?"

"Not until later when Pavel and Dimitri explained to Guardian Petrov, Head of the Guard at St. Vladimir's."

"The two Guardians in question, Baker and Charleton. Did you know them?" the female Guardian asked.

"Only by sight. I'd seen them around guarding classes and that sort of thing, but I didn't know their names or know them to talk to or anything."

"What did Pavel and Belikov do once the fight had ended?"

"They went with Guardian Petrov to her office to discuss what happened."

"And Guardians Baker and Charleton?" she prompted.

"They went to the infirmary."

"Thank you Novice Belikov, that will be all."

Rose was ushered outside where she could see Pavel and Dimitri sitting on benches, each with a Guardian standing beside them, waiting to be called into the court-martial to give evidence. Abe had warned her she would not be allowed to talk to them, so she gave them both a smile and sat down on a bench on the other side of the door.

Pavel was called next and was out in about fifteen minutes, and then Dimitri was called. He was in there for quite a bit longer – maybe forty minutes. But finally, he emerged.

"How did you go, Comrade?" Rose asked him, seeing his annoyed look as he emerged.

"Alright, I think. They seemed more interested in asking questions about us than about Charleton and Baker," he grumbled.

"They're probably just curious," Rose soothed, kissing her Russian God. "Come on – let's go to lunch."

Abe joined them not long after, and the four of them headed to a restaurant near the Guardian Administration building.

"Baker and Charleton will be called in next," Abe explained. "We need to be available in case the panel has any further questions for any of you. The panel will most likely come to a decision by this afternoon, but may delay overnight if they need to make any further investigations."

"Like what?" Rose asked, thinking it was a pretty straightforward case.

"Well they might want to contact Alberta to discuss elements of her report, for instance," Abe explained.

Rose nodded, just wanting the whole thing to be over.

"How about we go to see a movie tonight, Comrade? I'm sure Lissa would like to come?"

Dimitri shrugged noncommittally. He really wasn't in the best mood.

"Alright, well we can decide that later. Let's order," Rose suggested, hoping food might cheer her man up.

They took their time over lunch. Rose was as always super hungry so ordered an entrée and a main. Fortunately, since they were in the Guardian part of Court, the serves were large and the meals relatively straightforward – unlike the previous evening when she'd only just avoided ordering Poussin in one of Court's fancy restaurants when her father explained to her that it was a baby chicken!

As Rose had anticipated, Dimitri's mood had improved by the time they'd finished eating. The four of them were sitting in the restaurant chatting when Abe's phone rang. Answering and listening, he looked to Rose with a troubled expression on his face.

"Certainly. We're just across the road – we can be back there in ten minutes." Ringing off, Abe said to Rose. "The panel has some final questions for you, but it sounds like they've all but made their decision."

"Ok – let's get it over with then," Rose said, standing up feeling comfortably full from their meal.

She walked hand-in-hand with Dimitri back to the administrative building. The panel was ready for her as soon as they arrived, so she gave Dimitri a quick kiss and followed Abe back into the meeting room.

"Thank you Novice Belikov. The panel just has a few questions for you," the female Guardian said, giving her an encouraging smile. Abe nodded.

"Sure," Rose said, wondering what else they needed to know.

"The panel would like to know more about your relationship with Guardian Belikov. Specifically how you met and the events leading up to your decision to marry."

"Um, ok?" Rose said, looking at Abe in confusion. He wasn't looking happy, but again he nodded.

"Dimitri and I met in October last year. There was a situation with Prince Viktor Dashkov that meant Princess Dragomir was not safe on campus. We spent two years away from campus avoiding Prince Dashkov's attention when we were captured and returned to the Academy. Dimitri was the Guardian in charge of the recovery mission."

"And how did your relationship develop after that?"

"Well because I'd missed two years of training I was very behind my peers and there was doubt that I'd be able to graduate on time. Headmistress Kirova asked Dimitri whether he would act as a training mentor for me to help me catch up on the combat skills I'd missed while I'd been away."

"I see – so where and how often did this training take place?"

"One and a half to two hours before school every morning, the same after school plus around five hours every Saturday. Most of the time the training was in the gym, although before the weather got really cold, I'd do laps of the playing fields, too."

"So when did your relationship move from one of mentor and student to something different?"

Abe looked at her, warning flashing in his eyes.

"Well at first I really didn't like Dimitri. He barely said a word to me, and he was constantly making me run laps. But over time I developed respect for him. It's like he believed in me when no one else did. I guess we developed an understanding. Not friends as much as trust I guess. It was Christmas time when I first realized how seriously I felt about him."

"And Guardian Belikov? Did he return those feelings for you at that time?"

"Hearsay," Abe said. "Don't answer that Rose."

"Alright. How old were you when you married Guardian Belikov?" the Guardian persisted, changing track with her questioning.

"Eighteen," Rose answered warily.

"You married on your eighteenth birthday, correct?" the Guardian asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"So it would be safe to assume you and Guardian Belikov were in some sort of a relationship before you were eighteen?"

"Relevance?" Abe interjected looking at the panel. "I've been patient with this line of questioning, but I don't see how it has any bearing on the case at hand?"

The Guardian asking the questions looked at the other members of the panel who all nodded with the exception of Croft who shook his head.

"The matter of Baker and Charleton has been decided, and both will be reprimanded for their conduct. However, it is the majority decision of this panel that Guardian Dimitri Belikov is to be detained immediately pending a court-martial to investigate charges of unprofessional conduct, engaging in sex with a minor and statutory rape."


	84. Ch 84 - We'll Fix This

Rose looked at them in stunned silence, and then she completely lost it.

"COMRADE!" she shouted, standing up and moving towards the doors as seconds later they burst open, a panicked Dimitri racing in stake drawn.

"Roza? What's wrong?" he said, looking around the room searching for the threat.

Rose threw herself into his arms. "They want to court-martial you. For unprofessional conduct, having sex with a minor and statutory rape." Rose looked up at her Russian God to see a grim expression cross his face.

"Shh milaya. We've done nothing wrong," Dimitri soothed, quickly sheathing his stake and pulling Rose close against him. "It will be ok."

"They want to take you," Rose sobbed, tears pouring down her face, grabbing on to Dimitri tightly. The two of them stood embracing, Rose crying onto Dimitri's chest and him almost crushing her against him kissing her hair and saying soothing things to try and calm her.

The Guardians from the panel must have called for reinforcements because within a few minutes six Guardians arrived to take Dimitri away.

"Baba! He didn't do anything wrong! You _know_ that! Don't let them take him! I love him! _Please,_ Baba!" Rose was wailing.

Abe looked at the five Guardians who comprised the panel. "Where will he be taken?"

"There are holding cells in this building. Given the charges involve his conduct with your daughter, it's a conflict of interest, and you won't be permitted to represent him. If you wish to engage alternate legal representation, they will be able to see him as soon as he's processed. Given the time of day, charges will not be _formally_ lodged until the morning." It was Croft who spoke, and he seemed to be trying to pass some covert message to Abe although Rose was so distressed she hadn't caught it.

"Roza? You have to let go. They need to take me now, but we'll get this sorted out I promise. They can't keep us apart, milaya. Not forever," yet even as he said the words Dimitri was pulling her closer, loathe to let Rose go not knowing when they would be free to be together again. Bringing her lips to his, Dimitri kissed her hard. "I love you, Roza. You're my everything." Then looking over her shoulder he nodded, letting go of her and stepping back as Pavel grabbed her around the waist, holding her tightly as Dimitri stepped towards the Guardians. "I'll come quietly, there's no need to restrain me," he said with calm dignity.

"I love you, Dimitri!" Rose called to him, watching through her tears as he left with a group of Guardians. The door closed, leaving Pavel, Abe and a devastated Rose. The Guardians from the panel looked embarrassed to see her distress, quickly taking their leave. The exception was Croft.

"What's the worst case?" Abe asked, pulling no punches.

"Stripped of his title and five years in prison," Croft said grimly. "Now all five of us have to sign the paperwork for the charges to be officially filed. I have to sign it to acknowledge the decision, even though I voted against it. I'm off duty in two minutes, and I'll be unavailable to sign anything until 9 pm tomorrow when I come back on shift. For the sake of his career, it would be best if the situation were resolved by then. Even if they are found to be not true, something like this stains a Guardian's record."

Abe nodded. "I understand. Thank you," he muttered, as Croft left the room.

Rose had caught the tail end of the conversation. "Five years?" she whispered to her father. "Just for loving me? He doesn't deserve that, Baba."

"It won't come to that," Abe promised. "Come on. Dry your eyes. We're off to see her Majesty."

"Tatiana?"

"She's the only one who can help us now," Abe said grimly.

* * *

"Rose!" Lissa cried, throwing herself at her best friend. "You mother told me what happened. I'm so sorry, but we'll fix this."

She'd managed to semi-compose herself in the car on the way back to the hotel, but as soon as Rose saw Lissa waiting for her as the lift doors opened, the floodgates opened again.

"Why is everyone against us, Liss? We just want to do our duty and be happy? Dimitri has already gone through so much because of me. How long until he decides I'm just not worth it?"

"He's never going to decide that," Lissa soothed. "Come on – your Dad wants to talk."

The two of them followed Abe and Pavel into the presidential suite where her mother was waiting. Rose flopped onto an oversized sofa in the sitting room, curling up against her mother. Abe and Pavel sat, so it was just the five of them.

"I've booked us a 5 am appointment with Tatiana, but in the meantime, I need to know the absolute truth, Rose. Even if it's not helpful in the current situation, I need to know, ok?" Abe said gently.

"Ok," Rose replied.

"So was Dimitri your first lover?"

"Yes," Rose said blushing.

"So when did you and Dimitri first…" Abe said lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Oh God, Rose thought. This was so humiliating.

"In Baia at his family's house the first night we arrived."

"And it was consensual?"

 _"Of course_ it was consensual!" Rose barked.

"Ok. So you didn't do anything like that with him here before you were married?" Abe checked.

Rose paused. "We came close the night Victor abducted Lissa," Rose said in a small voice. "It's in the file, but we weren't entirely honest about all the details. Victor put a charm on the necklace I was wearing, and it _did_ cause me to attack Dimitri in a way. It was a lust charm. It didn't create the attraction between us – that was already there – it just encouraged us to give in to it. I'd gone to Dimitri's room to get his help to find Lissa, but when we saw one another, it was impossible to keep our hands off one another. If Dimitri hadn't torn the necklace off me and thrown it out the window, we probably would have been together then."

"So you and Dimitri were a couple from then?" Abe asked.

"God no! He could barely look at me afterwards, and he was determined to tell Kirova about it. I convinced him not to, but he was very withdrawn after that. About a week later he admitted that he was attracted to me but that we could never act upon it because of our duty."

"So when did you know you loved one another?"

"I knew at the Ski Lodge, and I'd say it was at around the same time for Dimitri. But we didn't say the words to each other until he came back after he resigned. That's when we stopped fighting how we felt about each other."

"So when he slept in your bed those weeks after the Strigoi abducted you, were you kissing or making out?" Abe clarified.

"No. He'd just hold me, and we'd sleep."

"So he didn't try _anything?"_ It was Janine asking this time.

Rose sighed. "Not a thing, Mom. He'd pull me against his chest and pat my back until I went to sleep."

"He's a good man, Rosemarie. We'll fix this," Janine promised.

* * *

If Tatiana was surprised to see Abe, Janine, Lissa and Rose she gave no indication of it. What was a surprise, even to Abe, was who led the conversation.

"Queen Tatiana," Lissa started, doing the customary curtsey before leaning to kiss the monarch on the cheek. "Thank you for seeing us at such short notice. I'm sorry to bother you at the end of a busy day, but this matter just can't wait."

"Oh?" Tatiana asked, giving nothing away.

"It's a situation involving my main guard Guardian Belikov. As you may be aware, he's at Court as a witness in a court-martial matter, however somehow as part of that Guardian Belikov's professionalism has been called into question, and it has been suggested that he may have engaged in a sexual relationship with a minor."

"A grave charge indeed," Tatiana commented.

"Yes. As you know Guardian Belikov and Rose have recently married; however, there appears to be concern that the physical aspect of their relationship might have started while he was her mentor at St. Vladimir's. Happily Christian and I are able to give evidence that this was not the case, but part of providing that evidence will involve revealing myself as a Spirit user and some of the powers I possess. I know how keen you are to keep that quiet."

Tatiana looked at Lissa. "So correct me if I'm wrong, but this is essentially about the timing of when Rose and Guardian Belikov first consummated their love?" she clarified. "And whether he was neglectful in his duties?"

Even in her emotionally disturbed state, Rose had to hand it to her – Tatiana had a way with words. 'Consummated their love' sounded a whole lot better than 'got together'! Of course, the whole conversation was humiliating – the way they were talking about her relationship with Dimitri as though she were not even there.

"Precisely," Lissa said. "In terms of the former, Christian and I can attest that Rose and Dimitri were in Russia when they started that aspect of their relationship. Rose rang me, and we discussed it, and Christian was with me when I took the call and can attest to the what we talked about."

"Is it possible she may have lied?" Tatiana suggested. "To cover up an earlier start to their sexual relationship?"

"Possible, but I would have known. I'd have seen it in their auras. The more familiar you are with someone's aura, the more able you are to pick up subtle differences in it. As my Guardian and my best friend, I am very familiar with both Rose and Guardian Belikov's auras. If they had become physically intimate, I would have been able to see it in their auras. I saw Guardian Belikov with Rose on several occasions just before they left for Russia and while their mutual love and affection were evident, there was no sign they'd been intimate together."

"I see. And what about the second charge? That Guardian Belikov was remiss in his duties?"

"Before he left for Russia, Guardian Belikov had resigned from his allocation citing personal reasons. He left the Academy and went out into the human world. In subsequent discussions he revealed to me that he felt his confusion about his emerging feelings for Rose could put me in danger, so he stood down to ensure I was protected. While he was away, Rose became very ill with Spirit darkness, and it was only on hearing about her illness that he returned and they traveled to Russia together. The two of them did not pursue a physical relationship until they were in Russia, where the age of consent is sixteen, and Guardian Belikov was between allocations. So he's demonstrably innocent of both charges."

Tatiana looked thoughtful. "Of course you were not the only Spirit user to see Guardian Belikov and Rose on campus before they left for Russia." She leaned to one side and picked up a bell. Ringing it once, the door to the chamber opened, and an efficient looking female Moroi appeared.

"Your Majesty?"

"Please ask Adrian to join us," Tatiana commanded, the fondness in her voice evident.

Moments later Adrian entered the room. Rose had to stop herself from flinching, and looking to her father she could see him tense at the younger man's presence.

"Cousin," he said solicitously, leaning to kiss Lissa's cheek. "Rose," he nodded cautiously. "Mr. Mazur, Guardian Hathaway."

He took a seat beside his Aunt, which was coincidentally the furthest away from Rose.

"Thank you for joining us, Adrian. I'm afraid we need your help resolving an unfortunate matter involving Guardian Belikov."

Rose was watching and saw Adrian's jaw tense slightly. Her heart sank. It looked as though Adrian was still harboring ill feelings there. Probably not surprising given Dimitri's kick had fractured several ribs.

"Yes, Adrian. A Guardian panel wishes to court-martial Guardian Belikov to investigate charges of him with having sex with a minor. They suspect he and Rose started the physical aspect of their relationship while they were in Montana before she turned eighteen. I was explaining to her Majesty that from my familiarity with their auras I knew that not to be the case," Lissa explained.

Tatiana turned to Adrian. "Is it possible to tell whether a couple has been intimate from their auras?" she asked.

Adrian looked to Lissa and then Rose, a look of almost regret crossing his face.

"If you're familiar with the auras and are looking for it, yes you can," Adrian confirmed.

"Well, you were on campus before Rose and Guardian Belikov left for Russia. Was there any sign in their auras that they'd been intimate?"

Adrian paused, flicking his eyes up to Rose. "None. Their auras both showed immense love for one another, but there was no indication that it was physical."

"Are you sure?" Tatiana pressed.

"I'm certain, Aunt Tati. You know about my unhealthy obsession with Rose at that time – I was studying her aura intently and would have seen it. Belikov's, too." He gave Rose an apologetic look before he continued. "Rose's aura was so dark. The only time it lit up was when she was with Belikov – and then it was with love. His was the same. I can confirm they definitely weren't lovers at the time they left St. Vladimir's."

Tatiana looked convinced by Adrian's words. "So what about his duty? I believe in Russia Guardian Belikov worked at St. Basil's? Was his superior aware of your relationship?" Tatiana asked, looking at Rose.

"Yes. Dimitri told the head of Guardians when he inquired about a position that we wanted to be there together as a couple. He was completely upfront about it. It was the same when he rang to request reallocation to St. Vladimir's before we returned. He let Guardian Petrov know that we'd married so she could make an informed decision on whether to offer him an allocation. He tried so hard to do everything right. We both did," Rose said, her voice only wavering slightly at the end.

"So it would appear. Vasilisa – I understand Guardian Belikov has been reassigned as your Guardian until you graduate. Do you have any reservations about the way he's performed his duties since he's returned?"

"None at all. Guardian Belikov has always been very professional," Lissa assured. "I'd hate to see charges like this spoiling his unblemished record, especially since they're so patently untrue."

"Yes. It would appear the charges again Guardian Belikov are baseless," Tatiana agreed thoughtfully.

"I'd really rather not have to disclose about me being a Spirit user," Lissa appealed. "You saw what Victor did, and I'm afraid there'd be more of that were it to become known. But I can't sit by and let Guardian Belikov be unjustly tried when I know him to be innocent. I was hoping you might be able to have the pending charges dropped? Perhaps you could speak with the panel and let them know you'd investigated the claims and were satisfied they weren't true?"

Tatiana looked at Lissa shrewdly. "Yes. I'll have a message sent to Guardian Administration. If you'd like to go there now, by the time you arrive Guardian Belikov should be free to go."

Tatiana stood, clearly dismissing them. Voicing her thanks, Rose followed Lissa and her parents from the room, but not before shooting Adrian a very grateful look. He smiled and gave the smallest nod.

Pavel was waiting for them in the van and immediately asked: "Were you able to convince her, Mr. Mazur?"

"She was convinced, but not by me," Abe replied, looking at Lissa in admiration.

"But Lissa? You didn't even know Dimitri, and I cared for each other until after we'd left for Russia. I was checking in with you when Christian and Eddie told you. And you can barely see auras," Rose said quietly.

"You and I know that. But _Tatiana_ doesn't!"


	85. Ch 85 - I Love The Idea

Rose had planned to saunter into the Guardian Administration building, give Dimitri a sexy look and tell him he could come home with her if he wanted, and that she was prepared to make it worth his while. But by the time they drove the five minutes to where Dimitri was being held, it was all Rose could do to not shove the guard aside in her rush to get to her Russian God.

The guard unlocked the door, revealing a composed Dimitri sitting on the side of a thin metal cot, eyes closed, his long hands resting loosely on his knees. The room was clean but bare. Brick walls painted in an off-white gloss, a metal hand basin and toilet, and a single bed and that was it. He looked up calmly before his eyes lit on Rose.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"Taking you home," Rose said softly, pulling him to her as he stood. They stood holding one another until the guard cleared his throat.

"Her Majesty has investigated the allegations and is satisfied there's no case to answer," the guard said formally. "Since no charges have been laid you're free to go."

Dimitri didn't need to be told twice. He picked up his duster from where he'd draped it across the foot of the bed and followed Rose out to where Pavel, Abe, Janine, and Lissa were waiting in the van.

"How did you get me out?" Dimitri asked bewildered, sitting in the back row, holding his arm up for Rose to cuddle beneath it. "What did you have to do, Abe?"

"It was all Vasilisa," Abe told him, still surprised. "She spoke with Tatiana and convinced her of your innocence."

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to the hotel," Rose said, her head buried against Dimitri's chest trying to hide her teary eyes.

"Thank you, Princess," Dimitri said, confused about all that had transpired. "I appreciate your help."

Lissa just smiled. After feeling Rose and Dimitri were continually doing so much for her, it was a relief to be able to repay the favor for a change.

"Well, it's been a huge day! How about I try and get us a table at Court's best restaurant tonight?" Abe boomed jovially. "We can celebrate!"

"Maybe tomorrow, Baba? I'd like to just have a quiet dinner with Dimitri in our room tonight," Rose said, not wanting to move out of her husband's arms even for a moment.

Janine gave Rose and Dimitri an understanding look. "How about you and I enjoy a nice dinner out, Abe?" Janine said lovingly. "I'd love a chance to dress up and go somewhere just the two of us? Maybe somewhere where we could dance?" she suggested, completely diverting Abe from his previous plans.

"If you guys are going to stay in, I might see if Adrian is free for dinner," Lissa mentioned cautiously. "It would be good to find out if he's discovered anything more about Spirit – and I feel I owe him."

"Just meet somewhere public, ok? Take a few Guardians with you," Rose requested. "And can you tell him I said thank you? I appreciate what he did."

Back in their room, Dimitri was quiet.

"Are you alright, Comrade?" Rose asked, watching him start to unbutton his shirt.

"I guess so," he said, his voice flat. "I just can't believe after everything we've been through we still have to justify our relationship to people."

"I know," Rose sighed. "At least you were just detained," she said with an attempt at humor. "I had to sit there and answer Abe's questions about our sex life in front of Mom, Pavel, and Lissa."

"What sort of questions?" Dimitri said looking at Rose horrified.

"Hmm, when and where we first had sex, whether it was consensual, whether we were a couple and making out at St. Vlad's before we left, when we first knew we loved one another. You know – all the fun stuff," Rose grimaced.

"Ugh – yeah ok. I think sitting in that detention room might have been better than that," Dimitri admitted with a small smile.

"Oh, that wasn't the worst of it. Then Baba wanted to know how often we have sex now we're married. That was embarrassing! When I told him, Baba said he was concerned you might be treating me like a sex object, and he wants to speak with you about it."

"What?" Dimitri hissed, his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes bulging in alarm.

Rose looked at him and laughed. "Ok – so maybe I made that last bit up," she giggled, seeing relief wash over her Russian God's face.

"A sex object, eh?" Dimitri said, slowly moving around the bed towards her. "Do you think I treat you like a sex object?" he asked in a predatory voice, closing the distance between them.

"Hmm – not so far today," Rose teased, jumping onto and running across the bed as Dimitri launched himself at her. The chase around their suite didn't last long. In truth, Rose wasn't trying to evade capture too hard. With his giggling wife in his arms, Dimitri dropped onto the bed, pulling her on top of him.

"So did you miss me?" Rose laughed, kissing her handsome man.

"I did," Dimitri confirmed, smothering her face in little kisses.

"Are you going to show me how much you missed me?" Rose asked hopefully. "Perhaps perform your husbandly duty?"

"My husbandly duty?! Would you like that, Mrs. Belikov?"

Rose nodded, biting her lip. "I think I would."

Dimitri laughed a rich, warm chuckle, rolling her over, so he was on top of her. "I'll see what I can do," he said, kissing the side of her neck lightly before nipping at her ear. "Is this sexually objectifying you?" he whispered into her ear.

"Not yet," Rose giggled.

"Hmm – what about this?" Dimitri asked, starting to strip her of her clothes, placing eager open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could.

"Nope. Still not objectified," Rose replied, helping him peel off her top, bra, jeans, and panties then watching as he did likewise.

"What if I was to kiss you all over? Would that objectify you?"

"I'm not sure," Rose giggled. "You'd better give it a try!"

Rose lay in the center of the bed loving the feeling of Dimitri's skin against hers, his firm tight muscles reminding her of his strength. Starting at her neck, her Russian God slowly made his way down to her décolletage, chest, and breasts where he spent a good deal of time kissing, nipping and sucking. Expertly rolling her plump nipples until they pebbled to his touch, he licked and sucked at each, rewarded by her soft moans of enjoyment.

"You're so so beautiful, milaya," Dimitri groaned, before moving further down. Pausing to kiss Rose's taut abdomen, and lap at her navel he whispered, "Shall I go further down?"

"Please," Rose gasped, squirming with need underneath Dimitri's weight.

Obligingly he continued his carnal advance, kissing his way down her belly and across her mound until he was at the juncture of her thighs. "I'd love to kiss you here milaya."

"Then do it," Rose complained, getting cranky with all this teasing.

Laughing as he pulled her legs apart, Dimitri put his mouth on her, groaning with enjoyment at her scent. He loved the way she smelled - so damned sexy. Careful not to overstimulate her bundle of nerves, Dimitri lapped at her womanly core. While Rose's noises suggested she was increasingly ready and wanting something a little more intense, Dimitri was determined to drag this out for as long as possible. Taunt was a nasty word, but perhaps apt he thought with a mental chuckle.

That Rose was getting desperate was undeniable. She was bucking her hips, forcing Dimitri to throw a forearm across them to hold her down. Feeling her movement constrained, she instead used her voice, begging him to do something more to appease her desire and satisfy her longing.

"Oh for God's sake, Dimitri - now!" she snarled at him.

"Always so eager, milaya," he laughed, taking his lips and tongue away from her dripping core. "Don't you want something nice, long and sweet?"

"Yes!" Rose said, intentionally misunderstanding his words. "And I want you to give it to me hard, fast and rough! Right now!"

Obediently Dimitri stood up and pulled her hips to the edge of the mattress. "Put your feet up on my shoulders," he ordered, standing at the foot of the bed. "This will be really deep, so let me know if it's too much for you."

Sliding himself inside her slick channel, Rose moaned at the feeling of being so completely filled. "That feels good," she whimpered as Dimitri started to piston his hips. Despite her immodest demands, he took his time - giving her the opportunity to adjust.

"Bend your legs more, baby," he advised, wetting his thumb in his mouth and bringing it to Rose's swollen clit, at the same time upping the tempo and force behind his thrusts. It only took a few minutes before she was screaming her approval, cumming hard around Dimitri's throbbing member.

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he continued through the orgasm that was wracking Rose's body, listening to her mewling in pleasure as endorphins raced through her bloodstream and across her fevered skin. Dimitri really wanted to make her cum a second time, but it wasn't to be. Opening his eyes, one look at Rose's flushed face and the loving look in her eyes was all it took. With a joyous cry, he let go - spilling his warm seed inside his beautiful wife.

* * *

When he woke the next morning, Dimitri realized he had Rose wholly enveloped by him. He was lying on his side with her pulled hard up against him, his leg draped over her effectively pinning her beside him. He loosened his grip slightly, stroking Rose's hair.

"Decided to let me go have you?" Rose asked in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry about that," Dimitri apologized softly, nuzzling into her hair.

"It's ok. You always do it when you're stressed out or if we've had an argument," she said lovingly. "Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"A little. I'd just come around to the idea of accepting the leadership role for Lissa and Christian's team, but I can't imagine Croft will consider me for it now," Dimitri sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rose said. "He was the only one not to vote in favor of a court-martial, and he advised Baba to get it sorted before charges were officially laid so it wouldn't blemish your record. You should call him this morning to thank him for his help and then maybe see what he says?"

"You're right. I'll do it after breakfast. What are your plans for the day milaya?"

"I thought I probably owe Lissa a morning shopping. Especially after yesterday," Rose said, sounding far from enthused.

"Well you have a card to our account now, so don't feel you can't buy yourself things."

"I know. Thank you, Comrade. Did you want to come with us?"

"Tempting as it is, I thought I might use the gym downstairs and do a nice long workout. But maybe we could meet for lunch? I need to go out later and get a haircut."

"A haircut?" Rose gasped. "How much are you having taken off?!"

"Just a trim, milaya," Dimitri assured her, laughing at her anxious face.

* * *

"Rose? I was wondering – it's only four weeks until graduation. Have you and Dimitri thought more about your plans?" Lissa asked shyly, determinedly looking into a shop window and not making eye contact with Rose.

They'd been walking along one of the streets in the fashion precinct at Court looking at the windows and occasionally going into a store.

"Yeah. We've been using the time here to talk it through," Rose said, not sure if she should give anything away to Lissa until she'd heard from Dimitri about how his chat with Croft had gone. "I think we're pretty close to making a decision."

"Ok. Well if you haven't already decided, I had a thought that might help you make your choice," Lissa said, feigning interest in an ugly handbag on display. "You know I'd really like you to be my Guardian, and Christian likes Dimitri a lot and thinks they could get along, too. But you said how much Dimitri enjoyed teaching and both of you being near his family in Russia."

"That's one thing that's making the decision so hard," Rose admitted. "You should have seen him when we were there. He was so happy being back home. And I loved St. Basil's and Russia too."

"Well, I talked to Christian about it, and we both like the idea of doing our degrees over five years like you suggested. I rang Lehigh, and quite a few students do it that way. I thought if Christian and I skipped the Winter teaching period and stayed at Court from Christmas until March, we could have other Guardians, and maybe you and Dimitri could spend January and February in Russia teaching? I checked the Lehigh and St. Basil's timetables, and it's tight, but you could be in Baia for Christmas and have eight weeks teaching at St. Basil's and still be back in time for the start of the March teaching period at Lehigh."

Lissa turned to look at Rose to gauge her reaction. And for once Rose was speechless.

"That could solve everything," Rose whispered once she composed herself. "I need to make a call," she said, pulling out her phone and checking the timezone app as she walked across to sit on a park bench. Dialing she put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Demyan? It's Rose Belikov. I'm wondering if you had a minute?"

* * *

"You look happy Comrade," Rose commented when Dimitri walked into the restaurant where she and Lissa sat waiting with Celeste and Leslie.

"I am happy," he said quietly, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. "I spoke to Croft, and nothing's changed from his perspective."

"Well that's good," Rose said with a knowing smile.

He sat down, and she waited for them all to order. As they were waiting for their meals to arrive, Rose decided a conversation was in order.

"So Lissa – Dimitri and I met with Guardian Croft here at Court. He wanted to speak with us about the allocations for you and Christian. He offered them to us if we wanted them. He said as well as a Guardian each, you'll need a further four Guardians when you're outside of wards at Lehigh. He suggested if Dimitri took up the position of Christian's Guardian he might also be interested in leading the team for the two of you at Lehigh. It would be extra responsibility so a promotion for him. Before we accepted we wanted to talk to you to see how you felt about it, and also if you had any ideas about who you'd like as part of your Guardian team. As the team leader, Dimitri would get to pick."

Lissa opened up her mouth to reply, but Rose cut her off holding up her hand. Turning to Dimitri, she continued.

"Comrade – I had an interesting chat with Demyan an hour or so ago. You know how Lissa and I talked about her doing her degree over five years at Lehigh? Well, she and Christian have decided they want to do that, so they'll be at Court between Christmas and March every year. We've checked the timetables for Lehigh and St. Basil's, and it gives a window for an eight-week teaching intensive. I rang to see if Demyan was interested, and he was keen. He said he could put me on as a general staff Guardian or maybe helping to teach in the lower grades, and we could have weekends off together like last time. We'd also potentially be able to do Christmas in Baia with your family."

Rose looked between Lissa and Dimitri with satisfaction, noting both were looking delighted.

"So? What do you think?" she asked the two of them.

"I like the idea of Dimitri leading the team, and I think Christian will, too," Lissa said with a tentative smile. "As for the other Guardians? Leave it with me – Christian and I had a few other people we were considering if you and Dimitri didn't want to be allocated to us."

"Comrade?"

"I love the idea, milaya. We'd need to iron out all the details, but it could give us the best of both worlds!"

"Yes. I thought so," Rose said with satisfaction, smiling gleefully as her steak sandwich, chocolate doughnut and soda were brought to the table.


	86. Ch 86 - The One Who Got Away

Rose and Dimitri were sitting on the sofa in their room about to watch a movie when there was a knock at their door. Rose's eyes met Dimitri's. "We could pretend we're not here," she suggested in a whisper.

Looking sorely tempted, Dimitri rolled his eyes and went to the door.

"Hey D, got a minute?" It was Celeste.

"Sure come on in."

Rose looked up from the sofa smiling. Celeste looked at her apprehensively.

"Did you need a private word? I can go see what Lissa's up to?" Rose offered.

"Nah it's ok. It's just one of those weird 'you're still a Novice, but you're married to my guarding partner' things," Celeste said with a tentative smile. "You might as well hear it. It kind of involves you, anyway, and D is just going to tell you as soon as I leave."

Rose snorted.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "What? He _won't_ tell you?"

"Unless you ask him not to then yeah I'm sure he will. It's just you calling him 'D.' It sounds so weird!"

Celeste laughed, blessing Rose with a genuine smile. "Believe me, it took us all a while to get used to it when you started calling him Comrade. Alto, in particular, loved it! He actually called Dimitri that."

"Only _once…"_ Dimitri muttered, hinting at a story Rose must remember to ask him about.

"What _Constantine_ did?"

"No! _He isn't?!"_ Celeste said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yep! He _hates_ it, too!" Rose announced gleefully.

"You've just made my day, Rose!" Celeste laughed, flopping down onto the opposite couch. Dimitri sat back down beside Rose.

"So at lunch today you were talking to Vasilisa today about the guarding team at Lehigh and that you might be heading it?"

"That's right. She's going to talk to Christian this evening, but it's looking like that's how it's going to go," Dimitri confirmed.

Celeste nodded. She paused trying to pick the right words.

"I've been thinking about moving on from St. Vlad's for a while. You know I only recently met Leslie, and I get it's early days, but I think she's worth taking a chance on, and she feels the same way about me. We only get one life, you know?" Celeste smiled wryly.

Dimitri nodded. He knew.

"Leslie's been wanting to return to the States, so we talked about going for jobs at Court, but we'd never be able to be out there. When we heard about the Lehigh team, we thought it might be an option? You'll need a couple of seniors on your team, and I know you don't have a problem with our lifestyle. Rose - Leslie said you're cool with it too?"

Rose shrugged. "Not an issue for me," she confirmed.

"Vasilisa knows about us and seems ok with it, and we were hoping Christian would be too."

"Christian will be if Lissa tells him to be," Rose joked, mouthing the word 'whipped.'

Celeste laughed, shaking her head before continuing. "I'm experienced guarding Lissa, and I'd be happy to continue doing so. Same with Christian. And Leslie quite likes them. D, you and I have guarded together for a while now, so you know what to expect, and I feel we work well together. I know things will be different in a group guarding situation, and that we'd all have to live together, but I think it could work."

Dimitri looked thoughtful. "Ok. Thanks for letting me know, Celeste. I'm really honored you'd both consider working on a team I'd be leading. I can't make any decisions yet obviously. The position won't officially be mine for another month, and that's assuming it all comes off. But I'll certainly seriously consider you both. What's the plan for you two in the interim?"

"Leslie will return to Turkey when Zmey goes back, and we'll wait for the right allocation to come up," Celeste said sadly. Gasping, she looked at Rose apologetically. "Sorry! I meant Mr. Mazur!"

"Zmey's fine," Rose laughed. "I know who he is and what he does," she assured Celeste.

* * *

"Vika… we have to stop," Eddie groaned, pulling his hands away from where they'd been shamelessly caressing her breasts through her workout top and clenched them by his sides.

"I don't want to," she gasped. "It feels so good. _I want you,"_ Vika said, bringing her lips back to Eddie's.

"I want you too, Viktoria. But not like this," he growled pulling away from her.

The two of them were standing in the gym during what was meant to be the start of their morning workout session. However, so far, the only things that had been worked out were their lips, tongues, and hands.

"Your brother is back tomorrow, and you know he wants you in the tournament this weekend. We need to train, babe," Eddie encouraged, although he really wanted to go back to making out. A week without Dimitri keeping a wary eye on them had led to things progressing quickly. It was probably just as well Dimitri and Rose would be back tomorrow, Eddie mused. If things kept on going the way they were, Vika would be in his bed by the end of another week, and he wasn't sure they were ready for that.

Scratch that. He was _well and truly ready_ for that. But he knew once they made love he'd be unable to let her go, and he needed to be sure _she_ was prepared for that.

He already knew exactly how he felt. He wasn't a stranger to encounters with women. With his boy-next-door good looks and body buff from his Novice training, he'd had his fair share of amorous encounters. However with Viktoria things were different. He found everything about her fascinating. He adored her innocence that belied the strength she also possessed. He admired the way she could see right through the bullshit of a situation to see to the heart of what was going on. He loved the way she'd get frustrated when she didn't know the English word for something, and the way when she was really excited she'd slip into her native tongue. He treasured her unfaltering loyalty to her friends and family and the way she looked for the best in everyone.

Eddie could see why Dimitri was so protective of her. It went beyond her being his little sister. With her beautiful looks and kind nature, she was the sort of woman who'd attract assholes to her like flies. He knew her kindness would be mistaken for weakness, and it made him angry to think of people, men, in particular, taking advantage of that. More than anything he wanted to be her man – the one to cherish and protect her. To treat her the way she deserved to be treated. But first she had to be ready – and that meant not going any further physically until he was sure they were on the same page emotionally.

"Tell you what – we'll do our laps, and if you can shave a minute off your best time, we can make out for ten minutes at the end of the session," Eddie tempted, using a technique he'd seen Belikov recently use with Rose. Vika smiled, happily walking outside to the running track.

Funnily enough, the guy who'd probably understand his predicament the best _was_ Belikov, Eddie thought as he ran in silence beside Vika. He saw the protective way he looked at Rose, and the way he'd thumped the crap out of the Guardian who'd made those disgusting comments about her. Eddie would undoubtedly have done the same if someone threatened Vika. Dimitri would also understand Eddie's worries about being separated from Viktoria. Hell – Belikov had _married_ Rose just to make sure no one kept them apart.

* * *

Christian was sitting in his room, idly making fireballs in his palms. Just over twenty-four hours until Lissa would be back, and he was counting down the minutes. He'd forgotten how boring life was when she wasn't around. Rose, too, for that matter, although wild horses couldn't drag that admission from him.

The week had been so quiet. While Eddie and Vika had joined him at lunch and dinner every day, they were joined at the lips, so they weren't much company. He missed Lissa's chatter in the feeder line, the nights they'd spend doing their homework and talking about the future.

Christian knew that the longer Rose and Dimitri went without deciding their allocation requests the more worried Lissa was becoming. She'd been very upset last night, telling him about Dimitri being detained for court-martial over his relationship with Rose. While Lissa had been able to intervene with Tatiana and get the situation resolved, she was worried it might have been the straw that broke the camel's back. That maybe they'd choose to leave Moroi society altogether and try their luck in the human world rather than continue with this harassment. Christian didn't think Rose would leave Lissa like that, but he had to admit the idea must be pretty appealing to them.

Still, it pained him to see Lissa freaking out so much about things, so he mentally made the decision that if nothing had been decided by the time they all returned from Court, he'd speak with Rose and find out how they were feeling about things.

* * *

Janine and Abe were sitting on the sofa together drinking Turkish coffee.

"The plane is leaving at 7 am Saturday with the kids," Abe said, idly stroking Janine's hair where her head lay against his shoulder. "I'll give the crew a few hours to relax and then it can return with the Guardians who've been covering Matthews' and Belikov's shifts. I thought I'd get Pavel to find a reason to send Hughes back on the plane with them. She might as well have a few extra hours with Matthews."

"Do you think it's serious, then?" Janine asked. "I've been watching them, and there's been little indication. They're very discreet."

"I think either I'll be losing Hughes or gaining Matthews soon," Abe laughed. "If Belikov accepts the offer to head up the guarding team for Lissa and Christian at Lehigh it wouldn't surprise me if they go for an allocation there."

"Did Pavel think it's likely he'll accept?"

"Belikov seemed pretty keen according to Pavel. It's a good opportunity for him, and it's probably not a bad idea for him and Rose to be out of Court until people calm down about them being married," Abe observed. "It could be good if Matthews and Hughes were part of the guarding team. I'm sure I could come to some sort of arrangement with Hughes to keep us in the loop about our little girl."

"You mean spy on her?" Janine said, not entirely approvingly.

"Not _spy_ Janine. I just want to be sure the Russian treats our girl well and keeps her happy. You know how independent she is – and that's great," he added quickly, seeing Janine's face, "but since we'd be the last to know if she had a problem, I'd like someone on the inside."

Janine shook her head. "I thought you liked and approved of Belikov?"

"I do," Abe protested.

"But you don't trust him?"

"It's not that. He's carrying our little girl's heart in his hands, Jeanie. I just want the heads up if he trips over his own feet."

* * *

She'd been every bit as beautiful as she'd been back in Baia. Even more gorgeous, if he was honest with himself. Being Belikov's bride had given Rose a womanly glow. She looked more self-assured and satisfied with life. And Belikov was the lucky bastard who made her feel that way.

While Lissa had been bullshitting when she'd told his aunt about Belikov and Rose's auras, he hadn't been. They really _did_ light up around one another. They always had – but now they were together it was almost blinding. Even with the meds dulling his abilities it was impossible to miss.

He still found it hard to believe stoic Guardian 'play it by the rules' had surprised everyone by putting a ring on Rose and proclaiming her as his. Not that he could blame the guy. Had Rose shown even a hint of interest in him, he'd have done the same. And he was glad to see her happy. Now he wasn't in the grips of shadow darkness, her happiness was what he wanted. Because while the maniacal urges to dominate her had ceased, his love for her hadn't. For Adrian, Rose Belikov, nee Hathaway, would always be the one who got away.

* * *

"You're looking pleased with yourself, my love," Ambrose said, gently stroking Tatiana's feet as they sat on a chaise lounge in her bedroom chamber.

Tatiana smiled. She was in a good mood. The little test she'd set for Lissa yesterday, the threat of Belikov being unjustly court-martialled, had played out well. She knew Lissa cared for Dhampir rights, so she'd hoped Lissa would step in and try and find a solution when a Dhampir close to her was threatened. And she hadn't been disappointed. Using Tatiana's own desires to keep knowledge of Spirit a secret had been a genius move and had shown Lissa was capable of analyzing a problem from multiple perspectives and taking into account other people's motivations.

She did feel sorry about involving Belikov and Rose in her scheme. She, more than anyone, knew how Moroi used Dhampir as little better than servants, pawns and cannon fodder. But ultimately there was no harm done, and she would have interceded had Lissa not stepped up. But she had - and in doing so proving herself willing and able to fight for Dhampir rights. Just what the next Monarch of their world was going to need to do.


	87. Ch 87 - Shiver

As promised, Abe had taken everyone out to the best restaurant at Court on Thursday night. The food had been delicious, and everyone had had a good time, Abe insisting that Dhampir and Moroi alike sat and enjoyed a meal together. After finishing two mains each, Dimitri had led Rose to the dance floor, pulling her close against him to slow dance together.

Dimitri was conscious people were looking at them, but honestly, he didn't care. Perhaps he'd been too long in Abe's company, but he was developing a healthy disregard for what other people thought. Half the men looking at them with poorly disguised contempt would have had Rose in a second if she'd shown them any interest. Sitting beside Moroi wives they neither liked nor loved, Dimitri refused to feel ashamed as he guided the most beautiful woman in the room around the dance floor, whispering sweet things to her as they swayed.

Janine and Abe were watching their daughter and her husband with pleasure. Anyone could see how in love and happy the two of them were.

"I'm going to miss her when we return to Turkey," Abe commented quietly to Janine. "In little more than three months she's become very important to me."

Janine smiled sadly. "I'll miss her, too. It feels like I've finally started to get to know her, and now I'm going to lose her again."

"You're not losing her, Jeanie. But she's stretching her wings, and that's as it should be. We'll be back for her graduation, and I thought once she's settled maybe we could visit the States for a few months each year? And you heard what Belikov said earlier – they'll be in Russia Christmas through February. I still have many business interests there - we could coincide some trips to see them there, too, if you'd like?"

"I'd like that," Janine said softly. "It just feels like I've been given a second chance at a lot of things. I want to make the most of everything."

"I know what you mean," Abe said, leaning across to give Janine a lingering kiss.

* * *

Rose stifled a giggle. Today was their last day at Court, and her last day seeing her parents for a month or so. Janine and Abe were staying another two days before they'd be leaving Court for Turkey. Janine had requested Rose spend the morning with her, so she'd obediently knocked on the doors to the presidential suite straight after breakfast at 8 pm.

Looking slightly ill at ease, her mother had run through some options – they could go shopping, or have their hair done, or maybe go to the day spa together. The displeasure on Janine's face at even _suggesting_ shopping was amusing.

"Mom? I think you're the only person in the world who hates shopping more than I do, and I know Lissa wants to drag me to the day spa this afternoon. Why don't we go for a nice jog around Court and maybe hit the Guardian gym for a while?"

Janine's relief was palpable. "That sounds _wonderful,"_ she grinned. "While it's lovely being at Court, all these rich meals and idleness is starting to get to me. I need a good work out!" Rose smiled. She and her mother were more similar than either of them probably wanted to admit.

"So what's the plan for Turkey?" Rose asked her mother curiously once they'd jogged side-by-side from the hotel down to a track around a lake a mile or so away.

"I honestly don't know. Just get used to being together again I suppose."

"So you're pretty sure you're going to stay with Baba then?"

"Well I haven't written my resignation, yet, but unless something unexpected happens, I'm planning to. It just feels like the right decision."

Rose smiled. It was kind of weird to think she'd have a _family._ As in a Mom and a Dad who were together. That was a really odd thing for a Dhampir. Then another thought crossed her mind.

"You two are still young and healthy. Any plans to _grow_ the family?" Rose asked casually.

"Well… it's funny you mention that" Janine said, looking coyly at Rose.

"No...!" Rose gasped, trying to look happy for her mother but honestly feeling a bit upset and a little revolted. "Really?!"

Janine looked at her for a moment before laughing. "Rosemarie! You should have seen the look on your face! I was _joking!_ Your father and I have discussed it, and while we liked the idea of trying again and doing things right, this time, we both feel that time has passed. We're ready for different adventures now."

Janine looked at Rose who was struggling to regain her composure. "How would you feel if we _had_ wanted to have more children?" Janine asked curiously.

"Honestly? Jealous," Rose admitted. "I know why things happened the way they did and I'm not holding a grudge or blaming anyone. But it was a pretty miserable way to grow up, and I think it would hurt to see a sibling have all the things I always wished so hard for."

Rose stopped to retie her laces, even though they weren't loose. In reality, she was just blinking back the tears she didn't want her mother to see. When she stood up, her mother opened her arms to her.

"I'm sorry darling. And I'm not talking about the silly joke."

Rose's tears erupted, promptly followed by Janine's. They stood there for a few minutes, the two of them crying in one another's arms. Slowly they walked over to the lake where they sat on a park bench and talked. It wasn't a comfortable conversation for either of them. Rose wasn't used to letting anyone other than Dimitri know her very deepest fears and feelings, and it wasn't easy for Janine to learn just how damaged her little girl had been by her upbringing. But it was productive. By the time they left to walk back to the hotel, they were both feeling a little more at peace.

Dimitri took one look at Rose's face, and then Janine's, as they entered the presidential suite before patting his thigh and lifting an arm to indicate Rose should come sit on his lap. Abe looked between his women in alarm, but Dimitri just shook his head slightly, wordlessly advising Abe to leave it.

Janine sat in the middle of a sofa beside Abe.

"Good workout?" Abe inquired cautiously.

"We never made it to the gym. We ended up near that lake to the North," Janine said, not looking at Abe and obviously unwilling to be drawn further. Rose didn't comment. She was sitting on Dimitri's lap, eyes closed and nuzzled in against his neck, enjoying the feel of his large hand rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Abe looked to Pavel and Dimitri, giving them confused looks. The three of them had been watching a wrestling match while they waited for the ladies to return. It was apparent something fairly significant had gone down, but none of them knew what.

"Are you hungry, milaya?" Dimitri enquired in his most calming voice.

"Yeah, but I'm having lunch with Lissa in an hour then an afternoon at the day spa." She looked up at her mother. "Would you like to join us, Mom? I know it's not really your thing, but it could be fun?"

"Would you like me to?" Janine replied nervously.

Rose nodded. "I'd really like you to," she said in a small voice, climbing off Dimitri's lap to go hug her mother as they both started crying again.

Abe looked to Dimitri, flummoxed. "What do I do?" he mouthed silently.

Dimitri looked at Rose and Janine embracing.

"Does anyone fancy some ice cream?" Dimitri asked urbanely – as though the fearless Janine Hathaway and her daughter blubbering together was a completely normal phenomenon. "I thought I might order some from room service."

"Ohh," Rose moaned, looking up from where her arms were around her mother. "Get me some choc chip, Comrade!"

"Peanut brittle, if they have it," Janine chimed in.

Fifteen minutes later the women had switched the television over to a very trashy reality show and were busy making derisive comments at the screen while spooning frozen goodness into their mouths from takeaway cardboard tubs.

"How did you know what to do?" Abe whispered accusingly, looking at the now content women of his family.

"Until my nephew arrived I was the only male in a household with five women, Abe," Dimitri reminded him.

* * *

At 7 am Lissa, Dimitri, Rose, Matthews, and Hughes said their farewells and climbed into the van with another of Abe's Guardians on their way to the airstrip. Rose was a little teary saying goodbye to her parents and Pavel, even though she knew she'd see them all again in a few weeks time.

Hughes hadn't taken much convincing to replace Pavel in delivering an account of the court-martial to Alberta, even if it did mean two three-hour flights within a twenty-four hour period. She and Matthews sat right at the front of the aircraft saying their goodbyes, while Dimitri, Rose, and Lissa sat discreetly at the back - giving them as much privacy as possible.

It was late when they arrived back at St. Vlad's. Almost 11 am. Christian was waiting for their van to arrive from the airstrip, and Rose was delighted to see his tender expression when he saw Lissa. She could see how much he'd missed her. Alberta was there too, but if she noticed Lissa and Christian sneaking off towards the female Moroi dormitories, and Rose thought she did because not much got past Alberta, she pretended not to.

"You remember you're on duty at 8 pm Belikov?" she reminded him.

"Sure do. Thanks for the time off, Alberta," Dimitri said with a smile, dropping his arm around Rose. "It was certainly eventful, but it was wonderful to have a bit more downtime with my special girl."

"Don't you mean your wife?" Rose teased him.

"Yes, my wife. But still my special girl," he said, dropping a gentle kiss on her in uncharacteristic disregard for the presence of his superior officer.

"I'll have you know I'm a woman," Rose said giving him a challenging look.

"Believe me, that hadn't escaped my attention," he drawled, giving Alberta a cheeky wink before picking Rose up and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her and their duffel bags off towards guest housing, ignoring Rose's protests and giggles and missing Alberta's indulgent smirk.

* * *

"You look tired," Vika commented the next morning at breakfast. Rose was sitting with her and Eddie at breakfast. "And where are Christian and Lissa?"

Rose closed her eyes and probed, opening them with peels of laughter.

"They're in Lissa's dorm room. Your brother's guarding the door and Christian is hiding inside, too embarrassed to come out and let Dimitri know he stayed over."

"Do you think Dimka knows he's in there?"

"Probably," Rose giggled. She finished her meal. "Come on – grab some food. Let's go rescue Sparky, and I'll take your brother some breakfast. He had a _busy night,_ I'm sure he's hungry."

"You know I can't un-hear this, right?" Eddie said with a slight shudder.

The three of them walked to Lissa's dorm room where, as expected, Dimitri was standing guard outside the door. Wordlessly Rose approached Dimitri, and after carefully checking the hallway was deserted, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, bringing her lips to whisper in his ear, "Every time I close my eyes I keep getting flashbacks of what you did to me last night."

Rose could feel the rumble of appreciation in his chest. "Me too, milaya!"

Kissing Dimitri again, Rose said in a normal tone of voice, "I know you skipped breakfast, so I brought you some food." She passed him a bacon and egg toast sandwich she'd brought from the cafeteria. He took it gratefully, giving her a thankful smile.

With a grin, she bashed on the door. "Come on Lissa, Sparky. We know you're both in there. You can't hide all day!"

Lissa opened the door. "Gee Rose – scream that a little louder why don't you?! What are you doing here?"

"Just bringing my handsome husband breakfast," Rose said with a grin, pushing the door open and flopping onto the spare bed. "Hi, Sparky – imagine seeing you here! So what do you guys have planned for today?"

Lissa shrugged. "I've got no homework and Christian's up to date with his. What are you doing?"

"I'm heading to the gym to practice with Eddie and Vika. She's in the tournament today, so we need to get her ready."

"Could we come watch? The tournaments have been great fun, and I've never seen how you guys train."

Vika looked at Lissa curiously. "But Rose trains like five hours a day. How have you never seen it?"

"I just never have," Lissa said, a defensive tone in her voice.

"Well no time like the present," Rose said quickly, hopping up giving Vika a 'drop it' look.

The gym was fuller than usual for 9 pm on a Saturday. Looking around, Rose noticed quite a few other Novices slated to battle today. Sitting on the sidelines with Lissa and Christian, Dimitri pulled out a notepad from his duster, carefully making notes while Vika, Eddie, and Rose warmed up.

"What are you doing, Guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked quietly.

"I'm making notes about the flaws in the other Novice's fighting styles so I can give Vika the heads up."

"Is that really ethical?" Christian teased. "She'll have an unfair advantage."

"Christian – the whole point of these tournaments is for Novices to get the best possible allocation. One in three Novices will die in their first year as a Guardian. She's my sister – I'll do what needs to be done to help her get a decent allocation where hopefully she won't become a statistic," Dimitri said grimly.

Lissa swallowed. In the sheltered environment of St. Vlad's, it was easy to forget the very real threat the Novices were training for. One in three was an alarming number. Looking at the three Novices training in front of her, Lissa couldn't help but shiver.


	88. Ch 88 - Recollections

Dimitri couldn't help himself. Sitting on the side of the gym he called Vika, Eddie, and Rose over.

"Viktoria," Dimitri said quietly in his smooth accented voice, "I want you to spend this session fighting left-handed." Vika looked confused but nodded, however, Eddie was the one wanting to know why.

"Firstly she's too right-hand dominant. It's a weakness in her technique. If she spends some time today using her left hand, her body will remember it, and she'll find herself using it more than usual later. Also, most of Vika's competitors are here checking out her style. If they think she's left-handed they'll plan their sparring strategy around that," Dimitri explained.

"You're pretty good at this," Eddie said admiringly.

"He should be. Dimka was unbeaten in the St. Basil's end of year tournament the year he graduated. He still tops the leaderboard," Vika announced loyally.

Rose gave Dimitri her biggest man-eater smile. "Told you my man's a badass," she gloated to Eddie.

Eddie and Vika started to spar while Dimitri called out instructions for Rose to do various stretches. After ten minutes stretching Rose came over looking pissed off. "Enough with the stretches, Comrade. You don't usually get me doing that many! What's with that?"

"Maybe I like the way you look in those workout skins," he mumbled, but not softly enough to avoid Christian overhearing them.

Christian chortled, causing a red flush to appear on Dimitri's neck. Rose laughed, too. Changing the subject before he got too embarrassed Rose asked, "So who's the Guardian on for today's fight?"

"Celeste volunteered. Said she needed something to take her mind off things."

"Damn. She's a tough fighter. Do you think Vika could take her down if she gets through to the final fight?"

"Probably not," Dimitri admitted, "but she should be able to last with her quite a while. Their styles are actually pretty similar, and they're both fast. It should be a good fight to watch, and she should score well."

Rose went to do some chin-ups and then muck around a bit on the balance beam.

"Is this the sort of thing you usually do in training?" Lissa asked, looking around in fascination at the various exercises and routines the Novices were doing.

"Yes, pretty much," Dimitri said looking around.

"Some of it's very intimate," Lissa observed, looking to where Vika had Eddie pinned on the gym mat. "Is that how you and Rose became attracted to each other?" she asked shyly.

Dimitri was surprised by the question. Lissa didn't usually ask him such personal things. He thought for a moment about the answer.

"It was part of it," Dimitri admitted. "Mostly it was all the time we spent alone together. The gym was almost always empty when Rose and I trained, particularly in the mornings. I found myself opening up to her without even realizing it because I was so comfortable in her presence. Rose came to understand me in ways no one else ever has," he concluded.

"She's different around you, too," Lissa replied. "Much more settled. I like seeing her like that."

"It's because she's happy," Christian observed. "So have you and Rose formally accepted the allocations?"

"Not yet. We wanted to make sure you were happy with the teaching aspect of the proposal," Dimitri said, snapping back into business mode. "And there's another thing I should mention." Dimitri's eyes flipped up to where Rose was shimming up the climbing ropes halfway down the gym. "Rose isn't the fondest of your Aunt. At one stage Tasha asked me to be her Guardian. It was just when Rose and I were starting to realize our feelings for each other, so she got a little jealous."

"It's ok. Rose told Lissa about Tasha's feelings towards you and what happened when Tasha visited your family. I'm really sorry, that must have been awkward," Christian said.

"You have no idea," Dimitri chuckled. "Anyway, everyone's moved on since then, but Rose still doesn't particularly like Tasha. I just want you to be aware of that, and understand that when you visit your Aunt, or she visits you, I'll probably be changing the guarding schedules a bit to minimize my time with Tasha and Rose's too. Also if you visit your Aunt without Lissa, I'll send alternate Guardians with you. It's not that I think anything is going to happen or that Tasha is still interested in me. But it's in everyone's best interests that Rose and I are fully focused on guarding, and we can't do that if Rose is feeling jealous or insecure or if I'm distracted through concern about how Rose is feeling," Dimitri explained.

"I don't know, it could be kind of amusing to see Rose and Tasha in a fight," Christian said with a smirk.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Your suggestions are perfectly understandable, Guardian Belikov, aren't they Christian?" she said, elbowing him.

"Yeah," Christian said still grinning. "So have you thought about the rest of the team?"

"Yes. Croft wants me to have a couple of seniors and a couple of juniors in addition to Rose and myself. I had Castile in mind as one of the juniors. After Rose, he's probably the pick of this year's graduates. Ramos is also worth consideration. However, if you'd prefer people you don't know, there are a couple of students from St. Basil's I could also recommend."

Lissa nodded, thinking it over. "Anyone else you have in mind?"

"Well for the seniors, Matthews approached me and said she and Hughes were looking for new allocations."

"So would you take one or both?" Christian asked absently, watching where Rose was swinging from rope to rope ten yards above the gymnasium floor.

"I think they're really only interested in an allocation together," Dimitri said delicately.

"Why's that?" Christian asked blithely.

Dimitri looked to Lissa for help.

"Christian, Celeste and Leslie have started seeing one another. They're gay," she explained.

"Really?" Christian asked curiously.

"Yes. They actually make a really sweet couple although they're very private about it," Lissa said. "You wouldn't have a problem with that?"

"Of course not," Christian said a little crossly. "I'm not a _homophobe._ I don't really know Hughes, but I like Matthews. She has a sense of humor."

"Well, that's something to consider. When you're at Lehigh the most likely scenario is finding a house or a couple of units side by side where we could all live together. It would make guarding you a lot easier, and you'll be safest if all your Guardians are sleeping under the same roof even when they're not actually rostered on. So as well as thinking about who you'd like guarding you, think about who you could live with."

"That's going to need to be quite some house," Christian pondered. "Even with you and Rose sharing one room and Lissa and I sharing another, we'd need five or six bedrooms!"

"Yes, I know," Dimitri sighed. "I've been looking online, and nothing so far has been suitable. The only houses which are big enough would be nightmares to defend or are across the river and so far away from campus it wouldn't be like going to College at all. And the area closest to the campus is not the best and the housing there is pretty run down. Ideally, I'd like to live on campus, but none of the accommodation there seems suitable. I think once you graduate and are settled at Court, I might need to head there for a weekend and see what I can find."

Finding where to live was just one problem he'd have to solve once he accepted the lead Guardian role. Pavel had explained that it was logistics that usually proved the most difficult in the leadership position. Moroi were used to having an idea and the practicalities just happening. Of course, it was Guardians and Dhampir who did the hard yards to make everything happen efficiently behind the scenes.

Watching Vika with Eddie, Dimitri realized that was another problem he was going to have to address. Initially, he'd been pleased his sister had found a boyfriend so suitable, but now it put him in a tricky spot. If he didn't put her on as part of Lissa and Christian's guarding team but took Eddie, he'd be all but breaking them up. But if he did have her on the team along with Castile, he might be pushing her deeper into the relationship before she was ready. And that was without all the issues of nepotism. He considered speaking with Alberta about his concerns. Novice placements were a minefield she'd navigated for too many years to count, now. She might have some useful insights.

Watching Vika now with a professional eye, he had to admit the extra hours training were paying off. He'd broken her of most of the bad habits she'd previously developed in her fighting, and with Eddie's encouragement, her endurance had increased exponentially. She still wasn't quite where Rose or Eddie were in terms of technique, but she was still in the class top ten.

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Dimitri said, slipping his arms around Rose's waist from behind and kissing her beside her ear. He'd clocked off at 4 am and gone to put a hoodie over his uniform so he could come straight to the tournament area. As per previous weeks, Moroi and Dhampir were gathering early. There was an almost carnival atmosphere. Someone had run a power cord down from the commons and had plugged in some speakers, which were pumping out some recent hits. The kitchen had got in on the act, bringing out trays filled with bags of hot chips, and quite a few off-duty Guardians had appeared preparing to enjoy the fight.

Alberta spotted Dimitri with Rose and came over. "I can't believe how popular this has been," she enthused. "In the last few months before graduation, I'm usually putting out fights between Novices left, right and center. It's such a tense time and tempers flare. But this seems to have really helped. I know the Royal Moroi are betting on the outcomes, but hey if it gets them actually thinking about the Novices who might be looking after them and seeing them as individuals, that can't be a bad thing."

Dimitri nodded. In truth even he was surprised by the success of his idea. Being embedded in the curriculum at St. Basil's, the feel of the contest there was different. This more relaxed and casual competition seemed to work better.

Returning his focus to the beautiful woman swaying her hips in front of him, Dimitri closed his eyes and let his mind slip back to last night. When they'd arrived back on campus, he'd carried her in a fireman's hold across campus towards their unit. While she'd objected, he had noticed she wasn't arguing very hard, and there was a lot of giggling amongst her protests.

By the time he'd put her down at their unit door, Rose was almost beside herself with excitement, and honestly, he wasn't any better. He'd unlocked the door, picked her up again and carried her to their room. He'd dropped her into the center of their bed and was about to launch himself at her when she'd stunned him.

"You like to be in control, don't you Comrade?" she'd teased.

He'd laughed, not thinking much of it. "Always, milaya."

"Then why don't you tie me up, big boy?" she'd suggested naughtily.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and bring himself back to the present.

"You're thinking about last night again, aren't you?" Rose accused.

"What makes you think that?" he asked guiltily.

"Well you just grabbed my hips and pulled them hard against you, you're almost panting, and I can feel how turned on you are Comrade," Rose laughed softly, pushing herself back against his crotch.

"Shit," Dimitri muttered, looking around pleased to notice that if anyone had noticed him pull his wife against him, they mistook it for grooving to the music. "Sorry, milaya."

"I'm not," Rose whispered saucily. "I think we have to do that again soon!"

Consciously pushing all sexy thoughts from his mind, Dimitri focused on the fight about to occur. For the first time, there'd be female contestants. Both Vika and Chelsea were participating in this round. Alberta did the draw, and Dimitri was pleased to see Vika had scored Blake. A novice known for his laziness, he was technically inept as well as painfully slow. Vika should be able to take him out quickly.

Vika walked over to their group. There'd be about five minutes before they started, so Vika sat and asked someone to braid her long hair. Dimitri was on the point of stepping forward when Lissa beat him to it.

"I'll do it," Lissa volunteered. "I'm used to doing it really tight for Rose, so it's all back and up."

Rose nodded encouragingly. It was true. She struggled to do a decent French braid, and even when she managed it, strands would always spill loose. Lissa had magic fingers when it came to hair. In a matter of moments, she had all Vika's hair up in a circular braid around her head. Not only was every wisp secured firmly, she actually looked really pretty with it arranged that way.

The warning bell sounded, and Vika stood up. With a few final words about Blake's fighting style, Dimitri watched his sister take off her hoodie and sweatpants to reveal skin-tight black workout leggings and a matching singlet. While it wasn't intentionally sexy, it did show her every asset to advantage. Dimitri looked over to Eddie and suppressed a smirk when he saw the other man's tight jaw and unhappy countenance.

"Sometimes Eddie reminds me so much of you, Comrade," Rose whispered, her eyes pointed in the same direction as his.

"I don't know _what_ you mean," Dimitri muttered unconvincingly.

The first fight went as expected. Vika took Blake down and 'staked' him in her first volley. There was a collective gasp when Vika stood as victor only seconds after the start – before Blake had a chance to do anything.

She stood and carefully observed the other three fights. Zeke, Chelsea, and Mick were victors. In the second draw, Vika got Mick, Zeke got Chelsea.

Vika knew Mick would be more of a challenge. He was quite observant – a lot more so than other Novices. However as her initial fight had been over in only a couple of moves, and he'd been fighting himself at the time, Mick hadn't had the advantage of observing her style.

Thinking about the morning's training, she decided to start southpaw style. Dimitri had told her Mick's typical style was cautiously offensive. He'd usually put forward a few testing offensive moves before launching his first _real_ attack. Vika thought if she could defend as a leftie and wait out his first move, he would not be expecting a powerful right-hand retaliation.

Viktoria had to give it to her brother – _he knew his stuff!_ Precisely as Dimitri had described, Mick had tried out a couple of mid-level moves and gauged her response. Assuming from her stance and her reactions that she was left-handed, and not particularly skilled, he'd left his right-hand side poorly protected. She'd stepped away from his first attack and delivered devastating right-hand side retaliation. By the time he'd twigged her southpaw was a ruse, she'd managed a handful of other blows and had him on the mat and had faux staked him.

Chelsea and Zeke were still going strong. He was stronger, but she was faster. They were well matched. Chelsea finally got the advantage, but it was a close thing.

So that left Chelsea and Vika in the penultimate fight. Chelsea had slogged through two heavy rounds, whereas luck and Dimitri's insights had seen Vika have a dream run. The betting was starting anew. Only a couple of Moroi had predicted the two women being in the second last fight, so many others were busy placing new wagers trying to recoup their losses. Vika came over to Eddie and the rest of the crew while she waited for the fight with Chelsea to be prepared.

"Any hints?" Vika asked Eddie, Rose, and Dimitri.

"Not really," Dimitri said. "To be honest, I've never paid her a lot of attention."

"Rose?" Vika persisted.

"I almost never spar with her either," Rose admitted. "She used to feint a lot, but I've not seen her recent style, sorry."

"Rose is right, she feints a lot. She is right-hand dominant, and in fact, her left wrist is a weak point. She also has a weak left knee, so if you want to win target that side. She's exceptionally good at aerial kicks, so don't let her launch one at you. If you can get her to the mat, then do it. She's especially weak there," Eddie offered in an emotionless spiel.

"And you know all this how?" Rose teased, surprised by Eddie's virtually encyclopedic knowledge of Chelsea's fighting style.

"Um. We kind of dated while you and Lissa were away from campus," Eddie admitted, with a hesitant look at Vika.

This was apparently news to her. Shock, anger, and betrayal crossed her face in quick succession. She'd barely had time to pull a mask on to cover her distress when the warning bell rang, and she moved to square off facing her rival.


	89. Ch 89 - It Wasn't Serious

"Well… That's obviously news to both of us, isn't it?" Rose commented a little sarcastically, nodding to where Vika stood to face off against Chelsea. "Tell me it ended well?"

"Um, yes and no," Eddie said. "Chelsea wanted things to become more serious, and I didn't so we broke up."

"You weren't interested in a serious relationship?" Dimitri asked, appraising him.

"Not until I met Viktoria," Eddie said ruefully.

Dimitri heard the strange tone in the younger man's voice. Hmm – looks like he might need to have a talk with him. Rose looked up catching the end of Dimitri's gaze.

"Be nice," she murmured under her breath, correctly interpreting the direction of his thoughts.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking, milaya?" Dimitri whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind more firmly.

"It's a talent," Rose giggled, putting her hands on top of his and caressing his long calloused fingers.

Celeste came over to where they were standing. "Your girl fighting your ex. This should be fun!" she commented to Eddie. "Who do you think will win?"

"Vika," Eddie replied loyally, "although by the looks of it Chelsea is going to put up quite a fight," he observed. Chelsea was standing facing Vika, looking at the other girl like she was something particularly distasteful.

"So she's over the breakup then?" Celeste teased.

"Yeah, for sure," Eddie said. "It was eight months ago. She's _fine_ with it."

Celeste and Rose caught a nasty look Chelsea threw towards Eddie and weren't so sure.

"Whatever you say," Celeste said, eyebrows raised.

The whistle sounded, and the two girls started their fight. Watching Chelsea closely, Rose could see Eddie's tips were on the money – Chelsea's left knee did appear to be a weak spot for her, and while she used her left arm to attack at times, she almost always led with her elbow and rarely with her fist.

"She should get that wrist assessed," Dimitri murmured. "If it's still bothering her after so long there might be a problem with it."

Rose made a mental note to speak with her about it later. While she and Chelsea had never been particularly close, they'd always been friendly enough. Although come to think of it, they'd barely said a handful of words to one another since Rose had returned to St. Vlad's.

Looking at the two women, it appeared that Vika would have the advantage. She was taller, had a longer reach and seemed to be in better form. Chelsea, though, was all fired up – and Rose knew better than most that sheer bravado can go a long way in a fight.

After a few minutes of back and forth punches and feints, Rose saw a slight shift of weight and turn of the hip. Telltale signs that Chelsea was preparing for an aerial kick. Thanks to Rose's lessons Vika spotted it too and was able to move out of range in time, delivering her own blow just after Chelsea had committed to the move and it was too late to pull out.

The crowd roared and groaned, depending on which side of the betting line they were on. Vika's blow had been a good one, and it had been on Chelsea's weaker left side. Landing awkwardly, Chelsea managed to stay on her feet, but she was obviously winded and in pain.

For the next few minutes, Vika seemed intent on wearing Chelsea down, although the experienced fighters could see she was just biding her time waiting for her chance. And suddenly she got it. Chelsea and Vika were engaged in close up fighting when Vika hooked her foot behind Chelsea's left knee, kicking behind the kneecap and forcing Chelsea forward. Falling to one knee in front of Vika, the latter pulled her foot free before kneeing Chelsea hard in the left shoulder.

Vika jumped back before Chelsea could grab her around the legs and pull her to the mat. Standing just out of reach she stood back waiting for Chelsea to right herself.

By now the outcome was all but a foregone conclusion. Chelsea was worn out, slowing down, and Vika had got just too many blows in. Waiting for Chelsea to commit to a punch with her weak left wrist, Vika grabbed it and held it firmly within her grasp and spun Chelsea in what looked almost like a dance move. Pulling Chelsea's left arm over and across her right, Vika held Chelsea's back hard against her own front. Then with her unoccupied hand, Vika simulated an upwards stake thrust through the ribcage and up to the heart.

Alberta blew her whistle signifying a win.

Vika stepped back, releasing Chelsea and offering to shake. Chelsea looked as though she wasn't going to but finally, good manners overcame her animosity, and she gave Vika a quick handshake before leaving the sparring ring.

"You were _awesome,_ babe," Eddie said as Vika came back over to their group.

Viktoria raised one perfect eyebrow at him in an expression that spoke volumes. Hmm. Eddie was going to be groveling tonight, Rose thought. Looking to where Lissa and Christian sat, with Emil standing a discreet distance away, she saw Lissa's confirmation smirk.

Celeste had moved over to the sparring ring to start her stretches. Once she was out of earshot, Vika asked Dimitri, "Any hints?"

"Not really," he said. "She's fast, but so are you. She's stronger than she looks and has very few tells. Take advantage of your longer reach."

Vika sighed. This fight was going to be brutal. On the plus side, she wasn't too tired after her fight with Chelsea, so at least she wasn't going in worn out. Walking over to the sparring ring, Celeste gave her a friendly smile.

Looking at the younger woman Celeste considered her options. Vika wasn't a half bad fighter, but Celeste knew she could take her out and probably quite quickly if she _really_ wanted to. But she was also conscious this was Belikov's little sister, and he wanted her to show well. And it might be a good chance for her to remind Belikov that she was a team player ahead of him deciding the allocations for Lissa and Christian's guard. She wouldn't throw the match – that would be obvious to everyone and wouldn't show her own skills to advantage. But she'd make sure Vika got a chance to show off a bit before Celeste took her down.

Smiling at one another, the two women got into their fighting stances, waiting for Alberta to start the fight.

On the whistle, Vika went straight on the offensive. This wasn't what Celeste had expected, and Vika managed to get two decent blows in before Celeste responded. After that, the dance was on. Celeste was fast but so was Vika so in that case they were fairly evenly matched. Celeste could see the slight holes in Vika's technique, but she was actually better than she'd anticipated.

Vika, on the other hand, was looking for openings that just weren't coming. After that first offensive, she'd not managed to land any further blows of significance. Trying to think strategically, Vika thought it might pay to use some of her St. Basil's moves. While Celeste would be familiar with some of them from her brother, the ones mostly used by shorter opponents should be a surprise to her. Waiting for her chance, she tried a double leg kick. It was an impressive looking move, and in this case, the gamble worked - Celeste stumbled and lost her momentum for a second. Following it up with a quick elbow thrust to the back, Vika was congratulating herself on landing a couple of good hits. She paid for it almost immediately, though, when Celeste delivered a particularly nasty kick to her shin. _That_ was going to hurt tomorrow!

Circling one another, Vika was surprised to hear ten minutes called. That made it the most protracted fight so far. Hearing it, too, Celeste decided it was time to wrap this up lest anyone start to doubt the level of her own skills. Taking a deep breath and focusing, she waited for Vika's next subtle mistake. Seeing it, she kicked out at the younger woman's hip causing her to stumble. It was only for a moment, but it was enough, Celeste following it up with a shove to the upper back, forcing Vika to fall to her hands and knees. While she was struggling to get up, Celeste finished it with a thrust up under the ribcage from behind.

Alberta's whistle blew. It was a kill.

Celeste flopped to the mat, giving Viktoria a big smile. "That was a good fight! There're a few flaws in your style you could work on, but all up you're pretty good!"

"If you have time, I'd appreciate some pointers," Viktoria asked. "I know I'm not where I could be combat wise, but I'm working hard to catch up."

"And you're doing a great job," Dimitri said proudly. "Celeste? I'm going to cook dinner for Eddie and Vika at our place tonight if you wanted to join us? You could chat with Vika then? Lissa and Christian have some Royal thing to go to and Emil's guarding them, so it will just be Dhampir and everyone off duty."

"Can he cook?" Celeste asked Rose where she was standing beside Dimitri.

"Yeah, he's actually an awesome cook. But even if he weren't, it would still be a step up from what they make here!"

Celeste laughed. Rose had a point.

"Sure. Let me head to my room and change. I'll see you at 6.30ish?"

"That works. See you then," Rose replied. Turning to Vika, she smiled. "You did great! Eleven and a half minutes is a great time, and you got some excellent hits in," she complimented.

"I think she might have been going a little easy on me," Vika confessed, speaking to Rose but looking enquiringly at Dimitri.

He shrugged, "Hard to say." He didn't want to tell Vika he had suspected the same. No one else would have noticed it, but as her guarding partner for so long, he knew when Celeste wasn't giving it 100%. While she really shouldn't have, it had given Vika a chance to get near the top of the leaderboard, and for that he was grateful.

Back at the unit, Dimitri was busy throwing together an Asian salad. He'd grabbed some skinless chicken breasts from the cafeteria kitchen, and after slicing them in half horizontally, he'd coated them in coconut cream, grated ginger, minced garlic, lime, black pepper, and cilantro. He was cooking them on a grill plate, piling the cooked chicken onto a large platter.

Beside him, Rose was carefully dry toasting pita bread on a frypan under Dimitri's expert instruction. It was just as well Dimitri was watching because Rose kept getting distracted trying to hear what was being said in the heated conversation between Eddie and Vika on their sofa. They were frustratingly quiet about it, although Rose did manage to overhear Vika tell him she was embarrassed that everyone else must have known about Chelsea and she didn't. Eddie had muttered some reply, adding it had never been very serious.

Neither of them was looking particularly happy, but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Celeste had arrived wearing a pretty skirt and top.

"Hey come on in," Rose said. "You look great in a skirt – you should wear one more often."

"Thanks. Don't often get invited out around this place, so I thought I'd better scrub myself up a bit," Matthews laughed. "Put these in the fridge, so they stay cold," she said, passing Rose a fabric bag containing two six-packs of beer.

"Where do you guys keep getting all the booze?" Rose asked, honestly perplexed.

Celeste laughed. "Confiscated those from Jesse Zeklos yesterday. If it's a nice red, Alberta makes us give the contraband to her for 'safekeeping,'" she laughed, using her fingers to do the inverted commas in the air thereby leaving no doubt as to what happened with the red wine. "But since it was beer she let me keep it."

"I hope you're going to let me have one, Comrade? A beer would go nicely with dinner. Besides, it will taste better knowing it belonged to Jesse Zeklos," Rose joked.

"I'm your husband, not your keeper, milaya. I'm not going to stop you having a beer if you want to."

"What about me? I've never had American beer!" Vika piped up.

"I might develop a case of domestic blindness," Dimitri said indulgently. He knew he shouldn't be letting his seventeen-year-old sister drink but she was almost eighteen, and that was the legal drinking age back home. "So what did you want to do for your birthday?" Dimitri asked as he took the platters of chicken, toasted pita and salad to the table. As her only relative here in America, Dimitri supposed it was up to him to make Vika's day special.

"I don't know. Back home I'd have a party, but I don't really know enough people here to have one."

"We could do a dinner here for you?" Rose suggested.

"Don't tell Lissa else she'll organize something," Eddie warned. "She's still pissed off she missed the chance to throw you an epic eighteenth, Rose."

"She can make up for it at for my twenty-first," Rose joked, regretting the words as soon as they were out of her mouth.

"I'm going to tell her you said that," Eddie laughed.

"Don't," Rose moaned. "Seriously that's half the reason we got married in Russia just the two of us. She would have made my life hell with hens nights and kitchen teas and all that."

"And here was me thinking you just wanted to marry me as soon as you could!" Dimitri laughed.

"Yeah well, there was that, too!" Rose agreed, giving Dimitri a man-eater smile.

Dimitri went to the fridge. "You want a beer, Eddie?"

Eddie looked at him suspiciously.

"It's ok, it's not a trick question. You can have a beer with dinner if you'd like. I'm not on duty, and neither is Matthews."

"Ok then, thanks," Eddie replied still looking surprised.

Dimitri handed out the beers, and they all sat, helping themselves to chicken, salad and toasted flatbread.

"Aww wow. This tastes _amazing!"_ Matthews enthused, eating some of the chicken. "How'd you learn to cook like this?"

The others agreed, adding their compliments.

Dimitri chuckled. "Mama insisted we all know how to cook, so I learned from a young age. But my first charge Ivan had a Thai lover for a month or two. She showed me how to make a few marinades."

"You're a lucky woman," Celeste said to Rose. "I can see why you married him!"

"Don't I know it? I have the world's best husband. He cooks, cleans, is amazing in bed and even shows me the odd combat move!" Rose said, enjoying the embarrassed look on her Russian God's face.


	90. Ch 90 - We Have an Audience

"Tell me it's true!" Rose squealed, throwing herself against Dimitri as he came through their unit door at five past midday.

"Milaya? What are you doing up? It's late - you should be sleeping."

"I know, but I heard earlier, and I couldn't sleep until I knew. Is it true Alto is the Guardian for tomorrow's fight?"

"Apparently so, Roza."

"Does he know I'm down as one of the competitors?"

"Well… I'm not sure whether Alberta mentioned that to him…" Dimitri chuckled, knowing full well she hadn't and that Alberta was hoping Rose wiped the floor with Stan tomorrow.

"I seriously want to kick his ass," Rose laughed. "I'm so excited I couldn't sleep!"

"Well, you'd better. Stan will never let you live it down if he actually managed to beat you."

"Don't I know it," Rose muttered. "Come on, Comrade. I want a quick shower and then some cuddles."

Crawling into bed, it was perfect spring weather. Dimitri had their bedroom windows open although the blinds were closed, but Rose could still smell flowers and freshness in the air. Curling back against Dimitri, cocooned in their soft bedding, Rose closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her man nuzzled up against her. They were naked – they always slept that way – and it was delicious feeling his warm, smooth skin. Rose loved the way Dimitri's body instinctively curled itself against hers, even in repose. The way his face was its most relaxed when they were together.

Rose knew she had to sleep. It was week eight in the tournament, and she was finally due to battle tomorrow. Several of the other Novices had battled twice over the last few weeks, and one of the opponents in this last round was on his third attempt. But Dimitri had been adamant. She was the opponent everyone wanted to see fight, so he'd wanted her to wait until the last week.

The silly thing was, the whole point of the tournament, at least from her point of view, was now no longer relevant. After several back and forth phone calls, and a long Skype session, yesterday she and Dimitri had formally accepted their allocations as Guardians for Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera respectively, and Dimitri as leader of their guarding team. The paperwork had been sent across, signed and sent back, and Croft assured them their names would be removed from the pool of candidates available for allocation in this round. Usually, allocations weren't so involved, but the teaching-intensive had complicated things. But it was done and dusted, now. Two days after graduation, they'd be transferring with Lissa and Christian to Court ahead of their September start at Lehigh.

Demyan had been involved in the negotiations, and he'd been delighted. He'd confessed he'd known there'd been little chance of them returning to full-time allocations at St. Basil's, but he was pleased for them that they'd scored a suitable allocation together, and that it had been arranged so they could do the teaching intensives. Dimitri had worried that Queen Tatiana might object to the teaching idea, but Lissa had presented it to her over the phone, and once Demyan had confirmed the difference in Novice skills after even two-months of intensive teaching, she'd agreed the model had a lot to recommend it.

As soon as they'd signed the paperwork, Dimitri had rung his family who were beyond elated. Olena had wept with excitement, which had warmed Rose's heart no end. Rose knew how much Olena missed her only son, and while it would only be a week or so between Christmas and New Years and then weekends in January and February, it was wonderful knowing Dimitri would see his family every year and that their flights would be covered. As soon as they'd finished with Dimitri's family, they'd rung hers in Turkey. They were also pleased, Abe promising to time his necessary business visits to the area to coincide as much as possible with their intensives. Rose had taken the opportunity to check in with her Mom who'd confirmed she'd be using their visit to graduation to hand in her notice.

While it was still months away, more than anything Rose was looking forward to this coming Christmas. She'd never had a proper Christmas with a family of her own. At least not one she could remember. This year she'd not only have a Mom and a Dad, but she'd also have her husband and all his family. Dimitri was asleep right now, but tomorrow she was going to ask him whether he thought it might be possible to invite her Mom, Baba, and Pavel to his family's house for the big day. She didn't want to muscle in on his first Christmas at home in God knows how long, but she was reasonably sure Olena wouldn't mind adding extras. Rose was all but certain Abe and Janine would come - she had a feeling they might be excited about their first proper family Christmas together, too. Well – at least the first one since Rose was nine months old!

They hadn't told Lissa and Christian they'd actually signed, yet, but planned to do so after the fight. That's another reason she needed to win, Rose mused. Lissa might not be so thrilled scoring a Guardian who'd just lost a match! Plus Rose would never live it down.

It was Vika's birthday on Sunday, so she and Dimitri were hosting a get together after the fight on Saturday in their unit. There were about twenty seniors invited, Moroi and Dhampir alike. They were going to have music and nibbles ending at 9 am. Rose knew there was an after-party organized, with alcohol plus a larger guest list, but officially she knew nothing about it and wouldn't be going. While Rose was a little bummed to be missing the fun, she was married to an Academy Guardian now and just didn't feel she could attend.

Dimitri, of course, knew all about it and might have subtly suggested a few spots where such a gathering was least likely to be interrupted. He'd encouraged Rose to attend but understood when she explained she didn't feel she could. If she showed up, she'd either give the impression she was hiding something from her husband or admitting he (and most of the other Guardians including Alberta) knew about gatherings such as these and to a large part turned a blind eye.

It was the first time Rose really felt the downside of being eighteen and married. It wasn't that she really cared about the party or the drinking for that matter. But it sucked to have to exclude herself from hanging out with her friends.

Still – Viktoria was turning eighteen and wasn't married, so it wasn't fair for her day to be limited to canapés and chit chat just because Rose was in a weird in-between place right now. Had Rose had her eighteenth at St. Vlad's, and been unmarried, it would have been the biggest party the Academy had seen in years! Viktoria deserved her own taste of that, even if her brother was an Academy Guardian. And if Rose couldn't party with her friends, she was sure she and Dimitri would have their own celebrations back at the unit after everyone else left. Hopefully a victory party after a nice win over Guardian Alto, Rose thought idly as sleep finally overcame her.

She woke to find an empty bed, a note and a chocolate doughnut on her nightstand.

 _Rose - Emil was due to guard Lissa today, and I was down for  
general duties. He knew today is a big day, so suggested  
we swap shifts. Call me when you're awake – Lissa, Christian  
and I will come to the gym to help you prepare for the fight.  
Everything is sorted for tonight's party – just make the bed!  
I love you, Dimitri._

Sure enough, when she walked out into the unit it was spotless and looking in their fridge Dimitri had everything prepared for tonight. Dressing and downing her doughnut and a coffee, Rose headed for the gym, texting Dimitri on the way.

As expected when Rose got there the place was busy. As the last round of the tournament before the finals, everyone was interested in the goss on the competitors. Looking around, Rose noticed a good number of Moroi sitting on the sidelines. No doubt checking out the form for their betting. Still, Alberta was right – anything that had Moroi thinking about who might be a suitable Guardian for them was a good thing, even if it did feel a little like the Novices were livestock being paraded for Royal Moroi approval.

As always, Rose felt Dimitri's presence before she saw him. Even with her back to the doors, she knew the second he arrived. Dressed in his Guardian uniform, hair neatly tied back and following Lissa and Christian, he looked every part the formidable man he could be. But Rose could see beneath that. She could see a hint of his softer side. The man who made sure the coffee pot was on every morning when he left for a shift before she'd woken. The man who curled up beside her on the sofa, watching the girliest movies without complaint. The man who'd pull her to him in the middle of the night, whispering words of love and endearment as he gently made love to her.

Sighing with happiness Rose abandoned her stretches, greeting her best friend, her boyfriend, and giving Dimitri a loving look. Officially on duty guarding Lissa, he was meant to follow Lissa around wherever she chose to be.

"Thanks for coming down," Rose thanked Lissa. "I want to be in perfect form for this afternoon."

"No problem," Lissa replied, actually meaning it. "The gym seems like the place to be today," she'd added, recognizing many of her peers.

Dimitri sat beside Lissa and Christian on the sidelines, starting Rose with stretches. Once she was done, he had her doing work on the balance beam. Eddie and Vika turned up about half an hour in, so then Dimitri had her practicing her boxing with Eddie. "I don't want you practicing any aerial kicks today," he'd mumbled to her when she'd checked in with what he wanted her to practice next, "or any St. Basil's moves. Just limber up and don't go too hard."

Rose practiced until lunchtime when the six of them had headed to the cafeteria to eat. Dimitri was guarding but managed to get some food for himself when Celeste relieved him for a few minutes. After they'd eaten, Lissa, at Dimitri's suggestion, decided she wanted to hang out in one of the deserted Moroi common rooms and discuss strategy. As soon as he'd discovered the identity of this round's participants, Dimitri had started observing their style and taking notes.

The largest amount of time was spent discussing Stan and his fighting technique. While Rose had rarely seen Stan spar, Dimitri was able to clue Rose into his strengths and weaknesses. "Of course there's no guarantee I'll get through to the final with Stan," Rose had said modestly. "There are a couple of strong competitors in this round."

"You'll make it through," Eddie had laughed. "No one wants to kick Stan's butt more than you do, and most of the Senior Novice class want to watch you doing it."

He was right. Rose and Stan's animosity was legendary, and while it's true they'd reached an understanding of sorts since her return from Russia, there were still old scores to settle. Dimitri smirked. He didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't just the Novices who wanted to see Rose put Stan in his place. He'd visited the Guardian lounge that morning before clocking on, and had been almost mobbed by his peers wanting to know how Rose's form was and whether he thought she could take Alto down. With his acerbic wit and abrasive personality, while most of his peers respected Stan, not too many of them actually liked him. Plus they'd seen him belittle Rose, often unfairly, many times over the years. It was time for some payback.

The rest of the afternoon flew, and before he knew it, Dimitri was escorting Lissa, Christian and Rose back to their unit so Rose could get changed. She'd decided to wear her fitted black workout gear, and Lissa braided her hair in a similar way to how she'd done Vika's a few weeks before. With it all up, it displayed the molnija on the back of her neck to perfection, reminding everyone there that this Novice had already seen and killed Strigoi. Eight of them, in fact.

Dimitri's shift ended at four, so Celeste had joined them at the unit to take over guarding Lissa. They waited at the unit for as long as possible because Rose didn't want to be waiting around on the lawn too long getting psyched out before the fights. As it was, by the time she arrived, most of the campus seemed to be there waiting. The slight rise leading up to the commons was packed with students, teachers and off-duty Guardians sitting waiting, and standing by the sparring rings were the nervous looking competitors. Alto was waiting there, too.

"Ahh, Rosemarie," he said seeing her appear. "I heard a rumor you were competing today."

Ever since the Constantine day, he'd religiously remembered to use her new surname. However citing the confusion with two Belikov Novices in his class, he'd taken to using her first name more and more. Her full first name. While it irritated Rose, she didn't let on.

"You know me, Stan. Never one to miss a fight," she said lightly, refusing to let him rile her up.

Dimitri was off duty and wearing his casual clothes, so was holding Rose's hand when Alberta came over to remind the competitors about the rules of engagement. "Off you go, Belikov," she'd teased him. "No psyching out your wife's competition!"

Giving Rose a last loving kiss he'd whispered in her ear, "I know you can do this, Roza," before sauntering off to sit with their friends in the crowd.

"I never understood why anyone would get married at eighteen," another competitor Meredith commented. "Well not until I saw you with Guardian Belikov," she admitted with a grin, admiring his physique as he walked away. "The two of you look so happy together."

"We are, thanks, Meredith," Rose replied, also enjoying the sight of her husband's broad built back and tight toned butt as he retreated. Ahh, life was good!

The numbers allocated, Rose discovered her first fight would be against Spillane. A tall, lanky Novice, the guy had a long reach but, compared to Dimitri at least, not a lot of power. He used his reach to his advantage in fights, and most Novices didn't know how to compensate for that. But this was second nature for Rose after fighting so long against Dimitri. Giving Dimitri a quick glance she saw his approving look. This was a fortuitous draw for Rose, and she was hoping to take him out quickly.

The whistle blew signifying the start of the matches. Rose heard the crowd start cheering and Spillane made his first move. Which was also his last. Committing to an attack with his arms and using his signature reach, Rose leaned down and stood up into the space between his arms, almost as though she was going to give him a cuddle. Instead, she simulated a stake thrust to the heart before he'd even realized what she'd done. The adjudicator blew their whistle. It was a kill, and Rose hadn't had to deliver a single blow.

The crowd roared its approval while a perplexed looking Spillane looked around trying to figure out how the tiny opponent in front of him had taken him out in fifteen seconds. Rose smiled and shook his hand. She'd ask Dimitri to talk to the guy later about some of the risks of over-relying on his longer reach in hand to hand fighting.

Watching the other fights, Rose was pleased to see Meredith holding her own in her fight, Moriarty seemed to be leading in his, and the one between Turner and Quan seemed to be relatively evenly matched. In the end, the victors were Meredith, Moriarty, and Quan, much to Turner's disgust.

They drew again, and Rose got Quan. She was relieved, in a way. Even though Meredith would be the easier opponent, she actually quite liked her and would rather Moriarty take her down which seemed the likely outcome.

Quan would present some challenges. Short, for a Novice, and slightly built, he was lightning fast and so in that way was more like fighting against a girl. He and Turner had been at it for quite a while, so he was a little winded whereas Rose was going in completely fresh. Thinking back to what Dimitri had said of Quan's style, she decided on a risky strategy. Being slight, and short, Quan was more often on the delivering end of aerial kicks than receiving them. In fact, Dimitri had warned Rose to look for his tells to indicate he'd be attempting a high kick. Knowing he would be likely to try one, and probably quite early in the piece, Rose intended to counter his with her own.

The whistle blew, and the two of them circled one another, neither wanting to commit. Running out of patience, Rose made a couple of preliminary blows testing the ambits, which Quan blocked but didn't respond to. Then he did the same sort of thing back, which she easily defended. Rose was starting to wonder if he was ever going to make a real move when she saw the subtle shift of his weight that indicated he was about to try a high kick. Sure enough, he did, launching at her with a speed and at a height that was truly impressive. Dodging out of reach just in time, Rose countered with her own kick – timed to smash into his undefended flank as he was coming back down after his unsuccessful maneuver.

Rose hadn't anticipated it would cause him to fumble his landing, but when it did, she took the opportunity – stepping into faux stake him from the side, thereby abruptly ending the match with her second victory.

"Well that was embarrassing," Quan mumbled good-naturedly, taking her hand and getting back to his feet. "If you make it through to Alto, please take him down," he'd added with a grin.

Rose nodded. "You can count on it," she promised.

They watched the end of the Moriarty and Meredith match, Meredith eventually being defeated. But she'd made him work for it, and seemed happy enough with that. Moriarty swaggered a little after the fight, raising his hands up and bowing to the crowd. What a tool. If he carried on like that near a Strigoi it would rip his head off, Rose thought.

They were giving Moriarty ten minutes to catch his breath before the next round, so Rose wandered over to sit down with Dimitri, Lissa, and the others. Sitting between Dimitri's legs and leaning back against his chest he wrapped his arms around Rose, kissing the nape of her neck softly.

"You're doing well, milaya. Watch Moriarty – he's a bit of a dirty fighter. He's also got an ego on him and likes to try and impress the crowd." Rose nodded. She'd seen a bit of that in his fight with Meredith.

Before she knew it, Dimitri was giving her a scorching kiss and telling her he loved her and she was walking across to shake hands with Moriarty. Something about Moriarty's smug face really pissed her off. She's never paid a huge amount of attention to him before, but now she had she was determined this was one fight he wasn't going to win.

Right on cue, the whistle rang out, and the fight was upon her. As she'd expected he'd been at her before Alberta's lips had even left the whistle, opening with a couple of showy gambits. Schooling her face into an almost bored countenance, she blocked him with an efficiency of movement. Compared to his wild gesticulations, her own moves looked tight and disciplined – which is precisely what they were.

She noticed for their fight he'd added her mother's bouncing technique. Where her Mom made it look elegant and weightless, Moriarty looked ungainly. Some people just didn't have the grace to pull it off, Rose supposed. Additionally, it seemed to waste a lot of his energy. He was slowly ratcheting up the speed and strength of his attempts, but Rose was completely surprised by his next maneuver. In clear violation of the rules, he launched an intentional punch straight at her face.

Seeing it just in time, Rose dodged, grabbing his fist and twisting it sharply until she heard a crack. She wasn't sure what, but she'd managed to break something. While, generally, one wasn't encouraged to break bones during a fight like this, it wasn't strictly against the rules, unlike aiming at the face which was. The crowd gasped seeing Moriarty's move and Rose's response. Alberta blew two pips on her whistle – the signal that there had been a foul move, but the fight was to continue.

Not that it was much of a fight, now. With his dominant hand incapacitated, Moriarty was left to fight with his less dominant hand, his elbows and his legs. Unused as he was to his bouncing, every time he wanted to make a leg move he'd stop bouncing and then launch, giving Rose a clear tell of what he was planning. So he was wasting a lot of energy on moves she evaded. After the third such attempt Rose decided she'd wasted enough of her time on him, so with a roll of her eyes, she jumped to one side, booting him firmly across his derriere. He fell to the mat where she simulated a stake thrust. Alberta blew her whistle signaling a win, but Moriarty kept trying to battle.

Grabbing Rose around the waist and forcing her onto her back he was attempting to simulate his own stake thrust, either not realizing the match was over or not caring. This succeeded in doing what the rest of the fight hadn't. It pissed Rose off. She shoved him off her, rolled him onto his front and sat on his back, grabbing one foot and the opposing wrist and pulling each to her. The guy was lying on his tummy completely incapacitated unable to get the required momentum to move either way. The crowd laughed to see him so completely immobilized, and Rose thought she'd have to thank Vika for showing her this move. It wasn't really a Guardian move – it was a move Dimitri used to use on his sisters when they were kids and play fighting.

Alberta stood beside them announcing Rose as the victor and citing Moriarty for a foul. The fight was over, and Rose was the finalist. Dimitri came over and helped Rose to her feet, giving Moriarty a scathing look as he did so. While Rose had easily handled it, Dimitri didn't think much of a man who didn't fight with honor. An intentional out of bounds attack was unmanly as far as he was concerned. Still – all he'd earned was a trip to the infirmary for his efforts.

"You did well milaya," Dimitri crooned softly, pulling her to him. Suddenly Rose was feeling shy. Most of the campus was looking at them as they embraced.

"Do you feel that maybe we have an audience?" Rose whispered to Dimitri, looking up into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"I do," Dimitri laughed, his lips twitching in a smile. "So let's give them something to watch," he joked, lifting Rose up, so her face was level with his and giving her a sweet, gentle kiss.

"Oh, can't you two keep it behind closed doors?" Alberta grumbled good-naturedly.

"Apparently not, Alberta," Dimitri laughed, setting Rose back onto her feet before dropping another soft kiss on her lips. "Come on milaya. Time to get ready to show them what they really want to see," he said, inclining his head to where Guardian Alto stood waiting to begin their match.

"Rosemarie," he greeted as Rose walked up to the ring.

"Guardian Alto," she replied, giving him her man-eater smile. "I've been looking forward to this!"


	91. Ch 91 - Fringe Benefits

Alberta looked amused as she ran through the pre-fight instructions. She'd roped in Emil to be the second adjudicator – because as well as well as being known for being discreet he was also known for being scrupulously fair - which might be a necessary trait given how unpopular Stan was. Not wanting to do a Moriarty, Rose kept a friendly smile on her face. While she'd relish kicking Stan from here to next Tuesday, she didn't want to look too smug, or overconfident just in case he got the better of her. Stan, on the other hand, had none of that reserve. He was enjoying his moment in the sun, strutting around like a peacock, not appreciating that the majority of the Guardians and all the Novices were laughing at him, not with him!

Sitting with Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Vika, and Celeste, Dimitri had his own Guardian mask plastered on. He really wanted Rose to win, but he was conscious that people might well be looking to him for his reactions, so he made sure he looked calm and impassive. He and Lissa were sitting side-by-side, close enough that he could speak quietly and she would hear him.

"Tell her I love her, and I believe in her can you?" Dimitri asked Lissa.

Smiling benevolently, Lissa sent his words through their bond, and seconds later Dimitri saw Rose suddenly smile and look at him. It didn't matter that her bond with Lissa was one-way. He knew what Rose's eyes were telling him.

With a final wish of good luck, Alberta blew the whistle, and the fight began.

In some ways, Stan and Rose were at an equal disadvantage. Neither knew much about how the other fought, so they spent the first moments circling one another, sizing the other up. He started with an upper jab. It was slower than she might have expected but still powerful. However, Rose wasn't about to form an opinion based on his first lob. So she set out to test him. Aiming punches at various heights, she was looking for a pause or hesitation in his response. Seeing none, it was on to the next evaluation. These weren't taught in standard Novice combat lessons, they were just a little trick Dimitri had shown her for assessing unfamiliar sparring opponents. They'd be almost useless in a real Strigoi fight – but for things like this they were useful.

Rose was circling one way then turned without warning to circle Stan from the other direction. He responded, but a little more slowly than she would have expected. Rose repeated the maneuver, heading back in the original direction throwing in some punches to distract Stan from what she was doing. This time, he moved more quickly. Rose doubled back, and like last time he was slower. She mentally smiled – looks like Stan had a weakness in his right hip.

Dimitri saw it at the same time as Rose did. He could tell she'd picked it up by the way she kept going in the easier direction for Stan, mentally storing the weakness away as she formulated her attack plan.

Celeste was holding her phone up and appeared to be filming the fight. She was far from the only one, although when Dimitri heard the tinny voice of a woman with a Scottish accent yell "Chin the gobshite, Rosemarie!" he realized Celeste was doing a video call, and on the other end was undoubtedly Rose's mother.

"As soon as Leslie told them Rose was fighting Stan, they wanted to see it," Celeste explained.

"What time is it there?" Dimitri asked.

"About 2.45 in the afternoon, but they're running halfway between human and Moroi time, so they're up. Pavel's hooked it up to the TV, so they're all watching."

"We can hear you, you know," Abe's voice said irritably. "Now shut up – we're watching the fight! And hold the phone steady!"

Dimitri chuckled. He couldn't wait to tell Rose her parents had watched the fight from Turkey. He thought she'd get a giggle out of it – especially her mother's comments.

Looking back to the fight Rose was doing well. For every blow Stan landed on her she got three or four on him. Rose was managing to avoid the full force of most of Stan's moves and was still testing his weaknesses. He was doing the same with her, but she didn't appear to be giving very much away – she was hiding her moves from him and responding to his attacks quickly and easily. Dimitri was proud. Nothing Stan was doing seemed to faze her.

It seemed like they'd been fighting for hours, but it had only been a minute or two. Dimitri was starting to wonder about Rose's plan when he saw the subtle shift in her moves. She had her game plan. He doubted anyone else would have noticed it, but he was so attuned to her, the way she thought and moved, that he could almost see her mentally working out her steps.

Dimitri was correct. Rose _did_ have a plan! She was going to start by weakening Stan's left side, particularly his knee. Doing so would slow him down and also force him to put more weight on his right hip. Some sixth sense told her he was expecting her to use some of her high kicks, so she intentionally wanted to avoid doing so.

Watching Stan carefully he didn't seem to have a strategy, which perplexed her. He almost seemed to be waiting for something. And then, with virtually no warning at all, he leaped towards Rose at lightning speed. She might have been caught by it, had she not seen the victorious glint in his eyes half an instant before he'd launched himself at her.

He was a _lot_ faster than he'd let on, but despite that, she could still see the weakness in his hip. Idly she wondered whether he knew she'd picked it. She sprung out of his reach and not waiting for a second chance kicked out hard with her heel hitting him just above the left knee. The blow was a good one, and Stan stumbled as he turned to face her. She almost felt sorry for him. All the artifice and he'd blown his surprise attack through overconfidence. Now she knew he was fast, yet despite his efforts hiding it, he'd traded his secret for nothing better than a nasty blow to the knee.

He was listing slightly to the left, so Rose was sorely tempted to immediately follow up the kick to the knee with her planned blow to the compromised right hip, but something seemed to be holding her back. Now his secret was out, Stan was annoying her with fast but ultimately ineffectual blows. They were deflected easily enough, which made Rose wary. It was as though he was trying to distract her. This fight, more than almost any other she'd had, was mentally strategic. She'd all but committed to booting Stan in the right hip when at the very last moment she decided to target his left instead. Some divination had guided her foot, and it was the correct decision. He'd known she'd notice his weakness and had been waiting for her to prey on it. So the moment Rose lifted her foot, he brought his hands into position in front of his right hip, ready to grab her foot and flip her. By the time Stan appreciated that wasn't Rose's target, her foot had met its goal and was already being retracted.

She'd used her full force, so combined with the earlier damage to the knee it was too much. Stan's leg gave way underneath him, and he toppled to his left. Seeing him fall, Rose dropped her full weight onto him, her bottom landing on his tender right hip. He'd not even fully hit the grass when she'd put her left hand on his right shoulder, pushing his upper body back towards the grass to expose his heart. Keeping his lower half pinned sideways beneath her own body weight, she used her right hand to mimic a stake thrust. Seconds before four minutes was called, Alberta's whistle announced the fight was over, and moments later she confirmed Rose as the victor.

Stan looked up at Rose, shock, and disbelief in his eyes. Mentally he just hadn't thought she'd win. It hadn't even crossed his mind. Sure he'd seen the molnija, and heard the stories, but he'd always assumed they were over exaggerated tales pandering to her ego and by extension Dimitri's. But she was good. _Really_ good, in fact. He finally understood why Belikov had sacrificed his mornings, afternoons and weekends to train her. She was worth the investment. And he could see how Belikov had fallen for her, too. Looking at her now, her exhilaration from the fight and quiet pride in her victory, he could see how quickly a man could fall in love with her. And to be loved by a woman with so much life and passion must be a wondrous thing indeed.

To say the crowd was ecstatic by Rose's victory was an understatement. The cheering from the Novices was extreme. While Rose had born the brunt of it in the senior class, Alto was regularly nasty to other Novices, too – so they were universally happy to see him 'owned.' Looking around, Rose noticed quite a few of the Guardians looking rather happy, too. Stan was still on the grass looking a little stunned. Rose climbed off him, offering her hand to help him back to his feet. Having learned from Moriarty's example, Rose surprised even herself by being gracious in victory. She didn't need to rub it in – everyone else would do that for her!

"Thanks for the fight Guardian Alto," she said, giving him a tiny smirk, shaking his hand. She then she stepped into the arms of her Russian God.

"You did well, Roza," he whispered into her ear, his voice ringing with approval and admiration. "Now let's go shower before it's time for Vika's party."

The way Dimitri was suggesting it made Rose suspect she wouldn't be showering alone, but that suited her just fine. She liked the idea of getting down and dirty while getting nice and clean. However, luck was not on their side. It appeared that everyone wanted to shake her hand, congratulate her or share in her joy at Alto's downfall. Even Alberta got in on the act, walking over grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Well done, Belikov," she laughed, looking at Rose with approval. "You've made a lot of people _very_ happy today," she added in a lowered voice.

"ROSE! You won!" Lissa squealed proudly, coming over and looping an arm through hers.

"You totally kicked his ass!" Christian added with a proud smirk.

"If it couldn't be me, I'm glad it was you," Eddie said. "Although I would have loved to have done it! So I guess that means you and I are going through to the finals?"

"Guess so, Castile," Rose confirmed. "Who else, Comrade?"

"It's going to be Chan, Ramos, Erskine, Castile, Vika, Hui, Greville and yourself," Dimitri immediately rattled off.

"Fighting which Guardian?"

Dimitri grinned. "Yours truly!"

Eddie groaned. "So I can kiss any idea of winning goodbye now, then."

"Sure can, Castile. If anyone's fighting big boy here next week, it's going to be me!" Rose said smugly.

Christian smirked. "And how do you feel about that, _big boy?"_

"I feel like if you ever call me that again, I'll lend Rose my Guardian master key so she can access your dorm room to prank you anytime she likes," Dimitri said, looking at Christian levelly amusement dancing in the very back of his eyes.

Christian raised his hands in surrender. "Sure thing Guardian Belikov," he mock simpered.

"I never would have taken him on as a charge if you'd told me how annoying he is," Dimitri teased, speaking to Rose but intending to be overheard by Christian.

"I object to that! Rose is _much_ more irritating than I am, but you _married_ her!"

"He has a point, Belikov," Eddie agreed, joining in the conversation. "Generally she _is_ more annoying."

"Yes. But you have to admit, Rose comes with certain fringe benefits that Christian doesn't…"

Eddie looked a little shocked. Was Dimitri openly referring to _sex_ between himself and Rose? Rose did it often to make Dimitri blush, but he'd never heard Dimitri so openly acknowledge the intimate aspect of their marital relations.

As if guessing the direction of Eddie's thoughts, Dimitri quickly added, "She can make a delicious ham, cheese, and tomato toasted sandwich!"

"I can make one of those, too!" Christian immediately defended.

"Yeah – but Dimitri doesn't like the idea of you delivering it to him wearing a see-through lace bra and matching thong," Rose laughed, enjoying the blushes from all three men involved in the conversation.


	92. Ch 92 - How to Handle Things

By the time they got back to the unit, Rose barely had time to shower and get dressed before the first guests started arriving. While Rose had been pretty laid back about the whole thing, it had been Dimitri who'd been racing around the unit fluffing cushions and setting out platters of nibbles.

"Why are you so nervous, Comrade?" Rose laughed, seeing Dimitri line up the bottles of soda on the kitchen countertop with military precision.

"It's our first party together, milaya," he'd said. "I want it to go well."

"It will be _fine._ Everyone's just here to line their stomachs with food before they drink to excess at the real party later."

Dimitri looked at her carefully. "Do you wish you were going to the other party?" he asked.

"A little," Rose admitted. "But it's ok."

"Why don't you go just for a while? If anyone asks you can tell them I fell asleep, so you decided to hang out with Vika."

"We'll see," Rose replied in a tone of voice which meant 'not going to happen.'

The party itself went ok. As well as a party without alcohol in a unit shared by the former life of any party and her new Guardian husband could go. It was a little weird at first. None of the Novices was used to seeing inside a Guardian's quarters, so there'd been some curiosity.

"I thought you'd be in like a bigger dorm room but with its own bathroom. This is _much_ nicer," Meredith complimented, looking admiringly around the space.

"It's home. Well at least for another few weeks," Rose had said simply, quietly pleased their little love nest had met with her approval.

Several of the Novices used needing the bathroom as an excuse to walk through their bedroom and check out the space she and Dimitri shared most intimately. Knowing there'd be a certain amount of curiosity, Rose had hidden away anything too personal or embarrassing, making sure the bed was made perfectly with fresh, clean sheets. She'd also put out a photo of the two of them taken by an obliging clerk on their wedding day, and finally left a note and a pen in the empty top drawer of their bathroom vanity with 'If you're reading this you've invaded our privacy enough!' Rose had a giggle, wondering whether anyone would write a reply.

After the fight that afternoon, everyone had plenty to talk about, especially by the time the outcomes of various wagers were discussed. Apparently, no one had seen Stan since he'd taken off after his defeat. Rose felt a little sorry for him. She hoped his pride wasn't too wounded.

Vika looked amazing when she arrived. Her hair was out in loose waves, and she was dressed in an attractive low-cut sequined top and pair of jeans. Her makeup was perfect, and as soon as Rose saw it, she realized that must be where Lissa had disappeared to after the fight. Forcing back a little pang of jealousy, Rose mentally chastised herself. This was Vika's big day, and she should be happy for her. Besides it was nice Lissa was obviously friendly enough with Vika these days to meet up without Rose there to help her with her makeup.

Coming in on Eddie's arm, the two were a striking looking couple. Both tall, her dark brown hair and eyes, so similar to Dimitri's, contrasted nicely with Eddie's sandy hair and hazel-green eyes. Grabbing her phone, Rose snapped off a couple of photos and messaged them to Karolina in Baia. She'd have sent them to Olena, but her mother-in-law wasn't great with technology, so she figured Karolina was a better bet!

The gathering was only small but given so was their unit it worked well. Rose had a chance to talk to everyone, and she was happy to see Dimitri looking relaxed and comfortable and doing likewise. Lissa and Christian arrived not long after Vika and Eddie had, and insisted on taking more photos. Rose might have noticed one of the Royal Moroi sneaking vodka into his lemonade from a hip flask, and she suspected Dimitri probably caught it too, but since no one was openly drinking nothing was said.

The two hours passed quickly, and soon enough people were giving their thanks and saying their farewells. Rose gave Vika a hug wishing her a happy eighteenth and then a hug to Lissa who was also planning to sneak out to go to the after-party.

"You know where we are if you change your mind," Lissa whispered sadly. She was disappointed Rose wouldn't be attending, but she understood why.

"We'll see," Rose said, also a little disappointed, but planning a night in with Dimitri that would be every bit as enjoyable in a different way.

The unit to themselves, Dimitri wandered around with a garbage bag picking up the plastic cups and scooping the last of the nibbles from the platters. A few moments later he'd washed up so other than a few trays drying on the sink the unit was spotless again.

"A couple of people complimented me on the food," Rose said, wrapping her arms around her husband's hips. "I was very proud to tell them my husband had prepared it all."

Dimitri smiled. "I'm glad your friends enjoyed." He lowered his lips to hers, giving her the softest of kisses. "I know we're in a weird place just now, but it won't be forever milaya. Once you graduate, it will be different. You'll be able to go back to doing everything your friends do," he promised apologetically.

"It's ok. I'm not too disappointed," Rose said.

He sighed. "Roza, I'm not so old I can't remember being eighteen and in my senior year. I know nibbles and sodas are pretty lame compared to partying with your friends. I really don't mind if you go."

"I'd like to," she said huskily. "But not as much as I'd like to stay here and have our own little party just you and me," she said, raising her eyebrows meaningfully. "I did kick Stan's ass, after all. I think that needs to be celebrated."

"You did," Dimitri acknowledged, appearing to consider the issue. Giving her a wink he pulled a bottle of Vodka and a couple of shot-glasses out of the freezer. "Why don't you go put something pretty on, baby?" he said, reaching back into the fridge to pull out some strawberries. "Something I'll enjoy taking off you. I'll be there in just a moment," he promised, starting to hull the strawberries.

In their bedroom Rose went to her underwear drawer, pulling out a revealing bronze colored demi-cup bra and matching panty set. She knew the color worked well with her skin and that Dimitri would love it. Stripping off and putting it on, she turned off the lights, leaving one bedside lamp on its lowest dimmable setting. Dimitri came into the room, his shirt already discarded, the top button of his jeans undone. He carried the vodka and shot glasses in one hand, a plate with the strawberries on it in another.

Looking appreciatively at Rose reclining on the covers, Dimitri unceremoniously dumped his offerings on the bedside table, lowering himself onto the bed and her.

"You are so beautiful," he moaned, running his fingers down her skin. "So soft," he continued, pushing one of Rose's legs to the side so he could slide in between her thighs. Lifting her slightly he wrapped his arms around her, lowering her back onto the mattress cocooned within his embrace. His mouth on hers, Dimitri was already rocking his hips against hers.

"Are you hungry, Comrade?" Rose asked tauntingly.

"God yes," Dimitri moaned. "Seeing you take down Alto was a huge turn on," he confided.

"If that excites you, I could take him down again tomorrow," Rose suggested with a wicked giggle. "Think of it as the gift that just keeps on giving!"

"Don't worry, milaya. I don't need to see that to want you. I pretty much want you all the time," Dimitri admitted.

Rose could feel his hardness confined within his jeans, rubbing up against the silk and lace of her panties. "Take your pants off," she gasped. "Your boxers, too!"

Growling as he pulled himself away from her, Dimitri knelt between her thighs holding her eyes with his own as he unzipped his fly. He was just pulling his jeans down his legs when his mobile started to ring.

"Ignore it!" Rose groaned. _"Please!"_

"I can't. It's Alberta," Dimitri said, recognizing the custom ringtone. "You know she wouldn't call on my night off unless it was important." Taking a deep breath, pulling his jeans up and zipping up his fly, Dimitri turned away from the sight of his lingerie-clad wife and reached for his phone on the bedside.

"Belikov," he answered, only sounding a little pissed off.

He listened, slowly moving across to sit on the side of the bed and then walking into the living room to collect his shirt. He asked a couple of questions and then returned to the bedroom carrying his combat boots in his hand. Ringing off he turned to Rose. "There's been an attack at a Moroi house not too far from here. The campus is safe, but there's a meeting to discuss it. I'm sorry, babe – I have to go."

Rose groaned. "Is it too much to ask for a night where we can just be together without interruption?!"

"I know," Dimitri sighed. "Only a few weeks more and then it will be better, I promise! I'll be an hour. Two tops. Why don't you go to the party – I'll text you when we're wrapping up."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Rose checked. If her Russian God wasn't going to be here, she thought she might as well put in a quick appearance at the party.

"Of course not, Roza. I'm just sorry our little party has to be on hold for an hour or two," he grumbled, fingering the lace on the cup of her bra regretfully.

"Off you go, Comrade. Time to go be a big scary Guardian," Rose teased, pushing him away.

"Ok, ok. Enjoy yourself, milaya. And take the stakes your parents bought you."

"It's light out. I don't think I need to worry?"

"They're effective against Royal Moroi, too," he growled, thinking about some of the things he'd seen Royal Moroi men get up to at parties. "Promise me?"

"I will," she agreed, giving him a kiss before sending him on his way. Now she knew she was going to the party Rose had to decide on an outfit. Once upon a time, this would have been easy. But thanks to Baba and the New York shopping mission, Rose had a plethora of options. Standing in her underwear looking into her overflowing closet, Rose secretly thought there was a lot to be said for limited choices!

It was almost 9 am, and the weather was getting warmer out, so she eventually decided on jeans, a strappy lace-edged singlet top, and a waist length leather jacket. The jacket was more to conceal her stakes than anything else. Technically speaking she wasn't supposed to carry stakes until she was Promised, but at the same time, she had eight kills marked, so if push came to shove it would probably be ok. Still – there was no point in advertising she was wearing silver so the jacket would help there.

Remembering the party was in the forest on the outer edge of campus, Rose put away her killer heels in favor of her combat boots. They didn't look too bad with her outfit, and she knew from experience that trudging through the undergrowth in heels just wasn't worth whatever payoff she might have received regarding the overall look.

Heading to the bathroom she pulled open the top drawer of the vanity to grab her makeup kit, forgetting she'd moved it before the party. Looking in she saw her note.

'Not snooping but I needed more bronzer. I already know what's in your bathroom drawers. Lucky I know your hiding spots, too! Love Lissa. xoxo' Rose chuckled, going to fetch her makeup bag from a shoebox in the bottom of her cupboard noticing the bronzer was right on the very top. Quickly putting on some makeup Rose grabbed her keys and phone and set out, making sure her stakes were securely stowed. It was light out so any Guardian on patrol would spot her easily. Still, she figured she'd be more conspicuous sneaking around than walking purposely across campus. If anyone stopped to query her, she could always claim to be heading across to meet Dimitri. Although, these days, most of the Guardians gave her a wide berth. A lot of them were intimidated by Dimitri, especially once the escapade with the Mathers, Dashani, and Harrick became known.

Making it to the edge of the trees by the gym unobserved, Rose slipped away towards where the party was being held. With the Moroi so sun-sensitive, parties like this were often held in the darkest part of the foliage. The thick canopy overhead obscured the majority of the sun's rays, and also gave the space a more nighttime feel.

Hearing the party way before she saw it, Rose thought she should text Lissa to let her know she was coming. Everyone knew she was married to a Guardian, now. If she suddenly appeared, people might assume Dimitri was nearby and freak out. Stopping to pull out her phone, Rose saw the dense trees were blocking the signal, so she moved out towards the cleared track that delineated the wards. Holding her phone up she got better reception here and was able to tap out 'Lissa – Dimitri called into a Guardian meeting. Am dropping by party solo for an hour or so. Warn the others I'm coming'. She'd just pocketed her phone when she heard a shrill squeal and then what sounded like crying.

Looking around Rose heard nothing for a few moments, but then heard it again. It was a girl's voice – and there was no doubt about it, she was scared. Turning her head to try and determine the source of the sound, Rose eventually narrowed it down to a small cabin a hundred and fifty yards away. Once a Guardian outpost along the inner edge of the wards, as Guardian numbers fell the wards had contracted, and now the cabin was all but abandoned falling, as it did, outside the wards. For all practical intents and purposes, it was useless. But perhaps not tonight. Hearing a scared female voice again, Rose silently crept over to the cabin with a good idea of what she might find there.

'Please. I'll do anything. Just please, don't!' the female voice pleaded. Moving noiselessly to the windows, Rose couldn't see anything – thick drapes drawn from the inside. Wondering how to handle things, the decision was made for her when the woman started begging again. Taking a deep breath, Rose moved to the door turning the handle noiselessly. She flung the door open, expecting to see a young woman trying to defend herself against some dominating asshole. Which is precisely what she found.

What she hadn't expected was to see was a man in the same position. Specifically Camille Conta and Jesse Zeklos. And in front of them? Two red-eyed demons. Camille and Jesse had somehow managed to strand themselves inside a darkened cabin outside the wards with two Strigoi.


	93. Ch 93 - Are You OK?

The Strigoi spun, facing their enemy standing in the doorway. Light was spilling in through the opening, and Rose could see the Strigoi didn't want to come any closer to her, bathed as she was in sunlight.

"Jesse, Camille walk to the door," Rose ordered, moving forwards just a little so the Moroi could walk behind her and exit the cabin. Shoving Camille out of the way, and back almost directly into the arms of a Strigoi, Jesse made it out. Overcoming their surprise at seeing their prey escape, one of the Strigoi grabbed Camille by the arm, hauling her back into a rear corner deep in the darkness of the cabin.

"Not so fast, Dhampir. One step further and this one dies," it snarled.

Rose had a stake out and was looking around the cabin. The windows had been covered with blankets nailed to the corners of the frame, blocking all light from outside. Not moving outside of the protective sunshine from the doorway, her mind was working overtime trying to work out what was going on. Eventually, she realized the Strigoi must be using the cabin as a hideout of sorts, and the chances were Jesse and Camille had stumbled on them accidentally.

"Camping so close to a heavily guarded campus. Not clever," Rose said calmly, trying to keep them talking to play for time. With any luck, Jesse would be back behind the wards and raising the alarm.

"I don't know," one of the Strigoi replied. "Lots of food close by. We've only been here hours and already caught ourselves a couple," it snarled. Rose was assessing them. One was male, the other female. The male had been human. Unfortunately, the female had been a Guardian. She was going to be hard to fight.

If it hadn't been for Camille, she would have stepped back out of the cabin and called for backup. With the Strigoi unable to exit into the sunshine, she would have advocated for pouring accelerants onto the timber building and incinerating the Strigoi within. If they did kill Camille, that would still be her game plan. But in the interim, she was biding her time, trying to come up with another option.

Looking at Camille, Rose could see she was going into shock. She was crouched in the back left corner of the cabin, watching the interaction between the Strigoi and Rose in terror.

"Are you ok Camille?" Rose asked, trying to get her to make eye contact. Rose had the start of a plan, but she needed Camille calm and thinking in order to carry it out. Camille raised her eyes to Rose's. Rose tried to give her a 'stay calm I've got this' look, but she wasn't sure how successful she'd been. The male Strigoi tightened his grip on Camille's arm, determined not to let her get away.

Rose was trying to think of ways to separate the two Strigoi. If she could dispose of one, she'd have a decent chance of taking down the second. The problem is there was no way she'd be able to do that without leaving the relative safety of the sunlight. Thinking about the light, she looked around the cabin again, noticing through her periphery that the female Strigoi was moving stealthily towards her from the right. If the Strigoi jumped forward and pushed Rose sideways into the darkness of the cabin, Rose would be done for as they'd both be on her.

Appreciating this was the Strigoi's intention, Rose kept pretending not to notice the Strigoi's approach, but in reality, she was poised and waiting. She didn't see the Strigoi's takeoff, but jumped forward as it was mid-air, grabbing the blanket covering a window on the left and yanking it as hard as she could. As Rose had hoped, the blanket gave way, and light spilled through the uncovered window. The cabin was now effectively divided into two halves; the back half still in shadow and the front part also shaded, other than the light from the doorway. However, now there was a wide dividing line of direct light running across the center of the cabin offering Rose a modicum of protection as she stood within it. Neither Strigoi would willingly approach it.

The female Strigoi was now stranded between the light of the doorway and the light from the window. Seeing her realize this, Rose leaped at her with all her force, knocking her towards the open doorway. Raking the Strigoi across its arm with her stake, Rose used the half a second of pain and confusion the charmed silver caused to shove the Strigoi through the doorway and out into the light, quickly slamming and locking the door from the inside, leaning up against it to keep it closed. The male was trapped on the other side of the light so, for the moment at least, Rose was safe.

She couldn't recall from her theory lessons how long it took for a Strigoi to die from direct exposure to sunlight. She knew it wasn't instant, but it was seconds rather than minutes. The door was kicked twice by frantic blows, and then it stopped. Hopefully, that meant the female Strigoi was dead because Rose didn't fancy having to encounter her if she actually made it back out of the cabin.

Rose was thinking surely help must be almost at hand. She'd not been far from the party, so Jesse should have raised the alarm by now. She couldn't hear the sirens, but perhaps she was too far away from the main campus. Knowing backup, and almost certainly backup in the form of an angry Dimitri was going to be here soon filled Rose with relief.

"Don't get any ideas," the male Strigoi snarled looking at her and tightening his grip on Camille. "One move towards me, and the Moroi dies."

"Hey, your friend attacked me. I had to defend myself," Rose joked mirthlessly. In reality, she was running through various scenarios, but no matter how she mentally played it, she couldn't see how Camille was going to get out of this alive. Unfortunately, Camille seemed to have come to the same conclusion. She was looking more and more fearful.

"Please, Rose? You have to save me," she whimpered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" the Strigoi growled to Camille, squeezing her arm tightly. Even from halfway across the cabin, Rose could hear the crack as one of the bones in Camille's arm snapped. Camille shrieked in pain before her eyes lost focus and she passed out, also losing control of her bladder.

"Ugh!" the Strigoi grunted, dropping Camille's arm and jumping away from the spreading puddle on the floor. Knowing it was the only chance she was likely to get, Rose moved forward, putting herself between Camille and the Strigoi. She'd hoped to get time to get a stake thrust in, but he was way too fast for her, and so the battle began. He was better than she'd expected, but his technique still wasn't great which gave Rose some sort of a chance. She couldn't understand why backup had not arrived yet. Maybe something had happened to Jesse? Still, she didn't have time to stop and wonder about that now. If she were all on her own, she'd have to take this one down solo.

Growling and snarling as he aimed punch after punch towards her, Rose was holding her own until she tripped and stumbled over Camille's foot. Knocked off balance, Rose fell and landed beside Camille dropping her stake. It rolled away from her, and before she could reach for it, the Strigoi was upon her.

She was using her legs to fend him off, but it was a losing battle. Leaning forward with a murderous look, he was opening up his lips to reveal protuberant fangs when Rose's hand found what it had been looking for inside her leather jacket. Her second stake. Concealing it until his fangs were almost at her neck, Rose thrust upwards, sliding her stake through his muscles and under his ribcage towards his heart.

Her first attempt didn't quite make it, but a second shove propelled the tip of the stake through the pericardium and into its goal. The light dimmed in his eyes, the red fading to reveal a light hazel as the Strigoi slumped at her feet, dead. It wasn't until she stood that Rose noticed she'd fallen into the puddle surrounding Camille. Eww!

Trying to put that from her mind, Rose retrieved both her stakes, stowing one and firmly grasping the other. Pulling the remaining blankets from the windows, Rose looked outside, but there was no sign of the female Strigoi. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the cabin door and opened it slowly. She sighed with relief when she saw an almost completely disintegrated Strigoi on the doorstep. As unbelievable as it seemed, even to herself, it looked as though she'd saved both Moroi and killed another two Strigoi.

Checking the male Strigoi a second time Rose was satisfied all was safe, so she crouched beside Camille, shaking her gently. "Wake up, Camille. You're safe now – the Strigoi are dead." It took a few minutes, but she managed to rouse her. "Camille they're dead, but I need you to get up. We need to get back to the wards now."

Helping Camille to her feet, Rose let her lean on her as together they walked back towards the wards. Rose could still hear music from the party, so guessing that the Guardians would head there first, Rose led Camille through the undergrowth in that direction. Pushing through the shrubbery, Rose and Camille stumbled out into a large clearing shaded by overhanging trees. Moroi and Dhampir were there dancing, drinking and having fun. No one noticed them for a moment, but there was silence, and someone killed the music once they did. Rose could only imagine how the two of them looked.

Eddie, Vika, Lissa, and Christian had been standing to one side talking when they turned to see Rose supporting a distressed looking Camille.

Eddie raced forward. "Rose! What happened?"

"Strigoi," Rose groaned, leaning over to deposit Camille on the ground beside her. "Two of them just outside the wards. Did Jesse make it back?"

Eddie looked confused, turning to point to Jesse where he stood next to the drinks table, drinking directly from a bottle of spirits.

"Jesse? Did you call for backup? What's taking the Guardians so long?"

"I didn't think there was any point, so I came back here," he said and then giggled.

If the Moroi thought they'd seen Rose move quickly during her fight with Stan, it was nothing compared to how quickly she got to Jesse. He didn't even see her fist before it collided with his jaw.

"I stepped in to save your life! You shoved Camille into the arms of a Strigoi to save yourself, and then you couldn't even call for backup to help us? A simple phone call and you couldn't manage it?" Rose bellowed, aiming more punches at Jesse finally delivering one that knocked him out.

"Leave it, Rose," Eddie shouted, pulling her back by the arm. "Come on you need to ring this through. Are there any more?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't think so. I think there were just two of them hiding in an old cabin."

Turning his attention to the partygoers, Eddie shouted, "There's been a Strigoi attack just outside the wards. We're about to call the Guardians. Get back to your rooms."

"That goes for you too, Eddie. Take Vika and get her back to her dorm and make sure she's ok. Tell Christian to take Lissa. I'll deal with the situation here," Rose said quietly.

Eddie nodded. There was no way this could be covered up, but there was no point everyone else getting in trouble for partying in the woods.

Everyone scattered, leaving a knocked out Jesse and a shell-shocked Camille sitting beside Rose. Giving everyone a five-minute head start, Rose pulled out her phone. Thankful that here at least, she had signal she was about to call Dimitri when she decided it was more appropriate to call Alberta.

Pressing dial, she waited for Alberta to pick up.

"Alberta it's Rose. I need back up – there's been a Strigoi attack just outside the wards."

Alberta gasped. "Where are you now and is there any immediate threat?"

"I'm inside the wards in the clearing about seven hundred yards directly behind the gym. I think there were only two of them and I've killed them both," Rose said quietly. "Jesse Zeklos is knocked out, and Camille Conta has a broken arm, but they're the only casualties. Can you please let Dimitri know I'm ok and there's no need to panic?"

"I will. Stay alert we'll be there soon."

Rose rang off and sat beside Camille, gripping her stake tightly. Jesse was still out cold, she noticed rubbing her sore fist against her jeans. Seconds later, the lockdown claxon blared across campus. Rose hoped everyone had made it back to their dorms because there'd be immediate checks of all rooms. Minutes later, Rose could hear heavy footfalls coming towards her through the trees.

"ROZA!?" Dimitri was bellowing. Clearly, Alberta's attempts to keep Dimitri from panicking had been of limited success.

"Here Comrade," Rose called out, wearily getting to her feet.

Crashing through the undergrowth, Dimitri ran straight towards her.

"Only hug my upper half," she advised as he barrelled forwards.

"What?" he said, stopping short and looking at her in confusion. "Are you injured?"

"No, I'm fine. Just my jeans are covered in urine, and it's not mine!"

The two of them stood looking at one another for a moment before they burst into peals of laughter. Dimitri stepped forward, gently pulling Rose to him by her top half.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri whispered.

"Yeah. Although I knocked Jesse out cold," she admitted with a guilty look.

"I'm sure he deserved it," Dimitri said, not even looking in Jesse's direction before lowering his lips to hers.

Alberta, Stan, Matthews, Gilbert and a handful of other Guardians made it to the clearing not long after. With his long stride, and knowing Rose was involved, Dimitri had raced ahead. Giving Rose and Dimitri a moment to reconnect, Alberta took over, asking Rose for a provisional account of what had happened.

Rose took them to the cabin, showing them the husk of the female and the body of the male. She explained what had gone on, and how she'd used the sunlight to kill the female. Dimitri went to examine her husk, so Rose used his temporary absence to quickly explain to Stan and Alberta how she'd helped Jesse escape and how he'd failed to raise the alarm.

"Is that how Mr. Zeklos ended up unconscious?" Alberta asked shrewdly.

Rose nodded guiltily. "He just came back to the party and kept drinking."

Alberta looked thunderous, and Stan wasn't looking much happier. The four of them walking back to the clearing, Alberta decided it was a good time to excuse Dimitri and Rose to go back to their unit so Rose could shower and change. "I'll need you in my office in half an hour," Alberta said apologetically.

"Rose? I know you risked your life for Jesse and me. Thank you," Camille whimpered, still very much in shock.

Rose nodded. "You need to get your arm looked at, Camille. The Guardians will take you to the infirmary. I'll see you later."

Walking back to their unit hand in hand Dimitri looked at Rose. "The meeting was about a male and female Strigoi who slaughtered a Moroi family just after sunset not far from here. There was CCTV footage you'll need to look at to confirm it, but it sounds like you just killed them. Are you feeling ok?"

"I am," Rose confirmed and she meant it. "I mean – don't even _try_ to stand between me and the shower," she joked, "but other than that I'm ok. Just glad I was in the right place at the right time."


	94. Ch 94 - A Belated Present

"Hello, darling!" Abe boomed, stepping out of the van, reaching out to help Janine out and then Leslie. Pavel was already hauling the luggage out of the rear of the van.

"Hi, Mom, Baba," Rose greeted. "You're in the same suite as last time."

It was Friday morning vampire time. Almost a week since Rose had won her fight against Stan and killed the two Strigoi. As soon as she'd rung to tell her parents about the latter, they'd made plans to come back to campus. They were both keen to be at Rose's molnija ceremony, which was scheduled to happen sometime in the next few days, and they also wanted to see her in the final round of the tournament. Finally, they both suspected that while she wouldn't admit to it, Rose could maybe use the support of her parents.

And they were right. The last week had been tense, to say the least.

Word had quickly spread about Jesse and Camille sneaking off from Vika's party to make out in a disused cabin, disturbing two Strigoi, and Rose finding and saving them. Unfortunately for Jesse, Camille was also telling anyone who'd listen about him all but shoving her into the arms of a Strigoi to save himself, and also about failing to raise the alarm once Rose helped him escape, instead choosing to revisit the drinks table at the party and say nothing to anyone.

Rose hadn't actually mentioned that aspect of things to Dimitri, but one look at her Russian God's face as he entered the cafeteria on Tuesday at lunchtime was enough to show her he'd heard the rumors.

"Is it true?" he growled to Rose.

"Yes," Rose replied, appreciating there'd be no calming Dimitri down, so there was no point pretending she didn't know what he was referring to.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd want to kill him, and I didn't want to have to go through another court-martial," Rose hissed. "What's done is done. He's an asshole, and now everyone knows it. You murdering him is not going to help."

"It would help me feel a little better," Dimitri had growled petulantly, mentally planning to have a little _'chat_ ' with Jesse sometime soon.

Dimitri was far from the only one disgusted by Jesse's actions. There wasn't a single Novice who'd speak with him, and the vast majority of the Moroi were avoiding him, too. Guardians on campus were refusing to have anything to do with guarding him, and even teachers were ignoring him in their classes. The event had also been raised at court, the Conta clan making a formal complaint to her Majesty about Jesse's behavior. In the Machiavellian jostling for favor between the twelve Royal families, an occurrence like this was a golden opportunity, and the Contas were making the most of it.

Keen to be seen to be doing the right thing amongst the Dhampir community, too, Camille's family sent a formal thank you letter to Rose, which was read out at a special assembly. Along with the letter, they'd included an elegant gold necklace with a large ruby pendant. It wasn't really to her taste, but Lissa had urged Rose to keep it, pointing out it was worth a fortune but that it was also a conspicuously visible symbol of the debt the Contas owed. It was all for show, but at least they'd acknowledged Rose and the risk she'd taken. Camille, on the other hand, had seemed genuine in her thanks. She'd made a point of seeking Rose out to privately thank her.

More than anything Rose just wanted the whole thing to be forgotten about and for things to go back to normal, hence her joy that her family were back a little ahead of schedule.

"Are you two free to join us for dinner tonight?" Abe asked, "or are competitors not allowed to meet the night before?" he joked, referring to the tournament finals the following day.

"No, we're good," Dimitri confirmed, his arm draped around Rose's shoulders. "I have a shift until 3 am, but after that, I'm off until Sunday," Dimitri confirmed.

"Great. Our unit at 7 am, then," Abe proposed.

* * *

"I thought we might have Leslie and Celeste over on Sunday?" Dimitri said quietly as he and Rose were doing their cool down exercises after their Friday afternoon workout.

"Should I be there? You're head of the team after all," Rose said, knowing the reason for the get-together.

"Group guarding is different to other guarding, milaya. It's a real team thing. We're going to need to work and live together. Besides, you're going to be Lissa's allocated Guardian. It's appropriate you're part of the discussion."

They'd talked it through with Lissa and Christian during the week, and they'd made the decision to offer the senior positions on the guarding team to Hughes and Matthews. Celeste's familiarity with them all was a huge bonus, and they all liked Leslie plus her combat credentials were excellent. There was no reason not to offer it to them, so the decision had been unanimous. The junior positions were still undecided. Recognizing that the seniors deserved a say in who the juniors might be, the discussion had been deferred until such time as Celeste and Leslie were made an offer.

"Let's see when they're available to get together. I'd like to do it as soon as possible. It's a week until graduation, so we need to put in our choices for juniors as soon as possible to Croft," Dimitri said, picking up his phone to text Celeste.

Rose nodded looking over to where Eddie and Vika were doing their own cooldown. "What's your latest thoughts about the junior positions?"

"I wish I knew," Dimitri said, following her gaze and feeling conflicted.

The two of them returned to the unit, showering then lying on their bed.

"Celeste said they can do lunch on Sunday, so midnight after church it is," Dimitri said after his phone had pinged with a response. "You know, I'm going to be sad to leave St. Vlad's. This is where I fell in love with you. Everywhere I walk here has a memory of you attached to it."

"I know," Rose replied with a sigh. "My heart still beats faster every time I go to the gym because I associate it so strongly with you," she laughed.

"Our next adventure is just around the corner," Dimitri promised lovingly.

"It is," Rose whispered in agreement. "But I'm still a little scared. Hold me tight, Comrade?"

"Always," Dimitri promised, pulling her to him.

* * *

"So your father and I have something to talk to you about," Janine said, passing the scalloped potatoes across to Dimitri at dinner. "When you rang us the other day about your allocations and the teaching at St. Basil's, it got me thinking. While I don't want to be on active service anymore, I'm not quite ready to retire just yet. Your father has business here in the States that requires his attention from time to time, so I thought I might see if St. Vlad's were interested in having me do a combat teaching intensive for a couple of months each year.

"It's a relatively short flight from here to Court, so we could spend weekends together there, or we could come to visit you at Lehigh? We don't want to be a bother, but we'd like to see you both. I also like the idea of making sure the future Guardians are as well prepared as they can be," Janine finished, looking carefully at Rose. "I know it should have been _you_ I helped train," she added softly, "and I'll always regret it didn't work out that way. I guess I feel this is something I can give back, and a way of honoring the Guardians I know who've fallen."

"If you want to do it you should," Rose said. "It's probably best you never trained me. We would have killed each other! But you have a lot of knowledge to share, and I like the idea of the two of you being close by at least a few months of the year."

Janine looked pleased. She'd been worried Rose might misunderstand her motivations.

"So are you all set for the fights tomorrow?" Janine asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so. I already know Eddie and Vika's fighting styles, so I've been studying Chan, Erskine, Hui, Ramos, and Greville," Rose said.

* * *

"The first pairings are Castile and Hui, Ramos and Viktoria Belikov, Chan and Greville, Erskine and Rose Belikov," Alberta's voice boomed out across the grass. She was using a microphone plugged into a large speaker setup because basically, the entire campus was there to watch. They'd even made it compulsory for the junior campus to attend.

Rose smiled. Erskine was the lowest on the leaderboard of the top eight, and she was the highest. It was a fortuitous draw from her perspective. She and Dimitri had discussed strategy, and since Rose had three rounds to get through to get to the final fight, he wanted her to take down her opponents as quickly as possible to conserve her energy.

"We'll give them a real show in the final round," he'd promised. "So just take them out fast."

Going to stand at the edge of the ring, Rose looked over to where Dimitri sat with Lissa, Christian, Janine, and Abe. Celeste was guarding Lissa, Leslie standing next to her as she did so. Rose quickly turned and gave Vika and Eddie good luck smiles as well. And then it was time to fight.

From her study of his form, Rose knew Erskine was a circler. He liked to start each fight with a reconnaissance and a couple of rounds of the mat before committing to anything. Sure enough, he started to do just that, so Rose jumped towards him kicking his legs out from under him, sending him toppling to the grass. Using her body weight against him she threw herself on top of him, winding him by landing on his diaphragm. In this round, they were using blunt ended fake plastic stakes, so she simulated a stake thrust, and Emil's whistle declared the fight over and Rose the winner. It hadn't even been thirty seconds.

Using stakes put Rose at a distinct advantage she thought, looking at the other fights going on around her. Only Vika and Eddie looked in any way comfortable wielding a stake in a fight because they were the only other ones to spend any real time practicing that. Sure Novices were taught to use stakes, and how to spar, but never the two together, so there was always a slight disconnect. When Dimitri fought, the silver was like an extension of himself. Part of who he was. After many hours of practice fighting using stakes with Dimitri in the gym, Rose was getting a similar sort of connection happening, and to a lesser extent so were Eddie and Vika.

Greville and Chan were the next fight to finish. While Chan had been the one Rose tipped to win, Greville took advantage of a momentary lack of concentration and staked Chan. That left Eddie and Vika's fights. Vika looked fairly evenly matched with Ramos, but she finally took him out with a high kick followed by a stake thrust from behind. Rose gave her a huge grin. Rose knew Vika had been worried she'd be knocked out in the first round, so she was delighted to have made it through.

Eddie and Hui were the last left battling. Both determined as hell to be the victor, neither was giving the other an opening. It was Eddie's experience with the stake that made the difference. Hui had got Eddie into a position where he could have delivered a blow with the stake, but he hadn't had his stake in the correct position to do so. By the time he'd got it to the right spot Eddie had delivered his own thrust, being declared the victor.

Rose looked across to her husband to see him grinning. He was thrilled to be the mentor to three of the four finalists. He looked relaxed and happy sitting on the grass with her family and friends, and looking towards Dimitri she felt a sudden surge of love.

"Hey Comrade," Rose said, walking over and flopping down next to him, taking advantage of the ten minutes recovery time following Eddie's fight.

"Well done, milaya," Dimitri said approvingly, grabbing her around the waist, pulling her on top of him and kissing her. "You look so sexy out there," he whispered into her ear.

"Stop trying to distract me," she giggled, giving him a few more kisses before standing up. "Much as I'd like to stay here and make out with you, I have a fight to go win!"

Standing beside Alberta and the others, the next round was drawn. Eddie and Vika, Rose and Greville. Rose looked to Eddie and Vika sympathetically. She knew they both really wanted to win, but only one of them was going to be going through to the penultimate round, and Rose's money was on Eddie. As for herself, she was wracking her brain thinking about Greville's style. His win over Chan had been characteristic. He'd usually win by looking for a chink in his opponent's armor to use to his advantage, the rest of the time blocking and biding his time.

Eddie stepped forward to shake Vika's hand. "Win or lose I love you," he said quietly.

She smiled back at him. "I love you too," she whispered back, giving him a kiss on the cheek before stepping back to the edge of the ring. Alberta blew her whistle, and the fight started.

In some ways, having practiced with Eddie so often was an advantage. Vika knew his moves and what to expect from him. But it was also a disadvantage because he knew the same for her. But they both gave it their all. Concentrating on the fight, Vika was vaguely aware of the sounds of the crowd around her; the cheering every time she or Eddie got a decent hit in on the other. In any other fight Vika would probably try an aerial kick, but having partnered and practiced with Rose for so long over the years, Eddie was an expert in defending against them.

Speaking of Rose, a sudden roar of approval from the crowd suggested her fight was over. Vika hoped Rose had won. Sure she hoped she or Eddie would make it through to be annihilated by her brother, but if not one of them she wanted it to be Rose. Her mind occupied with such thoughts, Eddie managed to surprise her. Completely out of the blue, Eddie used an aerial kick against her! Vika had never seen him try one before, and it was no work of art, but nonetheless, it was effective. He knocked into her shoulder, causing her to trip forwards and into the path of his blunted practice stake. The whistle blew, and the fight was over.

Stepping up to give Eddie a congratulatory hug, Vika rubbed her shoulder. She really hoped it wasn't going to bruise. She had something she planned to give Eddie tonight. Something she'd been going to give him last weekend after her birthday party before the lockdown had prevented it. She had a very pretty lilac bra and panty set she was planning to wear as part of the gift, and she didn't want her skin to match her lingerie!


	95. Ch 95 - I Like You Dude, But

"I knew it would be you," Eddie said with a small smile. He was disappointed but doing his best not to show it.

Rose shook his hand but then changed her mind pulling him into a long firm hug. "You made me work for it, Castile," she laughed, stretching her sore muscles. It had taken her eleven minutes, but she'd taken him out.

"So now you get to take on the Russian God," Eddie teased, still panting slightly from their exertions. "Are you worried?"

"Nope," Rose laughed. "I know him too well to be scared," she teased.

"You really do, don't you?" Eddie mused. "It's hard to remember there was a time when you weren't his. That there was a time before the two of you had even met. You just seem so perfect together."

Rose smiled. "I know. But you're the one who brought him back to me. I'll always owe you for that."

"You don't owe me anything. Everything happens for a reason, Rose," Eddie said, his eyes flicking across to where Vika was sitting with her brother, their friends and Rose's parents.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Big time," Eddie said with a sad smile. "I almost wish I wasn't. Our chances of seeing each other after next week aren't great."

"Seize the day, Castile," Rose said looking at him carefully. "And if I can help, I will."

"I hope so, Rose. I'm counting on it," Eddie said, giving her a last hug and walking across to their group lifting his hands and shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'well I tried.'

Rose followed smiling, dropping down next to Dimitri. "So any hints about this next one, Comrade?" she asked cheekily. "I've heard he can be a real brute!"

"Really? I heard he was a softie and crazy in love with his beautiful wife."

"Is that so?" Rose replied.

"It is, Roza," Dimitri smiled, pulling her against him for a kiss. "Come on – let's give them what they want to see," he said standing up and putting his hand out to help Rose up. They were standing side by side when Dimitri pulled his TShirt over his head, dropping it onto the grass beside Lissa. He then undid the tie at the waistband of his workout pants, dropping them to reveal a pair of soft denim cutoff shorts that he wore around the unit when it was just the two of them. They hung low on his hips, and while they were almost knee length, they showed Dimitri's abs and fantastic back to perfection as well as his lower legs. Rose liked it when he wore them as she claimed they _'did things to her.'_

"What are you doing, Comrade?" Rose gasped.

"Just getting into my fighting gear," Dimitri laughed. "You might not have noticed, but it's hot." He was right. It was unseasonably warm for this time of year.

"It's like 75 degrees. 80 tops!"

"I know. _Boiling,"_ Dimitri said with a wink. He was going to fight like this to try and distract her.

Two could play at _that_ game, Rose thought, stripping out of her gym pants and TShirt revealing a skin-tight pair of mid-thigh gym shorts and a tight crop top sports bra.

"See something you like the look of?" she teased, taking in Dimitri's surprised look.

"Oh, baby. I _love_ the look of what I see," Dimitri growled, pulling her against his hips, tipping her chin up towards him and kissing her hard while running his hands possessively down her back and onto her bottom. Whoa! Dimitri had never been so openly sexual in public, and especially in front of her parents!

"Belikov, that's my little girl you're manhandling," Abe warned in a tone of voice that just might have been serious.

Rose giggled. "Don't worry old man, your little girl _loves_ it!"

They walked over hand in hand towards the combat ring. "I think we should have a little wager on the outcome," Rose said quietly so only Dimitri could hear her.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" Dimitri asked, his voice husky with desire.

"Well… if I win I want you to tie me up again," Rose whispered in his ear, flushing red with embarrassment that that's what she really wanted.

"Hell, Roza!" Dimitri groaned. "Don't say things like that just before we fight! And yes, it's a deal!"

"And what do you want if you win?" Rose prompted.

Dimitri grabbed her by the hips and kissed her again. "I want the same thing," he confessed.

The two of them walked across to Alberta.

"You're going to fight dressed like _that?"_ she asked them, eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline they were so raised.

Rose giggled. "We both overheat when we fight, Alberta," she explained. "Besides, it seems selfish for me to have all this all the time and not give the other girls at least a little look," she finished, pointing to Dimitri's rippling muscles.

"You have a point," Alberta murmured, giving Dimitri a good look up and down which had him flushing scarlet.

"You want the music up, babe?" Rose asked Dimitri. In the gym, they usually liked to crank the music when they sparred.

"Sure. But nothing too suggestive," Dimitri laughed. "I'm still recovering from the Divinyls!"

"It's popular music, it's _all_ suggestive, Comrade," Rose teased. "But I think you'll like what I've chosen," she promised. She'd picked songs that either meant something to them or described their relationship well.

Dimitri nodded, looking at her lovingly, pulling a thick necklace out of his pocket. "Wear this for me?" he asked, kissing his wedding band before pulling it from his finger and threading it onto the necklace. Dimitri grabbed Rose's hand and kissed her wedding band as well before pulling it from her finger threading it onto the necklace. "Always together," he murmured, clenching the two wedding bands and chain in his fist and kissing it before she leaned forward and did likewise. Turning her back to Dimitri, Rose let him place the necklace around her neck and fasten it before he leaned over, dropping a reverent kiss onto the back of her neck.

"You're every dream I've ever had come true," Dimitri murmured.

"As you're mine," Rose replied.

"Ok, you two. Time to get ready," Alberta said in an amused tone.

Dimitri nodded, pulling his Roza to him for one final kiss.

"Let's show them how this is _really_ done," he murmured, nuzzling her hair just behind her ear.

"Sure thing, Comrade," she replied, leaning in and kissing his chest.

And with a lover's smile to one another, they stepped back and waited for the whistle to blow. As soon as it did, the music kicked in. LOUD. Just the way they liked. Dimitri smiled when he heard the first song. Pitbull's 'Timber' he was particularly amused when he heard the line. 'The bigger they are, the harder they fall.'

They'd not spoken about it, but Dimitri could already tell Rose wanted to have a bit of fun with this fight. They'd started out quite slow – well slow for them, but they kept speeding up until it was hard for the audience to see where he ended and she began.

Rose looked breathtaking fighting. She had her usual look of concentration, but every now and again he'd catch a glance of her checking him out and during the second song she actually sang the words 'if I took you home it'd be a home run' to him with a cheeky look. It was so irreverent, and worse still - the entire campus saw her doing it! Not prepared to let such an affront go unpunished, on his next move Dimitri reached around and swatted her on her bottom, which Rose responded to by blowing him a kiss and giving him a come hither look, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Dimitri had to laugh a little himself. It was such a Rose thing to do, and he knew that after those early months of denying and hiding how they'd felt about each other, she was enjoying a bit of the other extreme.

Of course, the sixth song 'Give Me Everything' didn't help things. They'd been sparring for over a quarter of an hour and were not even close to wrapping it up. A sexy sheen of sweat was appearing on her body. Combined with Rose's skimpy attire it was very appealing. Midway through the song Dimitri just couldn't take any more, so when it said 'grab somebody sexy' he grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her hard against him, hip to hip. They dirty danced for a few moments, Dimitri's large hand pressed against the base of Rose's spine holding him to her before he spun her out back into her fighting stance and they continued to spar. The crowd went wild laughing and cheering.

Rose was smiling watching Dimitri. She couldn't believe he'd just dirty danced with her during their fight. It was so unexpected, she'd just gone along with it! The thing is they were sparring. They were genuinely trying to beat one another. They were just doing it playfully. Anyone who knew fighting could see how hard they were going for it and how in tune they were with one another. Almost before Rose made a move, Dimitri was countering it and visa versa.

They kept going. Rose tried a couple of aerials, but Dimitri defended. He tried to use brute strength, but her speed kept her out of trouble. She was dripping in sweat, and so was he. Thirty minutes had been called quite a while ago, and still, they were battling it out. Idly she wondered if anyone had any idea how hot and bothered this was getting her in another way. Rose knew Dimitri realized – every now and again he'd give her a knowing look and a smirk. He only knew because it was doing the same to him. Win, lose or draw Rose suspected this was going to be just the start of her exertions with Dimitri for the day.

Forty-five minutes had been called, and the two of them decided to take it up another notch. They kept getting faster and faster. At one stage Dimitri got Rose to the grass, but she rolled and evaded him, back on her feet before the crowd dared even get their hopes up. Rose almost scratched Dimitri with her fake stake, but he dodged, stepping out of her reach just in time.

This was now the most extended fight they'd ever had. The thing is, they were still looking for openings, but they just weren't coming. They were both starting to flag, so they'd start making silly mistakes soon, but for now, they were still evenly matched.

She was sure the crowd must be getting bored. Watching a fight is exciting, but almost an hour was a long time, particularly when neither competitor was gaining the upper hand. Rose was minutes away from giving Dimitri a chance just to end the thing when Alberta blew three pips on her whistle.

"Fight's over. That's sixty minutes, which means a draw!" Alberta announced through the microphone. "Congratulations Guardian Belikov and Novice Belikov!"

The crowd roared their approval. While the Novices would have liked Rose to take Dimitri down, a draw was still awesome. While Rose only had eyes for her Russian God, she could hear people cheering.

"Thank Vlad! I don't think I could have gone on much longer milaya," Dimitri laughed, pulling Rose to him and kissing her hard. He was gasping with exertion, but his lips against hers were greedy and demanding. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his kisses with equal fervor. She was dripping in sweat and so turned on it wasn't funny! Dimitri pulled away, sitting on the grass and pulling her to sit on his lap. They were both panting heavily. "Mrs. Belikov that was one _hell_ of a fight," he complimented admiringly.

"It was Guardian Belikov," Rose replied, giving Dimitri a loving smile before resting her head on his chest. "Do you think we could slip away before anyone comes to talk to us?" she whispered. They were still catching their breath when their friends and family came over.

"Too late," Dimitri groaned softly into her ear.

"Darling that was wonderful!" Abe enthused. "Good job Belikov," he added, nodding to Dimitri.

"That's one of the best fights I've seen in a long time," her mother agreed.

"With you dancing like that I'm glad I didn't make it through to the finals," Eddie joked good-naturedly. "I mean, I like you dude, but not well enough to rub up against you, you know?"

Rose laughed, trying to imagine Eddie and Dimitri dirty dancing and filing the idea away for Truth or Dare should the opportunity ever arise.

"It was pretty full on," Vika said. "The looks you two kept giving one another…"

"Shut up, Vika!" Dimitri said, standing up and holding his hand out to his bride. "Come on milaya. Let's go get cleaned up."

"Why don't you all come to the unit for dinner?" Abe said his invite including Lissa, Christian, Vika, and Eddie. "I could send out for pizza for all of us?"

"Sure thing, Baba. Is 7.30 ok? I _really_ want to take a shower first."

"It doesn't take an hour and a half to have a shower," Lissa commented innocently.

"No, it doesn't. But I have a feeling I might need to take two," Rose said, giving her a cheeky look and dragging her embarrassed husband off towards their unit in guest housing.


	96. Ch 96 - Loudly and Often!

They'd made it as far as the shower before Dimitri claimed her. Neither of them could help themselves. It was fast and furious, and Rose was hoping her family had dallied at the tournament because otherwise, she thought there was a good chance they might have been able to hear them. Emptying inside her with a joyous groan, Dimitri gave Rose a moment to clean herself up before picking her up and carrying her across to their bed.

"Comrade, I'm still all wet," Rose complained as Dimitri dumped her onto the quilt in the middle of the mattress.

"I'll warm you up," he promised, climbing onto the bed beside her, his eyes showing he was already planning round two.

As anticipated, Rose _had_ needed a second shower! She'd thrown her hair up into a wet bun, put on a pretty dress and was about to close the windows ahead of going to her parents' unit for pizza when she saw something interesting outside. Standing in a secluded corner between two buildings, obscured by shrubbery, the couple she was observing could only be seen from the upper windows on the narrow side of the almost abandoned guest building.

Curious, Rose watched Eddie and Jesse Zeklos having a discussion. Eddie kept looking around nervously; evidently, keen not to be seen or overheard. Jesse looked surprised by whatever it was Eddie was saying but shrugged his shoulders in seeming acquiescence. With an awkward handshake, they parted. Eddie walking towards the guest quarters, Jesse back towards the Moroi dorms.

Pulling back from the window before Eddie saw her, Rose was perplexed what that could have been about.

"Are you ready, milaya?" Dimitri asked, coming to stand behind her, draping his arms loosely around her waist. "The sooner we go do this, the sooner we can come back here, and we can claim our prizes for winning the fight…"

"Can we?" Rose teased. "Technically neither of us _won…"_

"Details," Dimitri growled dismissively, grabbing her small wrists firmly in one large hand before running his lips down the side of Rose's neck, nipping her lightly. "I think we could both claim a win – unless you've changed your mind?"

"No," Rose whispered with a shiver. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Good," Dimitri said, a sultry tone to his voice. "Come on, Roza. I'm hungry."

Stepping out into the hallway they locked the door to their unit, greeting Eddie as he approached from the other end of the hall.

"Hey Castile," Dimitri said, not noticing how the younger man wouldn't meet his eyes. "I was watching your fights today. You're in good form."

"Thanks," Eddie said, looking a little uncomfortable.

Rose gave Eddie a 'what's up?' look, but the latter shook it off.

At his unit, Abe was presiding over a veritable mountain of pizza boxes. Christian, Lissa, and Vika were already there. "I didn't want to under order, and I figured you could all take leftovers if there were any."

"How'd you get them to deliver all the way out here?" Dimitri asked curiously. "The closest pizza place is half an hour away?"

"Pavel met them halfway," Abe explained.

"The van is going to smell like pizza for a month," Pavel chuckled, grabbing an entire box and pulling up a chair. Dimitri did likewise, sitting beside Eddie and groaning with satisfaction as he took a large bite.

Vika and Lissa were engrossed in a quiet conversation in the corner but were motioning for Rose to join them, so leaving Dimitri, Pavel and Eddie to discuss the fights, she dragged a chair across to join the girls and eat her pizza.

"Vika's decided tonight's the night," Lissa whispered meaningfully. "With Eddie."

Rose felt another stab of jealousy. Viktoria was her sister-in-law and friend. Shouldn't she be making those sorts of confidences to _her,_ not Lissa?

As if reading her mind, Vika said, "I was going to talk to you about it first, but just now Lissa asked me why I looked so worried and I kind of over-shared! _Please_ don't tell Dimka!"

"Why are you worried?" Rose asked, after promising not to tell Dimitri about his little sister's plans.

"I'm just worried it's going to hurt. Everyone says the first time does…" Vika trailed off uncertainly.

Lissa was nodding. "I was in pain for _days_ after my first time."

Rose mentally rolled her eyes. Aaron was a clueless moron, it's no surprise making it pleasurable for Lissa hadn't been high on his agenda.

"It doesn't _have_ to be like that," Rose reassured, seeing Vika's worried expression. "My first time was wonderful and didn't hurt a bit."

"What can I do to make sure it doesn't hurt?" Vika asked.

"Lots and lots of foreplay," Rose advised. "You need to be relaxed and ready. It will also help if he takes things really slowly. Don't be afraid to tell him what feels good or if something doesn't. Eddie's a good guy, and he cares about you. He's going to want it to be good for you, so give him the directions he needs."

"I can't just tell him!" Vika whispered, scandalized.

"Why not?" Rose said. "But if you're feeling shy put his hands where you want them, or let him know by the noises you make what you're enjoying. You have to train him to know what you want and like."

"So do you tell Dimka what you want?" she asked curiously.

"Loudly and often," Rose laughed. "We have sex for _enjoyment_ – I don't see the point in not letting him know what excites me!"

Vika nodded looking partially convinced. "The other thing is I don't know how to let him know it's tonight. I'm going to wear that sexy lilac underwear we bought in New York, but I don't know how to let him know I want to do it?"

"Well, you could make that part of the foreplay?" Rose suggested. "Start by making out and let him take your top off. When you're ready, you could ask him if he likes your bra and when he says he does, tell him you're wearing the matching panties and ask would he like to see them."

"Do you think he'll understand what that means? What if he doesn't go for it?"

Lissa and Rose both stifled giggles.

"He's a man, Vika. Trust me - _he's going to go for it!"_ Rose laughed.

The three of them giggling in the corner attracted Abe's attention. "So what are you three ladies chatting about?" he asked sauntering over to where they sat.

"Just talking training," Lissa said innocently, causing Viktoria and Rose to burst into another fit of laughter.

After pizza at her parents' unit, Dimitri and Rose stayed for the shortest amount of time they could and still be polite before saying their farewells. Vika had dragged Eddie off to 'study' and Lissa looked as though she might have had similar plans for Christian.

Dimitri and Rose had returned to their unit, unspoken sexual tension rife between them.

"Do you still want your prize for winning?" Dimitri asked Rose.

 _"My_ prize? I thought the prize was just as much for you as it was for me," Rose answered.

"You're right," Dimitri agreed, closing the distance between them to kiss her neck repeatedly, while his hands wandered – one up across her back, the other down to caress her bottom through the thin material of her dress.

"Why do I like you tying me up so much?" Rose asked, as much to herself as to her husband.

Dimitri paused his kissing, thinking for a moment. "I think you like to let go and let me choose how to give you pleasure. And I think you feel it's a little bit naughty, and you like that, too."

He was right. About both points.

"So why do you like doing it to me?" she persisted.

"It's a _big_ turn on knowing how much you trust me," he admitted. "Plus I like thinking about different ways I could excite you and trying them out."

Rose smiled. "So would you let me tie you up?"

He considered. "I don't see why not," he replied, although he did look a little nervous.

"Hmm. I'd like that! But tonight's _my_ turn. So… where do you want me, big boy?" Rose asked coquettishly.

"Naked and in the middle of our bed," Dimitri said, walking across to one of his drawers. The drawer where he kept his spare stakes, his gun belt, and his other work equipment. Stripping off and lying on the bed but resting on her elbows, Rose looked at what he was doing curiously.

"Lesson one, baby, always check you have the keys, and they're working," Dimitri said with a cheeky smile, turning around and showing her two pairs of handcuffs.

Rose had never seen them before. "Where did you get those?" she asked curiously.

"Checked them out from the Guardian weapons store."

"What did they say when you signed for them?" Rose asked, mortified.

"Not a lot," Dimitri admitted. "Although the staff on duty did give me some amused looks."

He opened another drawer, pulling out a handful of bandanas before selecting two extra long scarves she'd bought in the bazaar in Turkey.

"Give me your wrists, milaya," Dimitri instructed, folding the bandanas into strips and wrapping them around the tops of her hands. "This will stop the cuffs chafing," he explained, securing a handcuff to each wrist. "And today I thought you might enjoy being blindfolded?" he asked, holding out another bandana questioningly. "Up to you milaya?"

"Ok," Rose whispered, looking nervous but also excited.

Dimitri sat on the bed next to her, carefully tying the blindfold around her eyes. "Is that comfortable?" he checked.

Rose nodded.

"Ok baby lie back on your back, arms and legs spread. I'm going to handcuff you to the bedhead," Dimitri said, his voice thick with desire. She did as he directed, and after he carefully positioned her, she heard the click of handcuffs being secured. "Is that good?" he checked again.

"Uh ha," Rose affirmed. He'd left enough slack, so her shoulders were comfortable.

"I'm going to tie your legs now, too," he explained. She could feel him slip a scarf around each ankle, securing each carefully before running them over the edge of the bed and tying each to the wheels at the bottom corners of the bed. "You're all set now, baby. Are you comfortable? Is it warm enough in here for you?"

"I'm fine, I just want you," Rose moaned.

"I'll be just a minute. I have a couple more things I need to get."

Rose heard Dimitri leave the room and go to the fridge, then he opened another few drawers in their bedroom. Finally, he lay down beside her on the bed, running his calloused hands over her body. Rose was used to him touching her, but the blindfold made everything so much more sensual.

"Tonight is all about feeling, milaya. I'm going to use different things on your skin. None of it should hurt or be uncomfortable, but if anything worries you or you're not enjoying it, tell me straight away, and I'll stop." He rolled over for a moment, and she felt something soft trailing down the inside of her arm, starting at her wrist and moving down to her elbow and then her upper arm. She recognized it almost instantly. A feather.

"I won't tickle you," Dimitri promised, lifting the feather and then bringing it to her neck. He continued to slowly run it against her skin, following it suddenly with open-mouthed kisses. The delicate touch followed by the heat and his tongue on her skin was arousing.

"That feels good," Rose gasped as he roughly kissed her neck. She was losing herself in Dimitri's kiss when she felt something else. Running up the outside of the leg closest to him was a strange feeling. It felt spiky but not in a painful way. Her mind was working overtime trying to figure out what it was. He ran it all the way to the top of her leg. As it skirted near the apex of her thighs, she became suddenly conscious of how open she was to him. Dimitri could do anything to her, and she'd be powerless to stop him. He ran it along the top of her leg before running it back down the inside of her thigh and back down her leg and over her foot. In the background, she heard some clinking, but it seemed unrelated, so she paid it no heed.

Dimitri moved whatever it was across to her other leg, starting by running it along the sensitive skin of her instep, causing her to flex and buck in surprise. It wasn't painful, or ticklish. Just… different. He ran it up her inner leg, causing her to moan with excitement and uncertainty the closer he got to her most private area.

Dimitri was almost at the very top of her thigh when he stopped, discarding whatever the apparatus had been. Instead, she felt the bed move as he moved to kneel in between her ankles.

"So beautiful," Dimitri murmured lovingly before he put his mouth onto the sensitive area between her legs.

"Oh FUCK!" Rose moaned in surprise. He must have had an ice cube in his mouth seconds before because his lips and tongue on her swollen clit were freezing. They warmed in moments, and it hadn't hurt. It had just been surprising, and it greatly heightened the sensation of what he'd started doing.

Usually, when Dimitri licked her, he'd use his fingers as well. He knew how excited oral made her, and how she needed the fullness his thick, long fingers provided – the friction as he pumped them in and out, mimicking the motion of his cock. But this time, he didn't. This time, it was just Dimitri's tongue, and he focussed solely on her clit, leaving her slick channel empty and wanting. Rose tried moving up the bed a little, pulling herself up to bring his tongue closer to her opening, but he just chuckled, following her up the bed, his ministrations still focused on the tight bundle of nerves just beneath her curls.

"I need more, Comrade," Rose groaned.

"All in good time, baby," Dimitri promised, earning a growl of frustration from her. He licked her for another minute or so and then pulled away, quickly skirting a finger over her entrance testing to see how wet she was. She bucked her hips, hoping he'd sink a digit or two inside her, but his fingers were gone.

Next, she heard the rasp and then sizzle of a match being lit.

"It's ok, milaya," Dimitri instantly soothed. "No fire or flames near you."

He was still there and kneeling in between her legs when she felt a wet warm, viscous liquid splash on her stomach and trickle down the sides of her body. For a moment she thought he was masturbating and cumming on her, and she moaned thinking about how he'd look doing just that. She loved the look on his face when he came. Those few seconds when he gave himself over to pure unadulterated pleasure. She always enjoyed him jerking off, too. The look of concentration as he wrapped his hand around his shaft, sliding his tight fist up and down his hardness.

Rose was so caught up imagining Dimitri touching himself it took her a couple of moments to realize the liquid on her stomach was wax! He was dribbling warm wax on her, and it felt _good!_

"That feels hot in a sexy way," Rose said with a shaky laugh.

"Hmm. It _looks_ hot in a sexy way," Dimitri muttered, putting a finger onto her tummy and rubbing it in the almost solid wax.

She heard him exhale and then smelt that peculiar odor that occurs when a candle is extinguished. To date, it had always reminded her of birthday parties - but from now on it would bring to mind being tied up on their bed while her husband sensually toyed with her.

Rose was listening to what Dimitri might be about to do when he ran the back of his knuckle down the outside on her face. She squealed in surprise, not anticipating his touch there. His fingers found their way to her mouth, and he put his index finger inside. He must have just touched himself because she could taste the distinct flavor of him. The slipperiness on his finger, and now her tongue, was unmistakably his precum.

Fellating his finger as though it was her well-hung husband's manhood, Rose was groaning enthusiastically. "I wish this were your cock," she gasped before continuing to suck Dimitri's finger.

"Do you?" He sounded amused as he adjusted his position on the bed, moving to kneel beside her head. His finger was gone, but then the tip of his penis was there instead. Rose could feel the bedhead move slightly as he leaned against it, positioning his junk in easy access of her eager lips and tongue.

"About time I do something for you, Comrade," Rose murmured before wrapping her hot mouth around the head, sucking and running her tongue across the opening and tasting more of his precum. Rose was getting into what she was doing when she felt him lean over and grab something. An instant later a cold feeling was on her breasts. He'd put an ice cube just above one nipple and was letting the heat from his fingers melt it and drip icy cold drops onto her sensitive nub. He was alternating between one and the other, occasionally letting two or three drops fall onto the one breast to confuse her with the lack of rhythm or consistency. Some he'd let fall from a greater height – those droplets were warmer. Others fell from almost point blank range, and they were freezing.

Rose's nipples pebbled immediately with the unfamiliar sensation. The coldness itself was ok. It certainly drew her attention to her chest. The little rivulets of water running over her breasts and across her ribs was a bit annoying but not unbearable. Her chest was covered in goosebumps and more than anything, now, she wanted her strong hot man above her. Inside her. That would warm her up.

Rose was sucking Dimitri hard now, loving the small groans and pants of pleasure he made as she used her tongue on him. It would be better if she could also use her hands, but they were still tied on either side of her head, deliciously useless.

Without warning, Dimitri's cock was gone. She missed it immediately, whimpering in a very needy way. Rose's whimpering increased as Dimitri moved back to kneel between her open legs, leaning over to take one of her tight wet nipples into his hot mouth. He bit lightly, following it with a long hard suck. Then his mouth was gone – a moment later lapping at her other nipple, alternating between blowing on it and then using the very tip of his tongue to flick across the tip ever so lightly.

The tension from all these sensations was getting just too much, and Rose found herself groaning – keening for Dimitri to stop teasing her.

"It's getting too much, Comrade," Rose said, her voice betraying her desperation. A desperation bordering on distress. "I need you. _Please,_ Dimitri?" She was nearly crying with want. Something about her position and her vulnerability had her acutely needing the comfort of Dimitri's touch.

"Oh baby," Dimitri said, resting himself on top of her, one elbow taking his weight. "I'm here baby girl," he soothed, sliding his tip up and down her wet slit before sinking into her. They both moaned with enthusiasm and relief, and Dimitri set a slow, steady pace that she knew would bring them both to the zenith of satisfaction.


	97. Ch 97 - Impartial

"You're very cuddly this morning," Dimitri commented with a soft smile, watching as Rose stretched luxuriously before nuzzling back against him.

"That's because most of the wax is on my side of the bed," Rose grumbled.

"Hmm. I'll change the sheets today," Dimitri promised, rolling to face his wife. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Rose replied, knowing what Dimitri was referring to. "Last night was really… intense."

"Good intense?" Dimitri asked a little worried.

"Yeah, good intense," Rose said. "I liked it, but I wasn't expecting to feel so emotionally exposed."

Dimitri nodded. "I could see the moment you suddenly just needed me," he crooned softly. "What happened?"

Rose cuddled even closer to him. "I don't know. I wasn't scared. Just overwhelmed I guess? As soon as you started making love to me, I was fine. More than fine," she said with a soft laugh, remembering how frenzied their lovemaking had ended up being. Dimitri might have planned slow and steady, but it certainly hadn't worked out that way! "So, Celeste and Leslie are coming for lunch. Do you think they're going to accept?"

"I do. They know about our teaching at St. Basil's, and if anything that makes the deal even sweeter. They'll be able to step up as primary Guardians for Lissa and Christian at Court while we're away."

"And what do you think about Eddie?"

"He's in good form. I'm going to talk to Matthews and Hughes about it, but I'm leaning towards offering him a spot."

"And Viktoria?" Rose probed.

"Ugh! I don't know!" Dimitri groaned. "She was in the top four at the tournament, so her skills are on par, but she's my _sister._ I don't know whether taking her on is the best thing for her, for the team or for us."

Rose sighed. Now she knew Eddie was in love with Viktoria, and she was all but certain Viktoria felt the same way, she wanted them to have their happy ever after. But she could see Dimitri's reservations. And a small part of her thought if Eddie and Vika were so keen to be together, they needed to be the ones working to make that happen.

"Come on Comrade," Rose said, climbing out of bed and brushing dried bits of wax from her skin. "If the girls are coming over straight after church, we'd better get some food from the kitchens. Let's have breakfast at the cafeteria for a change," she suggested.

"Does that mean you're looking for a chocolate doughnut?" Dimitri queried knowingly.

"Maybe…" Rose laughed.

Showered and changed, the two wandered across to the cafeteria, surprised to see Lissa, Christian, Vika, and Eddie already sitting at a table.

"I'll get our meals," Dimitri said, motioning for Rose to sit with her friends.

"Don't forget my doughnuts!"

"I wouldn't dare, milaya," Dimitri laughed.

"So," Rose said, flopping onto a vacant chair. "How's everyone going? Not too sore this morning, Vika?"

Eddie looked at Rose in alarm, spluttering into his coffee and flushing bright red.

"What do you mean?" he demanded. "Why would Vika be _sore?"_

"Um – cos she fought two fights in the final round of the tournament, and they were full on?" Rose said in a 'yer duh' voice. "I know I'm feeling achy this morning," she continued, looking at Vika and managing to keep a completely straight face.

"I'm fine. Feeling _really good,_ actually," Viktoria said, threading her fingers through Eddie's, and pulling him to her for a kiss. While they were occupied, Rose looked at Lissa and winked.

"Here you go," a deep Russian voice said, setting an overloaded plate in front of Rose, then a second plate beside it with two doughnuts.

"Aww. Thanks, Comrade," Rose said, smiling sweetly up at him. "Just what I need!"

"How can you _possibly_ eat so much?" Christian said, looking at the sheer volume of food she was preparing to consume.

"I'm just hungry this morning," Rose said defensively.

 _'Busy night hey Rose?'_ Lissa teased via the bond.

Rose smirked and nodded, starting on her sausages, eggs, and bacon. She and Dimitri were eating in companionable silence listening to the banter between the other four when Rose looked up to see Jesse approaching their table. Putting a cautionary hand on Dimitri's arm, Rose looked up expectantly. But Jesse ignored her altogether.

"Um, Viktoria? I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed watching your fights yesterday. You were really something else."

Eddie was looking at the table uncomfortably, while Viktoria looked confused. Dimitri, on the other hand, was obviously enraged.

"Zeklos? I know you ran off before you had a chance to see my wife fight two Strigoi for you, but let me assure you _all_ the Belikov's have a talent for fighting. If you don't leave immediately, I'll be demonstrating that with you personally," Dimitri threatened putting down his cutlery, pushing back his chair and standing.

Jesse looked worried, his eyes flicking to Eddie who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm going," Jesse said. "Viktoria," he nodded respectfully, turning and walking away.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Rose asked, disbelief on her face. Dimitri was standing glaring at the Royal Moroi's back. "Sit down, Comrade," Rose pleaded. "We have six days until we never have to see him again."

Dimitri sat, but his pleasant mood was ruined.

* * *

Celeste and Leslie were holding hands and smiling. They'd just accepted Dimitri's offer to be the seniors in Lissa and Christian's guarding team.

"I'd have got some wine to celebrate, but I've got an overnight guarding Lissa starting at 6 am," Dimitri said apologetically. "Besides, there's still the issue of the juniors to discuss."

"What are you thinking, D?" Celeste asked.

"Lissa and Christian both like the idea of Eddie. He's top of his year after Rose, he's level-headed, should be easy enough to live with and is the right age to pass as a college student which will make guarding less obvious," Dimitri said. "I find him easy to work with and Rose does, too."

Leslie looked to Celeste. "I don't know him very well, but I have no objections."

"Me either. I actually think he'd be a good choice," Celeste agreed.

"And that leaves the final spot," Dimitri said heavily. "I'm really torn about what to do, there."

"Dimitri doesn't know whether to offer it to his sister Viktoria or not," Rose explained.

"I'm not sure I can be impartial," Dimitri admitted.

"Tell us what you're thinking," Leslie suggested. "Maybe if we hear your reasoning we can help?"

"Well, the reasons are personal _and_ professional. She's one of the top in her year now, and with targeted training, she'll improve even more. Like Eddie, she's the right age to pass as a student, which will make guarding less conspicuous. I don't mind the idea of an extra woman on the team either. Christian has his magic he can use defensively in an emergency where Lissa is more defenseless and slated to be our next Queen, so I'd tend to guard her a little more heavily anyway. Being my sister, I like the idea of helping to shape Vika's career positively and also personally it would be nice to have some family around. Also, she's dating Eddie so I know they'd like to be allocated together.

"But then I worry how she'll accept my authority as her boss. I worry if something happens to her I'll never forgive myself. I'm concerned it might be pushing her deeper into a relationship with Eddie before they're really ready for it. And then adding a third couple to the guarding team makes things more complicated, too."

"Have you spoken to Alberta about it?" Celeste suggested. "She's pretty switched on with that sort of stuff."

"Not yet. I was waiting to discuss it with you two, first."

"I like her, and I'd support having her on the team," Leslie volunteered. "I agree she still needs a bit of training, but with three seniors she's a lot more likely to get that on our team than anywhere else. Also, it would give her a lot of experience for the future. She'd be group and one on one guarding, plus working at Court in general duties during the summer away from Lehigh. If it didn't work out and she needed to be reallocated, it would still put her in a good position to go elsewhere."

"People might feel I'm giving her advantages because she's my sister?" Dimitri argued.

"So what if you are? Some Moroi might like to think of us as interchangeable robots, but there's nothing wrong with looking out for your family and friends," Leslie replied.

"I suggest you talk to Alberta, maybe talk with your family and then speak with your sister. If you do make her an offer let her know what you expect from her," Celeste said. "But I'm with Leslie," she said with a grin at the double meaning of her words, "I'd be happy with her on the team."

Dimitri looked at Rose questioningly.

"Celeste's right. Ask Alberta what she thinks, and then talk with your Mom and Babushka. Yeva probably already knows what's going to happen, anyway!"

* * *

"You'd be an idiot not to give your sister a chance, Belikov," Alberta said, putting a coffee down in front of him. "She'll be safer with you than anywhere else."

"She might still get a decent allocation, elsewhere?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Alberta said half under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you," Alberta said giving him a meaningful look. "You know allocation requests from Royal Moroi are strictly confidential. Just take my word for it – _you want to put your sister on your team,_ ok? I can't be any plainer than that."

"Has there been a specific request for her?"

"You know I can't _confirm_ that, Belikov," she said, stressing the word confirm.

"By an asshole?"

Alberta raised her eyebrows.

"Take the night off – I'll get your shift covered. Use the time to have dinner with your sister and Eddie and offer them spots on your team. That's my advice as your boss, someone with a lot of experience in allocations and a friend. I don't think you'll regret it."

Dimitri nodded. "Thanks, Alberta. For everything. You've done so much for Rose and me, too," he said, a little embarrassed.

"I've known her most of her life, Dimitri. I've never seen her as happy as she is now. Keep her that way, ok?"

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" Rose asked in surprise. Dimitri had planned to go straight from Alberta's to his shift.

"Alberta gave me the night off. I'm going to ring Mama, and unless she objects, I'll offer Eddie and Vika spots on the team."

"Alberta was supportive then?"

"Her words were that I'd be an idiot not to. She couldn't confirm it, but she hinted there'd been a strong allocation request for Vika from a Royal who was an asshole. Can you call Eddie and Vika and ask them to come over here for dinner? Don't tell them what it's about. I should check with Mama first."

Dimitri walked into their bedroom, flopping down on the bed before realizing it was still covered in dried wax. He groaned and stood up, moving to the armchair instead.

Meanwhile Rose was texting Eddie and Viktoria.

 _Hey, Dimitri needs to talk with you both.  
Come to ours for dinner. Say 7.30ish?  
Rose_

"I was going to have dinner and hang out with Mom and Baba tonight. I'll just go tell them it's off."

"We could go over after dinner if you want? I guess it depends on how long it takes with Vika and Eddie?"

"I'll let them know," Rose said, walking to the door and blowing Dimitri a kiss as he picked up his phone to ring his family.

Rose explained the change of plans and the reason to her parents.

"Hughes gave notice of her reallocation and explained where she's going," Pavel said from where he was sitting on the sofa. "It's a nice thing Dimitri has done for her and Matthews. Hughes is an excellent Guardian – he won't regret it. She needs to come back to Turkey to tie stuff up there, but your father thought perhaps Matthews would like to come too? They want to travel to Europe before they start their new roles so they might as well use Turkey as their base."

"Baba that's really kind. Ask them, but I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Have you got everything sorted for your last week?" her mother inquired. "It's hard to believe you'll be graduating on Saturday."

"Yeah. Last classes are tomorrow and trials are on Tuesday through Thursday. Friday is senior prank day, and then graduation Saturday. That's why Dimitri needs to sort the team out – we'll be leaving for Court on Monday!"

"It's come around very quickly," Rose's mother said with a sigh. "I can't believe this time next week you'll be promised!"

Back in their unit, Dimitri was talking in Russian with his family. Having evidently come to a conclusion, he switched to English. "Yes Mama, she's here now. I'll put her on."

They spoke for a few minutes before Olena asked Rose about what was on her mind. "This Eddie – is it serious?"

"I think so. He's told me he loves Vika, and I think she loves him, too."

"That's good. My Mama approves of him. But Vika's still very young, and she's a long way from home, now. Please be the big sister she needs and help her."

Rose laughed. "I'm only two months older than Vika is, you know."

"I know. But you're older than your years. Now how is my son treating you? Is he a good husband?"

Rose sighed blissfully. "He's _wonderful,_ Olena. It seems like every day we fall more and more in love."

"I'm glad, darling. Don't let him get too serious in this new role. It's a big responsibility, and he's ready for it, but make sure he remembers he's still a young man, too. I know you'll keep him on his toes!"

"I will, I promise," Rose laughed saying her goodbyes and ringing off.

Dimitri had finished putting fresh sheets on the bed, and the two of them were checking out the fridge planning what to cook for dinner.

"Chicken and pasta?" Dimitri asked.

"Sounds good, Comrade," Rose assured him.

"I can wait until we move to somewhere with a proper kitchen," Dimitri said. "I like cooking for my woman."

"And I like my man cooking for me," Rose replied. She was pulling him by the hips towards her when there was a knock at the door. 7.30 am on the dot. Dimitri kissed the end of Rose's nose and gave her a look which promised their kisses were not over, just postponed.

"Hey Eddie, Vika," Rose smiled as Dimitri let them in. It took her a moment to appreciate something was wrong. Eddie looked pissed off, and Viktoria looked embarrassed. "What's up?"

Eddie set his jaw and looked at Rose and Dimitri where he had gone to stand beside her.

"I know you're Viktoria's brother, and you're protective of her, but we're in love, and there's nothing wrong with us wanting to be physical about that. We're adults, now, and don't appreciate being hauled here like naughty school children who've done something wrong! And Rose I'm really disappointed in you. Viktoria told you what she did in confidence. She loves you like a sister, and I can't believe you betrayed her trust like that!"


	98. Ch 98 - An ass out of u and me

Dimitri's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You had sex with my sister?"

"Yes," Eddie said, standing his ground.

"And you knew about this?" he asked, turning to Rose.

"I knew Vika was thinking about it," Rose replied unabashedly.

"Don't you think that's something you should have told me?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"No. It's none of your business."

"She's my sister. Of _course,_ it's my business!"

"Did you tell your sisters when we started having sex?"

"No, but that's different. She's my _little_ sister."

"You're Karolina's _little_ brother… _How's_ it different, Comrade?"

"Because I'm a grown man!"

"And she's a grown woman, Dimitri. She's eighteen and in a loving relationship which you gave your blessing to. In six days she's going to be a Guardian just like you. She doesn't need your permission, and with the way you're acting I can see why she might not have wanted to mention it!"

"How do I know she's ready?! That he's the right one for her?"

"That's not a decision for you to make. Besides, when we became lovers I was seventeen, you'd been my mentor just a week or two before, and we'd been sneaking around hiding how we felt from everyone. I don't think you can claim the moral high ground here, Comrade!"

Dimitri looked at Rose in frustration. "So why did she talk to _you?!"_

"Because she's my friend and my sister. I think it says a lot about Vika's maturity that when she had questions, she sought out two women she trusted who are in loving, respectful sexual relationships to talk it through."

 _"Two_ women?" Eddie almost shouted. "Who else did you talk to about this?"

Viktoria looked even more embarrassed. "Just Lissa and Rose. No one else, I promise."

Eddie groaned.

"Eddie, don't stress. Girls talk about this sort of stuff. It's what we do! I've not said anything to anyone about it, and I know Lissa wouldn't either. We both care about Viktoria and wouldn't do that to her _or_ you," Rose said, still a little cross that he'd assumed she'd told Dimitri.

Dimitri looked at Rose with a peculiar expression on his face. "Do you tell the girls about _our_ love life?"

"Sometimes," Rose replied, almost laughing at the look of panic crossing her Russian God's face. "Not specifics."

"Like what?" Dimitri hissed, turning his back to Eddie and Viktoria and pulling Rose into the kitchen alcove. "What did you say to Vika?" he demanded in a whisper.

"It was her first time, and she was worried it might hurt. Lissa had told her that the first time always hurts. I said it didn't have to be that way, that my first time was wonderful and didn't hurt at all. I told her not to rush things and to have lots of foreplay until she was ready. I also suggested she let Eddie know what she was enjoying so he could learn how to please her."

"So you don't tell them about things like last night?"

"No," Rose whispered, giving him an 'are you crazy' look.

"This is exactly the sort of reason I didn't want my sister part of the guarding team. How can I work when I'm wondering whether she knows what I'm doing _in bed_ with you?"

"You don't need to worry about that, Comrade. I wouldn't betray our privacy by doing that. We're married – people _know_ we're having sex. I didn't think you'd mind me telling my close friends that you cared enough to make sure my first time was incredible?"

"You didn't go into details?"

 _"No!_ That's special and just for you and me," Rose reassured Dimitri, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

Leading him back to where Eddie and Viktoria were finishing their own whispered conversation, Rose decided to just move the discussion along. "So it's great you two are in love," she started, purposely sidestepping the sex aspect of the previous conversation, "we're both really happy for you. But that isn't what Dimitri wanted to talk to you about, _is it, babe?"_ She gave her husband a challenging look, letting him know he should let it go.

"No. It isn't. How about you take a seat?" Dimitri suggested gesturing to the sofa, flopping down on the opposite one himself. Rose sat beside him, lightly stroking his arm in a soothing way.

"As you know I've been appointed Christian's Guardian, and also the team leader of Christian and Lissa's guarding team. Today Matthews and Hughes accepted positions as the seniors on the team. We had a talk about it, and I wanted to speak with you Eddie to see if you're interested in being allocated one of the two junior positions?

"There'd be six of us at Lehigh working in a group guarding situation. Because of the nature of the role, it wouldn't always be set days or times, but in recognition of this, the pay rate is higher. As team leader I'd be aiming for everyone to get at least one evening off each week, two if it can be managed. During the summer university break, Christian and Lissa will be at Court and during that time you'd be rostered on to them as required, but most of the time you'd be redeployed for general Court duties. Rose and I have also accepted a regular teaching intensive at St. Basil's, so between late December and March, Matthews and Hughes would be stepping up to be primary Guardians, one of them acting as team leader. During that time you would be more involved in guarding Lissa and Christian at Court.

"Lissa and Christian have decided to do their degrees over five years, not four, so unless changes need to be made or you request reallocation, it would be a five-year gig. By that time you should be ready to progress into a senior role yourself. You'd have a broad range of experience with high-profile charges so it would put you in a good position for another allocation. Since Lissa is being groomed to be the next Queen, it could also predispose you to a position in the Royal Guard in the future. I'm not asking you to make a decision right away, but do you have any questions?"

"Yes, a few. I know you won't know completely until you're there, but can you describe how you see things working at Lehigh and at Court? You said there won't be set hours? How would time off and leave work? Also, how would the expenses side of things work?" Eddie looked thoughtful, but he was still gripping Viktoria's hand tightly.

"At Lehigh, I thought you'd probably be working more with Christian, although you could be assigned to Lissa from time to time depending on what's going on. You'd probably accompany him to some of his classes and also some of his social events. Once we know their timetables, I'm hoping to be able to roster a weekly 'at home' night where we can have a team meeting and run through rosters for the week. Since a Strigoi attack is most likely at night, I'd like to have four allocated to be with Lissa and Christian between dusk and dawn, so it should be possible for everyone to have two nights off a week but I don't want to guarantee that until I get more of an idea of their schedules. Also, there would be mandatory training sessions with myself or the other seniors.

"Since we'd be living together in a share house situation, food, rent, gym fees and other incidentals like that will be covered as well as any university expenses should you need to be enrolled in any classes while we're at Lehigh. Usually, cooking is taken in turns and chores divided. At Court, it would be the usual Guardian accommodation and food halls. Concerning leave, you can put in for leave anytime you want, but the ideal time would be to take a block over the summer break. When Lissa and Christian return to Court, their guarding needs will be less, so I'd be providing Guardian Croft with a roster of when I needed you and when you were available for general Court duties."

"What's the difference in pay and what would the sleeping arrangements be?"

"Pay is an additional 25% on top of the standard base rate for your level. It's a set rate for all positions like this. Hard to say on sleeping arrangements until I find a suitable house or unit, but Lissa and Christian will share, as will Rose and I, also Hughes and Matthews. I anticipate you having a room of your own."

"Why would I get a room of my own if Hughes and Matthews have to share?"

For the first time in the conversation, Dimitri looked wary, his eyes flicking to Rose.

"Celeste and Leslie are in a relationship. They're together," Rose explained.

"They're private about it, so whether you accept the position or not, I expect you to keep that information to yourself," Dimitri cautioned.

Eddie nodded looking a little surprised. "So is there anything else I need to know about the position?"

Dimitri sighed, his eyes flicking to Rose's again. She looked at him silently, not saying anything, but finally squeezing his hand.

"Yes. I'm still not convinced it's not a mistake, but I was considering seeing whether Viktoria was interested in being the other junior on the team," Dimitri said, his eyes on his sister. Dimitri didn't catch it, but Rose saw the look of triumph flash across Eddie's face.

"All the same things I've mentioned to Eddie would apply, although I see you being more often with Lissa. To be clear these would be separate offers. If one of you were to accept the other is not obligated to. Also, there are some additional conditions I'd like to discuss with you, Viktoria."

"What sort of conditions?" she asked cautiously.

"Mostly about keeping our relationship as siblings and colleagues separate. There's always going to be some overlap, but I think we'd need an agreed set of ground rules."

"And it would go _both ways,_ wouldn't it Comrade? You'd also be agreeing to be professional about things and not using your position as team leader to involve yourself in things that _don't concern you,"_ Rose said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Yes that's right," Dimitri agreed reluctantly. "You don't have to decide straight away, and I know you might have other offers to consider, but if I could know within twenty-four hours that would be helpful. Do you have any questions Vika?"

"Where would I sleep?" Viktoria asked, the challenge in her voice unmistakable.

"That would be up to you and Eddie to decide," Dimitri said stiffly. "I'll be looking for at least a five-bedroom house, so there would be provision for you to have a room of your own. If you choose to share with Eddie, then that would be your business."

Rose squeezed Dimitri's hand hard. She knew saying that was killing her over-protective husband, so she was proud of him.

"What happens if we break up?" Viktoria continued.

"It's something I've considered, and not just about you two. With four couples all in newish relationships, it's a possibility, including Lissa and Christian. As long as people can work together, I see no reason for anyone to leave but obviously, it would depend on circumstances at the time."

"Comrade, it's getting late, and we haven't started on dinner. How about Eddie and I head to the cafeteria and bring food back here? If Vika's considering your offer, you guys could talk about the rules most important to you both?"

Rose smiled at Dimitri and then gave Eddie a 'come with me or else' look.

"That's a good idea," Vika said, giving Eddie a loving glance. "I'd like to have a clear idea before I consider the offer."

Eddie didn't look thrilled but agreed. It didn't take a genius to appreciate he was about to get grilled Belikov nee Hathaway style!

Rose made sure they were out of earshot before she started. "Why would you think I'd betray Vika? Or you for that matter?"

"I'm _sorry_ Rose. It's just so close to graduation that when nothing had been said, Vika and I assumed the allocations for the guarding team had been made, and the two of us weren't in the running. We were both pissed off about it because we were really hoping to be together, so when we got your text, we jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"You've been in the running all along. Dimitri just wanted Celeste and Leslie to have a say in it, too. He was going to teleconference last week, but then we heard Baba and Mom were coming back early, he delayed to do it in person. _You_ took a real risk getting Jesse to request Vika, though."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "How'd you figure that out?!"

Rose smirked. It had just been a hunch.

"Alberta hinted to Dimitri that he needed to take Vika on his team as the alternative was not great. Then I thought about Jesse in the cafeteria the other day and how you wouldn't meet his eyes. It was risky…"

"Not really. I knew that Dimitri would protect Vika if it came down to it and take her on his team. I thought it meant we wouldn't be together, but I'd rather have her away from me but safe than allocated to some asshole."

"So you got an asshole to request Vika to avoid her being allocated to an asshole?"

"Yes. That's right," Eddie laughed, seeing the irony. "Does Dimitri know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?" For the first time, Eddie looked nervous.

"No. He's already concerned Viktoria being his sister is clouding his judgment. If he thought he'd been played like this, he'd go apeshit. But if you pull something like this again, you'll be answering to me. So the only thing I can't figure out is what's in it for Zeklos?"

Eddie sighed. "He wanted me to pass on a message to you."

"Because he couldn't tell me himself?" Rose snapped.

"He didn't feel he could. I'm not saying I agree with him or anything, but I said I'd pass the message on and I will. I'm sorry I agreed to it, but I needed to keep Viktoria safe, ok?"

"Whatever. Get on with it Castile!"

"Jesse wanted me to tell you he's sorry about the cabin. He completely freaked out. He'd never seen a Strigoi before and was terrified. He's really ashamed about what he did."

Rose snorted dismissively. "Heart of a lion, that one."

"The other part of his message is he wanted you to know that he loves you. He said he has for a long time now but covered it up with bravado. All those rumors he spread wasn't just for Mia. He was hoping it would scare other guys away from you. He was devastated when you returned from Russia married to Belikov. He'd always hoped that you and he would end up together."

"Yeah right," Rose scoffed, not taking the message seriously.

"I actually think he meant it, Rose. I saw him when you left for Russia, and he was asking everyone where you were and what was happening. At the time I thought he just wanted ammunition to be a pain in the ass, but thinking back now I can see it."

"I don't believe you," Rose said, but her voice was uncertain.

"Rose," Eddie said, stopping to look at her, "I really don't think you know the effect you have on men. Almost every guy I know has been in love with you at one point or another."

"Right. I'm your regular femme fatale," Rose joked. "Men falling at my feet left, right and center. Thank goodness _you're_ immune to my charms eh, Castile?!"

Eddie gave Rose a smile, thinking to himself that while things had moved on, and he'd given his heart entirely to another, there'd always be a special corner for the spirited girl who'd captured it when he was thirteen and still didn't realize it.


	99. Ch 99 - Not a Chance in Hell

"She hates her, I know she'll flip out," Christian sighed, his head resting in Lissa's lap. "She's your best friend, do you think you could tell her?"

"Tell me _what_ fire-crotch?" Rose asked, flopping down on the grass beside Lissa and Christian.

Christian groaned and closed his eyes. "Tasha. She's coming to the Academy for graduation and staying until we leave for Court."

Rose shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

"Aren't you pissed off?"

"Christian she's your only family – I kind of figured she'd be coming to graduation. Sure she's not my favorite person in the world, but I don't _hate_ her. Have you told her anything about Dimitri and I since we've been back?"

"Not a word. She hasn't mentioned either of you, and I haven't either. I was going to pretend I didn't know anything about it. I haven't even told her you're going to be our Guardians."

"It's not official until it's announced at graduation anyway," Rose said, "so maybe don't mention it? When's she arriving?"

"Friday after senior prank day. And speaking of which…"

"Agh! I know! I am wracking my brain thinking about what to do! Everyone knows I'm the best prankster St. Vladimir's has ever seen… It has to be _epic!"_

"Do you have any ideas?" Lissa prompted. While it was unlikely she'd take part, Lissa was still interested in hearing all about the planning.

"Not a one," Rose said gloomily. "Although I did manage to snag _this,"_ she said triumphantly, pulling a key out of her pocket. "It's a master key!"

"Isn't Dimitri going to notice it's missing? I mean everyone knows what you're like – they're going to expect you to knock off his keys!"

"This one isn't a _Guardian_ key. They only open classrooms and student dorms and that sort of thing. This is a _master_ key. It opens _everything._ Even the weapons store and Guardian dorm rooms!"

"How the hell did you get that?" Christian asked, impressed but trying not to show it.

Rose laughed deviously. "I knocked off Dimitri's keys the other night when Eddie and Vika were over. Eddie and I went to the cafeteria, and we saw Alberta there eating dinner. So I let myself into her office using Dimitri's Guardian key. I know where she hides the key to her filing cabinet, so I let myself into that to get the key to the safe to get one of the master keys. She has a few copies, so I doubt she'll miss it… Then I put Dimitri's keys back before he even noticed they were missing!"

"How do you _know_ all this?" Christian asked.

"Christian you have to remember, St. Vlad's is my childhood home. Mase and I used to explore all around when we were younger, and I've been in Alberta's office hundreds of times over the years. I know pretty much every inch of this place."

"So have you got any plans?" Lissa said, recognizing the 'Rose is plotting something' look.

"Well… I want to do something to Alto. That goes without saying. I'd like to do something big like a food fight or something like that all the seniors can be involved in. Alberta needs something done, but nothing too bad. And…" Rose looked around carefully to make sure she wasn't overhead, "I want to prank Dimitri!"

"Ohh…" Lissa said, eyes wide. "Do you think that's wise? He can still be pretty serious about things?"

"He'll be fine. I'll have to come up with the perfect prank, though. And it will have to be something public, so he doesn't _kill_ me before he calms down!"

* * *

After saying goodbye to Lissa and Christian, Rose walked over to the admin building. Her molnija were being inked before her final classes today. It wasn't meant to be a ceremony – just Lionel setting up in the corner of the Guardian lounge. But her mother wanted to be there to witness it, as did Abe.

There ended up being quite a few witnesses. Dimitri had traded off with another Guardian for half an hour so he could be there. Matthews, Hughes, Pavel, and Alberta were there too, along with quite a few Academy Guardians. The biggest surprises were Camille Conta and Jesse Zeklos. Moroi almost _never_ attended a molnija inking, so it was noteworthy they were both there. Rose didn't really know what to say to them, especially in light of Eddie's recent information about Jesse, so she just thanked them for coming.

Alberta gave a short speech talking about honor and sacrifice and the willingness to put 'them first.' It was the first time in years they'd inked a Novice at St. Vladimir's, Rose having had her Spokane molnija done in Russia.

Finally Rose sat on an upright massage chair ready for the Academy tattooist Lionel to work his magic. "You intending to get any more of these between now and Saturday?" he asked gruffly but with tenderness.

"If I do, let's hold off 'til next week to do them," Rose joked. "Why?"

"Well, I can add another one to each end, but if you plan on getting any more before you're promised, I'll start a new line."

"Just add them on the end," Rose instructed. After this, any new molnija could be added on either side of the promise mark she'd be getting on Saturday.

Janine surprised everyone by weeping as Rose was inked. Abe was consoling her as she cried, looking to the others in surprise.

"Our baby is a woman now," she moaned softly into his chest.

"The marriage to the Russian giant didn't give that away?" he joked quietly, but immediately went back to soothing when Janine looked up at him and shot him a scathing look.

* * *

Every other class that day had been just hanging out, going through final results, last bits of advice or well wishes from their teachers. But it stood to reason that the exception would be Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection. Her final class on her last day of school, and Stan insisted on Rose standing up and running them through the cabin incident. Stopping her at various junctures to discuss other possible solutions or aspects to consider.

"Is it true Zeklos pushed Conte into the arms of a Strigoi and then ran like a baby?" Blake asked.

"I'm not going to peddle in gossip," Rose said contemptuously, sidestepping the question, "although remember that for most Moroi their first experience seeing a Strigoi will be their last. I don't mean I wasn't scared, too, but it's worth keeping in the back of your mind how terrified your Moroi are likely to be. They might be unable to follow instructions or even walk unaided, so it's something to consider when you're making your combat and escape plan."

"That's a good point," Stan agreed. "That's where trust between the Guardian and their charge becomes paramount, isn't that right Belikov?"

Rose couldn't believe Stan was using her new surname without a sneer. Guess you _could_ teach an old dog new tricks.

"Yeah, it is. And I guess the other thing I've learned is trust is important between Guardians, too. I was involved in an attack in Russia with my father, his head of security Guardian Pavel and another Guardian. Pavel was the most experienced Guardian there so took the lead. Obeying his orders without question is what got us all through alive despite there being seven Strigoi."

Eddie looked towards Rose, absently putting his hand on the wooden desk beside him. The one that had been Mason's but was now Viktoria's. "Rose is right," he said quietly. "Following the plan is important. Playing the hero is likely to get you killed." The two of them looked at one another. It was still devastating that they were here about to graduate and Mason wasn't.

Then the bell rang, and Stan did something none of them had expected – he stood at the door and shook everyone's hands as they left, saying a pleasant or encouraging word to each of them. Rose was one of the last to leave, shaking Stan's hand along with the others.

"Good luck, Rose. I've always known you'd be one of the best," he said gruffly.

Rose surprised them both by giving him a hug. "Thanks, Stan," she muttered. "It's hard to believe they're about to let me loose on society now!"

"Heavens help us all," Stan said dryly, moving on to shake the next student's hand.

Eddie, Vika, and Rose walked through the corridors. Around them the senior population was ebullient, but Eddie and Rose felt keenly the absence of the person who should be here with them.

"Guys? I think I'm just going to head over to visit Mason's grave. The next few days are going to be busy, and I want a chance to say goodbye you know?" Rose said.

Eddie nodded. He'd done similar a couple of days ago. "Are you coming to dinner later?"

"Yeah. Dimitri is on until 8 am, so I'll have dinner and then wait for him at the cafeteria. See you then?"

"Sure," Viktoria replied, giving Rose a smile and a quick hug.

Later at dinner Rose was looking around carefully making sure they weren't likely to be overheard.

"So I've had a few ideas about prank day…" she started. "But I'm going to need help from all of you to make it happen. They're going to be watching me like a hawk until Friday, so I'll need each of you to help spread the word about what we're going to do, ok? Lissa and Christian, you spread the word amongst the Moroi, Eddie and Vika you're in charge of spreading the word to the Novices."

Everyone nodded.

"I thought since I have the master key I might go check out the confiscated goods storeroom. I'm pretty sure they had paintball guns there from prank day about eight years ago."

"That would be good, but would they have enough ammo?" Christian asked

"I'll look and see. If not I could get some."

"How?" Christian challenged. "They're going to be suspicious if suddenly you want to go off campus and buy paintball supplies!"

"Yeah – but have you _met_ my father?! Abe would go get it for me for sure!"

"She's right," Eddie chuckled. "Abe would love to be involved in something like that!"

"So I say we equip all the seniors with paintball guns and ammo, and everyone's a target, but particularly the Guardians. Then I have a job for you, Eddie and Christian…"

"Why is it _always_ me?" Eddie groaned. "What did you have in mind?!"

"Well…" Rose drawled, dragging out the suspense, "We'll call a cease-fire at whatever time, which is when the Guardians will go get changed and wash up. When Alto goes to his room to shower, I want you to let yourself in using the master key and steal all his clothes, towel, curtains, sheets, and his mobile phone. And on the bed, we'll leave him an old lady's dress as the only thing he can put on to cover himself! Vika, your job is to wait outside with a camera…"

"How come you can't get his stuff?" Christian objected.

"Because his towel will probably be in the bathroom with him, so someone needs to race in and grab it while he's in the shower, and I don't want to see Stan naked!"

"And you think we do?" Christian asked.

"Already seen it and still trying to forget it," Eddie groaned. "Some of the Guardians use the open showers after the gym, others use the cubicles. Stan likes to put it out there for _everyone_ to see."

"Which does Dimitri use?" Rose asked curiously.

"Usually a cubicle but if they're all taken he'll use the open showers," Eddie said. "That's _quite_ a man you've got there," he laughed.

Through the bond, Rose again sensed Lissa's irritation that she hadn't got to assuage her curiosity about that. Rose giggled and blushed.

"Oh God, I wish I could un-hear that," Vika grumbled. "So have you got any ideas about pranking Alberta and Dimka?"

"No," Rose sighed. "I want the Dimitri prank to be a good one, but I've no idea _what."_

"It will come to you," Lissa assured her. "No one is a better prankster than you!"

"Is that all?" Christian said, a little disappointed.

"Hell no! I thought we'd do party poppers on some of the office doors, so the string pulls when they're opened, alarm clocks set to go off at the same time in a couple of the classrooms and fill Kirova's office with balloons filled with shaving foam. We can also put ketchup in all the teacher's soap dispensers in the washrooms, empty the toilet rolls all except a sheet or two from the washrooms, strap an air horn to the bottom of a couple of the teacher's chairs so they go off when someone sits on them, and I was going to use the PA system to play random audio clips from movies throughout the day."

 _"That_ sounds more like it," Christian said approvingly.

They spent the next hour eating and allocating tasks to different friendship groups. The idea being it was more fun to be doing a prank with your mates, so they gave alarm clocks to one group of friends, ketchup and toilet paper to another until all the tasks were allocated. Families would be arriving for graduation from Thursday onwards, so it gave seniors a chance to ask their families to bring necessary supplies with them if needs be. They'd only just finished their planning when Dimitri came off shift, walking in wearing the hoody he kept in his locker.

"Hey," he greeted, sitting beside Rose and giving her a kiss. "How was your last day of school?"

"Good. A bit sad. I went and sat with Mason for a little while."

Dimitri pulled Rose against him, stroking her hair softly.

"So how's senior prank planning going?" Dimitri asked casually.

"Wouldn't know, Comrade. You get married to a Guardian, and suddenly no one trusts you to plan anything anymore," Rose said gloomily.

Dimitri looked questioningly to Eddie and Christian who both shrugged.

"That's a pity," Dimitri said. "I'll just get my dinner."

"Do you think he believed you?" Viktoria asked, looking at her brother curiously as he stood in line with his back to them.

"Not a chance in hell," Rose chuckled.


	100. Ch 100 - Deeper in Love

"I'm so proud of how you did on your trials," Dimitri murmured, kissing Rose gently. They were lying in bed beside one another at 5 am on Wednesday – so Tuesday afternoon Vampire time. "Vika and Eddie did great, too."

One of the benefits of becoming a Belikov had been moving up the alphabet. After Ayett, Blake the trials had run Belikov, Rose; Belikov, Viktoria; Castile, Eddison. The same way they'd be announced at graduation Rose supposed. With trials happening on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, Rose thought it fortuitous that her own trial, and those she most wanted to see, were over and done with on the first day.

They'd actually been easier than Rose had anticipated. Whether it was that Dimitri had prepared them so well, or maybe they weren't meant to be too much of a challenge if you were ready to graduate, Vika, Eddie and herself had gotten through them easily enough. So she now had the next two days off.

"You don't mind me going to Missoula?" Rose asked. "Mom and Abe seemed keen to go, and we're taking Pavel and Hughes."

"It's fine, milaya. I'm doing an overnight anyway, so by the time I'm coming off shift you'll be back, and we can catch up on sleep then. What did your father want in Missoula, anyway?"

"He didn't say. But since our talk at Court, Mom's trying to do more mother-daughter things, so she asked me to come along. I also wanted to get something for Lissa for graduation. Mom mentioned she and Baba are getting me a little something to commemorate it, so I thought I'd pick up something for Lissa since she doesn't have a family to do that. Are your family likely to send something for Vika or should I pick up something for her, too?"

"I'm not sure, but get her something from us, ok? She's my sister, and we should mark the occasion. What are she and Eddie up to today?"

Rose looked at him and raised her eyebrows, feeling Dimitri immediately bristle beside her.

"Did she tell you that?" Dimitri demanded.

"No, but they've got a day off together and nowhere else to be. Don't you remember what we were like when we first became lovers? How all we wanted to do was be in bed together?"

"I still want to be in bed with you all the time," Dimitri growled playfully.

Rose giggled. "Me too," she whispered, running her fingers suggestively across his toned abdomen.

"Has she told you anything about, well… you know? With Eddie?"

"A bit," Rose admitted. She and Lissa had cornered Vika and pumped her for details.

"And?"

"And if there were anything you needed to know about I'd tell you, I promise," Rose laughed. "She felt safe, loved and respected and that's all you need to be concerned about!"

"Good. But you'd tell me if there was a problem?"

"Of course. Don't worry, Comrade. Eddie knows you and I can both kick his ass – he's not going to mess her around. You're going to have to get used to it, you know. I think she and Eddie are a permanent thing."

"I know. It's just taking some adjustment!"

"So what have you requested in terms of accommodation at Court?"

"Celeste and Leslie don't want anything on record about them being together, and I don't want anyone to know about Eddie and Vika either, so the request is five adjacent rooms in the Guardian dorms. Lissa and Christian will be staying with her Majesty for the first few days, but Lissa's first priority is to rent a place for her and Christian. As their allocated Guardians we'll probably move across there with them, but the others will stay in the Guardian dorms."

"That's probably good. It will give them a bit of independence," Rose mused.

"That's what I thought. The real challenge is going to be finding suitable accommodation at Lehigh. I thought once we're settled at Court, I might head down there for a weekend and look around."

"Do you think I could come?" Rose asked hopefully, loving the idea of a whole weekend with just her man and no prying Moroi or Dhampir eyes.

Dimitri's face fell a little. "Probably not, milaya. Hughes and Matthews will be on leave for a month or so, one of us should stay with Lissa and Christian."

Rose nodded, carefully keeping the disappointment from her face. "Yeah for sure. I keep forgetting they're not starting right away."

"But maybe once Hughes and Matthews are back, and I've found a place, we could head down for the day for a security briefing together? As primary Guardians it will be important for us to be across all the details," Dimitri said hopefully.

Rose smiled. A day alone together was better than nothing, even if it was on business. They'd cuddled and dozed for a couple of hours, and at 7.30 Dimitri was dressing for his shift, and Rose for her trip to Missoula.

"Is there anything you need in town, Comrade?" Rose asked.

"No milaya. Just have a nice time."

Dimitri walked Rose to the administration building where the others were waiting in front of a van. Giving her Russian God a tender kiss, Rose climbed in beside Leslie in the back seat. Pavel took the driver's seat, Janine road shotgun with Abe in the middle. After doing a standard vehicle check, the five of them waved and drove away. Abe waited until they had left campus grounds before pulling out a list.

"So the way I see it we're going to need about 4,000 rounds of glow in the dark paintball ammo, I thought some chalk grenades might be in order and perhaps a couple of those goo cannons? Did you find anything else useful in the confiscated equipment room?"

"Yeah, I found a bag of like two-hundred rubber ducks. I guess someone put them in the fountain which is cool, but I think they'd be _much_ more annoying to get back out of the pond…"

Janine snorted from the passenger seat. "You're right. That would take ages!"

"Are you sure you're ok with this, Mom? You're not an undercover spy, are you?"

"I'm _fine_ with it. In fact, I even have the perfect prank for Alberta!"

"Ohh? Do tell!" Rose said eagerly. She'd been struggling on how to prank the woman she considered almost her second mother.

Janine outlined her idea, and Rose had to admit – it was _brilliant._ It was funny, and Alberta would panic for about five minutes, but there'd be no lasting damage done, and Alberta would see the funny side once she knew it was just a joke.

"So that just leaves Dimitri," Rose moaned. "I have two days and _no_ ideas!"

"You could wallpaper the gym with embarrassing baby photos?" Hughes suggested.

"Yeah – but he was really cute as a baby…"

"So was I, but that doesn't mean I'd want students seeing photos of me!" Hughes laughed.

"Vika did mention some photos of Dimitri at about seven or eight when his sisters dressed him up as a girl…" Rose said thoughtfully, "I could do something with those."

"It's a start, but it doesn't seem enough," Abe mused.

"Yeah, I agree. I want to get him really _good."_ Rose sighed. She'd start with the photos and then take it from there. It would be early evening in Russia, a perfect time to call her in-laws. Placing the call to Baia, Karolina answered and loved the idea, promising to scan a heap of embarrassing photos and email copies to Rose in a few hours. Apparently, there was a whole heap, including when Dimitri went through a short-lived but hilarious gangster rapper phase. Rose smiled and asked to speak with Olena, but finding she and Yeva weren't home, she wished everyone well and rang off. She could feel the start of a plan coming together!

"So where else do we need to go?" Janine asked.

"I need to go to a charity shop," Rose said. "I have to pick up an outfit for Stan."

Their morning shopping had been a success. The first stop had been a sporting store where Abe bought the required paintball supplies. Then they'd headed to a party goods store and bought up big there, too.

Abe, Pavel, and Hughes then left Janine and Rose at a mall with a colossal op-shop to find an outfit for Stan while they went and attended to some other business. Wandering through the aisles, they eventually found the _perfect_ number! A navy blue, drop-waisted box pleat dress with small white flowers. It was delicate and sheer, and her mother assured Rose it would have been the height of style for the mature woman in the early 80s.

"You should buy him a girdle to go with it," Janine joked. "That skirt is _very_ lightweight; the slightest gust of wind and there could be a wardrobe malfunction!" she added with a look of simulated horror.

Rose laughed. "Yep! Let's buy him nanna knickers!"

They were on their way to the front of the store when Rose stopped short. "Oh my God, Mom! Do you see that! I have the perfect prank idea for Dimitri!"

Purchases in hand, and laughing at the mayhem Rose had planned, the mother and daughter walked out to the mall.

"I need to get a little something for Vika and Lissa," Rose said. "Lissa won't have any family at graduation, so I'd like to get her something to commemorate it, and Vika _is_ family, so Dimitri wants me to pick a little something up for her. But I have no idea what to get for either of them."

"What about a brooch? They're not too expensive, but you can get some rather pretty modern ones these days."

They looked at a jeweler, and Janine was right. Rose was able to purchase two pretty silver brooches for not too much. She bought Lissa one with thick random swirls, and she could already imagine her wearing it with scarves. The one for Vika was a stylised leaf, and she could see her wearing it to more formal occasions.

"So what is Baba doing in town?" Rose asked curiously.

"Oh just sorting some funds transfers for his business and a few other things like that," Janine replied. "He's going to join us for brunch, and then we'll head back. Are you all set for the dance? Is there anything else you need to pick up in town?"

"No, I'm all set. Lissa and Camille are frantic doing the last minute organizing for the decorations. Actually, I didn't tell Lissa I was coming to town. I'll just call her and see if there's anything she needs us to pick up."

Well, it turns out Lissa needed plenty picked up. She'd been having conniptions trying to figure out how to get suppliers to deliver to the Academy by Saturday in time for the dance, so she texted Rose a list of last minute items to collect. Her 'small' list ended up being gargantuan, so it was past noon before they finished up and headed back to the Academy, the vehicle's occupants packed in between boxes and parcels. Rose had her eyes closed and was almost asleep when she overheard a whispered conversation between her parents.

"Is all set for the other things?" her mother whispered.

"Yes, both are in order," Abe replied in a muted tone.

"Are you sure they're good ideas?" Janine replied, worry in her voice.

"They're perfect, Jeanie," he assured her. "You just wait and see!"

Before she had too much opportunity to ponder what it all might mean, Rose had fallen asleep. She didn't wake until they were back at the Academy in the afternoon. Rose was vaguely aware of being jostled before she smelled the pine aftershave she knew so well.

"She looks wrecked. I'll carry her to bed. What took you so long?" Dimitri's deeply accented voice enquired.

"Abe had some things to do, so Rose and I went to the mall. We were all going to have brunch and come back, but Rose rang the Princess who needed a heap of things for the dance," Janine replied. "Pavel and Hughes are dropping it all over to the hall now. Are you still on shift?"

"Yes, I finish at 6 pm, but I'll carry her up to bed," Dimitri said, kissing her forehead gently.

"No problems on shift?" Janine asked.

"Nothing other than Headmistress Kirova and Alberta trying to pre-empt the senior pranks on Friday," Dimitri laughed. "Usually they'd have an idea by now, but this year they've heard nothing. I don't suppose Rose has let anything slip?"

"Not a thing," Janine lied convincingly. "I'd assumed she'd be in the thick of organizing pranks, but honestly she seemed a lot more interested in discussing what she might need to buy for life at Court and Lehigh. I think she's nervous about all the change," Janine confided.

"Yes, I've noticed the same thing," Dimitri replied. "It's times like this I remember that she's still so young."

"You don't regret marrying? It's been, what, three months now?"

"Coming up on that. And I don't regret it. Not for a moment. I can honestly say every day we fall that little bit deeper in love," Dimitri replied, fishing his keys from his pants and handing them to Janine.

She opened their unit door, and Dimitri carried his wife into their bedroom, gently taking off her shoes and covering her with the quilt.

"Come on. I need to finish my shift, and Rose needs to sleep," he said to Janine, kissing his wife tenderly. Half asleep Rose smiled. She was the luckiest woman alive.


	101. Ch 101 - Headquarters

Rose had just climbed off her Russian God flopping down spent and sweaty beside him. It was very early – about 5.00 pm Friday. Used as they were to waking early for training every day, Dimitri and Rose were still habitually up before the sun set.

"Now _that's_ how I like to start the day," Dimitri said with a blissed-out smile, draping his arm around his wife's waist, his fingers snaking into her long dark hair. "So still no clues about today, Roza?" he asked jovially.

"I really don't know much at all," Rose said. After a week of careful observation, and no sign of plotting from her, her man almost believed that against the odds perhaps his wife wasn't majorly involved in this year's Senior Prank day. "The only thing I'd suggest is wearing your old uniform – that one you were going to throw out once we got to Court."

"And why would _that_ be, milaya?" Dimitri asked, looking at Rose intently.

"Can't say, Comrade," she smirked. "It's just something I overheard."

They could hear the approach of inclement weather outside. The low rumbling of a thunderstorm not yet arrived. It had been a scorcher of a day for the time of year - over seventy-five degrees – but now it was cooling down the thunderstorms were rolling in. The wind was picking up, and something about it made Rose feel spirited and wild. She couldn't wait to go stand outside in the wind in the twilight, letting the breeze gust around her. If she hadn't known there was going to be paintballs she'd even have been tempted to wear her hair out.

"So what time are you meeting the others?" Dimitri prompted deviously.

It was tradition that on Senior Prank day the Guardians patrolled only the outer campus until 8 pm, giving the graduating novices a chance to set up their pranks. Little did they know preparations had already been going on for _days._ For instance, two days ago alarm clocks had been hidden in the roof cavity, in disused lockers and behind furniture in four different classrooms. They'd all been synchronized, and the alarms set in each room for a different time. So before classes today it was a matter of someone slipping into the rooms and switching on the alarms, then at set times throughout the day, different classrooms would erupt in a cacophony of tocsin blasting from inconveniently concealed locations.

Similarly, hours ago after the last classes had departed and the cleaners had done their rounds, the group responsible for creating havoc in the staff and Guardian bathrooms had paid their visits.

The master key had been put to good use opening Kirova's office. In the wee hours, that space had been filled with an ocean of shaving foam filled balloons. Rose had been careful to instruct that one of the air-horns was to be strapped beneath Ms. Allsop's chair. Rose knew it was perverse, but she liked the idea of frightening the hell out of Kirova's baleful little sycophant.

Likewise, there'd been a raid on Alberta's office and the necessary alterations made to her workspace.

In fact, if all had gone to plan, then the only pranks left to execute were Stan's and Dimitri's. Rose had handed Stan's over to Eddie, Vika, and Christian, and she had a team working on Dimitri's.

"Oh, I'll probably catch up with everyone after breakfast I guess," Rose said, as though she had no role to play. In reality, her role was the distraction of one handsome Russian God who happened to be her husband.

"I _love_ weather like this," Rose added, climbing out of bed naked and walking to the window, opening the curtains to look out, shutting them when she noticed the plastic ducks had already been set loose across the pond. "Come on comrade – let's have a coffee. And then I think we might have time for some more cuddles before your shift starts?"

"Definitely," Dimitri smiled, approving as his wife walked towards their kitchenette without bothering to put her robe on.

* * *

"This day is going to be hell, isn't it?" Dimitri groaned good-naturedly, pulling at the collar of one of his oldest uniforms.

"It's just too tight, Comrade – you'll have to wear the top button undone," Rose counseled, looking at the tight cotton fabric. "In fact, the whole shirt is a little snug. Have you got even _bigger,_ Dimitri? When did you last wear this shirt?"

"Yes," he admitted ruefully. "I haven't worn this one since I left the Academy. I think I've bulked up a bit since then."

"Must be all the sexercise," Rose teased.

"Probably," Dimitri laughed, stealing the piece of toast she was about to eat.

"Thief!" Rose said, swatting him on his tight backside.

"You're the thief, milaya. You've stolen my heart," Dimitri said sweetly.

"Smooth, Comrade! Smooth," Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around her Russian God, distracting him with a heated kiss while sticking a sticky note on the back of his shirt.

 _Property of  
Rose Belikov  
HANDS OFF!_

Rose suppressed a giggle. She was pretty sure everyone already knew, but it didn't hurt to mark her territory! Walking to the door, Dimitri picked up his duster and went to put it on.

"Are you _sure,_ Comrade?" Rose asked casually.

Looking at his wife, and noticing she was wearing an old pair of black skinny jeans, an ancient black workout top with a black hoody and her hair up, he reconsidered his options.

"I might leave that at home today," Dimitri agreed with a smirk, leaning over to brush his lips lightly across Rose's. "So any last minute words of advice?"

"Hmm – I'd stay indoors until midnight, and out of the gym until at least 3 am."

"I thought you weren't in on any of this?" Dimitri asked, looking at his wife suspiciously.

"Well – a girl might still _hear_ things…" Rose giggled. "Come on Comrade. Let's go start the day!"

They'd barely made it out of the building when the first of the mayhem became apparent. Beside the pond, three or four Guardians stood looking at _hundreds_ of rubber ducks bobbing gracefully across the surface.

"It's going to take _hours_ to round all those up," one of them moaned.

Spotting Dimitri and Rose one of them called out, "Hathaway?! I mean Belikov?! Did you have anything to do with this?!"

It was a fair call. Guest quarters were the closest building to the pond.

"Nope, Guardian Dodd," Rose said pleasantly. "I've been home with my husband _all night_ isn't that right Comrade?"

Dimitri nodded solemnly at the other Guardians. That's when it dawned on Rose – while her job might have been to keep Dimitri out of the way, she was beginning to get a sneaky suspicion his job was to do the same with her. When Dimitri carefully checked his keys in his pocket for the third time, it all but confirmed it.

They turned and were walking onwards towards the school buildings when one of the Guardians spotted the sticky-note on Dimitri's back.

"Hey D!" he called out, Rose and Dimitri both turned back to look at him. Rose shot the man a 'come on have some fun!' look.

"Yes?" Dimitri asked.

"Um – have a good day and good luck with the Novices," he said lamely.

Dimitri nodded, and Rose gave the Guardian a broad smile. On the way to the cafeteria, more jokes and pranks were revealed. Rose looked about her with satisfaction – several of these she hadn't even known about.

The large bronze statue of Ignatius the Fierce was looking more like Ignatius the Fabulous, decked out in a tutu and a hot pink long wig. His outstretched hand, which was actually holding a book, had a tennis racket strapped to it and someone had smeared pink zinc on Ignatius' long unruly beard. The overall result was visually displeasing but rather amusing.

Toilet paper had been dyed in bright, lurid shades then festooned the old oak tree. As one of the 'feature' trees on campus, it was well lit at night and would look great with the bright hanging strips of paper hanging from it. It must have taken hours to throw that many toilet rolls to cover the whole tree, Rose thought admiringly.

They were walking toward a path near the commons when Rose smelt the overwhelming stench of bathroom cleaner. Someone had modified her old idea of setting fire to a footpath. They'd used a cleaning product to draw on it instead, whitening certain areas. The otherwise dirty grey path had the outline of a six-foot ejaculating phallus on it, complete with crudely drawn testicles. Rose and Dimitri just stopped and stared. Rose was all for a bit of fun, but this path was also used by the junior school to get to the Church, and she didn't like the idea of little kids seeing that.

"That's just nasty," Rose said disapprovingly. "When you get your radio, can you call for someone to come down with a pressure hose and some more cleaner? If they put some more detergent on and pressure clean it, they should be able to hide what the picture was." Dimitri nodded, glad to see Rose shared his sentiments about the offensive nature and location of that particular prank.

They were cutting through the admin building when they heard the sound of an air horn and then some very un-ladylike language. Peering into Kirova's outer office, Rose and Dimitri had to suppress a smile when they saw Ms. Allsop peering beneath her chair, still cussing like a sailor.

"I'll admit to knowing about that one," Rose said, giving her man a saucy wink.

Dimitri chuckled. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer person," he whispered. Coming further down the corridor they heard a wail coming from Alberta's office.

"Not my filing cabinets!"

Dimitri looked at Rose who feigned innocence, shrugging. The two of them walked in to see Alberta surveying her office with a look of horror. Papers had been thrown all over the room, and files were spilling out of open filing cabinet drawers. "This will take months to sort and re-file," she wailed, sinking onto her desk chair in shock.

Alberta was a brilliant Guardian and a good administrator, but she was decidedly old school in her approach to things. Despite numerous computer training sessions, and the more and more vocal requests from Kirova and Court for her to join the online world, Alberta resolutely stuck to the paper-based systems she knew and trusted, even going so far as to fill out forms manually then passing them across to Ms. Allsop to have them entered into the computer. Alberta's filling system was legendary, and she could lay her hands on any given piece of paperwork in seconds.

Looking carefully at the papers, Rose could see the majority were from paper recycling, but there was a handful on the top photocopied from Alberta's actual files, so on initial observation, it really did appear that someone had opened and distributed the contents of her filing cabinets. Dimitri looked at Rose in alarm. The usually unflappable Alberta looked like she might be about to cry. He was walking through the doorway and through the piles of papers to comfort her when he spied an envelope sticky-taped to the dusty screen of her computer.

"Alberta?" Dimitri said, pointing to the envelope.

She was still looking dazed and in shock when she opened it.

 _'Look in the janitor's closet'_ was all it said.

Alberta raised her eyebrows at Dimitri, showing him the note. He shrugged, and the two of them waded through the papers to go back out into the hallway and to the janitor's storeroom a couple of doors down. Opening it, Alberta saw a mover's trolley and four filing cabinets identical to her own with another note taped to the front of the closest. Plucking open the envelope, she pulled out the note, glancing at it before shoving it into Dimitri's hand.

 _'We know the only things you love as much as us are your filing cabinets. You've been pranked by the Senior Novice Class!'_

Alberta was busy ripping open the drawers carefully inspecting the contents.

"Thank the Lord," she moaned gratefully. "How the _hell_ did they get into my office?" Alberta laughed, starting to see the funny side of things.

"Don't look at me," Dimitri said. "I've not let my keys or this one out of my sight!" he promised, canting his head towards Rose and thereby confirming Rose's previous suspicions.

Alberta was leaning against the door laughing hard now. "Well Rose, you can tell the Novices they got me good!"

She walked back into her office, stopping to inspect the papers all over the floor.

"It's all stuff to be recycled," she laughed. "I should have checked before I panicked. I have to hand it to you Novices – this is one of the best pranks in years!"

That's what Rose liked about Alberta, she could see the funny side of things, and even Dimitri was smiling now he knew everything was ok. He quickly filled Alberta in on the not so fantastic prank involving the path, and Alberta rolled her eyes. "I can see why you chose a man seven years older than you, Rose. Eighteen-year-old males are so immature."

"How do you know it was a male who drew that?" Dimitri defended.

"I can't see too many women being interested in that sort of artwork, can you?" Rose said shaking her head and laughing. "Admit it, you can imagine Ralf or Blake drawing that. But could you imagine Camille, Meredith or Lissa?!"

Dimitri snort-laughed. "Alright! I agree. It _was_ probably a male who drew it."

Alberta picked up her radio and put through a call for the pathway to be cleaned.

"Anything else I need to know about?" she asked.

"Yeah - there are rubber ducks all over the pond," Rose piped up. "We saw them on the way here. Ignatius is in a tutu and looks like he's off to a Pride march, and there's toilet paper all over the big oak."

"I'd better go take a look," Alberta laughed, grabbing a camera from her desk drawer. "You'd better meet up with the other Seniors, Rose. No doubt there's more planned. Belikov? Can you patrol the school rooms and corridors and radio in anything you find?"

Dimitri walked to the Guardian lounge, stopping to kiss Rose at the door. "I love you milaya. Have a good day and try not to do anything _too_ extreme."

"You know me, Comrade. I'm a perfect angel!" Rose smiled, kissing her man goodbye and heading back along the corridor and up two flights of stairs to the disused Guardian quarters where they'd tried to house her and Dimitri. It wasn't great in terms of a place to stay – but as a large deserted space to store their pranking equipment, it had proven itself ideal!

"It's Rose," she hissed as she crept quietly along the hallway towards the end room. The door creaked open, and she stepped inside Senior Prank central headquarters.


	102. Ch 102 - Did YOU Do This?

Everything was ready. The paintball guns and rounds had been stashed at various points around campus ready for collection. A few smaller pranks were set up and ready to go, and reports were coming in from all over campus about additional pranks that had been perpetrated. For example, someone had dumped dishwashing liquid in the front fountain, and there was now dishwashing suds overflowing and making their way slowly down the long front driveway.

Rose had found a 'funny audio clips from movies' website and was waiting until classes started to randomly play them over the senior school PA system. She'd decided to kick it off with a thirty-second clip from 'When Harry Met Sally.' To this end, Aston had spliced into the senior school PA system cable and installed a handset up in headquarters.

Eddie was there and had set one of the three goo-cannons up on a tripod to fire through the broken window. The window faced out onto the commons, and so it would be the _perfect_ place from which to launch their goo missile come lunchtime when the commons was a popular hang out space. Chelsea had co-opted a couple of the Novice guys to join her on the summerhouse roof at the same time. They'd be firing the other goo-cannons into the commons from there.

"Those photos of Dimitri are great! We got about twenty-five we're using, and the team has twenty photocopies of each to stick to the gym wall. They have the other parts under control, too," Eddie advised.

Rose giggled. "I'm going to get him so _good!"_

"You'll need to run and run fast," Vika laughed. "Dimka is going to be so angry when the senior campus and his Guardian colleagues see these. I just want to make sure you let him know it was Karolina and not me who got them for you," she requested.

"He'll be _fine,"_ Rose assured her. "I'll distract him before he gets too cross!"

* * *

9 pm came around, and the pranks began. It started with a bugle call over the PA. The Seniors on campus rushed to grab their paintball equipment, and suddenly any non-Senior outside the buildings was a target. Rose decided to sit the first hour or so out. As she'd anticipated, the Seniors had gone mental, and by the time she'd played her 'When Harry met Sally' audio clip and then another from Pokemon, half of them were out of ammo.

Rose was sitting on the third floor with some others when they heard the first classroom erupt with alarm clocks at 10.27 pm. They could clearly hear it from the third floor of the adjacent building, so it must be almost deafening in the room itself! Rose, Eddie, Vika, and a couple of the others used the distraction as an opportunity to escape outside as every available Guardian raced towards the classroom in question.

As she snuck across the far edge of the commons, Rose could see the back of her Russian God racing towards the noise. The rear of his shirt was missing its sign, so someone must have plucked it from him. She was carefully carrying her paintball loaded handgun, thinking Abe was awesome for buying it for her. It was dark out, now. Perfect for clandestine maneuvers. And no one was more clandestine than Rose Belikov when she wanted to be!

Rose had her prey in mind. In fact, she'd made sure she was the _only_ one to have hot pink glow in the dark paint so she could claim her target for her own! She knew he was out here somewhere. She'd checked the rosters! Rose suspected he would seclude himself somewhere, so she tried to think like he might.

It took her close to half an hour, but eventually, she located her target – standing near the wards and, in a move that stunned Rose, smoking a cigarette. Guardians smoking was all but unheard of – and she'd never noticed the tell-tale scent of nicotine on Alto. But there he was, and yes he was smoking!

Rose crept forward, carefully checking it was not an ambush. Satisfied it wasn't, and that Alto was having a quiet moment to himself, she shimmied forward on her tummy, silent as the grave as she approached. Hiding behind an obliging shrub, Rose took her time lining up the shot. With a soft squeeze of the trigger, a hot pink stain appeared across Alto's chest. He dropped his cigarette in surprise and was stomping it out in the undergrowth when she fired a second round, this time getting one upper leg.

Standing up Rose taunted "Smoking's bad for your health, Guardian Alto!"

"So is shooting your teacher, Rose!" he growled back, preparing to chase her.

"Oh give it up, Stan, we both know I'm faster than you are!" Rose taunted taking off towards the admin building.

She could hear Stan slowly losing ground behind her. As she'd anticipated Alto never stood a chance. Pausing only to shoot Emil in the back, accidentally hitting his bottom, Rose headed to the gym, which was suspiciously dark and silent. The doors were barred, but she knocked and then identified herself. The door opened an inch and seeing it was her she was admitted, the door quickly bolted again after she entered.

The place looked magnificent. Covering the wall at the end were photocopies of photos of Dimitri. The earliest was a picture of him as a chubby naked toddler sitting in the garden looking as though he were about to eat dirt. His modesty was assured by the angle of the photo, but looking at his face, there was no doubting it was him. Rose smiled quietly to herself. She wondered whether that's what a child of their own might look like.

The other photos were also great! There was a heap, including a seven-year-old Dimitri dressed in a baby pink girl's coat, a broderie anglaise dress and white stockings with a look of extreme displeasure on his face. Later dressed in baggy pants hanging around his hips and a gangster type top. A cute photo of him on a motorbike at probably age seventeen looking long and lanky but oh-so-sexy.

The most recent photo was one Rose had taken on their wedding day. He was actually naked in the picture – she'd taken it in their hotel suite when they were lying in bed after they'd made love for the first time as man and wife – but you could only see his head and shoulders. His head was on an angle, and he'd been looking at her with a relaxed, playful expression on his face. It was her favorite photo of him because he looked so happy and there was no sign of his usual Guardian reserve. She could remember him saying at the time "Roza? You're not going to show these to anyone are you?" and she'd teased: "Hmm – maybe I'll wallpaper the gym with them…"

"He's going to murder you," Vika predicted, looking at the wall of photos. "You know how private Dimka is…"

Looking at the gym, now, Rose started to have misgivings that maybe Vika was right. But it was too late to back out now.

"He'll be fine. Now get across to the Guardian dorms and wait for Alto. Remember you can hide in Dimitri's old room as it hasn't been reallocated, yet."

Heading back to headquarters, Rose walked past the door to Kirova's office. Peering in she could see her Russian God standing near the entrance to the inner office holding a garbage bag open as two other Guardians were carefully transferring balloons into it.

"Hey Comrade, what's you doing?" she asked, walking through Ms. Allsop's vacant office and putting her arm around his hips.

"Cleaning up this," he grumbled.

The shaving foam in balloons had been more successful than anticipated. The team had done several layers, but it looks like something in the shaving foam had eaten through the balloons, because some of them had popped and there was now slippery shaving foam all over the linoleum floor as well as deflated balloons.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"Looking for Lissa. I haven't seen her all morning," Rose answered honestly. "Have you seen her?"

"No. I've been busy dealing with all these pranks," Rose's Russian husband said peevishly.

"Poor baby," Rose said, stroking the side of his face gently. "Meet me for lunch at midnight?" Dimitri looked at her suspiciously. "Nothing devious, I promise."

"Ok. I'll see you in the cafeteria at twelve." Checking there were only Guardians present Dimitri dropped a quick kiss onto her lips. "I'll see you soon. Please don't cause any trouble between now and then."

Rose nodded and waved goodbye, just as the 11.21 alarm clocks went off in the Biology lab, causing Dimitri to utter what sounded like an obscene word in Russian.

Back in headquarters, Rose waited fifteen minutes before treating them to another clip over the PA. This one, just for her Comrade, was a short grab from Rihanna's song 'S&M.' She only played the chorus _'Na na na come on come on come on, I like it like it come on come on,'_ but she knew he'd recognize the song, and know what she was referring to.

"I have to meet Dimitri at midnight, but can you call the paintball ceasefire over the PA at twelve?" Rose confirmed with Craig, a senior from her year. Quickly ringing Christian to make sure everything was in order for Stan's prank, Rose snuck back downstairs and across to the cafeteria. She'd just sat down when her weary Russian God appeared, wearing his hoodie.

"Milaya, I'm exhausted," Dimitri groaned, sitting down beside her. "I can not believe one group of students have created such havoc! Speaking of havoc, did you have anything to do with a certain piece of music just before?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Comrade," Rose said, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. "Did it get you all hot and bothered?" she whispered.

"A little," Dimitri admitted quietly, kissing her behind her ear. "Come on Roza, let's eat."

They'd just sat down when the PA system fired up again, this time announcing the paintball ceasefire. Rose had to suppress a grin. Hopefully, any minute now Stan was about to get pranked!

"So just how much of this destruction is due to you?" Dimitri asked, amusement in his eyes.

"I resent that question," Rose huffed. "Other than Ms. Allsop what makes you think I'm involved in _any_ of this?"

"Because I know the way you think, milaya. Have you got Stan yet, or is his prank yet to come?"

"I don't know what you mean," Rose said doing her best to look innocent.

They'd just finished their lunch when there was a loud boom followed by squeals and laughter from the commons. Seconds later there was another boom and then a third. Underclassman came racing into the cafeteria covered in green goo.

"Ugh!" Rose said, looking at them in amusement. "Lucky we decided to eat indoors today hey Comrade?" she said, leaning up and brushing her lips against his.

"Where's Kirova?" Rose asked. Usually, on prank day Kirova was wandering around trying to catch Seniors pranking.

"She had to go get changed. She was in the bathroom and went to wash her hands but got squirted with ketchup someone had put in the soap dispenser," Dimitri recounted, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "In fact, we've been getting complaints from all over about the staff toilets being out of paper and ketchup in the dispensers."

Rose laughed. This was, without a doubt, the best Senior Prank day ever!

Headquarters was deserted when she went back after lunch. The goo cannon had been withdrawn from the window, and a temporary shade tacked up so the light could be on without giving away their location. Flicking through her phone Rose found an amusing audio clip from the Twilight movie which she thought would give the students a giggle. Dimitri had said Alberta had three Guardians trying to figure out which PA microphone the Novices were using. Ha! They'd be looking for a long time!

After that, Rose rested back against the wall playing with her phone and waiting for the next event to occur. Yep. Right on 1.43 am there it was – classroom number three alarm clocks going off! The poor teachers and students must be well and truly over it by now! Lucky for them there were only one or two more things before the grand finale…

Rose heard shuffling outside in the corridor before Eddie, Vika, and Christian came in laughing hysterically.

"The eagle has landed," Eddie laughed, handing the camera and the master key back to Rose. Flicking through the photos on the panel on the back, Rose was almost crying she was laughing so hard! The pictures of a very pissed off looking Alto in a drop-waisted dress were _priceless._

"It was hysterical, but what was even funnier is your mother coming down the corridor and stopping to ask Alto a question. She pretended not to notice his clothing right until the end when she suggested he needed pantyhose to disguise his hairy legs! We videoed that bit!"

"Did you get all his clothing?"

"Yep. We've taken what we wanted across to the gym!"

Rose was chuckling. Alto must be _livid!_ She snuck back downstairs, using the master key to sneak into the teacher's photocopying room. She printed off the best photos of Stan in a dress and copied them six pictures per page onto scrap paper, then using the guillotine to crop them into individual images. Twenty minutes later and she had a plastic bag filled with around six hundred photos of Stan as a 'jock in a frock.'

Creeping back upstairs everything was now ready for the final prank. Checking her watch, and consulting with the others, Rose gave strict orders for the last PA announcement not to be made until 3 am. Leaving one person behind to do it, Rose and the others headed to the gym.

Walking in Rose gasped. It was PERFECT. The wall of Dimitri photos, the data projector to project the images of Stan onto the one white wall. The Seniors were already there, lining the walls. Rose could see they were equipped with pieces of Stan's clothing. Deciding not to violate his privacy, or humiliate him _too_ severely, Eddie had vetoed taking his underwear, although he had okayed taking his singlets. They were all labeled 'Alto,' so there was no doubting they were his!

Climbing up one of the ropes towards the ceiling, Rose positioned the final piece of the prank on Dimitri, and then she climbed back down to where Lissa was waiting.

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah – I can't wait to see his face…" Rose giggled, sitting down in front of Lissa and letting her work her magic.

At 3 am on the dot, the PA crackled into life. _'This is an evacuation drill, please assemble in the gymnasium… This is an evacuation drill, please assemble in the gymnasium… This is an evacuation drill, please assemble in the gymnasium…'_

Rose had copied the taped recording onto her phone, and they were now playing it through the PA. It didn't sound quite as clear and crisp as the original, but she was confident the teachers, students, and Guardians would obey it. Sure enough minutes later the first of the younger classes arrived accompanied by Guardians. Matthews was one of them, and as soon as she saw the massive projection of Stan in drag, she started cracking up. Turning around and looking at the rest of the gym she saw the 'wall of Dimitri' and was laughing even harder.

Students were going up to the wallpapered wall of photos of Rose's Russian God and laughing, although the looping projections of Stan in drag were drawing more attention. More students and teachers were assembling in the gym, including a perplexed looking Alberta. She stopped short when she saw the pictures of Stan and started to giggle, but laughed outright when she saw the images of Dimitri.

Speaking of Dimitri, the man himself had just walked in to be greeted by cheers and laughter. At first, he didn't realize they were laughing at him as he'd only noticed the pictures of Stan.

"Turn around Belikov!" Matthews shouted, and he did – only then witnessing the 'wall of Dimitri' in all its glory. Raising his eyebrows he walked over to it, looking at the various photos of himself. From where she was standing with the other Seniors against one of the walls, Rose could see a red blush starting on the back of his neck.

"Rose?" Dimitri said quietly yet somehow managing to be heard over the crowd.

Rose tried to hide behind the student next to her.

"Rose?!" Dimitri said a little louder, sounding just a little pissed off.

Still, she wouldn't step forward.

"ROZA?" he bellowed. "DID YOU DO THIS?!"

"Maybe Comrade," she said stepping forward and looking at him contritely.

He spun around to face her, his jaw dropping.

"Oh Roza," he wailed. "What have you done?!"

"I felt like a change," she said, patting her cropped elfin hairstyle.

"It's very different," he whispered, taking a step uncertainly towards her. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. He'd _loved_ her long hair. "Baby photos?" he murmured, looking back at the wall and rolling his eyes.

"You were a cute baby," Rose whispered back. "But there's some of you in your rapper stage there too," she added.

"I suppose I'm still luckier than Stan," he laughed softly, looking at the rolling projection of an enraged Alto wearing a lady's frock. "You'll have to tell me later how you managed that," he grinned.

And that's when Rose looked up. Following her gaze, so did Dimitri. And then two things happened at once; Guardian Alto came into the gymnasium roaring "ROSE! I WANT MY CLOTHES BACK!" at the top of his voice. And Dimitri saw his duster hanging from the roof, spray painted hot pink.

"ROSE!" her Russian God bellowed in a fury, spinning to try and grab her by the wrist, but she was too fast for him. She'd already taken off and was halfway up one of the climbing ropes.


	103. Ch 103 - Surprises

As Alto raced into the gym, the Seniors started pegging his clothing at him along with pieces of paper with photocopied pictures of him in a dress on them. Eddie, Christian, and Vika had left a uniform and undergarments half way down the Guardian dorm hallway, so sadly he wasn't still in his navy frock, but they'd locked the majority of his clothes along with his curtains, bed linens and towels in Dimitri's old Guardian dorm room, so he had no idea where his stuff was.

While half the students were watching Alto furiously picking up his T-shirts, singlets, pants and uniform shirts, the other half was watching Dimitri look up with a woebegone expression at his duster.

"I bought it with my first pay," he muttered to himself. "It's the only special thing I've ever bought myself." He looked heartbroken, and in truth he was. Not as much about the duster, although he was very upset about that too. But he was devastated that his Roza, the woman who had promised to love him and be his comfort, had destroyed something that meant so much to him just for a joke. A joke at his expense.

He didn't mind the photos. Sure they were embarrassing, but it was kind of funny. But going out of her way to ruin something so intimately connected with him? Well, that hurt. A lot.

All he wanted to do was turn around and walk out of the gym, but he knew everyone was waiting for a reaction from him, and he didn't want to show anyone how very deeply Rose had wounded him. So plastering a fake smile on his face, he was about to take off up the rope hanging beside hers. By the time he'd made his decision, though, Rose was halfway back down the rope having collected the duster. He couldn't even bring himself to look at it, drenched as it was in hot pink paint.

She landed back onto the varnished timber floor and smiled at him. He looked at her in confusion as she put the duster on.

"What do you think, Comrade? I thought we could match?" Rose said in a saucy tone, doing a twirl, although he could tell from her eyes she was worried about his reaction.

The duster wasn't his! Looking carefully now Dimitri could see that. It was a lady's long leatherette coat, considerably smaller than his own.

"I thought you'd spray painted my duster," he whispered.

"Oh babe, I'd never do that. I know how much it means to you," Rose whispered back seeing the uncertain hurt look on her husband's face. She was about to step forward and embrace him when Alto came over with a murderous expression on his face.

"Where's the rest of it?" he demanded.

"The rest of what, Stan?" Rose asked innocently, noticing the way Dimitri adjusted his stance slightly, turning to face Stan in a defensive position.

"My clothing. Where's my _underwear?"_ Stan hissed murderously.

"Hmm – I heard a rumor the rest of your things might be safely locked in an unallocated Guardian dorm room," Rose laughed. From the corner of her eye, she could see Alberta approaching ready to diffuse what looked like it might quickly become an explosive situation. For a gym filled with several hundred people, it was awfully quiet. Everyone was looking at the scene playing out before them.

"Alright – everyone's had their fun. Stan, we'll find the rest of your belongings. I hope this means prank day is officially over?" Alberta asked, sagging a little in relief when Rose nodded. "Guardian Belikov? I think your wife has caused enough mayhem for one day – do you think you could take her back to your rooms and _contain_ her for the rest of the evening? Just keep her out of mischief!" she begged, rolling her eyes.

"Is that an order?" Dimitri teased.

"Yes," Alberta laughed.

"Consider it done," he said, surprising Rose by hoisting her up into a fireman's hold over his shoulder and giving her a sharp tap on the bottom.

"Put me down!" Rose squealed indignantly.

"No chance!" Dimitri growled, smacking her on the bottom again and carrying her off towards the gym doors. The students, teachers, and Guardians must have thought this was hysterical, as there was cheering and loud whistles as Dimitri carried his recalcitrant wife outside and towards the Guest Quarters.

"Are you going to put me down now?" Rose asked once they were outside the gym.

"Nope," Dimitri said.

"Hmm, ok. But I should warn you, you carrying me like this is kinda hot!"

Dimitri laughed. "You have a one-track mind, milaya!" But Rose was relieved to hear the affection in his voice.

"Did you _really_ think I'd spray painted your duster?" Rose asked.

"Yes, for a moment," he said. "I was really upset. I couldn't believe you'd do that to me."

"But I _didn't!"_

"I know that now."

"I'm sorry for tricking you and for the photos. Are you _very_ cross?"

"The photos no, although I'm going to kill Vika for giving them to you!"

"It was actually Karolina. Vika tried to talk me out of it," she said loyally.

"Karolina's lucky I won't be back in Baia until Christmas," he growled, although in truth he wasn't too cross.

"So are you going to punish me?" Rose asked him a little breathlessly.

"Hmm - I'm sure I'll think of something suitable," Dimitri joked, various scenes flashing into his mind unbidden. He groaned softly, but it was loud enough that she heard him.

"Are you getting excited, Comrade?" she whispered sexily.

"Yes," he moaned his voice thick, taking the stairs in the Guest Quarters two at a time.

"So am I," Rose confessed.

Finally, on their floor Dimitri put Rose down, pushing her hard up against a wall. His lips were hard on hers. After fearing the worst of her in the gym, he was relieved she'd only been teasing him. He should have known she loved him too well to hurt him like that. Now he wanted to reconnect with her - to reassure himself that they were ok through intimacy.

Dimitri had his forearm resting against the wall, taking the weight of his upper body as he pushed his hips against Rose, grinding his excitement close up against her core. He closed his eyes and nipped at her neck.

"Comrade?" Rose moaned.

"Yes, Roza?"

"Keep your eyes closed," she instructed. "I have one more surprise for you."

He groaned. After the day he'd had he didn't want _any_ more surprises. But obediently he kept his eyes closed. He was still kissing her neck when he felt a silken curtain fall across his head and neck. Opening his eyes and pulling back he saw long dark tresses cascading from her head.

"You didn't cut it?" he moaned in wonder, reaching out to capture a lock between his fingers, playing with it.

Rose shook her head, biting her lips and giving him a naughty look. "I couldn't, Comrade. I know how much you love my hair," she said indulgently.

"I do," he groaned. "Was it a wig? It was very convincing!"

"It was," Rose admitted, showing him the polyester web covered with hair she had grasped within one hand. "Lissa wanted to play _some_ part in prank day, so she bought it online and helped me put my hair up under it!"

"Remind me to growl at her when I see her," Dimitri murmured, pushing himself harder against Rose, kissing her with abandon. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head up and completely losing herself to him.

"Comrade? Take me to our bedroom," Rose begged, pushing him back just far enough to start fumbling with his belt buckle. He pushed her hands away in frustration, bringing his lips back to hers as he deftly unhooked the belt from its buckle, undoing the button on his pants. They were still kissing passionately when they heard a small gasp. They pulled apart guiltily; Rose conscious Dimitri was in his Guardian uniform, so really should not be so blatantly all over her.

They looked to where the gasp had emanated, seeing a shocked and distressed looking Tasha Ozera. Rose had forgotten Tasha was coming this afternoon and in any case, she hadn't anticipated she'd stay in Guest Quarters. But there she was, and if the look on her face was any indication, she was still a long way from being over her feelings for Dimitri. Could this _be_ any more awkward?!

"Um hi, Tasha. Sorry about that," Rose muttered in embarrassment. "You here for graduation?" she asked, trying not to notice the longing look Tasha was giving her husband. Rose stepped in front of Dimitri, giving him a modicum of privacy to do up his pants button and belt.

"Yes. Just here for a couple of days," Tasha murmured faintly, trying to pull herself together.

"Comrade? Flex those muscles, would you, and take Tasha's bag for her," Rose said, mostly as a way to extricate Dimitri from the oddly intimate position in which the three of them had found themselves.

"Of course," Dimitri muttered, red with embarrassment.

"Which room are you in?" Rose continued.

"Um… 309," Tasha said, looking at her key fob.

Rose suppressed a groan. The unit next to theirs! Of _course,_ it was. Fate seemed to have a cruel sense of humor when it came to Tasha Ozera. Rose flashed Dimitri a look to say 'do not mention we're in the unit next door,' and only just in time as Tasha then asked, "Dimka? What are you two doing up here anyway?"

"Dimitri," he corrected, "and Rose was coming to see her parents. They're also here for graduation." His tone was polite but none too friendly, and Dimitri wasn't meeting Tasha's eyes. Rose felt a surge of affection for her Russian God. She didn't feel threatened by Tasha, not anymore. But she was still glad her devoted man wasn't allowing any misunderstandings about where his affections and loyalties lay.

Dropping Tasha's bag beside her door, Dimitri said "I hope you enjoy your stay. Roza? I think your parents are waiting for us." He took her hand and led her back down the corridor, stopping to knock on her parents' door. From her peripheral vision, Rose noticed Tasha standing in the open doorway to her unit, watching the two of them. Thankfully Hughes opened the unit door, saying "Hey D – good day at work? Rose – I heard you've been wreaking havoc again today?" and the two of them stepped inside.

Her parents weren't in, so their visit was mercifully brief, and five minutes later the two of them let themselves silently into their unit.

"I feel like a naughty schoolgirl sneaking around," Rose whispered with a giggle.

"You _are_ a naughty schoolgirl!" Dimitri growled at Rose, pushing her up against the door and kissing her like he had been previously in the corridor.

Dimitri undid his pants, letting them fall to his feet and stepping out of them, Rose let the hot pink duster fall beside them before pulling her shirt over her head to join it on the floor. Still kissing his Roza, Dimitri pulled her back towards their bedroom, pausing only as Rose disposed of her bra and Dimitri his boxers. They stopped again near the doorway to their room to lose the last of their clothing – his shirt, her jeans, and panties, before he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

* * *

Lying together in bed, Dimitri was still playing with Rose's hair. "Promise me you'll never cut it," he demanded for about the fifth time.

"I promise," she laughed softly, resting her head on his chest. "Do you realize tomorrow there'll be three Guardian Belikovs?"

"Of course, Vika as well," Dimitri murmured.

"And all in the one guarding team," Rose laughed. "That's going to do Croft's head in!"

Dimitri chuckled. "He'll survive. I still can't believe I've worked my last shift at St. Vladimir's. So much has happened since I transferred here. I would _never_ have foreseen falling in love and getting married."

"Well, I can safely say the first time I saw you, getting married wasn't on my mind!" Rose retorted. "But you kind of grew on me…"

The start of round two was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"We could pretend we're not here," Rose whispered.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "I'll go get rid of whoever it is," he promised, picking up yesterday's jeans from the chair and putting them on without underwear. Rose lay on the bed admiring the way they hung low on his hips and the way they emphasized the muscles on his sexy back and chest.

Dimitri shut the door to their bedroom, opening the unit door a crack to tell whoever it was that they were busy.

"Took you long enough! What are you doing at this time of the day wearing next to nothing?! Hurry up and let us in, I'm not getting any younger you know! And go get our bags, they're in the van downstairs. Where's Roza?"

"Let me get a shirt on Babushka," a stunned Dimitri grumbled, opening the door to his mother and grandmother.

Dimitri winced as he saw both women take in the trail of clothes leading to what was obviously their bedroom.

"I'll just let Rose know you're here," Dimitri said, picking up their clothes and heading back to their room.


	104. Ch 104 - Social Niceties

Dimitri slipped into their bedroom, carefully shutting the door behind him. Rose looked at the inscrutable expression on his face.

"Who was it, Comrade?"

"Someone you need to see. They're waiting in the living room. Get dressed," he laughed, shedding his jeans to add some underwear then putting them back on along with a shirt.

Rose shot him a look but quickly threw on a bra, some panties, and a pretty dress.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked.

Rose laughed and nodded, wondering who could warrant such consternation from her Russian God. Dimitri carefully put one of his huge hands over Rose's eyes, opening the bedroom door and walking her out. Taking his hand away he laughed when he heard his wife's excited squeal.

"What are you doing here?!" Rose shrieked, throwing herself first at Olena and then Yeva. "Did you know about this?" she continued, turning to look at Dimitri accusingly.

"No idea at all," Dimitri said, taking the opportunity to hug his mother and grandmother now Rose had relinquished them.

"Make us a cup of tea, and your mother will explain everything," Yeva said sitting down on one of the sofas. "But first get our bags, Dimka. I don't like leaving them downstairs. I'm not sure about this place. One of the statues was in a pink dress and wig!"

Rose laughed, explaining to her in-laws about Senior Prank day, although conveniently neglecting to mention the premier role she'd played in instigating many of the dastardly deeds. Dimitri was soon back carrying two suitcases.

"So," he said flopping onto the sofa opposite his family, "How did you to end up here and is it just you?"

"Abe sent us tickets," Olena explained. "I rang him and said it was far too generous and not necessary, but he said we might as well use them because they were non-refundable." Rose could see such largesse troubled Olena. "He also organized for a Guardian to meet us at the airport and bring us here."

"Olena, truly don't worry about it. Abe gets so much joy out of being part of a large extended family. He probably just woke up one day, decided he'd like to see you at graduation, so sent tickets. You know that's what he's like."

Dimitri agreed. "There's no point trying to reason with him, Mama. Did you want me to try and get you some guest rooms downstairs, or would you like to stay here with us? It's only one bedroom, but the sofa is a sofa bed."

"We're only here a few days. We'll stay here with you," Yeva said decisively.

Rose hid a smirk as she saw a flash of frustration cross her Russian God's face. She'd have to remind him she still had keys to her old dorm room if they needed a private 'getaway.'

"I'll go make up the bed then," Rose said cheerfully. "Yeva and Olena, you can take our room, Dimitri and I will sleep on the foldout, won't we Comrade?"

"Of course," Dimitri replied a little sullenly.

"So does Vika know you're coming? Shall I call her?" Rose asked through the bedroom door as she quickly stripped the sheets, opening the blinds and windows to air the room and lighting an oil burner.

"We thought we'd surprise her and yes call her but don't tell her we're here," Yeva instructed.

Rose whipped out her phone texting:

 _Vika and Eddie, need you at our place_

 _urgently. Everything ok but need to talk_

 _to you about work stuff. Rose_

After the confusion last time when she'd texted them to come to their place, Rose thought it best to give an explanation! Her phone pinged back almost straight away from Eddie that they were on their way.

"They'll be here soon," Rose advised continuing to make up the bed. She just had the bedroom ready, their dirty clothes and linens in the hamper and Dimitri had moved the suitcases into their room when there was a knock at the door. Yeva shot up from the sofa with a speed that belied her years, flinging the door open to reveal a stunned Vika and an amused Eddie.

"Babushka!" Viktoria squealed, flinging her arms around the older woman's neck.

Eddie chuckled. "Yeva, it's good to see you," he said, embracing her and giving her a kiss on the cheek once Viktoria had moved on to cuddle her mother.

Rose looked at Eddie carefully. "You knew they were coming, didn't you?" she demanded.

"Abe might have mentioned something in passing," Eddie chuckled, earning himself a punch on the upper arm from Rose. "Hey Belikov, control your wife will you?" he joked, wincing as he rubbed his arm.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at Eddie who laughed and mumbled, "Yeah, ok. Point taken!"

Viktoria was so excited to see her mother. Watching them, Rose felt a little envious. While things had never been better with her own mother, it was still a long way away from the easy loving relationship Vika shared with Olena. Still, rather than focus on what she didn't have, she decided to focus on what she did.

"I might see if Mom and Baba would like to have dinner together with us tonight? Comrade are you up to cooking?"

"Of course. Find out if Pavel, Hughes, and Matthews can make it, too."

"Celeste is guarding Lissa tonight," Rose said.

"Well if you'd like to invite Lissa, Christian and Tasha that's fine," Dimitri said. "It might be a nice gesture, and I know Mama and Babushka would like to get to know who the four of us are guarding and the other members of the team!"

Dimitri was right. It would be a kind thing to invite Lissa, Christian, and Tasha although she completely understood they might already have their own plans. Deciding to start with her parents she slipped into the bedroom for a little privacy and rang Abe.

"Baba! You're a shit for not warning me you were bringing my in-laws over but _thank you!_ It was a wonderful surprise! Are you and Mom free for dinner tonight?"

"Ahh! They made it! Yes, we're free. In fact, I've already planned a barbecue dinner for us all."

"Would it be ok if I invite Lissa, Christian, and Tasha, too?"

"Tasha is here?"

"Yes – she's staying in the unit next door to us."

Abe chortled. Rose swore that man's sense of humor was perverse.

"Of course. There's plenty of food. Pavel found an outdoor barbecue downstairs right next to a huge rotunda overlooking the pond. Shall we say 6ish there?"

Rose confirmed the arrangements and relayed them to the Belikov's before ringing Lissa's number.

Her friend answered on the second ring, and in the background, Rose could hear Christian and Tasha talking.

"Hey Lissa, you're not going to believe what Abe has done? He's flown in Vika and Dimitri's Mum and Grandma for graduation! We had no idea they were coming! We're having a barbecue tonight at the rotunda near the pond at 6 – you, Christian, Tasha, and Matthews are welcome to come if you don't have plans?"

Rose felt the familiar tickle through her mind as Lissa sent her a wordless message.

 _'Are you sure? About Tasha?'_

"Dimitri and I have already seen Tasha," Rose replied back via the phone. "She's staying in the unit next door to us although we didn't tell her that's where we live together," Rose explained. "It will probably be a bit weird, but she's Christian's aunt, and we can't avoid her forever, so we might as well get it over and done with, and it will be easier in a big group."

"Ok Rose," Lissa replied brightly, "I'll just check if Christian or Tasha have plans."

Lissa checked, and they didn't so they arranged to meet up at the rotunda.

In the end, dinner had been good. Pavel and Dimitri presided over the barbecue while Abe did social niceties, smoothing over awkward moments in a way that only he could.

Christian broke the news to Tasha that Dimitri and Rose were to be primary Guardians for him and Lissa, with Vika, Eddie, Celeste and Leslie making up the rest of the guarding team at Lehigh. Tasha didn't look too surprised so she might have had her suspicions that might happen. Rose looked on with interest as Olena and Janine talked. She could see they were trying to find some common ground. Janine had bristled at one stage when Olena had commented how lucky she was to have _two_ daughters graduating tomorrow. Rose knew Olena meant it in a loving, inclusive way, but Janine had felt it impinged on her own burgeoning role as Rose's mother. Thankfully Abe was there to smooth it over, and there was no lasting ill-feeling.

Tasha looked a little out of her depth at first; however, Hughes kindly took her under her wing, and soon enough Tasha, Leslie, Celeste, and Janine were having an in-depth discussion about the potential of offensive Moroi magic. Lissa adored Olena, instinctively recognizing in her the same motherliness that her own mother had possessed. Eddie and Christian had spent the evening waiting on Yeva, the latter taking immense pleasure in barking orders at a young Royal Moroi Lord.

Rose was glad she'd invited Tasha. While Dimitri wasn't avoiding her per se, he did make sure he was never alone in her company or too involved in any conversation she was participating in. Tasha's eyes still followed him around, but she made no attempts to try and corner him.

"You're not very affectionate with Dimitri tonight? Usually, if he's off duty, you two are all over each other? Is it because your in-laws are here?" Lissa asked Rose.

"No. They're used to seeing Dimitri and me all over each other," she'd laughed. "It's Tasha. I can see she's not fully over Dimitri. I know I've got him and he loves me – it would be cruel to rub it in."

Lissa hugged Rose. "That's really thoughtful of you."

* * *

Dimitri was tossing and turning on the sofa bed.

"Stop rolling around," Rose groaned softly.

"I can't help it. I can't get comfy, and I'm not used to wearing clothes when we sleep," Dimitri grumbled.

Rose scooted over towards him, pushing her back into his front. Finding his hand she guided it up under her shirt, giving him access to her breasts.

"That's better," Dimitri murmured, caressing her softly and burying his face in her hair. "Promise me you won't cut it…" he mumbled before finally falling asleep.

Rose woke the next morning to find her husband wrapped around her. Usually, he did that when he was upset, but she thought today was probably more because they were on a small fold out bed and not the larger bed they were used to. She could feel him starting to stir beside her.

"Good morning milaya," Dimitri said quietly, his voice thick with sleep. "Or should I say Guardian Belikov?!"

Rose laughed softly, rolling to face Dimitri. "Not yet but in a few hours I will be," she grinned. She leaned in to kiss him, a sweet soft loving kiss that was quickly deepening. Dimitri was rolling her onto her back when Yeva said, "Good! You're awake. Your mother's making blini. Get up!"

Dimitri groaned, pulling a pillow over his head while still kissing his wife. "Ten more minutes," he moaned.

Rose laughed, nestling in against him, noticing his morning excitement. Palming him through his boxers, under cover of the quilt, Rose whispered in his ear "If you're a good boy and get dressed quickly we can pop across to my old dorm room after breakfast and make sure I haven't left anything there."

"Hmm sounds like a plan," Dimitri mumbled, immediately understanding the promise implicit in her words.

They got up and showered, separately, and Rose got out her new Guardian uniform. While she didn't officially start work until next week, Novices wore their uniform to the graduation ceremony. The ceremony itself wasn't until 2 am, but there'd be the inking before then. Novices would be taken in groups of five to see Lionel who would give them their promise tattoo. Being at the start of the alphabet, Rose, Vika, and Eddie were all in the first group, so had their inking appointment scheduled for 11 pm.

Families did not attend the inking, it being considered a Guardian only event, although in the circumstance where a parent or more commonly a sibling was a Guardian they were welcome to attend. Janine and Dimitri had made it clear they were going to be there for Rose's and by extension for Viktoria and Eddie's, too. A big surprise was when Yeva announced over breakfast blini that she also intended to attend.

"I was a Guardian too, you know," she exclaimed belligerently pulling the low bun from the nape of her neck to reveal her promise mark and four molnija. "I retired when I had Olena, but I'm _entitled_ to attend, and I intend to!"

Olena smiled. "Mama no one is saying you can't. I'm sure Vika and Rose would love to have you there," she said soothingly.

"And Eddie. I don't want to miss seeing him get his," Yeva added.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "She didn't come and see me get mine," he muttered to Rose under his breath. "Didn't even come to my graduation."

"Only because I needed to stay home and look after Paul," Yeva snapped having overhead Dimitri's aside, although even Rose could tell she wasn't being entirely honest. Olena shot Rose an _'I'll tell you later'_ look.

"Are you going to wear your hair up for inking and graduation?" Olena asked, quickly changing the subject before Yeva or Dimitri could dwell on it further.

"Yeah, I guess so. Keep it out of the way. Or I could cut it?" Rose teased, giving Dimitri a playful look and laughing at his adorable pout.

"Is your Mom going to put it up for you, or would you like me to do it?" Olena offered. "Viktoria's coming over in a little while for me to do hers, I could do yours too if you'd like?"

Rose looked at her gorgeous mother-in-law and gave her a huge smile. "Mom's not great with that sort of stuff," she admitted. "If you've got time, I'd _love_ you to do it!"

Olena looked delighted. "Come here then and let's look at it. Did you want something feminine or more business-like? I could do a triple French braid and the length up in a bun? That would be nice and secure but still very pretty?"

"That sounds awesome," Rose said, trusting Olena to come up with something suitable. Twenty minutes later Rose was standing in the front of the mirror gasping in admiration. Her hair had _never_ looked so good! Olena had outdone herself, and it was _perfect_ for the occasion. Giving the older woman a tight hug she thanked her profusely.

"It's my pleasure. It's so nice to have a chance to do something for you."

"You look gorgeous, milaya," Dimitri said, coming into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around Rose's waist from behind, dropping a kiss on the back of her neck precisely where her promise mark would be in a couple of hours. "Come on, Novice Belikov – we'll be packing our things tomorrow. We should go check your old dorm room and make sure you haven't left anything there."

Olena smiled. "Make sure you're back here by 10.30. I want to take photos and walk across with you both for your inking. And Dimitri? Don't mess up her hair," she said with a knowing look at him.

"Yes Mama," Dimitri said, looking away from his mother in embarrassment.


	105. Ch 105 - The Future We're Building

"Oh thank God!" Dimitri gasped, closing the door to Rose's old dorm room. By some miracle, they'd made it there unobserved.

"Well, I don't think I've left anything here," Rose teased, looking around the completely vacant room. The entire place had been stripped clean, and every surface was empty. The single metal bed had a bare mattress and a coverless pillow. There was no sign Rose Hathaway had ever lived there.

Dimitri grabbed his wife around the waist, stepping towards her.

"This is where I first slept beside you," Dimitri murmured, closing his eyes and rubbing the side of his face against hers.

"It was," Rose agreed breathlessly.

"This is where I first woke up with you in my arms," he continued.

"Yes," Rose agreed.

"This is the first place at St. Vladimir's where I made love with you."

"I remember, Comrade."

"So many firsts, here," Dimitri whispered. "Maybe we should also make it the site of a last?"

"Last, Comrade?" Rose asked, playing dumb.

"Maybe the last place I make love to you as a Novice?" Dimitri sounded hopeful.

"And you say _I_ have a one-track mind," Rose teased, leaning up to kiss her husband. "We'll have to be quiet – it wouldn't do to get caught…"

Dimitri laughed, walking over to the lights, he turned them off, opening the block out blind at the window. He opened the window, letting a fresh cool breeze into the slightly airless room. It was around 9 pm. Outside the campus was starting to come alive. Moroi were crossing the lawn to visit feeders, students were going to see their visiting families in the Guest Quarters. "I never realized the view was so good from up here," Dimitri murmured.

Looking at it with fresh eyes, Rose supposed it was. The side of her old dorm building faced out onto a large open grassed area. The Guest Quarters were to one side, the gym opposite but a little to the right, the pond between it and the Guest Quarters. On the right-hand side was the admin building.

Her old room was on the third floor. Before she'd left for Russia she'd shared the entire floor with Meredith and Chelsea; the only other two senior female Novices at that time. Their rooms were down the other end of the hall, so she'd basically had this entire end of the corridor to herself. The isolation was one of the things that had made it so easy for Dimitri to visit her room late at night when she'd been having the nightmares after Spokane.

Dimitri stood behind Rose as she looked out the window, kissing and nipping the back of her neck. Running his hands up under her shirt to caress her breasts, Rose sighed, enjoying the feeling of Dimitri's large calloused hands on her soft, smooth skin.

"That feels good," she murmured, sighing again as he pulled her harder against him.

"I'm glad," Dimitri murmured, kissing her neck and rolling one of her nipples between his long supple fingers.

Rose closed her eyes and gasped a little, only for Dimitri to start grinding his hardness against her from behind. She pushed back against him, rocking her hips. With one hand still under her shirt, Dimitri positioned the other around her waist, holding her hips firmly in place, tight and hard against him. His lips were still on her neck, licking and kissing that spot beneath her ear that excited her.

"I want to have you right here," he whispered into her ear. "I want to take you in front of the open window."

Rose groaned softly in excitement. She knew with the dorm room lights off, the way the building was positioned, and the illumination in the space below, she and Dimitri would be completely obscured by darkness. Even if they looked up, no one on the ground would be able to see them. But the idea of it was arousing. Dangerous. Her Russian God was right. She did like it when they did things that were just a little bit naughty.

"You'll have to be quiet, though milaya. While they won't be able to see you, if you make too much noise everyone down there will be able to hear you."

And then, without warning, Dimitri pulled Rose's gym pants down, taking her panties with them. She shimmied them down to her knees and then over her trainers until she was bare from the waist down. Dimitri growled his approval, running his hand over Rose's bottom and down between her legs.

"Lean forward and brace yourself, one hand on each side of the window frame," he ordered breathlessly. She complied immediately, roused when she heard the rasp of his pants zipper. Dimitri stepped back for a moment, lowering his pants, and then he was back standing directly behind her, wearing only his shirt and duster. There was something quite exciting about him getting ready to fuck her wearing his duster! "That's good, baby," he said, pulling her hips to him and reaching around between her legs to stroke the tight bundle of nerves nestled just under her curls. He was rocking his hips against her, whispering wayward things to her in Russian and English.

Her soft little cries and gasps were escalating. "Comrade, please?" Rose urged.

"Ok, but remember to be quiet," Dimitri responded, grabbing his manhood and running it up and down along her slit. "Is this what you want?" he taunted.

"YES!" she hissed, her patience wearing thin.

"Here you go milaya," he soothed, slowly sinking within her.

"So good," Rose crooned, her elbows locked and her fingers curled tightly around the timber window frame.

"Uh ha," Dimitri agreed, pulling in and out and slowly working himself further in until she'd taken all of him.

Bent towards the open window, watching life going on as usual below, Rose suppressed her noises of excitement and satisfaction. What Dimitri was doing to her was mind-blowing, but it was the naughtiness that was adding the extra thrill. Starting slowly, Dimitri's strokes were getting faster and harder. He'd grabbed her hips on either side, pulling her to him in time with his rhythm. True to his instructions she was as quiet as possible, tiny moans and gasps being the only noise to escape her lips. In truth, the sound of his skin slapping against hers was louder, but no one below seemed to be able to hear it, or if they did they'd not twigged to its significance.

"Dimitri," Rose gasped raggedly after a few minutes, "I _love_ this."

"I know baby, I do too," he groaned. He was so turned on he had to close his eyes. The sight of his beautiful wife positioned as she was becoming just too much. Releasing her hip with one hand, Dimitri reached between her legs finding her engorged nub. He needed her to cum and soon; he just couldn't hold on any longer. Her slit slick with her luscious juices, Dimitri found her clit, rubbing it tenderly with two fingers.

"Yes yes yes yes," Rose was chanting under her breath. "Oh GOD YES" she hissed as the start of an earth-shattering climax overcame her.

Opening his eyes in relief, it only took one look at Rose's shuddering, his cock still slipping in and out of her tight womanly folds, and Dimitri was lost. Biting down on his hand to stop his joyous shouts of release, his felt his twitching member deposit his seed deep against the opening to her womb. His legs were shaking, and he wasn't sure if his firm grasp on his wife's hips were to steady her or himself.

Their panting slowly subsiding, Dimitri was still behind Rose, within her, and he was rubbing the base of her spine lovingly. He pulled out, and she stood up, feeling some of his cum escape, trickling down her leg.

"Ugh – I'm going to be sticky now," she grumbled good-naturedly.

"I'll go grab some toilet paper," Dimitri said lovingly, pulling his boxers and pants back on and discreetly opening the door to Rose's room and darting across the corridor to the abandoned women's bathroom a couple of doors down. Returning, he passed a roll of toilet paper to Rose, then sat on the bed watching her as she cleaned up and pulled her pants back on.

"Oh the things these walls have seen," she joked. "You said when you held me here as I slept you'd dream of us. Is that the sort of thing you fantasized about?"

"Not quite," Dimitri laughed, shaking his head. "I dreamt of things like taking you home to meet my family. I'd dream of coming home to you after a shift, of making you breakfast and then sharing it in bed with you. I dreamt of a time somehow, somewhere where we could be together and openly share our love."

"You dreamed it, and it happened," Rose smiled.

"You're my dream come true," Dimitri agreed, brushing his lips against hers.

They stood silently holding one another for a few moments, both a little overcome by the depth of their feelings.

"It's hard to think in a hundred years this building will probably still be standing, there may be another Novice living here, and our love story will be long forgotten," Rose mused, finding it hard to believe such joy as theirs wasn't timeless.

"Not if I have my way about it," Dimitri said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocketknife. Dragging the desk chair to beneath the window he sat and carved deeply into the wood at the base of the window frame.

Dimitri and Rose

навсегда

"If that says Dimitri and Rose had sex here, I'm going to murder you," Rose said apprehensively, making a joke to cover how she was feeling. She knew whatever he'd written it would be special.

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "It means forever. You and I together for eternity."

"You love me that much?" Rose asked shyly, tears welling in her eyes.

"I do, milaya," Dimitri confessed, kissing her.

"I'm glad," Rose replied.

"You are?"

"Yeah. Because I feel the same way about you."

* * *

Janine was weeping into a handkerchief as Dimitri held his arms open to her. There was more than a foot and a half height difference between them, but as they hugged, watching her daughter, his wife, get her Promise mark, Janine understood how Rose found his physical presence soothing. The guy was solid as a rock, and something about that permanence was comforting.

"She's one of us now," Janine said, looking up at her son-in-law.

"She is, and I couldn't be prouder," he replied, although he was scared too. Loving Rose was like having his heart walking around outside his body. But he knew if he tried to contain her spirit, dull that fire to try and keep her safe, he wouldn't love her half as much as he did. She was going to be a fantastic Guardian, and he couldn't wait to share that journey with her; as a colleague and as her partner in life.

Rose finished, Viktoria was up next. It was her first time being inked, and Dimitri smiled when he saw Eddie stand beside her, holding her hand and stroking it soothingly as the tattoo gun did its work. She didn't wince, and for the second time in five minutes, Dimitri was proud to see a new promise mark. His heart soared, even more, when he saw Viktoria and Rose embrace, checking out one another's necks. He loved how Rose was close with his family. Her friendship with Vika, the loving relationship she was forming with his mother. It's almost like they'd been waiting for Rose to come into their lives as much as he had.

Eddie and the last Novice were inked, and then they were done. In less than fifteen minutes five Novices had their Promise marked in ink on their skin. An irrevocable token of their commitment.

Dimitri kissed his wife tenderly, handing her over to Janine before giving his sister a long hug. "I'm proud of you Viktoria," he told her, "we all are." Finally, he shook Eddie's hand. "Congratulations, Castile. It's an honor to have you join the ranks and join the family," he said, referring to Eddie's deepening relationship with Viktoria.

When they arrived back at the unit, Olena was carefully ironing three Guardian uniforms; Rose's, Viktoria's and Eddie's.

"Lunch before uniforms," Yeva barked, pointing to the kitchen counter where several platters were loaded with sandwiches. "I'm not sponging anyone's uniform if they get it dirty," she threatened. The four of them had just started tucking in when there was a knock at the door. Lissa.

"Hey Rose, I came to see if you wanted me to do your hair, but obviously not! That looks _incredible!_ Yours too, Vika!" Lissa said genuinely, looking at the two women's hair. Olena had braided Vika's in a reverse french braid, and it looked gorgeous. "Did you want some help with your makeup? I know it has to be super subtle."

"Sure!" Vika said enthusiastically. Not having had years of being a guinea pig for Lissa, she was still excited to take her up on offers any chance she got.

"Like you'd let me say no," Rose teased, knowing Lissa might well ask Dimitri to pin her down if she didn't give her assent.

"If you like the girls' hair I could do something with yours if you like?" Olena offered apprehensively. The older woman really liked Lissa but was conscious she was a Royal Moroi and that their stations in life were very different. Rose made a mental note not to mention Lissa was being groomed to be Queen lest it completely freak Olena out.

Lissa was delighted to be asked and accepted enthusiastically. After a quick discussion about the dress Lissa would be wearing for graduation, the four women moved into the bathroom, spending the next hour and a half primping and generally getting ready. Eddie made a sarcastic comment, wondering how a 'natural' makeup look could take an hour to achieve, only to get a chuckle from Dimitri. "You obviously have no sisters," was all he said.

It had just gone 1 am when there was another knock. It was Christian carrying Lissa's dress in a garment bag.

"Quick! Let me in before Tasha finds out I'm here," he hissed.

"It's alright if she finds out we live here," Dimitri said. "We just thought it might be awkward," he explained, nonetheless closing the door quickly behind Christian.

"It's not that. She keeps trying to convince me to wear some traditional Ozera graduation gown she brought with her," he moaned knocking on the door to the bedroom and handing Lissa's dress to the hand that appeared through a narrow crack in the door. "It's hideous," he continued flopping onto the sofa, "and hearing that my father wore it to his graduation isn't doing a lot to sell it to me," he concluded.

Yeva was sitting knitting in the corner and chortled at Christian's words. He looked up in irritation but was terrified of the old lady so didn't say anything.

"She's a persistent woman your Aunt. Once she gets an idea in her head, there's no shaking it. Even if she appears to have forgotten about it, it will still be there lurking underneath," Yeva said looking straight at Dimitri. "You can never afford to forget that." He nodded, letting her know he was heeding her words and their warning.

* * *

They were in the hall, and the graduates were lined up in their rows. The Moroi went first, which was a nice distraction for Rose's nerves. That was the _downside_ of having moved up the alphabet; she'd be second across the stage when it came time for the Novices to graduate. Turning around she could just spot her family in the crowd. Her mother and Abe at one end with Pavel, Hughes, and Matthews surrounding them. Then Dimitri sitting beside Olena who had Yeva beside her with Tasha at the end.

The ceremony started. Kirova was in her element, making a long boring speech about tradition, integrity and the responsibilities of leadership. Reading between the lines, it was a thinly veiled appeal for Moroi to go out, reproduce and keep everything exactly as it was – particularly the class distinction between Moroi and Dhampir. Not letting it bother her, Rose sat and waited for _her_ Moroi to graduate – and she was pleased to hear an enormous amount of support from the audience as Dragomir, Vasilisa accepted her Diploma.

Rose had half expected Tatiana to be here for graduation, given Lissa was to be her successor. However, Lissa had told her the Queen was at the Alden graduation instead. No great loss, as far as Rose was concerned. After Lissa graduated, Rose pretty much tuned out, clapping for everyone but only really paying attention for a few non-Royals she knew and liked. Towards the end of the Moroi graduation Ozera, Christian was called. While the overall response from the audience might have been lacking, the reaction from the eighth row, the row where the Mazur/Hathaway/Belikov/Ozera parties sat, more than made up for it. Still – Rose felt sorry for Christian. He was a decent guy and didn't deserve to be shunned for something that happened when he was just a kid. Hearing even less of a response for Zeklos, Jesse did cheer Rose up somewhat.

Kirova sat, smiling benevolently, as Alberta took to the lectern to deliver her own graduation speech.

"As I stand here to congratulate our Senior Novice class, and mark their lifelong commitment and sacrifice as they graduate and make their Promise, I have to pause to remember a student who _isn't_ here with us today.

"Mason Ashford would have been the first to cross the stage. An orphan, Mason was raised at St. Vladimir's from four years of age. A young man of strong ethics and principles, Mason was a good student, Novice and friend. He held so many of the qualities that exemplify what it means to be a Guardian; courage, loyalty, perseverance, and dedication. Additionally, he was a delight to know and interact with. He had a wicked sense of humor, was unfalteringly kind, and I'm led to believe he was a formidable 'Never Have I Ever' opponent."

The audience laughed, and Alberta waited for their mirth to subside before she continued.

"Mason made the ultimate sacrifice, losing his life in a Strigoi attack in Spokane earlier in the year. He was brave and unfaltering to his last, and today is remembered fondly and with love by many of his peers, teachers, and St. Vladimir's staff. Before we go forward today and welcome our newest Guardians, I'd like to take a moment to acknowledge Mason and honor the debt we owe him. To Mason Ashford."

"To Mason Ashford," the crowd solemnly repeated.

Rose was doing her very best not to cry, although traitorous tears were certainly welling. She looked across to Eddie and saw his jaw was tensed and there were tears in his eyes, too. She reached across Vika, who sat between them, and grabbed Eddie's hand. Thankfully it was Viktoria between them, as anyone else probably wouldn't have understood.

After leaving a respectful pause, Alberta continued with a few further remarks before calling Ayett, Blake to the stage. Blake crossed, took his Diploma and stakes, was formally declared Guardian Blake Ayett, had his allocation to Court announced and exited the stage.

Rose was walking across the stage almost before Alberta had finished calling for Belikov, Rosemarie. Looking at her darling husband in row eight as she crossed the stage, she noticed Tasha's head snap up in confusion. Alberta's remarks for Rose were much the same as Blake's, although Alberta did acknowledge her ten molnija, giving a date, place, and number of kills for each location before passing her a box of stakes and her Diploma.

"May I present to you Guardian Rose Belikov, nee Hathaway, Guardian to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Alberta intoned, giving Rose a huge grin.

Rose smiled to the crowd, her eyes focussed on her husband, parents, and in-laws. Her mother looked so proud, as did Abe, Olena, and Yeva. But Dimitri's smile was beatific. As their eyes locked, he gave her a look of pure pride, love, and joy. She was quietly pleased to notice she got the loudest cheer of any graduate so far, Moroi included! With a nod Rose exited the stage, noticing Tasha's look of shock and horror as she did so. Rose had assumed Christian or Lissa would have mentioned she and Dimitri had married, but by the look of it apparently not.

Not pondering it any further, Rose quickly sat not wanting to miss Belikov, Viktoria and then Castile, Eddison as they had their moments on the stage. Both were formally introduced as Guardians and announced as secondary Guardians to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Lord Christian Ozera respectively. Politely listening as the rest of her peers crossed the stage, Rose was relieved when the final name was called, and with a few concluding remarks, the ceremony came to a close.

Making her way as quickly as possible to where her family sat, Rose threw herself into her husband's arms, not caring who saw her so affectionate while wearing her uniform. Sure she'd try and be a little more circumspect in future – but today was her big day. The day she had thought might never come. Finally pulling her lips from Dimitri's he whispered lovingly "Can I be the very first to congratulate you Guardian Belikov?"

"Well yes, thank you Guardian Belikov!"

The two of them laughed. "I can already see how this is going to be confusing!" she admitted.

Joining the rest of the group, Rose was passed from person to person getting hugs, kisses and fond congratulations. Finally ending up standing with Vika and Dimitri, Christian and Tasha came over.

"Sparky!" Rose squealed with uncharacteristic enthusiasm, giving him a hug. "Congrats on graduating! Does that mean you're going to be an upstanding member of the community, now?"

"Thank you, Guardian Belikov, and no chance! Congratulations to you, too! Guardian Belikov – also congratulations!" he said, turning and giving Vika a kiss on the cheek. "And Guardian Belikov! It must be lovely to see your sister and wife graduate," he finished, shaking Dimitri's hand.

"Dimitri?" Tasha said a little apprehensively. "Is it true? Are you and Rose married?"

Dimitri smiled a megawatt smile, wrapping his arm around Rose's waist. "I'm so sorry, Tasha. I didn't realize you didn't know! Yes – my darling Roza and I were married almost three months ago. It was the weekend before we left Russia."

Tasha looked crushed but then tried to hide it. Dimitri helped her save face by intentionally misunderstanding her distress.

"I'm sorry there was no invite. We didn't tell anyone, not even my family," he explained. "We wanted it to be just the two of us, so we slipped away and wed in Novosibirsk. I copped an earful from Mama when we told her!"

"Copped an earful? What does that mean?" Olena asked, coming to stand beside them with Yeva.

"It means you shouted at him when we told you we'd married and hadn't told you in advance," Rose explained, forgetting that three years living in America, and an American bride, saw Dimitri much better with colloquial English than his family.

"It's alright," Olena soothed, stroking the side of Rose's face. "He brought home the perfect girl. I knew he was going to love you for the rest of his life as soon as I saw you," she said with a loving motherly smile.

"They gang up on me horribly," he whispered in a faux aside to Christian and Tasha.

"Aww, Comrade, you _love_ it," Rose laughed.

"Yes. Yes, I do!" Dimitri replied, picking her up and swinging her around and kissing her again.

"Belikov? She might be your wife, but she's my daughter," Abe boomed. "Come on sweetheart, it's time for your present from your mother and me."

Rose gave Dimitri an enquiring look, but he just shrugged. He was as clueless as her.

"Tie this around her eyes," Abe instructed, handing Dimitri one of his hideous scarves.

Once blindfolded, Dimitri led her across the quad, following her parents. When they stopped, she stood, each parent holding a hand, as Dimitri removed her blindfold.

"Nooo!?" she squealed, looking at the only possible thing it could be. "Really?"

"Yes really," Abe said with a huge grin.

Rose started screaming and jumping up and down on the spot, causing numerous people to turn and stare. "No freaking way!" she was still squealing as Alberta, Eddie, Vika, Lissa, Christian and the rest of their group made their way across.

"WICKED!" Eddie said, looking at the foot of the stairs. There, with a huge pink ribbon on top, sat a brand new black Jeep convertible. Rose was busy cuddling her Mom as Abe was outlining every imaginable safety and luxury feature which had been added.

"We thought if our girl was going to University she needed her own set of wheels," Abe explained. "Did you want to try it out?"

"HELL yeah!" Rose exclaimed. Dimitri laughed and reached for the keys.

"No way, Comrade!" she growled. "My car, so I drive!"

"Do you even have your license?" Dimitri asked, ever interested in the practicalities of a situation.

"Yes," Rose said, looking to Lissa who nodded.

"She does Guardian Belikov," Lissa promised. "I've seen it."

"Ok then," he said as she grabbed the keys. He walked around to the driver's door, opening it for her as she climbed in.

"It's a stick shift," he warned.

"Yep Comrade, I got it," Rose assured him confidently, starting the car and having it lurch forward before stalling. She tried again and again, getting more and more frustrated.

"So when did you learn to drive, milaya?" Dimitri asked suspiciously.

"They covered it while I was away, so Stan took me for a couple of lessons when I got back."

"And he signed you off?"

"Well, we got into a huge fight during the second lesson, and he refused to show me any more, but he signed me off to stop me whining," Rose admitted. "But you'll show me won't you, Comrade?"

Dimitri laughed, rubbing his forehead. "Yes milaya, I'll teach you," he promised lovingly, leaning across to kiss her. "Now did you want me to take you for a spin?"

Rose nodded, climbing out of the car and switching places with Dimitri.

"What's going on? Don't you want to drive it, darling?" Abe asked looking concerned.

"Rose missed drivers ed while she was away. She's going to need some lessons," Dimitri called out. "I'll teach her."

Abe chortled, Janine laughed, and Alberta was nearly in tears of mirth at the idea of Dimitri teaching his headstrong wife how to drive.

"Good luck, Belikov," Alberta grinned at him.

"Ahh – it's just one more little piece of the future we're building together, isn't it milaya?" Dimitri said, kissing his girl and helping her into the passenger side of her new wheels before climbing into the driver's side and roaring off down towards the gates as Rose squealed exuberantly.

 **-oo00 The End 00oo-**


	106. Epilogue

**Mid October, around five months after the St. Vladimir's graduation**

Dear Inna,

Thanks so much for your emails! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to reply, but I have a spare hour now, so I promise I'll bring you up to date on all the news from here.

But first, congratulations! You said you were expecting but not how far along you are. When are you due? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? I'm sorry things didn't work out with the father, but you're right – you're better off without him if he's not going to support you 100%. It's great your uncle is being so good about things and that you can keep living there and working for him. As for your parents, give it time. I'm sure they'll come around once they get used to the idea.

So the news from here? Well, where to start?!

We've now settled on to campus at Lehigh, and I'm loving it! While Court was fun, Lehigh is so much better! No uniforms, lots of young people and daylight hours! I absolutely love it!

As I said we're living on campus, which is fantastic. Dimitri made several trips to town before we moved and just couldn't find anything suitable for so many of us. Finally, Queen Tatiana stepped in and made a few calls. Anyway – there was a house built several years back to accommodate a Malaysian Prince who was studying at Lehigh and his security team. It's been vacant since he left, and basically, it's perfect! It's situated on Lower Sayre Park Road along with some of the fraternity and sorority housing, so it's just like having our own mini frat house!

Dimitri and Rose went up for a week before we arrived to supervise getting it cleaned, buying furniture, having the windows tinted for the Moroi and getting a few modifications made, but it's exactly what we need and the best thing is they've rented it for the next five years so we can leave what we want here when we go back to Court and not have to shift everything.

It's built into the hill so is three stories, but really only two as the basement is just garages. The ground floor has a kitchen, laundry, living, dining, bathroom, and a games room. Upstairs at one end is Lissa and Christian's suite, which runs the depth of the house with reinforced windows on three sides. It's massive! At the other end of the upstairs is Dimitri and Rose's room, which is also big and sits next to the panic room and security office.

There are another four bedrooms, two on each side of the upstairs hall. Each side has a two-way bathroom between the rooms. Eddie and I share a room facing towards the back of the house. The view is all trees and green hills, and I love it. No one overlooks us, so it's easy to imagine I'm back home in Baia and not in the middle of a University campus! Celeste and Leslie are on the other side of the hall. It works out well as we all have our own space, and I only have to share a bathroom with Eddie.

Eddie is still wonderful. It was nice having our own space at Court before we moved to group guard here. It helped to establish us as a couple. He spends most of his time guarding Christian, and I usually guard Lissa, so we don't spend all day together, but we often see each other at lunchtime or if Lissa and Christian are studying together, which is heaps. As well as guarding three or four days a week, we're rostered on to guard five nights a week, which usually means hanging out at home or going out with Lissa and Christian if they're going somewhere. The house is like a fortress, so as long as we're inside and the property is secure we don't have to actually stand on guard or stay awake all night.

Dimitri is doing a great job leading the team. I was a bit worried how it would be him being my brother and all but it's actually been good, he treats me the same as he does the others. I really like the seniors Celeste and Leslie. We take turns training together every morning, so sometimes Eddie and I train with Dimitri and Rose, and sometimes with Celeste and Leslie. I'm learning heaps still. I had no idea how unprepared new Guardians are for what we have to face, so I'm lucky to be on a team with three seniors showing me what I need to know.

We've had no attacks at Lehigh, so far, but I was involved in an attack outside Court just before we left. I was doing general duties when we encountered three Strigoi just outside the perimeter. Guardian Croft said it was probably a scouting party. There were three of us patrolling, and we took one down each. It was harder than I imagined, but I now have my first molnija.

Dimitri and Rose are still sickeningly in love. Her parents bought her a car for graduation and over summer Dimka was teaching her how to drive. It was the funniest thing you've ever seen, and I'm surprised Dimka has any hair left after that experience! Leslie, Dimka and I are trying to teach Eddie, Rose and Lissa Russian. Lissa can already speak, but she wants to get more fluent. Rose is picking it up quite well, particularly the swear words, but Eddie just doesn't seem to have an ear for it.

It's funny, even though we all live together, we have different things we do as well. Eddie and I have Monday nights off, so we've been going to Salsa dancing lessons. It wasn't something I'd considered before, but since we had the night off, and it's a quiet night on campus so not as many activities on, we gave it a go, and we love it. Eddie started out a pretty crappy dancer, but he's getting quite good, now! It's good having a day or two off during sunshine, too. Dimitri tries to make sure my days off coincide with Eddie's, but sometimes they'll be with one of the others, and so we'll hang out or do stuff together. It's nice – it's like being part of a big family.

Lissa and Christian are really lovely and not at all stuffy like you'd expect. Lissa and Rose are still best friends, and I thought that might be weird with Rose kind of being my best friend too, but it's not. Lissa and I are becoming friends in our own right, which is helping. Christian and Dimka are good friends now as well. They both love cooking so even though we're meant to take it in turns, more often than not we'll trade off, and the guys will cook, and we'll clear and stack the dishwasher.

We'll be heading back to Court in December when Dimka and Rose will be traveling to Russia. They're doing a teaching intensive at St. Basil's until March, but they'll be back in Baia for Christmas. I'm a little envious as it will be my first Christmas away from my family, but Lissa has promised we'll do something special at Court and it will be my first Christmas with Eddie, so that will make it special, too.

I miss Russia and my family, but being with Rose and Dimka helps a lot. We skype Baia every weekend, and Mama and Babushka were over for graduation and spent a week at Court when we moved from St. Vladimir's, so that helped. Pretty much all of our expenses are paid for here, so Eddie and I are saving and thought we'd come home for a visit either this summer or next. I promise when we do we'll come and see your little bundle of joy!

I haven't heard anything about the others from St. Basil's and what they're up to, so if you hear let me know. I hope everyone is doing well and pleased with their allocations.

I'd better run – it's time for me to get my Salsa shoes on!

Hope this finds you well and happy,  
Love your friend Vika

* * *

 **March nearly 5 years after the St. Vladimir's graduation.**

"I missed you so much," Dimitri groaned, pulling his wife into his arms.

"It was only a week Comrade," but secretly Rose agreed. A week with Lissa at Court, while Dimitri stayed on campus with Christian, was far too long apart! Her husband obviously had some intimate reconnecting in mind, but Rose swatted his hands away, needing to have a chat with him first.

Dimitri looked up in surprise. His Roza almost never refused him.

"Hold your horses, cowboy," she chided gently. "I have news to tell you first."

"Sex now gossip later," Dimitri growled childishly.

"Na ah," Rose laughed, wagging her finger at him. "You'll want to hear this…"

Dimitri sighed, pulling her onto his lap and sitting on the armchair in their bedroom at Lehigh. "Alright. Tell me all."

"Well," Rose started with her eyebrows raised, "I saw Demyan at Court!"

"Oh?" Dimitri said, vaguely interested. "What was he doing there?"

"He was there with Alberta. They've been doing some analysis of the Guardian outcomes for St. Basil's and St. Vladimir's graduates post the introduction of the combat intensives. They knew they've been helping, but not by how much. Turns out a third more Guardians are making it through their first year thanks to the additional teaching. Alberta and Demyan have been talking it over, and they had an idea on how to further improve things, and they wanted to run it past Tatiana."

"So what do they have in mind?"

"Well, they said the downfall at all the schools at the moment is the students get taught only what the teachers know, which is why you and Mom doing the teaching intensives has helped because you're bringing in practical knowledge. But it's still the cart leading the horse."

Dimitri looked at Rose in confusion. English expressions like that still confused him at times.

"It means it's the wrong way around," Rose explained seeing Dimitri's perplexed expression. "Alberta and Demyan want to work on a curriculum and then find the right people to do the intensives. They said if the two months of specialized teaching has done so much, imagine what five years of that could do. So they want to get a group of teachers, Guardians, former students and the like together to work out what needs to be taught. And not just for combat – they want to do it for all the Guardian training subjects, even the theory ones!"

"That's HUGE," Dimitri gasped, the full potential of the idea revealing itself to him. "This could completely change what we teach and how we prepare Guardians!"

"I know!" Rose grinned at him. "Alberta was saying that once they know what's needed, they can approach experienced Guardians to come back to the schools for two to six-week stints to focus on specific skills. Students would still have a regular teacher who'd be there all year and tie it all in together, but they'd be getting taught by the best of the best!"

"Wow," Dimitri murmured. "What an exciting project!"

"Well, I'm glad you think so because Demyan wants us to be part of it. They're going to be running it from St. Basil's from June this year. They're anticipating it will take a year and a half, although there'll be some parts run out of St. Vladimir's as well as St. Christopher's and Alden. But the idea is each year level, and subject will be overhauled. They're going to fly the necessary staff in and out so a thorough job can be done with it. Demyan and Alberta were both pushing hard for us to take part due to our experience at both locations and you being the instigator of the intensives at St. Basil's. Mom's already signed on to take part, too."

"So where does that leave guarding Lissa and Christian?"

"Well, it wouldn't be starting until after they graduate and return to Court. Christian will be doing his internship, and Lissa is going to spend that year working closely with Tatiana, so they'll both be well protected, and I'm sure Celeste, Leslie, Eddie, and Vika could be convinced to stay on so they have guards they know and trust. We'd be reallocated for the duration, but I'll be asking for a guarantee we go back to guarding Lissa and Christian when we return. Tatiana's talking about retiring in two and a half years time, so time wise it fits in perfectly."

"Could you do it, though? You struggle being away from Lissa even during our intensives at St. Basil's. Could you manage a whole year and a half?" Dimitri asked, eyeing his wife dubiously.

"Well at least a couple of parts would be done at St. Vlad's, so we'd need to fly back here a few times. And Tatiana will probably fly over to check the progress at least once so she could bring Lissa then. I know it will be hard, but we'll manage it, particularly if I have other big things going on to occupy my mind," Rose said a little evasively.

"You're keen on doing it, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I think this is our chance to make a lasting difference, Dimitri. Can you imagine how many Dhampir lives could be saved?"

"You're right," he said looking at his wife proudly. "Where do we sign up?"

Rose smiled. "Well I thought you might feel that way, so Demyan's putting together an allocation contract for us to consider. He'll have it here in the next day or so, but I don't see any surprises. You'll still be teaching while we're there. It will be the same number of hours but spread over more weeks, and we'd have weekends free to visit Baia as usual. I'll be focussed on the admin side of the project or anything else that comes up. I thought we might take a few weeks off before we start and go via Turkey to see Mom and Baba? We have a truckload of leave accrued."

"That sounds good. I know you miss them and I'm feeling the need for some time off. Hey? Did you realize that means we'll be in Russia for my thirtieth? I can't even remember the last time I had a birthday at home," Dimitri mused. "It's been at least eight years."

"Yes, I know," Rose said softly, bringing her lips to his. "I've already started planning your present!"

"Hmm, is that right?" he murmured. "Do I get any hints?!"

"Maybe," Rose laughed, deepening the kiss and straddling her Russian God.

The two of them made out, slowly pulling off each other's clothes. While talking about revolutionising the Novice training program was exciting, right now Dimitri needed his excitement assuaged a little closer to home!

"What happened to your arm?" Dimitri asked, looking at a cotton square with a plastic membrane over the top on Rose's inner arm.

"Well," Rose said, looking up at him through her lashes, "I thought if we got started now I'd have time to make that present I was thinking about for your birthday…"

Dimitri looked at her in bewilderment. He had no idea what she meant.

Rose laughed. "With me on desk duty for a year and a half, it would be a good time to progress one of our long-term goals…"

Dimitri was still clueless. Rose was giving him every hint, and he _just wasn't getting it._

"Comrade?" she said softly, giving him her tenderest look, "I had the doctor at Court remove my contraceptive implant. If you're ready, I thought for your birthday I might try and give you a baby."


End file.
